From Riches to Fame
by n9neSTAR
Summary: How is it that my heart races for such an inconsiderate jerk like Leonhart, if he's the one causing my life in Balamb High to be a total nightmare. There has to be something underneath his tough persona. Maybe thats where I can find my answers?
1. live like a barbie

**This is my first fanfic so I really don't know what's happening, just killing time I guess...**

**Let me tell you**

**I started this fanfiction with like horrible grammar issues but in further chapters**

**i started getting the hang of it.**

**I'd like to say i just went over and reviced it as best as i could for now.**

**I'm no pro I can tell you that now, but I'm getting better.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of square enix or their characters or any of the brands and logos that i mention**

* * *

**Rinoa's POV**

**5:45am**

I woke up to the annoying sound of my alarm. I couldn't believe I was up this early, like the sun wasn't even out yet_._

I yawned and tried to stretch as I struggled to get out of bed. I'm so not a morning person. This totally felt like a nightmare.

I stepped off my queen sized bed and walked across my room towards my walk-in closet to pick out my clothes. I probably should have done this the night before, but obviously doing anything that involved getting ready for school felt so depressing. I tried avoiding it till the last second of course.

After picking out the correct clothes, I made my way towards my bathroom and got the shower ready while I took the chance to brush my teeth. In between brushes, I couldn't help notice my boring reflection in the mirror. Man, my reflection looked boring. It felt boring so it was obviously going to look the part. Not to blame anything or 'anyone' But I believed it had something to do with my long BLACK hair and my father's genes.

…Well… at least it didn't look as bad as how I had it back when it was short. Now THAT was God awful. Ever since I started High School, not once have I taken a snip at the length. Thankfully now, my raven black hair had already grown halfway down my back. -BUT the only consequence of having long hair is the dreaded time it takes to style it.

The shower was ready just around the time I finished brushing my teeth, so I began with removing my 'oh so lucky' necklace that had my name engraved on it since I always took it off before showering.

Once my bathroom routine was taken care of, I returned to my room to notice it was close to seven in the morning. I settled with wearing a navy blue mini skirt with red high heels and a striped red-white shirt; letting my hair down in soft curls since it made my skin look even softer. I reached for my bag and keys before I left my sky blue room.

Ever since I could remember, my room has always been this color. It was my favorite then and it continued to be my favorite, so as for my huge room or 'chamber' like what my friends call it, was ALL sky blue.

I've lived all my life so far in a mansion in Deling City with my father and a few house workers. My so-called MOTHER of mine didn't. She was always busy living the life as a famous singer. I guess in her case, career ended up being more important to her than family. Her choice, it's not like I spent enough time with her anyways.

Now as for my dad… yup, I was stuck with pops. Ever since I was a kid, it was always father and daughter_. _My dad tried keeping us together most of the time but… just like every adult he was also busy with work. He was always dealing with work stuff and had to make military trips for weeks, but he managed to get home; unlike the 'stranger' lady that was supposed to be my mother.

-But yeah, my dad was up to date busy with work and thanks to his position as General in the Army, he spent most of his time doing work at home, which was something. At least I got to see him around the house...well once in a while that is.

As for what I'm allowed to do? I'm free to do as I please. Like the princess that dad always treated me as.

Well anyways, with ten minutes to spare I had enough time go grab something to eat before heading out.

I made my way through the hallways, and down the so many stairs in the house. It felt like a workout to be honest. This place was always hard to maneuver in a set amount of time.

I continued at a good pace and reached the floor level where the kitchen was at. I ran around the corner pillar that led to the double swinging doors, which meant I was finally close to the kitchen. When I entered, I was surprised that my best and loyal maid/nanny Luce, had already gotten my favorite 'to-go' meal on the counter.

I really didn't see Luce as a simple worker at the house; she was waaay more than that. Almost like my second mom or something. She's been around since I was eight years old, which was around the time my mom decided to go all celebrity on me and dad.

I jumped into my 'oh so favorite' car in the world; my sky blue BMW Z4 convertible. I got this car as soon as my dad found out I passed my driver's test back when it was what..? last year? It's been my first car, and so far no crashes, so it was even my lucky car. Now if I manage to go through the next two years with a clean record, I'll be allowed to drive an even more expensive car.

Can't wait for dad to let me drive his expensive cars.

I waited for the car to warm up for a minute or two before shifting it in reverse.

As I waited for the front gate to slide open, I received a text from my best friend Quistis. The message read:

_**Hey sexy biatch**_

_**Waiting 4 ya at skool**_

_**XOXO muahh**_

I put my phone in the cup holder and drove off my driveway while quickly taking a bite from my hot pocket.

I managed to get to school at 7:20am, and found my usual parking spot next to Quistis' Red INFINITY. We always saved spots for one another depending on who got here first.

I got out of my car and Quistis did the same, except sye was on her phone.

Quistis got out of her car, while talking to someone on her phone laughing about something.

I noticed she was wearing a hot pink tank top that tied around her neck with white short-shorts and sandals. Her hair was in a high ponytail, holding her long blonde hair in place so neatly.

Quistis suddenly hung up her phone surprising me. She strangely gave me this glare that made it seem like I had committed a crime of some sort.

"What..? Do I have something on me?" I asked trying to find what she was staring at.

"NO, I just thought the rule today was to wear shorts, not sexy mini-skirts." She huffed.

She was right I did commit a crime.

I laughed at how serious she looked.

She rolled her eyes at me instead of answering and began walking towards the school without me.

"Hey- wait up!" I smiled at her retreating back, "I was laughing with you!" I tried catching up to her.

Me and Quistis had always agreed to wear almost the same style of clothes every day. I guess we picked up this trend ever since we saw that movie **Mean Girls**. We couldn't help but make our own calendar.

Seeing the school's main campus after three months of summer break, always felt weird. I couldn't believe this was our final year here in this school! I thought as I caught up to Quistis.

I didn't manage to catch up until she stopped on the sidewalk. "Finally…" I sighed while staring up at the enormous campus known as Deling High.

I will never get used to the first day of school.

Deling High School was a five stories high building. The first floor consisted the main lobby, cafeteria, gym, pool, and quad. The second floor was the senior's floor. The third floor was the junior's floor. The fourth floor belonged to the sophomores. And the freshmen were on very top floor, which sucked for them because of all the stairs they had to climb every day.

We walked in at the same time the warning bell rung, meaning we only had five minutes before class started, so we mdke our way towards first period English IV.

Quistis and I luckily had the same morning class together, so we didn't have to separate just yet.

Second period I had algebra II, while Quistis had Calculus.

Well… I was never good at math to begin. Actually I hated it. Quistis on the other hand was the complete opposite. Don't let her beauty fool you; her genius side was just as impactful. She was better known as a sexy genius- yeah that summed it up better.

Her parents were the head honchos of the space program here in Galbadia. So of course her parents were crazy/insane rich... which included brain power. They were all a bunch of geniuses.

We took our seats just in time Mr. Lex walked in. He waved at the class with one hand while the other one was holding his brief case.

"How was everyone's summer break?" He asked with a happy-go-lucky face. His words caused an outbreak of chatter.

Everyone started discussing their vacation, trying to see who had the most fascinating one.

While they were at it, I decided to text an old friend of mine that had moved to Tribia back when we were sophomores.

She was telling me that she had moved again during the summer, but this time to Balamb. And the most amazing part was that she was going to come over during the foreign exchange program, to visit for a month...

I couldn't believe it! "YESS!" I shared my happy moment out loud.

"Miss Caraway? Mr. Lex caught my attention. "Was there something so fascinating about your summer vacation that you can't seem to hold in the temptation of sharing?" he smiled crossing his arms.

"Umm…" I looked at Quistis from across the room, and noticed how she pointed at her tan line of her bikini_._

"We went to the beach?-"

"In DOLLET!" Quistis shouted from her seat, finishing the sentence that I couldn't decide with. "I was there with her." Quistis explained as the teacher gave her a nod.

"Well what did you do there that makes it oh-so fascinating?" Mr. Lex didn't led up. He was seriously being freakin' nosy!

Why did he care anyway?

"OH! We met my mother Julia Heartilly there for umm…" This was a good lie, "-Celebrating her twentieth year anniversary married to my father," I said surprisingly amazed with my answer.

"WOW! Really?" This time the teacher sounded enthused. This gave us a sign that we were on the clear.

It was lucky thinking he'd be a fan of my mom's performance. I guess my mom's name could come in handy when the situation called for it. This was probably the only time I admitted to liking her profession.

* * *

Once English was over, Quistis and I parted ways. She left texting on her phone without even noticing the difference. I guess she was probably talking to the same person from earlier.

Well after two horrible hours in Algebra II, it was time for lunch. FINALLY there was something to look forward to after surviving such misery known as numbers_._

I met Quistis at the Quad and saw her standing with a girl I had never seen before. Maybe they just had a class together?

As I walked closer I could hear both of them laughing about something.

I watched as Quistis spotted me walking toward them. "Hey I was about to text you... well hey this is Tifa, she's in my Calculus class."

"Hey Tifa..." The 'e' sound in her name was very noticeable, so I decided to nick name it, "you know what? Is it okay if I call you Teef?" I asked her as I returned the friendly hug.

She smiled wide at me and said she was new here, "I just moved here from Balamb." she admitted as she glanced down at my attire.

I copied her actions and did the same. I noticed she was wearing a white shirt with an 'oh-so pretty' jean vest. Black short-shorts, and low heel boots that went halfway up her legs. She had the same hair color as me, and surprisingly similar facial structures.

It was weird… it looked like she could either be my older sister or even a cousin.

She was a lot taller than me, since I was on short side.

My stature was 5'3.5 in feet and I always wore heels that at least made me 5'5.

We continued chatting as we gathered our bags and went to lunch. After getting our lunch at the student store we headed toward 'our' table which only consists of me and Quistis, and now our new member Teef.

I couldn't help wonder if Teef might have been the one texting Quistis earlier. Did they know each other from before?

I didn't want to admit it, but Teef appeared to be the 'more mature version' of me. She made me seem like a little girl trying to dress up like Barbie when I stood next to her.

"So Tifa, who did you hang out with at your old pad? Do you miss them?" Quistis asked as she took a sip from her diet coke. Totally saving me from my train of thoughts.

I looked up at Teef, waiting for her reply.

"Oh I still keep in touch. Like my bestest friend is Aerith and her boyfriend Zack. Then there is also my sweetheart Cloud-"She smiled instantly mentioning she had a boyfriend. "OH you wanna see a picture?" she finished off by pushed her phone toward Quistis with enthusiasm. She also took up the space between us so I could see as well.

"Wow he's gorgeous!" Quistis smiled at Teef as she gave her a look of approval.

"Wow," Even I agreed. I was shocked to see there was a guy that could meet up to Tifa's appearance. I swallowed all the thoughts that rushed my mind and responded with, "You guys make like the perfect couple."

Quistis nodded as she finished up her lunch.

"Well bell's gonna ring soon, but if you want Tifa, you can come and hang out with me and Rinoa at her place after school?" Quistis said as she threw her trash away.

Tifa began to say something when Quistis interrupted her, "alright cool you can ride with me 'kay."

* * *

**2:00pm**

I arrived home shortly with Quistis tailing behind. We both got out of our cars to notice Tifa staring in awe at my house.

"Wow you live here!?.." She took a few steps forward, "I mean sure I thought being the princess was just a title but now WOW, I so believe it."

I giggled from her reaction, it's the same reaction everyone had.

"Wait till you see the inside," Quistis winked as she made her way towards the front door. "Oh but if you think this is huge, wait till you see me house."

After giving Tifa a tour of the house and showed her my room, we headed towards the kitchen to for snacks.

We walked past my father's office when we suddenly heard him shout. It was probably the usual. He always yelled like that whenever he had an intense conversation through the phone.

Uhh.. I didn't really like to hear or sneak around on his private conversations, so I followed after Quistis and Teef.

* * *

**8:00pm**

"Don't be late AGAIN tomorrow okay?" I waved and laughed at Quistis as she said something while getting in her car.

"We'll see," I beamed a smile before heading back up my driveway and into the house.

I was about to start climbing up the stairs when I hear my dad calling me from his office.

It felt like I was in trouble all of a sudden, like I only went in there whenever it was something serious or I got in trouble.

I walked slowly thinking the longer I stalled the less trouble I'd get into.

When I reached his office I cautiously pushed the door open. I was acting like if there was something ready to pounce on me from behind the door.

"Yeah dad... you called me right?" I asked fumbling with my fingers as my nervousness increased.

"I just got off the phone with your mom," My eyes widened from how shocking that sounded, "and apparently she's anxious to see you and spend time with you," Okay… "so she wants you home." he finished leaving me a little confused.

"What does she want?.. She's gone for most of my life, and now she's saying she misses me?" I made the little quotation marks with my fingers indicating my sarcasm. "Oh and what's all this about wanting me home, because I am home, duh." I crossed my arms.

I saw my dad rub the temples of his eyes. He always did that whenever he got mad or frustrated. "You see… your mom also has custody over you, so it's her turn to take care of you. She wants you to pack your things, because you're moving to... Balamb... the day after tomorrow." he said as he almost chocked on his last words.

NEVER in my life had I heard my dad choke up on words before. And this was not fair. Why didn't I have a say in this?

"But dad, what if I don't want to go?.. I mean don't I have a say in this too?" I said as I stood up.

My dad didn't even meet my gaze as he just looked down and said… "I'm sorry."


	2. getting ready to transfer

**I'm kinda going over my work right now, hopefully i can improve it to better conditions.**

**So just to get this disclaimer out of the say**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of square-enix or final fantasy characters or anything else for the matter**

* * *

"But dad there must be some other way, I mean can't you talk her out of it or something?" I asked trying to catch his eyes.

"What- you think I didn't? I tried reasoning with her, but she wouldn't listen. She wants you over there for your last year of high school; before you turn eighteen. After that you're free to do as you please. You can even come back home to Deling if you'd like." His words were beginning to make my eyes sting, "I'll always be waiting for you my princess, and I apologize for letting this happen." …No dad… "You have to understand." He sighed feeling just as defeated as I did.

I looked around the room as if I it was spinning faster and faster like a busted up marry-go-round. I quickly drop into the chair behind me again trying to recap the situation.

Wait! Did he say Balamb? So I had to go live with my mom there…? Tifa's from there and my friend just moved there as well…

Did that mean I had to finish up my high school experience at a totally different school?

"I need to be excused," I ran out of the office without waiting for his reply.

I did the best thing I could do.

"LUCE!" I yelled as I ran around the house looking for her. I was running toward the dining room, when I finally spotted her.

"Sweetheart what's the matter?" she asked as I dove into her arms.

I told her everything that my mother and father decided. How my mom is demanding me to live with her and my father allowing it to happen.

Luce didn't say anything; she just kept patting my head and rocking me back and forth.

"I don't want to go away Luce, and my mom is making me. Doesn't she already have everything? Why does she want me?" I cried as tears started to spill.

"Listen dolly, I know it's heart-breaking leaving everything you love behind, but there are just some things that are meant to happen." Luce said as she started wiping my tears away.

I shook my head on her shoulder wiping away my tears. "Thanks Luce but I don't think Balamb or my mother should be a part of my life."

Luce giggled softly as she heard my last statement. She led me to the kitchen where she gave me a tall glass of water to relax. I had a quick dinner with Luce before rushing up to bed.

* * *

**2:34am**

My clock was reading as I saw it flicker ever second. I couldn't go to sleep.

I knew I needed to tell Quistis tomorrow. I just couldn't round up the courage to tell her over the phone. So I decided to tell her in person…but how? Was I actually going to be leaving her behind? Well then again, she wouldn't necessarily be alone anymore. She had Tifa now, but that made it seem like I was considering her as my replacement.

The thought made me wonder. Would Quistis miss me? Would anyone here miss me?

Similar thoughts kept pouring in as I slowly bored myself to sleep.

* * *

**5:45am**

I went through my same routine, but this time I simply decided to wear black jeans and a blue long-sleeve shirt.

I made my way towards the kitchen pretty early since I didn't sleep much and got myself a cookie and a bottle of water before jumping in my sky blue car and driving off.

I got to school pretty early as a result. It was barely seven o'clock and my car was one of the few cars that were there. I sat on the back of my car's trunk and just gazed out. I stared at my school like I was trying to make a photo copy image in my brain. It was almost as if I was trying to brand it there forever.

I began drifting into my thoughts little by little. I was supposed to go in today at lunch and get my transfer papers ready for tomorrow and turn in all my books. I also had to return my locker room key.

I didn't notice how much time had gone by until after a while more cars began to fill up the parking lot. Friendly faces waved at me here and there as I continued waiting on my car for Quistis to show up.

I couldn't help but feel like this was going to be my last time at this school, sitting here just looking at the view, wondering what kind of year I would have had if I would have stayed.

My thoughts were interrupted when I saw a waving hand in my face. I followed the hand that led me to Quistis trying to get my attention.

"Wow Rinoa if you're not going to follow the rules of the calendar, why do we even have one?" She complained but instead I stared at her in awe. I was seriously going to miss her…

"Hello.. Are you there? Can you hear me?" Quistis teased while pretending to knock on my forehead.

"Hh um yeah what's up?"

Quistis took my spaced out attitude as a sign to worry about. She knew something was up so she quietly took a seat next to me and waited for me to continue.

Now it was my turn to talk. I took a deep breath before spilling everything, and confessing why I was leaving.

Her reaction… was priceless. She first pouted, then stared at me like she was mad, and then she finally got what I was trying to tell her.

"But you can't leave, not while I'm stuck here."

"I know and I'm sorry, it's just my mom is making me go and I can't do anything to stop it." I glanced down at my hands and waited for her to say something.

"Come on, we have to get to the office." she said startling me.

"What?.. Wait I'm not supposed to do that until lunch, what?- you can't make me go in there already." It was still too soon for that. I still had some mental preparations to take care of.

"Oh come on, I know what to do, they know better than to say no to me." Quistis marched forward with a surprising new plan that I was completely clueless about.

I couldn't do anything but follow after her as she confidently walked toward the main campus.

We stalked off into school, as Quistis continued to drag me across the lobby and toward the office. I was completely trying to resist and pull her in the opposite direction, but she was winning effortlessly throughout the rest of the way.

She pushed the double doors open, and walked into the counselors section while I helplessly whimpered from behind.

I was tugging so hard yet it wasn't doing much. My effort was completely useless, "Quistis, can't you see we can come back later?" I pleaded trying to make her stop, "I really don't want to do this right now, Please" I pulled harder. But I stopped as I heard what she said next.

"Yes- hi, we are both transferring to Balamb High as of today. Can you get our transfer papers ready by lunch?" She beamed at the lady from behind her desk.

Did I… hear that right? She said 'WE' as in me and her right? "Quistis you need parental permission to do that, and your parents don't even know." I sighed not getting my hopes up.

"Yeah I know, but that's why they're about to answer their phone in 3..2..1," Quistis said as she was holding out her phone on speaker.

"_Yes Quistis dear what is it?" _her mom answered.

"Well the thing is... Rinoa is being forced to transfer to Balamb, and I just can't let her go alone and leaving me here in the process." Quistis made it sound so easy.

_"Is that so, who are you planning on staying with since you don't have any relatives out there?"_ I heard her mom asking with concern in her voice.

Quistis smiled instead, "Don't sweat it mom, I'm going to be staying at Rinoa's place since she'll be staying at her mom's. Well anyways mom, I need you to tell the counselor about the transfer, so that I can get their approval."

Quistis then handed the phone to the lady behind the desk. The Counselor took the phone and began typing away on her computer.

I took the chance and pulled Quistis to the side, I needed to get to the bottom of this so-called plan of hers.

"Quistis what are you thinking? You know your parents won't approve, and plus I still haven't told my mom that you're going."

"Rinoa if your mom is demanding for you to live with her no-matter-what, then she won't care what it takes as long as you're there." She crossed her arms, as i finally caught on.

"Oh my god really!" I jumped in joy as I hugged Quistis at the same time.

"Excuse me dear?" The lady behind the desk interrupted. "You got your mother's approval so, your transfer will be ready by lunch; the same goes for you miss Caraway since your father informed us earlier."

We both nodded and left the office to collect our things from our lockers.

As we stepped out laughing, we strangely noticed Tifa waiting by the office.

"Hi Tifa, did you wait long?" Quistis asked as she was putting her phone in her purse.

"Nope, I just noticed you two were in there as I was walking by, so what happened? Did you guys get in trouble?"

Quistis and I exchanged glances and then looked at Tifa getting ready to explain.

"So you guys are leaving?"

"I'm sorry Teef, but it's just that my mom is making me, and Quistis decided to go along with me." I gave her a forgive-me-pout.

She nodded as she understood. She then genuinely smiled at us. "Well I can't really make you guys stay and feel bad because I just got here," she said while giving us a thumb's up. "Don't worry about me, I'll live and make more friends. I know they won't be as fashionable as you two, but I'll learn to cope," she giggled.

Both me and Quistis couldn't help but surround her with a really tight hug. After sharing a big teddy bear hug, we finally started making our way towards the lockers, along with Tifa in tow.

* * *

By the time lunch came around; Quistis, Tifa, and I decided to eat at a local fast food restaurant. We were trying to get any useful information from Tifa since she was from Balamb.

"So is that all, I mean so there's a lot of Goths and Emos big deal." Quistis said as she dipped another fry in her ketchup before eating it.

"Well believe me it's nothing compare to this school, I could tell you that right now." Tifa replied.

"But Teef, you never told us why you left Balamb in the first place." I added in.

Tifa on the other hand, stalled a bit. She looked up at the fan above us trying to come up with an excuse.

"Well you see… my friends that I told you about?" She questioned us before continuing. Me and Quistis glance at each other and decide to nod back at Tifa in response. "Umm we sorta got into a little bit of trouble, and my dad flipped so he told me to stay away from those people, and decided it was best to move across the sea like it was no big deal at all." She shrugged like it was no big deal.

I thought about asking her what kind of trouble she got into.

What was so bad that made her father decide to move her across a thousand miles away?

In the end, I had no choice but to settle with her answer.

Anyways, I sorta had a hunch that she didn't really want to go into any further details. I guessed Quistis also got the message since she just nodded.

"Hey well its past noon, the transfer papers should be ready by now." Quistis said as she was getting up and preparing to throw her trash away. "Yeah, let's go."

We got our things and walked back to our cars.

"Hey Teef, do you want to ride shotgun with me?" I asked her causing her to turn and look at me.

She then looked back at Quistis who was ahead of us, and gave me a yes.

"Sure okay."

As we were driving back, I couldn't help but think of my thoughts towards Tifa.

How could I have been so judgmental, I thought Tifa was trying to replace me, how she was going to steal Quistis' attention from me; I feel like a complete dumbass to have ever thought Tifa had a bad intention. I knew what I have to do, so here goes. "Hey Teef, can I tell you something?"

"Sure what's up?" she looked towards me while holding her hair back as the wind tussled in it.

"Okay well I first have to start off by saying sorry."

She gave me a curious look by tipping her head to the side like she was trying to find out the reason why I was apologizing.

When she didn't come up with an idea she asked, "For what?"

"Well the thing is- I don't know why... but I couldn't help feel like you were going to replace me, like even if I were to stay this year. That Quistis was going to hang out with you more than me?" I confessed.

Tifa looked down at her hands and then back at me, "I'm sorry Rinoa, I didn't know."

"No don't apologize; you see that's why I'm apologizing. Because I was assuming stuff, probably because I was getting a little jealous."

She looked at me with an amazed look and giggle tossing her head back like I just told her a joke.

"I'm sorry, are you serious? Look Rinoa just because I'm a little bit taller and have more of a mature body doesn't mean you're not going to be smoking hot. Listen well okay?" I nodded before she continued. "Right now you might want to look more mature, but later you're going to want the opposite. Believe me… I would know." She admitted.

"Why do you say that?" I couldn't help but ask.

"I was getting to that." She smiled, "Well I matured sooner than most girls, and it wasn't nice getting judged just because of my body, I mean they didn't even know me-"

"You see that's why I was apologizing, because I was no better than those people from your past, I judged you as well before getting to know you better. But I guess now since me and Quistis are leaving, I can't help but feel regret that I won't be able to anymore." I looked down gripping the steering wheel as I turned into the parking lot.

"Well there is that foreign exchange program? You can use that to come down and visit for a month if you don't mind bringing Quistis with you so we could hang out?"

I parked the car and looked at her cutely smiling at me. I couldn't resist but return the smile and nod.

I surprised her by giving her a really tight hug nest.

"I'll take that as a yes." Tifa giggled as I joined her as well.

* * *

**12:36pm**

We had gone inside the office branch to pick up our envelopes that consisted of or transcripts and other side documents need; sealed with our school emblem.

I couldn't believe it, Quistis and I were actually moving to Balamb- together.

-But for now first thing was first, we were going to have to go home and pack_._

Tifa on the other hand was ten minutes late for class but that wasn't so bad. We said our goodbyes to our acquaintances and friends in the process as well while getting one last look at the place.

"Hey Quistis are you gonna miss being here?"

"Yeah, but I would of missed not having you around much more." she said as we walked out of Deling High for one last time.

* * *

**Okay i just went over this again and did some slight changes.**

**It wasn't as choppy as the first one, so i think i improved.**


	3. First Day of school

**Third chapter is up now i think it's so far the longest but i guess it's for now**

**Disclaimer: i dont own any of Square-enix characters or anything of them and the logos and brands i mention**

* * *

**6:00am**

It was already the day after tomorrow, the day my dad said I would be leaving.

I expected for him to yell at me over the whole thing with Quistis tagging along, but not even. He actually got a chuckle out of that. Informing about Quistis going out there with me, made him LAUGH. Yeah my dad SERIOUSLY laughed- Can you believe it?

Well in the end, he said that mom would have no choice, but to agree with Quistis accompanying me.

"Hey Rinoa are you ready?" My dad called out from the base of the wide staircase.

"Yeah dad, I'll be down in a minute." I yelled as I sealed an envelope with a letter and my lucky necklace inside of it.

I ran down the stairs taking advantage that I was comfortably wearing sneakers. When I finally reached the last step of the stair case, I hopped off landing right in front of my dad.

"Hey dad I'm all set, but umm.. I got a teensy-wincey favor to ask?"

"Sure what is it?" My dad agreed taking a bag off my shoulder.

"Well I was wondering if you can sorta get this letter to Tifa Lockhart. She's a friend." I handed him the letter and saw him place it his little secret pocket inside his blazer jacket.

"Don't worry I'll take care of it."

"Thanks dad," I gave him a hug.

I stayed there in his arms longer as I squeezed him into a tighter hug. "I don't want to let go." I whispered holding on to him like I already missed him. He tightened the hug too.

"Listen princess, just remember it's only for one year so if you want to return after, I will be here waiting for you."

"Then why do I have to go?" I couldn't help ask. "Oh right sorry… We went through that already-hehe?" I forced a giggle as I wiped away a tear.

"Don't worry everything will be alright, now come on you're going to miss your plane." he said giving me a warm smile and tucking a loose strand of hair behind my ear.

"Yeah let's go." I looked around one last time. The house that was so huge to me, I didn't appreciate it until now.

I was really going to miss it here_._

* * *

**7:30am**

Quistis was already at the airport with her parents when we got there. We walked all the way down toward the boarding area with our tickets ready for First-Class. We handed away our luggage before reaching our final destination.

Lastly, we said our goodbyes with tears and smiles as we finally made our ways down the ramp.

The very last steps we took as we left Deling City.

**Halfway in the plane ride**

"Hey Quistis, were your parents upset about any of this?" I didn't hide the hint of concern. She was obviously doing all of this because of me.

"Well... no- not really, they were just a little surprised that's all. Why?"

"It's just I can't help but feel a little responsible for dragging you along, that's all.." I shrugged at her.

"HEY! This was my idea remember?- Don't tell me you're actually trying to take credit?" she smiled giving me a nudge and throwing a Dorito at me.

I laughed along with her and continued talking while messing around, and laughing even more for getting in trouble.

I didn't know how things would have turned out if I would have gone to Balamb alone. All I knew was that we were both in it together and that was all I could ever hope for.

* * *

**1:16pm Balamb Airport**

Quistis and I waited for our luggage to make its way around so we could find the person who was supposed to pick us up.

"I can't believe you spilled the coffee on the airport attendant when you tripped Rinoa." Quistis recalled back while laughing for like the billionth time.

"Hey it wasn't my fault okay-I just didn't think the stupid wire on my iPod would trip me; that's all." Why damn it why, did I set my iPod on the floor!?

"Yeah-yeah whatever you say. But oh my god you should of seen her face, she looked so pissed." she giggled again.

I swear if I heard Quistis laugh at me again I was going to spill something else-and this time she was gonna be the victim_._

"Finally.." I sighed as the bags came around.

"Okay ready- did you get yours Quistis?" I asked over my shoulder. "Quistis?" She wasn't anywhere around. I looked around carrying my bags on one side and hers on the other.

Damn it, where did she go? She was just next to me a second ago?

Okay… I tried to calm myself. She probably went to the restroom or something.

I decided to sit at a nearby bench close to the restrooms and waited until I spotted a familiar blonde.

I think I sat there for like ten minutes before I heard Quistis yelling my name.

"Damn it Rinoa, where'd you go? I went to get the chauffeur at the gates to help carry our bags."

You gotta be kidding me! I carried these bags thinking she had run off on her own. I practically panicked for no reason.

"What are you talking about? I was getting my bags," I protested, "and you go ahead and disappear like that? Would it kill you to tell me where you were going?- You could have saved me the heart attack." I exaggerated.

And… she did what she knew best.

She laughed at me… again.

"Damn it, whatever let's just go." I huffed as I gave her bags to the chauffeur, and carried my own.

We made our way towards the car that was waiting for us at the pick-up lane.

"Good to finally meet the daughter of our lady Julia," said the driver as he took my bags and loaded them into the trunk.

"Uh yeah, umm where is she anyways? She practically forced me to come out here. The least she could do was be here when we arrived." I scoffed.

"My apologies Lady Rinoa, you mother was on her way here, but got called in on short notice."

I nodded as I shook his hand.

"Theodore is my name, but call me Tedd, which ever you like best."

"Sure, but I can't take your apology since it's her fault not yours, so it's a pleasure to meet you." I gave him a warm smile.

Tedd didn't look that old actually, probably the same age as Luce, HEY- he can probably be as nice as her but in guy version! I playfully had my silly realization.

* * *

**2:30pm**

We had finally arrived at my mother's house.

This place looked… so serene, I mean it's true when they say "the grass is much greener on the other side" literally. I could hear the beach from here. It was the same one we drove by on our way here.

The sky was so blue compared to Deling's polluted air and so far it looked like a well-kept town. I could see why my mom decided to stow away in this pleasant little town.

"Hey Rinoa, are you just going to stand there and space out all day or are we going in?" Quistis asked making her way towards the house. "Aww this house isn't as big as the one in Deling Rinoa." She complained as we walked in.

"Well Quistis… if you'd like to know we aren't in Deling anymore, but knowing you, you should probably know that." I teased.

The house wasn't that big, but surprisingly it sorta had this comforting feeling. It was only two stories high, but hey who needs a big house right? The front doors were huge double doors that once you walked past them we directly spotted the curving stair cases on both side of the entrance that connect at the top. The walls were a light brown color where different paintings hung. In the back of the lobby you can see the living room; it was right behind the staircases which were separated by pillars and a hallway that went from left to right. The living room didn't have walls just really high windows; I guessed glass walls were more appropriate. If I followed the right hallway it would lead to the kitchen, and the left led to the garage and a guest room.

"Hey Tedd, can you tell us where our rooms are? We really can't find them." I admitted.

"Oh madam, your room is on the second floor up the right staircase… four doors down on the left." He clarified.

"What about Quistis?"

"Well she can have any room she likes, but I suggest the room right next to yours, since they both share a balcony." he winked at me, letting me in on the secret.

"Thanks!" I quickly turned on my heels and headed for the stairs. "Quistis! I know where our rooms are. Hurry up!"

I ran up the stairs and four rooms down was indeed my room_._ My mom made sure that this room was practically identical to my old room, just a bit smaller.

So not the sky chamber anymore, I huffed to myself. "So not the sky chamber anymore but-ehh.. close enough right?" Quistis said over my shoulder practically reading my mind.

"Well hey, Tedd said your room is right next to mine so let's check it out."

We entered the room next to mine and it was a really soft pink room, decorated with more modern furniture than mine.

"Wait till you see this..." I told Quistis as I marched up towards the double glass doors across the room.

I stepped out into the balcony to reveal a beautiful view of the sea. My God, how could I have missed this when I went into the living room? No wonder the back wall in the living room was all glass… duh.

"And it connects to my room, if you'd like to know?" I added.

Quistis didn't say anything as she just nodded.

I guess she's still shocked because of the view.

* * *

Throughout the week more of our stuff kept arriving as we continued to settle in. When mom finally got home, I told her Quistis came along and she didn't get mad, she was actually amazed that Quistis decided to come over. She agreed it was the best thing that could have happened since she didn't want me getting all sad and depressed.

Haha- so much for trying to make mom mad about changing her plans.

We were yet to attend school, but it wasn't like it was our fault. We had to wait for our records documents to transfer over from Deling before being allowed to set foot on campus.

It was already Saturday around six o'clock in the afternoon, when my mom told me my dad sent me a little surprise. I rushed out to see what it was while nibbling on a Hot Pocket.

"I can't believe it! My dad did sent this!?"I was standing in front of my sky blue BMW. "Quistis get out here! You gotta see this!"

I heard Quistis at the front door, knowing she heard me calling out to her.

"Wow, your dad went all out didn't he?" Quistis asked crossing her arms and smiling at me.

"I know right?" I said as I hugged the front of my car.

"Now to see if I can convince my parents to send my car..." Quistis said taking a bite of my Hot Pocket.

"HEY! that's mine!" I shouted taking it away from her mouth. "And don't bother about your car; we can carpool on mine- hello~"

"Hey well your car is only for two people, what if we have to give someone a ride?" Quistis asked, making me stop and look at her as I made my way into the house.

"Umm well when you put it that way… Do you think your parents would actually send it?"

"I don't know… but if they don't, I'll make them buy me one over here instead." Quistis winked as she walked past me.

It really wasn't urgent for her car to get her. To be honest, we never really gave rides to anyone back in Deling, so I doubted that would become an issue here.

* * *

**5:10am Monday morning**

Damn it, I was already starting to hate this school! I couldn't believe I had to wake up earlier than what I used too. FIVE in the freakin' morning?! Are you kidding me?!

With Quistis carpooling with me, it didn't help much either since I knew I had to be early to school because of her.

Well… no use complaining about it now, I had to get ready for my second first day of school, even though it's the second week already.

Ten minutes past six, I was stressfully ready to go while Quistis was calmly ready in the living room drinking orange juice.

"Morning, what time do we go in again?" I asked as I sat my bag down next to the cough.

"Good morning," She glanced in my direction, "We go in at ten after seven so exactly one hour." I watched as she checked her watch.

"Well I'm going to get something to eat." I walked out making my way to the kitchen.

When it was time to go, we got in my car and started driving towards the school. But since I didn't even have the slightest clue to where it was_,_ Quistis had to look up the directions on her phone. After that, we finally headed in the right direction.

Balamb High was nothing compared to our high school. The school's main colors where white and blue. Like the rest of the town. Instead of five stories high it was only three and it was a lot wider than Deling. The building also looked a little older. But the cool part was that it had a huge parking lot, so I didn't think parking was going to be an issue here.

"Hey, should I look for a parking spot closer or just settle for the first one I take to mind?" I asked Quistis as I slowed down and started looking for a space.

"Nah I don't feel like walking much since I'm wearing high-heels today, so look for a closer one."

"Wow Quistis," Why was she wearing high heels? "It's not like you need to be any taller- Oh hey I see a close one over there" I pointed out.

I sped up a little getting ready to park, when a black 350z just swerved around me and into the parking lot that I was planning on taking.

That car COMPLETELY cut me off. I had to hit the brakes before almost crashing into the car. It pissed me off fast.

"Oh My God!.. Didn't this fuckin' person see that I was gonna park there!?" I said hitting the steering wheel with my fist. Quistis glared at me from the side for my language and back at the asshole that cut me off.

I saw both doors swing open and two guys step out of the car.

The blond passenger glanced at us, and then back at the brunet driver. That guy didn't even take notice; he simply swung his backpack strap over his shoulder and started walking away.

"Listen just park back over there, it's only a couple of spaces away and you can reverse into it." Quistis said trying to calm me down.

I couldn't resist, "Can you believe that SON OF A-" I began to say until I noticed Quistis giving me THAT same glare again. Fine… "- PERSON?" I switched my choice of words.

I had no choice but to reverse and park in the spot Quistis told me. Unfortunately I didn't have a choice but to just let it slide this time.

When Quistis and I reached the lobby, we walked into the crowed lobby since mostly everything and everyone was on the first floor.

"Damn it, where's the office again?"

"Let's just keep walking down the main hall until we reach it." Quistis finished saying as we made our way down the hall. After several pushes and shoves, we finally saw the office. We both walked in and waited to speak to the counselors.

"I can't believe you almost crashed Rinoa." Quistis said drawing my attention while we both took our seats.

"It wasn't my fault! it was THAT asshole who came out of nowhere!" I said gripping the end of my white skirt.

"Well… whatever, let's just get our schedules and head to class, the bell's going to ring like in fifteen minutes, so that gives us enough time to look for our classes." Quistis observed.

"Yeah, you're right I just can't believe he didn't care… I mean it's not like he didn't see me since he DID have to go around me." I went back to getting frustrated about the car stuff.

"Yeah that's true, so he's to blame as well okay?" Quistis finally sided with me. It made me feel a little better.

"Yeah.." I nodded and followed Quistis to the front desk.

"Okay what's your schedule?" I asked Quistis hoping we had some classes together.

"Hmm lets see? We only have one class together and lunch as well."

"What?"

"Yeah, apparently there are different lunch times for people here." Quistis explained.

And instead of four classes it's five, but lunch was an hour long at least.

And I guessed at this school they had this program where every student has an elective?- Which meant we get some sort of elective once a week, so I chose library aide.

I had always liked the feeling of having books around, I may not look like a bookworm but I can't deny having their habits.

"Hey Quistis, what's your elective?" I asked as we made our way out of the office and into the hallway.

"I settled for advanced computers. I might as well get started filling in my parent's footsteps right?"

I nodded to what Quistis said and started climbing the stairs, since I had History class first.

Quistis got my attention, when she said she was going to go find her math class that was located on a different floor.

"I'll see you at lunch Rinoa, I have to go in a complete different direction from here, so text me okay?"

"Sure, I'll see you then."

* * *

I managed to get in class before the bell, and talked to the teacher before class started.

"Ms. Caraway? Is it?" said the history teacher, an old lady with glasses that looked like she was a friendly grandma.

"Yes ma'am."

"Well you are a week late to my class, but no major objectives have taken place, it seems you made it just in time." She revealed.

"Thanks, um which seat do I take?"

"Any is fine just try to maintain yourself from disrupting the class."

Wow… she already saw me as a trouble maker. "I won't don't worry." I finished saying as I looked for a seat.

I settle for the second to last row of the class next to the book shelves. People started to show up as more time passed. There were still about four minutes left before class started, so I decided to go through my messages.

Wow I still had messages from spring time… I gotta get rid of all this. I Mostly had messages between me and Quistis, and a few from other people we talked too.

Once I reached the summer messages, I came across a familiar message, "Oh my- damn it! I forgot all about Selphie!" I said as I covered my mouth.

Unexpectedly the girl sitting in front of me spoke, "What about me?" The girl turned around. "Rinoa?.." the small petite brunette turned around and stared at me with a puzzled look.

"Selphie is that really you? It's me Rinoa." I excitedly began getting up from my seat and went around my table to give her a hug.

We both couldn't believe it, after so long we were finally standing face-to-face.

"Wow you're in Balamb too." Selphie said jumping up and down.

"Yup, my mom forced my dad and me to agree, but a friend of mine tagged along with me, so we both ended up transferring here. You gotta meet her, her name is Quistis."

"Yeah can't wait! Any friend of Rinny's is a friend of mine." she smiled at me. "Hey how about you sit next to me?" asked Selphie as she ran around my desk and picked up my bag to place it on the empty desk next to hers.

"I guess I don't have a choice now." I giggled. "So why'd you transfer to Balamb Selphie?" I asked taking out my binder.

"You know my parents business got moved out here, so I couldn't stay in Tribia."

"Wow, so you were forced to come over here as well?"

"Yup-yup."

"So have you made any friends yet?" I changed the subject.

"Well not really, but now I did." she smiled at me.

"Okay so when's lunch?" I asked getting tired of waiting for the class bell and the next three to come.

Selphie laughed again, and answered, "that's gonna be a while, but don't' worry. Lunch is what I look forward to every day."

* * *

Well after boring History.

An endless English class, followed by physics and killer math-

It was finally lunch time. Yes!

I began texting Quistis to find her location, when my phone all of a sudden got knocked out of my hand and onto the floor. Someone bumped into me rather rudely.

"Hey?!.. I said looking for the person who hit me.

"Well you're in my way, move." The rude voice said.

I couldn't see who it was since that person's back was facing me and had a hood on.

I didn't bother and decided to look for my phone instead, which by the way was kicked next to the lockers.

That was the second time today that I took someone's shit like that.

One more time… and whoever it is better be ready. Thankfully when I retrieved my phone it didn't get damaged.

I looked at my phone screen and I noticed I had two new text messages.

**Im at da lunch line already** **Saved u a spot.**

And the next one:

**Hurry up im almost at the counter**

I stuffed my phone in my bag and started walking faster to the lunch area. I spotted Quistis almost at the front of the line, so I still had a chance. I made my way over to where she was and started texting Selphie. I asked her if she wanted to have lunch since she said she didn't really make any friends yet.

When me and Quistis got our lunches and started heading toward the lunch tables, everyone strangely glanced our way making us feel like complete foreigners. It was like they knew we weren't from around here and they can sniff the difference.

Quistis shrugged it off by rolling her eyes and walking towards an empty table in the middle.

"Hey are you sure it's a good idea to sit in the middle," I contemplated, "Everyone's staring." I pointed out to Quistis while I placed my lunch tray on the table after she sat down across.

"Like I care, it's empty anyways and I don't care if people decide to stare." Quistis finished and started opening her diet coke.

I was about to do the same when I felt my phone vibrate. It was a text message from Selphie saying:

**"Sorry cant**

**Im in class right now for**

**Some late work..lol"**

I was about to reply to her when I noticed the table behind ours. Selphie was sitting there with a group of other people. She had completely lied to me.

"Hey what's up?" asked Quistis as she noticed I was staring at someone. "What? Do you know her?" Quistis pointed out at Selphie, who was laughing with some guy wearing a cowboy hat.

I didn't say anything and was about to close my phone when Quistis suddenly decided to snatch it out of my hands. Quistis saw the picture ID of Selphie which I took in class and read the message. Her eyes narrowed as she glared at the screen and then at Selphie behind me.

"Class huh?" Quistis said before standing up and making her way to the table behind us.

"No Quistis don't! she was just kidding..haha" I tried to fake laugh. But she just rolled her eyes at me and stood up before walking over and standing in front of their table. I saw her toss my phone in front of Selphie and got her attention along with the rest of the table. I continued watching as Selphie looked at Quistis and down at the phone.

Selphie bit her lip as she looked up and met my eyes.

"Oh umm.. Rinny, it's just-"

Quistis didn't let her finish. She raised her hand up signaling her to stop talking. "SAVE IT." She picked the phone back up and deleting the contact number, "Here RINOA..." Quistis said a little higher than supposed to, saying my name loud and clear like trying to correct Selphie for calling me Rinny. "I took care of it, and DELETED the number."

I looked at Selphie and she didn't meet my eyes this time.

"Hey Selph, you know these two barbies?" asked the blond guy with a tattoo on his face.

She didn't say anything, but instead she suddenly got up from her seat and ran out of the lunch area. I was about to follow her when Quistis pulled me back by the arm. She didn't hold back from giving me a where-are-you-going glare.

"Listen I don't know what your deal is with Selph, but you don't start shit up like that here." the guy in the cowboy hat protested.

"What? you think your friend is the victim here? Wow don't make me laugh." Quistis scoffed as she placed her hands on her hips. "Now you listen, my friend here." She pointed at me and continued. "Yeah she got a text from your Selph- or whatever." Quistis being sarcastic, making quotation marks with her fingers on saying her name. "She said she was in class catching up on class work, while laughing her ass off behind us and lying to my friend just because she didn't want to hang out." Quistis crossed her arms. "You could check the phone if you don't believe me. You can recognize the number on it since it's no longer under Rinoa's contacts."

The blond was about to reach for the phone when another guy took the phone away and looked at it.

"Yeah it's her number, so what?" The brunet said while handing the phone to his friend. "Just because she ignored your friend, doesn't mean you can tell her shit."

"Yeah!" the blond guy followed.

Quistis lowered her arms and I noticed how she was forming her fists tighter and tighter for what was happening.

"Well then tell your friend when you see her face that if she's going to lie, to come up with a better fuckin' excuse." she finished by taking the phone away and putting it in my hand.

"What was that?.. Mind repeating that for me?" asked another blond with a slanted scar down the middle of his face.

Everyone looked at him and back at Quistis.

"Did I stutter? Or are you as retarded as your friend Selph?" Quistis covered her sarcastic laughter with the back of her hand.

"Wow.. What a bitch." the blond guy finished before sitting back down.

Quistis didn't lose the chance on taking me by the arm and dragging me back to our table.

"What the hell Quistis- You went too far." I said avoiding eye contact and focusing my attention at my feet under the table.

"Listen Rinoa, I saw how hurt you were when you saw her over there after lying to you. It just pissed me off and I lost my cool that's all?" Quistis said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Yeah I was a bit upset, but you still went too far. Let alone going and yelling at people we don't even know." I said crossing my arms.

"Rinoa it didn't look like you were a bit upset and they started it."

"Whatever… fine, but I'm still gonna talk to Selphie."

"Yeah, do whatever you want just don't bring her around me."

* * *

**At the other table**

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ABOUT!?" Everyone looked at Seifer.

"Man shut up chicken-wuss, your too fuckin loud." Seifer hissed behind his teeth before taking a bite from his pizza.

"It's just that it looked like you were going say something back, but chickened out." Zell said as he put ketchup on one of his hotdogs.

"Well there's two things wrong with what you said. First of all, you're the chicken. And second of all, you have to mind you language in front of a lady like that."

Zell gave him a confused glance and looked at Irvine before breaking into a laughing fit.

"So you like the ones that bite back, am I right?" joined in Irvine while laughing with Zell.

"Fuck your question- all I can say is… that her mistake was coming over here and getting my attention." Seifer said while bumping Squall on the arm. "Ain't that right?"

"Yeah whatever, she's not that desperate." Squall said as he was picking up his tray and getting ready to throw it away.

"Hey! You don't know that." Seifer yelled out to Squall since he didn't even bother looking over his shoulder.

Seifer turned back to look at Zell and Irvine, who were trying to hold their laughter in.

"Yeah yeah laugh all you want but believe me, she's not going anywhere near a guy, not while I'm around. Cuz you know what guys?.."

"What?" both Zell and Irvine said while trying to stop laughing.

"She's already taken." Seifer finished off by standing up and taking his tray and throwing it in the trash bin as well.

He left walking out of the lunch area, shortly after Squall.

* * *

**Chapter 3 is complete but i don't know if i had really serious mistakes, so please let me know if you catch anything kay**


	4. threatened

**Okay I'm going through revising my work, to change any little mistakes that I left behind.**

**I know the beginning was pretty choppy with really bad grammar mistakes, but i think i took care of it already.**

* * *

**Rinoa's POV**

I watched as one of the guys from the previous table get up while the rest of them kept laughing about something.

Shortly after, another guy got up and followed behind as the warning bell rang to get to class. Usually I would complain about lunch being over, but this time… I think I kinda welcomed it. Like this whole time Quistis and I sat quietly to ourselves after what happened. It was way too awkward to talk about anything, so we just kinda sat there and ate.

Finally lunch was over and now we had our last class for the day. Quistis and I had the same class so we headed towards our Physiology class on the second floor. The schedule specified that we were to attend this class every day except Wednesdays, since every Wednesday was elective period. Meaning, we had to go to our elective choice instead of going to Physiology.

Quistis got up and threw her lunch away while continuing to give me the cold shoulder. I guessed telling her about patching things up with Selphie after school pissed her off. Yeah- good reason to ignore me. I sighed and got up putting my trash in the bins.

Something was telling me my day was only going to get worse…

If I recapped what's happened so far, I almost crashed- got knocked over almost breaking my phone? Shortly followed by almost losing an old friend and getting in an argument with a group of complete strangers at the same time; Oh and last but not least Quistis was now giving me the cold shoulder.

Wow~ right?

I kept going over the same thoughts until we got to our classroom on the second floor; Physiology, Room 406 Prof. Shelinda. We stepped inside the moment the final bell rang. We instantly noticed the several curious stares people were giving us but we had to walk straight across the front of the class in order to hand our schedules to the teacher at her desk. As we approached her, she switched her attention from her clipboard to the schedules in our hands. She inspected them real quick and wrote something down.

"Hmm, it seems the two of you are just in luck. Today we are finally going to get our assigned seating. Now let's see where I can place you two." She said while biting the tip of her pen. "Well first things first, let me get everyone in their assigned seats and we will see from there. Okay Ms. Caraway, Ms. Trepe?"

We both nodded and stepped behind her desk as she started calling name by name and pointing at the desks each individual was assigned too.

As we continued waiting, I recognized one of the guys that Quistis yelled at during lunch. He was in the back of the class with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. I guess he recognized us too, specially Quistis since he was practically beaming at her. I tried nudging Quistis, but she continued ignoring me. I totally forgot that she was giving me the cold shoulder. "Hey Quistis, psst… I know your mad at me but hear me out." I continued to poke her shoulder. She replied by just shrugging me off again. "Well at least I know you can hear me. Now listen, the blond guy in the back of the room recognizes you from the incident earlier. I don't know but I don't like the look on his face." I whispered to her which I guessed it sorta got to her since she looked at the back of the class and noticed the guy I mentioned was indeed looking at her. Quistis was about to say something, but was interrupted by the teacher walking toward us.

"Okay ladies, now that I've got everyone seated, I can place you two." She continued while looking at her clipboard again. "Now then let's see… Ms. Caraway you'll be seating on the right column second to last row on the right." I started making my way towards the back of the room to my assigned seating while spotting a very familiar hoodie. I walked around the back of his assigned seating since I sat diagonally in front of him. I took my seat and started taking my binder out of my bag when I noticed Quistis walking to her seat. She was on the same row as me but on the left column instead, but the thing that bugged me was that she was forced to sit right in front of the weird blond guy, who for some reason let out a strong laugh. He tipped his head back laughing full heartedly.

Obviously that was going to get the teacher's attention, "Mr. Almasy, I can't help but notice your enthusiasm to start the class now." Ms. Shelinda got his attention, "Well since you're in a very good mood for me, go ahead and collect all the homework from last week. Thank you." The Professor finished saying as she started erasing the white board.

I sat there noticing how Almasy made his way around the room picking up the homework and since we weren't doing anything, I took out my phone and texted Quistis across the row.

**Hey Quistis, are you gonna be okay sitting there?**

I clicked send when I noticed that guy had reached my row and then behind. I heard him whisper something to the hoodie guy sitting diagonal from over my left shoulder, and I couldn't help but look over.

It seemed like those two were actually friends. I saw how the brunet just said something back and Almasy responded with giving him a pat on the back before continuing collecting the homework.

I turned my attention back to my phone because I got a reply from Quistis.

**It's fine, I'll live, don't worry about it.**

I put my phone away and started taking notes, since the teacher had started the lecture already.

* * *

HALFWAY THROUGH CLASS-

I received a random text message from Quistis while I was in the middle of taking notes.

**Rinoa I tried ignoring him this whole time, but I'm starting to lose my patience. He won't stop kicking the back of my chair. SOS!**

As soon as I looked over at Quistis I saw Almasy kicking the back of her chair. She was right. It looked very annoying and frustrating. Quistis would stop writing every now and then because it would cause her to mess up on her paper.

I wasn't the only one that noticed since the guy with the hoodie behind me was also watching.

I looked back at Quistis when Almasy started kicking harder.

If I didn't know any better, I think this would be the time Quistis reached her snapping point- I had to do something quick before she did.

I looked back at the board and noticed the Professor writing notes again on the board. It would probably be a while before she directed her attention to the class, so I took the small chance she wasn't looking and I threw the first thing I saw on my desk as fast as I could at Almasy. I ended up picking up my pencil and throwing it hard at Almasy. It totally caught him off-guard hitting him right on his right cheek.

"WHAT THE HELL!" He startled everyone as he yelled looking around for the object that hit him.

I faced forward as fast as I could while still watching him with the corner of my eyes.

I saw Almasy looking over at my direction making me a little bit nervous, but I noticed he wasn't looking directly at me.

He was looking at guy behind my left shoulder.

Almasy bent over to pick up the pencil and got ready to throw it back at the guy behind me when the Professor interrupted him.

"Siefer, I don't know what causes you to disrupt my class every time, but you are getting dangerously close. Don't make me repeat myself again." Almasy sat the pencil down and looked over again at brunet. He obviously thought the guy behind me did it.

The brunet surprisingly smirked totally confusing me but it even shocked me when I saw him flip off.

Wait!- Did he just take the blame?

For the rest of the class Almasy stopped kicking Quistis' seat and I didn't get caught for throwing the pencil.

When the dismissal bell rang, I walked over to Quistis and waited for her to put her binder away. "Hey Quistis, sorry about what happened. I didn't want you to get in trouble, so I did the first thing that came to mind." Quistis gave me a questionable look and giggled.

"I knew it was you who threw the pencil. I mean hello… sky blue pencil. I don't think a guy would use that kind of pencil." She smiled softly.

It was my turn to laugh since what she said makes a lot of sense; silly how Almasy couldn't analyze it like that.

I stopped laughing when Quistis caught my attention by asking me a question. "Hey Rinoa, are you going to go looking for that Selphie chick or whatever?" I didn't look at her when I nodded to her question. "I see, well I'm not going to stop you, so go ahead and I'll be waiting by the car okay. Just text me when you're done, so I know when you're coming." Quistis said as she walked away from me.

I did feel bad that I didn't listen to her after she stood up for me, but I knew Selphie had a good reason as to why she had to lie to me.

I climbed down the first flight of stairs and kept my eyes focused on looking for a small girl with bouncy brunette hair.

I didn't find her inside so I headed out the double doors and towards the front of the school where the school fountain was. I finally spotted Selphie sitting on the fountain edge with a couple of friends. I recognized Almasy, the guy with the black hoodie, and the cowboy dude from lunch.

Well Almasy was trying to shove the brunet with the hoodie, while the cowboy tried to comfort Selphie.

Alright this was it… I took a long breath of air and tried to relax myself before approaching her, "Selphie, can I talk to you? I need to apologize for earlier." I began to explain as I approached her.

Selphie didn't think twice, as soon as she noticed I was getting closer, she got up and started running toward the parking lot.

It surprised me, "Wait Selphie!" I called after her while starting to run.

Without expecting what was about to happen, I suddenly slipped on a puddle of water from the fountain and got shoved by someone, causing me to go straight for the fountain.

A small shriek escaped me as I dropped my bag before hitting the water and saving it from getting in the fountain with me.

"OH MY GOD! IT'S FUCKIN' COLD!" Yelled the guy next to me.

Wait! I wasn't the only one that went into the fountain? Who the?-

I looked over and saw the brunet with the hoodie, glaring at me. I was about to yell at him for bringing me down with him, but totally forgot the situation because… something else caught my attention.

His gorgeous steel-blue eyes. It was like I was instantly hypnotized by them.

It took a few seconds before snapping out of it.

I broke out of his trance when he was stepping out fountain. I stared awkwardly as I noticed him offering his hand to help me out.

By the time I was out of the fountain, I noticed a pretty big crowd had already formed; it mostly consisted of people laughing or pointing at us for being dumb enough to fall in the fountain.

I released his hand immediately and went to pick up my bag. Apparently the cowboy had picked it up, when I fell in, since he was holding it for me. "Oh Uhh here, think you might want this back." He handed me back my bag as I turned my attention back at the guy who was totally soaked like me.

"What the heck was that about!" I pointed at me and then at the fountain. "You could have been more careful you know?"

"It wasn't my fault." He easily stated while pulling out his soaked cell phone from his pocket.

"What! You expect me to believe that you lost your balance and knocked me into the fountain?" I said crossing my shivering arms.

"No, THIS dumbass over here shoved me at the exact time you slipped on THAT water puddle. YOU collided with you and we both fell into the fountain smartass." I rolled my eyes at how rude he was. "Which reminds me," He continued, "I think this belongs to you." He handed me a too familiar object.

My sky blue pencil.

I took it with my hand all shivering.

"What the hell!" Interrupted Almasy pointed at me. "So you were the one that threw the damn pencil at me?" I totally forgot he was here.

Well no use hiding from it now right? I mean what's the worst that could happen…?

I crossed my arms again, "Yeah it was me that threw the damn pencil, but it was for a good reason." I defended, "YOU wouldn't stop kicking the back of my friend's seat, and she was asking me for help. So the first thing that came to mind was throw my pencil at you." I finished as I sneezed.

"Well then for future reference, tell your friend that if she doesn't like me kicking the back of her chair, then she could've simply told me to stop." He made it sound so simple.

I looked at him questionably and nodded. "Fine, I will but that makes your friend over here." I pointed at the brunet who was apparently shaking his phone trying to get the water out. "Innocent from throwing the pencil, so apologize from assuming and getting him soaked for something he didn't do."

The brunet stopped shaking his phone and looked at it for two seconds before winding his arm back and throwing his phone across the parking lot as hard as he could. "Damn it Seifer, YOU OWE ME A NEW FUCKIN' PHONE!" He picked up his backpack and started walking towards the parking lot. Almasy flipped him off as he walked away, and turned his attention back at me.

"Listen chick, I don't give a damn what I do to Leonhart, but apparently I got him and he got you. So it was like taking out two birds with one stone right?" He finished off laughing.

I couldn't believe this. He didn't even give a damn for what he did to his friend. He wasn't the one to blame, it was me.

Whatever I don't care either. I rolled my eyes at Almasy before walking towards the parking lot; the same way umm… Leonheart went? I think that was his last name.

I was walking at a faster pace than him, since I was slowly catching up to him. I noticed he was getting closer to his car because of the way he started looking through his backpack for keys. When he turned off the alarm, I saw the lights flash from a too familiar car.

THAT FREAKIN BLACK 350Z!

The same blond guy from earlier and the lunch room incident was waiting by the car. It was the guy with the tattoo on the side of his face. He was standing by the passenger side.

My anger sky rocketed. I couldn't hold back anymore. I grew so pissed off! Because of him- he was the reason I was in this situation and all the other times earlier throughout the day.

I had enough. "SO YOU'RE THE ONE THAT CUT ME OFF IN THE MORNING!" I yelled at him catching him off-guard since I was a few steps away from him.

"Yeah so what? Are you stalking me now or something?" He opened the trunk and placed his backpack inside.

"Hey man, what's going on? Why are you all wet and why is she too?" Asked the blond, who was clueless to the whole situation.

"Long story, I'll tell you later when I feel like it." Leonhart glanced at him.

I turned back at the brunet. "Did you forget already?- YOU almost made me crash in the morning for a stupid parking space?" I protested, "You can't say you didn't see me, since you DID swerve around me to get in front of me and steal the parking spot." I said rubbing my arms up and down.

He looked at me annoyed, "I DON'T care what I did to you, I DON'T care if you're right and I'm wrong. Just get out of the way so I won't run you over." He said as he made his way around to the driver's side and pulled the door open.

That did it. "Well I DON"T care who you are, but at least know this; I DON'T give a damn if I hit your car either." I mocked his way of talking, "So if you're in my way next time, I'll make sure to get you out of my way, got that!" I took one last chance to glare at him as he did the same and walked away. I took my phone out of my bag, and was about to text Quistis, but decided not to since I was already standing behind my own car. Quistis was sitting on the hood of my car so I caught her attention by taking off the alarm with the controller.

"What in the world happened to you?" Quistis jump off of the hood.

"Long story, I'll tell you once I get home and change okay. I'm freakin' freezing." I told her as I got in my car and turned on the ignition. Quistis got in the car as well, holding off the questions for later.

I was starting to reverse, when I hit the brakes instantly. I suddenly saw Leonhart's black 350z parked right behind me on purpose.

Without hesitating, I pushed the door to my car open and stepped out.

He did the same, and placed his arms over the top of his car and stated these words; words that would completely haunt me, and possibly change my very last year in high school.

"Get this, you're at MY school. And I have enough power to do whatever the FUCK I want. Don't regret what you said earlier, because you deserve what's coming." Just like that, he got back in his car and sped away. I stood there staring at the 350z as it got out of sight. After I watched it disappear, I finally decided to get back in my car and closed the door. I gripped the steering wheel and finally understood the situation I just got in. I rested my head on my hands gripping the steering wheel and did what I hated the most…

I cried.

Quistis was saying something next to me but I didn't pay any attention, all I focused on were the words he threatened me with and how they kept replaying over and over in my head.

* * *

**Chapter 4 done. If anyone wishes to criticize please do so. Any help or advice counts kay. Thanx**


	5. My new friend

**Hey Chapter 5 is up now. This is the first time changing POV's so I'm gonna try as best as i can. Well i hope you like, so Let's move on!**

* * *

**Squall's POV**

I stood there staring at her back as she retreated to her car not far from mine. She met with her bitchy blonde friend from earlier.

Now I see why they got along.

I settled back in my car and turned to Zell who wouldn't stop staring at me.

"Can you stop? It's annoying." I didn't look at him, but focused on turning on the ignition instead.

"Squall, you need to tell me what just happened- I'm drawing blanks, especially the part where both of you are soaking wet." He said trying to get my attention.

"Fine I will, but first thing's first." I wasn't going to let her have the last say, "There's no way I'm fuckin' letting her off that easy."

I punched the gas in reverse and swerved out of the parking spot to surprise her backing out of her parking spot. Noticing how she jerked the car to a stop, I had caught her attention. I stepped out of my car since she did the same.

I placed my arms on the roof of my car, and said what I fuckin' had to say, "Get this, you're at MY school. And I have enough power to do whatever the FUCK I want. Don't regret what you said earlier, because you deserve what's coming." I got back in my car and sped off the school grounds.

"What the hell? fuck man! You can't do that to a chick. Usually we get the fucking jocks or the pricks that get on our nerves, but her? Why?" Zell said looking over his shoulder.

"Whatever. She needs to learn her place." I got one hand off the wheel and wiped off some of the water still running down my face. "Believe it or not, but that bitch is worse than her friend- the blonde bitch that came and yelled at Selphie and then us during lunch?" Zell nodded to that, so I continued. "Well she's the best friend. I didn't know it was her at first, but since me and Seifer have the last class with them, I got the message."

Zell turned to look at me curiously, "Okay I get that part, but why did you decide to make her the next victim?"

I sighed and rubbed my temples as I waited for the red light to change green.

"Well remember the chick I cut off in the morning before I stole the parking spot?"

"Yeah- which by the way reminds me; why did you do that?"

I glared at him, "First of all, I always park there, and second she was taking her sweet ass time." I wasn't just going to wait for her bitch ass to park before getting through, "Fuck that, since when doI have to explain to anyone?" I finished my rant without really answering his question.

Zell sighed and shook his head. "Whatever, just don't overdo it. Remember what happened last time when we did this last year?"

"Yeah, and so what? I know what I did and who cares." I made a right turn going up town.

"Just don't run this one out of town, okay?" Zell finished by getting his backpack from the little back space from the back of my car.

When I stopped the car in front of Zell's part-time job, he got out. He worked at a boxing gym in mid plaza.

"She wasn't even the one we were going after so that wasn't our fault." I recalled back to what happened last year.

"Yeah, true but I can't help but feel sorry that she ended up getting involved, that's all."

I looked at Zell and shrugged. It pissed me off how things turn out in the end, but it wasn't like we could do anything about it.

Zell left the front door and I gunned it down the road.

The reason why I was actually going to deal with this chick was because of her stubbornness and shitty mistakes.

I didn't know where this bitch was from but now she was going to learn the hard.

* * *

**Rinoa's POV**

I couldn't drive back after everything sunk in. I ended up telling Quistis to drive the car. I promised her I would tell her everything once when we got home.

My head felt like it was pounding for how much distress had piled up.

I helplessly watched the scenery zoom past us as Quistis drove me home. She didn't say much on the drive home, or even took a glance at me. As for me I just sat there looking out the window noticing that we were passing through down town.

When we finally got home, I didn't wait for the car to come to a complete stop. I opened the door and ran inside.

I ran up the stairs and into my room taking off my heels. I really wanted to get out of these clothes as soon as possible.

I kicked everything I was wearing off and ran into my bathroom.

It felt like I was freezing, I swear my mind had imagined m skin turning blue.

I switched the shower on and didn't wait for it to be at the right temperature. I turned the knob all the way down the red line and got in.

The shower helped me relax a bit, so when I got out I didn't feel so messed up. I wrapped a towel around me and headed towards the closet for clothes. I settled with wearing jean shorts and a red blouse. I tied my hair into two loose pony tails and returned to my room thinking Quistis was going to be there sitting on my bed; waiting for me to explain everything, but… she wasn't.

She was probably in her room. I left my room and knocked on her door, but there was no answer.

I didn't hear anything so I turned the knob letting myself in to scope the room.

"Quistis? Are you in here?" I asked checking her bathroom and closet but instead I heard a voice coming from the balcony.

"You didn't try the balcony." Quistis looked over her shoulder.

I slumped my shoulders, "Sorry..."

"Well care to explain?" she asked handing me a bottle of water.

I nodded while grabbing the water bottle and taking a quick sip, "Well here goes…"

…

"So do you think he's actually going to go through with his words?" Quistis asked.

"Maybe?- I don't know. He probably said it to scare me." I finished.

Quistis shook her head and stared out toward the beach. "I don't know Rinoa, I thought you would have been able to keep your cool, since I kept mine even when that asshole was kicking the back of my seat." She glanced at me.

"The only reason why you kept your reasoning, was because I saved you, remember."

"Yeah, but you didn't get blamed for it now did you?" She leaned over in my direction.

"Don't do that, it makes me feel shorter." I took a step back.

She laughed at my height insecurity.

Quistis finished laughing and began saying something I didn't hear,"…that's all right?"

"what was that? I didn't hear the first part."

She rolled her eyes, "Listen I'm only going to say this once more. Let's try to do as he says and keep you out of his way. He doesn't seem like the kind of guy who cares. He probably did it to scare you. That's all right?" She explained waiting for my answer.

"I told you it was a maybe, but all I know is that I'm not on his good side." I leaned over the railing.

"Well we won't know until tomorrow." Quistis summed it up walking back into her room. "No use worrying about it now." She closed her door.

I walked over towards my side of the balcony and opened the door to my room.

I was about to step in, but decided against it. I returned to the hand rail and stared out to the beach. I distracted myself by glancing around the other houses that outline the Cliffside like my house. glanced around the cliff-side to see if there were any houses similar to mine that included the same view. Strangely I did notice a few houses.

One really big villa in particular caught my attention at the other side of the hill. It actually had its own stairway down the hill and straight to the shore.

My house didn't have that. We were on the cliff side, so it's a sharp way down; which meant, if I ever wanted to go to the beach, I would have to get in my car and drive around to the bottom of the hill and go on from there.

I finally decided to head inside. I went through my room, down the halls and stairs, and out the front door.

I stepped out of my house with the intention of retrieving my school bag out of the car since I left it there earlier. Once I got my bag out, I slammed the car door shut.

I didn't expect this, but I guessed I slammed the car door a little too loud since I heard something cry out as a result.

What… was that? I glanced around and even underneath the car, but didn't find anything.

It wasn't nearby then…

I headed for the gate and pressed the button on the wall to open it. I stepped out and briefly scoped the area.

Finally I saw what was whimpering. It was a small puppy. I stopped midway from picking it up since it flinched. "Come on puppy, I'm not gonna hurt you." I tried sounding gentle.

It looked up at me cutely and down at the floor.

I moved closer and this time it didn't flinch. I went to pick him up and he did shake a little at first but it stopped. "Now, was that so bad?" I played with his little paw.

I walked back into the driveway and closed the gate with the wall button. As I waited for the gate to close, I didn't believe what I saw.

Leonhart's black 350Z drove up the street. I followed the car with my eyes, and stood there dumbfounded. I noticed the car make a left turn, heading up higher onto the hill.

All the possible questions came swarming into my mind.

Did he live around here? Did he see me? If he did, then that meant he knew where I lived. What if he followed me up here? Was he really that serious? I shook my head trying to stop the questions from flowing.

I heard the puppy whimper again catching my attention. Finally the gate closed and I did the only thing I could do. As quickly as possible I walked back inside the house and locked the door with every lock it had.

"What's that?" I looked up the stairs and saw Quistis. Apparently she had just gotten out of the shower, since her hair was tied up in a fluffy pink towel.

"My new friend, isn't he cute?" I turned my body so that she could see the puppy.

"Really? Where'd you get him?"

"I got him just now, he was outside the gate when I went to get my bag out of my car." I let her see him. She picked him up and raised him up high.

"Does he have a name?" Quistis looked over at me.

"Umm not really, I just found him." I told her looking at the puppy and the painting that hung behind him. I saw a signature on the bottom right corner, and I knew that was the name I was gonna give him.

"How about Angelo?"

Quistis looked at the puppy and started calling it by the name I just told her.

"Hey look, I think he likes it. See?" Quistis pointed at his tail. "Look its wagging."

I giggled as I took Angelo out of her hands.

"Let's go do homework Angelo." I said as I made my way towards the living room.

* * *

Just when I finished my homework an hour later, the front door opened. I looked over to see who it was and it was apparently my mom getting home. She took off her small vest and placed it on the coat hanger. She noticed me looking over at her, with Angelo on the couch and me sitting on the floor.

"Shouldn't it be the other way?" She asked as she walked over.

"Huh?" I looked at Angelo, and back at mom. "Nope."

"So where did you get him?" She asked as she picked up Angelo.

"He was crying outside the gate, so I picked him up and made him my friend." I said as I stood up.

"Well how about school? How did it go? Did you like it?" She said as she played with Angelo's paw like I did earlier.

I didn't want to tell her about school. I wanted to forget my first day of school here. But it seemed that every time I tried to forget, someone had to bring it up.

"Fine, it wasn't great." I told her.

"Don't worry, It'll get better." She said sitting down with Angelo on her lap. "So do you want to call your father and tell him about it?"

I thought about it, but ended up agreeing moments later. The phone rang a couple of times before someone picked up the house phone. I was so happy when Luce picked up the phone.

"_Caraway residency, how can I help you?"_

"Luce is that you?" I couldn't help the grin that formed across my face.

"_Oh lady Rinoa, I can't believe it. How are you?"_

I spent a little while talking with Luce as I told her what I had been up too and skipped the whole school part that involved Leonhart. I also jumped to the part about Angelo.

"Well Luce is daddy home?"

"_Not yet dear, but he should be home shortly. I could have him give you a call back."_

"Sure, tell him to call me back once he gets home."

"_Of course child."_

"Okay Luce, I'll talk to you later, bye."

I hung up the phone and walked back into the living room.

"Hey mom, dad wasn't home so…" I stood there by myself since the living room was empty. "Mom?"

Where did she take Angelo? I walked around to the kitchen to find her with Angelo sitting in the sink covered in soap.

"Mom? What are you doing to Angelo?" I asked her as I came around the counter.

"Well, isn't it obvious? I'm giving him a bath."

I looked at Angelo whimpering at me. He was seriously trying to ask me how could I leave him with the mean lady giving him a bad.

"Dear hand me a small towel?" She asked as she turned the water off.

I looked around and found one in one of the many drawers.

"Here." I handed her a purple towel.

"Thanks. Okay here we go Angelo, ready?" My mom raised Angelo and sat him on the towel before drying him off.

"He smelled a little iffy, so I took the chance while you were talking to your dad, and gave him a bath."

"Dad wasn't home yet, so Luce told me she's going to have him call me back once he's back from work." I picked up Angelo and rolled him up in the towel like a baby. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, and fished it out. It was my dad calling me back, so I handed Angelo to my mom and answered my phone. I looked at mom and she started rocking Angelo in her arms like a baby. I smiled at the sight.

"Hi dad I missed you." I walked out of the kitchen, taking my conversation to the other room.

…

I finished talking with dad but I ended up telling him the truth about everything. How school sucked because of one guy and how I fell in the fountain; along with meeting Angelo- everything.

And just like any other parent, he told me what I wanted to hear. It's like they all thought the same. The phrase: Everything will be okay, you'll be fine; was highly overrated.

Wow if I had a nickel for every time a parent would say that to their child- seriously...

The rest of the day I spent it with Angelo and mom, but that didn't last. She had to leave again before dinner. So Quistis and I ate dinner by ourselves. After that we decided to watch a couple of movies in the living room before turning for the night. I tucked in Angelo with me and tried going to sleep.

Minutes began to tick away and I would seriously watch my clock blink each second away. My eyes could only handle so much; I tired them out that way and finally felt drowsy a little past midnight.

I wished this night would last forever, because I didn't want to go to school.

* * *

**Finally the story is progressing and I'm gonna try to keep updating frequently so hopefully it attracts more fans and people that wish to point out mistakes.**

**Any small changes help so if anything let me know. Thanx**


	6. Soda pop

**Okay I'm gonna try and make the following chapters as long as this one.**

**And as for updating, I'll try to have a new chapter up every weekend.**

**oh and thank you Niqsta for helping me out. Your the best!**

* * *

**4:02am**

I woke up to the sound of Angelo scratching the balcony door. As impossible as it felt, I went over to pick him up and place him in the bed with me, excepted he had other plans. He wanted to go outside.

"Alright already, come on." I talked to Angelo as I wiped my yawning tears. I opened the balcony door instead to see what he wanted outside.

It was really chilly in the mornings especially because of our location.

I looked down at Angelo and noticed he was sitting down and looking down at the beach.

"What is it boy? You see something?" I tried following his gaze and found what he was so focused on.

I guess he was looking at some person jogging around the beach. It was obviously a guy since he was just wearing sweat pants and no shirt. Who in their right mind would get up at four o'clock in the morning to go jogging?

I picked up Angelo. "Come on boy, no use sitting and wondering about it." We went inside and I closed the door.

I couldn't decide whether getting another hour of sleep or getting an early start for school. I finally made up my mind and decided getting ready for school was my best option.

I brushed my teeth and took my shower before retreating to my closet in search for clothes. I easily crossed off the idea of wearing a skirt. Who knew what kind of trouble I was going to be getting myself into throughout the day, so I settled with wearing black mini-shorts. As for a shirt, I decided to go with a navy-blue V-neck.

For shoes? Something to run in I suppose, so I got out my black high-top Nikes.

I felt safe wearing these clothes just in case anything happened. Last but not least, I had to style my hair. I curled my hair and clipped back the short hair on my forehead. I let the curls fall softly over my shoulders and began with my make-up. I decided with just eye liner and lip gloss.

By the time I was done it was barely five o'clock.

I looked at Angelo as I walked back into my room and noticed he was sound asleep on the floor next to the balcony door. I guess he was still trying to look out towards the beach. I scooped him up and place him on the bed and since I still have an hour left before breakfast, I started watching T.V in my room and skimmed through the channels.

* * *

After breakfast and getting ready to leave, I carried Angelo outside with me.

I placed Angelo down on the lawn when I saw Quistis come out of the house. I made my way toward the garage and Quistis followed. After getting in the car I backed out and waited for the gate to open.

My mind wondered as I remembered how yesterday Leonhart's car drove by as I waited for the gate to close. The thought shook me but I didn't let it get to me. I shifted my car in reverse and drove out of the drive way and down the hill.

When I pulled into the school's parking lot I decided to park as far away as I could from yesterday, so I ended up parking close to the gym. After parking we got out and started walking toward the school.

"Hey Quistis, why aren't you complaining about anything I'm doing?" I couldn't help but ask. She hasn't said a single word to me.

"Well that's because you're doing anything that makes you feel safe. Why would I want to take that away?" She looked at me.

I smiled at her before nodding.

We stepped onto the sidewalk that wrapped around the school headed for the main entrance.

If I remembered correctly his car should be parked in this row. I looked down the parking lot and actually saw Leonhart leaning on the back of his car talking to his friend with the tattoo on his face.

I tapped Quistis on the shoulder and got her attention. "Hey, do you think he's waiting for me?" I pointed towards him.

Quistis glanced over and understood what I meant. "Well do you want to stand here and find out or would you rather go inside the school and play it safe?" She said as we continued walking.

I mentally slapped myself for not thinking that earlier. I was about to turn away and follow Quistis when I noticed Leonhart looking straight at me. I saw him lean off of his car and swing his backpack over his shoulder.

Oh crap.

I followed close after Quistis and entered the building passing her along the way.

"Hey, class doesn't start for another twenty minutes. Why are you in such a rush?" she grabbed my shoulder.

I turned around and nodded in her direction, but behind her. Quistis turned around and saw what was up.

"Oh okay, hurry go to class and stay there. I'm gonna do the same." Quistis turned around to leave.

I simply nodded and ran up the stairs.

I got to class safely, but no one was there. I went to the back of the class and sat next the bookshelf. After sitting there for a little while I heard the door slide open. I looked around the bookshelf and saw Selphie setting her backpack down.

I know she didn't want to talk to me anymore, but I had to explain to her about Quistis' behavior yesterday.

I got up from seat near the bookshelves and met her at her desk.

"Selphie, let me explain." I looked at her with a pleading face.

"Rinoa? What are you doing here?" She looked at me with a concerned look.

"I'm in this class remember?" Wow she easily dodged my whole explanation.

"You're not supposed to be here. I heard what happened yesterday. You gotta go home NOW!" Selphie said looking over her shoulder and at the door.

I couldn't believe Selphie knew about my confrontation with Leonhart.

"Listen, just because me and Leonhart aren't getting along, doesn't mean I have to run away every time I'm in the same room as him." I crossed my arms.

"No Rinny you don't understand, he's not gonna do anything to you."

I looked at her with a confused look.

Selphie continued, "He will most likely get you paranoid, but I don't think he's gonna go all out on you because you're a girl." For some reason I felt a little relieved, but that didn't mean I'm in the clear. "Rinny, please just apologize to him before he gets to you."

"But I thought you said he was only going to get me paranoid?" I was getting lost in all of this.

"Yeah, but that's not gonna stop him. Any chance he gets he WILL take; every time you let your guard down, he WILL use. Please tell me you'll be careful." Selphie took one of my hands and squeezed it for comfort.

Was Leonhart really someone to fear? Was he really going to come after me? And why was Selphie telling me all this, wasn't she friends with him?

"Hey Selphie, why are you telling me all this? I mean aren't you his friend?" I said trying to clear my thoughts.

"Well yeah sorta, but that doesn't matter. You were my friend first Rinny, I can't let him get to you." She grabbed my other hand.

"But aren't you mad at me about yesterday? And why did you lie to me about your friends?" I waited for Selphie to answer.

"I only hang out with them because of my boyfriend Irvine, who grew up with them. I can't be the evil girlfriend type to separate them, right?"

"I guess your right… But seriously Selphie I'm really sorry for what happened yesterday with Quistis." Now it was my turn to apologize.

"No, Quistis didn't do anything wrong, she was just trying to protect you and I can see that. I just felt really bad for lying to you and I couldn't bring myself to face you." She said as she wiped a tear away.

I took Selphie into a hug, finally realizing my friendship was saved. "Thanks Selphie, I really appreciate you being my friend, but I think it would be best if we both went and talked to Quistis together. It would be best."

I waited for Selphie to answer until she finally nodded.

I guessed I had to explain more about Quistis' actions yesterday too. "Well you see… Quistis is a REALLY strong willed person with a really strong personality. And she's always stood up for me, and when she did all that yesterday? Was because she saw how hurt I was when I read your text message. Like she knew that I wasn't gonna do anything about it, and took it upon herself to get to the bottom of it. What I'm trying to say is, she's a loyal friend." I finished and saw Selphie smile again.

"Do you understand now?" I asked to be sure.

"I definitely see it. But now I gotta get on her good side if I want to hang out with you right?" Selphie said while placing her hands on her waist.

I nodded and smiled.

At least something good happened so far. I sat down next to Selphie and got my things out from my bag, trying to get ready for class.

When the bell rang, the instructor walked in and began lecture. Class had now officially began.

I got through most of my classes safely and received a couple of concerned messages from Quistis every beginning of each class. But it was finally time for lunch, and I have to stay clear of the lunch room area at all costs.

* * *

**Squall's POV**

I didn't really bother with Caraway throughout the morning. I didn't bother looking for her, since the morning when I spotted her walking into the school. I haven't done anything to her and yet she's already running. I guess she took what I told her yesterday serious.

I got my lunch tray and headed toward our table with Seifer following behind me.

"Hey Leonhart, aren't you supposed to be making the new chick's life impossible?" Seifer asked me as we approached our table and took our seats. He settled sitting across from me.

"Why? I got all year. I don't need to rush." I took out my iPod from my pocket, which surprisingly still worked after what happened yesterday.

"Don't rush what?" Zell asked as he sat next to me.

Me and Seifer glanced up at him, and then back at Seifer pointing towards the lunch line for some reason.

"Ha, I guess Caraway isn't staying clear out of sight since she's in the same room as us right?" Seifer said as he smirked at me with that fuckin' grin I hated the most.

I looked over my shoulder and noticed Caraway in the lunch line with her blonde friend. "What you want me to go up from behind her and smash her face onto the counter?" I challenged Seifer.

"You better NOT!" Selphie yelled as she took her seat with Irvine following.

"Irvine," I faked a concern look, "can you please pull that leash on your chick before I do?" I smirked at Irvine.

"Hey man, don't speak to Selphie that way. What the hell?" Irvine sat down next to her.

"Someone's gotta do it." I countered.

"You know what? Forget it I'm out of here." Selphie stood up while picking up her food and heading towards the lunch line.

Irvine shook his head and started picking at his food quietly.

"Oh man you gotta see this." Seifer pointed behind me causing me to turn around.

Selphie was walking with Caraway and the blonde chick toward another table.

"So that's how it is." I stated taking a bite from my food. "I guess it can't be helped- Hey Irvine, if your chick gets in the way. Remember this, it wasn't my fault."

Irvine didn't respond and instead saw him pick up his food and leave in their direction.

"Irvine! What the hell?" Zell yelled over his shoulder.

"Man that guy's whipped." Seifer laughed, amused over the situation.

I shrugged not really caring and ignored the whole thing.

Whatever, if he wanted to leave then so be it. Fuck the day I would ever beg someone to come back. Screw that crap.

"Hey guys check this out." Seifer got up. "I'll be right back." I saw Almasy heading in Caraway's direction.

"Man… why do you think Seifer went over there for?" Zell nudged me on the side.

"How the hell would I know?" I didn't even bother looking towards Seifer's direction or even bothered with his purpose.

"Hey I think you better look man, she's coming over." Zell nudged me a few seconds later; again getting my attention.

I glanced over and he wasn't lying, she was walking toward me.

Now I couldn't help but wonder what kind of crazy lie Seifer managed to convince her with in order to have her heading over here.

She stopped right in front of me with Seifer standing behind her.

"Is it true?" She asked me.

"What do you want?" I questioned her back.

"Is it true what Almasy said? That you want a truce with me?"

I looked at Seifer who was nodding his head signaling me to say yes. I gave him a confused look and actually followed along with his idea.

"Yes?" I said, and got a thumb's up from Seifer.

"So that means you're going to leave me alone right?" Caraway had a look of relief on her face.

"I didn't even do anything, so whatever- go." I pointed towards her table. I saw Seifer snicker and saw what he did next.

As soon as Caraway began walking away, Almasy swiftly kicked the back of her left heel causing her to trip in front of a guy with a tray full of food. The impact between them was strong enough to Knock the food tray out of his hands and land messily on her lap.

An uproar of laughed scattered over the cafeteria as Caraway sat there with food all over her legs.

I didn't stop a smirk from forming for what played out in front of me.

…it simply didn't last long though. I didn't expect her to turn around fiercely and throw the opened beverage at me. The can flew by me, but the soda still got me on the face.

This bitch! I didn't hesitate as I got up from my seat and hastily charged her. I rudely picked her up from the collar of her shirt and didn't hold back. Everyone gasped and watched as I dragged her out of the lunch area the same way I had picked her up.

Seifer stopped laughing as he ran toward her blonde friend stopping her from getting to us.

I forced the double swinging doors open by slamming Caraway through them.

"WHAT THE HELL LEONHART! LET ME GO!" She yelled as she gripped my hands trying to free herself from my clutch.

"Squall- Don't do this!" Yelled Irvine from behind me as he ran through the double doors.

I responded by throwing Caraway up against the lockers and gripping my hands on her shirt. "Did you see what this bitch did?!" I yelled over my shoulder.

"Rinoa you gotta apologize, he didn't trip you, Seifer did. It wasn't his fault." Irvine tried getting to her.

"No! He lied to me! He didn't want to have a truce- it was just a trap to lure me in." She stubbornly tried to kick around.

"Who said you could talk!" I slammed her against the lockers again.

"Squall, Stop!" Selphie yelled while rushing me by grabbing onto my left shoulder.

My eye's left Caraway's, "Fine I will, but this bitch will clean it off." I said over my shoulder as the soda dripped down the side of my face.

I looked back at Caraway. "Now YOU… lick it off." I threatened her while hearing the double doors swing open yet again.

Zell, Seifer, and her friend came running over.

"Wh-what?" she stuttered.

I glared at her, "Did I stutter? You heard me." I let her feet touch the ground. "Do it."

She looked like she was about to complain, but she knew I wasn't joking. She placed both hands on my head and turned my face at an angle.

I saw her blonde friend from the corner of my eye trying to step but Almasy stopped her.

Caraway hesitated but shortly felt her stand on her toes and lean in. Her warm moist tongue pressed up against the side of my face and swipe upward toward my right eyebrow.

Seifer almost immediately started laughing easing up the tension.

I took a step back, "Enough, go away." I released the grip on her shirt.

She instantly ran over to her friend and looked like she was about to cry, but suppressed it.

"Man! I can't believe she did it." Zell said as he chuckled walking toward me.

Selphie shook her head at me as the blonde chick took Caraway into a hug. They ended up heading toward the second floor.

Seifer was still laughing with one hand up against the lockers for support.

I walked around him and toward the drinking fountain to get a hand full of water and splashed it on my face.

I glanced over at Seifer while wiping some of the water off with my sleeve. "Top that Almasy." I smirked at him.

He tried to contain his laughing before answering, "No, you definitely won this round." He said as he composed himself. "Damn Leonhart, it looked like you were gonna snap her neck." He snickered.

I switched the subject, "Hey you think she'll up for fifth period?" I asked Seifer causing him to laugh again.

I ruffled my hair while heading for my locker. I had to take off my shirt since there was still soda on it.

I took off my shirt as soon as I got there and left my white undershirt on. At least the soda didn't seep through and wet this one.

I turned the knob on my locker with my combination and threw my gray shirt in. I'll get it after school. I closed my locker and headed towards Zell and Almasy's direction.

* * *

**Rinoa's POV**

I ran for the closest ladies room with Selphie and Quistis following. It didn't cross my mind that there could probably be people inside. I crashed through the doors surprising some of the girls over by the mirror. I didn't care and ignored their stares.

I headed for the sink and splashed water on my face. The urge to cry was almost unbearable. I tried so hard to suppress it that it hurt. I didn't want to show my tears to that asshole.

"C'mon Rinny it wasn't so bad right?" Selphie tried to comfort me but Quistis thought otherwise.

"You're kidding me right? How can you act so hyper at a time like this?" Quistis walked around her and toward my direction. She held out a water bottle for me and I accepted it.

"Thanks." I took a swig of it and rinsed my mouth out.

"It's okay Quistis; she was just trying to make me smile, right Selphie?" I smiled at her.

I guess Quistis wasn't convinced over Selphie just yet- not even after Selphie and her boyfriend joined us for lunch.

I knew Quistis didn't like the idea of other people joining us, especially Selphie, but it wasn't up to me to change that.

Quistis crossed her arms, "Well class is going to start soon, do you wanna skip, or put up with one more hour of school?" She wiped a tear off of my cheek.

I didn't realize I was crying. I rubbed the tears out of my eyes and smacked my cheeks with the palm of my hands. "If I don't go, that means Leonhart wins. I'm not going to give him that feeling of confidence." I stated while walking out of the ladies room.

I heard Selphie's clicking shoes as she ran after me because I was walking at a faster pace. "But Rinny, Squall's always been like that. Why do you think he and Seifer get along?" She finally caught up to me.

For a second there, it sounded like she's known them for a while, "Is it because they're both assholes?" I answered back.

She nodded while pulling my arm signaling me to stop walking. "You gotta understand Rinny, he's bad news. What he did earlier wasn't anything serious. He was just toying with you and you fell for it. He knows now how to manipulate you. He can see how far he can push you before you crack. He doesn't give a damn!" Selphie finished yelling while waving her arms in a cautious manner.

"I know now, that's why I'm not going to give a damn either." I looked at Selphie and started walking to class.

"Hey Quistis, are you coming or what?" I advocated over my shoulder.

Leonhart definitely won this first round, but that didn't mean he's won the war.

I'll get my chance.

* * *

Quistis and I walked into the classroom a couple of minutes before the final bell. I made my way towards the back of the class to find Leonhart's vacant seat.

I hope he skipped class, the thought crossed my mind, but as soon as I mentioned it- of course my luck backfired. Leonhart walked into class with Almasy.

I saw how Almasy excitedly took his seat behind Quistis and Leonhart took his.

I tried looking down at my desk while this was happening. I didn't want to make any eye contact with them what's so ever, so I made it look like I was focused on reviewing my homework before turning it in.

Shortly after, the class door slid open revealing the instructor walking into class.

I tapped my pencil on my desk, feeling like this class was going to last forever. It felt like it was just us four in the room with no exits; as if we were trapped inside these four walls.

…I wanted out.

I should have ditched when Quistis offered the idea.

Quistis seemed busy taking out her homework while Almasy volunteered to go around collecting it.

When he got around my end of the row I handed my homework to a smirking Almasy. I rolled my eyes at him for his smug look which sadly cost me my pencil.

He stole it as he passed by my desk and waited for me to turn around so I could see him drop my pencil on Leonhart's desk.

As soon as my eyes met Leonhart's, I quickly turned around and faced forward.

Man now I lost my pencil.

I picked up my bag and took out another one but at the same time felt my phone vibrate in my bag. I took it out and looked at the screen to see who it was.

It was a text message from Tifa.

**Hey Rinoa**

**How are you?**

**Just texting you to see what you're doing**

**Text me back when you get the chance**

**TTYL**

I read the message but I didn't feel like replying especially right now. I placed my phone back in my bag and looked over at Quistis. Almasy was annoyingly trying to get her attention by pulling her hair. At some point, Quistis ended up turning around and slapping his hand away.

He really can't get a clue can he? I grabbed my pencil and got ready to throw it at Almasy but a hand from behind me snatched it away.

Leonhart twirled the pencil in his hand, "I don't want to end up in the school fountain again."

I glared at him while trying to reach for my pencil, "Well can I have it back then since it's my last one?"

Leonhart responded by putting the pencil out of my reach.

"Damn it Leonhart! Give me my pencil!" I shouted at him getting the attention of the whole class.

The instructor turned around and tapped her foot on the floor,"Am I interrupting something Ms. Caraway?" Instructor Shelinda crossed her arms.

I shook my head feeling a little embarrassed, "No Ma'am, sorry for the interruption." I excused myself averting my sight to the ground.

"Very well, I'll excuse you this once. Don't let it happen again," she replied turning her attention back to the white board.

I tried paying enough attention to what the Instructor was saying, since I couldn't really take notes.

Feeling restless, I had to search my bag for something to write with. I lifted my bag onto the table and started looking through it.

I couldn't believe it, I found a pen. I hardly ever used pens, but right now I couldn't be any more grateful.

I looked over my shoulder showing off the pen to Leonhart and stuck my tongue out at him. He responded by leaning his right cheek towards me, reminding me about the whole lunch incident.

I turned around instantly, trying to hide my reddening cheeks.

I still couldn't believe I did that earlier. The only reason why I did it was because I didn't have a choice. It was either that, or apologize- but of course I wasn't going to sink that low. Like liking a guy's face wasn't low enough already, right?

I took my bag off of my desk and started taking notes. I was finally going to be able to focus in class.

* * *

I finished by packing my things by the time the bell rang and waited by the front of the class for Quistis. I wanted to avoid walking around Leonhart or Almasy.

They were in the back talking when Quistis met up with me.

"Ready to go?" I asked her.

"Yeah, let's go."

We made our way out of school and into the parking lot. I seriously wanted to get the hell out of here.

After what seemed like forever, we finally reached my car and got inside, "Want the top off or on?" I asked Quistis.

"Leave it on, I don't want the air blowing through my hair."

"Okay then." I shifted in reverse and backed out of the parking space.

I carefully backed out just in case a certain-someone decided to scare me again.

Thankfully I made it off the school grounds safe and sound.

We stopped at a stop light, as we entered uptown, so I took the chance to flip through the radio stations.

I was simply distracted playing with the radio when all of a sudden I felt my car jerk forward, "What the hell?" I glanced at Quistis.

She sat up to get a good look at the rear mirror. I did the same and looked over my shoulder.

The last thing I wanted to see was that damn black 350Z behind us. I could see Leonhart wearing his sun glasses while smirking at me. Almasy was in his passenger seat.

Quistis got my attention by tapping my shoulder, "Hey the car's still moving." Quistis pointed out.

I slowly noticed what Leonhart was trying to do. He was pushing my car with his. I pressed the brake harder stopping my car from moving.

"There go Rinoa, the light switched green." As soon as I heard her I pressed the accelerator. I noticed the whole way Leonhart tail gating me, "Is he following us?" Quistis asked as she checked the side mirror.

I forgot to tell Quistis about seeing Leonhart drive by the house yesterday. This couldn't have been the best timing to tell her, "Uhh… well you see? The thing is, I sorta saw Leonhart drive by the house yesterday when I met Angelo. He lives higher onto the hill where we live." I scratched the back of my neck.

"And you decide to tell me this now?" She looked at me with an angry expression.

"I told you I forgot okay?" I responded back.

"Whatever, just try to lose him." She crossed her arms.

At the same time I noticed the next light change red. Not this again. I was about to stop when I decided to make a sharp right instead. I go around the corner, and switch lanes towards the left. I waited at the next light turning on my left turn signal. I kept looking at my rear mirror hoping to see Leonhart drive by.

Just as I hoped, I saw Leonhart's car drive past the light I avoided and out of sight. I breathed out a sigh of relief, "I think he left." I looked over at Quistis and she nodded.

Finally we can go home.

The whole way home I tried to steer clear of any black cars.

Finally I turned right on our street and I could see the gate to our house. I pressed gate switch in my car as we got closer. Once I drove my car into the drive way I pressed the same button to close the gate right after us. As soon as we saw the gate close all the way, we noticed the black 350z drive by fast.

Quistis and I exchanged glances as she placed a hand on my shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly, "Its okay now, we're home."

"Finally." I whispered to myself.

Finally…

* * *

**Okay I hope my way of writing has improved, but i keep going over it and i keep finding small mistakes.**

**Please HELP and REVIEW**

**THANX**


	7. A dress for me

**Okay chapter is finally up**

**i didnt get to update in the weekend but **

**i did this all day to get it up as soon as possible.**

**sorry for the delay**

**oh and sorry if there is a number of mistakes i didn't really get to go over it that well**

**but i will do that when i get the chance**

**sorry again.**

* * *

**Rinoa's POV**

After having a long day at school, I went straight for the shower. It felt extremely needed after what happened and it was to the point that I was considering brushing my teeth the whole time in there.

Along the way I began hearing Angelo's little paws following behind me. "I'm gonna take a shower," I couldn't resist picking him up. "So you're gonna have to wait in my room okay?" I placed him on my bed and I went to pick out clothes from my closet.

After settling with wearing skinny tight jeans and a black blouse, I went ahead and took my shower.

Once that was taken care of, I got dressed and stepped back in my room.

First thing I noticed when I got back was Angelo sound asleep next to the balcony doors.

Why did he always do this? I couldn't help wonder.

I scooped him up in my arms and placed him on the bed before silently walking over to the balcony and quietly opened the doors to step outside.

I grabbed onto the railing and absorbed the view. The breeze felt very welcoming and even the salty scent made me smile. My eyes skimmed along the shore to notice the figure of a person swimming out further in the water.

Could it be the same person from earlier? I figured it was the case. It must be the same crazy person that was running along the shoreline at four in the morning.

I turned back into my room and closed the door.

I decided to watch a bit of T.V when my mom suddenly walked into my room, "Oh hey mom you're home early?" This was interesting.

"Hi sweetie, how was your day?" She stepped into my room and sat down on the end of my bed.

"Uhh… okay." I didn't expect my voice to sound so high pitch. I cleared my throat, "So did you get out early or did you cancel a meeting?" I tried changing the subject.

I noticed her posture change. She sat up straight and breathed out a sigh. It was like she was getting ready to say something important, "The thing is Rinoa…" She nervously began playing with her fingers, "the media found out you're in town and my people want me to introduce you to celebrity friends." She stood up and walked over to Angelo.

She knew I was about to complain, because she practically read my mind.

"I know you don't want too. I promised you I wouldn't force you into the spotlight, but all you have to do is meet them once and that's it." She looked at me with hopeful eyes and with Angelo in her arms.

The whole reason why I was living with dad was because she chose fame over me and father. And now she was making me go out into her spotlight?

I finally got to see the life my mom lived. Only if it was just once right? "When is it?" I asked her finally making up my mind.

I guess I surprised her a little since she jumped a little.

"What? You're going?" She asked me cheerfully waking up Angelo.

"Well yes- unless you don't want me too?"

"NO! Of course I want you to go." She skipped over to hug me, squeezing Angelo between us.

"Well when is it that I have to go out and meet your celebrity friends?" I broke the hug.

"I know you're gonna think it's way too soon, but I was hoping that tomorrow night?-"

"TOMORROW NIGHT?" I yelled at her very surprised at how soon it was.

"I know it is, but that's why I'm here and not at work. I asked if I could have the rest of the day off and take you shopping for a dress." She said as she placed Angelo on the floor.

"Can Quistis come too?" I asked her while crossing my arms.

"Of course." She smiled.

I ran out of the room and barged into Quistis' room. Quistis was lying down on her bed talking on the phone.

"Uhh hey, are you busy?" I still asked her even though she was on the phone.

"Wow Rinoa are you serious?- If you can see me talking on the phone and not be able to answer your own question, then we seriously have a problem." I noticed the hint of sarcasm in her voice.

Ouch.

I knew it was obvious but I didn't think it was something important. I stood there at the doorway making small circles on the carpet with my right foot.

"Is there something you need right now?" She asked getting my attention.

"Uhmm do you mind if I ask who you're talking to on the phone?" I stepped a little bit closer.

"It's Tifa, I haven't talked to her in forever, and plus she told me she texted you earlier but you didn't reply." She switched the phone to her other shoulder.

I totally forgot to call her or even text her back because of what was going on in class. "Well then I guess you're busy so I'll just go with my mom 'kay?" I said forcing a smile.

She nods at me and I turned to leave.

She didn't even bother asking where I was going. I felt a little hurt, but I guess she had some catching up to do with Teef. I went back into my room and took my phone out of my school bag.

Well since Quistis was busy, I hoped she didn't mind me calling someone else to go with me instead of just me and mom right?

I scrolled down on my phone and looked through my contacts.

When I saw the name I was looking for, I click the call button and waited for the person to answer.

After the second ring I heard the line click and Selphie picked up. "Hey, are you doing anything right now?"

"_Hey Rinny! And no I'm not busy. Just playing some videogames with Irvine."_

"Oh then you ARE busy, silly." I teased.

"_No Rinny don't sweat it, I was just trying to get distracted. Well hey you want me to go with you somewhere?"_

"Well only if it's okay with you and of course your boyfriend."

"_Oh come on, since when do I need permission from him. I can make up my own mind thank you very much."_

"Is that a yes?"

"_Of course! Where do you want to meet?"_

"I can go pick you up?"

"_Sure, let me just give you my address 'kay."_

"Yeah, Okay. I'll be there in half an hour. Bye."

I went back to my closet to pick out a different shirt. I pulled out a flashy white top with a small black vest. I quickly tied my hair into a high ponytail and strapped on a pair of black heels.

I quickly patted Angelo on the head before picking up my purse and leaving my room.

I walked down the hallway and down the stairs, where I noticed my mom waiting for me at the front door.

"Is Quistis ready?" She asked while playing with the house keys.

"No, I think she's busy talking to her friend on the phone. Oh by the way mom, is it okay if I meet you at the shops, I invited another friend instead and I have to go pick her up."

"Sure, of course just make sure you go to the right shopping area okay." She took out a pen and wrote down the directions to the shopping area on a notepad.

"I'll meet you there in one hour." My mom finished saying as Tedd walked in.

"Ready Madam?"

"Yes." She handed the keys to Tedd and walked out.

I walked in the direction of the garage and waited for it to open. As soon as it did, I got in my car and put the roof cover down.

Well since my hair was tied anyways, might as well right?

I pulled out of the driveway and down the street.

From here to Selphie's house.

Alright.

* * *

I finally arrived at Selphie's house when I pulled into a small two story house. She said the house was a yellow and white color so this one had to be it.

I parked my car next to the sidewalk and got out. I walked up the drive way when I noticed a light brown Toyota Frontier parked at the far right.

Hmm, I guessing that was Selphie's boyfriend's car. I got to the door step and rang the doorbell. I pressed it twice before hearing someone running for the door from the other side.

The door swung open, "Hey Rinny! About time you got here. What… did you get lost?" She said as she stepped aside and pulled me into her house.

"No I didn't get lost, I just had to get ready and tell my mom that I'd meet her at the stores." I said as I walked toward the living room.

"So is your boyfriend still here? Or is he going shopping with us?" I asked, while noticing Irvine playing some kind of video game on the T.V.

I guess I got his attention because I could see him shaking his head.

"No, I'm not going with you chicks to look at dresses. You can count me out. Unless… if you girls are going to tryout bikini's or some other sexy outfits." Irvine winked at us while earning himself a pillow to the face. Selphie didn't hesitate winding up a second one.

"No! He's not going! He either stays here to play his little videogame or he can just go home." Selphie crossed her arms turning away.

I looked over Irvine's shoulder and tried to get a good look at the game he was playing.

"What game is that?" I pointed at the T.V and sat down on the arm rest next to Irvine. The game really seemed complicated.

Selphie walked over and stood next to me, "Hey Rinny are we going or not? Oh and by the way, where's Quistis? She nudged me getting my attention.

"Oh umm she was on the phone with a friend from back home, so I didn't want to bug her." I explained to her a little too well.

All our focus went back to Irvine as he yelled a stream of bad words.

"What the hell Almasy! You fucking stole my kill!" Irvine yelled into a small headset that was around his neck.

I looked over at Selphie a little confused over the game.

"Hey Selphie, who's he talking to?" I whispered leaning over in her direction.

"He's playing Gears 2 with the guys. And apparently Seifer stole his kill." She pointed at the screen.

"So he can talk to them through the little headset?" I asked her pointing at Irvine wearing the headset.

I got a nod from Selphie before switching my attention to the game again. It was slowly starting to draw me in…

I never really played much videogames since I didn't grow up with them, but I remember Dad always telling me they rot your brain and considered it a bad influence…. Kinda like drinking beer.

"_Irvine take snipe!"_ a voice called out through the T.V speakers.

Irvine sighed while swiftly cracking his knuckles, "I know man don't tell me what to do. Now cover me." Irvine started clicking the controller even faster.

I watched the screen trying to comprehend what was going on. There was a guy with a Cowboy hat which was obviously Irvine's character. He was making it move fast across the floor in order to pick up his designated weapon.

I guess that was the weapon Seifer told him to go for. As soon as the gun was in his character's hands he tapped the buttons on the controller even faster in order to make a run for the nearest wall and take cover. His character remained crouched against the wall for a couple seconds before popping his head out and a target scope cover the whole screen. The target scoped slowly from left to right looking for a potential kill.

That was when I finally saw what he was up against. Some weird looking alien or monster creature was running across a bridge.

"_Fuck Irvine, anytime now."_ Seifer called out through the T.V speakers.

A second later Irvine moved the scope target and pulled the trigger swiftly with incredible precision. The bullet went straight through the creature's head causing it to explode along with blood splattering all around it surroundings.

Irvine instantly shot up from his seat and showed off, "OH SHIT! Almasy did you catch that!"

"_Shit took you long enough."_ Almasy snickered in the back.

I stared dumbfounded for what I just saw; no wonder dad didn't let me play videogames when I was small. He was right.

"So he does this all day?" I ask Selphie and distracting her from the game.

"No, not really- Just whenever we get bored or we know one of the guys is going to be online, we party up and play games together." Selphie got up and to grab her purse on the table. "Let's go before you get sucked in too." She giggled at me over her shoulder.

I followed Selphie out of the house and over to my car.

"So what about your parents, when do they get home?" I asked her turning on the ignition.

"Well mom is at her jobsite and dad's still in the whole military thing." she shrugged her shoulders.

I didn't want to ask more so I just turned on the radio. It was obvious Selphie didn't like either of her parent's profession, but she respected their life choices in order for her to have a pleasant home.

"Choose, what station do you want to listen to?" I released the hand brake and shifted to drive.

Selphie fiddled with the radio a couple blocks down the road until we suddenly heard my phone ringing in my purse.

"Hey Selphie can you get that? I'm driving so I can't."

"Sure, no prob." She said as she reached for my bag. She pulled out my phone and answered it for me.

"Rinny's phone, she's driving so she can't really answer, what sup?"

I laughed at the way she answered my phone.

She covered the receiver with her palm, "Its Quistis." Selphie made a face like I was in trouble since she was doing the whole 'slitting her throat with her finger motion'.

I grabbed the phone with my right hand and put it on speaker while making sure I had a firm grip on the steering wheel with my left.

"Hey Quistis, whatsup?"

"_Rinoa where the heck are you?"_

"Umm… I asked you if were busy and you went all sarcastic on me." I rolled my eyes at Selphie letting her know what played out.

"_Why the heck did Selphie answer your phone? Did you pick her up instead?"_

"Well you were on the phone, so I didn't want to go with just my mom, so instead I called Selphie to tag along. Why is that a crime?"

I could hear Quistis on the other side moving about. I could practically imagine her crossing her arms, getting angrier by the second.

"_Fine whatever, see ya when you get home."_

My phone vibrated letting me know the call ended.

"She hung up on me." I said glancing over at Selphie.

"So… she got mad at you because I came along instead of her right? Why didn't she come with you in the first place?" Selphie said as she fumbled around with her fingers.

"Oh she's mad alright," I bluntly pointed out, "But that's because I didn't tell her where I was going. Plus you answering my phone was sorta like a shocker for her. So I don't think she's mad at you, but at me." I playfully grinned trying to lighten up the mood.

Selphie tried too by returning the smile.

After that conversation blew over, the rest of the way was quiet… well no- actually Selphie kept switching through the radio stations from every rock station she could find. I couldn't understand a single word of any song, but I found it funny. I wasn't picking now was I?

We finally made a turn into Downtown where all the high end shops were. We shortly came to a stop sign in front of a café parlor where we spotted my mom sitting outside signing autographs. I pulled into the parking lot and turned off the car.

"I think we're here and mom was not kidding about this side of town." I opened my car door and stepped out.

Selphie followed behind me as I headed for the café.

The major brand logos spread all the way down the street. This was definitely the higher end of Balamb.

My head kept turning in all directions taking in the scenery. It actually felt like I was standing in a small section of Deling.

We reached the café where my mom was and waited for her to notice us instead. She was still finishing up autographs until a few minutes later, "Hey girls, sorry for the wait, just let me finish up here real quick and we can be on our way 'kay?" My mom closed a little blue notebook and handed it back to the little girl waiting for it.

"Hey Selphie, wanna get anything to drink before heading out?" I asked her as I pointed towards the café shop.

I waited for her to respond but she was too busy staring in awe at my mom.

"Selphie?.. Yoo~hoo can you hear me?" I waved my hand in her face trying to get her attention.

"Oh my Gosh! Rinny why didn't you tell me your mom was Julia Heartilly? I mean she has the vocals of an angel and she's totally gorgeous!" Selphie jumped excitingly. "I can't believe we get to go shopping with her!"

"Well… I didn't tell you back when we were in middle school because I didn't want to make friends for that reason." I answered honestly, "So when people would asked me about my mom, I simply told them she was a business woman or on vacation. Unfortunately word got out during my first year of high school and I guess some people did try to get close to me for that reason." I finished while shrugging at the part about high school.

Selphie pouted because of what I said.

"Don't worry you're not one of them okay. Now go on, you can go say hi to her." I gently pushed her toward my mom.

We stood next to my mom as she gathered her belongings from the table.

"Mom, this is my friend Selphie from Balamb High and from Deling Middle School."

My mom looked over her shoulder and smiled at us, "It's a pleasure to meet you Selphie. I'm Rinoa's mother, Julia Caraw-" Mom couldn't finish saying as Selphie interrupted.

"I KNOW! Julia Heartilly right? I AM a huge fan. I can't believe I'm going to get to go shopping with you and Rinny!" Selphie took my mom's hand and shook it happily.

My mom tried to return the enthusiasm, "Wow you're a really lively girl now aren't you?" She shook Selphie's hand with both hands.

Selphie returned the gesture with a goofy grin across her face.

"Well now shall we get started?" My mom started off by taking us both by the arm linking her arms through.

I nodded and Selphie hopped again with excitement.

"Yeah let's get started."

* * *

Okay we've been through five major stores already and so far no luck with finding a single dress I liked. I had a few dresses to try on right now since I was buried within them in the changing room.

Selphie and Mom had it easy. All they did was bring more and more dresses. I always ended up getting stuck in them.

I went from yellows to orange, reds to green, pinks to blue, and so far no luck.

"Mom are you sure I can't just use a dress from my closet?" I asked from my side of the curtain.

"Sweetie there has to be something that can make you shine like the sunny star that you are." She handed me another dress.

"Wow Mom do you have to say it in such a cheesy way?" I complained while trying to zip up a dark blue dress.

"Come on Rinny, your mom is just trying to motivate you." Selphie defended my mom.

It was a two versus one right now, "I know, I know." I sighed trying to keep my cool.

Why was dress shopping something so complicated?

* * *

A few dresses later…

"Hey Rinny try this one out. I think this one's IT. You'll love it." Selphie suddenly placed a single small dress on the hook next my dressing room door.

I reached out toward the hook and pulled the dress in.

The dress was a short elegant light-blue dress. It went half way down my thighs, so it wasn't that short on me; thanks to my short height.

Anyways, the dress was patterned with black thin-lined flowers all over and it had a black bow that tied around just underneath my chest area. The dress didn't have straps or anything so it really had a way of making my collar area and shoulders glow.

Well no use just criticizing it on my own, let's hear what the rest of the audience had to say. I stepped out with the dress on to completely see my Mom's expression sparkle. Selphie and her looked like they just saw something incredible.

"I knew this dress was gonna be the one!" Selphie chimed circling around me.

I stepped up on the small platform where several mirrors surrounded me and noticed that this dress was indeed the one, "Mom what do you think?" I asked inspecting my reflection over my shoulder.

I turned to face her and noticed how she was getting teary eyed, "What's wrong Mom. Why are you crying?" I stepped down and walked over to her.

She smiled instead, "No it's nothing. It's just you look lovely and I can't believe how much of a young lady you've become. I missed a lot didn't I?" She took my hands in hers.

Did that mean she was regretting not spending time with me as I grew up?

I stepped closer and took her into a hug. "Come on Mom, I know we didn't spend a lot of time together but that doesn't mean we can't start now. It's never too late okay, so let's start now." I tried comforting her which earned me a smile from her.

She smiled and gave my hands a gentle squeeze before letting go, "Well now, I believe this one is the one." My mom agreed with me about the dress.

"Let's take it." I cheerfully walked back into the dressing room and began to change.

We purchased my dress along with the necessary accessories and shoes before finally finishing our complicated shopping day.

Selphie and I cheerfully talked about the day while my mom guided us from a few steps ahead. It wasn't until she turned around that she got our attention.

"Well I should be going home for the rest of the night; I hope you girls don't mind. I'm quite exhausted from our little trip." She stifled a yawn.

Selphie and I exchanged glances, "Sure Mom no problem, I'm just gonna walk around with Selphie for a bit and drop her off. Anyways it's gonna get dark soon, so I shouldn't take long." I explained.

"Okay girls I'll see you later. Oh and again Selphie, it's been a pleasure meeting you, whenever you want to stop by at the house, please do so you're more than welcome to." My mom took her into a quick hug and then gave me one.

"Of course Mrs. Heartilly, it was a pleasure meeting you too. I hope to see you soon too." Selphie said her goodbyes and I did too. When my Mom started walking away, we did the same.

"Well Selphie any recommendations to where we should eat dinner?"

"Umm well let's see… Oh we can go to this restaurant nearby. It serves the best dishes from Dollet to Esthar. We should go there." I didn't even get the chance to agree as I felt Selphie grab my arm and pull me along.

I guess this place should be as good as it sounds right?

We entered the restaurant and I could tell just by its appearance, this place knew its ingredients.

"Wow Selphie you weren't kidding." I gawked as I looked around curiously while Selphie guided us to the front desk.

"Hi, can we get a table?" Selphie cheerfully grabbed onto the counter.

"Hi Miss Tilmitt, of course we can have a table ready for you in five minutes, will that would be okay?" The young receptionist replied.

I stared curiously at Selphie since she didn't say she had connections to the place. She never mentioned anything about it.

I was about to ask her when a waitress suddenly told us to follow her to our table.

We arrived at our booth that happened to be a window seat. Selphie slid into one side while I sat across from her. "Hey Selphie, how do you have connections to this place?"

My question made Selphie happily sit up, "Well you see… Irvine's father is the head chef to this place, so we can come in whenever we want." Selphie shrugged her shoulders like telling me it was no big deal. "Come on Rinny don't tell me you don't have connections to high class places because I wouldn't believe you." She gave me a suspicious stare.

"Well back in Deling I would actually be allowed mostly anywhere because of my dad being the General and all, but now that I'm over here it doesn't really work as a pass anymore." I saw how my answer satisfied Selphie's suspicion by earning a nod from her.

"You may not be able to use your dad's title here, but hello your mom is like totally famous. Or did you forget?"

Now it was my turn to shrug, "I know that, but my Mom wasn't really around all that much when I was a kid, so I didn't want to make it seem like she was. It's just that she went off into her stardom life, leaving me and father behind. Well that's how I saw it." I felt a little awkward of how the subject suddenly changed to my past.

I shook my head trying to get rid of the thoughts that were about to storm up in my mind and decided to change the topic, "Uh anyways, what should we order? You know this place enough to recommend some good plates right?" I picked up the menu and I noticed Selphie do the same.

"Well mostly everything is the best but you gotta try this one." Selphie reached over and pointed at a plate in the menu.

"Wow really?" I replied with a nod.

"I'm gonna get the same okay." Selphie sat back down and closed her menu.

A short second later we both heard her phone go off in her purse. She reached into her bag curiously and took out her cell phone. Apparently she got a text message.

I noticed how she pushed a few buttons in replying back.

I sat quietly waiting for her to share if it was anything important.

"That was Irvine," She stated, "He said he's on his way over here with the guys and to order for him." She began going through the menu again like it wasn't a big deal.

Was she serious? I gave her a perplexed look and waited to see if she caught on. This OBVIOUSLY meant Almasy and Leonhart were on their way over!

I began looking around nervously. "Uh Selphie, on second thought, I thinks it's getting late. I should get going. I mean your boyfriend is on his way so he should be able to take you home- I gotta go." I got up urgently with my purse and phone at hand.

"Wait Rinny, you can't just leave like that." Selphie called out after me as she got up and followed me to the front.

I stopped at the front door and turned back to look at Selphie. She caught up wanting a clear explanation for my sudden actions, "What is it? Why are you leaving all of a sudden? Is it because of Irvine and the guys?" I could see the concern look in Selphie's eyes..

I didn't respond but slightly nodded my head.

"Don't worry about it. Usually it's just Zell and Seifer that tag along. Squall hardly comes to this place. It's rare when he does though, so you don't have to worry about him showing up."

I felt a little relieved hearing that Leonhart wasn't going to show, but Almasy was most likely to show and I was not happy about that. And this Zell guy… I didn't know who he was yet, but judging by his friends I could get an idea on who he might be.

"I don't know Selphie I think it's best if I leave. I mean I don't get along with your friends so I should let you have a good time with them during dinner right?" I went to push the door open so I could leave but it opened from the other side by someone else.

I didn't expect for Almasy to step in so suddenly. He stood right in front of me followed by Irvine, and the guy with the tattoo on the side of his face, which I presumed was Zell.

I didn't want any problems so I tried to leave hurryingly, "Umm excuse me I'm on my way out." I meekly stepped aside and tried to walk around them when suddenly Almasy stepped in front of me on purpose.

"I knew it was a good idea to come to this place today." Seifer smirked at me before looking over his shoulder. "Hey Squall, didn't I tell you it was a good idea after all, guess who's here."

I held my breath as soon as I heard Almasy call out to Leonhart. He- he wasn't supposed to come here!

I spared a quick frantic look at Selphie since what she told me earlier wasn't true.

Selphie couldn't explain herself; all I got from her was a 'sorry' whisper.

I turned my attention back at the group of guys in front of me and tried to get by again.

Seifer blocked my way again, "Look I need to get home it's getting late. If you'll excuse me." I tried holding my stare but he surprised me by suddenly taking big step toward me. It almost felt like he pushed me back for a second.

I quickly took a step back out of reflex and looked past him. That Zell guy strangely stepped away to the side and allowed me a path through, but… it led straightly to Leonhart. This whole time I haven't seen him and I didn't want to either.

I tried avoiding even a glimpse of him this whole time.

It looked like Leonhart was even doing the same. He stood by at the door. This whole time he had been holding the door open with his back and staring out into the street.

There was only one way out and it was getting through Leonhart.

I began walking toward him.

"What's the rush Caraway, it's barely seven, I doubt your curfew's this early." Almasy stopped me by putting his arm around my shoulders.

My immediate reaction was to shrug him off and continue walking, but it wasn't working.

The only thought that kept crossing my mind was how could I get out, and strangely began feeling guilty for not following my mom home in the first place, "Listen, I just want to go home okay, I don't want to stay." I could feel my eyes swelling up from the frustration. Seriously, how many times was I going to have to repeat myself before he got a clue?

I spaced out for a while so I didn't catch when Selphie tried distracting Almasy from behind us. I didn't know what she said to him, but his arm swiftly left my shoulder allowing me to get away.

I instantly appreciated what Selphie had done but my composure faltered even more now, now that my biggest obstacle was waiting for me at the door.

If only I could get past him easily…

I walk past the rest of the guys, but completely froze when I saw Leonhart walking toward me. I definitely didn't expect this.

I swallowed the big knot that had formed in my throat and tried restrained my tears even though they were overwhelming me from the inside, "Listen, I'm going now, so don't bother." I turned my face away so he wouldn't see my face because of the way my mouth quivered.

Unexpectedly he strode right by me. He didn't even bother looking at me.

...Did that mean I was free to go?

I looked over my shoulder from the surprise but saw him stop right behind me.

"Do yourself a favor and turn around." He spoke not even directing his words at me. "Leave, nobody wants to see your weak pathetic face." His words instantly made me feel like crap, and he said them so careless.

How could someone do something like that and simply walk away?

Just like that, he walked away with the rest of the guys following him.

I didn't wait for Selphie to try and comfort me. I didn't need it and I definitely got Leonhart's message loud and clear.

I ran out the door and down the street. I got several worried looks from people I ran past, but I didn't care. I just wanted to get home.

I recklessly got in my car and threw my things on the passenger seat, before hurriedly turning on the car.

I sped down the streets of downtown like if I had someone following me. And all my mind kept hearing were those words echoing in my head.

His words hurt so much, it made me clutch at my chest. Why did his words hurt me so much?

* * *

**i know i got major mistakes still in this but i got this up as soon as i could**

**if you feel like lending a hand and pointing out some mistakes please do so**

**or even drop a review **

**that would be the kindest thing ever**


	8. He's losing hope

**I'm posting this chapter early since i posted late last time**

**I'm really wasn't expecting making this chapter so long. I just couldn't really put an end to it.**

**But i finally got the chance and put a stop to it. **

**Nigsta the next part is gonna have to wait till next chapter.**

**Well i went over this once, and i couldn't go over it twice since i could feel my head swimming right now.**

**I think I'm gonna lay down a bit**

**

* * *

**

**Rinoa's POV**

I parked outside of my house without putting my car in the garage. I turned it off immediately and ran up the walkway towards the house. I took out my keys and hastily got inside. As soon as I stepped inside, I slammed the door shut and leaned my back against it. I slid down all the way until I was sitting down on the floor.

"Wow, look who decided to show up." Quistis says, walking down the stairs.

I guess she noticed how freaked out I was when I arrived, because I heard her run down the stairs and kneel down next to me.

"Rinoa what happened? Why are you crying?"

I shook my head trying to shake the words out of my head. Why was I so upset over his words? Was it because of him calling me pathetic, or was it that he saw me being vulnerable?

I didn't want to show him my weaker side, crying like any other girl when she's scared. But I wasn't crying because of fear was I?

"Rinoa can you hear me?" Quistis grabbed on to my shoulders and shook me lightly trying to get my attention.

I look up and I could see the concern look on her face. I wipe my tears away with the back of my hand and try to explain to her what happened.

"I went with Selphie to eat dinner at a restaurant and ran into Almasy and Leonhart." I said while trying not to sound so shaky.

"Did Leonhart do something to you?" Quistis asked as she tucked my hair in the back of my ear.

I shook my head. "No, it was mostly Almasy trying to scare me."

"Did Selphie do anything to stop him?" Quistis asked getting angrier now that she gets what's going on.

"Selphie tried distracting him, but Almasy kept pushing it. Like he wouldn't let me leave. He tried pulling me back into the restaurant, but I stopped him. When I was finally able to get past Seifer, I had to get by Leonhart."

Quistis relaxed a little after I told her I got past Almasy. "Well then what did Leonhart do? You're crying like no tomorrow." Quistis asked as she sat herself down next to me.

"Well I froze up when I noticed Leonhart walking towards me. By then I was in the brink of crying, but I didn't want him to see me…" I choked on the last few words, "…look so pathetic. I told him I didn't want any trouble, but he didn't bother he just walked past me. I thought when he did I was being let off the hook, but he stopped right behind me when I turned around to face his back. He didn't bother looking at me when he said he didn't want to see my weak and pathetic face. He told me to leave and he walked away."

I felt the words start swimming in my head again. "Quistis I don't know why his words hurt me so much. I thought it was because I let him notice I was crying or because he saw me struggling with Almasy, but I know that's not it. Something in my head keeps telling me there's something more to it, but I'm afraid what it might mean." I shake the little voice out of my head.

"Well Rinoa you have a lot of pride. Of course you didn't want to show your weaker side to your enemy especially towards Leonhart. And when you noticed Leonhart knew you were afraid. That freaked you out." She tried explaining to me, trying to make me feel better. "Now get up, let's get you something to drink okay?" She stands up and pulls me by my hands trying to help me stand up.

I get up with her help and walk with her towards the kitchen. She pours me a glass of orange juice and sits next to me on one of the stools.

"Let's talk about something else yeah?" She asks me and I agree.

"Well let's see, Oh your mom showed me the dress you got. I can't believe you get to go to a celebrity party Rinoa. And it's all for you, like you're the guest of honor. Can you believe it?" Quistis said as she tried lighten up the mood.

"Yeah, but you're going to right? I asked my mom and she said she was fine with it." I tell her picking up the glass of orange juice and taking a small sip.

"I know she told me about it, but I think it's best if it's just you and your mom that go to this party."

"What? You're not going?" I said surprised at what she just decided.

"Don't worry, I'll be watching on T.V. It's something that you and your mom should do alone."

I guess I understand what she meant.

I nod at her, accepting her decision.

"Quistis I'm really sorry about today. You know about me not telling you where I was going. I'm really sorry." I turn to face her and she smiles at me.

"Don't worry about today anymore okay? Let's get something to eat and watch some stupid movies. Your pick?" She stands up and walks towards the fridge.

"Alright let's eat."

* * *

We were in the middle of watching a movie when we hear the door bell. I sit up since me and Quistis were lying down on the couch eating popcorn.

"Who the heck can that be it's like past ten already?" Quistis asked as she sat up as well.

I get up and walk over to the door while I fix my loose ponytail.

I open the door to surprisingly find Selphie and Irvine at my front step.

I'm a little confused to why they're here this late at night.

"Rinny can we talk?"

I look at Selphie then at Irvine.

"How did you guys find out where I live?"

"Well when your mom happens to be Julia Heartilly, people tend to know these things." Selphie said as she tried cracking a joke.

I gave her a confused look.

"Squall told us where your house was." Selphie said sounding a little disappointed over her joke not working.

"He told you where I live?" I question her in return and looked past them making sure he wasn't there. I let out a huge sigh, as I relax.

"Don't worry Rinny he's not here with us. He just let us follow him home and flashed his lights when we drove by this house. So I guess he told us this was the place and he was right."

I took everything she said into thought and I guess it did make sense, since he has seen me outside a couple of times.

"Well do you guys want to come in? Me and Quistis were just watching a movie in the living room." I step aside and let them step inside and closing the door.

I tell them to follow me to the living room as we walked in between the staircases that lead up stairs.

"Rinny your house is huge! This place is amazing!"

I look over my shoulder, and I can see Selphie scoping the room. I let out a small giggle and continue walking.

"If you think this house is big, wait until you see my dad's house."

That made Selphie stop walking and smile at me with a curious grin.

"Is that an invite?" She asks me with a hint of joy in her voice.

"Of course." I said as we entered the living room.

I notice Quistis sitting up on the couch with the bowl of popcorn on the center table.

I tell Selphie and Irvine to sit anywhere they'd like and I did the same.

I sat next to Quistis, and they sat on the right side of the couch.

We sat there for a few seconds with out saying anything, until Quistis broke the ice and got straight to the point.

"So what brings you guys this late at night?" Quistis asked as she crossed her legs.

I could see Selphie flinch a little from the direct question.

"Well I came to apologize to Rinoa about earlier. I mean the whole restaurant scene. Rinny I didn't know Squall was gonna show up. He never does." Selphie tried to explain whole heartedly.

"It's true Rinoa, Squall hardly goes and this time was one of those time. I guess it was just bad timing really. Selphie wasn't trying to set you up." Irvine cut in trying to prove Selphie wasn't at fault.

I didn't consider blaming Selphie. Not even once, why is she feeling guilty?

"Selphie it wasn't your fault, it's just like Irvine said, it was just bad timing that's all?"

I smile at her, trying to convince her.

That was until Quistis decided to share her side of thoughts.

"Really now if I remember correctly Rinoa, you told me Selphie got a message from Irvine over here telling her about showing up. Couldn't she have easily told him to wait at the parking lot while you made your haste escape?" Quistis looks at me and crosses her arms.

I know Quistis isn't in really good terms with Selphie, but I think she's over thinking it.

"Quistis, it wasn't her fault. She told me they were arriving by the time I was trying to leave. And I told you about her trying to distract Almasy, so that I could get away, remember?"

I waited for Quistis to say something but she just turned her head away, like she was telling me she wasn't trusting Selphie that easy.

I look over at Selphie and she looks like she's about to cry. Is she really scared of my reaction? Well then again I felt the same last night over losing our friendship, so I don't blame her.

"Selphie I really appreciate you coming over and telling me how sorry you are, but you shouldn't be. It wasn't your fault okay. It was bad timing that's all, right Irvine?"

I walk over to the couch where they're sitting and squat down in front of Selphie.

"Please Selphie there isn't anything to be upset about. But listen to me, if you want to cry? Then do so because we should all cry, while we are all still able to right?" I said and took her hand in mine.

In that moment I could see the waterworks start in Selphie's eyes. She instantly took me into a hug and I allowed it with no hesitation. I could see Irvine gently rubbing Selphie's back.

After a couple of minutes of hugging Selphie, I could feel my legs going numb since I was practically kneeling down. I gently sit Selphie back onto the couch and take a seat next to her.

Irvine sits closer to Selphie and places an arm around her shoulders.

I look over at Irvine and notice he's smiling at me like I did the right thing.

I got distracted out of my thoughts when I hear Irvine talking to me.

"Man I don't know what you did to Squall, but if he would of seen this side of you first, he would of fallen head over heels in love with you." I see Irvine shift his smile to a smirk.

I definitely didn't see that coming. That could never happen, Squall hates me and I hate him to. Like the only reason I'm having a shitty time at school is because of him. How could Irvine or anyone ever think of such a thing would ever happen. But the more I think about it the more my gut churned.

I finally snap back and don't manage to say a thing.

"Huh?" That was all that escaped from my mouth. Out of all the thoughts that crossed my mind I ended up with a huh?..

I got a curious look from Irvine. "Don't worry Rinoa I was only kidding, I was just trying to lighten up the mood. But anyways thanks for getting through to Selphie, she's just a really caring person."

I nod in agreement, and go back to sitting next to Quistis.

"Rinoa I know you've known Selphie from a long time ago, and obviously you trust her as much as you trust me. I can't believe I'm gonna agree to this, but I feel like it's the right thing to do." Quistis says as she gets up and stands in front of Selphie. "Selphie, if Rinoa trusts you as much as I trust her, then I think it's possible for us to be good friends. I got a really bad first impression of you the first time I met you, but I'm willing to push that a side and start out new. What do you say?" Quistis extends her hand out to Selphie as a sign of truce.

Selphie in the other hand doesn't just settle for a friendly hand shake. Selphie stands up and takes Quistis into a teddy bear hug.

"I'll take that as a yes." Quistis says as she pats Selphie on the head.

Their hug was interrupted by Irvine getting up, and walking over towards the glass windows that lead to the back yard and the amazing view of the ocean.

"Mind if I go outside and check it out?" Irvine asks as he walks towards the doors.

I get up and follow him towards the doors and unlock them.

"Of course, just let me get the lights." I skip over towards the light switch and turn on the lights.

Everyone walks out into the back yard stepping closer to the edge of the yard and grabbing on to the railing.

"Wow Rinny you could practically feel the salty breeze of the beach." Selphie says in awe.

Irvine shifts a little and leans over trying to get a good view of the higher side of the hill.

"I can't believe that out of all the houses on this hill, you're house is adjacent to his." Irvine says shaking his head.

"Who's house?" I ask curiously.

Irvine doesn't respond and turns around heading back into the house.

Selphie then follows and so do me and Quistis.

We waved to Selphie and Irvine as they got into his truck and drove off. It was already past eleven and we should have been in bed by now. So me and Quistis got ready for bed and went to our separate rooms.

I couldn't believe that Quistis agreed to getting into friendly terms with Selphie. I guess all the events that happened today were pros and cons, but hopefully tomorrow I get a break from Almasy and Leonhart since it's electives tomorrow. I started to drift into my sleep as I got more comfortable over the idea of not seeing Leonhart tomorrow.

**

* * *

**

10:45am

That's the time my clock read, when I reached for my cell phone on the side table.

I TOTALLY OVER SLEPT!

I quickly jumped out of bed and took a quick shower. I quickly choose my set of clothes. I practically tossed on whatever I found. So that's why I ended up with a white tank-top and black jeans. I quickly put on my black Nike's and grab my baby blue sweater. I run down the hall and stairs. At the bottom of the stairs Ted is waiting by the door.

"Lady Rinoa, seems you had a real good sleep." He bluffs at me.

"Ted why didn't anyone wake me up, and what about Quistis? Did she leave already?" I asked as I tied my hair into a high ponytail.

"Miss Quistis didn't want to wake you, she said she would let this time slide. I ended up asking her if she would allow for me to drive her to school and she agreed." Ted said as he handed me my to-go-breakfast and I took it quickly. I held my hot pocket in one hand while I swung my bag over my other shoulder.

"Thanks Ted, I owe you big time." I called out as I ran out the house and towards my car.

I quickly climbed in and drove to school.

By the time I got to school it was a quarter past eleven o'clock, so it was time for lunch. I quickly pulled into a parking spot and walked towards the school. When I entered the double doors and stepped into the lobby, it was the first time I ever saw this school so empty. It felt kinda strange seeing the school so empty, since I knew everyone was still here, just in the cafeteria.

I distracted myself by pulling out my phone and texting Quistis. I send her a text telling her I just arrived at school and that I'm gonna meet her at the cafeteria. So I sent her my text and put my phone away.

As soon as I did that I look up and notice one of Leonhart's friend standing across the hall. I think it was Zell looking through his locker.

I planned to ignore him as I walked by him, since the cafeteria was past that section and down the left.

What I didn't expect was that halfway towards him, he started walking towards me after he took out a bag made out of cloth from his locker.

For some reason I started to feel a little bit edgy every step I took.

By the time I was too close, I ended up going right on the next open hallway, which meant I was heading towards the gym and pool area. I continued walking towards the gym since there was no other hallway to go through.

How was I suppose to know that it was a dead end if I didn't enter the gym. I sighed and was about to turn around when all of a sudden a bag placed over my head. It was the same cloth bag that I saw Leonhart's friend holding.

I try to kick and push the person doing this as panic rises inside of me.

I feel someone else come running and hold me from behind. I try to get my arms loose and try to reach for the person in front of me.

"Hurry tie the knot already dumbass and get her legs. I got her arms now, help carry her." I hear the guy behind me say to the other guy.

My panic rose instantly when I instantly knew who it was. It was Almasy.

"WHAT THE HELL! Let me go!" I yelled at them as I tried getting out of their grip.

I hear Almasy chuckle and smack me on the back of the head.

"Now now… I know Leonhart wouldn't want that now would he?" He laughed at me even more.

I could feel them walking while I tried squirming out of their grip the whole time.

I kept fighting on until I heard the sound of doors opening.

"Where are you taking me?" I started to sound desperate. "Let me go please…"

I could feel the tears streaming down my face, even though they were being rubbed off by the bag.

They continued carrying me until I could hear the sound of water. We're next to the pool, I know it.

What are we doing next to the pool? Are they gonna throw me in? I can't swim.

I tried getting loose again, which caused the guy holding my feet to drop me.

"Fuck! You idiot, grab her." Almasy told the other guy.

"Fuck you man! What the hell, she won't stay still." Said the other guy.

The voice sounded familiar, but for sure that wasn't Leonhart's voice.

"Here take her in here." Almasy called out as the other guy opened a door.

"No one will know she's here, until we let her out." I heard Almasy as he placed me on the floor.

I feel his hand reach down my front pocket and taking out my phone. I tried kicking him away, but he was too fast.

"We wouldn't want you to make any calls now would we?" he asked me as I felt him squat down in front of me.

I hear the doors open and close shortly after. They left me here without being able to see. I have no idea where I'm at.

Am I in room? A closet? A storage room?

I don't know.

I curl up into a ball and start crying even harder. I could hear my sobs echoing in the room.

After I tried to compose myself a little, I settled down by trying to find the door to get out.

I reach up and feel around the bag. I feel the knot on the bag, and I have no idea how to undue it.

I staggered a little as I got up, but I had to find my way out.

I decided with feeling around the room to find the door that leads out of here.

It has to be somewhere around here.

**

* * *

**

Squall's POV

I'm sitting with Irvine in the cafeteria, since Seifer dragged Zell out of the room without saying anything.

I don't know, I didn't bother asking.

Selphie is over there with Caraway's friend.

I would have expected Caraway with them, but I didn't see her all day. I was telling Seifer earlier about getting Careway back from yesterday, but that asshole walked out.

"Fag." I said out loud accidentally and earning a what-the-fuck look from Irvine.

"Not you." I stated before he complained.

"Hey you know where they went?" Irvine pointed towards Zell and Seifer's backpacks.

I shook my head and took out my phone.

I looked at the time, since it was close to the end of lunch, I got up and threw my trash away. I started walking out of the cafeteria when I heard Caraway's blonde friend ask Selphie if she's seen Caraway as I passed by their table.

I didn't hear her response because I was already pushing through the doors. I started walking towards my locker and planning of getting my gym bag, since I had weight training next as an elective.

As I was pulling my gym bag out of my locker, I heard someone walking in a fast pace followed by slower paces.

"She said she was here at school twenty minutes ago. She said she was on her way to the cafeteria. Something must of happened."

I looked over my shoulder, and noticed it was Selphie and Blondie. They stopped as soon as they noticed I was looking at them.

"You wouldn't know anything about it would you Leonhart?" The blonde asked me.

I closed my locker and started walking away.

I don't have to say shit to her.

Just because her stubborn friend goes missing, doesn't mean I fucking kidnapped her.

"You know where she's at don't you? That's why you don't say anything. Now tell me where she is!" I heard her, while she stomp one of her feet.

I turn around and look at her. "Just because your friend went missing, doesn't mean I had anything to do with it. Assume what you want, I didn't have anything to do with Caraway." I turned around and continued walking until I reached the gym doors.

I wondered if Almasy and Zell would be in the locker rooms since I didn't see them on the way here. I pushed through the doors and walking into the gym, while Selphie and her new friend followed me in.

I come to a complete stop as I looked across towards the see-through wall that separates the gym and the pool.

I could see someone with a bag over their head walking around with their hands out trying to feel around the air.

"Oh my god, that's Rinoa!" I hear Selphie yell over my shoulder.

What happened next, happened in less than a second.

I see Caraway fall into the water.

"Rinoa! Oh my god, she doesn't know how to swim! The blonde yells as she starts running towards her.

As soon as I heard her, I dropped my gym bag and start running towards the doors that lead to the pool. I pass Selphie and Caraway's friend while I took off my black unbuttoned shirt I was wearing over my white shirt.

As soon I pushed the doors opened I picked up more speed as I dove into the water.

I could see Caraway's figure under the water, as I got to the shallow side.

I grabbed her arm and pulled her up with me. I wrapped an arm around her waist as we surfaced.

What seemed like forever, we finally reached the side of the pool. I laid her down on the pavement while Selphie and Blondie came over rushing towards me.

I hastily untied the knot on the bag and took it off.

I leaned my cheek close to Caraway's face to see if she was breathing.

Panic struck me when I didn't feel anything. "Shit." I positioned her and started doing chest compressions.

"Selphie run and get help. Get the nurse!" I yelled at her as I continued doing chest compressions.

I got to the last chest compression, and hesitantly bent down and breathed air down into her lungs.

I didn't get a reaction.

I moved on to doing the second set of chest compressions when I hear Caraway's friend crying behind me.

I finished doing the second set, and I felt a wave of shock go through me because I was starting to lose hope. She was running out of time.

I bent down again and sealed my lips over hers and breathing air down into her lungs a second time.

Another wave of shock went through my body as I felt her jolt.

I helped her sit up as she started coughing out water hysterically.

I noticed she wasn't breathing right, since I saw her turning red. I positioned myself behind her and sat down. Pulled her into my arms and settled her back onto my chest.

"Try breathing through your nose and sync your breathing with mine." I told her, as I steadied my breathing.

She slowly started coughing less, and relaxing more. I sat there trying to let the adrenaline rush go by. What I didn't notice was that my arms were still around her.

"I think you're fine now. Can you breathe?" I asked her as I removed my arms around her.

I felt her nod so I backed up and placed a hand on her back, since she wasn't balanced yet.

"What the hell is taking Selphie so long?" I said over my shoulder while I looked at the double doors.

I turn back to look at Caraway and notice she's shivering.

I turn to look at the blonde chick. " Get my shirt and bring it over here." I told her to do it, since I'm still supporting Careway with one hand.

I notice her walk away towards my shirt.

I turn my attention back to Caraway and she's basically spacing out.

I wave my other hand in front of her face trying to narrow her focus.

I hear her mumble something I didn't quite catch.

I leaned closer to hear what she was trying to say.

"I was afraid, very afraid." I notice her shaking more. "I'm afraid… very afraid."

I lean away as I noticed her friend handing me my shirt. I take it and place it over Careway's shoulders. I pull each of her arms through the sleeves and got ready.

I get up on one knee beside her. "Just stay close to me okay?" I whispered to her as I scooped her up into my arms.

I stood up straight once I feel her arms circle around the back of my neck.

"Selphie's still not here, we have to get her to the infirmary." I told Caraway's friend as I walked past her. I didn't hear her following until seconds later. I'm guessing she's still in shock over all of this.

I mean… I must admit, I was in shock as well, but there's no time for that. We have to act now.

Once we got into the hallways, we notice more people walking around since the warning bell is bound to ring any minute now.

I did expect to have a few curious stares, due to the way me and Caraway were dripping wet.

We finally reach the second floor when I see Selphie running in our direction.

"Guys!.. Rinoa! How is she? How did you? How.." Selphie kept rambling as she got to us and joined us walking towards the nurse's office.

When we were close enough to see the infirmary across the hall, I notice Irvine is waiting there leaning against the wall.

"I told him to wait here, if he sees the nurse." Selphie said as she ran in front and opened the door.

"Why the fuck do we have a nurse for, if she's never here when we need her?" I asked as I walked into the infirmary carrying Caraway towards the one of the beds.

I gently place her down on the furthest bed and lie her down.

"It's okay now, you can let go." I said to her since she still had her arms around my neck.

I look down at her and for some reason my eyes went back towards hers.

I locked eyes with her, I don't know why but this time it seemed somehow different. Her eyes didn't seem the same. I can't really explain it, but I just stood there bending over her, with her arms still around my neck.

"Ahem.." I heard Irvine in the back, getting my attention.

I reach for Caraway's arms around my neck and gently place them down on her sides.

I stand up straight and walk towards Irvine.

"Do you guys know of anything or anyone that could have done this?" I asked as I sat down in one of the chairs. As soon as I sat down, I notice Blondie handing me a towel.

"Thanks umm.." I didn't really pay attention to her name. Usually I referred to her as Caraway's friend, Blondie, or crazy blonde bitch, but you get the idea.

"Trepe… My name is Quistis Trepe." She says as she sat down next to me.

I simply nodded, letting her know I got her name.

"So you mind explaining to me what happened?" Irvine asked as he stood in front of me.

I let out a sigh and sit up straight. "She fell into the pool, since she didn't know where she was going." I said and got a confused look from Irvine. "She had a bag over her head, that…" I looked at Irvine. "…looked awfully familiar." I finished as I got up.

"what's wrong Squall?" Irvine asked me as he placed his hand on my shoulder.

Why didn't I see this earlier. No wonder I was able to easily untie the knot. It was way to familiar. Fuck!

"Where the hell are Zell and Almasy?" I asked Irvine, but he shook his head.

Irvine was about to say something, when the bell interrupts him.

I stood there as I waited for the bell to finish ringing. As soon as it did the nurse walked in.

"Wow there's a crowd here. What seems to be the problem?" She asked us as she waited for one of us to explain. We all just stood there without saying anything.

"Why are you all wet?" She asked, which I believe she was asking me.

I could feel the anger building up inside of me. "Well, let me tell you. While you were on your lunch or whatever break, I was giving chest compressions and mouth-to-mouth to a student, because she fell in the pool. By the time I was able to dive in and pull her out of the pool, she wasn't breathing. I told my friend to get the nurse, but what do you know? The nurse isn't here. I had to carry her here, since this school fucking sucks." I was about to continue, but Irvine stops me.

I could see the nurse giving me a disbelieving look.

"Young man, I don't appreciate that tone of voice. I know you went through a lot, but I can assure you I can take it from here."

I never let this kind of shit get to me, but wow right now I didn't have the patience to tolerate this kinda crap.

"And what exactly is that? Take her temperature and probably call her parents?" I asked her as I sat down.

Fuck this, why am I still here? I look at Irvine and Selphie. Selphie is looking over her shoulder towards Caraway's direction, and Irvine is standing next to me, like he's waiting for me to do something.

"Whatever, like I care." I stand up and start walking towards the door.

"Young man you're not allowed to leave, you have to stay here and let me check your vital signs." She says as she takes a step closer.

"What the fuck? I'm not bleeding or anything. I told you I carried her all the way here. I don't need my fucking vital signs checked." I said as I continued walking towards the door.

"That's it, I'm not tolerating anymore of your rudeness and corrupted language. I'm writing you up and taking it up to the principal." She walked back to her desk and took out a pen and a pink note pad.

I didn't bother looking over my shoulder. "Who gives a shit." I called out as I pushed through the doors and walked out of the infirmary.

I stopped outside of the infirmary and recapped of what just happened. From diving into the pool, to saving Caraway, and now last but not least, find out if Zell had anything to do with any of this.

I didn't bother taking my time. I start running down the hall and down the stairs.

I reach the lobby and run towards the gym where I dropped my gym bag. When I entered the gym I found my bag still in the same place where I dropped it and picked it up. I walked towards the locker room and looked around.

I guess I got here just in time since there were still students getting dressed. I walk down towards the last row and I could see Seifer and Zell laughing.

I start walking towards them, and by the time they noticed me I was already standing next to Zell and in front of Almasy.

Seifer starts telling me, "Man you can't believe what we did. Well let me tell you, you know how you told me you wanted to scare that Caraway chick? Shoot, me and Zell got her good." Almasy laughed as he grabbed onto Zell's shoulder and encouraged Zell to join him.

I got a curious look from Zell since he noticed me soaking wet.

"Damn man, what happened? Did you fall in the pool?" Zell bluffed at me as he turned around and took out his workout clothes.

I wanted to punch that fucking smirk off of Seifer's face, as he noticed me drenched from head to toe. I was so tempted, but I knew I couldn't get in anymore trouble.

You know what? Fuck it, I'm already in trouble anyways.

I took a step closer towards Almasy as he straightened up.

"What the fuck Leonhart? Did you fall in love with m-"

I didn't let him finish as I right hooked his face with my fist. I put all my weight into that single punch since I knocked him off balance.

I was about to tackle him down when Zell tackles me instead.

"What the hell Leonhart! Calm the fuck down!" Zell yelled at me as held me up against the lockers.

I turn my attention back at Almasy. I see him wipe the bottom of his lip with the back of his hand.

"Fuck you guys!" I yelled at them as Almasy tried landing a punch on me. I quickly gathered enough strength to push Zell away from me and push him towards Almasy.

"Wait guys, what the hell is going on? Squall what the hell?" Zell tried getting us to calm down, but I didn't bother.

I grabbed my gym bag and started walking out of the locker rooms and towards the gym.

Unfortunately, as soon as I reached the locker room exit. The fucking weight training coach and a security guard were already waiting for me.

"Hey Leonhart, come here for a sec." The coach says as he made a hand motion and points right next to him.

He makes it sound and seem like he's calling over one of his dogs. Fuckin' prick.

I let out a sigh and start walking towards him with my head down.

"I already know. Can we skip past this part of you trying to be a teacher." I tell him as I cross my arms and stood next to the security guard.

I see coach stand in front of me. "Well I was just gonna tell him to get you out back, but seeing you on the overhead mirrors and punch the living shit out of Almasy with one blow, We decided it was best to wait here for you to come to us."

Damn I thought all the coaches were already in the gym.

"He had it coming." That's all I said as I started walking away.

The security guard followed me until he caught up to me.

He pulled out a slip that had my name on it and had me sign it. I signed it and handed it back to him. He finished writing another slip and handed it to me.

"What the hell? Couldn't you just add this to the other slip?" I asked him as I signed a second time.

"Nope, your two demeanors are two different ones. The first one was a verbal offense, and the second one is physical offense." He explained to me as he put the slips away, handing me the copies.

"Damn." I stood there looking at the yellow slips, but I didn't last long since the fuckin' guard grabbed me from the arm and dragged me out of the gym and towards the halls.

* * *

I was expecting him to take me straight to the office, but we went up the stairs. I didn't complain though, heck the longer I can avoid it the better.

I finally get the idea where he's taking me.

"Damn, I don't want to go in there again." I said as he reached for the door knob.

"Shit."

He ended up taking me to the nurse's office instead of the office.

When I step in I didn't see Selphie or Irvine anymore, But Trepe was still here.

The guard lets go of my arm, so I take the chance and walk over towards Trepe.

"Hey where did Selphie and Irvine go?"

"The nurse told them to go to class. But she let me stay since I told her Rinoa was my cousin."

"Oh." I said and sat next to her.

We sat there looking at the nurse and guard whispering to each other.

Trepe broke the silence though. "She checked Rinoa already. Well all she did was check her temperature and was about to call her mom, but I told her that I'd take her home instead."

Why did she think I cared, if I didn't bother asking in the first place.

"All right Mr. Leonhart, I'm gonna have you go behind the curtains and have you remove your shirt." She told me as she wrote something down on a clipboard.

"What? Why?.." I said as I leaned back into the chair.

"I told you I need to check if anything is wrong with you. It's mandatory." She walked over towards the curtains and pulled them open with one hand while the other was holding onto the clipboard.

"Man this sucks." I get up and move over towards where she's standing. I walk past her and behind the curtains.

"What the hell?" She's having me take off my shirt where Caraway's unconscious on the side bed.

"Is there a problem?" I guess she heard me complain.

"No." I responded and started removing my shirt.

It still clung to my body since it was still wet, but not that much anymore. At least it stopped dripping. You can't really tell my pants or shoes are still wet since they're both black, but I can since I can feel it. I can see little drops of water hit the tile as they dripped down off of my shoes. Damn that's the second time I get my black chucks soaking wet. Man…

I place my shirt on the other bed, and sit down on the edge of it, my back facing Caraway.

I sit there for a while and take the chance to look over at Caraway.

I look over my shoulder and pay close attention to see if she was breathing. I notice her chest rise up and down slowly. At least she's breathing.

I turn back around continue waiting for the nurse. What the hell is taking so long?

The longer I waited, the more I got lost in my thoughts.

What I did today? was I guess I should say necessary.

I mean I saved a persons life and sucker punched Seifer. Those are definitely pros.

Now my cons. The worst that can happen is either after school suspension or just definite suspension off campus for a couple of days.

I look back at Caraway. She totally owes me big time. I saved her life, and I know once she gets everything straightened out. She's gonna hate me more.

Who cares though, I know with this I have even more of an advantage over her. Because owing someone is worse than losing to them.

And I'm sure she's the kind of person that has a lot of pride.

I learned that yesterday. I couldn't help but chuckle.

I finally decide to lay down, since it's already been past ten minutes since the nurse said she was going to check me. Mandatory my ass.

I stared at the blank ceiling and slowly felt my eyes closing. I place my left arm over my eyes blocking out the light and slowly drift asleep.

* * *

I wake up when I feel the presence of someone next to me. I slightly move my arm so that I can get a glimpse of the person.

I notice it was the nurse standing next to me writing something down.

I sit up as she taps my arm with her pen.

"Okay Mr. Leonhart you're free to go."

"How long was I out?" I asked her as I grabbed my shirt.

"I'd say about half an hour. Now I think it's best if you head towards your next destination before school lets out." She hands me a yellow slip as a hall pass. I took it once I slipped my shirt back on. I read the top of it, since it was hard to miss what it said.

"Discipline Office."

I was about to slip it into my back pocket, but I remembered my pants were still a little bit damp. I just kept it in my left hand as I walked out of the back room and into the waiting room of the infirmary. I saw my gym bag behind the nurse's desk and went to pick it up.

I swung the strap over my shoulder and started walking towards the door.

I notice Trepe still waiting for Caraway to wake up, I guess she noticed me too since I catch her look up at me.

"You're leaving?" She asked me sounding a bit disappointed.

"Yeah." I reach towards the door and push it open. I stop halfway out and turn back towards Trepe. "Oh yeah, tell your friend she owes me big now. So she better find a way to get even."

I told her before fully walking out of the infirmary.

As soon as I stepped out and turned the first corner, the same security guard was waiting for me.

"Damn you gotta be kidding me." It wasn't like I was gonna run away.

"Let's go Leonhart."

"I know. Because without you, I'm sure I would have gotten lost." I said with a hint of sarcasm and a smirk on my face.

He responds by pushing me and calling me a smartass.

What's the worse that can happen? I don't care if I get suspended, it's already halfway through the week.

I sigh as I finally get to the office and enter the Disciplinary section.

"Fuck."

I notice Almasy sitting in one of the chairs.

I walk pass him and towards the front desk. I hand the lady my hall pass and the yellow copies of my penalized demeanors.

The lady took them and told me to take a seat. I decide by sitting across Seifer.

I notice him holding the left side of his chin . I also notice him mouthing off "Fuck you" towards me.

"Swelling up yet Almasy?" I smirk at him.

He gets up and tries to rush towards me. I was about to get up as well when the security guard steps in between us. He pushes me back into my seat and takes Seifer by the arm.

"We need these to jackasses separated." He hollered towards the reception desk. The lady behind the desk nodded and pointed towards the other side of the office. The guard starts walking towards that direction and dragging Almasy with him.

When I finally hear my name get called, I get up and walk towards the small office.

* * *

I can't believe I was one hour away from getting out on time, but not anymore.

Of all the things that can happen in the last ten minutes of lunch… happened. And I got nailed for it.

I received my suspension term of two days, meaning I can't come back until Monday.

I walked out as soon as the bell sounded. I sighed for like the billionth time today as I folded the orange slip and stuck it in my gym bag.

I walked into the crowded hallways and towards my locker. I got there and I noticed Zell waiting for me there.

I go straight to my locker and undue the combination.

"Are you gonna make me ask? Or are you gonna explain?" Zell asked me as I popped my locker open.

I swing my backpack over my unoccupied shoulder and turn to face him.

I decided to scare him a bit and save the actual truth for last.

"Well I ended up finding Caraway where you guys left her." I started explaining to him.

I got a confused and guilty look from him.

"Well what happened was that she managed to get out and around the pool, unfortunately she fell in. What you guys didn't know was, she doesn't know how to swim." I slammed my locker shut causing him to jump. I notice I was starting to freak him out, so I continued.

"I dove in to save her, but by the time I had reached the side of the pool with her, she wasn't breathing. I did all I could…" I tried sounding disappointed.

"I told Selphie to get the nurse, but she never got there. I tried to resuscitate her, but she wasn't responsive." I notice him turn around and face the locker and leaned against it by resting his head on his arm.

I guess I freaked him out enough.

I grabbed his shoulder and turned him around.

"It's a good thing I managed to get her breathing by the second try." I told him and started walking away.

I look over my shoulder and notice him still standing where I left him.

"So, she's alive?" I heard him call out.

I nod at him, and turn back around walking towards the exit.

I got off campus grounds as I drove out of the parking lot.

I hoped this was the last event of my day, but unfortunately it's never as planned.

I still have one more event to deal with before calling it a day.

**

* * *

**

Hopefully I start getting more reviews because I'm starting to lose hope.

**I mean i don't even know if my story is any good. **

**I know at least Niqsta is cheering for me.**

**Thanx **

**Okay those who can help and feel evil to criticize please do. I can take it. **


	9. Guest of Honor part 1

**I know I'm late posting, but it's not my fault really.**

**My brother got kicked out of XBOX LIVE for a week, so he's been on the computer like everyday.**

**Luckily I got the chance to post**

**

* * *

**

Rinoa's POV

"Rinoa? You gotta wake up now, the school bell just went off."

I try opening my eyes, but for some reason they feel so heavy. I could hear someone calling my name, so I try to sit up.

"Quistis is that you?" I finally build up enough energy to open my eyes. "What happened? The last thing I remember is getting out of that room I was locked into." I reach up and grab onto my head as it feels heavier by the second.

"Rinoa! You had me worried sick." I hear Quistis say as she takes me into a hug. "I was so scared, I thought I had lost you."

My head starts hurting more when I try remembering what happened. What did I miss? And why is Quistis crying?

"Quistis what happened? I'm totally lost." I reach up to pat her head, but as I did I noticed I was wearing a long sleeve shirt. I could have sworn my sweater was blue.

"Whose shirt is this?" I let go of Quistis and look down at the shirt. "This is a guy's shirt Quistis, why am I wearing a guy's shirt?"

I grab onto the collar of the shirt, still clueless to whom it belongs too. Then again, I couldn't help sniff in the scent of cologne the shirt had.

Wow it smells good. I let go of the collar of the shirt and circled my arms around me, like I was hugging myself. For some reason I felt safer holding onto myself like this.

I look up at Quistis who is looking at me curiously. "What? Do you know whose shirt this is?" I ask her again, and I notice her sit up straight.

"If I told you, I don't think you would believe me. And plus I don't think you would be holding onto it like you are now if you knew, so how about you give me your car keys and I'll drive us back home. What do you say?"

I didn't say anything back. I stood up and reach into my back pocket. I take out my keys and hand them to Quistis.

"Umm… Is it just me or do my jeans feel a little wet?" I asked Quistis as I reached for her hand and let her feel the side of my jeans. "Aren't they? I feel them a little damp. Don't you think so?"

I get a smile from Quistis as she rolls her eyes at me and links her arm through mine.

"Let's go get you out of these clothes, so I can fill you in on what you missed out."

She starts walking, pulling me beside her. We walk into the waiting room of the infirmary and I see my bag on one of the seats.

"Hey what's my bag doing here?" I reach over and pick it up.

"Don't worry, I'll explain everything once we get home. So for now no more questions 'kay?"

I give Quistis a curious look before pouting at her. "Fine, I'll be as quiet as a mouse."

I walk beside Quistis towards the exit and out into the hallway.

"Rinny! Oh my God! I can't believe it you're okay." I notice Selphie running towards me from across the hall.

"Hey Selphie." I said as she stopped in front of me and next to Quistis.

"So how are you? Do you feel sick? Does anything hurt? Does your--"

"I'm fine, just a little sluggish." I cut off Selphie and her twenty questions. "Breathe Selphie. Breathe." I say as I grab hold of her shoulder with my free hand.

I notice her take a deep breath and slowly letting it out.

"I can't believe it! If it wasn't for Sq--" I didn't hear what she was about to say since I notice Quistis reach over and pinch Selphie's cheek.

"Ouch Quistis! Why'd you do that?" Selphie says gently rubbing her cheek.

I look over at Quistis and she just beams a smile at me.

"Selphie don't you think it's best if we take Rinoa home as soon as possible, so she can get changed?"

"Oh right! Sorry."

"It's okay Selphie." Quistis starts walking again. "You're welcome to come along with us and help me keep an eye on Rinoa?"

I looked back at Selphie since we just walked past her.

"Of course!" She shouts as she jumped around in joy. She skips over towards us and starts walking with us.

We finally get out of the school building and walk towards the parking lot. I see Selphie go in a different direction since she parked closer towards the school.

We finally reach my car, which was pretty much the only car parked further out. I settle into the passenger seat as Quistis settles into the drivers' seat.

Before I knew it, we were on our way back home with Selphie following behind us on Irvine's truck.

For some reason I couldn't help but feel like, I was hoping for my mom not being home.

I hope…

* * *

We finally pulled into the gates and down the drive way. I noticed my mom's car wasn't there. I felt a little relieved as I got out of the car. I turn back to face Selphie who was getting out of Irvine's truck.

"Hey Selphie, where's Irvine? I thought he was driving."

"Nope, he let me borrow his truck since I told him I was gonna check up on you." She clicks the little controller over her shoulder signaling on the alarm. "He told me he was gonna catch a ride with one of the guys."

"Wow to make a guy let his girlfriend borrow his toy truck is really something." I turn around and face Quistis, when I hear her join in the conversation. "So how about you go upstairs and take a shower, while I talk things out with Selphie?" I guess she noticed me just standing there.

"Yeah I know already." I head towards the house and quickly go up the stairs. I walk down the hallway, where I find Angelo sitting down next to my door.

"Hey boy, what are you doing here?" I reach down and pick him up. "Did you miss me? Is that why you're waiting next to my room?" I said as I raised him up to rub his nose with mine.

I step into my room and set him down on the bed. I walk towards my closet and get some clothes. As soon as I got some comfortable clothes I walk towards my bathroom and close the door behind me. I was about to start removing my clothes, when I noticed the black shirt I was wearing.

I still couldn't help but wonder who it belonged to. Quistis better now what's going on.

I settled with my thoughts, as I finally decided to take off the shirt, followed with the rest of my clothes and stepping into the shower.

When I finished getting dressed after my shower, I grabbed my used clothes and put them in the hamper, all expect the black shirt. I folded the shirt and carried it in my arms as I walked out of the bathroom and into my room.

I didn't expect to find Selphie and Quistis chatting away in my room. Selphie was playing with Angelo, while Quistis was flipping through the channels on the T.V.

"I see we're all comfortable, so how about you tell me what happened." I walk over towards Quistis and sit next to her. "I want to know what happened."

I notice Quistis take a deep breath and Selphie starting to sit up straight.

"Well let's see… I guess it started from the point where you sent me the text message telling me you were already at school. When we noticed twenty minutes had gone by, and there was still no sign of you, me and Selphie went out looking for you. When we walked past the lobby we noticed Leonhart at his locker and decided to ask him if he's seen you pass by."

"Na-ha Quistis, you were practically interrogating the guy." Selphie interrupts making her point.

Quistis rolls her eyes at Selphie for interrupting her.

When she noticed Selphie wasn't gonna interrupt anymore she decides to continue.

"Anyways… Well we decide to follow Leonhart, since he wasn't talking. So we ended up at the gym. That's where we saw you. We saw you walking around the pool area with some sort of bag on your head."

"Yeah see I remember that. I knew Leonhart had something to do with it." I said as I crossed my arms.

"No Rinoa that's where you're wrong. You see… When we saw you fall into the pool the first one to react was indeed Leonhart. He ran past us and towards the pool. By the time we got there, he had already dived into the water to get you. He pulled you to the side of the pool, where we helped him lift you onto the pavement. He immediately told Selphie to get help, meaning that god awful nurse." Quistis said the nurse part with a hint of disgust in her voice. "Well after Selphie ran out, I watched as he started to do chest compressions on you since…" I wait for Quistis to continue. "… You weren't breathing."

I heard Quistis' voice become shaky.

"Quistis does that mean I was… dead?"

"No, not yet Rinoa."

I was surprised that I couldn't remember any of this. I look at Selphie with Angelo on her lap. She was trying to comfort Quistis by gently rubbing her back.

"Thanks Selphie, I'm okay I gotta tell Rinoa the rest."

I notice Quistis rub her tears away with the back of her hand.

"Okay well… he got through the first set of chest compressions and you were still unresponsive, so he had to umm… You know?" I notice Quistis biting her lower lip.

"What? What did he do?" I asked as I got more nervous.

I look up at Quistis and I notice her wink at me. "He had to give you mouth-to-mouth Rinoa. Not only once, but twice."

"HE DID WHAT!" I yelled in unison with Selphie. I really wasn't expecting this and I guess neither was Selphie. I reach up to cover my mouth.

"Listen Rinoa, if he wouldn't have done it, you would have died okay. Your life depended on it." I notice Quistis pinch the bridge of her nose. "He saved your life."

How could it be? How could this have happened? Out of all the people, it had to be him. Why?

I escape from my thoughts as I decide to stand up off of my bed and start pacing around.

"Quistis are you sure you weren't seeing wrong? I mean… what you just told me is that true?" I stopped pacing around and turn to face her.

"Tell me one good reason why I would make this up? How about you answer that question." Quistis countered back.

I tried coming up with something on the spot, but admitted I had nothing, as I just sat down on the floor with my head down.

"How could I not remember any of this?" I questioned myself out loud.

I could hear Selphie getting off the bed and Angelo running towards me. I look up when I notice Angelo trying to climb onto my lap.

"Rinoa put it this way, if he wouldn't have done that, you wouldn't be here right now." Selphie said as she sat down next to me.

"I guess you're right." I finally said accepting it. I reached up and pinched my lower lip. I just didn't expect him to be the one to save me.

"So what happened after?" I asked Quistis.

I could hear Quistis repositioning herself on my bed before she continued yet again.

"Well after he got you breathing, he was trying to get you to breathe correctly, since you were really choked up of water. Like he noticed you were having trouble trying to breathe, so he got a hold of you like this." I notice Quistis get up off the bed and walk towards Selphie. "Selphie… mind if you become Rinoa for a bit?" Quistis asked her as she sat down behind her.

"Nope, so what do you want me to do?" Selphie stood up.

"Sit back down genius, you're supposed to be Rinoa."

"Okay...Okay, gosh you don't have to be mean." Selphie said as she sat back down.

I notice how Quistis positioned Selphie's back to her own chest, and explained what Leonhart had done to help me control my breathing.

"So, you're telling me he held onto me like that?" I asked Quistis, to what she just nodded too.

"Yup, But hey it worked right? That's all that matters okay." Quistis said as she got up and walked back to the bed.

"Well I guess you're right." At least he didn't resort to breathing into my mouth again. "Okay so what happened next?"

"Well he told me to get his shirt. I guess he removed it before diving in after you. So I went to get it and handed it to him. So I just stood there as he placed the shirt on your shoulders, making you wear it since you were shaking uncontrollably."

So the shirt was his all along. He was the one who saved me and took care of me, and I don't remember any of it. I was about to start zoning out, when I notice Quistis snap her fingers in my face.

"What?"

"You haven't heard the rest. Do you still want me to keep going or not?" Quistis asked me as she lies down on my bed.

"Yeah… just keep going."

"Okay, well I'll shorten it from here okay? So after he got the shirt on you, he positioned himself beside you and picked you up in his arms. That's where he told me he was going to get help for you, since Selphie wasn't showing up."

"It wasn't my fault! The nurse wasn't in the infirmary, so I went and looked for Irvine instead." Selphie said crossing her arms and looking away.

"Wow Selphie, like if Irvine was gonna make things better." Quistis said as she smacked Selphie on the forehead.

"Hey! What the heck? I was panicking okay. I didn't know what else to do." I notice Selphie massaging her forehead.

"Okay so he took me to the infirmary. What else?" I interrupted their little battle.

"Well from there he got mad at the nurse once she got back. Oh and then he got in trouble for cussing at her for being a retarded nurse or something. After that he walked out somewhere and left."

"So that's it right, nothing more?" I look at Quistis and I notice she was about to nod. But changed her mind.

"Well he came back to the infirmary after a while. But I don't think it was his choice since a security guard brought him in. I guess the nurse wanted to check if he was okay. So he was on the bed next to yours for I think… half an hour? So after he was cleared he got his stuff and was about to leave… Oh! I remember now! He told me to tell you that you owed him big time, and to look for a way to get even." Quistis sat up on the bed as she finally finished telling me what I didn't remember.

"Are you serious? I understand he saved my life, but how does he expect me to pay him back." I get up from the floor with Angelo in my arms.

"Well I don't know about that, but you should be glad you're still alive." Selphie said as she stood up as well.

I look over at his shirt on my bedside table.

"Well I'll just give him his shirt tomorrow at school. And from there I'll try to come up with a way to get even. Because I know for sure I don't want him having an advantage over me." I start walking towards my door. "I'm gonna get something to eat. You guys want something?" I stop at the door and wait for them to make up their mind.

"Can we go with you instead?" Selphie asked as she pulled Quistis off the bed.

"Yeah let's go." Quistis joined in and walked over with Selphie. "Remember Rinoa, you still have to get ready for the celebrity party.

"Damn I totally forgot!"

**

* * *

**

Squall's POV

By the time I got home, I noticed my dad arrived a few seconds earlier than me, since he was just getting out of the limo.

Shit! I tried getting here as soon as possible. I was planning on getting some of my stuff and camping at Irvine's place for tonight.

I turned into my driveway and parked next to the limo.

Fuckin' shit… how the hell am I gonna get out of this one?

I open the door to my car and step out. "How did you get here so early?" I asked him as I walked over towards him.

"Nice to see you too son." He starts walking towards me. "So can your old man get a hug? Or do I have to set up an appointment?"

Are you kidding me, I barely say a few things to the guy and he's already cracking his lame jokes.

Damn…

"Are you serious?" I was about to complain, but he beat me to it, and took me into a hug. "Alright enough, can I go now?"

I get out of his embrace and start walking towards the house. I was about to open the door when he calls after me.

"Squall remember your sister is looking forward to seeing you tonight. Don't let her down, you know she doesn't deserve it."

I stood there for a while, remembering why I owed my sister big.

I remembered how my dad wanted me to move in with him in Esthar, since he got elected as president. I told him I wasn't going to, but he wasn't gonna let me stay, especially since I was fourteen at the time. In the end, Sis convinced dad to let me stay with her at a new place she was buying. So after Sis managed to convince him, she became my legal guardian. Dad left shortly after without saying goodbye or anything. The only times I would see him, would be either on T.V or some social gathering I would be forced to attend. Just like the stupid event that's taking part today.

My Sis is hosting it, since it was her idea. Well dad heard of it and got excited over something, and now he's making me go.

"Fine, I'll go." I said as I finally made up my mind.

It's the least I can do, since Sis let me stay here while she toured the world, once her career took off. She got noticed two years ago, when she published her first book. Shortly after, she had to go live in Timber for a year, and made me promise not to tell dad. I told her I would look after the villa, while she was gone and if anything came up I would let her know. So practically, I've been living here by myself for the past two years.

I take out my house keys getting ready to open the door, when the doors swing right open by two butlers greeting me and telling me to step inside.

Damn, that's one of the reasons why I hate having dad around. I can't open a fuckin' door without someone doing it for me. I also can't go in the kitchen, since it looks like the next iron chef is taking place in there. Don't get me started on the maids. They follow me every where. I can't lie down and watch T.V without playing twenty questions with them. They keep asking me if I need anything, something, mostly anything from the younger maids.

Now when my dad isn't here, I have the whole place to myself, no chefs, maids, or butlers. No maids because I usually don't even dirty the place up, I just use what I need. No chefs, since I could cook or go for take out. Butlers? I don't need them, I could drive.

"Mr. Loire do you need anything?" I was interrupted by one of the maids as I walked up the stairs. Man here we go again.

I walk around her and up the second flight of stairs that lead to the third floor.

"Mr. Loire do you need us to get you something?" She said as she followed behind me.

I've only been home for five minutes and I can't take it anymore.

"No I don't need anything, go help the president over something." I said as I continued walking towards my room. When I didn't hear the footsteps after me, I turned the knob to my bedroom and got inside.

I didn't expect to find Zell and Irvine in my room playing Gears of War 2.

"How the hell did you guys manage to get here before me?" I asked them as I placed my backpack on one of the small black couches in my room.

"Damn have you ever ridden shotgun while Zell was driving? No wonder his mom always takes his car away." Irvine yelled over his shoulder, while trying to pay attention to the game.

"Whatever Irvine, the reason why I drove so fast was because I had something's to clear out with Squall."

"Man not this again. I'm tired of telling the same bullshit story all over again. Irvine you tell him." I walked back to my bed and lay down. "Shit my clothes are still wet."

I sat up and pulled my shirt off.

While I was looking for clothes to change into, I could hear Irvine explaining what happened during school.

I pulled out navy blue jeans and a random shirt. I start walking towards my bathroom, when Zell calls me over getting my attention.

"So how exactly did you save Caraway?" He asked with a brow up.

Oh I see where he's going with this. "Wow Zell are you serious? You know what it takes to get someone breathing, since we took the same health class our freshmen year. Don't give me that bullshit." I was about to turn back but I notice something going on in the game. "Instead of trying to give me shit, why don't you pay attention to the game since you're about to get sniped." As soon as I finished my sentence, and the time it took Zell to turn back around, the head of his character splattered.

"Damn it Squall! You asshole!"

I didn't bother saying anything back and started walking towards my bathroom.

After taking my shower and changing, I was in the middle of sliding my shirt over me, while I walked back into my room.

"Hey Squall your dad wants to see you." Zell told me as they were waiting for the next match to start.

"Damn what does he want now?" I said as I got out my white converse.

I slipped them on and walked out of my room.

I walked down the stairs as quietly as I could without getting noticed by the maids. I managed to get to the lobby where my dad was talking to some of the butlers.

"What is it?" I asked him getting his attention.

"Oh I forgot to tell you I got your clothes ready for tonight. They're in the office."

"But I got my clothes already; I got them earlier in the week." I lied to him, since I wasn't even planning on going in the first place.

"Well then I guess you can take what you like most from your set of clothes, and if you like? You can pick something I chose for you and try to combine it."

Was he that eager to dress me for this thing? Well I can't complain since I didn't really have any clothes picked out.

"Fine, I'll see what I can do." I was about to start going back up the stairs, when I hear the front door open.

I turn around to see who it was, and I notice Ellone walk in.

"Dad I can't believe you're here already! How are you?" She ran up to dad and gave him a hug.

I notice him chuckle from where I'm standing.

"If only Squall could give me a hug like yours."

"Keep dreaming old man, it ain't gonna happen." I said as I walked back down the stairs.

"Squall how are you? I can't believe you're going to this event. It's so important to me." She pulls me into a hug.

"Yeah I can't either." I mumble towards my dad.

"What was that?" She placed her hands on my cheeks and looks directly into my eyes.

"Uh… Nothing." I turn away avoiding eye contact.

"That's what I thought." She said as she lets go of my face.

This event wasn't anything to do with Ellone's career, why was she hosting it?

"Hey Ellone, why are you hosting this event? It doesn't have anything to do with your career now does it?" I asked her as I sat down on the bottom step of the stairs.

"Oh I'm hosting it for a friend. You see her daughter just got in town. Well when I was touring I met Julia Heartilly and she told me all sorts of things. Like where she lived, about her family, and how she knew our dad."

"Really now, that's no surprise." I said sarcastically, as I leaned back on my elbows to support me.

I received a kick to the shin for my sarcastic remark.

"No dummy! She knew dad when she was around your age."

I didn't reply as I sat up and grabbed onto my shin.

"She also told me she didn't spend any time with her daughter, since she was always moving around to the next town of concerts. She told me she would love for me to meet her daughter. So when I ran into her in town earlier in the week, she told me if I would like to meet her. So I came up with the brilliant plan on arranging this event, so dad could come and meet her too."

"And exactly how did I get dragged into this?" I asked her as I stood up and grabbed onto the railing of the stairs.

I notice her roll her eyes at me before continuing.

"Well I arranged for all her celebrity friends to meet her daughter too. And I can't show up just with dad, while she asked to bring my cute little brother as well."

Damn couldn't she have told her she was an only child? Whatever, makes sense. And Ellone is asking this of me, so I can't exactly turn her down.

"Alright I get it, I'm gonna get some rest before getting ready." I said as I started walking up the stairs.

**

* * *

**

Rinoa's POV

"Rinny hold still! Are you gonna let me do your make-up or not?" Selphie asked me frustrated.

"Well you keep getting it in my eye, and I can't help it, it hurts."

"Fine just stay still."

I was sitting down in front of my wall length mirror while Selphie was doing my make-up, at the same time Quistis was curling my hair.

"Quistis enough with the hair spray! I'm getting all sticky." I whined at her reflection on the mirror.

"You want me to style your hair or not? Now zip it!"

I could hear my hair sizzling in the curling iron as she sprayed it with hair spray.

"Okay I'm almost done, so don't move. Close your eyes."

I did as Selphie told me and applied the last bit of make-up.

By the time they were done, it was already a quarter past seven. I guess I'm running a bit late, since I took a long nap. It wasn't my fault I was so tired, and plus Quistis and Selphie fell asleep too. If it wasn't for my mom waking us up, we would have still been sleeping.

I ran over towards my closet and grabbed the dress. I quickly changed into it and grabbed my black high heels I had bought specially for this dress.

"Okay all-in-all how do I look?" I asked as I twirled around to get an opinion from Selphie and Quistis.

"You look so cute! Rinny I knew this dress was the one!" Selphie said as she grabbed onto my hands and started twirling with me.

"Beautiful is more like it." Quistis said as she walked over towards me grabbing onto my shoulder, trying to stop me from spinning.

"Stop it or you're gonna mess up my master piece." She said referring to my hair style.

I quickly stopped and so did Selphie.

I walked over towards the mirror and I definitely had to give it to Quistis. She went all out on my hair. She curled my hair into stiff locks and pinned them up into an up-due, making them cascade delicately while showing off my neck and shoulders.

"Okay what jewelry should I go with?" I reached over for my jewelry box and extended it.

Selphie walks over and starts digging through, while Quistis is looking at the ones Selphie's pulling out.

"Oh this one!" Selphie pulled out a white gold necklace with a small shooting star on it.

"Simple yet cute." Quistis said as she nodded in agreement.

I let Selphie swing the necklace over my shoulder and hook it around my neck.

I put on the matching earrings, which are small hoops with the same design of the shooting star hooked onto them.

"Okay, I'm ready. Wish me luck. Oh and make sure you're watching on T.V." I said as we walked out of my room.

When we got to the bottom of the stairs my mom was already waiting for me.

"Sweetie you look beautiful." She smiles at me. "Ready to go?"

"Thanks mom and yeah let's go." I said as I stepped next to her. "Remember to watch the event on the T.V."

I walk out following my mom and Ted out the door. I get down to the driveway and noticed we're going in a limo.

"Wow this is it. Isn't it mom?"

"Don't worry about a thing dear. Only people that are close friends of mine will be there."

I relaxed a little as we got in the limo.

Hopefully everything goes as planned.

* * *

I noticed we were getting close to the Celebrity event, since the entrance to the lobby was covered by photographers and cameras.

"Mom are you sure?" I asked her as I got nervous.

"It's okay Rinoa, I'm here remember." She took my hand in hers. "As soon as we get inside, we're in the clear so just relax."

I nod at her before the limo comes to a complete stop.

Here goes nothing.

The door swings open and I could see all the lights flashing as Ted helps my mom out first. I could feel my heart beating faster as it was my turn to get out. I step out with all the flashes going off. I could barely see my mom, since all the flashes keep distracting me.

I notice how immediately the reporters try asking my mom questions.

"Mrs. Heartilly, is she your daughter?"

"Julia, what's your connection to this young lady?"

"What's your daughters' name?"

I notice my mom stop walking as she decided to answer some of the questions.

"Indeed this is my daughter Rinoa Heartilly. She's the reason why this whole event is taking place."

I notice all the flashes going off faster. I could see one of the reporters trying to get my attention.

"Ms. Heartilly, is it okay if I call you Rinoa?"

I nod to her question as I try to smile, allowing her to bombard me with her questions.

"Would you mind telling me why your mom never brought you out in public?"

Wow these people get straight to the point.

"Well my mom wanted me to live a normal life as much as possible. She didn't want her publicity to get in my way of education." I responded as swiftly as possible.

"One more question before you head inside. Are you planning in filling in your mother's footsteps? Will we have a prodigy?"

I look at my mom a little confused over the question.

I have to say something they can't use against me. I quickly think of something, before I start looking suspicious. "Well first I'm gonna focus in finishing school before thinking of taking such a huge step."

I got a look of approval from my mom. She stands next to me and gently guides me away.

"Well now if you would all excuse us, we're expected."

We stand there a couple seconds as we let them take a few pictures of us and finally continue walking towards the lobby doors.

* * *

Wow this building doesn't look anything like it did earlier. I continue walking after mom as she started introducing me to everyone. I notice how most of the people were around my age and my mom's age. I expected snobby old people, waiting to criticize my mom for having such a wild child. But no, surprisingly these people were actually very down to earth.

My mom walks me over towards a group of girls, that I presumed were in their early twenties.

"Julia! It's nice to see you again. How are you?" I notice the girl with short brunette hair take my mom into a gentle hug. "Is this your daughter? Hi I'm Yuna."

"I'm Rinoa; it's a pleasure to meet you." I return the hug.

"Oh let me introduce you to the group. This over here is Rikku. My cousin." I notice the petite blonde girl step up and take me into a hug.

"Nice to meet you Rikku."

"Awe… Yunie she's so cute. You think we can let her join our group?" Rikku asked as she hopped up and down.

"Rikku stop it you're scaring her." I notice another girl step forward. She had silver hair and crimson red eyes. "Paine." She extended her hand towards me.

I happily shook it as I introduced myself.

I notice my mom continue talking to Yuna, so I decided to get to know Rikku and Paine a little better.

"So are you guys' dancers, singers, or actors?" I asked Rikku since she was more approachable.

"Oh duh! I forgot to tell you. Well Yunie is the lead singer; me and Paine are back up singers. We're practically a trio!" She finished as she started hopping again.

Wow this girl is really energetic. Hmm sorta reminds me of Selphie in a way. But I think Rikku totally out numbers Selphie.

"I'm guessing you guys are around your early twenties?" I asked them as I notice two guys walking over.

"Well sorta. Yunie barely turned twenty-one. I'm eighteen, and Paine is twenty-three." She cheerfully turned around and greeted the guys who stopped next to her.

"Oh Rinny this is Tidus and Gippal. Tidus is Yunie's fiancé. And Gippal, that doop is my boyfriend."

"That's weird?.." I said out loud as I was thinking how she managed to call me the same nickname Selphie gave me.

"What is?"

I notice Rikku bending down trying to look into my eyes.

"Oh nothing, it's just my friend also calls me Rinny. I'm sorry I wasn't really paying attention."

"That's totally weird!" Rikku interrupts me as she hopped right next to me and pointed at each of the guys.

"Okay over here on the left…" She points at the younger blonde guy with soft blue eyes. "This is Tidus, he's a famous blitz ball player from Zanarkand and Yunie's sweetie pie. Zanarkand is far down south. It's like freezing cold out there." She shivered as she said it was freezing.

I remember going to Zanarkand with my dad once. It wasn't really fun since I wasn't allowed to leave the hotel room. He took me because of some treaty thing he had to sign, and he didn't have anyone to take care of me.

"I think I've only been there once. The only thing I remember was this really huge sphere of water as we flew over it on plane." I said as I tried getting involved in their conversation.

"Yeah that's the Blitzball stadium." I notice Tidus respond.

"You gotta go out there some time soon. The tournaments are gonna start later next month. I hope you come over and cheer for us." He shines his cute smile at me as he points at himself.

"I hope my mom allows it." I point back towards mom and Yuna.

"Wow, so you're Julia's daughter. No wonder everyone keeps looking this way."

I turn around and I did catch a few people looking towards my direction.

"Yeah, my name's Rinoa Heartilly. It's a pleasure to meet you Tidus." I extended my hand and he gently shook it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Rinoa, I'm Gippal."

I notice the other blonde with spiky hair step forward and extend his hand towards me.

"Nice to meet you." I smile at him.

"I'm Tech wise extraordinaire."

"Oh I've heard of you! My friend Quistis is a huge fan of yours. She's all into numbers and computers." I can't believe I get to meet Quistis' inspiration.

"Well I do know my machina." He said as he placed his hands on his hips sounding proud of himself.

"Rinoa sweetie, ready to meet more people?" I hear my mom from behind.

Awe man… I was totally having fun with these people. I don't want to go away.

I look back at Rikku and the rest.

"I'm sorry I have to go right now. I have to go around as my mom's trophy you know?" I said and notice I got a few laughs from Gippal.

Rikku and Tidus on the other hand were cracking up.

"Don't sweat it Rinny, when you get free come and find us." Rikku said in between laughs.

I wave to them as I walk towards my mom and walk away in a different direction.

I didn't think I was gonna be having this much fun.

From there I got to meet Kiros and Wards. I got to know a lot about them. I found out they were extreme stunt doubles. They were actually a part of my father's army back in those days.

After I met them I got to meet Fujin and Raijin. I remembered they were part of a T.V hit series; **Good Cop, Dumb Cop. **They were totally hilarious, well Raijin mostly, Fujin didn't say much.

From there I got to meet the lead guitarist of SOLDIER. At first he seemed somewhat familiar. I couldn't really remember, but once he told me his name was Cloud Strife I couldn't believe it.

"Hey you're Tifa's boyfriend!" I said cheerfully.

"You know Tifa?" He asked a little surprised.

"Yeah she became a really close friend of mine when she transferred to my school. How is she? I haven't heard of her for a while." I asked him as I stood closer to him.

"Well I could tell you... or if you want, you could ask her since she's standing right behind you."

I quickly turn around and I come face-to-face with Tifa.

"Tifa! Oh my gosh! I can't believe it." I quickly took her into a hug.

I can't believe Tifa's here. I never thought I'd meet her here.

"Rinoa! I knew I was gonna run into you here. Cloud told me about this event and asked me to join him. I texted you to call me, but you never replied." She sounded a little disappointed.

"I'm really sorry Teef, it's just I've been having a hard time in school. I know it's not a good excuse, but believe me its hell. If I told you what happened today, you would totally believe me." I took her hand and linked it to Clouds.

I got a confused look from Cloud and a giggle from Tifa.

"There… that looks much better. Listen I still have a few people to meet, but I'm sure I'll be done soon and we can catch up." I said as my mom pulled me towards another group of people.

"Okay, come find me when you get the chance." I heard Tifa call over my shoulder.

I nod at her as I turned fully around and followed my mom.

I continue following my mom from guest to guest. And what seemed like forever, she finally said we only had one more group of people I had to meet.

"You're gonna love her sweetie, she's the one hosting all this for you." Mom started telling me while we approached the last group.

"Does she want to meet me that bad?" I asked my mom.

"Of course. I told her everything about you when I toured around with her. She was heading to the same places I was, so I told her if she wanted to join me instead of traveling by herself."

"And what exactly does she do? Is she also a singer like you?"

"She's a famous author. She got her big break after her first book."

"Wow… what's her name?" I asked my mom, while we stopped walking.

I notice she starts talking to the girl in front of me, which I presumed was the one she was telling me about.

"Rinoa this is Ellone Loire, she's the one I was telling you about."

I stood there a little shocked at meeting Ellone. I'm such a huge fan of her work. I read her first book; Changes in the Past for a Better Future. I think I read it like four times, until I got her following book.

"It's such an honor to meet you Ms. Loire. I totally love your books. You're such an inspiration to me." I reached over and shook her hand.

"Please call me Ellone, and the pleasure's all mine. I can't believe I get to meet your daughter Julia." She gently took me into a hug. "I remember like it was just yesterday. How you enjoyed telling me all sorts of things about your daughter and husband." I see my mom chuckle along with Ellone. "Julia, do you remember when you told me you were really close to my father along time ago?"

"Of course I remember." My mom responded as Ellone walked away for a sec, signaling us to wait.

I notice her walk towards a man with long hair, and pull him towards us.

"Julia this is my father Laguna and president of Esthar."

I waited as they shared a second of silence.

"Hi Julia, it's been a long time." He said as he took my mom's hand and kissed it.

"It's been a long time indeed. So I see everything worked out for you in the end?" My mom questioned him.

I noticed how he held onto my mom's hand a little longer than he was suppose too.

"Ahem…" I tried getting their attention.

"Oh I'm sorry dear." My mom removed her hand from his. "This is my only daughter Rinoa." She said as she reached behind me and gently pushed me forward.

"I can't believe it, she looks just like you when you were her age."

"So how exactly do you two know each other?" The curiosity was starting to get to me.

I suspiciously look at both of them as they both glanced at each other.

"Let's just say your mom and I were really good friends when we were young."

I pretend to believe him by just smiling at him. There's no way I was gonna buy that excuse. Not after the way I saw them look at each other.

"Ellone bring your brother. Julia you still haven't met my younger child. He's around here somewhere." He looked around trying to spot the person her was looking for. "He takes after his mother."

"How is she by the way?" I turn to look at my mom as she asked him.

I notice him look down before forcing a smile.

"She's no longer with us. We lost her when she gave birth to my younger son."

"I'm sorry Laguna, I didn't know."

"No you don't need to feel bad about it, it wasn't anyone's fault."

I could see how upset they both looked. Maybe I should give them space.

"Mom I'm gonna go a head and go to the ladies room, I'll be back in a bit." I told my mom as I took a few steps back.

I notice her nod in approval and watch her walk away with Laguna towards a table.

I look around to see if I can spot Tifa or Rikku. I notice Tifa in Cloud's arms while they talked to Kiros and Wards.

I didn't want to interrupt, so I went to look for Rikku and Tidus. I walk around towards the dance floor and spotted Rikku slow dancing with Gippal, and Tidus with Yuna.

Man… now what am I suppose to do? I don't have anywhere else to go.

I finally decide to head towards the ladies room like I told my mom earlier.

I think it's a good idea. I have to fix my hair anyways, plus I don't want to just stand there like an idiot while my mom tries to comfort her old friend.

I stop walking as I thought about how close my mom was to this guy. I mean the way they looked at each other was really… something else. I don't remember ever seeing my mom look at my dad that way. Should I really worry about what kind of friendship they had? I mean…it's in the past, I shouldn't worry right? Plus she's still married to dad. I don't think my mom is willing to cheat on dad.

I shake my head as I try getting rid of my thoughts.

I bet I look like a complete idiot just standing here. I start walking towards the narrow hallway and continue walking towards the restrooms.

I was getting close to the hallway since I could finally see it fully.

"Oh damn…" Those words escaped my mouth, as I see Ellone talking to someone. No, more like tugging someone.

They were right next to the hallway where I was intending of heading through.

Of all the people I could've seen today, why him?

I could see Leonhart leaning his back against the hall, while Ellone was tugging on his arm.

Why is she trying so hard? He doesn't want anything to do with her. I feel bad for Ellone; she doesn't diserve being treated that way.

I was thinking of helping her, but that would mean I'd have to deal with him.

"I can't do this…" I finally gave in, and turn on my heels about to start walking away.

"Ms. Heartilly wait!"

Damn it! So much for getting away unnoticed.

I turned around expecting some lady trying to get my attention, however I didn't expect the person being Ellone.

"Hi Ellone, what's up? I try forcing a smile.

I see her walking towards me, while her smile grew wider.

"Thank God you showed up. I was trying to convince my brother to meet you and your mother." She stops in front of me.

Wait brother? Does that mean…

"Come on," she grabs my arm and pulls me towards the direction she came from. "You have to meet him at least."

"Ellone I don't think that's a good idea." I start saying, but she just looks over her shoulder and smiles at me.

I can't believe I have to go through this again. Why does this keep happening to me? It's everyday! Back-to-back. How did I go from having a good time, to being forced to go through him again?

"Squall! Since you didn't go with me, I had to bring her over. That's not very nice." I finally notice Ellone let go of my arm, as she crossed them now. "This is my guest of honor, Julia Heartilly's daughter."

She gently pushes me forward, signaling me to introduce myself.

I have to stop looking away and introduce myself before Ellone starts getting suspicious.

"Hi nice to meet you. I'm Rinoa Heartilly." I extend my shaking hand while looking at his chest trying to avoid eye contact.

I finally look up at him since my hand was still in the air.

"Cut the crap, you know who I am." He said as he slapped my hand away.

I grab my right hand as I turned my attention to the floor.

"You two know each other?" I could hear Ellone on my side asking. "Squall apologize right now!"

"Why should I? She's the one pretending here." I notice him put his hands in his pockets.

"I'm sorry Ms. Loire please excuse me." I manage to say before hurriedly walking down the hallway.

"Rinoa wait!" I could hear Ellone calling after me.

I pretend I didn't hear her, since I didn't bother slowing down. When I could see the ladies room come into view, I lightly run towards the door and push through it.

I run straight to the sink and grip the edge of the counter.

I could feel the tears building up, but I know I can't cry or else it would make my make-up run like crazy. I can't let Selphie's hard work go to waste.

I reach over and pull out a paper towel. I gently dab a small corner of the paper in the corner of my eyes. I finished one eye and started doing the next one, when I notice someone was in one of the stalls. I hear the door open and look at the mirror in front of me to see who it is. I wait as I finally see Paine come over towards the sink.

I see how she stops, when she makes eye contact through the mirror and starts walking towards the sink.

"I know this isn't any of my concern, but what's bothering you?" She said as she reached over for soap and started washing her hands.

"Oh it's nothing, I just got something in my eye." I gently smile.

"Well if I were to believe that, I wouldn't expect both or your eyes to tear up." She said, indicating I was lying to her. "Belive me, Yuna says that every time I catch her crying."

"I guess I should stop pretending right?" I let out a sigh as a tear escapes down my cheek. "It's just that I pretended I didn't know someone here, and got caught lying about it." I noticed how I was twisting the paper towel in my hand over and over.

"I guess you and Yuna have that in common. She's a terrible liar." She turns around and leans her back against the counter. "You see Yuna is a very encouraging singer. She likes making all her fans happy, so she forces her biggest smile even when she's sad. I once actually caught her practice smiling even though she was trying to cover it. She told me it is embarrassing, but it's the only way she can convince herself to stop crying."

I wipe my cheek with the back of my hand, as I nodded in agreement.

"I don't think it's embarrassing, more like rather hard to do." I respond.

"Well how about you have a go at it." She stood up straight and walked over to the door. "I hope I did of some help." She said as she looked over her shoulder.

She was about to walk out when I call out to her.

"Paine… Thank you, you helped me out a lot."

I notice her nod before the door shut all the way.

I think I know why she walked out. She didn't want to make me uncomfortable as I practiced smiling.

I turn back around and face the mirror. I try pulling up the corners of my lips into a smile with my index fingers.

I start to chuckle when I see how weird it looks. I can't believe it actually helped me laugh. After doing this for a while, I finally settle cleaning up my face a bit, since my mascara dripped a little.

Okay, looks just like before. I turn my face in different angles inspecting my make-up. After I was satisfied, I walked to the door and push through them.

I didn't expect to find Leonhart leaning on the wall by the ladies room. Should I keep walking and totally ignore him, or stop and ask what he's doing.

It's settled. "What do you want?" I asked as I walked past him.

I could her him follow me.

"Shouldn't I be the one pissed off to begin with?"

I stop to hear him talk but continue facing forward.

"What did you expect me to do?" I said as I turned around. "We both know we hate each other. I at least tried to get along with you because your sister was there. BUT YOU… You had to behave like a total jerk."

I wait for him to reply, while I get more ticked off by the second.

"If you're expecting an apology forget it. Ellone told me to get you, since she's worried about you."

"That's all? The reason why you waited for me, was because you were told to do so?" I place my hands on my hip, and shake my head. "I can't believe this. Well I'm fine from here, so do whatever the hell you want. I'm out of here." I start walking away down the hallway.

"Is that the way you should treat the person who saved your life earlier today?" I heard him call out, bringing me to a complete stop.

I can't believe he's gonna use that against me. I look over my shoulder and I could see him walking towards me.

"I don't care what you did for me, and you're an asshole for using that against me." I said as I turned around to face him.

"Didn't I tell you I could do whatever the hell I want and not give a damn." He said as he stopped in front of me and crossing his arms.

"Well do whatever the hell you want, I don't care alrigh-" I stopped in mid sentence, since he caught me off guard. I notice him lean closer to me and cup my chin in his hand. I close my eyes as I see him lean his face closer towards mine.

Is he serious?

Wait...Why am I freezing up! Say something! Push him away! Why isn't my body moving?

I feel a cold wave of goosebumps flow through my body when I feel his breath slightly brush my lips.

"Are you sure you don't care?" I opened my eyes to the sound of his voice.

I look away as I feel my cheeks burning hotter than ever. What just happened?

"I won't wait for you then. Hurry up and find my sister." He said as he walked past me and out of sight.

I covered my face with both of my hands. I could actually feel my face burning. Not only that, but I could also feel my knee's are about to give out any second now.

I lean against the wall for support.

My head is pounding over all the thoughts that are rushing through it. But what's scarying me the most, is the fact that my heart is pounding faster than ever before.

**

* * *

**

I decided to settle for putting the remaining part of this event for the next chapter.

**I know that's probably cruel, but I have no choice. **

**I'm probably gonna be late posting the next chapter since exams are coming up. **

**So anyways if you see anything i need to fix let me know. OR if you want drop a review **

**THANX**


	10. Guest of Honor part 2

**I would just like to say that i don't own anything to do with Gears of War or anything. I just play the game online, so i had to get that disclaimer out of the way. I know this chapter is shorter then the past ones, but I'm trying to get back in track. I'm gonna take advantage that I'm in spring break. Hopefully not so many mistakes. I know i had a horrible start, and it sucks. Hopefully i do have a few fans that are looking forward to me posting.**

* * *

**Rinoa's POV**

I look over at the big ornamented clock on the wall. I yawn tiredly when I notice the clock read a quarter after nine.

After what happened earlier, I couldn't go and see Ellone. There is no way in hell I'm getting close to her, not while he's around. I walked over to the closest table and sat down. I've been here for almost an hour sitting down.

Why hasn't my mom come looking for me? I sigh again for like the billionth time. I wanna go home already. I rest my head on my arms on the table.

I let my eyes close for a bit, but I could hear someone calling out my name.

"Rinoa? Hey what are you doing all the way out here?"

I look up to see who it is.

"Hey Teef, what's up?" I stifled another yawn. I see her pull a chair from the table and sit down.

"Wow looks like you had a night." Tifa says tucking a loose strand of hair behind my ear.

"Tell me about it." I drummed my fingers on the table.

"Right, well did you go out on the dance floor?"

"Nope, not even once." I looked at her confused.

"Oh I'm just saying since you look flushed." She smiles at me.

"Oh…" I manage to say.

It's been almost an hour, and I'm still red? You gotta be kidding me.

"Rinoa you don't look so good. Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm okay, it's nothing."

I guess I didn't convince her since she reached over and rested her hand on my forehead.

While she's checking my temperature, I could see Ellone from far away walking towards us. Thankfully she wasn't with anyone.

"Rinoa I think you have a fever. It's a small fever, but that doesn't mean it can't get worse." I could see the look of concern in her eyes.

"Don't worry Teef I'll be fine. I promise." I smile at her trying to convince her. "So how did you convince your dad to let you come to Balamb?" I ask trying to change the subject.

"Oh that was easy. I told him I was coming over because you were the guest of honor. Plus once I told him you were the General's daughter he didn't bother arguing with me."

"Wow very clever Tifa, is that why you were trying to get a hold of me?" I smile at her, but it completely disappears once I notice Ellone standing right behind Tifa.

"Rinoa are you okay? I'm sorry for what happened earlier." I notice her take a seat right next to Tifa.

"Why does everyone keep asking me the same question? Do I look sick or something?" I ask them as I feel my own forehead.

Wow… I didn't expect to actually feel hot. I think I do have a fever.

"Rinoa, your mom told me to come get you, she's worried about you." I notice Ellone give me the same look of concern.

"If she's so worried about me, why didn't she come over and get me instead?" I couldn't help feel angry. "I mean… am I right? If she cares she would have walked over here instead." I cross my arms and look away.

"No Rinoa it's not like that, she's just busy with--" I didn't let her finish.

"With your dad right?" I completely cut her off.

"She's just--"

"Stop it Ellone, you don't have to explain. I get why my mom wanted me to come to this night's event." She used me to see him.

"Rinoa it's not what you think." I notice Ellone stand up. "I hosted this night to finally meet you."

"Thank you Ellone I know that." I get up from my chair as well. "But does my mom know that, or did she have another intention?"

I see Ellone turn away and look back into the crowd.

"Rinoa I don't think this is the right way to handle things." Tifa says as she stands up.

"My mom can stay here all she wants. I don't feel like dealing with any of this right now." I reach up and massage the temples between my brows. "Teef do you mind if I get a ride home with you?"

I feel her place her hand on my shoulder causing me to look up.

"Sure, let me find Cloud first, since he's the one with the car."

I nod at Tifa and I see her walk away and disappear into the crowd.

I look back at Ellone who seems like she's uncomfortable.

"Ellone listen, I'm sorry for snapping at you, it's just I've had a rough day." I notice her sit down, so I sat down too. "I think my fever is getting worse, so I think that's why I have a bad temper right now. I really do apologize for yelling at you though."

I slide into Tifa's empty seat.

"Now I see why your cheeks are really flushed." She said as she propped her elbows on the table.

"I think I got a fever from falling in the pool earlier at school." I smiled at her trying to lighten up the subject.

"What? You fell in the pool. How?" I notice her sit up straight.

"Let's just say I wasn't watching where I was going." I chuckled as she chuckled with me.

Thankfully I can laugh about it now, since earlier I was scared out of my mind.

Once our laughing stopped, we just fell into an awkward silence until Ellone started to say something.

"Rinoa I apologize for what happened earlier. My intention wasn't to upset you--"

"No it's fine, it's just I don't really know my mother so well. I guess I over reacted."

"Thank you Rinoa, I really appreciate it." She smiles at me before standing up. "If you'll excuse me, I forgot I had to meet someone in a bit."

I stand up as well. "Tell you what… I'll go tell my mom I'm getting a ride from Tifa, so she won't get upset for leaving without telling her."

"That would be the best idea." She nods at me.

"Okay then, see ya Ellone nice meeting you." I called after her as she waved at me since she was already walking away.

* * *

"Rinny! Come dance with us." I feel Rikku pull my arm and into their circle on the dance floor.

I was intending of crossing the dance floor as a short cut to the other side of the room, but so much for a short cut.

"I don't think that's a good idea, I was just about to--"

"Come on one dance won't be long."

"It's just that I don't have anyone to dance with, and plus I'm not feeling very well right now." I pull my arm finally getting Rikku to stop.

"Don't worry you can dance with me." I notice her beam a mischievous smile at me.

"What about Gippal? Don't you want to dance with him instead?" I try to convince her.

"Nah, I already danced with him. Plus the guy practically has two left feet." I see how she tries to prove her point by pointing at her feet.

"Okay, okay one song." I finally gave up. What's one song gonna do anyways right?

When I got to where everyone was dancing, I could actually see Yuna and Tidus dancing together. I wave at her when she spots me.

"Rikku this is a slow song. Are you sure you want to dance this one?" I try yelling at her while I leaned into her, since the music was too loud.

"What! I can't hear you?"

Thankfully I could see Gippal walking towards us. I grab Rikku from the shoulders and turn her around. I point at her where I want her to see and she finally spots him.

"Awe… why did he have to show up now?" I see Rikku stomp her feet.

"It's okay Rikku, I have to go anyways." I look back and wave at Yuna and Tidus letting them know I was leaving.

They wave back at me before walking over towards me.

"I'm sorry I have to go. Here." I pull out Rikku's hand and hand her a piece of paper. "I was intending of giving this to Ellone, but I can just get her another one. It's my cell phone number. Call me when you guys are back in town."

I start saying my goodbyes along with hugs, and finally get away.

* * *

When I get across the dance floor, I could see my mom with Ellone and her father.

Okay all I have to do is excuse myself for the rest of the night, and I'm home free. I take a beep breath before tapping my mom on the shoulder.

"Mom, is it okay if I go home early? I'm getting a ride home with a friend if that's okay." I try sounding happy, while in reality I'm this close to dragging her away from this man.

I look over at Ellone's father; I could see him smiling at me. There's something more to this guy, I just don't know what yet.

"Sure sweetie. But go straight home okay." She says as she reaches over and hugs me.

"Okay mom. I'll see you at home."

I walk over to Ellone and give her a quick hug. Which reminds me. "Ellone do you have your cell phone on you? I want to give you mine before I leave."

I see her dig through her purse that was on the table behind her. She takes out a green thin cell phone and hands it to me. I quickly type in my number and put it under my name. I quickly turn the phone around and take a fast picture.

"There. It's saved. Call me when you get the chance." I hand her back her phone.

Now last but not least. I have to say goodbye to Mr. Loire.

"Sorry I didn't really get to know you so well, it was a pleasure meeting you." I reach my hand out for a hand shake, but he pulls me into a hug.

"Hey Laguna I'm heading out already. See you at home."

I feel Mr. Loire pull away as I do the same. We both look over and notice Leonhart stop a few steps away from us.

"Squall perfect timing, have you met Rinoa Heartilly?" I feel him push me gently towards Leonhart as he guides me in his direction.

I was planning on stopping him, but I know it would look way too suspicious.

"Yes, I know who she is already." I hear Leonhart's voice, bringing me out of all my thoughts of getting out of here.

"Well she's leaving already, so I guess it's okay if you leave as well." I notice Mr. Loire retreat his hand from my back and I quickly take a step backwards.

"It's a pleasure meeting you all." I wave to them as I walk past my mom. "Bye mom be home soon 'kay?" I earn a few chuckles from Mr. Loire and my mom.

"Walk her out son." I stopped walking as soon as I heard Mr. Loire's voice. Damn I was so close. "Do it, or else you can't leave."

I start walking before they can finish arguing. I guess Leonhart couldn't talk his way out of this one, since I notice him walking next to me.

If I had a nickel for every time I tried avoiding him and failed…seriously. I just need to reach the lobby and wait for Tifa that's all. But that's if her boyfriend even agreed to leave. What do I do if he doesn't?

I shake my head trying to stop myself from over thinking things, as we entered the dance floor cutting directly through it. Stop it Rinoa you're going to drive yourself crazy. I reach up and smack myself on the forehead which made me dizzy. Wow I shouldn't have done that. I reach up with both of my hands and get a hold of my head. I grip it tighter as I feel the room spinning faster and faster every time I shut my eyes. I completely close my eyes when I couldn't take it anymore. I feel like my head's about to explode.

"Can you make it to the front lobby?"

I surprisingly looked up and noticed it was Leonhart who was asking me.

"I don't know, I think so." I start taking small steps towards him.

I didn't expect to reach out to him though. I grabbed on to his forearms as I leaned my forehead on to his chest. "It hurts." I mumbled into his formal white vest that he wore over his formal black long-sleeve shirt.

"You're lucky there's a slow song playing right now, or else this would have looked a little weird."

"Geez thanks." I loosen my grip on his shirt.

He didn't respond to my sarcastic remark. Instead he took the opportunity pull my arms around his neck.

I could lightly feel him rest his hands on my hips as he leans into my ear.

"Let me know when you're ready to move." He whispers to me.

Even though the music is playing loudly around us. For some reason I heard him clearly. I was about to argue about it, or tell him I'm fine and we should get going, but instead I just end up nodding onto his chest.

Cool it Rinoa he's only doing this because his dad told him to walk you out, that's all. Relax… relax.

The less I thought about things, and focused on relaxing. The lighter my head got.

I look up at Leonhart and I notice he's facing another direction. I was about to tell him I was well enough to start walking again, but a tap on my shoulder interrupts me.

I look back and I notice Rikku standing behind me with her arms crossed.

"Ahh now I see why you didn't want to dance with me. You were saving your last dance for your boyfriend huh?" She beams her smile at me while she starts tapping her right cheek with her index finger.

"Rikku it's not what you think, I was just getting ready to leave and--"

"No, no you don't have to explain to me." She leans into me and elbows me lightly on the side as she whispers to me, "Wow I didn't think your boyfriend would be such a hottie. Good work." I notice her wink at me.

I hope he didn't hear what she just told me. I look up at him, I notice he's talking to Gippal. I sighed as I feel the relief of him not hearing what Rikku just said.

I look back at Rikku. "I'm sorry Rikku I should get going now. Call me though." I make the little phone symbol with my hand. She nods at me before pulling Gippal away with her further into the dance floor.

"Sorry about that, I was planning on telling you I was ready before they got here." I look up at Leonhart.

"Whatever, lets just get out of here."

I couldn't agree anymore. Well that's a first. I mean… I must be really sick to have actually agreed to something with Leonhart.

Once we made our way off the dance floor we finally reached the lobby. I notice there are only a few people here.

"Thanks for earlier." I stop in front of the reception desk. "Even though you only did it because of your father." I lightly start tracing small circles with the tip of my foot.

I notice him stop walking. I look up since he didn't say anything.

"Find your ride and go home before you completely pass out." He says as he doesn't even bother facing me and walks out through the sliding doors.

The nerve! I actually thank the guy, and he totally makes me feel humiliated. What a jerk! You know what… I don't care I finally get to go home.

I start walking towards the sliding doors and out the walkway. I walk down towards the sidewalk and I wait for Tifa.

I didn't even wait a minute before a black Dodge Charger parked in front of me.

"Hope you didn't wait long." Tifa said as she peeked her head out of the passenger seat.

"Not at all--" I didn't finish my sentence, since I got distracted by a certain Black 350z drive by.

"What's wrong?" I hear Tifa ask me bringing me back from the little distraction.

"No it's nothing." I pull the back door open and get inside. "Thanks for the ride; I can't wait to get home." I close the door and put on my seatbelt.

"Okay where to now?" I notice Tifa's boyfriend ask me since he's the one driving.

"That's easy. You go straight down this street and…" I pointed at the directions as I told him. From where to turn, to which way to take.

* * *

Finally after what seemed like forever. We were parked outside the gate of to my house.

I open the car door while I took off my seat belt. "Hold on you guys, it'll only take a second." I walk up to the keypad and signal the house.

After signaling twice I hear the speaker crack.

"_Heartilly residency, how may I assist you?"_

"Ted it's me Rinoa can you open the gate?"

"_Of course right away ma'am."_

"Thanks Ted." I let go of the speaker button. And walk back over to the car. Itell Cloud to drive in since the gate's opening any second now.

I notice Tifa lean out of her window.

"Don't you want to get in the car so you won't have to walk up the driveway?"

"Its fine go ahead I'll meet you at the door step. I just need a little bit of fresh air."

"Okay then we'll wait for you there then." she says and I see the car drive up.

I stand there while I look up at the stars. I could see the full moon glowing bigger than ever. My eyes dart to the left side when I notice a shooting star. I reach up and point up following it with my finger. I can't remember the last time I saw a shooting star. I finally decide to start walking up the driveway since I noticed Tifa and Cloud already standing at the front door step.

When I finally reach the steps and press the door bell. "Sorry if I kept you guys waiting." I said as we waited for someone to answer the door.

"Don't worry it's fine. It looked like you where amused over something." Tifa says while stretching one of her arms up.

"Oh I saw a shooting star, and I couldn't really help it." I smile at her.

We notice the door swing open as Ted opens the doors.

"Welcome back Ms. Rinoa. Please come right in." He says and steps aside.

"Thanks Ted." I say as we walk past him.

I could hear running up stairs, so I look up and notice Selphie and Quistis hastily walked down the stairs.

"Rinny how'd it go? Who did you meet? Did you have fun?" Selphie bombarded me with questions as did Quistis. Well Quistis stopped after she spotted Tifa.

"Oh my God, Tifa what are you doing here? I'm so happy to see you. I can't believe it." I see Quistis run up to Tifa and take her into a hug.

"I know right? I can't believe it either." Tifa reacts the same way as Quistis. "Well I got the chance to come down to Balamb with Cloud, so I wanted to stop by before we took off."

After Quistis finally realized there was someone else in the room, she quickly walks over towards Cloud and greets him. Selphie does the same after.

"So do you guys want to head into the living room while I change?" I ask them as I started heading for the stairs.

"Yeah I'll take them there and once you get back, you're gonna tell us all about your night." Quistis says as she walks past me towards the living room.

I quickly walk up the stairs and down the hallway. Once I enter my room I take the chance to get out of this dress and into more comfortable ones. I change into my baby blue pajama pants and grabbed a red tang-top. And last but not least, taking out the metal pins out of my hair. After five minutes of suffering, I got the last pin out. I let my hair fall down over my shoulders. It felt like I totally missed my hair being free. I slide on my slippers and walk out of my room. Once I reached the living room, I didn't expect to find Selphie playing her game console in my living room.

"Hey how did that get here?" I asked them as I placed my hands on my hips. "Selphie?"

I notice her turn and smile at me.

"Oh well… me and Quistis decided I should spend the night, so we took your car to my place so I can get clothes. When I walked by it, I thought hey what the heck… might as well bring the darn thing right?"

"Okay?…" I decide I shouldn't say anything more and take a seat next to Selphie on the couch.

I sit there watching Selphie play against people online. On the other couch Quistis and Tifa were chatting away about anything that came to mind.

"Hey where's your boyfriend Teef?" I asked since I noticed he wasn't in the living room.

I guess I disrupted in something since they both stopped and looked at me.

"Oh Uhh… he got a call right now, so he went into the hallway." Tifa answers before turning back and continue talking to Quistis.

I think it's best if I stick to Selphie.

"So who are you playing with?" I ask her as I propped my elbows on the table.

I notice Selphie spare a second and glances at me before turning back and focusing on the game. "Irvine is on my team, and Zell is on the other."

I didn't say anything back since I didn't want to distract her anymore. So I just sat there and watched.

After a while, I heard Tifa's and Quistis' conversation die down a bit. I turn back over my shoulder to look at them and I could see Quistis looking at me curiously.

"What? is there something wrong?" I see her shake her head slightly.

"Nope, nothing at all." She sits up as she leans onto her elbows on her knees. "Just wondering how your night went."

"Do you want me to tell you about it?" I turned fully around and crossed my legs, so I could face her.

"Sure."

So I took the opportunity to ramble off about my night's event, while skipping the whole Leonhart part. I don't know why I decided against telling her about what happened between me and him. I mean… I know it wasn't anything serious right? So it's okay if I just keep this one secret at least once. But I did tell her everything else though. I mostly focused on Gippal and Rikku, since I know she wanted to hear about her inspiration. I was about to start telling her about meeting Ellone, when I notice Cloud step back into the room.

"What's going on?" I heard Tifa ask him.

I look over at Cloud and I notice him look away slightly as he sighed.

"I guess your father found out about me bringing you with me, so I was told a plane is waiting for us by the pier."

"When like right now?" Tifa sits up sounding a bit concerned.

"Yeah we have to get going, or else I don't think I'll be getting on your dad's good side anytime soon." I notice Cloud tried smiling a bit trying to make it sound like there's still a chance.

Tifa's so lucky. She has the best boyfriend ever. He's kind, handsome, and successful. When do I get a chance to fall in love with someone like that? I know I haven't had my first boyfriend yet, it's not like I'm shallow or anything. I'm just waiting for the right guy that's all.

"Okay I'll go." I look up at Tifa distracting me from my thoughts. "Sorry girls, I gotta go." She stands up and walks over to Cloud.

"Awe Tifa." I follow Quistis with my eyes as she walks towards her. "I'm gonna miss you. Keep in contact okay." Quistis takes the chance as she gives her a hug.

I stand up and walk over as well.

"Thanks for today Teef, I owe you big time." I also take the chance and give her a hug.

"Remember you two, we don't have to be apart for so long." I look at Tifa confused a bit, so I wait for her to continue. "The student exchange program will be going on in two weeks, you promised I'd see you two back in Deling."

"Oh that's right! Of course, I can't wait." I say as I start walking with them towards the entrance. "Remember to call in between though."

I hear Tifa giggle before we turn to look at each other one more time.

"I'll miss you guys." I could hear the sadness in Tifa's voice.

I try to reassure her. "Don't worry… before we know it we'll be on a plane back to Deling." I got a gentle smile from her.

"Thanks Rinny." I feel her take my hand in hers. I hardly felt it since I was a bit surprised about her calling me by the same nickname Selphie gave me.

I hug her one more time before opening the door.

"It's nice knowing Tifa has a safe and secure boyfriend." I extend my hand to Cloud as he gladly took it. I could see him blushing a bit.

"It was nice meeting the friends Tifa got her second chance with." Cloud responds getting me a bit confused.

I was about to ask him what he meant, but I notice Tifa elbow him slightly.

I look over at Tifa as she said, "Don't worry, it's just I told him about making really cool friends at my new school. That's all."

I giggle a bit from her actions.

"We got to get going now." Cloud interrupts looking at his wrist watch.

After saying goodbye and watching them drive out of our drive way, we finally decide to turn back and head into the house.

"Is that all that happened tonight?" I look over at Quistis who was standing right next to me as I closed the door. Is she suspicious about something?

"Yeah nothing big… why?"

"It's just I noticed when you got here you were a bit flushed." I notice her cross her arms. "Either it's from dancing your cute but off, or something embarrassing happened."

Wow I didn't have to tell her anything before she almost nailed it on the dot.

"Don't worry it's nothing like that. I just sorta got a fever back there, and it started going away on my way over here." Which reminds me. "I gotta go take some pain killers."

I excuse myself as I walked away towards the kitchen. I took the chance to get them, since I didn't want Quistis interrogate me any further.

When I got back to the living room after taking my pain killers, I noticed how Selphie was trying to teach Quistis how to play.

"Wow I'm surprised to see this." I get both surprised looks from Selphie and Quistis.

"Well might as well learn to play this game, since I guess it's what she plays right?" Quistis tells me before turning back to the game.

I'm surprised at how Quistis is really trying to get along with Selphie. I walk over and sit next to Selphie as she explained the controller to Quistis.

"You want to learn too?" I notice Selphie as she past me her controller.

"Sure why not." I take the controller from her.

"Alright just let me switch it to private match so you two can play against each other." I notice her open a menu and switch back and forth between different settings.

"Okay who want's to be Cog meaning human. And who wants to be Locus meaning monster?"

"Oh can I be the monster?" I ask Selphie and I notice her push the buttons.

"Okay that means Quisty is stuck being human." I laugh finding out Quistis also got a new nickname as well.

"So, I'd rather be human than an ugly monster anyways." She moved the analog to the left as she switched through characters.

"Okay I'll let you two play on Blood Drive since it's an easy stage." Selphie said as she set the match and waited for the match to start. "Alright now lets see how you two do."

Me and Quistis got into the game all quick. After Thirty minutes we send Selphie to get snacks from the kitchen as me and Quistis were tied against one another.

"Come on Rinoa stop moving around so much. I can't find you."

"Why so you can kill me?" I ask her while pressing the "A" button to roll.

"Okay I brought chips and dip with cokes." I look over at Selphie as I notice her stumbling with the snacks.

"Oh no Rinny watch out." I look back at the screen and I notice Quistis' character chain sawing my monster in half, causing my screen to go red as blood spurred all over.

"No fair! I wasn't looking." I watched how Quistis' blonde character rolled by as it ran around another corner.

"Now I have to wait." I cross my arms as Selphie sat a coke in front of me. "Thanks." I reach over and twist the lid off and taking a quick sip before an alert icon on the bottom screen went off.

"What's that?" I notice Quistis ask, before I got the chance to ask myself.

"Oh wow…" I notice Selphie sit down next to me.

"What? What does that mean?" I ask her while dipping a chip.

"It means the guys are gonna join the match. See that name down there?" I look and I nod. "That's Irvine. He's in Quisty's team."

Soon after two names show up.

"Okay so who's that now?" I ask as I hastily clean my hands and grab hold of the controller.

"That's Zell and Seifer. Zell is in your team Rinny, and Seifer's in Quisty's too." I notice how I see the names add up under our Selphie's gamer tag.

"Hey no fair I'm out numbered." I start to say as Selphie connects the mic. "Hey wait someone else joined." I point at the bottom of the screen as another gamer tag joined in the match.

"Oh that's Squall, he's in your team Rinny."

"Ha! Now we're even." I stick my tongue out at Quistis, as she rolled her eyes at me. I try hiding my surprised look from Leonhart joining my team, since I didn't want Quistis to be more suspicious over me than she already is.

"_Hey Selphie who's your guest?" _I figured that was Irvine asking.

I notice Selphie place the headset on her head and flick it on. "Oh Quistis is playing as a guest, while Rinny's using my account."

"_What? They're at your place?"_ I guess that was Almasy's voice.

"No, I brought my XBOX 360 over to Rinny's place; I figured I showed them how to play since I'm spending the night." Selphie replied into the mic.

"_So Blondie's using Barrett right?"_ Almasy asks.

"Tell him to stop calling me that." I look over at Quistis as she has an annoyed look on her face.

"_Tell her not to worry, I'll watch her back."_ Almasy said loud enough on the speakers, for Quistis to hear.

I waited to see what Quistis' answer would be, but she just shrugged her shoulders.

"Are you gonna play or are you waiting for me or him to get to you?" Quistis asked me trying to get me to stop looking at her.

"Fine I will." I get back into the game, as the scores keep balancing back and forth.

I was starting to get annoyed how I couldn't get close to Quistis anymore without Almasy being there. Of course I didn't stand a chance against him, but that doesn't mean he can be her body guard.

"_Don't worry Rinoa. I'll watch after you." _I heard someone from my team say.

"Who said that Selphie?"

"Oh that was Zell, he's the ugly looking monster with a mask on."

"Oh okay."

I notice him follow me around until I encounter Quistis and Almasy. I laugh when I see Zell go after Almasy trying to distract him. I guess that's his way of showing he owes me for what happened earlier at school. I could sorta tell by the sound of his voice that he regrets what he did today. I bet it was Almasy's idea of getting me locked up.

I focus on what's going on in the screen when I notice Almasy take down Zell.

"_Damn it! Wow you fuckin' two-piecer! Get out of there Rinoa or he'll fuckin' two-piece you too." _

"Selphie hand me the mic, I can't really hear what he's saying." I motion my hand out so that she can hand me the headset. "Okay how do you turn this thing on?"

I feel Selphie reach over and flip a switch on the cord. "There it's on."

"Okay Zell I didn't hear you the first time. What did you say?" I waited but he just summarized it in one word.

"_Run!_"

I quickly responded and made my character run back down the hallway and towards the stairs. I continued rolling until I got to the bottom and into the middle of the stage.

I go straight for the first pillar where I hide behind it and wait for Almasy to run by. I guess he noticed me since I felt him shooting the pillar I was leaning against.

"Damn it Zell are you back yet?" I said as I got impatient over Almasy hunting me down like a chicken.

"_I can't, Irvine's over here being a dick! Just keep going." _I heard him respond.

I take that as a signal to keep moving, so I run up the opposite stairs on the other side of the stage. I continue up the stairs until I'm standing in the middle of the top bridge. "Now what?"

I turn my view and I could see Almasy going up the stairs with Quistis behind him.

"Wow Quistis what a way to get delivered to me." I glance her way.

"Hey he's my body shield, he volunteered remember? Plus it's not like--" Quistis stopped in mid sentence when she noticed her character just exploded out of nowhere. "What the heck! What happened?" She looks at me thinking like I had something to do with it.

"What it wasn't me. Why are you blaming me, I haven't even moved."

We both looked at the screen at the sound of Almasy's voice. _"Why the hell did you have to kill her first Leonhart? Fuckin' torch-bowing a nub isn't right!"_

"_Two words: Easy kill." _Leonhart responded as he rolled out of the hallway behind me. "_Get out of the way Careway, go hide behind me or something." _

I didn't say anything back, and head into the hallway he came out from. I turn my screen to see what's he gonna do, but I notice he's just standing there. His monster was so much cooler looking than mine. His was monster was much taller than mine. It had some sort of armor that dragged behind his waist. I didn't know there were cooler looking ones. I notice him switch guns and pull out his shotgun at the same time Almasy reached the top.

For some reason I see him motion to him something I didn't really understand. I then see Almasy do the same after he switched to his shotgun.

"Hey Selphie what's going on?" I ask her trying to get what's going on.

"Oh it's called wall-bouncing. Just wait and watch what happens." She tells me as I turn back and look at the screen.

I watched in awe, as they made their characters move so quickly. I thought this game had pretty slow characters but I was completely proven wrong. I continue watching as they made their characters bounce from wall to wall while shooting at each other. I flinch when I see blood spill from Almasy's character. I notice Leonhart took advantage of Almasy's stagger. All of a sudden, I see Leonhart move his character quickly behind Almasy and pull the trigger right behind Almasy causing his character to splatter into many pieces.

"Eww!" I turn to Selphie who's practically bouncing in amusement.

I immediately start laughing hard and I hear Selphie join in too. I could feel Quistis' glare from next to me, but I couldn't help it.

I guess Quistis was back in the game since I heard her pressing buttons. I quickly wipe the tears from the corners of my eyes and pick up the controller.

I could see Quistis' character in the hallway across from the bridge.

Leonhart still standing on the middle of the bridge, while listening to Almasy complain about losing against him earlier.

"Look out!" I yell loud enough into the mic that even I heard myself on the speakers. Good enough, I saw Leonhart switch weapons to the one he had earlier. I could see a thin yellow line rise up to meet Quistis' character right on the chest. Once the line was straight he released the trigger, letting the torched arrow connect to her character. With in a second Quistis' character exploded again.

"Wow are you serious!" I look at Quistis who's yelling right next to me.

Me and Selphie on the other hand burst out in laughter again.

"Holly crap Quistis that's twice in a row." I said as I released my controller and grab hold of my sides. "It hurts!"

I fall back and start rolling around on the floor. I guess I let Quistis take advantage since I feel her hands on my side as she starts tickling me.

"No Stop! Please…" I try getting a hold of her hands.

"What's so funny now? Huh?" she says tickling me faster.

I guess she left herself wide open too, since I hear her drop to the floor right next to me, when I see Selphie getting her back.

"Sweet payback Rinny!"

I quickly get up and reach over to start tickling Quistis. I could hear our laughter echoing on the speakers since I still had the mic on.

"Oh shoot Selphie this thing is still on." I reach and try moving the little switch. "Which way do I turn it off?"

I was about to switch it off when Leonhart's voice could be heard through the headset.

"_Either shut up or I can kill you as well. What do you prefer?"_

"Whatever meanie! I'm not listening to you." I yell back at him.

"_Fine have it your way."_ I hear him answer back as I see him switch weapons. I guess he took out the machine gun since I was holding the same one. What I didn't expect was to have him unload the clip on me.

"Hey what the heck!" I yelled at him as I picked up the controller. I start tapping the green button since my monster was in pain.

"_What's it gonna be?"_ I notice him standing right next to me.

I turn my attention to Selphie and Quistis who are laughing their asses off. "It's not funny guys! He's gonna kill me while I'm on his team?"

I look up at the screen when I notice my character stand up by itself. But shortly taken down again by Leonhart.

"_Well…"_

"I stopped already didn't I?" I yelled into the mic.

"_Yeah so." _he carelessly answers back.

"Go screw yourself!" I said as I gave in.

"_What like this?"_ He said as he walked around my character and moved back and forth.

I didn't know what he was doing but obviously everyone else did since everyone busted out laughing.

I even heard Selphie laughing right next to me. I looked at Quistis who was as clueless as I was, since she just shrugged her shoulders.

Other than that I could hear Irvine, Zell, and even Almasy laughing.

"What's so funny? I don't get it?" I asked Selphie with the mic still on. Which caused everyone to laugh even harder.

"Wait… Rinny… just let me… catch my breath!" Selphie said in between breaths as she tried to sit up. "Let's just say it's unwilling."

I processed what she said until I connected what she meant with his actions.

"Oh God NO! Leonhart you're such an ass!" I set the controller down as I crossed my arms.

"_Alright I guess I proved my point."_ He walked back around my character and picked me up. _"Next time you should know better."_

"Shut up!" I countered back. "Here Selphie you play." I push the controller to her side.

"Come on Rinny he was just kidding. It's just a joke." Selphie tried convincing me.

I didn't like being humiliated like that. Especially when I didn't even know what was going on. But I do have to admit it's a fun game. I can't remember when I had this much fun.

"Fine." I take the controller back from Selphie's hands. I turn back at Quistis who is taking a sip from her diet coke. "Okay Quistis, ready?"

She nods when she puts her soda down.

"Bring it girly." Quistis winks at me before picking up her controller.

"You're on!" I countered back as we got back into the game.

It's gonna be a long night.

**

* * *

**

I know I cut it short, but I wanted to save the next day for the next chapter. There was way too many things happening in this chapter. I thought it would just be to cramped up.

**I think I'm around the 50,000 words into my story, and i still have a few reviews. I don't know if I should stop posting until i get a few more, or continue writting and posting as i go?**

**Hmmm... **

**Maybe I should go back to the beginning and change that up a bit?**

**I don't know really...**

**I'll see what I can do**


	11. He's not my Angelo anymore

**I managed to get caught up after being a week behind. Thanks to Spring break. YAY!**

**I know it's not a really good idea posting twice in the same week, but I was behind so I guess it's okay. Right?...**

**I'm curving the story now, and I'm gonna see where I can make it switch.**

**

* * *

**

**Rinoa's POV**

I squint my eyes and try to improve my eyes sight, while trying to figure out what numbers were projecting on my alarm clock.

Is that a one or a four? I rub my eyes trying to get a better look.

**4:05am**

"Ah man…" I roll over and face the other way. I feel like I just slept an hour. Stupid game. Maybe I should have fallen asleep at midnight like I had planned, BUT NOOO. We got so into the game, we ended up playing till two in the morning. Not to mention on a school night. I close my eyes as I try to squeeze in an hour before completely waking up.

I was in the middle of drifting asleep, when I hear scratching noises. I try to ignore it by grabbing the extra pillow beside me and placing it over my head. That faded the noise a bit, but now came the whimpering. I roll over while still holding onto the pillow over my head.

"Shhh…" I hear the whimpers die down a bit, but unfortunately I made things worse. I jump slightly when I hear the whimpering switched to barking. "Okay I'm up… I'm up."

I toss the pillow aside and swing my legs over the side of the bed. I sit up and stretch my arms out over my head. Once I had enough feeling in my legs, I get up and walk over towards the balcony. "You're really going to make this into a routine aren't you?" I look down at Angelo who is practically chasing his tail in circles. "I'll take that as a yes." I reach up and unlock the balcony and pull the door open. Before I even got a foot outside I notice the black little fur ball rush past me.

"Seriously Angelo, what am I gonna do with you?" I walk over to the railing and lean against it. I look down and I could see him wagging his tail.

I relax when I feel the ocean breeze encircle me and swift past me. I look down towards the beach and indeed, the same person who Angelo watches is there again. I started wondering if Angelo knew the guy. Because if I think about it now, all fingers point to a yes.

I reach up and pull a loose hair strand that was fiddling around in the breeze and tucked it behind my ear. "Did he take care of you before I met you?" I kneel down and reach down to pet him.

I turn back to look at the beach and I hear Angelo bark twice. I didn't expect the person running to hear him though.

"Holly crap, did he hear that?" I lower myself down onto the floor until I was lying down on my stomach. I quickly snatch Angelo and hold his mouth shut before he got the chance to bark again. "Shhh…"

I look back down towards the beach again, and I can see him still standing there. He actually looked like he was looking for something. Or rather a lost pet.

"Oh my…" I stopped in mid-sentence, when I finally realized. "Angelo is that your rightful owner?" I can't believe I actually snatched someone else's pet. Then again, I didn't really try figuring out if he did have an owner in the first place. I was too caught up over someone driving by my house at the time.

I get up off the floor when I see the guy continue running. "Come on boy" I tap my thigh signaling Angelo to follow me. "I'll get you to your rightful owner soon."

It's the least I can do, since he's been living with me for the past three days. I notice Angelo run past me and into my room. It's the right thing to do. Right?…

* * *

I pull into an open parking spot near the school. I still manage to park away from where he usually parks though. I look over at Quistis who is struggling with Selphie on the passenger seat.

"Come on Selphie move over. I can't find the door lever with your but in the way."

"I can't move any more then I already have! Here let me do it." I observe how Selphie tries opening the door by reaching behind herself. "Almost got it…. There!" The door swings right open just like they wanted, but Selphie went along with it.

"Quistis grab her!" I yell out of impulse.

"I got her!" I notice Quistis struggling pulling Selphie up. Well that's what happens when you're holding on to a person by the leg.

"Here Selphie reach for my hand." I tell her as I extend my arm towards her. I notice her quickly take it, so I pull her up.

The reason why this happened is because my car is only a two seater. But what am I suppose to do when three people need a ride instead of two? That's easy, we simply sit one over there while the person driving has a seat of their own.

"Come on you two, I don't want to be late for class since I skipped out on all of them yesterday." I say as I push the door open and swing my bag over my shoulder. "Let's go."

We manage to have five minutes before class, so I decided to head to my locker. Me and Selphie parted ways with Quistis, since she has a different morning class.

The reason why I want to go to my locker is because I brought Leonhart's shirt with me so I can return it to him. I turned the combination and unlocked my locker. Once I placed the shirt inside, by the time I shut my locker close, I hear the first bell ring.

"Come on Rinny, we're gonna be late." I hear Selphie say over my shoulder.

"Alright let's hurry." I quickly start running towards the stairs. "Hurry up!" I yell looking over my shoulder. I notice Selphie running right behind me.

So much for being on time.

* * *

Finally after getting free from morning classes and turning in late assignments. I got excused by all my teachers but in return I got tons of make up work. Luckily I managed to open my locker while balancing the stacks of paper on my lifted knee. So I'm practically standing on one foot while the other is working as a support to hold my papers, and at the same time I'm turning the knob to my locker. I quickly try working the combination, but I stupidly keep getting it wrong.

"Come on!" I rest my head on my locker door. "Why are you doing this to me?" I look down when I notice two hands reach for my stacks of paper.

"Let me help you." I look up to see who it is and I notice its Zell.

"Thanks?" I manage to say before letting my knee go down. I start working the combination on my locker again and manage to get it open this time. "Finally."

I step aside while Zell reached up and placed my papers in my locker. "What, you got make up work?"

"Yeah, I sorta didn't get to any of my classes yesterday." I grabbed the back of my neck feeling the awkwardness of the situation.

"That's probably my fault right?" I could hear the sadness in his voice. "I came over here to apologize to you in person." He turns to face me once he secured the papers in my locker. "I'm sorry for what happened yesterday, I know I don't have a real excuse but I'm not trying to get out of this, I--"

"Don't worry it's okay. I mean… I'm okay aren't I?" I try comforting him as I place a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah thanks to Squall." I feel his shoulders slump in disappointment.

"I know and for that I owe him, but other than that I'm fine really." I tap his shoulder trying to get him to look up.

"Oh I know! How about I owe you one. Anything at all. You name it and I'll do it."

I giggle from his reaction. He went from totally sad to ultimately relieved. Of course I couldn't argue any further. "Okay then, if you think that's what it'll take to get us even then sure." I smile at him in return, and reach out to Leonhart's shirt and holding it while closing my locker.

"Hey isn't that Squall's shirt?"

"Yeah I'm returning it, since I sorta left home with it on yesterday. Hey you think you can give it to him for me?" I try giving him the shirt but he just looks at it.

"You do know he's not in school today right?" He looks up at me with a curious look.

"What? So I brought the shirt for nothing. Can't you like take it over to his place or something after school?" I try handing him the shirt but he replies by pushing it back at me.

"Hey he let you borrow it, not me. I think it's best if you return it to him--"

"But I thought you said if I named it you'll do it?" I countered back.

"I know that, but like I think it's best if you'd use this for a better occasion."

"Then what's the point in that?" I cross my arms while still holding onto the shirt.

"Tell you what, I know of a way you can start getting on Squall's good side. That's if you're interested of course." I notice his mischievous grin.

"So that's your plan on paying me back? Getting me on your friends' good side?" I say while placing one hand on my hip.

"Well that's what you want right?"

"Well I just don't want him to be mad at me anymore."

"Then is that a yes?" I see him take a step closer.

"Yes Zell, you can take that as a yes." I lean over onto my locker where I decide to rest my back on. "Well let's hear your plan then."

"Okay well remember the day he called you out. It was the same day you two fell in the fountain." He looks at me like he's waiting for an answer.

"Yes don't remind me." I reply trying not to sound annoyed.

"Well that day his phone busted because of the water. So I was thinking maybe you can get him a phone just like the one he had?"

Wow I think he's actually on to something. I lean off the lockers and stand up straight. "Hey you know what? I think you're on to something. Do you know what kind of phone it was?"

"Yeah, I was with him when he bought it. I could take you to the same place if you'd like?"

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Then do you mind if you take me there today?" I say as I notice Quistis walking towards me from behind Zell.

"Sure but--"

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." I quickly give him a hug. "Where do we meet?"

"The shop he got it from is in the mall. I can meet you there after work, if you'd--"

"Yeah! Definitely I'll wait for you at the entrance." I could see Quistis getting closer. "I gotta go right now I'll see ya later. Don't forget 'kay." I point and wink at him before quickly walking past him.

"See ya." He calls out after me and I turn around to wave at him in return.

When I turn back around, I notice I'm standing right in front of Quistis. "Hey you…where have you been?" I lightly push her shoulder trying to play around.

"Well if that wasn't anymore suspicious." I notice her cross her arms like every time she does when she knows something's up.

"What about me talking to Zell? He was just apologizing for yesterday's accident." This was indeed true.

"Well what about the shirt? Are you giving it back now or during class?"

Damn I totally forgot to put it back in my locker. "I'm thinking of giving it back to him in class." I decided to pretend that I had no idea he wasn't in school.

"Then are we just gonna stand here, or are we gonna have lunch before the bell rings?" I see Quistis walk around me signaling me to follow her.

* * *

For the first time this I've been here at this school, I think I just had my first calm and normal lunch. I get this weird feeling like something's missing. The feeling that get's you to turn back and look over your shoulder trying to figure out what is actually nagging you in the back of your brain. That feeling.

"Hey what is it?" I turn to look at Quistis at the sound of her voice.

"Huh… Oh it's nothing." I say coolly while I scratch the back of my head. "It just sorta feels like something's missing… that's all."

"Well knock it off, it looks like you're spacing out. Plus we only have one more class." I notice Quistis grab hold of my arm. "Come on, let's not be late for this one too." She says as she starts tugging me along with her.

We walked into class and found most of the students there already, but thankfully the instructor wasn't. I head down the second line of desks while Quistis goes down the first.

The first thing I notice is the empty space where Leonhart usually takes his seat.

"So much for giving back his shirt." I mumble to myself while placing the shirt on my lap. Well I'll just find a way to give it to him some other time I guess.

I distract myself by taking out my class materials and get my notes ready. I look over to where Quistis' direction and I was surprised to see her turned around halfway talking to Almasy. But what I noticed most was the purple bruise on his right cheek. I definitely saw that one coming. I giggle quietly to myself, as I think who was brave enough to do such a thing.

All talking subsided shortly after we hear the doors slide open as the instructor entered the room.

"I must apologize for my inconvenient tardy to you all." Instructor Shelinda pardons herself as she sat down with her class material on her desk. "Especially since everyone's here today." I notice her scope the room as she starts taking attendance. "All except one I believe." She starts scribbling something down on her clip board before starting the lesson.

Fortunately class ended before I took a chance to complain about sitting here for all eternity. I gather up my belongings as soon as the bell ended ringing. After doing so, I wait in front of the classroom by the podium. I didn't want to approach Almasy anytime soon. Not after what happened yesterday. I can't see how Quistis is actually entertained talking to him. Probably because he was acting like her knight in shinny armor yesterday in the game. I so don't buy his motives. What's awful is that Quistis is buying all of this.

"Damn…" I whisper to myself as I see Quistis walking over with Almasy. "Uhh hey ready to go?" I ask her cheerfully as I forced a smile on.

"Yeah of course." I could see her notice that I'm bothered by Almasy's presence. "He told me why Leonhart isn't here today." She summarized her explanation to me.

"Oh is that so?" I start walking away, while Quistis followed along with Almasy.

"He got suspended for the rest of the week." I stop walking and face them.

"What? How?" I say as I tighten the hold on his shirt in my arms. "Why?"

"Who do you think did this?" I look up at Almasy as he pointed at his bruise.

"So you're telling me he got suspended for hitting you?" I ask him while trying to hide the smirk that was eagerly trying to form on my face. "Why?"

"That fucker over reacted about yesterday. You know… about locking you up and all." I stand there glaring at him without answering him. "Fuckin' prick. He sucker punched the hell out of me." Almasy reaches up to touch the bruise on his cheek.

I didn't respond, instead I turned around and completely started walking away from them. I don't care if Quistis is following me or not. I'll just wait for her at my car.

"Hey that's his shirt right?" I hear Almasy call after me. I turn around and notice him reaching for the shirt.

I instantly turn my body with the shirt in my arms, so he couldn't get a hold of it. "Don't bother. I think it's best if I give it to him. It's the least I can do since he did save my life." I immediately start walking away before he got to say anything back.

* * *

I quickly walk up to my locker and undue the combination. After getting my make-up assignments, I walk out towards the parking lot and wait for Quistis there.

I open the trunk of my car and place my belongings inside.

For some reason I the nagging feeling from earlier came back after listening to Almasy. A part of it was about him not giving a damn about what he did to me yesterday. And the other part was Leonhart standing up for me. I couldn't help but reach up and gently pinch my lower lip as I remembered him saving my life. I could feel my lips tugging up into a smile.

"What are you so giddy about?" I look up to notice Quistis standing right next to me.

"Oh Uhh…mmh nothing." I turn around and walk over to the driver's side of the car.

"You're really spacing out today aren't you?" I hear Quistis ask me before sitting inside my car.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I casually say as I turn on the ignition. I glance over towards her way and I could see her crossing her arms and rolling her eyes at me.

I ignored her actions and instead focused on getting us home.

The first thing I did when I got home was take a nap. I know Quistis did the same since she went directly into her room. I took advantage that she was still napping to get ready. I decide with wearing a dark-blue v-neck shirt with black Dickie's shorts. I put on my black Nike's before running a comb quickly through my hair. After doing so, I grabbed my keys off the side table, and quietly tip-toe over to Quistis' room to check if she's still sleeping. Luckily she still was. As quietly as I could I tried closing her door without the doorknob making that clicking noise.

Once I reached my car, I checked the time and I guess I was actually out for a couple of hours since the time on the radio said a quarter till five. Hopefully I'm not getting there too early or too late. I thought as I backed out of the driveway.

Once I got to the mall, I walked over to the entrance and stopped. I don't know if Zell meant this entrance or any of the other four in fact. Oh well hopefully he walks by this one. I sit by one of the plant pots after getting a coke out of a vending machine.

After checking the time on my phone for like the fifth time, I noticed thirty minutes had gone by already. I was about to start walking around to the other entrances when I spot a familiar looking blonde with a side tattoo on his face. Finally…

"Did you wait long?" He walked towards me and stopped once he was at my side. "Ready to go?"

"Nope just a bit." I lied trying not to sound pushy. "Let's get going."

We ended up walking around the mall looking at all kinds of phones. From all the cell booths that are set up around the mall, to small stands and offices.

The thing is Zell knows what store it is, just simply doesn't quiet remember where exactly it is.

"Oh this one's it!" Zell yelled as he jogged ahead of me.

"Hey wait up!" I quickly follow after him. "Are you sure this one's it?" I asked him as we entered the store.

"Yeah this one's gotta be it." He said as he walked around the room looking at all the display phones. "It's a thing black phone."

I too start looking around the room for this so-called thin black phone. "Hey is this one it?" I look over at Zell as I see him walk towards me.

"Hey yeah this one's it." He picks up the display and reads the price. "And still the same price he bought it for." He winced as he placed the phone down.

"How much is it?" I pick up the phone and look at the tag. "Holly crap Leonhart has a really pricy taste." I put the phone down trying to make up my mind. Should I go ahead and buy it, or should I try something else.

"Hey it says here; buy one get another for half off." Zell points at the bottom of the stand.

"Really?" I look over to where Zell is pointing and it's true. "Fine I'll get them both."

"Wow you serious?" I hear Zell ask beside me as I reach for two cases.

"Well might as well, I mean… I do have the same company on my phone. All I have to do is pass my number over to this phone here and give the other to him right?" I walk over to the front desk and explain to the lady what I want to happen. I reach into my bag and take out my phone along with my wallet. "Is it possible to pass my number and information from my phone to this new one here?" I push my phone forward along with one of the new ones. I see the lady type in something, and tell me it'll just take a couple minutes.

I turn to look at Zell over my shoulder, since he's standing by another stand of phones.

"Well?.." He asks as he walks towards me.

"It's being taken care of." I tell him as he stands next to me in front of the desk.

After I got my new phone back, I asked if I could still keep my old phone. Why? Well I'm too attached to the darn thing. It has sentimental value okay.

I next reach for my wallet and take out my card. I quickly swipe my card and buy it with my own money.

* * *

"Finally…" I sigh as I take a seat on a bench right outside the shop. "What time is it?"

I notice Zell take a seat next to me. "It's exactly seven in four minutes."

"Are you serious? Have we been at it for that long?" I slump my shoulders as I take a beep breath. "We should get going." I tiredly stand up.

We head towards the entrance we came from, and walk until we get to the sliding doors.

"Thanks Zell, I hope this gets him off my case for a while. I just didn't expect to have matching phones with him." I smiled at him while trying to stop myself from giggling.

"No prob, I still owe ya though, so I'll let you know if anything comes up. Well go home it's getting bark already." He says as he walks towards the parking lot.

"Okay see ya." I walk off towards the direction of my car. By the time I reached my car, I noticed Zell drive by on his car. I wave at him as he passes by and he does the same before he drove completely out of sight.

Nothing more to do but to get home and face Quistis.

* * *

I know I can't hide that I left without her so might as well not make it look suspicious. So instead of using my key to open the door, I ring the doorbell three times and wait for someone to answer it.

"Ms. Rinoa right away come inside." Ted said as he stepped aside allowing me to enter.

"Thanks Ted." I walk past him and place my bag on the side table while I struggled carrying my make-up work towards the living room. I walk into the living and spot Quistis sitting on one of the couches while talking on the phone and watching T.V.

"Hey, I'm back." I wave at her trying to get her attention.

Unfortunately I get the stop sign hand, letting me know I was in trouble.

What does she expect for me to wait for her while she's on the phone? No thanks, I gotta get through this demon pile of homework.

After fumbling through the homework for two hours, I hear foot steps behind me.

"So where'd you go?" I turn my head around and look up at Quistis since I'm sitting on the floor.

"I went to get something at the mall." I simply settled by telling her that much.

"So what did you get?" I guess she thinks I'm up to something since I had been spacing out the whole day.

"Oh… well when I woke up from my nap I checked to see if you were awake but you weren't, so I went roaming around the house and I noticed I got a letter from my phone company telling me I have a chance to upgrade my phone. So I went for two reasons." I pause to take a breather, and because I'm amazed over my incredible lie. "The first reason was because I wanted to kill some time. And second, hello new phone."

Wow, if she doesn't buy this I don't know what else.

"Did you go all by yourself?" I notice her walk past me and towards the table.

"Yup I did at first, but then I ran into Zell there so I sorta got a tour from him of the mall." I explained to her, which I believe is more true than a lie right?

I notice her walk back towards me. "Don't stay up so late." She says as she hands me a diet coke. "I'm gonna be upstairs, so I won't distract you."

I nod to her surprised, since I actually got away with this one. "Good night." I called after her retreating back towards the hall. I open the coke she handed me before getting back to work. The sooner I work through this, the sooner I'm done.

* * *

Four hours.

That's how long it took me to finish all this. I know I started around seven thirty. And right now it's already eleven almost twelve. Another late night I guess. I put my work away and head up the stairs. I know I won't be getting much sleep either since I'm waking up in three hours.

I walk into my room and find Angelo asleep on the floor next to my bed. I scoop him into my arms and place him at the foot of my bed. I quickly remove my shoes and climb into bed without switching into my pajamas. I set my alarm to three thirty in the morning, since I promised Angelo I was getting him back to his rightful owner. I hazily look down at Angelo before whispering good night to him and completely falling asleep.

Of course my sleep didn't last long since I woke up to the sound of my alarm to what seemed like five minutes of sleep.

"Come on Angelo we're getting you home." I said in between yawns. I swing my legs over and put on my shoes. I manage to grab a loose white scarf from one of my drawers before picking Angelo up from my bed. I grab my keys before heading out of my room and out of the house.

I manage to park outside of the beach five minutes before four. I didn't expect for it to be this chilly outside. I'm still wearing my clothes from yesterday afternoon, since I didn't even change for bed. I carry Angelo in one arm while I got out of my car and looked for a sweater in the trunk. I didn't find anything other than my school books and Leonhart's shirt.

Ehh… might as well, since I can't give it back to him until next week. I settled my mind before reaching for his shirt and putting it on.

As I'm walking down the beach towards the way where my house should be, I feel Angelo stir in my arms. He obviously knew what time it was. I place him down and I notice him take off running.

"No Angelo wait!" I try running after him, but running on beach sand isn't as easy as it looks. I continue trying to run and following him quickly while avoiding tripping here and there.

I think I almost tripped for like the forth time and at the same time I hear Angelo barking. I look up and I could see the same person there. I start walking closer, when I notice the guy kneel down to pet Angelo. I couldn't really see his face since he was wearing a black hoddie with no shirt under and black sweat pants. "Is he yours?" I ask him but he didn't answer.

I continue walking until I kneel down in front of him and Angelo. I guess he didn't hear me since he had earphones on.

I notice him remove his earphones and pull his hoddie back when he noticed me. Before realizing it, it wasn't just some random guy, but actually this person turned out to be Leonhart.

I completely fall back onto the sand before covering my sight with my arms. I couldn't believe it. Out of anyone, I couldn't believe it just yet.

"What are you doing out here?" I slightly jump from hearing his voice. "Do you have any idea what time it is?"

I didn't answer but I nodded my head instead, letting him know I was listening.

"Quit it." I hear him say before feeling his hand pull my arms away from my face. "Now tell me why you're here?"

I try struggling against him trying to get my arms out of his grip, but instead he pulls me up into a sitting up position.

"I brought back your puppy." I quickly explained without looking at him. I tried freeing my arms on last time, but of course I failed again.

I look up at him when I feel him let go of my arms.

"So that's where you've been." I notice him pick up Angelo as he sat down right next to me.

"So he is yours…" I whisper before getting up. "I found him outside of my place so I took him in. But that doesn't matter, all I know is that I had to get him back to his owner."

I try hiding the sadness in my voice by trying to smile, but I know it wasn't much comvincing. I guess he noticed since I could see him looking up at me.

I quickly start walking away before he can say anything back, but I didn't expect to hear Angelo running beside me as he barked up at me. I couldn't help it anymore.

I collapse down to my knees. "I'll miss you boy." I reach down to pick him up and hug him one last time. I set him back down and pet him one more time before standing up. "I'm sorry for keeping your puppy away from you." I quickly turn around and start running back the way I came from.

"Wait it's not--" I hear him call out after me but I didn't bother stopping, I just kept running as quickly as I could.

I hear Angelo bark once, before feeling an arm grab me from behind. I jump from the shock, losing my balance making it seem like he had tackled me.

"Get off me!" I yell at him while trying to get out from under him. "I told you I'm sorry already... I didn't know." I reach up with both of my hands to cover my face, so he wouldn't see me tear up, since he practically has me pinned down under him.

"It's not what you think." I hear him try to explain but I turned my head away with my hands covering my face. "I sorta took him in like you did. I noticed him once following me while I went out for a run, and kinda took him in." I feel one of his hands move from where he had it next to my head to feeling it on my wrist. "Look at me."

I quickly stiffen my hands trying to get ready from him pulling on it. I shake my head furiously telling him to let go.

"He always joined me when I went out running, so I got used to having his company." I feel his hand let go of me at the same time he removed himself from holding me under him.

"But he likes you more. He never went one night without waking me up this early, so he could see you run." I sit up and I curl up into a ball. "He's yours seriously." I start to wipe my tears away.

I look up to see Angelo barking from Leonhart's side. "I'm just gonna go now." I stand up and try whipping the sand off my clothes. This reminds me. "Here, I was planning of returning it back to you yesterday, but you weren't there." I said as I started removing his shirt. I completely remove his shirt and hand it to him. He takes it as he stands up.

I was about to step away but he grabbed hold of my hand that handed him his shirt.

"Here. This one's warmer." He says before removing his black hoddie.

I completely panic when I notice him placing the sweater on me. "What are you doing?" I say startled, since I notice his exposed chest in front of me.

"So you won't catch something, since you came down here without anything warm but a scarf." I feel him fumbling around with my scarf. I look down and notice his hands tying a loose knot.

"Thanks." I whisper before taking a step back. I notice him pick up the shirt I just gave him, along with Angelo. I quickly turn around and walk back up the beach towards the road without another word.

Once I reached my car, I sit inside my car for a while trying to accept that I just lost Angelo to Leonhart. I grip the steering wheel tighter when I feel the tears falling down my cheeks and onto the center of the wheel.

Why does everything have to go wrong when he's around?

**

* * *

**

I made up my mind. I'm gonna keep posting, so NIQSTA won't stop on her story. Yup everyone that's right, she's threatening me.

**I'm kidding Everyone. **

**NIQSTA you're the best. Check out her story pleez... **

**But yeah from now on expect an update from my story at least once a week, or a really long chapter if i take two weeks.**

**Other than that let me know if you find any mistakes that bug the crap out of you.**

**THANX **


	12. Infamous hero

**I had to make sure to post this chapter today, since i have to study tomorrow for my exams. Hopefully it doesn't seem too rushed though. **

**

* * *

**

Rinoa's POV

I lazily turned the key in the keyhole and let myself in. I didn't bother going up to my room. Instead I decided to go into the living room. I grabbed one of the couch pillows while I circled around the nearest couch. Once I was facing the front of the couch, I let myself fall onto it. I curled up into a ball by tucking my knees onto the couch and wrapping my arms around them.

"Angelo…" I whisper to myself, trying to convince myself one last time that he's not my dog anymore. "What am I thinking? He was never my dog to begin with." I toss the pillow on the floor before turning around and facing the back of the couch.

Since I didn't have the pillow I had grabbed earlier anymore, and I didn't feel like turning around and reaching for it. I decided to slip my arms under my head and use them as a pillow instead. Well at least until I start feeling them go numb.

I remembered I was still wearing the sweater Leonhart let me borrow because I started to smell the scent of his cologne. It feels like he's right her with me.

Thankfully he isn't, because I've noticed every time he is, something goes wrong. Either he's the cause of it, or he's involved somehow.

I don't know how much I can take anymore.

There's only one person I can think of calling right now.

…I want to call dad. It should be close to noon by now. Hopefully he isn't busy.

After I convinced myself about calling dad, I finally get up from the couch and start heading towards my room. Once I was inside, I got my phone from the side table near my bed and dialed the house number.

I could hear the line ring over and over. I was about to touch the end button on the screen of my new phone, but stop when I hear a slight clicking noise.

"_General Careway speaking, state your purpose."_

I was taken aback by the way he answered the phone. Every time he's in a bad mood, or nothing has gone nothing according to his plans. He always answers like this.

"Dad?.."

I hear him sigh as he relaxed onto the phone."_Rinoa is that you?"_

"Yes dad how are you?" For some reason I nodded even though it was obvious he couldn't see me.

"_I'm fine princess, but isn't it too early to be up and calling me on the phone where you're at?" _

"I know that, I just got up early that's all. I felt like I haven't talked to you in a long time." I pause for a few seconds before continuing. "I miss you dad." I manage to say before I start going into a higher pitch, and letting him know I'm about to cry.

"_Rinoa princess, what's the matter? It must be something big if you're calling me around…" _I hear the phone fumble. _"Five in the morning."_

I couldn't help it anymore, I poured everything out of my heart that was bugging me. Everything except the part about my mom and her so-called friend from the past.

"_So this is a bully you're talking about correct?"_

"Yes dad, but I'm trying to work things out." I sigh and switch the phone to my other shoulder. "It's just every time I think it's finally over, it really isn't. I don't know what to do anymore." I wait for my dad to say something, but I don't hear anything for a couple seconds. "Dad?"

"_Does your mother know what's happening to you at school? Have you told her?"_

"I haven't told her anything at all. Even if I would have told her, she would have probably said to make amends with him."

"_Have you tried talking to this so-called bully?"_

"What like form a truce with him? Yeah I told you that already." I flashback to the day where Leonhart humiliated me as he pinned me up against the lockers. "He lied and practically made it clear, he wants nothing close to a truce with me."

I continued talking with dad on the phone until I hear my school alarm clock go off.

"Dad I have to start getting ready for school." I sit up on the side of my bed.

"_I can't tell you what to do, but just try focusing on your studies while I see what I can do." _

"Thanks dad, I feel better talking to you about it."I stand up from my bed and start walking towards my closet. "Dad, can't I just go home or something?"

"_Rinoa what are you saying?"_

"I'm saying I want to go back home to Deling."

"_You know your mother won't allow it--"_

"BUT SHE'S NEVER EVEN HOME!" I completely cut him off out of impulse.

"_Why do you think she left us in the first place?"_ I hear dad question me in a sad tone.

"I'm sorry dad I didn't mean to yell, its just she hasn't changed at all. I don't see the point of me living here if she's never home, that's all."

"_We'll continue talking about this later, for now start getting ready for school and I'll call you once I'm finished with work."_

"Okay then, I'll talk to you then."

"_Bye princess."_

"Bye Dad."

* * *

"Ms. Caraway are you listening to me?" I looked up startled, since I was caught with my mind wandering somewhere else.

"I'm sorry Instructor, can you repeat that." I say before raising my hand up.

"Nice for you to join us. Now if you may go up to the board and solve the algebraic equation." I hear a few giggles from the class before getting up from my seat and walking over towards the board. I guess this is the price I have to pay for spacing out. I couldn't help it though.

What's bothering me right now, is the fact that my dad said he was going to do something about it. But the thing is what? What's he gonna do from all the way over there?

I sigh as I tap the blue marker on the board. I look up at the board and I notice I haven't even started on the problem.

"Any time now?" I hear the instructor call from beside me as he sarcastically looked at his invisible wrist watch. I shoot him a glare before starting on the problem. The problem wasn't even that hard to begin with. Once I finished writing down my final answer, I handed the marker back to him.

I wait there as he walks over to the problem and checks it. "Let's see now…" He says before he starts making check marks after every line of work. I noticed I got all five check marks, but for some reason he didn't look too happy. "You can return to your seat now."

I didn't say anything and walked back to my seat.

I hear him call out his next victim once I started writing down the problem.

I know he wasn't happy with me getting the correct answer. So I guess he had to find someone else.

Thankfully class is almost over.

* * *

After dealing with morning classes and getting by the rest of the day at school, the dismissal bell finally rang. I packed my things and walked out of the classroom without waiting for Quistis.

She was obviously too busy talking to Almasy again since she even got in trouble for disrupting the class. I'm a little ticked off that Quistis would actually find some actual common ground with the guy. Did she forget what he did to me?

She's still mad at me I guess. I look over my shoulder to see if she's walking behind me, and she actually was but at a distance.

The reason she's still mad at me is because I told her I went out at four in the morning to return Angelo. I told her it was the only time I saw Angelo so hyped up in the morning, so it was the only way. But I couldn't argue back, since she's the only one that cares. At least she worries about me, unlike mom.

I stop walking as I drift into my thoughts. I turn my gaze to the floor one I feel Quistis walk past me along with all the other students eager to get out of school.

"Rinny hey!" I look up to see Selphie waving at me as she ran towards me. "What are you standing around for? Let's go." I didn't answer back but just glanced at her before walking past her. "Hey what's the matter?" I hear her say before pulling my arm.

"It's nothing Selphie, I just want to get out of this school as soon as possible." I gently remove my arm from her grasp. "Let's just go."

I see her nod before I continue walking with her towards the exits.

Once I stepped out through the huge double doors, I didn't expect to see Quistis waiting right by the doors.

I see her notice me and she starts walking towards me. "Hey."

I look at her confused since I thought she wasn't talking to me. I look over her shoulder and I notice Almasy was waiting there with her.

"What's going on?" I ask her before walking towards the parking lot. I immediately stop walking when I spot a black limo around the curve.

"That." I hear Quistis say from behind me as I followed towards where she was pointing at.

I walked closer as I glanced back at Selphie, who for some reason was keeping her distance. I see her shrug before signaling me to keep going. I then turn around to see Quistis next to me.

"Is that mom?" I asked Quistis, but she just shrugged.

"I don't know that much yet. But I do know it's for you." Quistis answers.

"How do you know?" I managed to ask before seeing the back door to the limo swing wide open.

It definitely was not mom I can tell you that now.

"Dad?.." I whispered as he stepped out of the limo.

I never would have guessed.

"Rinoa, you need to come with me." I hear my dad start saying before looking over at Quistis.

"Here." I whisper to Quistis as I searched my bag for my keys. "Quistis take my car please." I grab her hand and place my keys in it.

"Uhh… okay, I'll be at Selphie's while you talk to your dad."

I think she thought I was telling her to go away. "I don't mean it like that--"

"I know what you mean, don't worry I know. It's a family issue so I'll give you two privacy."

"Thanks." I whisper to her before completely walking up to dad.

I stopped in front of my dad and take him into a hug. I slowly felt his arms around me before pulling away.

"Let's go, we need to get going." I notice dad say before he pulled the door open and telling me to get inside.

I looked around and I could see a fair amount of students watching what's going on. Some were quietly watching, while the others were whispering to each other. I always wanted to avoid this kind of attention, but right now I wouldn't care. I'm just so shocked to see dad here, waiting for me.

* * *

We didn't say much on the way to the house, we simply got off of the limo once we were past the gates. I noticed my mom's car was there on the way up.

"Dad does mom--"

"Yes I called her to be home, by the time you got out of school."

"Wait dad." I grab onto his hand before he rang the door bell. "Does mom know you're here?"

"Not yet." He answers before ringing the door bell.

I shuffled my feet while we waited for the door to open. I expected Ted to open the door, but my mom was the one who did.

I noticed the surprised look on my mom's face. "James?…" She averts her surprised look from my dad then to me. "what's going on?"

I waited to hear what my dad would say, but instead he just walks around her allowing himself in. I didn't say anything either and follow dad inside the house. I guess my mom got the idea something's up, since I hear her quickly shutting the door before following behind us.

"James are you just going to show up out of nowhere and stay quiet, or are either of you going to tell me what's going on?" I continue following my dad until I was sitting next to him on the couch. "Well?…"

"Julia, do you remember why you asked me to allow Rinoa to live with you?' My dad said as he looked up at mom.

"Yes of course. I told you I wanted to spend time with my daughter." Julia answers as she crosses her arms. "James please tell me what's going on?" I see her switch from crossing her arms to reaching down for my dads hand.

I was a little shocked when I see my dad disregard her hand. He instead, stood up and walked around her. "The reason why I let her come over here, was because I believed you." He laughed at the last part while shaking his head.

"What do you want me to do James?" I see my mom reach up to grab his shoulder. "I know I haven't spent much time with her, but I'm really trying."

"Really now?" My dad says before turning around to face her. "Then care to explain why she hasn't told you anything that's bothering her at school?"

I notice my mom look over towards my direction. "Rinoa sweetie he--"

"Stop it mom." I carelessly ignore her gesture before getting up from the couch and walking over towards dad.

"What's happening to you at school?" I start hearing the concern in her voice.

I couldn't believe how clueless she was about me being miserable living here. Ever since I moved here, I've done nothing but cry every single day. "You really want to know mom! Do you want to know everything that you've been clueless about!" I said as I turned to face her. "Well lets see… The first day of school, I fell in the fountain. Second day of school, I get shoved up against the locker by some guy--"

"Who's the guy--" my mom cut me off sharply but I cut her off as well.

"Let me finish." I sigh before starting up again. "From that day, I run into the same guy after going shopping with you. Oh and I bet you can't believe what happened to me on the night of the event you had me attend?" I pause as I started laughing in sarcasm. "When I showed up to school earlier that day? I got tied up and locked inside a storage room of some sort. Let alone falling in the pool after getting out!" I stopped myself from rampaging any further once I noticed my mom's face was paler than ever. I follow her figure as she walked over towards the couch since she needed to sit down to take everything in.

"Why didn't you tell me any of this?" I hear my mom meekly ask.

"I couldn't tell you mom. Not after how happy you were when you got home after my first day of school. I knew I couldn't tell you what was happening." I walk over and sit down next to her.

"Is that all that happened?" She asks me while taking my hand in hers.

I stammer a bit before finally getting enough courage to tell her the worst part. "I... I... drowned in the pool mom. I don't know how--"

"What!" I turn to look at my dad, since he practically yelled from the shock. "Are you saying you almost died because of this bully!"

I notice the panic in both my mother and father's face. "No dad! Let me explain--"

"Explain what!" my dad countered back.

"Just listen!" I pull his hand since he was in reaching distance from me and pull him down to sit next to me. "His friends were the ones that pulled the prank. He on the other hand, jumped into the pool to save me." I feel my dad's hand relax. I sigh as I look up at him. "He saved me dad. If it wasn't for him I wouldn't be here right now."

I notice my dad pinch the bridge of his nose with his other hand before trying to say something. "I… I can't…" I couldn't make out what he was trying to say. I was about to ask him, but he instead takes me into a haste hug. "Thank God you're okay." I feel him exhale as he hugged me tighter.

"I'm sorry for worrying you." I told him as I felt my mom's hand rest on my shoulder. I notice one of my dad's hand release me as he reached up to my mom's hand.

"What do you want us to do sweetie? What can we do to make things better for you?" I hear my mom ask before she hugged me from behind.

I let go of my dad when I feel him pull back after a while. "Do you still want to return to Deling?"

I feel my mom tense from behind. I turn to look at my mom who's now averted her gaze away from me.

Does this mean I have the choice to go back to Deling? The way my mom turned away means she's not going stop me… I've wanted this chance since before I arrived here. And now that I have it, why am I hesitating?

"Dad?" I looked up at him as I grabbed hold of one of his hands again. "He got suspended because of me…" I trailed off.

"Who did?" He questions me before tucking a loose hair strand behind my ear.

"The guy who saved me. He stood up for me, when he found out his friends were the ones behind it."

"Clear things out for me okay…" He removes his hand from mine and uses it to point at me. "Do you consider him a bully or not?"

I sat back into the couch as I tried making up my mind whether to consider Leonhart a bully, or if he's actually something else.

"I don't know." I whisper confused over what I was trying to make up my mind over.

"Then how about you just keep your distance." My mom offered from behind. I smiled at my mom for her response. "Please tell me you're staying?"

I look over at my dad and I notice him smile at me. I couldn't help but smile back at him. I take him into a hug again before turning to face mom and nodding a yes to her.

I don't know why I decided to stay, but something inside me was telling me I couldn't leave just yet.

"Rinoa sweetie please let me know if anything is wrong from now on." My mom said as she turned me around to hug me too. "I promise as of now, to be home by the time you get out from school. Hopefully you'll allow me to make it up to you."

"Don't worry mom it's okay. I'll be fine." I try to reassure her. I turn to face dad when I feel him get up from the couch. "What's the matter?"

"I should get going--" I see him take out his cell phone. I quickly get up and snatch it away from his hands.

In that instant I got this brilliant idea, I knew I had to ask it. "How about we go out to eat and early dinner like a normal family for once?" I asked as I hid the phone behind my back.

"I don't think your mother is up to--"

"I'm more than delighted to, if you don't mind of course."

I smirk at my dad since his excuse back fired. "Well?.." I rocked back and forth on my heels.

"Sure, just let me call in that I'm not going to be in the office until tomorrow." He finally agrees and extends his hand to me signaling me to hand him back his phone.

"Thanks dad!" I quickly handed him his phone before standing up on my tip-toes and kissing him on the cheek. I hurry past him as I make my way towards my room.

I can't believe we get to go out together as a family. I noticed I was skipping halfway towards my room.

I'm still over joyed on how I went from depressed and troubled, to overly excited about having dinner with both my parents.

Hopefully I made the right decision of staying here in Balamb.

**

* * *

**

Squall's POV

"Why isn't there anything to do around here." I was obviously talking to myself since I couldn't leave my room. "Damn it sucks when dad's around." Every time I step out of my room, the maids ambush me like there's no tomorrow. So I've been here the whole day, since dad won't let me leave the house because of my suspension. He even made sure to take my car keys away, when we sat down for breakfast.

I roll onto my back as I hear something whimpering by the side of my bed. I barely get up from my bed and use one of my arms to pick up the dog crying next to it.

I really don't have a name for him.

The whole day I was confused over what happened in the morning with Caraway. What was she thinking? "She shows up at the beach before dawn and leaves you with me?" I start petting him, but he just crawls up and lays down on my stomach.

I couldn't believe how ignorant she was. I tried telling her that I only had him for a couple days before he disappeared, which I think that was around the time she took him in.

"I'm not your rightful owner either am I?" I reach down to pet him. But I stop when I hear him whimper. "Now what am I suppose to do? You miss her don't you?" I grabbed him off my chest before placing him on the bed as I sat up. "No use keeping you here." I say before getting off my bed, and walking over towards my closet. I grabbed a black pair of jeans with a black shirt and a white vest. I swung the white vest on me without buttoning it while reaching for my white converse.

"Come on she should be home by now." I told him as I finished putting on my shoes. "Anything to get me out of this house." I hopped off my bed before picking him up. "Let's go."

I was hoping none of the maid's would spot me, since they'll make it obvious that I'm trying to leave the house. I have no choice but to walk down to her house, I think it's just a mile down the hill.

I reached the last flight of stairs before seeing my father by the hallway that leads to the garage. "Shit.." I whisper out loud. Damn oh well I guess we better get out before he sees us.

"Squall!" Damn so much for that. "Where are you going? Your sis is going to be home any minute now."

"I'll catch up later. I need to take care of something." I told him while pulling the door open.

"I thought I told you, you couldn't leave the house. ." He questioned me before receiving another stack of papers from his secretary.

"I'll call if anything--" Oh right I forgot. I still have to get my phone replaced. "I'll be there okay." I called over my shoulder before stepping out and closing the door behind me.

Thankfully there weren't any reporters at the gate, since they were here all morning trying to get a glimpse of dad. I step out through the side gate and make sure to close it before setting the dog down on the ground. "Stay off the road okay."

I hear him bark twice before walking next to me.

I forgot how steep it was on the way down. I'm use to driving up and down without noticing it. Thankfully the lower we walked down the hill, the less steep it got.

We were about five minutes away from her house, when I notice Irvine's truck almost drive past us. I see him slow down as he saw it was me on the sidewalk.

"Hey what are you up to?" He yelled from across the road after he pulled down his window. "Why are you walking?"

I stop walking as I face him. "Just gonna return him." I point down to the small dog sitting down by my right leg. "Wait for me at the house. I'll be there in a bit."

"Okay?… See ya there." He calls out before driving off up the hill with a confused look on his face.

I'll tell him later…

I start walking down the last part of the slope and I notice the small dog still sitting down from where I was standing earlier. I guess it's a long way for him. I walk back towards him and pick him up. "Come on we're almost there."

I carried him the rest of the way until I stopped in front of the gate. I didn't want to signal the intercom, but that seems to be the only way to ring the door bell. I look over when I notice the small dog run over towards the side gate and push the door open. It's like he knew the door was open or something. Oh well, might as well, better than speaking into the intercom. I continue following him up the steps until we reached the door step. I couldn't help but notice the limo parked on the driveway.

I bet she's the kind of person that likes all the fame. I thought before pressing the door bell. I rang it twice before stepping aside and leaning up against the wall.

I hear the door click and then swing open. I was expecting a maid or a butler to open the door, but instead it was some old guy around my dad's age wearing a military high class uniform.

"Who are you?" I hear him ask in a monotone voice.

Wow that didn't surprise me. A guy like that is bound to speak how ever the hell he wants and not give a damn. "Is Caraway home? I just came by to--"

"Listen son, you have to be more specific than that. It can either mean my wife, my daughter, or I." He smirks at me after cutting me off.

So this guy's her father huh? I couldn't help but take a while to realize this man was indeed Caraway's father. This man looks way to strict and too much of and asshole to be related to her.

"I'm looking for your daughter. I came to return something."

I notice he was about to say something, but I see his wife pull him from his shoulder.

"James stop it." She says before turning to look at me. "Hey come in Squall."

"No thanks I just--"

"Nonsense, your no stranger. What would your sister think of me if I left you here outside?" I see her hand grab mine before pulling me inside past her husband.

"Do you allow anyone in who rings the door bell?" I hear her husband ask from behind me. I notice her glare at him before leading me towards a big opening between the stairs, which I think leads toward the living room.

"Just wait here, I'm gonna go get her." I notice her wink at me before disappearing behind the stair case we walked past.

I stood there with the small dog sitting down next to me, while her father stared me down.

Man this guy has a horrible glare. I feel like I can learn a thing or two from this guy.

"Mom I heard the door bell. Did you get it? Because if dad did, he's gonna… scare…people…away." I guess she wasn't expecting me since she practically mumbled the last few words as she walked into the living room. "Angelo!.." She knelt down to pick him up after he ran up to her.

"Rinoa you know this guy?" I heard her dad ask her since he noticed the awkwardness.

She nodded instead of saying anything.

"There you are." We both turn to look at her mom as she joined us in the living room. "I was looking for you to tell you, you have a guest."

We all just stood there for a few seconds without saying anything.

I notice her father step forward before breaking the silence. "So Rinoa are you gonna introduce your guest to me?"

"Uhmm…yeah." I glance her way making her even more nervous as she met my eyes. "Dad this is Squall Leonhart from school. He's the one I was telling you about."

I glance at her father, since I was curious to know what he knew about me. What the hell did Caraway tell him to have him glaring at me. Was she that stupid to tell her parents about me? Then that means…

"So this is the infamous hero of yours." I hear him say as he started walking towards me.

"Infamous what?" I questioned him back as I raised a brow at him. I glance over at Caraway as she tries hiding behind her mom.

"Indeed so, I knew there was something about you when I opened the door."

Does this guy think he has me figured out because of what she told him?"Enlighten me." I question him as he stopped right in front of me.

"I'm sure you're well aware of your actions towards my daughter--"

"Dad please…" I look over towards Caraway as she stepped out from behind her mom.

"Not now Rinoa, stand down." I notice her head drop before taking a step back.

"Sir you do realize you're using your rank as a high class officer to intimidate a minor." I told him as I placed my hands in my pockets.

"So you know what I'm capable of right?" I notice him start walking around me with his hands placed behind his back. Is this guy really gonna try to give me a hard time? I didn't turn my head to follow him as he walked around me, instead I just waited for him to make his way around. I can't believe I have to deal with this careless prick right now. Whatever... I'm use to it, since I'm use to dad bringing these kinds of people every time he flies over to visit.

I didn't answer back I simply held his gaze when he stopped again right in front of me. Neither him nor I said a word while holding each others glare.

He unexpectedly smiles at me catching me off guard. I was still kinda surprised when I notice him place his hands on my shoulders.

"Dad please…" I hear Caraway again from behind him, before he took me into a hug.

What the hell? I'm even more confused now. What's he thanking me for? He doesn't know me.

"Thank you…" I hear him say as he lets go of me. "If it wasn't for you, my daughter wouldn't be here." I feel him reach for my hand. "Thank you." He repeated himself before shaking my hand solemnly.

"James that's enough, he's your daughter's guest. Let them talk." We both turn to look at his wife as she starts walking towards us. "Rinoa we'll be waiting in the kitchen." She says before pulling her husband away.

I tuned to look at Caraway after her parents left the room. "I came over to drop off your pet." I told her as I tried keeping my anger from building up.

I walk over and stop right in front of her.

"But he's yours?" I hear her ask surprised as she looked at the dog in her arms.

"You took off running without him. He started whining right after you left, so I brought him back to you." I easily explained to her as I walked back further into the living room and leaned up against a couch.

"Does that mean you're giving him to me?" I sigh at her pointless question.

"Well I brought him here for a reason right?" I notice her walk around the couch I was leaning against and sit down behind me. "So what's his name?"

"I didn't give him one."

"What really!"

"I didn't get the chance to, I only had him for two days before you took him in."

"Oh.."

"Well I'm gonna get going." I say before leaning off the couch.

"I named him Angelo." I hear her say from behind me.

I stopped at the sound of her voice letting her know I heard her, before I continued walking away towards the entrance.

"Thank you." I hear her say practically whispering. "Oh! Since you're here." I turn to face her as she started climbing up the stairs. "Don't leave yet, I'll be right back." I notice her disappear behind a hallway on the second floor.

"Squall?" I look over to see her mother walk into the room. "Are you leaving so soon?"

"Yeah I just came to return her lost pet that's all." I see her look at the small pet before picking him up and walking towards me.

"Would you like to join us for dinner?"

I was about to decline, but I notice Caraway's father slam his hand onto my shoulder. "Of course he will. I won't have no as an answer."

"I really can't--"

"Nonsense. You're going no matter what. We owe you don't we?" I notice him lean down to whisper something only I could hear. "I think it's best if you don't argue with me boy." He stands up straight as he opened the door at the same time I notice Caraway quickly going down the stairs. I was taken aback from the way he sorta threatened me.

"Here." I look down to see what she was trying to hand me.

I didn't expect to be getting a phone from her. Specially the same model that flooded in the fountain a couple days earlier.

"How'd you know I had this phone?" I questioned her before accepting it.

She smiles at me like I was suppose to ask that for some reason. "That's a secret." She easily responds.

She probably heard from Selphie. I settled with that thought before walking towards the door. I know I can't get away, since her father's waiting for me to join them.

"Hey come here…" I grab Caraway from her arm as I pulled her in close.

"Wha.. What? She stammered as I lean down to her ear so I could whisper to her without her father hearing us.

"I don't know what you told your dad about me, but he's forcing me to go with you guys." I lean back as I turned to look at her dad walking up to us. "Did you hear me?"

I snap my fingers in her face since she was spacing out.

"Uhmm…"

I sigh in defeat since Caraway was useless, she didn't say anything once her dad approached us.

"Ready to go?"

I nod before walking around him and following his daughter towards the limo. I can't believe he's making sure I don't get away. I glanced over at his hand that was gripping my shoulder.

I was about halfway into the limo when he pushed me in.

So much for meeting up dad and sis. "Hey you got your phone on you? I look over at Caraway who was sitting across from me.

I notice her reach behind her back and abruptly shake her head. "Uhh Uhmm… no."

I crossed my arms and looked away, still pissed off over the matter than I'm here in the first place.

"Squall is something the matter?" I turn to look at her mother who was sitting at the back of the limo.

"Nothing really, I was just suppose to join Ellone for an early dinner since she's leaving-"

"Let me call her! She could join us for dinner as well." She quickly took out her cell phone and started fiddling around with it.

We all sat there while she talked on the phone with my sis. I was looking out the window and trying to ignore the stares from both father and daughter.

"She said yes! She's going to join us at the restaurant. She sounded disappointed because your father had to go back to Esthar without saying bye."

At least something good came out of this whole day. Now I can at least look forward to getting home without being stalked around my own house.

**

* * *

**

Rinoa's POV

I knew the scenery looked familiar for some reason. I didn't think we'd end up going to the same restaurant from last time. I shook a little in my seat, remembering the last time I was here with Selphie. The way how Leonhart, which by the way is sitting right across from me, told me that I looked so pathetic. I could tell he's pissed off by the way he's looking at me. I'm trying to look anywhere else, but for some reason my eyes keep trailing back towards his.

I notice my dad step out of the limo first and helping my mom out once we arrived. I was about to get up when Leonhart shoves me back down and goes ahead of me.

What the heck's his problem?

"Are you gonna get out or not?"

I look out towards the door and notice him waiting for me. I slide over towards the door and notice him offer me his hand. I shakily reach for his hand and held on as he helped me out. "Uhmm… thanks?"

As soon as I was standing outside of the limo, I feel him release my hand and walk away towards the entrance while leaving me behind. So much for that.

* * *

Ellone joined us about ten minutes after we arrived. Surprisingly she didn't show up by herself, but with Irvine.

"Thanks for inviting me Julia." I hear Ellone say as she sat down on the left hand side of my mom. Irvine tips his hat before sitting across from her.

I notice Irvine wave at me from behind Leonhart, since he's between us. I slightly wave back before my dad got my attention.

"So I see all three of you know each other," My dad said as he folded his arms on the table.

I look over at Irvine as he extended his hand across the table. "Irvine Kinneas sir. I'm an acquaintance of your daughter."

I notice my dad look at his hand. "Well enough."

I guess Irvine sensed my dad wasn't going to accept it, so he coolly offered his hand to my mom instead.

I can't believe dad acted like he wasn't important at all. I mean… he even hugged Leonhart, the guy who's a total jerk to me. And Irvine… the guy who's been kind to me the since I've moved here, didn't even get a simple thing as a hand shake!

I shake out of my thoughts when I notice my mom accept Irvine's hand and smile at him, while she slightly elbowed my dad under the table.

I see both of them shoot a glare at each other before getting back to the conversation like nothing's happened.

I stifled a giggle that I tried to hold in. I guess I wasn't the only one since Ellone and Irvine were laughing too.

* * *

Time flew as we talked during dinner. Well everyone except Leonhart. My dad tried getting him to talk, but he excused himself instead. I'm surprised Leonhart doesn't seem fazed by my dad.

So instead I focused on my mom and Ellone's conversation. Irvine on the other hand tried getting along with my dad. I had to help him of course.

"Excuse me for the rude interruption." We all turn to look at the young waitress at the end of the table. "It seems the media and a couple paparazzi found out of your arrival here."

I notice my mom look concernedly at my dad, before taking his hand in hers.

"Thank you." We all glanced at Ellone as she excused the waitress.

"What do we do?" I ask while looking around the room for some reason.

"Go find your friend Rinoa, while we think up of something." I hear my mom say.

I nod slightly as I stand up from my seat and start walking towards the lobby.

I guess he's been here since he left. I walk over to the small coffee table he was sitting by and take a seat on the empty chair from across the table.

"Uhmm.. They asked me to come and get you." I tensed up when his eyes met mine. He stayed silent without saying anything and instead turned away. "Did I do something to you--" Oops… I didn't mean to ask him out loud. I quickly cover my mouth with both my hands.

No use now since he heard me already. I avert my sight as I feel his eyes searching for mine.

"You gotta be kidding me. Are you stupid or something?" I quickly turn to look at him with anger building up by the second.

"What's your problem!" I said before crossing my arms.

"Obviously you wouldn't know." He counters back and crossing his arms mocking me.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Point proven." I notice him sigh before getting up. "Let's go."

"Jerk…" I whispered as he walked past me.

"Like I care what you think." I blink at the fact that he heard me. I was about to say something, but I get cut off by him. "And don't you dare say you don't care either, because we both know what'll happen."

I can't believe this jerk! How can he bring this up again. He always does this to piss me off. He really doesn't give a damn about anything, does he?

I don't manage to say anything back, and follow him into the dinning room. By the time we reached our table. We noticed everyone was already standing up.

We both turn to look at Irvine since he walked up to us and handed Leonhart his keys.

"What are these for?" I hear Leonhart ask before accepting them.

"Take Rinoa and go out through the kitchen exit. My dad's back there so no one should say anything to you two." Irvine explained to us as he pointed towards the kitchen.

"Wait, what's going on?" I take a step forward and stand right next to Leonhart.

I could see my mom approaching me from the corner of my eyes. "Rinoa sweetie, your dad thinks it's best if you avoid the extra attention for tonight."

"What? Why?" I looked at her confused.

"Rinoa don't argue with your mother about this. It was my idea, and I know what's best for you." My dad said before pulling my mom to the side.

"But I thought we were here as a family?" I couldn't help but feel a little upset over the idea of them ditching me.

"I know what the media wants Rinoa. You're a fresh scoop. They see you as something new they can make money off of." I notice him gently guiding my mom away. I just stood there and watched as Ellone and Irvine walked past me as well.

"Irvine what about you?" I pause as I wait for him to turn around. "Are you fine going out there?"

I see him smile at me. "A little bit of publicity doesn't hurt right?"

Tell that to my dad. I nod before getting pulled by Leonhart in the opposite direction. I quickly wave at Ellone and Irvine before they continued to walk away.

"Can you let go of me already?" I force my arm out of his grip. "Geez."

I notice him glance at me before he lets go of me. "Whatever just follow me."

"Of course master, whatever you say." I sarcastically said as I followed him.

I look up to see him looking at me. "Shut up."

I pout before sticking my tongue out at him.

I notice him clenching his teeth. I think I pissed him off.

I quickly turn away avoiding his piercing eyes.

I look up and I guess he didn't care if I had anything to say, since he started walking away.

I quickly walk after him and try to catch up to him.

Why couldn't Irvine be the one to take me home instead of Leonhart. What the hell was my dad thinking?

"Stop."I quickly stop right behind Leonhart and look up to see, that we were standing right in front of the kitchen doors.

"Don't say anything, don't look at anyone inside. If you hear me say something stand behind me, got it?"

I was about to protest, but instead I nod in agreement, since I know I'm already past thin ice with him.

"Did you hear me or--"

"Yes I heard you!"

I feel him grab my hand before pulling me through the double swinging doors. I see him look back at me, like he knew what I was thinking.

I know he knows I'm confused over what he's doing.

We quickly made it halfway into the kitchen before noticing one of the chefs following us with his eyes.

"Hey Leonhart." We both turn to look at one of the chefs over by the counter.

I quickly step behind him, as I remembered what he told me earlier.

"Hey Carl." I notice Leonhart wave at the man. I'm thinking this guy's Irvine's dad.

"How've you been?" He starts walking towards us as he wiped his hands on his apron. "I heard you got suspended." I hear him chuckle as he took Leonhart into a one arm hug.

I hope he doesn't see--

"Now who's this attractive little lady?" He asked as he pulled away from Leonhart, and walk over to me.

Should I say something? I don't know if I should introduce myself.

"She's my date Carl. She's not feeling very well, so I'm taking her back home early." I look up and notice Leonhart pull me behind him.

"Aww is that true?" I guess he noticed Leonhart trying to cover me. "Why are you using the employee exit?"

"Some commotion about a celebrity here in the restaurant. So the paparazzi are covering the entrance."

"No wonder. Sure go out through this exit. I don't blame you."

"Thanks Carl. We gotta get going--"

"Oh yeah, of course. Nice seeing you and your little lady." I barely smiled at him before Leonhart continued pulling me away.

He quickly lead me towards the exit and pushed the metal bar on the middle of the door before walking out.

Once we stepped out through the exit, we notice the only light that escaped out was the light from the kitchen. I'm guessing we're in the back alley. I flinch when I hear the door slam behind us, and letting us stand there in the darkness.

I stand there while trying to focus my eyes to the darkness.

"Damn I forgot to ask Irvine which parking lot." I hear Leonhart say, as he walked forward a bit.

I held onto his hand even tighter since I couldn't even see a foot ahead of me. "I can't see anything." I whispered. I seriously have no idea how he can see through this alley.

He obviously could see though, since he started pulling me towards another direction.

"Do you know where we're going?" I quietly ask from behind him.

"I hope, I do." I quickly pull my hand signaling him to stop. "What?"

"I'm stuck…" I told him as my shirt got caught on something. I try pulling the hem of my shirt but I couldn't get it out.

"What part of your shirt is stuck?"

"The back part above my jeans." I try fumbling the wire stuck on my shirt.

I soon feel his arm wrap around me as he reached for the back of my shirt.

"What are you doing!" I quickly retreat my hand when I feel him working the wire out of my shirt.

"What do you think stupid, I'm getting you out since you're taking forever."

"Why you little--"

We hear the door we just came from moments ago swing wide open and letting the light shine towards us.

We both turn to look at Irvine's dad as his face formed a smirk. "Sick you say?"

We both look at each other before noticing our position was indeed awkward. Leonhart had one of his arms wrapped around me while holding onto my hand with his other. I didn't expect him to be standing this close to me. It looked as though we were hugging each other in an intimate way.

I quickly react and push him away from me. Which by the way made it even more suspicious.

"I'm sorry I was just--" I tried to explain but Leonhart reaches up and covers my mouth with the hand he had around my back.

"Damn it Carl!" I look up at Leonhart while trying to figure out what he was planning.

"Shoot don't mind me, I'm just gonna get back inside." He waved his hands in front of himself before going back inside.

Oh great now we're back in the dark. I open my eyes when I notice Irvine's dad turn on the light in the alley.

"Thank God." I quickly reach behind me and start pulling my shirt off the wire. I could barely see behind me, but fortunately it was good enough to free my shirt. "Finally…" I sighed as I set myself free.

"What did I tell you?" I turn to look at Leonhart at the sound of his voice.

"I didn't want him to get the wrong idea--"

"Yeah but thanks to you pushing me away, that made it even more suspicious."

"Well it's not like you said anything to correct him." I countered back.

"You're lucky I didn't do anything to convince him more about the whole idea." He retorted back. "Now shut it and follow me." I barely hear him finish say before being pulled towards the way he intended to earlier.

When we walked far enough around the building, we could finally see the lights of the street. We both stop when we notice the flashing of cameras going off.

"Damn they're still here?" I hear Leonhart say in front of me.

"What are we gonna do now?" I asked him as I stood on my tip-toes trying to look over his shoulder.

"No use, we're gonna have to sneak around them and make a run for it." He whispered to me as we got closer. "Don't let go no matter what."

"You sound like you've done this before." I meekly asked behind him.

He didn't say anything, but just glance over his shoulder. "Let's just say I don't like being somebody else's story."

Wow, I didn't expect an answer from him.

"Come on." He said before pulling me out onto the street. Thankfully the people were all crowded around the entrance, giving us enough of a chance to walk away unnoticed. We quickly walk away from the commotion and head towards the parking lot.

I notice Leonhart take out Irvine's keys from his front pocket before signaling the truck with the controller. We instantly notice the lights to a truck flash halfway down the parking lot.

As soon as we were close enough to the truck, I feel him let go of my hand. I hurriedly walked over towards the passenger side and climbed in. I watched as Leonhart turned on the ignition and backed out of the parking spot.

We didn't say anything on the way back to my place, I just watched as the street lights flashed past us.

* * *

Half ways towards my house, we start hearing this beeping noise going off inside the truck. I look at Leonhart, while he looked inside the arm rest and then the side of his door. The beeping got louder once Leonhart took out a cell phone?

"Fuckin' Irvine left his phone." I watched as he flipped the phone open. "What the hell?"

"What? What is it?" He glanced at me before answering the phone.

"Hey what's going on?" I sit there trying to understand what's going on. "Where do we go then?" I hear him pause as the person on the phone said something. "…Okay."

He tosses the phone onto the cup holder after hanging up.

"What's going on?" I ask again getting frustrated since he's ignoring me.

"We can't head to your place. Ellone called telling me that the paparazzi is outside of your house."

Wow really?… "What do we do then?" I asked as I sat up.

"I'm thinking my place since it's empty now that my dad's gone."

"Can't we--"

"Hey we already gave Irvine's dad the wrong idea, do you want the whole town to think the same?" He asked cutting me off, but in the same making a lot of sense.

"No." I finally say in defeat.

"That's what I thought."

I didn't say anything back but just sat quietly instead. I could feel him glancing at me every now and then. I guess he could feel me looking at him or something.

We both turn to look at the phone since it started beeping again. I reach up to pick it up, but Leonhart snatches it out of my hand.

"Like I'd let you answer it." He bluffed as he flipped it open, and shortly tossing it back in the cup holder.

"Why didn't you answer it?" I ask while reaching for it.

I notice his hand cover the phone and letting it ring under his hand. "It's Selphie. Who cares."

"Oh then can I answer--"

"It's none of your business. This is Irvine's phone not yours."

I didn't argue back, instead I turn and face the window while trying to hide the frown that was forming on my lips.

He didn't have to say it like that. I clench my hands tight enough that I could feel my knuckles going white.

I can't believe I have to deal with him on the way there. And what's worse, is that I have to go to his house and put up with him while I wait for my house to clear out.

… For some reason I can't help but feel like I forgot something. The closer we got the more I felt aware of it. We stopped two street lights before heading up the hill when I finally realized.

Oh my God! I totally forgot.

"Quistis…"

**

* * *

**

I'm not sure how many chapters I'm gonna make this story be, but i can at least tell you guys that I still think I'm in the beginning. For sure its a long way to go. So hopefully you're looking forward to it like me. Can't wait to get started on the next chapter XD

**So who thinks my writting has gotten better since the beginning?**


	13. It's all fun and games

**It's getting really hard to post every end of the week. Specially with exams and final projects coming up. I'm gonna keep trying to post every week, but just don't expect me to be on time I suppose. **

**I KNOW I WON'T CROSS TWO WEEKS WITHOUT UPDATING...**

**I'll try to keep that as my new updating sequence. **

**So expect an update at least once every two weeks.**

**Don't worry I won't quit... I just need time to squeeze in homework without having to be up past 2am working on the story.**

**lol**

**

* * *

**

Rinoa's POV

"Get out of the car."

"No!" I cross my arms and look away, since he was standing outside of the passenger door.

"Get off before I make you."

"No! I'd rather stay here and wait for them to get back." I notice him reaching for the handle, but I quickly reach over and flip the switch locking the door.

"I have the keys you moron."

I quickly glance over and notice him dangling the keys outside in one hand. "So…"

"You know what? do whatever you want, see if I care." I hear him respond before he signaled the alarm to lock the truck.

"What the--" I look at him as he was about to walk away. "Hey you can't lock the truck!"

That caused him to turn around and look at me.

"Well since your not getting off, might as well. I'll just have Irvine come get you when he gets here. Oh and just incase you do try to get off. The alarm's loud enough to sound inside the house."

Who the--hey! What the hell!? He's actually gonna leave me here? I watch as he slipped the keys into his front pocket and walk up the driveway.

"I hate him…" I whispered as I fell back onto the seat. I tilt my head up and notice that the truck actually had a sun-roof. I reach down by the side of the door looking for the lever that allows me to tilt the seat back. After tilting it far enough, I just sat there while looking up at the few stars that were beginning to show.

"Stupid phone." I mumbled to myself, while remembering what started all of this.

If it wasn't for Irvine's phone and my parents bailing on me, I wouldn't be here. And I still haven't been able to get a hold of Quistis.

"What should I do?" I bit my thumb fingernail while scoping the truck looking for a way to get out. I know I can't try the doors… that's for sure. I can't pull down the windows without the truck being on, so what else can I try?

"Wait…" I swiftly look up at the glass window from above me. I squint trying to figure out what the small print said on the lever. Since it was starting to get dark, I resort to clicking the light switch above the rear mirror. "Much better."

It has a lever which seems like I can slide it open without the help of the truck. So…

I hesitate at first whether it would tip off the alarm as I reached up for the window. I know for a fact that it can't sound off the alarm…I hope. I squint my eyes before pulling the lever and wait for anything to happen.

Nothing… I look up and notice the sun-roof popped up. I sigh in relief before sliding the window open all the way.

I position my feet onto the seat and steadily stand up. I quickly grab on to the edges of the window pulling my upper body out through the window.

"Now what?…" I looked down to see myself halfway out of the truck. I place each of my hands on either side of the window, before pulling myself up. I quickly bring myself to a sitting up position with my legs kicking loosely inside the truck.

I lean over to each side of the truck trying to make up my mind which side to climb down. Either way I choose it's a long way down.

"Uhmm…" I don't know which way from here.

I suddenly become aware of a light turning on from above me. I look up at the same time, when I hear a door open on the second floor balcony above the garage.

I watch as Leonhart walks out onto the balcony and carelessly leans onto the railing with a smirk on his face.

Damn I was so close…

"So I see you're not as dumb as you seem." He said with a hint of amusement in his voice.

I cringed at his remark, since I couldn't look any dumber trying to get out of the truck unnoticed.

I roll my eyes at him, which I hardly doubt he saw before trying to climb down the truck.

I know for sure I'm not using the sides of the truck, so its either the slide off the front or climb down through the back…

I look back up to see if he's still watching me but surprisingly he wasn't there anymore.

I quickly shrug off the thought before making up my mind.

I think going down the back should be easier, since I just have to step into the back of the truck and climb down from there. Thank God i chose to wear pants today.

I raise up my legs through the sun-roof and turn around facing the back of the truck. I slowly lower myself down onto the back of the truck before letting go completely. I walk over towards the left ledge of the trunk and quickly sit down before swinging one of my legs over. I feel for the tire with my swinging leg for support.

For some reason I found it better looking at the truck while I climbed down than facing away from it. I grip the ledge with both my hands while I hesitated of getting off the tire.

I was about to lower one of my feet enough to touch the ground when I feel two hands grab me from the waist before pulling me down.

"What the hell!?" I shouted over my shoulder as I turned to look at Leonhart. "I could have do it without your help you know!"

I twirl around, so I can get out of his reach.

"Do you know how long it took you to get off of that damn thing to begin with?" He asked as he placed his hands in his pockets. "It was taking you forever."

"Well maybe if you wouldn't have locked the truck with me inside, I wouldn't have had to go through all that!?"

I watch as he took a step forward standing right in front of me.

"You know better than to blame this shit on me, since I was the one telling you to get off in the first place."

"Well maybe if you wouldn't have acted like a jerk with Irvine's phone?…I probably would have gotten off!" I countered back.

I turned away and crossed my arms, letting him know I was done arguing with him.

That didn't stop him though.

"You could have just minded your own business in the first place." I immediately got the chills after he whispered that to me. The feeling of his breath on my neck for some reason gave me the chills. I was taken aback and stood there like an idiot, as he walked back to his house.

I shudder in place trying to get the chills off of me as quickly as possible.

"You can stand there till your parents show up, or you can wait inside like a normal person would."

I look over towards the sound of his voice, and I notice him standing at the door step.

I know I don't have a choice since its already dark. "I hate this…" I mumbled before walking towards him with my head down.

Once I reached the steps to the entrance, he surprisingly didn't say anything. I look up to look at him, but he's already pushing the door open. At least that saved me the embarrassment.

I tried not to look amazed over his house. But in reality this house was so much bigger than my mom's no questions asked. I don't know how I missed it, but apparently this house is three stories high. I could tell by the really tall ceiling and plus the number of stairs that climb up at the entrance. Wow almost reminds me of my dad's house.

"Living room's on the right, you can wait there while your parents show up."

I look up to see him standing on the top of the stairs. "Are you just gonna leave me here by myself?" I gently rubbed my left arm with my right.

I notice him tilt his head slightly in confusion. "I doubt you want to be in the same room as me, specially since we're alone here." He starts walking down the stairs again, but stops when he reaches the last step and grabs onto the railing.

"Fine I'll just sit here until they come back." I huffed as I stomped over to the first step of the stairs and sat down.

I watched as he walked from behind me and disappear the way he told me the living room was.

I didn't expect for him to return so quickly though, let alone bringing me his house phone.

"You wanted to call someone right?" He asked as he sat down next to me.

I look at him stunned from his sudden act of kindness. "Uh… yeah?" I shakily accept the phone from his hand. "Thanks." I meekly whispered.

He didn't say anything back, instead he got up and walked around the staircase I was sitting at and disappearing down another hallway.

I take that as a sign to use the phone, before he comes back. So I quickly dial Quistis' number.

"_Hello?…"_ I immediately noticed the curiousness in her voice because she didn't recognize the number.

"Quistis its me…"

"_Is that you Rinoa?"_

"Yup."

"_Who's phone are you using? Why aren't you calling me from your cell phone. But more importantly, where have you been?"_

I knew she was gonna go all twenty questions on me.

"The whole phone thing isn't important. I just had to borrow someone's phone since I forgot mine at home." I paused as I take a breather. "Quistis have you tried getting home?"

"_Nope not yet. I was waiting for you to call me, so that I wouldn't interrupt anything."_

I sighed in relief upon hearing her say that.

"Okay Quistis, can you stay at Selphie's a little longer?"

"_Well yeah I guess, I mean what's a couple more hours gonna do right?"_

Wow she was surprisingly in a good mood.

"Can you wait there until I call you back with my own phone? I'll tell you everything once you get home."

"_Sure no prob."_

Okay I definitely have to find out what she's been up to.

"Okay then I'll call you when I get home."

"_Sure."_

"Okay bye."

I hear her hang up the phone before I even got the chance to pull the phone away from my ear. I click the 'end' button and sit it next to me on the stair as Leonhart walked into the room with two water bottles. He didn't even ask if I wanted one, he simply just tossed it at me expecting me to catch it. I fumbled it a bit before managing to firmly grasp it with my right hand.

"Well that's taken care of." I said as I picked up the phone and handed it to him.

After he took it rather rudely away, I decide to take up his offer and wait in the living room instead.

I guess he knew I was following him because he didn't even bother to turn around, before reaching for the remote turning the TV on.

I barely take a seat on one of the couches before feeling the control land on my lap. I turn to look at him but I barely spot his retreating back as he walked around a corner before disappearing.

I thought for a second there he was actually nice, but like I said it was a second.

I skimmed through the TV channels looking for something to watch. I stop when I spot the time on the bottom left-hand corner of the screen on a news channel.

Can it possibly be the correct time? It was a little after eight after all.

I twist the lid off of the water bottle and take a quick swig of it. What the heck is taking them so long!?

I couldn't help but turn my body to face the arm rest I was sitting next to. I place both my hands on it before resting my head down. I tilt my head so that I can still see the TV a bit with the corner of my eyes.

I know I haven't had much sleep, since I was up late last night and plus waking up way too early. For some reason the more I tried looking at the TV, the more I felt my eyes drop. The last thought I remembered before falling asleep was regretting ever leaning my head down on the first place.

**

* * *

**

Squall's POV

It was close to nine o'clock when I went to go check on her. I didn't want to stay in the same room with her, since I'm still pissed off on how today played off.

I regret showing up to her house in the first place. That's right, there is the one thing that I'll admit I was wrong in doing.

I finally reach the living room and surprisingly find her asleep. I turn to look at the TV and I notice it's still not even nine yet. I couldn't believe that she was asleep after just arguing with me not too long ago.

I quietly walk around the couch and sit down on the coffee table in front of her. I reach for the control on her lap and place it right next to me on the table.

I couldn't help but feel a small smirk form on my face as I looked how peacefully she seemed. More importantly… how can she let her guard down so easily by falling asleep in my house.

I quickly stand up when I hear the front door swing open. I reach down to the table for the remote and turn off the TV before walking around the couch and out of the living room.

I walk into the entrance room at the same time Ellone and Irvine shut the door behind them.

"Hi Squall. Big turn of events huh…" Ellone said as she removed her scarf. "Where's Rinoa?"

I don't say anything at all in response. Instead I tilt my head slightly as I turned a little letting them know she's in the living room.

Ellone walks past me getting the message, but Irvine just stays where he's standing.

"What's up with you?" I glance at Irvine at the sound of his voice.

"What?" I questioned him back.

He just shrugs in return. "Nothing… just wondering what you guys did before we got here." I watched as his face went from normal to amused.

"Believe me Irvine I'm not desperate like you." I pat Irvine on the shoulder before walking towards the stairs.

"Who said I'm desperate!?" I turn to look at Irvine halfway up the stairs.

"Who doesn't, should be the real question." I smirk at him before I notice Ellone walk back into the room.

"She's asleep…" I watch as Ellone stops and stands next to Irvine. "I tried shaking her a bit to wake her up, but she just mumbled something and turned the other way."

For some reason I got a feeling like she was gonna make me deal with it.

"Squall can you--"

"No."

"But Squall she's--"

"No." She knows better than to argue with me. "Why the hell do I have to deal with her, if I already had to practically baby-sit her while you two got back."

I look at Irvine since I notice him step forward. "Well it was her dad that told you to take her with you in the first place--"

"Irvine shut up and take her."

Irvine was about to say something back, but my sis pulls him back before cutting him off as well.

"Squall it's not Irvine's responsibility to take her home. It's yours!"

What the fuck is all this about responsibility!? I never asked for her to tag along in the first place. "No it wasn't! I was told to take her out without getting noticed at the restaurant and that was it. I did what I was told and now she's not my problem anymore."

I watch as how Ellone pinched the bridge of her nose trying to think up of something.

"How about a deal?" She offers as she came up with an idea, she thinks it worth convincing me over.

I glance at her before crossing my arms. "I'm listening…"

I see her nod before she continues. "How about if you take her home... I'll let you have your car back before Monday like dad intended to."

"When?" I questioned her as I walked down the stairs.

"Right now if you want them." I watch as she went through her bag and take out the keys to my car.

"Fine." I take out Irvine's keys from my front pocket and toss them at him.

"Take her home though." She reminded me before handing me the keys.

"Yeah whatever." I snatch the keys from her hand and walk towards the living room where Caraway's sleeping.

I notice her sleeping the same way she was when I first saw her asleep.

"Can she really not get up?" I asked Ellone as she walked in the living room.

"She's a heavy sleeper I can tell you that much." Ellone bluffed as she tried hiding the smile behind her hand.

I sigh comprehending Ellone what she meant. I kneel down in front of Caraway before spotting Irvine at the living room entrance.

Without saying anything, I toss my keys to Irvine which he catches with his right hand.

"What are these for?" He asked as he leaned onto the living room wall.

"Get my car ready, while I carry her over there. And open the garage while you're at it."

I watch him nod before walking out of the living room and towards the garage.

I turn to look at Caraway, who has no idea what's going on.

Let's just get this over with…

I easily turn her body so she can lean on my chest while I scooped her up from the couch. Wow surprisingly it was easier done than said. I stand up straight with her in my arms.

"Someone looks like he's done this before?" I notice it was Ellone trying to make fun of me.

"Laugh all you want, I don't care." I replied before walking past her and out of the living room.

I push the door to the garage open with my foot since it was slightly opened. I turn my body sideways so I wouldn't hit Caraway with the sides of the door. I walk in to see Irvine pull the passenger door open.

"Recline the seat a bit." I told him as I walked over carrying her.

As soon as Irvine stepped out of the way I gently place Caraway on the passenger seat. Irvine was trying to hand me the seat belt, but I ignore it instead.

"Don't bother. It's only a mile down the hill. You should know that." I reached for the door and closed it. "Don't close the garage when I leave, I'll be back soon." I said as I walked around the front of my car.

I still think it's a drag doing all of this, but oh well I just have to take her home and that's it right? I settled into my car and shut the door without slamming it. I take one last look at Irvine and then at Caraway before backing out of the driveway.

* * *

It didn't take long to get to her house. It was just a few hours ago that we pasted by on Irvine's truck and her house was covered with nosy reporters. But now it's completely empty, I even noticed the gate was left open. Hey better for me.

I slow down and turn into her driveway. I stop the car once we were right outside of the garage. I quickly get out of my car before walking over to the passenger side.

As I pulled the door open I notice her stir a bit in her sleep. Now I have to wait for her to stop moving. I let out a relax sigh as I looked around too see if it was only us outside. The last thing I need is to make headlines with Julia Heartilly's daughter.

I look down and see her finally settle down, well too bad because she's getting out. I lean into the car and slowly get one of my arms behind her back and the other behind her knees. She moved a bit again while I picked her up, but not enough to drop her. Once I was sure enough that I had her in my arms, I lean back out of the car and kick the door shut with the back of my foot. I was about to start walking up the walkway when I feel her wrap her arms around my neck.

"What the…" I whispered as I looked down at her, but turn away hastily when I feel her nuzzle her head on to the crook of my neck.

"I love you…" I feel her whisper onto the base of my neck.

What the hell?…

I was totally caught off guard that I almost dropped her. I knelt down to re-adjust her in my arms before standing up straight.

"I love you…dad."

So that's what she meant. For some odd reason I felt like laughing, I don't know why? But I just chuckle instead.

Once we were at the front door step, I lower her down since I didn't want her parents to think anything wrong. Or blame me for anything they can think up of. I hold her up in a standing up position but I had to lean her up against me while I reached for the door bell.

I still can't believe she hasn't woken up through any of this.

I hold onto her shoulders while she has her arms wrapped around me.

I look up when I notice car lights flash past us, before hearing the sound of the engine as it drove up the drive way. I look over my shoulder and barely see the car park next to mine.

You gotta be kidding me… who the hell is that? And why wont anyone answer the door!

I watch as I see the figure from inside the car get out and look at mine. I can't really see who it is yet, but for some reason I think that person knows me.

I watch as the person steps into the light with a bewildered look on her face. I see how she looks up at me and then down at Caraway, before stepping a little closer.

"What did you do to her!?"

I reach to cover Caraway's ears because I even flinched from the sound of her voice. I see as Trepe runs up to me and tries pulling Caraway off of me. In return Caraway tightens her hold around me.

I notice Trepe look at me. "Let go of her!"

"I'm not the one holding on can't you see?" I point down so she can look for herself. She immediately follows my finger and notices I'm telling the truth.

"Rinoa?.."

I continue watching as Trepe reaches to feel her forehead to check on her.

Caraway on the other hand burrowed her head onto my chest. The last time she did this, she said something stupid. I look down when I hear her mumbling something into my shirt.

Crap… I quickly react and pull her head more into my chest, so Trepe wouldn't hear it.

"What are you--"

"She's asleep. Just open the door." I tilt my head signaling her to walk around me.

She didn't say anything as she did what I told her. She worked the lock with her key before pushing the doors open.

I watched as she stepped aside. I guess that's a sign to follow her. I pull Caraway's arms from around me and scoop her up quickly as she fell back. I look up to see Trepe about to step forward when she saw I was about to drop her. I let out a sight before re-adjusting her again into the way I was carrying her earlier. "Where can I leave her?"

I notice her walk towards the stairs. "Her room's on the second floor."

"Are you seriously? You're going to make me carry her to her room?" I tried hiding the annoyance in my voice.

"Well I can't carry her." She looks over her shoulder. "Plus it looks like she's enjoying it."

I clench my teeth, since I'm more annoyed than ever now. I turn to look down at Caraway as I walked up the stairs. She seriously has no idea what's going on does she?

I stop next to Trepe as she pushed a door open and reached for the lights. I turn sideways at the door before walking in after her and towards the bed. I gently lower her down onto the bed and pull her arms off from around my neck. After what seemed forever, I finally got her home. In her room. In her bed. Man I'm tired of this crap…

I stand up straight and look at Trepe by the door. What caught my attention was my black sweater neatly folded on the desk next to her.

"What's the matter?" I look back at Trepe as she's trying to figure out what I'm staring at.

"Don't worry about it." I respond before walking past her and stopping at the door. "Oh and by the way, make sure she doesn't find out about any of this. I think she'll be more humiliated than before."

"Uhh… sure?" I look back at her and I notice her nod slightly.

She was about to start walking towards me but I stop her. "It's fine, I'll see myself out."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." I answered back before walking down the hallway and down the stairs. I was about to reach the bottom of the stairs when I notice her pup walk up to me from the base of the stairs.

I quickly pick him up and sit him down on the stairs after petting him. "Angelo was it?"

I watched as he wagged his tail excitedly. "See ya boy." I waved at him as I opened the doors to the entrance and I walking out pulling the door close from behind me.

**

* * *

**

Rinoa's POV

**3:10am**

I feel someone gently try to wake me. "Rinoa, princess?"

I could hardly hear him, but I can't open my eyes for some reason. Instead I turned over so that the person knows I'm sort of awake.

"Princess, I have to get going now, and I didn't want to leave without saying bye." I lightly grunt when I feel him kiss my forehead.

"I love you dad." I whispered as I turned the other way.

"I love you too." I feel him stand up before feeling my hair getting ruffled.

I can make out the sound of my door closing as I try lifting my head. But failed miserably because of the lack of sleep. I drop my head without resisting any longer before falling completely asleep.

* * *

"Rinoa!!"

I manage to open my eyes in shock from the sound of my name, before feeling Quistis jump on my bed.

Talk about rude awakening. "Is that your clever way of waking me up?" I questioned her while rubbing my eyes.

"Good morning!" She's beams at me. I could now see her big smile with my fully open left eye, while I took care of my right one now.

"What time is it?"

I feel her lean over towards the side of my bed as she checked my bedside clock. "It's… nine-forty."

"Wow really?" I turn to look at the balcony and notice the sunlight outside. "Quistis did I call you last night?" I watched as she sat down next to me.

"Uhh… no, your mom called me instead." For some reason I could see a puzzled look on her face.

"Quistis were you home by the time I was here or where you hear before?"

"A little around the same time I suppose." I listen to her while I took the chance to sit up as well. "Why... don't tell me you don't remember?"

"Not really…" I massaged the back of my neck trying to hide my embarrassment.

"Well I wouldn't blame you since… umm your dad had to carry you up stairs because you feel asleep in the car." She smiles at me before she standing up on my bed. "So what are we gonna do today?"

I look up at here when she placed her hands on her hip. "I don't know, but thank God it's Saturday." I sighed as I fell back on my bed.

"Oh no you don't." I see Quistis step around me before jumping off my side of the bed.

"Huh?--" I manage to say before I feel her pulling my leg. "Quistis what the--"

"You're getting up… now!"

I quickly throw the blanket off me, but I acted too slow since she managed to pull me off the bed, letting my back hit the floor first.

"Owww…my back." I look up to look at Quistis laughing at me. I lowered my gaze as I followed her arm still extended down. While noticing her hand's still holding onto my right ankle. "Quistis?--"

She didn't let me finish as she started pulling me by the ankle again and dragging me across my room. "Let's get you ready 'kay." She glances at me as she continued dragging me towards my closet.

I hate that perky smile of hers. And she's fully beaming it right at me. But most importantly, what's the reason behind it? What's gotten her so hyped up so early in the morning.

"Quistis why am I getting dressed up so early in the morning?" I asked her as I stepped out of my bathroom. I looked at my reflection once I stood in front of my mirror. I can't believe she's making me wear this. I look down at the pink mini-skirt and blue-white stripped shirt I'm wearing. At least she let me pick the shirt.

"Here put these on." I look over at the sound of her voice, and notice her hand me a pair of white high heels.

"Uhmm thanks?" I reach for the heels and place them on my bed. "Quistis are you sure you're not up to something?" I slipped on the first high heel.

"Fine I'll let you know. I got a call from my parents last night."

"Is that why you were so happy when I called you last night." I look up at her while struggling with the other high heel.

"Well yeah that's part of it… What I'm talking about is what they told me. They said they sent my car over and that I should be able to pick it up today around noon."

"Really!?" Now I understood where all her good mood was coming from.

"Yup, and then after that… I was wondering if you'd give me a tour of the mall here since you've been there already."

"Then can I pick where to lunch?" I asked as I walked over to the mirror as I tried tying my hair up in a ponytail.

"Sure." She answers back before reaching up and helping me tie my hair.

I watch as she reaches inside on of my drawers and takes out a baby-blue ribbon.

"You love appearances don't you?" I giggled as she finished with the ribbon.

"Hey if you got the looks might as well right?" She winks at me from the mirror. "Well ready to go?"

I nod at her before running my hand through the high ponytail. "Let's go."

We were walking down the stairs when I notice Angelo asleep on the last step.

"Angelo? What are you sleeping here for?" I pick him up and look at his sleepy face.

"Rinoa didn't you say you returned Angelo yesterday?" I hear Quistis ask from behind.

"Yeah I did, but… the guy I returned him too said it was a… mistake. That his was a girl?" I walk over towards the entrance doors and pull the door open. "Wanna go outside boy?" I walk over and place him on the grass.

"Rinoa is that what really happened? I mean you don't really sound to sure--"

"Don't worry Quistis, it's nothing really… I'm just happy I get to keep Angelo." I smile at her before walking over towards my car.

"If you say so. Here catch." I turn back to catch the keys in time. "I forgot to give you your keys back."

"No problem, now lets go get your car."

* * *

I was trying to give Quistis a quick tour of the mall, while remembering what Zell showed me when I was here a couple days ago.

"No offense Rinoa, but you suck at this. The only thing you seem to know really well is about the stupid phone stands around the mall." I hear Quistis giggle from behind me.

"Well excuse me, sure I've been here once but give me a break. I'm as lost as you are." I cross my arms and pout at her.

"Okay okay, I guess we'll both figure this place out together." She said as she looped her arm around mine.

As we walked around in and out of shops, we managed to focus buying accessories at most. We weren't really here for shopping here in the first place, so we tried keeping it to a minimum.

"Quistis can we take a break and sit down? We've been at it for three hours already." I whined as we walked out of another store.

"Fine you big baby, where do we sit."

I quickly look around and spot a Starbucks with a couple of tables around it. "Oh over there." I point before walking over there.

We both bought a Starbucks drink before finally sitting down at one of the tables.

"Hey Rinoa look over there." I turn around in my seat since Quistis is motioning behind me.

I look at the same time Selphie and Irvine spot us as well. I quickly wave at them before I see Selphie jump up and wave at us before walking towards us.

"Rinny! Quisty!" She happily gave a quick hug to me and Quistis. "What are you guys doing here by yourself?"

"We wanted to see a new part of Balamb other than school." Quistis replied as she shook Irvine's hand.

I look at Selphie as I assume the face she's making is her thinking face. "Selphie what are you thinking about?"

"Oh it's just maybe…" She starts off and looks at Irvine. "If you two don't mind… would you two want to join us to the pier today since the Carnival is open on nights and weekends only?"

"But…?" I ask knowing there's a catch.

"Seifer and Zell are gonna be there." Irvine explains.

I don't mind Zell but Almasy? Really?..

"Please Rinny it'll be fun." I look over a Selphie and I notice her pouting at me.

"Uhmm… I don't think I--"

"We'll go." Quistis cuts me off and answers herself.

"What! Quistis why do I have to go--"

"Don't sweat it Rinoa, it's not like Leonhart's going to be there anyways. Plus we'll be there too, so Almasy won't do anything to you."

I bit my lower lip as I sorta agree to what she said made sense. And I don't have to get close to Almasy while we're there, as long as I stick close to Selphie or Zell. Since for some reason Quistis seems to be fond of Almasy.

"Fine, but both of you have to join us to go eat before we head out there."

"Deal!" Selphie yelled before pulling me off of my chair. "Where to?…"

* * *

We managed to waste enough time since we got here at sun down. It was a little after six in the afternoon, when we parked close to the pier since the fair was just up ahead. As I step out of my car I'm instantly welcomed by the warm aroma of popcorn and cotton candy. Mmmm… I can't way to try some.

I notice I'm being left behind since Quistis, Irvine, and Selphie are already walking towards the entrance. Shoot I better catch up. I lightly jog over after them since I'm still wearing heels. "Hey guys! Wait up…" I slow down to walking when I notice who's already waiting at the entrance. I tighten my fist when I notice Almasy giving a noogie to Zell.

I avert my sight and look at the ground since I'm starting to regret coming here in the first place.

"Rinny!! Come on… what's taking so long!" I look up to see Selphie waving her hand up at me from the entrance.

"Coming…" I answer back before sighing and make my way towards the entrance.

As soon as I join the circle I notice Almasy smirk at me while Zell looks at me with a blank expression. "Wha… what's the matter?" I ask Zell while waving a hand close to his face trying to bring him back from his own little world.

I notice him blink twice before I quickly step back.

"You look nice!" He bolts out of the blue.

I look at him confused before bursting out laughing along with everyone else.

"Thanks… Zell." I pause to catch my breath. "I'm starting to… feel better now. Thanks." I reach up to wipe a tear off that formed on the corner of my right eye. After a few more laughs we finally walk up to the booth to buy our entrance tickets before heading in.

* * *

The first whole hour was impossible!!

I don't know who I hate more anymore between Leonhart or Almasy seriously. And the worst part is Quistis isn't noticing anything he does since he only tries to mess with me when she's not looking.

For instance the first time Quistis walked away with Selphie to get cotton candy, Almasy quickly acts and slaps my cup of soda out of my hands letting it fall all over my heels. Now thanks to him my feet are all sticky. Then ten minutes later when Quistis decides to go pet a baby chocobo, Almasy takes advantage and spits on my cotton candy.

Little by little I started catching on to his routine, since he made it obvious after I tried telling Quistis. I had pulled Quistis to the side since I didn't want Almasy knowing, so I was about to tell her when I noticed him standing far from behind her making the motion with his index finger and running a vertical line across his neck and pointing at me. In response, I quickly swallow everything I was about to tell her and laugh nervously. I wave the idea of telling her about Almasy and walk over to where Zell's at since he's by himself by one of the food stands.

So now I'm walking around with Zell since everyone split. Almasy pulled Quistis away shortly after I walked away from her and Selphie is trying every game stand, while Irvine keeps winning at every shooting game.

"You must think it sucks being stuck with me right?" I turn to look at Zell at the sound of his upset voice.

"No Zell it's not like that!" I quickly answer back. "I'd rather say, I prefer walking around with you than putting up with Almasy's crap." I gently bump his side with my elbow, trying to get him to laugh.

I hear him chuckle a little. "You really mean that?" I could notice the small smile forming on his lips.

"Definitely." I nod at him before giggling and continue walking around with him.

Soon after, we both look up when we see the lights to the fair light up one by one all the way down to the thrill rides. For some reason all the different colored lights reminded me of Deling City.

"Cool right?" I hear Zell ask from beside me.

"Yup." I giggle as I kept watching every light go on one after the other.

We both didn't say much but we continued walking further down the pier. I still haven't seen Quistis and Almasy since they both walked off about an hour ago. The same goes for Irvine and Selphie.

Since I'm starting to get a little worried, I decide to text both of them the same message:

_Where are you guys?_

I instantly got a message back from Selphie saying:

_Playing at the game stands… still trying to beat Irvine! He's cheating and I know it!_

I giggle slightly since she's still trying to beat Irvine at the game stands. I was about to put my phone into my bag when I feel it vibrate in my hand. I quickly turn it around and notice Quistis' message on the screen.

_Up high on the Farris-Wheel! The lights are so pretty from here. _

_Oh and sorry for ditching you… are you mad?_

I turn my phone sideways expanding the keyboard after I hit the reply button.

_Nope I'm not mad at all. Enjoy yourself just don't hesitate to call me if Almasy tries anything funny on you._

I click the send button and get a reply shortly after.

_Don't worry I'll be fine, he knows better than to try anything on me. _

_Believe me._

I don't reply since I don't want to bug her any further and put away my phone. I look up when I noticed I wasn't paying any attention to Zell. I quickly do a whole three-sixty turn and spot Zell sitting on one of the close benches near by. I sigh in relief since he didn't leave me standing here in the middle of the crowd that was beginning to form.

"Hey Zell…watcha doing?" I ask him as I got close enough for him to hear me.

"Just waiting for you I guess." He replies while scratching the back of his neck in awkwardness.

I quickly take the chance to rest my poor feet since they're tired from all the walking in high heels. Not to mention the stickiness too.

I guess we sat there and people-watched as we cracked jokes about every individual that stood out. We kept getting worse and worse at it, until a sudden beeping noise interrupted us.

I know it wasn't my phone since mine's on vibrate. I turn to look at Zell since he's reaching into his front pocket. I notice him take out a black and red phone from his pocket and sliding it open right after.

"It's Squall. He wants to know what I'm up to." Zell said as he flipped his phone the other way revealing a the keypad on his phone.

"Don't... Zell don't tell him." I reach over and cover his phone with one of my hands. "I don't want him to know I'm hear with you." Wait… that didn't sound right. "Zell I didn't mean--"

I thought he was going to get upset, but instead he starts chuckling before breaking out into fits of laughter.

"Don't worry I was just gonna tell him that I was at Selphie's with Irvine. He hardly goes there anyways." He said before starting to text his answer on the phone. " Oh and you don't have to worry about me telling Squall about your last remark either." He bluffs as he continued texting.

"So what's your number?" I look over at him surprised at how fast he texted his message.

"Oh yeah, just let me take out my phone." I quickly reach into my bag and take out my phone. I click a few buttons here and there and send my information to Zell by pressing the sync symbol as he did the same. I feel my phone vibrate when I instantly receive Zell's information into my phone.

Shortly after we both stand up and continue wandering further towards the end of the pier. We both stop when we get close to the thrill rides.

"Wanna try any of them?"

I was about to say no, but then again Quistis wasn't really hear to say no for me. So…

"Sure! Why not."

"Really!?" I hear him ask rather surprised.

"Yeah… why? Don't tell me you don't want to?" I answer back with a grin tugging at the corners of my lips.

"No…no, just thought you were more of the quiet reserved type of chick, that's all." He said as I followed him to one of the rides.

I instantly giggle from behind him. "What ever gave you that idea!?" I yelled at him as I ran past him and past the sliding bars that lead to the ride. I see him catch up when I'm already strapping myself onto one of the seats. He quickly takes the spot open next tome before anyone else did. We both talked and laughed as we waited for the ride to take off. In addition, we both didn't expect to be going on rides one after another, but since there was hardly any lines we might as well right?

* * *

Me and Zell kept walking from ride to ride without missing one. Except the Farris wheel we both thought that one would be a little too boring, so we decided to skip that one.

We both stop walking when we hear a familiar beeping noise was coming from Zell. He quickly reaches into his front pocket and takes out his phone before reading the screen.

"Crap… I didn't know I had a message from Irvine twenty minutes ago." He said as he slid his phone open.

"Twenty minutes ago?" I couldn't help but repeat what he said.

That instantly gave me the idea to check my phone as well. I quickly reach side my bag and pull my phone out. And indeed I also have a missed call from Selphie followed by a text message from twenty minutes ago. I was about to open Selphie's message, when I feel Zell all of a sudden pull me towards another direction.

"Zell what are you--"

"There's no time to explain… get inside the fun house!" He shouted since the music from the fun house was blaring loud. However, he was loud enough for me to hear him. "I'll text you when it's safe to come out!"

I don't manage to ask him anything, when I feel him push me towards the entrance. I do as he says and drop my phone in my bag before going up the stairs and into the fun house.

I walk past the first few obstacles in the fun house when I decide to wait half way through the fun house for Zell's signal. I waited for at least ten minutes while I grew even more impatient.

What the heck is Zell thinking!? This isn't fun. I reach up to cover my hears with my hands since the music is starting to give me a headache.

I can't even tell if my phone has gone off since the intensity of the loud music made everything vibrate. I decide to check my phone just incase, and I notice the screen lighten up.

I quickly grab hold of it and pull it out of my bag. I read the screen since it said I was getting in incoming call from Selphie.

I hastily touch the answer button on the screen as I tried to answer it.

"Selphie!…" I reach up to cover my other ear to improve my hearing.

"_Ri… can…me?"_

"Sorry Selphie I can't hear you, let me call you back!" I tried shouting into my phone, but I know I failed miserably when I see my screen turn off. "Selphie?" I pull my phone away and noticed she hung up on me.

What the heck is going on!?

I decided I waited long enough before continuing this horrible fun house. I complete the second and third floor quickly before reaching the spinning cylinder at the end. This isn't gonna be easy on high heels. I quickly toss my phone back into my bag and wait for the right moment to cross. After timing it well I manage to get halfway through the cylinder when I spot Zell over by the gate where I last saw him, but I notice him not by himself anymore. I get closer to the end of the cylinder when I figure out who it is…

"What in the--" I didn't get to finish my sentence when I feel myself lose balance from the rotating cylinder. "Owww…"

I turn around when I hear the kids from behind me laughing. I don't care as long as I didn't blow it and got their attention. I turn back around and look over towards the gate and notice Zell and Leonhart looking right at me.

"Holly crap I think I just blew it…"

**

* * *

**

Trying to see how this part plays off...

**I wasn't thinking of making this scene a continuation, but i seemed to have cramped up a lot of things**

**into one chapter again... oops**

**I guess we have to all wait and find out now **


	14. Very Smooth

**I was planning on updating on Saturday, but i figured might as well since I had finished it early.**

**I'm sorry for the cliffhanger by the way. **

* * *

I don't know whether I should be scared or embarrassed?

No matter…I have to figure out a way to stand up.

I carefully try to stand up since I'm wearing a skirt. It was still hard to do even though the cylinder was paused. After getting up and walking down the stairs, I look over to where Zell and Leonhart were by the gate, but notice it was just Zell again.

"Sorry Zell." I apologized as I walked up to him.

I watch as how Zell tries to hide his laughter from behind his arm. "Don't… worry. So did it hurt?"

I can't believe he's actually gonna pick on me. "No! Just embarrassed because the whole world seemed to have witnessed it!" I quickly reach up and slap his shoulder.

"He-ey! It wasn't me that caused you to fall." He stepped back as I started laughing with him.

After getting that out of our way, I finally remember to ask him about his so-called friend. "Hey so what did he want?" I approached him since he was starting to walk away from the fun house.

"He came to give me my house keys since I forgot them at his house earlier today." He stops walking and turns to face me. "He wanted to know where I was so he can drop them off, but when I told him I was at Selphie's… he called Irvine instead… and of course Irvine told him where we were really at."

"So he found out you were lying?"

"Yup." He answers as he nods his head at the same time.

"And I bet you he noticed you lied because of me right?"

"Sorta…" I see him reach up and scratch the back of his head. "I hardly know what he's thinking most of the time."

"So I'm guessing he left because I was with you?" I cross my arms as I'm sounding confident about being right.

"I don't know, but… but… He wasn't happy that's for sure."

"Well then again when is he right?" I joked as I elbowed Zell on his side trying to get him to laugh.

"True… true." He pauses as he let out a chuckle. "But still he was mad for some reason, I know because he didn't even bother to say 'later' or anything. He just walked away when he saw you were here. He just ended up tossing me my keys before walking away."

Jerk…

"Not like he cares right?" I walk around Zell and he follows. "He always says that anyways right?"

"I guess…"

"Well then, now what?" I look over at him walking next to me. "Any more rides?"

"Nah, I think I'm just gonna head home. Squall showing up here is surprising enough."

"I wish I could do the same but I have to wait for Quistis since I don't trust Almasy with her."

Zell didn't say anything in return, and I decided not to say anything else either. So the rest of the way towards the entrance was pretty much quiet between us. I waved at Zell as he walked out of the exit when we got to the entrance.

I guess I'll just wait here until Quistis shows up. I walk over to the closest bench and take a seat there.

I decide to finally give a call to Selphie since she was trying to get a hold of me like a while ago.

I quickly dial her number and see if she answers.

"_Rinny! You gotta get out of sight--"_

"Selphie?" I tried holding in my laughter, since I know she was trying to call me and warn me about Leonhart being here. "It's all taken care of Selphie."

"_What do you mean?"_

"He did show up, but I didn't get to say anything to him since he walked away before I got back."

"_Really?…"_

"Yup."

"_I tried to warn you but you wouldn't answer your phone."_

"Oh yeah… sorry about that, it was really loud and crowded where we were at."

"_No wonder."_

"Well thanks anyways, I'm gonna see if I can get a hold of Quistis now."

"_Okay then, I'll talk to you later."_

"Yeah okay bye."

I hang up my phone and decide to call Quistis now.

"Hey how's everything?"

"_Nosy much aren't you?"_

"No I'm not! I'm just trying to see how you're doing."

"_Thanks, I'm fine just walking around I guess… So where are you I haven't seen you."_

"I'm at the… umm just walking around too I guess." I had to lie to her. She just sounded like she was having fun. And if I were to have told her I was waiting at the entrance, I think she would have been running over here by now.

"_Oh hey did you know Leonhart was here?_ _Did he see you?"_

"No, I don't think so…" I figured if I was lying already, might as well lie about everything else right?

"_Well yeah, Seifer spotted him, and pulled him over towards us. He looked like he was really mad though. I swear if I didn't pull Seifer's arm away from him… I think he would have burned it off with his glare."_

I hear Quistis let out a giggle.

" Wow well… when did this happen?"

"_I don't think it's even been five minutes. So if you see him get out of his way."_

"Thanks I'll remember that."

"_Okay then let me know when you want to go home. I'm gonna continue walking around with Almasy until then."_

"Okay sure then, bye."

"_Bye."_

I think I'll just give her half an hour more before calling her again. I guess I could either wait here or look around at the near by stands. I got thirty minutes after all…

I finally made up my mind as I stood up from the bench. I didn't want to wander around too far, so I settled by looking at the near by stands close to the entrance.

I got totally amused over the trinkets each stand had. I even ended up buying really cool fancy jewelry that was totally fake.

I reach into my bag and pull out my phone. "Yup… fifteen more minutes." I sigh and drop my phone in my bag, before walking towards the bench. I figured I had looked at enough stands and managed to kill a couple minutes, so I decide to wait out the last remaining minutes at the previous bench. I was half way towards the bench, when I notice two figures block my path. I turn to look up at them since they're really tall.

I quickly take a step back since they were practically towering over me. "Umm… excuse me?" I meekly say as I tried stepping around them, but quickly blocked by the guy on the left.

"What's the rush young lady, we just want to talk." He tries to reach for a loose hair strand on my face but I quickly duck away.

"Uhh.. No thanks, I'm waiting for someone." I try stepping round the guy on the right, but stops me by raising his arm to my eye level.

I totally got the whiff of alcohol when he raised his arm to stop me. Panic started to course through my body. I really don't need this from a couple of drunk men. I mean… do they even know what they're doing!? "Please I don't need any trouble, someone's waiting for me."

I watch as the guy in front of me looks around to see if anyone's waiting for me, so I take the chance that he's distracted and try walking away as quickly as possible. Unfortunately the other guy noticed my sudden movement and pulls me back from my arm. "Let go of me!!" I try pulling my arm away, but I notice the other guy reach for my other arm.

How the heck am I suppose to get out of this one?

**

* * *

**

Squall's POV

Why the fuck am I so mad!?

I mean I was just fine before I got here. Sure I was ticked off that Ellone made me spend all morning with her, since she was leaving by noon, but even then I wasn't that annoyed by it.

And not only that but Zell forgot his house keys at my place earlier, so I had to be the dumbass to bring him his keys.

I still can't believe he fuckin' lied to cover for Caraway though. I think that has something to do with whatever's pissing me off.

I really didn't feel like dealing with both of them at the same time, so I just tossed the keys at Zell and walked away. But of course… life's a bitch! Just when I was about to get away, Almasy shows up out of nowhere. I swear for the hell of it, I was about to just swing at him for just being there. He was lucky though, since Caraway's friend… Trepe or whatever saw I was in a bad mood and pulled him away instead.

I sigh as I finally could see the big wooden arch that was located at the entrance. Man I hate this place…

I stop walking and look around me like something isn't right. I don't know why but for some reason I have this nagging feeling of anxiety. I quickly check behind me, but nothing seemed out of the ordinary. It didn't really seem like anyone was following me, so what's tipping off my senses?

I try ignoring it as I continued walking, but rapidly spark up again when I notice Caraway getting pulled away by a couple of old fucks.

I usually don't give a damn when this sorta thing happens since someone is bound to interfere, but I didn't get to think any further since I was already standing behind Caraway and pulling her away.

"No! not another one!" She yelled as she tried pulling my arms away from her waist.

"Stop it, it's me." I turned her around so she could see me. I look down to surprisingly meet her glistening eyes looking right at me. She didn't say anything as she leaned her forehead onto my chest.

I quickly look up when I notice the two guys trying to walk away unnoticed.

There's no way in hell I'm letting these two get away with it. I'm way to fucking pissed off to pass up the opportunity. "Hey! You guys don't think you're getting away without getting what's coming right?" I let go of Caraway as I stepped around her.

"We didn't do anything to her, we where just uhh… gonna help her look for you. Ain't that right?" He elbows the guy next to him.

"Yeah we were uhh.. gonna do just that. Ain't that right dolly?" He tries reaching for Caraway again, but she steps behind me instead.

"Please Squall let it go. Nothing happened." I turned around surprised from her calling me by my first name. I quickly shake it off before pointing to the bench close by.

"Go wait over there for me. I'll be there in a bit." I reach into my pocket and take out my phone. "Here hold onto this for me." I place my phone in her hands before gently pushing her towards the bench.

"Now you two…" I point at both of them. " Follow me."

"Did you hear that Pubbs? This kid thinks he can take both of us. He just want's to be brave in front of his girlfriend."

I shake my head as I let out a chuckle. "Oh we'll see about that."

**

* * *

**

Rinoa's POV

I watched as Leonhart grabbed one of the guys and threw him behind a wall that led to an in-between alleyway and kicking the other guy sending him in the same direction. I couldn't stop him from doing this, but at least he's not gonna make a scene, since he's gonna deal with it behind the stands.

I try not to think about what's really going on back there, so I try distracting myself with his phone. I press the unlock button on the side and watch as the screen lights up. I tilt his phone in every angle making the screen flip in my direction. I watched as the time went from eight-forty to eight forty-five.

"Did you wait long?" I look up when I feel someone sit next to me. "Can you believe those two tried putting up a fight after being drunk? Dumbasses."

Expected… since they reeked of alcohol.

"Did they hurt you?" I asked as I tried looking around his arms and then up to his eyes, but quickly drawing my attention back to his hands.

I gasp when I noticed blood on his knuckles. I was about to ask him but I guess he read my expression since he answered before I got the chance to ask.

"Don't worry , it's not mine. See?" He runs his left thumb over his right knuckles and smears it away. "I didn't have anywhere to clean it off."

Before I even thought about saying anything, for some reason I was up and walking towards the closest stand and buying a water bottle. I quickly return and sit next to him. I pull his hands out so I could pour water on them. We both watched as the now reddish-pink water hit the wooden floor boards beneath us.

"Oh I know!" I quickly reach into my bag and take out a tissue and start wiping his knuckles clean. "There!"

"So all that was to see if it was my blood?" I look up at the sound of his voice and noticed he didn't have the usual boring arrogant facial expression, instead he looked… somewhat amused?

I try to seem distracted by reaching for the now half empty water bottle and stained tissues and throwing them into the trash can next to the bench.

"Just making sure I guess…" I answer back as I hand him back his phone. "Umm here."

He looks down at my hand that was holding his phone before taking it. "Right." He tucks his phone into his front pocket before standing up. He stops and looks down at me, since I had unknowingly reached up and grabbed hold of his wrist. I was surprised myself for acting without even thinking, but I guess he was surprised as well since he slowly sat down again.

"Oh-uh… sorry about umm I just wanted to tell you thanks for helping me out again." I blurted out as I released his wrist. Not to mention how stupidly I sounded though. "That means I owe you even more right?" I turned so that my body was facing him on the bench.

"Whatever don't worry about it."

How the heck am I suppose to keep a conversation going with that kind of answer? And what's this about me not owing him on this one? Should I ask him about it?… Nah, if I do try asking him, I bet he's gonna change his mind.

Come on think of something… there has to be something to talk about.

"I umm heard that you don't like this place?" I sit up straight when he turns to look at me.

"Let me guess… Zell told you?"

"Well yeah, he just said that you rarely come here that's all."

"So?"

That's strike one. Okay then how about this…

"Then how about the foreign exchange program? Are you going to stay here, or are you deciding where to go?"

I know this subject is out of the blue, but I have to take advantage and try to at least get on common grounds with him.

"That's…" He pauses and I watch him stand up. "None of your business."

Definitely strike two.

"Can you blame me for trying to get along with you?" I called after him since he was beginning to walk away.

I didn't know whether to consider it a good thing or bad thing over the fact that he heard me and now standing right in front of me.

A small gasp escapes my lips when he leans down in front of me and grabs hold of the top of the bench behind me trapping me in between.

"You can't seriously mean that." I automatically flinch from the sound of his voice being so close. I try to turn away, but I notice him shift in front of me before feeling his left hand under my chin forcing me to look up at him.

This is your chance Rinoa come on! You wanted this chance remember? Tell him that you want him to leave you alone or try to get along. Which one is it?

"I uhh…" For some reason those words wouldn't come out of my mouth. "Don't you get tired of giving me a hard time!?"

I blurted out something completely different. I know I said something wrong since my hands reached up automatically to cover my mouth, a little too late.

I squint as I try looking up at his face. I was expecting a pissed off I-hate-you expression, but surprisingly he was smirking in return.

Did I say something stupid and amusing or-

"Something like that." He responds to my thoughts, since I stupidly said them out loud. "And to answer your stupid and amusing question… I haven't even done anything to you. You can bitch and moan all you want about the way I treat you, but at least know that I've actually done the opposite." I feel him remove his hand from under my chin, before watching him lean away and stand up straight.

I know that much. I thought about it as I relaxed on the bench, while welcoming the open space now in front of me. But what about all those times that I've cried because of him. From my first day of school till now. I know he can't see the way I see his actions, so why is he trying to prove me wrong?

"You swear like you've never seen me cry before you jerk!" I know this wasn't the way I was thinking of solving our differences, but I have to prove him that I'm not afraid. "Yes I do admit you've helped me out plenty of times, but that doesn't give you the reason to treat me like crap, and push me aside like I'm not even part of this world." I take the chance to stand up since there's still a little space between us. I know he might not care about anything I'm saying, but I have to do this for me, and me only. "Calling me pathetic, useless, and a weakling doesn't prove you're better than me! Because of you I've lost my self-esteem. The only times when I do get to forget about everything, is when I get home from school, but I guess you're allowed inside since my mom doesn't care what you do to me."

I notice him shift his weight to his left side as he crossed his arms and tilted his head slightly.

"Can you prove your point already? I-"

"You think this is a joke!?" I cut him off. "Fine then…"

If he thinks I'm not worthy of his time, then forget common grounds. Forget ever trying to get along with him. Screw the idea of ever trying to reason with him. I'm done!

"Leave me alone."

I didn't shout, I didn't whisper. I looked at him and told him the same way he's used to talking down at me.

I noticed his teeth clench, like he was fighting back the urge to yell at me in return. But instead I watched in amazement as he turned away and walked towards the exit. He didn't even bother saying anything in return after I went out of my way to and said all those things.

Hopefully he meant that as a sign of actually considering my request.

**

* * *

**

Squall's POV

I can't believe I actually went of my old habits and helped her out of dealing with those guys. Sure I used the excuse of protecting her, getting me the chance to vent out on those two dumb fucks. Let alone, her actually trying to get along with me. Did she really believe I was gonna fall for that stupid excuse? Not…a…chance…

What I didn't expect was for her to lash out at me. All in all, I still don't give a damn what she says to me, but I was rather amused the way she confronted me about it. She seriously thinks I'm the main cause of her problems doesn't she?

"Whatever…" I sigh as I reached for my car keys in my back pocket.

I'm just gonna wait and see how she reacts after this so-called 'standing up to me' bullshit speech she gave me a while ago.

I signal the alarm for my car to turn it off as I finally approached it. After getting inside, I reach up and turn on the overhead light above me. I reach up to pull down the sun visor above me that revealed a mirror. I then reach up to lift my hair that covered my right eye brow revealing a small wound right at the end of it. "Damn mother-fucker actually had the balls to pick up a stray pipe and hit me with it." I hissed as I reached up to touch it.

I'll take care of it at home. I reach up and turn the light off before starting up my car right after.

I got home shortly right after. At least something good came out of all of this.

I used my keys to unlock the front door before being welcomed by an empty, dark, solitude. I stepped inside causing the lights to automatically switch on.

I could hear my steps echoing as I walked up the stairs. For some odd reason I find myself looking up at the chandelier that came down from the high ceiling and stopped halfway down the second floor. I quickly step over and climb up the second flight of stairs that lead to the third floor.

After entering my room, I noticed my dad had left a package for me on the bed. I grab hold of the package and look inside of it revealing a familiar uniform and two tickets.

**

* * *

**

Rinoa's POV

_Sunday…_

It was around one-thirty in the afternoon, when I thought up of the idea of heading out to the beach. I asked Quistis, Selphie, and Irvine if they'd like to join me, and of course Quistis and Selphie agreed, but Irvine had to help his dad in the kitchen at the restaurant.

So I took the chance to replace Irvine with Angelo instead.

We waited for Selphie to get dropped off by Irvine, before heading out on Quistis' car since her car has more than two seats. I settle myself on the back seat behind Quistis with Angelo on my lap and letting Selphie take shotgun.

"So Quisty are you gonna stay all secretive or are you gonna tell us about your time with Seifer?" Selphie giggled as she started up the conversation in the car.

Quistis rolled her eyes in return before answering. "He's an idiot." Both me and Selphie noticed the smile that creped on her lips.

"What about you Rinny? What did you end up doing?" Selphie asked while turning around on the front seat trying to look at me.

"I umm ended up going on most of the rides with Zell, and then just looking around the stands I guess." I shrugged my shoulders as I bluntly answered.

The conversation kept going back to Quistis and Almasy though on the way there. It was obvious that Quistis wasn't that bothered by Almasy anymore, but that doesn't mean she likes-him-like him right?

After parking we ended up walking down the beach shoreline until we were right behind my house. Yup that's how close the beach is to my house.

I let go of Angelo as I placed him on the sand since he wouldn't stop squirming in my arms. "There boy, now stay and don't wonder too far okay?" I tap his nose with my index finger as I pointed at him. I know he had no idea what I was saying since he just took that as a chance to lick my finger instead.

I turn to helping Selphie and Quistis set up the umbrella we brought with us. Luckily Selphie brought it with her, or else we would have had a hard time with the sun.

"Hey Rinoa hand me the sunscreen." I look at Quistis as she removed her shirt and shorts revealing her two piece bikini. Of course it was gonna be her favorite two colors pink and red. I know that since mine is almost the same as hers but the bottom piece were small tight shorts instead. Along with them being my favorite two colors sky blue and white. Selphie's bikini was too cute though. Her bikini's a one piece with s floral design at the bottom sorta like a shape of a flower working as a skirt. Her back was practically exposed along with the sides of stomach stopping at her hips. Hers was a soft creamy light-brown color.

I just have to comment on it. "Selphie your bathing suite is way too cute to not say anything. Where'd you get it?" I ask her as I massaged sun block onto my arms.

"I got it as a gift from a friend over in Tribia as a so long present. She was trying to get me hyped up for the new set of climate I was gonna be living in." I noticed Selphie smile was soft not goofy like always.

Someone dear she probably had to leave behind when she moved here.

"The beach is pretty empty here if you ask me." Quistis said as she took the chance to change the subject. Now that she mentioned it… it does seem empty. There were only a few people close to the parking lot. So far it looks like we were the furthest out here.

After applying enough sun block and tying my hair in two loose ponytails. I start running towards the water following Selphie since she took off a second before me. Selphie and Quistis went far out to the deep. Unlike me, I'm just half way into the water while trying to help Angelo doggie-paddle. He was surprisingly taking it rather well. I mean… he doesn't seem to be afraid or anything. I was actually afraid of letting him go, but when I did he totally wowed me.

I don't think I'm gonna go any deeper than this, so I'll get out for a bit. I kicked through the water as I chased Angelo to the shoreline.

After sitting down on one of the towels under the umbrella, I reach for a coke and take the lid off. I look up at where Selphie and Quistis are and I notice Quistis waving at someone. I try finding the person she was waving at further down onto the beach than us. I watched as someone was just barely getting out of the water and waving back before tiredly dropping onto the sand.

I'm guessing it's Leonhart since I spotted Angelo halfway towards him. I watched as he picked up Angelo before falling back onto the sand while holding him up. I could make out Angelo wagging his tail from out far enjoying it.

I settled with turning around and laying down on my stomach while watching Quistis and Selphie instead.

After a while of laying there and watching them, I began getting sleepy. I was about to close my eyes when I feel something lick my ankle.

"What the?" I look over my shoulder and notice Angelo's right next to me. "Angelo… what are you doing? Come here." I reach down towards his direction and pull him until he was under my right arm.

I look over to see if Leonhart went back in the water, but instead he wasn't anywhere in sight. I'm guessing he went up the stairs since they lead to his house.

Yeah the jerk has his own private stair case to the beach, unlike us. We have to drive down the hill and around it to get here.

"Rinny come on!!"

I swiftly turn my attention towards Selphie and Quistis were I last saw them at. I could make out Selphie's small figure waving her hand over her head.

"Coming!" I shout back as I got myself up and running towards the water again.

* * *

"Oh can I get the Rainbow Sherbert-and lots of sprinkles?"

We decided to go out for some ice cream since it was Selphie's idea.

Me and Quistis try to hold in our laughter as we watched Selphie order her ice cream first. She was hoping in place as she pointed at the ice cream practically scaring the little teenage girl from behind the counter.

"Come on Selphie, you're scaring the girl to death. Let her get the ice cream for you." I step up next to Selphie and pull her away from the counter. She sorta reminded me of a kid at a toy store. "How about you go and save us a table, while me and Quistis order our ice creams?"

I guess that wasn't what she wanted since she pouts at me before crossing her arms. Definitely a kid at a toy store.

"Fine I will, but you have to bring me my ice cream on your way over here." She quickly spins around and heads towards an empty table by the windows.

"Okay?…" I sigh as I turn back to look at the girl behind the counter. She seemed more relaxed now that Selphie was away.

I placed my order along with Quistis' and waited for our ice cream to arrive by the cashier. After we got our ice creams, we headed towards the table where a now very impatient Selphie was waiting for us.

"Rinny I told you to hurry up." She said as she quickly took her ice cream from my hand.

"I'm sorry I just thought it would suck to make two trips for no reason." I grab hold of my ice cream before sliding into the booth and sitting next to Selphie.

Quistis slid into the seat in front of us before taking out her cell phone and looking at the screen before putting it away again. "What? What are you two looking at?"

We both smile at her before turning our attention towards the window.

I raise up my right index finger signaling that I was about to ask something, when Quistis interrupts.

"Don't bother it was only Tifa."

I was intending of asking her the time… but okay. "Really? What's up?"

In return I notice Quistis roll her eyes at me. "You keep forgetting don't you?"

I try to think about what she's talking about, but of course I'm still clueless. "Forget what?"

I notice her look up in frustration before filling me in. "Remember the whole transfer thing that's gonna be going on by the end of this coming week? Well we have to start getting our permits along with getting confirmed by both the schools… duh."

"Oh yeah huh? Its gonna be next week right? So its from this Friday to when?" I ask her as I got a spoon full of ice cream.

"October third." I thought Quistis would have known that but surprisingly Selphie answers instead.

"Hey does that mean you're going too?" I ask her while pointing my now empty spoon at her.

"Yup! I can't wait to see my old friends again."

"So you're heading to Tribia then right?"

"Yup again. Me and Irvine are heading out together."

That's pretty much obvious since that's where she met Irvine… I think. "Hey Selphie, I hope you don't mind me asking but isn't that where you and Irvine met?"

She didn't say anything but nodded in return instead.

"Wow really?" Quistis joins in before sitting up getting amused over the conversation. "So then that means you two have been together for longer than I expected."

"A year and a half actually." Selphie clears it out for her.

We both notice Quistis slump back down the booth. "Lucky…" She sighs.

"So I'm guessing you two are heading back to Deling?"

It was my turn to nod in return.

"What about you Quistis? Did you find out where your new friend is heading?" I ask as I did the sarcastic quotation marks with my fingers.

"Ha ha funny. And by the way he's going to Galbadia High School you fruit loop."

"Who is?" Selphie interrupts as she pushes her empty cup of ice cream away from her.

"She means Seifer." Quistis mocks my quotation marks and sarcastically does them too.

"Hey that isn't far from you guys." I notice Selphie wink at Quistis.

Quistis doesn't say anything in return. I take that as a sign that she's getting embarrassed about what Selphie mentioned.

"Well umm… what about Zell?" I interrupted as I tried covering for Quistis, since I noticed the hind of blush on her cheeks.

"I think he said he was going to Timber… no maybe Dollet?"

"Wow really?"

"Yup, he said his dad's an engineer at one of those places. So he wants to spend some time with him, since he hardly gets to see him. I think that's the reason why him and Squall get along?"

"What makes you say that?" That earned me a curious look from Quistis. "What? I just want to know one of the reasons why Zell puts up with the guy?"

"Sure…" Quistis' smirk grew wider.

"Anyways? Selphie you were saying?"

"Oh umm… I'm not sure whether I'm completely sure about it, but they've been friends since they were kids. You see back then, Zell only had his mom to take care of him and his smaller brother and sister because their dad was always away. The same thing was for Squall but his dad was the one to watch over him instead." Selphie paused as she tried to remember the rest.

"What happened to his mom?" I glance at Quistis since she was the only one that didn't know in between us three.

"Zell only told me, Squall didn't have a mom. I don't really know if he meant that as a divorce sorta thing or…" We notice Selphie look down as she tilt her head towards the window.

We knew Selphie didn't have to finish the sentence letting us know what she meant.

"But how does that make any sense to why Zell puts up with him?" For some reason the things weren't summing up for me.

I glance over at Quistis when I hear her sigh in frustration. "Geez Quistis, make me feel like an idiot why don't you." I stick my tongue out at her after crossing my arms.

She counters back by rolling her eyes at me while sitting up ready to explain it to me.

"She means they both had been taken care of by a single parent since they were kids."

"So? The same thing happened to me when I was a kid, and you don't see me being an ass about it." I looked at Quistis and Selphie and they both shrugged without saying anything.

I noticed I finished my ice cream when I went in for another scoop, but hit the bottom instead. Quistis still had a little bit left but I'm guessing she's not going to finish it. Meanwhile Selphie's been done for a while now.

"Rinny, I don't really know much of what's going on with Squall, but if you really want to know more… why not ask him yourself?"

I stop in the middle of sliding out of the booth when I hear Selphie's idea. I don't know if she was kidding or if she actually meant it. "You can't be serious Selphie. I mean the guy totally hates me, and let alone having me go up to him and asking him such a random question as to why he's such an ass, I highly doubt anything good would come out of it." I continue sliding out of the booth. "Let's just get going already. It's starting to get dark." I gather up the empty cups while Selphie and Quistis slid out of the booth.

"Gosh Rinoa, you don't have to get all worked up about it."

"I'm not!" I yell at he retreating back towards the exit. I feel Selphie tap my shoulder getting me to turn around before noticing her happily skipping past me following Quistis. "I don't care guys, really!" I add again making it seem like I practically meant the opposite. I mentally slap myself as I smacked my forehead with the palm of my right hand.

Smooth Rinoa, very smooth.

**

* * *

**

I know the right... what the heck am I thinking splitting everyone up.

**I just figured everyone needed some space and some time to relax. Hopefully I can use this opportunity to explain Squall's complex personality issues.**


	15. His Lip Matches Mine

**I managed to get this done a week earlier, so I couldn't help but post. **

**Oh by the way, it's getting close to the point where everyone splits, and head to different schools. **

**I don't know how many chapters i should break up the month in, But I'm aiming for three or four chapters.**

* * *

**Rinoa's POV**

"Hey Quistis let me see?" I asked while trying to see over her shoulder. "Who are you swapping places with?"

We're in the middle of getting our transferees information. This week so far has been pretty hectic, specially for me and Quistis since we've only been here for a week and still participating on the student exchange program. Lucky for us though, the school is giving everyone who's participating in the exchange, to get everything sorted out as best as possible instead of attending our elective class in the end of the day, since it's already Wednesday.

I feel rather uncomfortable skipping out on my elective as a helper in the library, since last Wednesday I didn't get to make it there either.

"Rinoa go, you're next."

"Wha-" I was totally spacing out that I didn't even notice that the few people in front of me were already gone. "Oops sorry." Without wasting more time, I quickly walk over towards the desk.

"Name please." The lady behind the desk didn't even bother to look up at me as she skimmed through the names.

"Rinoa Caraway." I watch as she flips through the folders and take out a pink slip with a white paper attached. "Thank you." I whisper before hastily taking the paper and walking back to Quistis.

"Who are you switching with?" I hear Quistis ask me before I even stopped right in front her.

"Let me see…" I flip the pink slip back and skim through the white sheet of paper. "Oh it says right here I'm switching with a… Garnet Alexandros. What about you?"

I notice Quistis lets out a sigh. "It's hard to pronounce her name. I'm not sure if its Ashe Banarugan or Ashelia B'nargin. I'm guessing it's either one." Quistis shrugs her shoulders as she drops her arms to her side. "Talk about complicated names right? So what activities are you being forced to take part of now that you're switching with this Garnet girl?"

I look down at the sheet of paper in my hand and about to read more about it, but notice the piece of paper being snatched from my hand. "Hey!-"

"Let's see…" I notice Quistis smirk at me from behind my paper as she used it to try and cover her smile.

"What… what's it say?"

Quistis doesn't say anything but puts the paper right in front of me and clearly pointing at the place where she last read.

"Cheerleading?…are you serious!" I snatch the paper back from her hand. "There has to be some kind of mistake-"

"Nope says right there in black and white Rinny." I notice Selphie pocking her head from behind me getting a glimpse of my paper.

"Selphie? What are you-?"

"Just got my paper too. See…" She points at the paper as she's holding it up.

"You got to be kidding me…" I've never in my right mind considered cheerleading. "Fine what about you Quistis? What are you going to have to put up with?"

"Nothing close to being as bad as cheerleading I can tell you that." She teases me as she flicks my paper.

"Well..?" I ask while trying to keep my frustration down.

"I…got…" She pauses after every word trying to annoy me even more. I motion my hand trying to tell her to say it already. Come on any day now. "Fashion Design."

She finally says before hopping once in excitement.

I pout at her since I won't even have one class with her. The only time I'll be able to see her is during lunch and after school. This totally sucks.

"Quistis I don't have any classes with you."

"Lame right?"

"I know!" I couldn't help but stomp my right foot as well.

I got even more mad when I noticed Quistis and Selphie burst out laughing.

"What now?" I asked as I placed my hands on my hips.

I watch as Selphie raises up a finger trying to tell me to hold on a bit. "It's just- funny! Cheerleading?"

"Yeah ha-ha very funny guys." I didn't want to stick around any longer just for them to keep laughing at me.

I hear them laugh even louder when they watch me walk away from them. I don't even see the point in laughing about it anyways. It's just cheerleading, and plus it's not like I chose it right?

I try forgetting about it while making my way straight to my locker. I start pulling out the books that I'll be needing to do my homework with before shutting it.

"Hey Rinoa!"

I turn around and notice Zell calling me from across the hall. I gently wave back in return before walking towards him.

"Hi Zell, what sup?"

"Hey are you done for the day?" He leans on the wall next to the lockers as I stopped in front of him.

"Pretty much why?"

"No reason really, just wondering if you're doing the whole exchange thing."

"Yup. Just finished getting the last things done. I just have to go to the auditorium next and hear the announcements to hear the last bits of information to the exchange before heading home. What about you?" I explain while taking my books and swapping them to my left hand.

"Here let me get those." I don't even get the chance to say anything back, before watching him take the books away from me.

"Thanks."

"No sweat. Well anyways, I'm doing the whole exchange thing too and heading to Dollet where my pops is at." He begins telling me as we started walking towards the auditorium.

"So you're going to Dollet for the month?"

"Yeah. What about you? Where are you heading?"

"Back home to Deling."

"Wow you're going to a city too?"

I slow down my walking. "Why isn't Dollet a city too?"

"Not really…" He stops walking and starts thinking more into it. "What I mean is big cities like Esthar and Deling. Those two are definite major cities."

"What about the place where they hold the blitzball tournaments? Isn't that one of the major cities?" I remember Tidus telling me about that place being huge. I know I've been there like once, but I was small back then and didn't get to see much of the city since I was only there because my dad couldn't find a decent baby-sitter.

"Never actually been there before, but I know what you're talking about."

"Then who else is going to a city, if it's not you?" I could tell he's struggling trying to make up his mind whether to tell me or not. "Zell you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"No it's not that, I just don't know whether Squall made up his mind on where to go yet. I mean he's suppose to go to Esthar, but his dad promised him… something else."

"And what is that something else?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Sorry I can't really say."

Zell was about to say something else, but we notice a huge crowd of people walk past us and heading the same direction we were a few minutes ago.

"Uhh… Zell I think we should get going since it's gonna start getting crowded pretty soon."

* * *

Thankfully the announcements didn't last as long as I thought. They ended it thirty minutes earlier than the final bell of the day.

"Does this mean we can go home early?" I asked Zell since I was walking out of the auditorium with him.

"I guess, since everyone is leaving anyways." I notice him hand me back my books. "Sorry I gotta go get my backpack from my locker. I'll catchya later though."

I wave to him before noticing him walk past me and heading back towards the lockers.

I really don't feel like waiting for Quistis and Selphie, since they practically laughed me out of the counseling office.

I continue walking towards the exit instead.

As soon as I stepped outside, I noticed a group of people by the fountain, but I didn't bother stopping since I noticed Almasy was in the crowd. I quicken my pace and walk past him without getting noticed.

I step off the sidewalk as I cross over towards the parking lot.

I slow down my pace though when I spot Leonhart setting his backpack in his car.

Now that I think about it, I haven't heard of him since the weekend. I guess it's a good thing though since nothing bad has happened to me so far. But for some reason I feel like I'm forgetting something. I know it has something to do with him though, I just don't know what…

I stop walking as I started to feel this nagging feeling of guilt. Why does this always happen when I see him?

I don't want to admit this, but I do feel rather bad for going off about him being a jerk to me, after he protected me from those old guys at the fair. I know I said all those things for a reason though. I can't believe I almost ended up apologizing to him in class after I noticed the cut he had right at the end of his right eye brow. I know he didn't tell me about it when I asked him that night, but still… he should of said something. What surprised me the most is that he knew I was staring at him in class when I saw his wound on Monday, and usually when he knows I'm staring at him, he would look up at me and tell me what the hell I was staring at, but shockingly he didn't. But I know he noticed me then though because he turned up the volume on his ipod at the same time. I obviously took that as a sign that he was ignoring me.

Damn it! Why do I still feel guilty?

I know if I leave feeling like this, I know I won't enjoy my month away from here.

As much as I hate this. "Fine."

I settled my mind by crossing over in between the row of cars that separated his car from mine. I could see him standing right next to the drivers side of his car with the door open. I 'm guessing he's texting someone by the looks of it, since he has his arms on top of his car with his phone.

I take a deep breath before stopping right next to him and poking his arm. "Hey."

He didn't say anything, but he did pull out his earphones, letting me he's listening.

Damn… now how the heck am I suppose to apologize, if I still haven't thought of a way. Maybe I should of thought of that in the first place.

"What is it?" I look up at the same time he turns to face me while still leaning on the side of his car with one arm on the top for support.

"I just came to…ask you about the cut on your right eye brow. You got that because of me didn't you?" I averted my sight to the pavement beneath us, since I knew his eyes were searching for mine.

He stayed quiet without answering my question. I did notice his right arm reach up and touch the end of his right eye brow though.

I started to feel awkward just standing in front of him without saying anything.

"What about it?"

I surprisingly looked up at the sound of his voice. But mostly surprised over the fact that he's starting the conversation. I couldn't help but feel a small smile tug at the corners of my lips. "Why didn't you tell me about it, when I asked you if you were okay?"

"Because it was nothing." He answered as he turned to face the side of his car with both of his arms on top of the roof like before.

"Mind if I-" I stopped in mid sentence while reaching up to the side where the wound was on his face. I notice him tilt his head away from me, like he was about to say no.

"Whatever."

Is that a yes?

I hesitantly continue to reach up before trying push the hair strands covering his right eye brow out of the way.

I know my hand is shaking like crazy since I can see it clearly. I guess he noticed too, since he reached up and pushed the hair I was trying to see through and place it behind his ear.

I take a step closer, but I instantly regret it when I feel my heart beat quicken.

What the heck am I so afraid of? This is fear right?

I quickly shake the thought out of my head and continue with what I was doing. "Did it hurt?" I gently glide my finger above the cut.

"Not really."

By the looks of it, I think it's close to and inch in length. At least it wasn't anything serious since it's on the side of his head, and plus it seems like it's already healing. "It doesn't seem so bad anymore." I comment before shakily taking my hand away.

"It wasn't worth mentioning-" He didn't get to finish what he was saying since his phone cuts him off by vibrating on top of his car. "-Damn."

I hear him sigh before seeing him reply back on his phone.

I guess I'll take that as a sign to leave. I don't see any other reason of being here standing like an idiot if I didn't even take the chance to apologize.

"Man…" I sigh disappointed as I walked away, making up my mind over the fact that I'll be leaving in two days with the feeling of guilt bugging me until I come back.

"Hey."

I stop and look over my shoulder when I hear the sound of his voice. Is he talking to me?

I fully turn around and notice him walking towards me. "Uh… hey what's up?" I mutter as he stopped right in front of me.

"I have a way for you to get even with me, if you're interested."

I tilt my head a little bit puzzled about what he was talking about. "What do you mean by that?"

"Do you want to get even or not?"

"Yeah but I don't know. What I'm suppose to do?"

"Nothing complicated if you just do as I say."

I know I can't pass up the opportunity, specially if it'll win me some time to think up of a way to sorta apologize to him.

"Fine what do I do?" I agree to his proposal, even though I still had no idea what it's about. "So are you gonna fill me in here? I still have no clue on what I'm suppose to do."

I shift my books in my arm since they were starting to annoy me.

"I'll tell you on the way there." He simply answered before turning sideways and looking towards the school..

"Wait. Where are we going?"

He glances at me before looking back at the school. I guess I have no choice but to wait till then. I look towards the school wondering what he's looking at. I immediately spot Zell walking towards us. I raise up my left hand to wave at him while holding onto my books with my right. I barely get the chance to wave when I feel my books taken out of my arm. "Hey…"

I turn to look at Leonhart holding my books out to Zell.

"Oh so then you're going too right?" Zell asked me as he got close enough to take my books from Leonhart.

I still don't know what's going on. Where the heck am I going!

I know! I remember Zell saying something during the announcements in the auditorium, but I didn't really pay any attention to what he said since it was really loud in there.

"Let me guess... you can't remember?" I shrug in return while nodding my head. "Don't sweat it." He pats my shoulder while beaming a smile at me. "It's my sister's birthday today."

I couldn't help but smile back at him. "Really?"

"Yeah. She's having her birthday party in town, so-"

"I'll tell her the rest on the way." Leonhart cuts in before extending his hand out to me.

My heart immediately skips a beat. Does he expect me to hold his hand? I look at his hand curiously, wondering if that's what he's asking for.

"You're keys genius… hand them over."

No-duh Rinoa what were you thinking? I mentally slap myself silly. I was about to reach for my bag, but stop before looking through it. "Why should I?" I continue reaching in slowly into my bag.

"Zell's taking your car. Since you're going with me in my car."

I look up surprised of what he just said. "Why can't I take my car?" I pull out my keys from my bag at the same time.

I didn't even get the chance to say anything else, before seeing him take the keys from my hand and tossing them at Zell.

"Hey you could of asked you know." I pout and cross my arms before turning away.

"I did." He quickly responded before turning to look at Zell. "Take her car and park it around the building, so your family won't see you arrive on it."

I watch Zell nod in response. "Yeah no problem there, but where are you going with Rinoa?" Zell questioned while shifting his backpack behind his back.

I guess Leonhart is started to get annoyed since he just sighed again.

"I still have to go find something for your sister, so Caraway's gonna take care of that for me." I didn't expect him to gently push me towards his car since I almost lost my balance. "Now get in the car before I change my mind."

Gosh if he needed help to find a present for Zell's sister, he could of just asked instead of forcing me. Okay fine, I probably would have said no, but maybe I would have considered it.

I stick my tongue out at him before turning fully towards his car and walking over that direction. I looked over my shoulder to see if he was following me, but noticed him telling Zell something in return that I guess was funny enough to get a chuckle out of Zell.

I can't help but feel like I'm still missing something… something they haven't told me. I shake the thought out of my head, when I reach the passenger side of his car. I pull the door open but stop before stepping in, and check again if he's still talking to Zell. I could see Zell walking away towards my car, while Leonhart raising his hand and pointing at his car.

I'm going already. Gosh, why does he have to be so pushy? I already said I was going didn't I?

I don't hesitate to step inside the car and resting my bag on my lap, before closing the door. Shortly after, he reaches his side and closes the door right after getting inside.

"So how old is Zell's sister today?"

"Fourteen." He briefly answered while turning on the ignition.

"Wow really? Does that mean she's going to this school already?" I asked as I fastened the seatbelt.

"Yeah, this is her first year at this school." I turn to look at him when I feel his right arm reach for the side of my seat. I can't believe I'm getting all jumpy over this. He's just reaching for my seat for support so he can look back to reverse. Come on Rinoa cool it.

I sigh and instead turn my attention to him spinning the wheel with his left hand. He's way better at it than I am, since I rely on the rear mirror to reverse.

"So what exactly is Zell's sister into? And by the way what's her name? You guys haven't told me."

I gotta start somewhere right?

"Jill, and you're a chick so you should know."

"But I don't know anything about her. How do you expect me to find something to her liking like that?" I reach into my bag and take out my phone.

"Fine then. Get her something that you would get your blonde friend Trepe, since they both seem stuck-up."

"Quistis is not stuck-up!" I counter back immediately.

He didn't say anything, but chuckled in return.

"What's so funny?" I question him while crossing my arms.

"Don't worry about it. But seriously get something that your friend might like and that's pretty much it."

"Okay whatever."

I turn my attention to the glass window beside me and try thinking about what to get Jill instead of Quistis.

Oh yeah which by the way reminds me…

I uncross my hands and look at my phone. I was about to press the unlock button on the side of it, but I watch it get snatched out of my hands instead. "You know that's the second time you snatch something out of my hands?" I pout while trying to take my phone back.

"Don't call, just text." He was about to hand me back my phone, but takes it back and looks down at it. "Are you serious?" He asked with a smirk grown on his lips.

Damn I totally forgot I got the same phone as him. Shoot!

"Can I have my phone back then?" I try reaching for my phone, but he quickly switches it to his left hand and gets it out of my reach.

I try leaning over far enough to reclaim my phone, but I instantly feel the car jerk when he steps on the brake causing me to slam back into my seat because of the seatbelt. "What the heck was that for?" I yelled at him while gently rubbing the spot where the seatbelt pulled me down from.

"Red light." He points up at the light we were stopped in front of. "And to get you to sit back."

"You jerk!" I push his shoulder while trying to hide the smile that was trying to escape my lips.

"Like I care right?" He counters back before tossing the phone at me letting it land on my lap.

I look up from my phone and to him and actually notice the smirk was different. I don't know but it seemed more like a smile. I quickly turn away and look down at my lap, trying to hide my cheeks that were beginning to blush.

Am I actually getting along with him?

I tried distracting myself by texting Quistis letting her know I'll be home in a bit because something came up. In return, I'm guessing she's okay with it since she didn't text back. Or she's probably still laughing about me being a cheerleader.

Blah… you know what I don't even want to think about it.

* * *

We actually came close to the shops where my mom took me dress shopping last week.

"Oh my God! She would totally love this one." I spotted the item we were looking for, for the past hour.

I knew for sure I couldn't get her clothes since I didn't know how she looked like. And plus getting clothes as a birthday present is boring. I know because I've never thought of the idea of getting a present that boring for Quistis, unless it was something so cute I couldn't leave without. But of course I would end up combining it with some sort of cool looking jewelry or accessory that would complete the gift.

"Definitely the same taste as Zell's sister." I shoot a glare at Leonhart who's standing right next to me, before walking around him and entering the store.

I quickly walk up to the counter and ask the person working behind it if I could see the item up close. He nods as he walks over towards the window and bringing it over so I could hold it myself.

"It's even better up close." I couldn't hide the excitement in my voice. "I know she'll love it, I promise." I handed the necklace over to Leonhart so he can see what I mean. The necklace was a thick sparkly silver chain with small glittery chains rapped around it and a big pink see-through heart in the middle.

I definitely have to consider getting one for Quistis on her next birthday which by the way is coming up.

"Hey, are you going to keep spacing out or can we leave now?" I look over at Leonhart when the guy behind the counter is handing him the necklace in a white box with a silver band around it.

Now it's my turn to get her something, since of course I can't show up empty handed.

"Where should we look next, since I still need to get her a present?" I walked out of the shop while looking over my shoulder at Leonhart.

"What are you talking about? We already got her a present." He said as he walked past me and towards the way we came from.

Is he trying to say that we both got her that present? Because I was expecting the opposite from him. But still, I didn't think he would share the credit with me.

I guess my silent meant that I agreed to what he said since he continued walking, so I had no choice but to follow him.

* * *

It was close to five in the after noon, by the time we got there. As soon as Leonhart parked the car we both stepped out and noticed the loud music coming from the building. I turn to look at Leonhart, since he was taking his precious time in closing his door, but I noticed he was actually sending a text message in between.

"I told Zell to meet us at the front."

I continue walking around the car and wait for him to walk around it too.

"Are you sure it's okay walking in wearing the same clothes I did for school?" I asked while looking down at my wardrobe. I was wearing a navy-blue jean skirt with white heels combined with a white v-neck shirt and a loose black vest over it. Thankfully I had gone through the struggle of straightening my hair in the morning, instead of tying it up like I usually did when I didn't feel like it.

Leonhart in the other hand was wearing something rather casual since pretty much everything he was wearing was black except for the unbuttoned white long-sleeve shirt he had over his black shirt. He combined it with a white belt that surprisingly made everything go well together.

"Don't bother worrying about it. This thing isn't anything formal, so you don't have to worry about what you're wearing." He said as he focused on rolling up his sleeves half way up his forearms after placing his phone in his front pocket.

"If you say so…" I handed him the present since I held onto it on the way here.

He takes the present with his left hand while extending his right hand out to me again like earlier.

Did I forget to give him something? I looked around me trying to figure out what he meant.

"I hope you didn't think we were even just because I made you pick out the present did you?" I tilt my head uncertain about what he's trying to say.

"What? Wasn't that what you asked me for though?" I pointed at the gift in his left hand.

I watched as he shook his head before reaching for my hand with his right hand.

"I figured you'd hate this as much as I would, so deal with it."

I instantly get goose bumps when I feel him entwine his fingers through mine. I was completely speechless about this. I never would have expected this from him. Of all people.

"Hey there you two are." I didn't have to look up to know it was Zell walking over towards us.

"Hey Zell, I think she's pretty freaked out about this." I feel my hand being raised up with his, while Leonhart proved his point.

"Zell did you know about his plan?" I asked trying to look away while trying to hide my flushed cheeks.

"Uh..yeah, but not that long. It was after you left to get in his car."

I knew it! I knew they were up to something, but I was too stupid not ask in the first place. I hate for not following my gut on this one.

"Believe me Rinoa he has a good reason to why he's doing this though."

"Really now, and what is that reason?" I bit back on the sarcasm that was trying to escape through my words.

"Well you see…" He pauses and looks up at Leonhart before continuing. "My sister is practically obsessed with Squall."

"What?" I couldn't believe anyone for the matter would be into such a cold-hearted jerk like him.

"Yeah believe it. Squall can't come over to my house anymore without my sister trying to jump him like a sick puppy."

A giggle instantly escapes my lips by of they way he compared his sister to a puppy. For some reason the image of Angelo chasing after him flashed through my mind. "Oh I see…"

I finally get what's going on. "So you're going to have me pretend to be your girlfriend so she can stop obsessing over you?" I pointed to our hands that were entwined together. "Wouldn't that make her mad at me though?"

It was Zell and Leonhart's turn to laugh, since yet again I'm back to square one.

"That's not my problem from there." Leonhart answers before stepping in between Zell and me and pulling me behind him.

"Oh right- here are your keys." Zell handed me my keys before walking past us and heading towards the building.

I couldn't help but feel like I was going to mess things up since our roles are practically the opposite in reality.

The closer we got to the building the louder the music got. To bad I'm in this situation, or else it would of seemed like a cool party. I looked up at the building and notice the different colored lights flashing past the windows.

I watch as Zell takes one last look at us before causing the sliding doors to open in front of us and letting the loud music sound full blast.

The music wasn't the only thing that was exaggerating, but along with the different blazing colored lights. I couldn't even make out the true color of the room where we're at. Unfortunately I couldn't continue looking around since I was being pulled further into the room of crowded people.

I almost walked into Leonhart's back when he stopped in front of me without saying anything. "Would it kill you to give me a heads up before doing that?" I pulled his hand hard enough to make him look back at me.

I take the chance to look past him and notice a cute small girl with a crown that read princess. If I didn't know any better, I think this is Zell's sister Jill. I watched as her gold curls bounced when she sprang up from her seat and practically ran towards us.

I can't believe what I'm seeing. This girl is completely lost to this guy.

I turn to look up at Leonhart who seems annoyed already. Its like he's getting ready for Zell's sister to jump on him.

Wow. I can't believe I'm gonna admit this, but they're right.

"Squall! I knew you'd make it!" She didn't hesitate to take him into a hug. "Oh my God! Did you bring me a present! I told you not to!" I watched as she took him into a second hug.

This girl isn't going to waste any time now is she? And I could tell by the look on Leonhart's face that he wants me to step in.

I let out a sigh before continuing. "Hi happy birthday."

I watch as she let's go of Leonhart and gives me a curious look with her baby blue eyes.

"Uhmm… who are you?" She tilts her head as she wonders who I am.

Alright here goes…

"I'm Rinoa nice to meet you. I'm his girlfriend." I smiled at her while raising my hand that was entwined with Leonhart's, and point at it.

"What?" I watched as she made a more confused facial expression.

Me and Leonhart both glance at each other before looking back at her.

"But Squall's my boyfriend. You can't be his girlfriend. I am."

Leonhart rolled his eyes in return before pulling me closer to him.

"Jill, this is my girlfriend. I brought her with me today."

I swear, I think I just saw her shed a tear. I feel so bad for doing this.

I was about to reach for her but Leonhart reaches for my other hand and holds it back with his other hand. This caused Jill to grip her hands tighter on our present she's holding.

"Squall probably this wasn't the best idea." I commented from in front of him.

He looks at me a bit confused at first, but quickly got what I meant.

"Jill, if you want her to leave, then I'm leaving too."

Jill instantly shook her head. "No of course not! I don't want you to leave even if that means she's going to stay."

I haven't even said ten words to the girl and she already hates me. Lucky for Leonhart though, everything seems to be going as planned for him.

"I'm sorry Jill I didn't mean any harm, I just-"

"Stop!" She cuts me off before I finished off explaining.

I look over at Zell who's just shaking his head in disappointment.

I didn't try saying anything else, so I just watched as she stomped away with the present Leonhart gave her. Thankfully I didn't tell her I helped pick it out, because I think she would of thrown it back at me.

"Uh guys I don't really feel comfortable being here, since I know for a fact I'm not wanted here." I pouted as I looked at the floor.

"Hey I'm up to leaving as well, but unfortunately we can't leave yet." Leonhart explained to me as he released his hold on me but still continued holding onto my left hand. "She's watching us."

I was about to turn and look the same way Leonhart was, but he stops me from doing so.

"Don't be careless, she's specially watching you."

Damn talk about not being wanted here…man. I sigh as I start looking for a place to sit down. "Is it alright if we look for a place to sit? Or rather a place where I won't feel someone trying to stab me with their glare?"

Shortly after, we began walking around the empty dance floor and towards the back of the room where the music wasn't as loud. I'm not saying the music was bad or anything, now that I think about it… the music was actually pretty good. Nothing better than using up-beat tempo music to get the party started right?

Yeah… a party where I'm obviously not welcomed at because of someone!

I purposely tighten my grip on his hand, trying to see if he'd notice the difference. He doesn't even bother looking back at me, instead he pulls me in front of him and makes me slide into an empty booth before he did as well.

"What kind of boyfriend are you? You can't just go ahead and push me like that." I take the chance that he looked distracted and pull my hand out of his grip.

Zell was about to slide into the seat in front of us, but decides against it as he took out his phone from his pocket.

"Sorry guys, I'll catch you guys later. I'm waiting for someone."

Before me and Leonhart even got the chance to say anything, we noticed Zell already running towards the entrance.

No! I thought Zell was gonna make this less painful for me. Now I'm stuck with Leonhart again, but this time even more awkward.

"Hey."

I look over at Leonhart who's looking ahead instead of looking at me. "Yeah?"

"You do know I'm letting you call the shots right?" I raise my finger up about to protest but he cuts me off. "And just so you know, if you continue the way you are? I won't hesitate to take in charge."

"But I'm still in charge though right?"

"For now. Keep messing up and you won't be."

I have to take this advantage of this situation and think up of a way to get away from him. "Well then move, since I have to go to the ladies room." I pushed his shoulder signaling him to let me pass. I wait for him to slide out and stand up. I was about to slide out, but stop completely when I notice him extend his hand out and helping me up from the booth. "Thanks." I replied while smiling fully at him.

"Uh-yeah." He pauses as he looks over his shoulder and then back at me. "I meant your keys."

"What?" I glance down at his hand holding mine.

"Give me your keys."

Wow did he think I was going to make a break for it? That thought didn't even cross my mind, but now… I can't help but feel like that's the only option.

I instantly let go of his hand and take my keys out of my bag. I quickly toss him my keys and don't even bother looking back at him.

* * *

Before I knew it I was pushing through the swinging door of the ladies restroom.

The nerve!.. I huffed as I walked over towards the mirror and slam my hands onto the counter.

I look up at my reflection in the mirror while letting out a sigh at the same time. "Why do I feel bad?" I murmured to myself as I turned on one of the faucets.

After drying my hands and disposing of the paper towel, I feel my phone vibrate inside my bag. I quickly reach inside thinking its an incoming call, but end up reading the screen saying a have a new text message.

I sigh as I tap the screen and causing the message to open.

**Hey Rinny**

**Where are you?**

**Me, Quistis, and Irvine are heading over to Zell's** **party-hardy.**

**Letting you know if you want to go?**

I couldn't finish reading the rest of the message on my phone since I ended up losing my grip on it and watching it fall into the empty porcelain sink.

Before I even wondered what the rest of the text message said, I was already pulling the long steel handle on the door and quickly walking out. I barely manage to take a step outside before meeting Leonhart leaning against the wall in front of me. "What are you doing here?"

I watch as he leans off the wall instead. "I figured I'd come and find you before your friend, since she showed up with Irvine and Selphie a little while ago."

"You gotta be kidding me! They're already here?" Holy crap they arrived here sooner than I expected.

"Here." I look down at Leonhart's hand holding out my keys towards me.

"What? I thought you didn't trust me?" I cross my arms instead of accepting them. Damn… I guess he took that as a sign that I wasn't going to accept them since he puts them away into his back pocket.

I was about to grab onto his arm since he was starting to walk away, but we both stop when we notice Selphie and Quistis walking towards us. Luckily they haven't spotted us yet since they looked like they were too busy talking about something.

Without thinking I quickly grab Leonhart by the arm and pull him into the ladies room. I didn't think he would react the same way since he quickly takes over and pulls me by the arm and into the closest stall with him and sliding the lock on it. "Quick stand on top." I quickly whisper before pushing him towards the porcelain bowl.

He looked like he was about to say something, but stopped when we both hear the door open. Without struggling or making any noise, he manages to stand at the back end of it. I couldn't help but smile over the fact that he did what I told him.

What the… what's he smiling- before I knew it I was being pulled up onto the toilet as well.

The space in here is already small enough as it is, but this? I look down at Leonhart's hands holding onto my waist making sure I wouldn't fall back and blow our cover.

I instantly hold my breath when I hear Quistis' voice coming from where the mirror's at.

"Can you believe her?"

"I don't know, she hasn't replied to me either." I knew indeed by the sound of this voice that it was Selphie.

"Where the heck did she go off to? She totally owes me big time, since I had to cover for her when her mom got-"

I tighten my hold on Leonhart's arms when Quistis stops mid sentence then followed by some foot steps.

"What's the matter?" I hear Selphie ask followed by another set of foot steps.

"That's weird…"

"What is?"

"I could have sworn I saw someone walk in before us."

I completely hold my breath and lean my head onto Leonhart's chest when we see their shadows from underneath the stalls. I never thought I would be hiding like this. Specially from my best friend.

"Why don't you try calling her again?"

Holy crap! please don't let her call my phone now.

"I'll call her again when she replies to my text."

We both relax when we hear their footsteps walking back to the entrance and hearing the door being opened and then closing right after.

I couldn't help but laugh onto his chest as I couldn't believe we actually got away with it. When my laughing died down a bit, I notice his hold on my waist lessened.

I guess I'll take that as a sign to step down.

I was in the middle of taking the first step down, when I feel my heel that was holding my weight on top slip. I knew there was no other way but down, so I close my eyes and wait for the impact.

However something wasn't right about the fall though. Oh damn… I think I just pulled Leonhart down with me. But the worst part is, I think I landed on him after crashing through the stall door.

I peek one of my eyes open when I feel a grunt come from right under my nose. Wait what?

"Get off…" I hear him whisper from under me. I know I didn't say anything in between, but why did I feel my lower lip moving? Not only that but a sharp pain on the corner of my bottom lip.

I quickly open my eyes as I use both of my hands for support and pulling away from his face.

I immediately notice the fresh wound on his bottom lip, so I couldn't help but reach up and touch mine to see if I had one too. As soon as my fingers touched my lower lip, I quickly regret it, when I feel the same sharp pain. After looking at my two fingers and looking at the trace of blood on them, I knew I had the same cut as him.

Which means…I…we…

I look down at him since I'm still sitting up on top of him.

I watch as he does the same and checks his bottom lip. "Hey are you gonna just sit there and look at me or are you planning on getting off any time soon?" I glare at him since I noticed him tilt his head down towards me.

Instead of looking down at him, I look down at myself and notice the horrible position we were in. This so doesn't look right! Specially because I'm wearing a skirt.

I didn't hesitate to start getting up, but almost immediately freeze when I hear the door open on our right.

I instantly thought Quistis returned back for some reason. I try continuing getting up, but end up sitting down again causing him to grunt, and the person at the door to gasp.

We both looked up at the girl at the door with the princess crown on her head.

I was about to get up when I feel Leonhart's hand hold me down from the waist.

"Jill wait!" I yelled after her, but she was already turning around and running out the door.

I look down at Leonhart by the time we both hear the door shut.

"For reals now- get off." I hear him say as he lets go of my waist.

"Did it not hurt you to see that look in her face?" I shouted while getting up and walking over towards the counter.

"I don't care, as long as it worked to get her off my back." I hear him answer from behind me. I watch as he gets up slowly and leans up against the wall.

I have no idea how he does it? How can he do such things to other people and not care about them!

"You actually feel proud about breaking a girl's …heart?" I watch as the first tear rolls down my cheek in the mirror.

"You're actually making it sound like it was just me, while in reality you were part of it too."

I close my eyes in frustration and turn around so he couldn't see me through the mirror. "Yes. I did say I would help you, but not like this! I bet she thinks I'm some sort of slut that's use to doing these kinds of things, since she obviously got the wrong idea by the look she made!" I know my voice was getting shakier by each word, but I didn't care.

Unexpectedly, I hear water from the faucet behind me. I look over my shoulder and notice Leonhart wetting a paper towel under the running faucet.

I quickly step away towards the wall when I see him look up at me. I shut my eyes by the time I felt his hand pushing my chin up. I instantly jump when I feel the cool paper towel being dabbed on the cut on my lower lip.

I hate the fact that I'm crying in front of him right now.

"Don't move." He stops me from turning away. "I didn't think it was going to get out of hand okay."

I look up at his eyes and notice that he's actually being serious. I couldn't stop the next tear from falling down my left cheek. "I don't-"

I completely stop before saying anything in return, when I notice him lean in and press his lips up against the tear that was running down my cheek.

What did he..? I feel him take my hand out and place my keys in it.

I watch as he walks over towards the door and pulls the door open before stopping and looking back at me. "Consider us even."

I couldn't help but stand there looking at the door close behind him. I'm so confused and shocked at the same time, I don't know what to do.

But more importantly scared over the way my heart beat's racing.

Why is this happening?…

I glance over at my reflection in the mirror and notice the mark on my cheek.

A blood-stained kiss.

**

* * *

**

Okay, I went over this once and i think i did a pretty good job but...

but...

everytime i come back and check on my chapters I always find stupid mistakes, so I shouldn't be happy yet until i go over

**it again. **


	16. The consequences of lying

**I can't believe i just past the 100,000 words mark yay!**

**And so far i still feel like i have a longs way to go with this story. **

**Let me know if you see any mistakes. **

**

* * *

**

S

**quall's POV**

I didn't mean for things to go that far. Fuck! what's worse, is that it was my fault for getting her involved in the first place.

I know if Zell's sister decides to spread the word about what she saw last night, it wouldn't really affect me. But her… I just can't seem to forget the way her tears started to descend almost instantly. Which drives me to think-

"Man if you keep biting that thing it's only going to get worse." I look up at Irvine as he referred to me biting my lower lip.

I can't help it though, I sorta just keep going back to biting my lip without realizing it.

…Her lip was just as bad as mine though. Which reminds me- what was I thinking? Seriously… It's…. not like I felt sorry for her, but… something inside me acted before I even got the chance to stop myself from doing it.

Stupid pointless kiss!

"You're doing it again." I glance up at Irvine as he catches me biting my lower lip for a second time. "How'd you get that thing anyways?"

I notice both Irvine and Selphie stare me down while we waited at the docks with half of the students that were going to the Eastern Continent. "Irvine if I wanted to tell you, I would have said something by now." I respond as I glanced over my shoulder when I hear the teachers blowing their whistles trying to gather the students and convince them to stand in their corresponding lines.

I turn back to face Irvine when I see him smirking widely at me. "What's you're problem?" What the hell is this guy smiling about?

I watch as he tips his hat and leans towards me as he checked his sides to make sure no one else can hear him. "Another notch on the old belt huh?"

For hell am I having this conversation with him! "That's not-" I begin to protest, but he cuts me off.

"Nah nah… you don't have to lie Squall. We heard what happened yesterday at Jill's party."

I try not to seem surprised, but I still couldn't help but clench my teeth knowing I'm about to be correct about Zell's sister blabbing her fuckin' mouth. "Who told you this?" I cross my arms while glancing over at Selphie since she's running around taking pictures with her digital camera.

"Man… Jill was practically crying up a storm when we saw her." I watch him point at my lip as he catches me biting my lip yet again. "Uhh… anyways, we all asked her what was wrong, but she decided to tell Zell instead. So yeah, she didn't care if we heard or anything, since she practically yelled whatever was bugging her out loud… yeah loud enough for us and a few people to hear."

I reach up and pinch the bridge of my nose while shaking my head. Fucking shit! I can't believe she actually went and told everyone.

"-girlfriend?" I focus back into what Irvine's saying as soon as I feel his elbow pushing my side.

"What?"

"Don't need to play dumb now Squall."

"I didn't hear what you said, you moron." I push his arm back in return.

"Fine, like I said before, who's the girlfriend?" I take a step back puzzled about what he just said.

Wait, does that mean she didn't say it was Caraway? If that's so, then that means only me and Zell know? "Jill didn't say who was with me?"

"She said she didn't know her name, but she did manage to say that the chick was your girlfriend."

A wave of relief hits me as soon as I hear that. I turn around so that Irvine doesn't see me chuckle, but I get caught off guard when Selphie pulls me down to her level and snaps a picture.

"Ha gotcha!" She immediately let's go of me, I turn around just in time to see her run behind Irvine. "Aww… Squall you should take pictures more often, the cameras love you." I notice her wink at me at the same time.

"Irvine you better-" I start saying from behind my clenched teeth, but get cut off.

"I know already." He easily waves me off and turns around to look at Selphie. "Selphie you--"

Selphie on the other hand, didn't miss the chance to get a picture up close of Irvine. "Gotcha too!"

"No Selph you can't-"

"Move along kids." We turn around and notice the teachers walking towards us. "The ships are about to dock any minute now. So get in your lines."

I'm guessing they're close to being right, since the ships did look closer now.

"What section do you guys need to be?" one of the Instructors asked as he stopped next to me and in front of Irvine and Selphie.

"North-East."

"What about you?" He directs his question towards me, as he writes down something on his clipboard.

"Mid-East." Plain and simple.

"Well then, I suggest you get going." He jabs his pen onto my chest. "Since your ship is already boarding students."

This freakin' old man doesn't even let me say anything, he just grips my right shoulder and pulls me away from Irvine and Selphie.

I do manage to look over my shoulder when I hear Irvine calling after me.

"Call us when you get on Gears!"

Of everything he could have said, he settles with Gears? Really?…

I nod back in return before turning around, and getting close to the ship I'm assigned to board.

"Hey Squall!" I look back and notice Selphie calling me this time. "Thanks for the pic!"

I shake my head for not dealing with the picture she now had. Fucking shit!

**

* * *

**

Rinoa's POV

_7:oo am_

"Rinoa get out of the car!"

"No! I can't!" I grip my steering wheel tighter.

I glance at Quistis knocking on my window again. "We have ten minutes, come on." She reaches for the handle again, but it's still locked.

"Why are you acting this way?" I watch Quistis lean back and stand up straight before crossing her arms.

"I can't tell you!" I shout back from inside my car.

"And why not? You've always told me everything. Why this all of a sudden?"

Because I know if I told her what happened yesterday. I wouldn't hear the end of it.

I sigh before giving up and unlocking my door. I slowly reach for the handle and push the door open.

"About time." I hear Quistis sigh from beside me. "Now tell me, what's wrong?"

I don't respond while swinging my bag over my shoulder and walking past her and towards the school. In return, I notice Quistis wasn't going to push it anymore, since I just watched her walk past me in a faster pace.

Damn I think I just pissed her off again.

* * *

"Hey Rinoa can you pass the Ketchup?" I notice Zell trying to reach from beside me.

"Uh yeah… here." I hand him the ketchup before going back to the staring contest I was having with my food.

"You gonna eat that?"

I didn't even get the chance to answer, I notice Almasy reach for my food and take the chicken sandwich.

I can't believe I have to sit at the same table as him. I glance over at Quistis sitting next to him and I watch as she looks away and avoids my gaze.

"So I heard about Leonhart at your sister's party."

Of all the topics Almasy could have chosen from, he settles with this? Really…

I quickly turn my attention towards Almasy as he took a bite from my stolen chicken sandwich.

"Uh- what are you talking about?" Zell asked while trying to keep his cool. I on the other hand had to hold back the urge on slapping him on the back of the head.

"Don't give me that crap, I didn't have to be there to hear about Leonhart's public joy ride at the party."

"What!" We all turn to look at Quistis as she slammed her hands onto the table.

I automatically notice Zell's look of concern towards me. Almasy immediately catches on and starts examining my lower lip from across the table.

"Holly Crap, don't tell me you're the-"

"No of course not!" I shout back instantly. I look down at my hands on my lap as I feel my knees start to buckle from underneath the table. His smirk only grew wider in return.

"Really then, why do you have a matching lip like his?"

I roll my eyes and sigh trying to play it cool, but more likely I was trying to buy me some time to think up of an excuse.

Oh I got it!

"If you need to know. I got this…" I reach up and point at my lower lip. "When I was walking past the lockers and didn't notice the locker in front of my was being pulled opened…so-I kinda sorta walked into it." I scratch the back of my head and try letting out a fake giggle, anything to sound more convincing.

Quistis lets out a small giggle from in between the diet coke and her lips. Shortly after Zell joins in, but I'm guessing he's only pretending so Almasy doesn't doubt my excuse.

I glance back at Almasy as he placed the half eaten sandwich back on his tray and lean his elbows on the table before looking at me directly as though trying to figure out if I was telling the truth or not.

"You're lucky Leonhart left today in the morning or else people would have connected the dots without asking."

I swear if I would have been standing right now, my legs would have given out because I got the feeling like he wasn't buying my excuse. I glare back in return without saying anything while trying to keep my cool.

"You swear like that'll make a difference." I hear Zell answer from my side. "Come on Rinoa, we don't have to put up with him." I look over towards his direction and notice he was already standing up.

I don't know what drove me to do this, but I actually ended up standing up and joining him at another table. We only moved a couple of tables down from where we were. "Um… Zell why did you-"

"Tell me the truth."

"Wha-"

"You know what I mean."

Is he talking about the thing that happened yesterday?

"What happened between you and Leonhart?"

I was taken aback over the fact that he sounded so serious. But mostly shocked because he didn't know what to believe.

I let out a sigh before getting myself ready to explain. "Zell nothing happened."

"Really now?" He clicks his tongue from behind his teeth and looks over his shoulder making sure no one was listening in. "So what my sister saw yesterday was all in her head? Come on Rinoa- I'm not stupid."

"What do you want me to say Zell? I know nothing-"

"Then tell me why my sister said all those things!" I flinch from the sudden raise of his voice.

How does he expect me to explain if he's already shouting at me. There's no way I'm explaining anything.

I cross my arms and look away giving him the idea that I wasn't going to explain anything.

"Fine then." I slightly turn to look at him when I notice him moving around. "You know I was actually giving you a chance to give me your side of the story before calling him, but now…" I watch him take out his phone. "I guess I have no choice but to call him and ask him instead."

"Wait Zell don't!" I quickly try reaching from across the table, but he just leans away with his phone in his hand.

"Then tell me." He threatened me with his finger an inch away from the call button.

"Fine okay, I will." I give in before getting up and walking to his side of the table and sitting next to him.

"Okay where do I start?"

"Get to the point."

"Geez I will, just let me try to make this short." I glance over my right and left shoulder before continuing. "Okay you know how Selphie and Quistis showed up last night at the party?" I watch him nod in response. "Well I was in the ladies room at the time, but when I was getting ready to return to the table where I left Leonhart, he… was surprisingly waiting for me right outside the ladies room. And I certainly wasn't expecting Selphie and Quistis to be walking towards us, so I panicked." I shrug my shoulder as I looked over to see if he got what I meant.

"So how does any of this have anything to do with what my sister saw?"

"Damn it Zell I'm getting there! Ahem… well then where was I?" I look up as I rest my chin on my propped up arm.

"You panicking and-"

"Oh right! Well then…so like I said, I panicked and without thinking I pulled Leonhart into the ladies room with me. So we both ended up hiding inside one of the stalls until Selphie and Quistis walked in and out of the restroom." I pause trying to think up of a way to say this next part carefully without giving him any wrong ideas. "When they finally left we thought the close was clear, so we decided to step down from where we were standing, but I kinda sorta… lost my footing. Let alone bringing him down with me without realizing it, until I was laying on top of him." I take the chance and point at my lower lip. "That's where I got this. Uh anyways… when I noticed the horrible way I was sitting on top of him, I quickly try to get up but completely freeze when we both hear the door open."

"And that's when my sister walked in on you guys?"

"Yup." I nod at the same time. "Seriously Zell for some reason I was so scared when I thought the person at the door might have been Quistis, but when I realized I was looking up at your sister instead, it shocked me even more. I don't know what happened but the look on your sister's face caused me to quickly drop down on Leonhart into the position we were before. Which umm…was a bad idea."

I look up at Zell and notice him giving me that look of go-on-finish-what-you're-trying-to-say look. So I guess I have no choice...

I notice myself sigh before continuing again. "Well since I practically sat down on him way too fast and causing him to groan, it sorta looked like… um sounded like…"

I begin twisting my fingers in anyways possible as I tried dealing with the awkwardness. But I surprisingly look up, when I hear him laughing. Really laughing!

"Damn no wonder my sister got the wrong idea!" He pushes my arm. "Damn you guys sure know how to pretend right?"

I watch him wipe a tear away from laughing too hard.

"Shhh… people are staring." I pull him down close to the table by his arm. I quickly look over my shoulder and wait till everyone went back to whatever they were doing before continuing in a hush tone. "It was his fault though! He held onto me even though he knew your sister was watching." I huffed as I crossed my arms.

"And I could see why." I instantly look over at Zell not believing the way he's siding with Leonhart's action. "Well I mean… since you guys were already in that position, why not milk it? Specially since the person you guys were trying to convince in the first place was having a front row show right?" I stick my tongue out at him since he immediately starts going into another round of laughter.

I slap his shoulder at the same time the bell rings. "Geez Zell no wonder you're friends with the guy." I roll my eyes at him before getting up and walking over towards the trash bins and disposing my tray.

"Come on Rinoa don't be that way." I hear Zell call over from the table but I decide to ignore him instead.

He wanted to know the truth so now he has it.

* * *

"Rinoa sweetie… do you need help packing?"

"Uh yeah mom. Can you get anything from the dresser while I take a quick shower?" I kicked off my heels in the closet while struggling with the hair tie in my hair. "I'll pick out everything else from the closet after."

After stepping out of the shower and dressing into a red tang-top and blue jeans, I clip my hair back the way Quistis does whenever she doesn't want to have her hair down.

When I walk back into the room, I notice my mom already had two duffle bags fully packed on my bed. "Wow mom you work fast."

I take the chance and take out a traveling bag from my closet, since I still had it there from the first time I unpacked.

"How long is this trip going to be again?" I look over my shoulder as I rolled the bag into my room.

I feel kind of bad that I planned this whole trip without my mom's consent. I mean… I just got here and now I'm leaving again. "We get back on the second of October or something." I answered while heaving the heavy bag on top of the bed.

"Sweetie?" I look over towards my mom when I feel her sit down on the bed shortly after I did.

"Mom?"

"Are you sure you want to leave so soon-you just got here?"

I know where she's going with this. "Mom it's not like its going to be forever. It's not even a whole month. I'll be back home before you know it- I promise." I climb on top of the bed and slide myself over to her side and try to reassure her with a hug. She holds me in her arms in return without saying anything.

After a few seconds I feel her pull away from me. I wait as she pushes a loose hair strand behind my ear.

"Before I forget, I got you something." I look up at curiously wondering what it might be.

"Really?"

"Yes, so while I go and get this, I want you to continue packing." I watch her stand up from my bed and walk over towards the door.

I guess I have no choice but to pack the last few bags until she returns.

* * *

"Come on zipper… you're almost there-fine!" I slide on top of my bed before jumping on top of the bag and sitting on it. "There! Much better." I jump off the bag and off the bed at the same time I see my mom waiting by the door.

"Took you a while to notice me standing here."

I sigh instead and twirl a loose hair strand without noticing myself biting my lower lip.

"Rinoa come here."

Shoot! I wasn't suppose to bit it! I try hiding my lower lip under my upper lip as I walked over to her. But I guess she's not going to ignore it, since she's reaching up for my lower lip and tilting my head at an angle inspecting the cut on my lip.

"Rinoa what happened to you?"

"Mom…" I signed getting annoyed over it. "I fell okay?"

I pull away from her and try busying myself with the bags on the bed.

"If you say so." I look back towards her and notice her handing me a small sky blue gift bag with white decoration paper folded creatively inside.

"Aww mom…" I was about to reach for it, but she pulls it away.

"Not until you get to Deling tomorrow."

"What! So I can't open it till tomorrow?"

"Yes, so you can have something else to look forward too. Promise me you won't open it until then."

"Okay mom you have my word." She finally lets me grab hold of the present.

"Rinoa can I ask you one last thing?"

"Yeah mom, what is it?"

"Do you mind telling me where Quistis is? I haven't seen her since this morning."

I try holding back from rolling my eyes in front of her. "She's out with a friend. She didn't tell me where she was going, but she mentioned something about coming home around the afternoon so…" I trailed off while placing the gift inside one of the bags.

I take the chance that I'm not facing my mom and roll my eyes. I don't get Quistis anymore-really. I mean… she totally ditched me over Almasy. Okay-yes I do get the whole I-won't-be-seeing-you-for-a-month-thing, but seriously spending the whole day with him isn't going to change anything. She's still going to have to say goodbye….

Well at least she gets the chance to right?

I couldn't help but go back to biting my lower lip. I instantly feel my cheeks getting warmer while I briefly remembered what happened yesterday.

I snap back out of my thoughts when I feel my mom place her hands on my shoulders from behind.

"Rinoa sweetie are you okay?" I glance over my shoulder as she peered over to look at me.

I quickly skip away while placing my hands behind me. "Uh-yeah mom. I'm just wondering umm… when Quistis is coming back that's all." I laugh lightly trying to sound more convincing.

She gently smiles in return before walking towards the door. "Okay then, I'll just let you finish packing. Call me if you need help with anything. I'll be down stairs."

"Thanks mom." I manage to say before watching her walk out of my room and closing the door behind her.

The moment I realize I'm alone again in my room, I couldn't help but reach for the closest pillow on my bed and throwing it across the room, hitting my bathroom door.

"The whole day he's been haunting me!" I huffed as I fell back onto my bed. And here I go again biting my lower lip. "Stop it Rinoa!" I reach behind my head and pull out another pillow before covering my face with it. "I hate him so…!" I muffled from underneath the pillow. Why does he always do this? What's more scary is that the more I think about it, the more confuse I get.

I couldn't help but place my hand over the cheek he pressed his lips against.

I definitely don't need a mirror to see that I'm blushing madly right now. For some reason my hand went from my cheek, down to the wound on my lower lip.

"If I think about it, this would be the second time our lips-NO!" I quickly shoot up into a sitting position while resting the pillow on my lap.

I jump in surprise when I hear a bark coming from underneath my bed. "Angelo?" I take the chance and lay down on my stomach, and sliding off enough of my bed allowing me to see under." Come're boy."

I didn't have to wait long for him to listen to me and come running towards me with his tail wagging. I position myself so I can get a hold of him without dropping him and pulling him on the bed. "Hey how come you didn't help me pack?" I push his nose down.

This reminds me, I won't be seeing Angelo for the month either. I couldn't help but pout as I reached over and petted him. "Aww… I'll miss you boy." I decide after a few seconds to pull him into my arms before curling my legs up and staying that way for a while. Surprisingly he didn't struggle to get out of my arms like he usually did. I move slowly to look over at him and notice he has his eyes closed. "He's asleep?" I whispered as I laid back down carefully without waking him up. I guess sleeping was contagious since I just caught myself yawning. Slowly my eyes kept dropping little by little until finally giving in and letting myself drift into a nap.

* * *

"Rinoa wake up." I couldn't help but stir since someone was dabbing their finger on my arm.

"Wha…" I groaned as I turned away and faced the other way.

"Come on Rinoa wake up, you have to hear what happened to me today."

By this time, I was awake enough to barely make out the words Quistis was saying.

"Rinoa, I'm going to count to ten and if you don't sit up by them, I'm going to slap the hell out of your leg it won't-"

Before she had the chance to finish, I quickly shoot up into a sitting position. "I'm up!"

"That's what I thought." She smiles at me as she took the chance I looked distracted and pushed my forehead with her right index finger.

"What time is it?" I asked as I covered my yawn from behind my hand.

"Close to seven thirty." She flips her hair behind her shoulder. "Are you going to let me tell you about my day or not?"

"Yeah, go for it." I sigh as I grabbed a pillow and held it in my arms.

"Well you know how I went out to hangout with Seifer today?" She waits for me to say something, so I force myself to nod and look up at her. "Well guess what?"

I try holding the urge of rolling my eyes, since all she was talking about was Almasy. "What?"

"He asked if I wanted to go watch him play in Galbadia's homecoming football game, since he's going to be playing!"

The last thing I need is to see Almasy, while I'm away.

"Rinoa?" I stay silent as I rested my chin on the pillow in my arms. "You're not happy about this are you?"

I slightly shrug letting her know I'm not as ecstatic as she thought I'd be.

"Why can't you just let things go?" Quistis says before placing her hands on her hips.

What the heck- where the hell is she getting this all of a sudden. She knows I have a reason to be angry at Almasy. For hell, she should know better than to stand up for him in front of me.

I couldn't help but toss the pillow I was holding aside, and stand up next to her after getting of my bed. "Quistis, I don't know what Almasy has been telling you, but you're acting like he did nothing to me in the first place."

I purposely mocked her pose as I crossed my arms and leaned my weight on my right side.

"Rinoa that was a long time ago-"

"It just happened last week!"

I can't believe this! Is Quistis really standing up for this guy? I couldn't help but sigh.

"You swear like he's the only one picking on you Rinoa, what about Zell? he was there too, and you managed to forgive him the very next day. What do you say about that?"

"HELLO… the guy actually came and apologized to me, duh-" I notice Quistis take a step back. "And plus, Almasy was the one that convinced him in the first place."

"It wasn't Seifer's idea, it was Squall's since he-"

"You're such a liar! I know for a fact that Squall wasn't the one who told him to do it. You know this," I point directly at her. "Since Almasy had the bruise on his face for the past week."

I started getting self conscious over the fact that she's still standing up for him instead of staying on my side. I mean-by the looks of it, she's ready to spit out flames any second.

"Since when the hell did you start calling Leonhart by his first name?"

I completely feel the step that I had one-upped her collapse underneath me. Shoot… now that I think about it, I did say his name instead of his last name.

"Let me remind you." She walks up to me, making me back up to my bed and forcing me to sit down. "Weren't you the one crying about wanting to go back to Deling because of him? Because of the way he treated you?"

"Stop it." I whisper while reaching up and covering my ears.

"The way he humiliated you by telling you to lick his cheek."

"Stop!" I yell as I turned away.

"The way he claimed you as a price and branded you as a slut at Zell's party!"

My eyes widen in shock. How did she-

"Yeah Seifer told me. That lip thing? Come on Rinoa, you swear like I'm stupid not to notice."

I couldn't help but bite my lip and turn away trying to hide my swelling eyes.

"Aww are you gonna cry?" She leans down and tries to see through my hair that's covering my eyes. "How do you think I felt, when I heard this from somebody else? My friend- my best friend! The one that's always told me everything no matter what! Keeps something as big as this. What do you think went through my mind when I heard this? Huh-"

"Get out." I threaten in a low tone.

"what?"

"Get out!" I yelled as loud as I could while covering my ears and bending down resting my head on my knees.

I don't care if anyone in the house heard me. I know they did since I heard my echo ring down the hall and in my room.

I didn't bother looking at Quistis as she stormed out of my room.

I don't care if I never talk to her again. She went way above and beyond the line! And all this was because she stood up for him.

Seifer Almasy.

She sided with him without considering me, so I did the same and stood up for Leonhart.

I look up when I hear the door to her bedroom slam shut.

I quickly wipe the few tears that managed to escape, and hold in the remaining tears. This isn't worth me crying about.

Definitely not for a person who doesn't deserve them.

Hell with all of this! If that's the way Quistis wants to end our friendship.

FINE WITH ME.

**

* * *

**

I know shorter than the usual right?

**Anyways I was wondering if i should make Rinoa go to Seifer's Football game in Galbadia because of the way she has to be a cheerleader and cheer along the sides of the Deling High side.**

**Since Galbadia's homecoming game is going to be against Deling.**

**Should i include that or no?**


	17. My flips and falls

**Okay in this chapter I used some brands and names. So I have to say the disclaimer. **

**I don't own -repeat- don't own any of the brands or logos I meantion in this story/ meaning chapter.**

**Oh which by the way I meantion the name Madain Sari as a brand, which in reality is a place in the Final Fantasy IX series. **

**I thought it fit nicely since I'm going to be mentioning Garnet's family, since Rinoa will be living in her house for the month.**

**Other than that...**

**ENJOY**

**

* * *

**

Rinoa's POV

For a first day back at Deling? Surprisingly it wasn't so bad. Sure, the whole Quistis being a total you-know-what isn't going away, but I'm not going to throw away my whole month just because of her right?

"Here it is!" Finally. I couldn't find her locker anywhere.

I look down at the small slip in my hand with her combination. I know I was suppose to get into her locker earlier, but I didn't get the chance, since as soon as we arrived on the ships, we came straight to school. Which reminds me of the horrible unpacking I'm going to have to take care of once I reach Garnet's house. "Man…"

I sigh before finally popping the locker open. I slightly shake my head as I notice how she has the interior of her locker decorated. "Typical." I reach into the yellow embezzled locker and pull out her gym bag. And of course I should of seen this coming too. I stop and scan the bag around since it too was covered in different colored glamour bezels.

I quickly unzip my gym bag and switch my belongings into her empty one.

Shutting the locker after swapping my belongings into her gym bag, I finally made my way towards the gym where I'm suppose to meet the rest of the squad.

* * *

"Everyone?" The perky ash-brunette motioned to the group as I approached. "This is Rinoa Caraway. I know most of you already know her, but she's going to be replacing Garnet for the rest of the month."

Surprisingly I did recognize most of the cheerleaders, so I waved back at them on the bleachers.

"Okay Rinoa, have you ever been a cheerleader?" She clapped her hands while beaming her perky smile at me.

I couldn't help but giggle. "Come on Ritsia, you know I've never cheered before." I said to her as I walked over towards the bleachers and sat at the bottom row.

Ritsia has always been a cheerleader, even before high school. Her mom being a dance instructor for professional dance teams, sort of influences her too.

"Well how would I know? I stopped going over to your place once we entered high school." She winks at me with her hazel brown eyes.

I couldn't help but cross my arms and pout at her. "Well I'm here now aren't I? What do I have to do?"

I watch as she hops once and claps her hands together. "Everyone, assume your basic positions and go over our new routine." She points over at the other side of the gym, and then at me. "Rinoa, you're coming with me-oh and…" She looks up towards the top of the bleachers. "Zone, Watts, follow me too."

I look over my shoulder and notice two guys on the highest row stand up. I might as well stand up too right?

But first, I stay seated while going through my gym bag and taking out my water bottle, just incase I'll be needing it later.

"Alright Rinoa, this is Zone." She points to the guy on her left with short dark brown hair and a blue muscle shirt. "And this is Watts." She points to her right this time. He has longer hair but pulled back in a blue bandana. He wore a muscle shirt too, but his was a faded yellow. "They are going to help you with your tumbling."

"What!" I shoot up from my seat and watch them exchange glances. "You expect me to do flips already? I thought you were just going to teach me a routine and that was it." I stomp over towards them.

"Don't sweat it, its really easy. The longest it can take you is probably a week-tops."

Shoot I don't know what kind of cheer squad she's running here, but this definitely isn't going to be easy. I sigh before nodding my head in defeat.

"Okay Zone, Watts…" She looks at both of them. "Make sure she doesn't fall too hard." And just like that she walks towards me then past me followed by sitting on the spot I was earlier.

"What about you?" I ask her as I walked towards Zone and Watts.

She simply giggles before answering my question. "Don't worry I'll be watching you three from over here. And as for my team? They can handle themselves." She easily waves off.

"Ritsia, you haven't changed a bit."

"Nice to know you still remember me." She giggles.

I couldn't help but join her laughing. I am in for one hell of a month now aren't I?

_

* * *

_

**5:00pm**

Three whole hours of falling constantly. Sure Zone and Watts made sure I didn't fall on my head, but that didn't stop the falling.

I sat as I waited for Garnet's ride to arrive.

"Ow…ow…ow." I whimpered out loud as I yawned. A nap sounds so good right now, no kidding.

The driver didn't take long to get there since it felt like I only got to have a minute of sitting down, before being guided into the car. Inside the car a lady with jet-black hair sat at the left.

"Rinoa correct?"

"Yes ma'am." I extend my hand and wait for her to shake it.

"Jane, nice to meet you." She responded while taking my hand in hers.

Jane didn't look any older than my mom, actually she might even be younger. By the way her hair falls elegantly over her shoulders, I'm guessing it's about the same length as mine. I couldn't really see her eyes because of the sunglasses but-

"I hope you know as of now, I will treat you as though were my daughter." She smiles at me, as she lets go of my hand. "And I'm hoping your mother will do the same with my daughter."

I instantly nod my head. "Of course she will!" She giggles in return.

"So since we have that pointed out, lets start with rules."

I try holding back the urge from pouting my lips, before looking back up at her again.

"No getting into trouble at school. You will always be getting to school twenty minutes earlier. Must be home by seven, that's your curfew by the way. Homework must be done by nine. And lights out at ten." She pointed out every rule with her fingers.

I sigh instead replacing the urge to complain. "So then what CAN I do?"

Wow, I'm surprised I actually got her thinking, since she's trying to come up with something by the looks of it.

"Just don't do anything that might harm you or come with consequences." She answers while folding her hands gently on her lap.

Shoot and I thought my parents were uptight.

* * *

Garnet's house was surprisingly in the same boulevard as my dad's house, but just a couple of houses away. The car soon comes to a stop after we past her gates, since the driveway wasn't so far as to drive up. After the driver helps Jane out he comes around and helps me out next.

"Rinoa, your bags came in around noon, so we settled them in the guest room on the second floor." I watch as she walks around the car and towards me. "Do you need any help unpacking?"

"Well… I am sore from cheer practice." I massage the part between my neck and my shoulder. "But I'm going to see if I can handle it own my own."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." I answer before being led up towards the house.

I don't know whether I entered Garnet's actual home, or a castle from the medieval times. Everything was so….so… elegant?

What kind of family are these people? I mean the house looks normal from the outside, but the inside? Totally a different story. I do admit that this house is actually a smaller version of my dad's house.

I stop observing the house and focus on the maid walking up to me.

"Would you like any help with your belongings?"

I quickly shake my head. "No thanks, but if I can have someone lead me to the guest room where my things-"

"Of course, right this way." She cuts me off, while heading up the stairs.

I start to follow up the stairs, while wincing every step because of my sore legs. I couldn't help but glance back and forth the antiques as we walked by.

"Are you sure you won't be needing any help?" I look over at the maid standing by the door that I guessed was the door to the room I'll be staying in.

"I'm sure I can handle it, but if anything I'll let you know." I stop in front of her.

She gently nods before walking back down the hallway we just came from.

Okay I'm confused. This house is really trippy. I couldn't believe I was standing inside a modern room. The wall color was no longer red, but a soft yellow. I don't know why but I was expecting a canapé bed like the ones they used in castles, but surprisingly the bed was a normal queen size bed. The dressers and bedrest all matched since they all resembled the same wooden pattern of a crown. And the flat screen across the bed was about the same size as the one in my room.

I close the door as I walked over towards the bed where my bags are. I reach into a random bag and take out the first change of clothes that I get my hands on. A soft-purple strap shirt with white shorts.

Nothing better than a relaxing shower before unpacking right?

* * *

I step out of the restroom while drying my hair with a towel. I push the hair out of the front of my eyes while sitting up on the bed. I guess I'll settle with fitting all my clothes in the big dresser instead of the two smaller ones. I toss the soft blue towel to the side of the bed as I reach for the first bag. I ended up going with the same bag I opened earlier, and took care of that one first. Next I decided to deal with the big luggage bag to get it out of the way once and for all.

I sigh as I finished placing the last blouse from the now empty luggage bag and pushed it aside. I whince when i unfold my legs from beneath me before walking over towards the last two duffle bags.

As soon as I opened one of them I spot the baby blue present bag. "Oh my God! I totally forgot." I reach in and take out the bag. I instantly remember the upset look on my mom's face, since she didn't want me to leave. "Awe…"

I pout as I looked inside the bag and take out what's inside. I couldn't believe it, I got the new Kodak Share digital camera. That's so cool!

That means I can take pictures and send them to Selphie or even mom!

I was about to open the package, but hold the temptation after looking down at my remaining luggage. "Two more bags, and it's over." I convince myself and reach for the one I took the present out of. I carry the bag over towards the dresser and kneel down while placing the bag on the floor beside me. I take out the first piece of clothing, and notice it quite large. "I don't remember packing this?" I look at the clothing curiously as I unfolded it, and hold it out.

"How did this get in here?" Holly crap, I was indeed holding out Leonhart's black hoodie in front of me. The next thought that rushed to me was my mom. Now that remember, I did tell her to pack everything she saw in my dresser, but I guess she thought I meant the whole thing.

I neatly fold the sweater in my arms before placing it on my lap. I'll worry about it after I'm done unpacking.

* * *

I flop back on my new bed with the sweater in my arms. I instantly panic and quickly shoot up into a sitting position on the bed, as the faint scent of his cologne made my heart skip a beat.

I try ignoring the feeling by focusing on my mom's present. Without hesitating, I undue the package the camera is stored in and pull it out of its protective case.

I swear I tried going over the instructions, but I couldn't help but learn the ways of it by going through it myself.

Surprisingly it was rather easy, since I found myself shuffling back and forth between menus.

I accidentally snap a picture and flash the light at the same time I hear the door to the bedroom click open.

I look over and see Jane holding a plate of sugar cookies and a blue-black glass that wouldn't let me make out what it had inside.

"I was wondering if you needed a break." I watch as she walks towards me and sits down next to me.

"Actually, I just finished with everything." I smile at her, while placing the camera on top of its box and reaching for the glass cup. "Finally." I add.

"You must be exhausted over your first day."

I nod at her since I was curiously looking inside the cup wondering what was inside.

"Hope you like chocolate milk." I look up at her and notice her tilting the plate towards me.

"Thanks." I reply as I happily took a cookie in return.

"So is that a present from your mom?" I follow her gaze and notice her looking at the camera.

"Yup, she didn't let me open it until now." I giggle before taking a sip from the chocolate milk. I reach for the camera and hand it to her.

I wait as she placed the plate of cookies on the night stand and reaching for the camera after.

"Wow this IS a nice camera." I nod in response. "What about that?"

I look over and see what she's pointing at and notice her pointing at Leonhart's hoodie.

"This?" I grab it and hand it to her so she can get a better look.

I curiously watch as she observes the sweater from it's sleeves to it's collar then down the zipper.

"I knew it! Here it is." She points at the bottom left hem where the zipper ends.

"What is?" I couldn't help but lean over and try to get a better look.

"You see this small emblem here?" She points at a small diamond shaped stone with wings coming out of it. "That's the signature logo of my company."

"Really?" I look intriguingly at her, as she rubbed the emblem with her thumb. "Then that means-"

"Yup, I own the Madain Sari brand."

I couldn't hide my surprised look. "Wow."

"Is this yours?"

I don't know whether I should lie and tell her its mine or-

"The reason why I'm interested is because this sweater was custom made." I tilt my head a little letting her know I needed more information to follow. "Well you see, my company ran a promo for a couple of months about designing your own piece of clothing at a suitable price. And in this case, this sweater was indeed one of them."

So what, is she saying Leonhart had this custom made to his liking?

"And with the features added into this piece." I wait for her to continue what she's saying while watching her observe every end of the sweater again. "Definitely defined taste. This person definitely knew what they wanted." She looks back at me and hands me Leonhart's hoodie.

I take it in one hand while handing her the now empty cup in return.

I couldn't help but examine the sweater as well. I mean at first the sweater looked like any other black hoodie. Sure, the fabric does seem more stronger than a high quality jean jacket. However, I did just notice the small unique detail the sweater has. Like for instance, the zipper was actually outlined with a thin white line going up the sides of it. The sleeve cuffs were a dark grey, the same color of the hood but also outlined with the thin white line. And the whole sweater was threaded with the same dark grey color from the cuffs and the hood.

I stop and squint my eyes when I notice a small zipper line that went around the base of the hood that connected to the collar. "Does this come off?" I ask looking up at Jane.

"Let's see…" She leans over and looks down at where I'm pointing at. I watch as she takes the sweater away and unzipping the hood off making it a jacket. "Neat huh?"

"Totally." I couldn't help but smile as she handed me the jacket.

"Indeed a nice piece. Does it belong to one of your friends?"

"Well…" I begin to say, but end up nodding my head.

"Okay since it's not yours, then I can't ask this from you, but…" She reaches over and runs her thumb over the emblem again. "If you want, you can contact your friend and tell him to contact me, that is whether he's interested on selling his piece and having his share of the profits."

"Wow really!" I sit up straight while holding the jacket tighter. "Does that mean he can sell you his design of the jacket and you have can have it made and sold like in your clothing line?"

"That about sums it up." She neatly crosses her legs and gently places her hands on her lap. "Oh and one last thing. He also gets to name the piece since he designed it."

Wow neat! I didn't know Leonhart had this made to his liking. I mean the brand itself is pretty pricey, but having his own jacket made by custom, is really something. "I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you. I would really appreciate it." I watch her stand up with the cup and plate in her hands. "Well now, I'll let you get some rest before homework. Call if you need anything okay?"

I nod as I followed her figure towards the door and closing it as she walked past it and down the hall.

I couldn't help but feel a little guilty of keeping Leonhart's sweater for this long. I bet this one's his favorite. Since he DID design it.

Well no use worrying about it since he is like thousands of miles away, so let's not worry about that now Rinoa.

I walk over towards where I dropped my bag next to the closet, and decide to deal with homework first. The faster I get this done, the sooner I get to take a long nap.

(Sigh)…

* * *

Throughout the whole week it was nothing but school and cheerleading. It took me until Thursday to learn how to balance on my arms without Zone and Watts support. And now, I think I'm actually landing the back flip handspring correctly.

"Did you guys see that!" I cheered as I ran over to Zone and Watts and gave them high fives.

"See that wasn't so hard was it?" Zone stepped up and pushed my shoulder playfully.

"Nope!" I return the gesture and push his shoulder back playfully. "Now Ritsia will finally get off my back."

"What about me?"

I look over my shoulder and notice her walking towards me.I quickly reach up and cover my mouth. Oops…

"So I just saw you land the back handspring." I nod happily in return. "Well, I usually don't allow anyone to interrupt practice but… since you did manage to pull off what I asked you for, I'll let it slide." I watch her point towards the back gym doors and couldn't believe who was waiting there for me.

"Does that mean I could-"

"Yes, now go before I change my mind."

"Yay!" I quickly hug her before running past her and waving at Tifa as I ran towards her.

I watch her wave back in return. "Hi Rinoa, how are you?"

"I'm good, what about you?"

We had walked over and sat at the bleachers where we finally had the chance to talk.

"So how come I don't see you at lunch?" She asks me while watching the cheerleading team practice.

I try choosing my words carefully. "It's not that I don't want to hangout with you-"

"It's because of Quistis right?" I look down at my tennis shoes, averting her eyes. "She told me what happened."

I couldn't help biting my lower lip where the wound used to be. Did Quistis pull off such a bitchy move as to tell Tifa about what happened? I tightened my hands into fist, since I was getting agitated for some reason.

I relax my voice with a sigh before getting ready to explain. "What exactly did she tell you?"

I wait for her to answer, since she looked amused over the fact that one of the cheerleaders was close to falling. I couldn't help but giggle when I see Ritsia trying to scold the squad.

"She said she's mad at you because you don't approve of the guy she's talking to."

I instantly roll my eyes. "Oh really? So she must have told you why I don't, correct?"

"Not really." She shakes her head. "She just told me that he was a bit harsh on you in the beginning, that's all-"

"A bit?" I couldn't help but stand up. "He's one of the reasons why I had such a crappy time in Balamb! She couldn't have just-"

Tifa stops me from my rampaging any further, as she pulled me back down to sit. "She did say, that you were at all rights to be mad though."

"So…" I huff as I cross my arms.

"She said it's something not worth fighting for, and that you're making a big deal about it."

I sigh before realizing that Tifa hasn't heard my side of the story. Might as well tell her.

* * *

"So you're not bummed out about her liking this guy? More like your mad because she call you the S-word for no reason."

"No, I'm actually pretty pissed off over the whole thing of her liking THAT person. But it's not like I'll be the one dating the guy, so I can't help but admit that what ever happens between them is their business, not mine."

"Then what's really bugging you, is the way she took another person's word over yours when she found out about what happened at your friends party."

"Yup…" I nod.

"Shoot, I don't blame you. I'd be mad too." She lets out a small laugh before leaning back and supporting her back on the row behind us. "Rinoa?"

"Huh?" I glace back up at her.

"Don't you dare apologize."

That's a shocker. I thought she was on her side. "Why do you say that?"

"Because, she's the one that's to blame in all this." She pauses before crossing her legs. "Do you mind if I tell her what you told me?"

If I think about it, it would save me the trouble. "Go for it."

"Okay then, now that that's settled, let's change the subject. How's cheerleading going?"

We both glace down at the mats where the squad was still practicing.

"Actually it's not as bad as I thought. I mean, before you got here I managed to do my first back flip."

"The back handspring right?"

"Wait you saw?"

"Yeah." She sits up and I couldn't help but feel relieved that the conversation changed to something more positive. "I looked over towards your way just in time."

"Oh you want to see it again?" I jump up excitingly as I grabbed her hand and pulled her down towards the other side of the gym where I was practicing earlier.

I didn't think Tifa was actually going to take up the title as my next trainer, since she started directing me on how to position myself before leaping backwards.

"No Rinoa, place your legs like this." She kneels down and forces one of my legs to the position she's telling me. "See how you're standing?"

I look down and nod at her.

"Okay if you stand this way, you can keep doing back handsprings over and over."

"Wow really?" I tilt my head wondering if what she's saying is true.

"Yeah, watch try it, and I'll follow you for support."

I hesitate at first. "How do you know all this?"

I notice her sigh. "Believe me Rinoa, if I told you how many years I did the whole tumbling thing, you'd freak out."

Can't argue with that.

I pout at her before continuing. "Alright here goes…"

I spring backwards at a too slow pace given that Tifa is yelling at me to move faster. She instantly pushes me back forcing me into another handspring and picking up the pace.

"There we go! Two…three…four…five…six…seven?" Tifa yelled as she ran beside me and counting as I kept going.

I stop after I hear seven since I was beginning to get dizzy. "Oh my God! Did you see that! I can't believe it!" I hugged Tifa while I jumped up and down in excitement.

I turn around when I hear the squad behind us clapping.

"Nice work Rinoa!" I hear Ritsia calling out towards me as she ran around the squad and towards us. "How did you go from one to SEVEN in one day?" She excitedly took me into a hug as well.

"I don't know, Tifa taught me how."

I notice Tifa step up and wink at me before looking over at Ritsia. "If you don't mind, I would like to come in everyday and teach her different kinds of flips, now that she's getting the hang of-"

"Of course!" Ritsia didn't even let her finish before accepting.

"I'll have her doing back flips, front flips, side flips, and lots more by the end of next week. I promise." Tifa answers back.

"Good!" Ritsia cheerfully jumps. "That way she'll have enough time to learn a couple of our routines for our first away game."

"Wait what?" I interrupt since I was actually going to be cheering in front of a crowd.

"Well duh- silly. You didn't actually think we would make you a complete benchwarmer while we cheered at the football game did you?" She playfully slaps my shoulder.

"Ritsia I don't think that's a good idea, I mean-"

"Come on, you're part of my squad remember?" She grabs hold of my shoulders and shakes me lightly. "I won't ever leave a team mate behind EVER." I flich when i see her reach up and try to flick my nose. "And plus, you have to be there when our football team is kicking Galbadia's butt on their homecoming game." She finishes off by winking at me and letting me go.

Who did she say we were playing? Because I could have sworn I heard Galbadia in there. Please don't tell me our team is going to be playing against them on their turf.

I focus back when I see Ritsia and Tifa high fiving each over.

"Come on Rinoa." I look over at Tifa confused, but she doesn't stop from pulling me towards the bleachers where I had my suppose to be cheerleading bag.

"Can you believe it? Our team is going up against Galbadia High for their homecoming game." Tifa said excitedly from beside me, as I took the chance to take a swig from my water bottle. "Ready to go?"

I couldn't help but look puzzlingly up at her while taking a seat on the bottom bleacher. "What are you talking about? I can't leave just yet. Practice isn't over."

"Show's how much you were listening." She reaches up and pushes my forehead with her index finger. "Ritsia is letting you out early since you got ahead of the lesson."

I sigh and don't bother questioning it. "Cool."

I unzip my bag and put away the water bottle.

"Let's go out and eat since it's still four."

"Sure but my treat." I call it as I stand up and swing the strap over my shoulder from my cheer bag.

I know I was still wearing my cheer practice clothes, but I didn't really feel like going to the locker rooms and changing. So I knew putting my clothes away in my bag, was a good idea.

We quickly walked out of the gym and around the school, as we headed for the parking lot. After finally walking out of the two huge front entrance doors we walk out and enter the parking lot.

I couldn't help but slightly giggle at my memories, from before I left Deling for the first time. The way I looked back at the school one last time with Quistis beside me, thinking it would be the last time walking out of Deling High's front doors.

"Rinoa?"

"Coming." I lightly jog up ahead catching up to Tifa that was a few steps ahead of me.

I wonder which car is Tifa's? I keep glancing at the few cars in the parking lot as we walked past them.

I'm guessing this one's hers, since she just signaled the alarm to her car and turning it off.

"Wow Tifa that's a really nice car." I couldn't hold the temptation of commenting, since it was a brand new white Lexus LFA. "How much was this car!" I asked as I settled into the passenger seat.

"I think it was around the mid three-seventies." She answered before closing the door next to her.

I shockinly look up at her. "Three-seventies? Holly crap!"

"It's a really fast car though, so I just had to have it."

"Your dad got it for you didn't he?" I winked at her.

Which brings up the question about what kind of job her dad does. I really want to ask her what it is exactly but I don't want to seem nosy and all, since I did as her the price already.

"Of course." She smiles at me in return while turning on the car. "Hold on now, it's standard. Big difference from automatic."

"How big?" I glace her way just as I finished fastening my seatbelt.

"BIG." She slightly looks back at me before peeling back and in reverse and out practically flying out of the parking lot.

**

* * *

**

I know, This was only Rinoa's side, but next chapter for sure is going to be Squall's POV in Esthar.


	18. Being Myself For A Change

**I know i didn't pass my two week mark, since i did post two Tuesdays ago. So i didn't exactly break my promise.**

**I've just had a really hard time trying to get on the computer.**

**Hopefully it doesn't take me so long to post the next chapter.**

**Sorry if some of you got impatient.**

**Ahem... not going to point any fingers.**

**

* * *

**

S**quall's POV**

"Squall can you I see you for a sec?" I hear my dad call out just when I'm about to pass by his office.

I stop and reach up to pinch the bridge of my nose, debating whether to listen and go in or pretend I didn't hear him.

"Squall I now you heard me. Now get in here before-"

"Alright I'm here already." So much for getting away. "What?" I push past the door that was partially open and step inside.

I notice him roll his eyes at me from behind his presidential desk. "Don't you what me. YOU know exactly what I mean."

"Fucking-bull." I whispered as I walked over to one of the empty chairs in front of his desk and took a seat.

I watch as he folds his hands up and covers his mouth with his fists waiting for me to say something. I know he wants me to talk first, but why the hell should I?

Instead I lean further back onto the chair as we have a pointless staring contest.

"Squall." My dad was first to break the silence. "Why are you getting out three hours later than everyone else in school?"

I couldn't help but look at the big wall clock behind him, which by the way did read a quarter after five.

"Come on Squall you've only been here in Esthar for a week and a half, and you're already getting into-"

"I didn't get in trouble." I quickly respond before even letting him finish.

"Then what's the reason for you showing up at this time? Oh and the phone call from your homeroom teacher!" I look back at him by the time I hear him raise his voice.

Might as well tell him what really happened, then having him believe everything that asshole told him. "Fine, I was in OCS whatever crap."

"And what exactly does that mean?" He leaned back on his chair and crossed his arms.

I roll my eyes and try ignoring his stare. "On Campus Suspension."

"Squall! How can-"

"Wait!" I don't hesitate to yell back at him. "I-"

"President, you're expected in the briefing room." We both look over to see my dad's secretary with a notepad in her hand by the door way.

I look back at my dad when I hear him shuffle around as he stood up.

I glare at him as he walked past me and towards the doors.

"I'm very disappointed in you Squall." I continue sitting there without turning to face him while still listing to him. "So I might as well tell you this now."

I try distracting myself by looking at the huge clock on the wall behind his seat from earlier.

"You're out of here in three days."

Did I just hear that right?

I quickly look over my shoulder.

"I can't deal with you anymore. Since you arrived here you've been nothing but trouble. You think the media isn't having a blast finding out all this?"

"Wait dad you're not listening! What about the-" I try to defend myself but he stops me from doing so by the raise of his hand.

"The promise? Oh don't worry you won't wait any longer." He reaches up and pinches the bridge of his nose the same way I do.

"What?" I slowly get up from where I'm sitting and start walking towards him.

"Hopefully the sooner I send you to your mom, the faster you get on the right path." And just like that, he walks past his secretary and out the double doors, leaving me alone in the office.

Winhill? He's sending me away a whole week earlier?

I slump back down into the chair and fold my arms on top of the desk before resting my head down on them.

The reason why I got OCS in the first place was because of that fuckin' homeroom teacher. He was trying to give me crap for supposedly having special rights or whatever.

I clicked my tongue from behind my teeth as I turned to face the other way on my arms.

_

* * *

_

Flashback:

I know this is the third time being late for the past week, but just because I'm at a different school? Doesn't mean I'm going to change. Shit, if I didn't change when the principal calls me in every end of the month in Balamb, what makes them think I'm going to change here?

But still as I'm expecting, this teacher is going to talk crap as soon as I walk in. Not like it matters though.

As I'm getting closer to class every step I take, I take out my earphones along with my ipod and switch it on before reaching the door. I pause at the front door waiting for it to slide open, so I take the chance and make sure my earphones are well hided by my hair. Unfortunately I didn't get the chance to set the volume, when the door slides open and revealing the whole class. I immediately notice the teacher in front of the class as he annoyingly crosses his arms and looks towards my direction.

"This guy thinks he can be late for class whenever he wants just because he's the presidents kid huh." I hear the teacher rudely comment as I walked past him.

I try ignoring it and take a seat in the class. But by the time I had taken out my class materials and looked up at the digital screen board, he was standing in front of my desk with a smirk on his face.

The hell if I'm going to put up with his crap anymore! Who the hell does he think he is?

I easily pull the cords from my earphones. "Don't you have better things to do than stare at me?" I smirk back at him with the same fucking smirk he's giving me.

I couldn't believe it was that easy to tick him off. I mean, usually it takes more than that, but today…

"You're not only late to my class, but also holding me off of getting my lesson done!" He slams his hands on my desk trying to influence me.

The hell with it, now he's going to try and blame this on me? "You're the dumbass over here trying to seem superior in front of me!" I stand up from my seat and meet his eye level. "Alright we get it!" I said as I motioned to the rest of the class. "You're the teacher. The baby-sitter assigned to us by the higher ups. Who gives a damn, just do your job and stop wasting our parents money."

Without warning I quickly reach up and point over his shoulder at the board, causing him to flinch.

What the hell? Did he actually think I was going to hit him?

This thirty-something year old man bulked up on steroids actually flinched?

But of course he took advantage of my actions and got me this OCS crap or whatever for the next two weeks. He convinced the principal with some shit about me threatening and disrespecting him in front of the class. And since it was already my fourth time in the office, who do you think he believed?

* * *

I chuckled as I sat up and glance at the sunset fading outside the window. I remember how I used to erase all the messages the school would leave about me on the answering machine before dad would get home. Of course that's out of the question now since he lives where he works. Should have expected that phone call though.

So what now?

Should I wait for dad and talk to him about it, or should I make his life easier and get the hell out of here without him knowing?

"Hmm…" I prop up my arm on the chair's arm-rest before resting my head on my fist.

It's settled. "Fuck it, I'm out."

I get up from where I'm sitting before walking around his desk and taking out a sheet of paper and a pen. I quickly write down a note telling him that I'd rather get the hell out of here sooner than later and slip it under his keyboard.

I don't hesitate to reach for my dad's office phone next and looking down the list for transportations before pressing the speed dial button.

I manage to convince the guy on the phone about my dad's sudden change of plans, and allowing me to board the plane later tonight instead of Friday.

I make sure I left everything back in its place the way my dad left it, and walk out of the office. After riding the elevator up another four floors, I finally reach the hallway where my temporary room was located. "I can't wait to get this fuckin' uniform off." I hate this!

By the time I was stepping through the sliding doors to my room, I was finishing up unbuttoning the navy-blue shirt I was wearing from underneath the white suite jacket and pulling them off at the same time.

I walk straight for the closet and flip the light switch on. I know I left the luggage bags here somewhere. I start looking around the walk-in closet and pull what ever shirt off a hanger and swinging it on my shoulders before slipping my arms in the sleeves. Shortly after, I notice the two luggage bags tucked away neatly on one of the shelves. I pull them both out and place them on the counter top in the middle of the closet and unzipping them, leaving them fully open.

I ended up packing everything except a pair of black pants, since I was still wearing the uniform pants. After zipping the luggage bags closed, I focus on emptying my pockets and placing everything on the counter.

Once I was done changing, I was in the middle of swapping into my black Converse when I hear my phone vibrating on the counter top. I quickly reach over and touch the answer screen and putting it on speaker.

"_About time you answer your phone."_

I wasn't really sure if it was either Zell or Irvine, so I had to look at the screen to realize it was Irvine on speaker.

"_Hey get on Gears. Zell skipped out on school so he's online too."_

"I can't. And won't be able to."

I'm guessing he's in the same party group as Zell since I heard him just tell Zell exactly what I said.

"_Why is that?"_

"Yeah… I'm just about done packing and getting my shit together since dad's practically kicking me out." I pull both of the luggage bags off the counter top, and walk back into the room. I set them on the bed and head back into the closet to get my phone, wallet, and Ipod.

I had to wait for Irvine to stop laughing, since apparently what I said was some how funny to him.

"_Damn… where you headin' then?"_

"I don't know." Like I'd tell him. "He's just sending me away I guess."

"_Tell him what?" _I could hear the phone being moved around. _"Alright I'll tell him. Hey Squall, Selphie says to check your email. She wants you to see the pictures she's taken."_

"_-Including the picture I took of you!"_ I grip the phone tighter, over Selphie's stupid remark.

I totally forgot about that.

"Fine. Well that depends if there's even signal over where I'm going."

"_Later."_

I touch the end button on the screen and place my phone in my pocket. I wasn't planning on taking the laptop, But by the looks of it, if I leave now, I can get there by midnight.

Might as well right?

I pull the drawer that was underneath the laptop and take out its carrying bag. I swing the strap over my shoulder, while walking over towards the bed and pulling my two luggage bags with me.

I check the time on my phone as I'm stepping out of the room and into the hallway. It's a little close to seven, so I was right about being there around midnight. The sooner I leave the better.

So much for him keeping his promise.

**

* * *

**

12:37am

I got off the plane drowsily, since I fell asleep as soon as we took off. I know I left without telling dad, but-

"Will you be needing help from here?"

I reach up to rub one of my eyes as I stepped down the last few steps off the plane. "No, I'll take it from here." I take my bags out of his hands and check myself if everything I brought is with me.

The only lights I see right now, are coming from the airstrip. I forgot how dark this town is at night.

I look behind me when I hear the plane engines grow louder behind. I stopped as I watched the plane lights disappear into the dark sky as it took off.

No use standing here.

I look back towards the direction where the town is. The town wasn't so big and it didn't seem to have many people. The last time I came here, was I think when I was ten.

I slowed down my pace as I looked up the chapel.

Ellone's told me about this place.

I was about to start walking away, but I noticed an old lady looking at me from behind the window.

I'm guessing they hardly get any visitors here.

I continue walking across the place and further into the village. After finally passing the gap of plains in between the town, I finally started seeing familiar sights of the place.

I try to remember whether the place is a bar or a restaurant, but by the looks of it. It's pretty lively in there.

I pull the door open causing the bell chime to sound. Unluckily this stupid thing caused the whole place to look at me, as if I were some sort of deformed species they've never seen before.

This place is definitely a bar.

I walk over to one of the empty tables and set the laptop case on top. I was about to take a seat, but stop when I feel a hand grab my shoulder.

"Sukoru is that you?"

I couldn't hide my confused look, since I think she's mistaking me for someone else. "I don't think you're-"

"Sukoru… Squall which ever correct?" I don't remember anyone calling me that before. "It's me Aunt Claire."

I know Aunt Claire, but this lady seems too short to be her. But then again she does have the same blonde hair and green eyes.

"I could have sworn you were taller."

In return I earn a slap on my shoulder for I guess my rude comment.

"Well last time I saw you. You were nothing but a little kid looking for trouble." I watch as she looks at me from head to toes. "Now I'm guessing you're half the same as before."

"Let me guess, my dad told you?" She didn't reply but just nodded. "Did you use to call me that when I was here almost eight years ago?"

"What, Sukoru?"

"Yeah."

"That's right. It's the same thing as you're name. Why are you too old for me to call you by that?"

"Well…"

"Come on, let's get you settled in up stairs." She grabs hold of the laptop and carries it ahead.

I had no choice but to follow her with the rest of the luggage up the stairs.

"So your dad told me you wouldn't be here till Friday." I stop halfway down the hallway, deciding whether to tell her or not. "So its true."

Why the hell did she ask if she knew already? Was she trying to make me say it?

I noticed her standing at the bedroom doorway waiting for me since I wasn't following her anymore.

"I did him a favor and got away sooner, since he couldn't wait to get rid of me." I bet he didn't tell her that part.

I was about to walk past her, but she raises her arm and stops me in front of her. "Come on Sukoru, he probably didn't want you to get in anymore trouble." She reaches up and pats my shoulder. "Let's get you unpacked, since it's getting late."

That reminds me. "Claire what time is it?"

"Almost eight." She answers as she sets the laptop on the wooden table by the window.

"Really?" I set my bags on one of the beds. "Why does it look like its way later than that?" I take out my phone and place it on the left night stand.

"People sleep early here, but get up before the sun is out. So you might want to call it a night soon and not stay up late, since we're getting up bright and early to visit your mom first thing in the morning." I watch as she walks towards the door and pauses before looking back. "I was right."

I couldn't help but give her a confused look. "What about?" I asked as I walked over towards the table where the laptop was.

"You did take after your mom."

I stopped in the middle of pulling out the chair from the table, a bit surprised over her sudden change of topic. "Wait, what do-"

"Good night." She quickly closes the door, leaving me alone in the room with my thoughts to myself.

Do I really take after my mom, more than my dad? Well then again, there's no use questioning it, since Aunt Claire was my mom's best friend and grew up together, while me on the other hand didn't even get the chance to meet my mom.

I sigh as I finally decide to take a seat like I had planned earlier, and switch the screen on the laptop.

I remember how Claire used to always tell me stories about my mom and her childhood experiences. And every time I would hear her stories, I don't know why but… they would always frustrate me somehow. "Damnit."

I didn't even let the screen finish loading before pressing the shut down button and slamming the laptop shut.

Why did I even turn it on in the first place?

I decide to get a change of clothes and my red tooth brush instead. If I remember correctly I think the bathroom is down the hall.

As soon as I pull the door open, I hear the loud commotion that is going on down stairs.

Not like anyone is up stairs anyways, since Claire usually lives on her own. That I know of, that is…

After brushing my teeth and changing into a regular black long-sleeve and solid black pajama pants, I head back into the room. I don't even bother turning the lights on while closing the door. The window across the room let in enough light from the moon to see the whole room. I pull my bags off the bed and sit down on the corner facing the window.

* * *

"Sukoru… wake up."

I quickly shoot up into a sitting position barely dodging Claire's head. I glance at her and then out the window.

She was right, it's still dark out.

"Did you get enough sleep?" She asked as she leaned over towards the nightstand and turning on the turquoise lamp.

I rubbed one of my eyes as I stretched with the other. "More than the usual actually."

"Well then, get ready. You have a big day today." I feel her pat my knee twice before watching her getting up. "Out the door in ten."

I followed Claire, as we walked up a sloped path on a familiar hill. I didn't say anything as I listened to her going over her childhood memories yet again over my mother.

"I don't remember this?" I glanced around since the closer we got to my mom's grave, the more flowers there were.

I look forward when I hear Aunt Claire giggle from ahead.

"I thought having flowers around your mom might keep her company." She stops and waits for me to catch up. "Go on now, your mom is just up ahead."

I nod as I walked past her and headed up the couple of steps left, as I watched the sun rise creep from ahead. The closer I got to the top, the more the sun peeked over. I close my eyes from the sudden brightness, but continue walking. I open my eyes just in time to see someone already there, crouching in front of my mom's grave. I couldn't really see because of the light being strong, but I think he did manage to keep his promise.

I guess he heard my footsteps since I didn't have to say anything to see him look over his shoulder.

"I'm glad I made it." He smiles at me as he's getting up.

I didn't think he even cared anymore. "What are you-"

"Nice to see you too son." I wait as he walks towards me. "I got your note." Surprisingly I watch him take out the slip of paper I left on his desk.

"Is that so." I notice he's still wearing the same clothes from yesterday.

"Now then, let's go see your mother."

I nod as I walk around him with him following behind me.

* * *

I guess dad being here saved me from today's work. I know that's the plan for the next week and a half though. I managed to walk into the bar at the same time dad was telling Claire about my so-called issues in school.

"No Claire he's wrong, don't listen to him." I get both surprised looks from both of them. "He didn't even bother hearing me out." I continued as I placed the bags full of errands that Claire made me run.

"Well then I guess, I'll just have to hear both sides from each of you." She replies as she stands up from her chair and starts going through the bags. "Here, you're going to need these tomorrow."

I look down and notice her handing me a pair of working gloves. "Let me guess, barb wire."

"Yup, replace the fence all around the field. That should take you about a day or two."

I have two days to finish the whole place? "What if I take longer?"

"What? Are you saying you'll get tired or something?" She questions back while placing her hands on her hips.

I look over at my dad. "Nonsense. This guy has enough stamina to keep him going for three days straight."

"two days then." I feel Claire pushing the gloves back at me again.

"Two days it is." I give in.

"Oh and let me remind you. You might want to wear clothes suitable for working out doors."

"Like what? Jeans and a shirt."

"Yeah but make sure you wear long sleeves." She giggles as she pats my shoulder. "It'll be hot as hell, but it'll stop you from getting scratched up from carrying the wire."

"Geez thanks." I take the gloves from her and start to walk up the stairs.

I know dad is enjoying the hell out of this, since as soon as I left the bar, I could hear both of them laughing.

I can't complain though. It's something different other than running and swimming. Heck, I think its even easier.

* * *

After dad left around sun down, I got ready to turn in for the night, as well as getting my stuff ready for tomorrow.

I managed to help Claire in the bar, for a few hours before getting kicked out of the bar and forced up stairs. Nothing to do but sleep, since the laptop has no signal.

I do as I'm told and wear a white long-sleeve with black jeans. I grab the gloves from the night stand and head out the door, to find Claire standing by the door.

"Wow Sukoru, I didn't have to wake you to get you ready for work." She hands me a cooler full of water bottles. "Let's get you started."

We walked out of town and out towards the fields while using flashlights to light our way. By the time we reached the barbed wire fencing, the sky was already turning a light orange color. She walked me through the first clips, but shortly left me by myself to finish the rest.

"I could finish this in a day, if I felt like it." But I doubt Aunt Claire would let me work after sun down.

Every four to five hours she would stop by and check on me, since she would bring me something to eat. But I would just take the chance to get a water bottle instead.

Since she's practically trying to shove an apple in my mouth, I finally give in and drop the barb wire brace.

"Does that mean, you'll eat?"

I respond by pulling the gloves off and tossing them on a close by rock. "What do you think?" I glance at her before looking back down at my hands.

"Holly? You've been working at this pace with your hands like this?" I wince when I feel her pull my right hand roughly.

I quickly pull my hand back, and examine the blisters. "That's only making it worse."

"But doesn't it hurt?" I notice her reach for my hands again, but I take a step back.

"Not really. It doesn't even look so bad." I was getting ready to pour the rest of my water bottle on my right hand.

"No don't do that!" I feel her snatch the water bottle away. "You were trying to finish this in a day huh?"

"I know I could if-"

"And I know you can, but that doesn't mean you should." She sets the water bottle down and bends down to pick up my gloves. "By the looks of it, you're more than half way done, so we're heading back."

"But I still have two hours." I reach up and wipe the sweat off my forehead with the back of my hand.

"You're exhausted aren't you?" I notice the look of concern on her face.

Is she trying to convince me? "Nope." I reach down and pick up the pliers that run the wire.

When I gripped the hot handle without my gloves, I quickly notice the difference.

I couldn't even hold my grip when I feel Claire pull them out of my grasp. "Give me that."

I clench my teeth as I'm beginning to lose patience.

"Sukoru, you are just as stubborn as-"

"As who! My mom? Because I wouldn't even be able to tell. Cut the crap. Fine lets go." I pull the pliers out of her hands not giving a damn if my hands did hurt, before picking up the cooler.

* * *

The whole way back was quiet, while she followed closely behind me. I dropped off the tools at the shed behind the house, and walked back to the front to find Claire sitting at the front door step.

"Mind if you sit for a bit before heading in?"

I didn't respond, but did as I was told.

"Do you know why I call you Sukoru?"

I shake my head as I watched the kids across the road skip rope.

"The first time I met you, you were around four. Your dad brought you in for a visit. I begged him to let you and Ellone stay with me for a few weeks, since you two reminded me of my best friend." I glance up at her when I feel her grab hold of my hand. "Losing your mom was like losing the sister I never had. So, when your dad left you two, I felt as though, I had her near by. Believe it or not, but you two as small as you were, helped me get out of my depression."

I turn my body so I was at least facing her. "What could a cry baby and a little girl do, to have made a difference."

I watch as she reaches up and runs her hand through my hair. "A lot more than you think and consider yourself to. You see, you were a little boy that hardly cried. I remember Ellone whispering to me how you were broken. I laughed so hard."

"That's not something to laugh at."

"Come on, let me finish." She pauses to see if I'll interrupt. And shortly continues. "I wouldn't hear not even a laugh from you. So every time, I would take away your toys and tease you to make you cry, you wouldn't. You would just get up and leave. But when I finally gave up and sat down to talk to you, surprisingly you didn't run away." I feel her grip my hand tighter almost causing me to wince, but I ignore it. "That was the first time I saw you look me directly in the eyes. I still remember the first thought that ran through my mind. It was Raine. I saw her looking at me from behind your eyes."

"Why are you doing this?" I cut in before standing up.

"No! it's your turn to listen, now sit back down!" I feel her grip my hand tighter as she pulled me down.

I hate hearing memories of my mom. My dad has them, Ellone has them, Claire, the neighbors? Anyone else but me.

"When I sat down to talk to you, I asked you what your name was, but you just shrugged at me. But I was determined to get you to say something. So I asked you again. I asked you, Squall can you tell me your name? I knew you knew it already but you were still struggling whether to trust me or not. I think I sat there for ten minutes before I heard you whisper something. I asked you again and surprisingly you did answer, but you didn't say Squall, you said it really quick making it sound Sukoru. I figured you had trouble saying your 'qu's, so I just couldn't let it go. And so that you wouldn't think I was laughing at you, I started calling you by that. I'm surprised you don't remember me calling you this when you were here at the age of ten." She pushes me lightly trying to lighten the mood.

I guess its my own fault for getting that nickname. "I won't say thanks for what you did, since I know you were actually laughing at me, but I guess I can thank you for acting as the closest thing to a mother to me."

"Wow where did that come from?" She gets up dusting of her pants.

"Now it's your turn to believe me." I comment as I stood up as well. "This place is the only place where I can be myself, unlike everywhere else."

"What's wrong with where you live?"

I sigh as I stretch my arms up. "Everyone's watching."

"Oh I see." she nods as she understands what I mean. "Your dad's job puts the spotlight on you."

"Yeah." I sigh as I lean against the wall.

"Then what about the behavior issues your dad's telling me about?"

I don't even have to think of an answer. "People are so fucked up, excuse me," I raise up my hand stopping her from cutting me off. "But I won't have there shit and put up with it." I cross my arms and watch her expression change.

"I'm guessing something happened to you that made you think that way."

"Long story. I'd rather not say." I lean off the wall and reach for the door.

"No worries, you can tell me when you feel like it." She pushes past me, and heads inside before me. "You keep doing what you're doing, until you feel its right to trust someone."

I stop at the bottom step of the stairs. "My dad being the president sucks, but it comes with it's advantages." I notice her smirk at me from behind the counter. "I can do whatever the hell I want and get away with it."

* * *

After taking my shower and walking back into the room, I noticed the sun was beginning to set.

I haven't looked at my phone since I left it there on the nightstand the night I got here. I touch the screen causing it to light up, and notice it still has half the battery left, including a voice message from Zell.

I'm surprised my phone has signal here in the first place. Zell's voice message said to call him back, so since I still had an hour left might as well.

I grabbed my phone and stood next to the window for better reception as I waited for Zell to pick up.

"_Squall what the hell happened to you? Where have you been?"_

"Damn you swear like I've gone missing. I thought Irvine told you my dad kicked me out."

"_He did, but I figured you went back to Balamb."_

"No, I'm not that lucky."

"_Well did your dad keep his promise?"_

"Yeah, where do you think I'm at."

"_Damn your stuck in Winhill? How long?"_

"Yeah I'm here for the rest of the exchange crap."

"_So you're only a few hours from here? Right?"_

"Around three hours, and shit what's with the questions?"

"_Hell yeah! Man that means you have to go."_

"Go where? I'm stuck here remember?" I walk back towards the table and pull the chair out before sitting down. "Zell what are you talking about. The only way out is through plane or by train."

"_Dude, its just you know how Seifer went out to Galbadia?… Well he's saying shit about playing football on their homecoming game against Deling High. Shit he even sent me tickets to invite people ahead of time."_

"And I care how?…"

"_Come on Squall, we gotta see Seifer eat shit at the game."_

"Zell we never go to our own school's game. What makes this any closer to changing my mind?"

"_So is that a no then?"_

"Pretty much. Plus I think I'll be busy helping out my Aunt around the place so…"

"_Oh alright then, that's cool. Call me if you change your mind. It isn't until the end of next week."_

I hang up the phone and place it on the table.

At the same time I hear the bedroom door close. "What was that about?"

I get up and walk over towards the foot of the bed and sit down. "Nothing really, just a friend calling."

"It sounded as though he was trying to convince you to go somewhere."

"Yeah, he wanted me to go to a football game, that someone invited him to." I concentrate on bandaging my hands.

" I told him no, since it would take me three hours to reach his place he's at, and I think another three hours to where the game is. That's too far to travel on train."

I feel her sit next to me and take the roll of bandages away. "That does sound far, but hey it does sound like the opportunity."

"Don't tell me you're actually giving me permission." I winced as she tightened the bandage.

"Well have you been there before?"

"Been where? Galbadia?"

"Yeah."

"Not really."

"Well then when is it?" She finished up my right hand and started on my left.

"The end of next week."

"Oh you'll be done with all your work by then, so it's alright with me. Just be sure to be back by morning when your plane's here to pick you up."

"Are you sure, you won't be needing any help by then?"

I notice her grab hold of my bandaged hands with both of her hands. "Positive, so go."

I nod before stand up from the bed and walking back to the table and calling Zell back.

"_What's up? Did you change your mind?"_

"Zell I need you to go online and look at the train schedules for me."

"_Holly shit, does this mean your going?"_

"…yeah."

**

* * *

**

Next chapter is in Rinoa's Point of View. And its going straight to the homecoming game.

**I guess some unexpected guest wont harm anyone right?**

**Okay some of you might be wondering where i got the name Sukoru right? Well i noticed that in another language, Squall is called that instead. **

**So i thought it went better than making up a total random name.**

**Okay I'm sorry again for the late post. But again, I didn't get a chance to post until today.**

**I barely went over this like twice, so I'm expecting mistakes.**

**Review if you have the chance. **

**THANX**


	19. A Glimpse Of His Trueself

**Long chapter people.**

**Well i think it is, since it says its around twice as long as my regular chapters.**

**I figured since I'm close to getting into my 20 chapters, and haven't really had any progress between Squall and Rinoa; i figured i should pick up the pace.**

**Now then...**

**

* * *

**

Rinoa's POV

"Ladies… in the bus. The sooner we leave, the sooner we get there."

Me and Tifa couldn't hold in our laughter, since Ritsia was using a mega phone.

I mean, Ritsia might be my height, but wow she packs a voice. So let alone her yelling plus a mega phone. Crazy.

We had no choice but to line up one after the other and board the bus right after school. Our bus will be following the Football team's bus, for the next hour and a half to Galbadia.

I know Quistis will be there, since I even saw Almasy a week ago personally deliver the tickets in the parking lot right after school. Now that I think about it, I think that was one of the few times I saw Quistis for the past few weeks.

"Hey Rinoa, snap out of it."

I shook my head as I looked over at Tifa take the seat next to me. I'm so glad Tifa decided to fill in as a temporary cheerleader after one of our cheerleaders fell and sprained her ankle. Tifa wasn't even planning on filling in, but since she was there during practice when one of the girls fell, I saw the look on her face that she was willing to volunteer. Well at least until the girl feels better.

"Um Tifa why are you wearing a long-sleeve undershirt, if its not even that cold yet?"

I could see Tifa looking down at her shirt then pulling the collar of it.

"It's just the uniform was a little to small on me, so like… um my cleavage was showing too much, and-"

I quickly wave my hands getting what she meant. "Oh, I see. I get what you mean."

"Well if its not as cold then, why are you wearing that same jacket you're always bringing to school?" She crosses her arms and eyes me with a suspicious look.

I was about to answer, but in return we both raise our hands up and grab hold of the seat in front of us, since we felt the bus jerk forward beginning to move.

"Are we ready for our first cheerleading gig?" Tifa beams her smile next to me.

I nod my head. "I think we are Teef, I think we are."

**

* * *

**

Squall's POV

"Are you sure you won't be needing any help from here?" I grab hold of the door frame, since Claire was practically pushing me out the door.

"Yes, I told you… I'm fine, and you can't back out since your friend sent you the tickets you'll need for all the train stops. That would make you a bad friend if you don't go."

I couldn't help but chuckle. "If only you knew." My smirk grew wider.

I notice her stop and look at me after crossing her arms. "You know what? On second thought, I don't want to know. Now go before you miss your train."

"Alright already." I let go of the door frame and walk down the steps. "I'll be back before sun rise." I look over my shoulder one last time and see her waving at me.

I make sure one last time and check my tickets, my phone, ipod, and wallet before walking around across the village square and towards the train stop.

If everything goes as planned, then I should be able to catch the same train as Zell close to his stop.

**

* * *

**

Rinoa's POV

"Tifa you forgot your bag!" I called over my shoulder as I grabbed hold of my bag along with hers.

I thought the bus ride was going to take forever, but surprisingly it was quicker than I imagined. An hour and a half? Yeah right.

"Oops sorry Rinoa." I wait as Tifa runs over towards me and grabs her bag from my shoulder. "Can you believe this place? Its huge."

I couldn't help but look past her, and towards the school, noticing the immense red and silver building. "Wow this place is bigger than Deling City High."

"I know right?" Tifa hooks her arm around mine. "Come on, Ritsia wants to cheer for the JV team as practice."

I tilt my head annoyingly. "Do we have to?"

"Since when has Ritsia ever given us a break like that? You know better." She tugs my arm, making me walk. "Come on, two hours before the real game."

**

* * *

**

Squall's POV

I've swapped three trains already. And every time I'm about to fall asleep, the fuckin' train stops.

"Damn it." I sigh as I get up from my seat and walk out towards the next train station.

If I'm guessing correctly this should be my last train.

I walk over towards the bulletin board and check the schedules. The train boarding on the right for Galbadia leaves in fifteen minutes.

Just in time.

I head towards the platform and wait in line to hand my ticket.

"How many?" I hear the guy taking tickets ask me as I hand him mine.

"Just one."

"Right this way." He answers before handing me half of my ticket back.

As soon as I walk into the train, I notice a hand shoot up and waving at me. I had to wait till the person stood up to realize it was Zell trying to get my attention.

"Dude I almost didn't recognize you. What happened?" He slams his hand onto my shoulder.

"What do you mean?" I sigh as I sit down next to his seat.

"Your Aunt got you working huh?" Zell questions as he follows my actions and take his seat. "You could tell you've been out in the sun a lot."

"Are you saying I got tanned?" I prop my elbow on the arm rest and support the side of my head with my fist.

I notice him shake his head. "I'm not saying your dark or anything, I'm just saying that you don't look as pale. Actually now that I think about it, it seems as though you have a bit of a soul left." I roll my eyes at him and look away, but instantly feel a punch to my arm. "Not only that, but your hair got longer." I watch him laugh, before feeling the train start moving.

"I'll take care of it when I get back home I guess, since it's bothering you so much."

"I'm not saying it's bothering me, you just look…" I glance his way. "Different some how."

What's his problem? "Zell you're thinking too much."

I watch him shrug.. "Well anyways, we'll be there in about two hours or so."

"Man I hate trains." I sigh as I sit back further on my seat before closing my eyes. "Wake me up when we get there."

"Sure man, no problem."

**

* * *

**

Rinoa's POV

"Rinoa your flips are too low. They're to risky, you have to jump higher."

I nod at Tifa before looking at the stands in the stadium. It's already starting to get packed, since the JV game is almost over. I even got to see the floats they prepared for the halftime show.

It is their homecoming after all.

I don't know but I think it would suck if they end up losing this game.

The away side of the stadium, meaning our side, wasn't as packed as the home side. But we still had a lot of people.

That doesn't mean the home side isn't going to be nice though, since everyone is already in their school colors. Some people actually have their face painted, and carrying noise makers.

This school really wants to represent.

"Okay everyone on the bleachers, lets rest up for the Varsity team." Ritsia calls out as she sprays glitter out of a can as we run past her.

"This is too much." I sigh as I take a seat on the lowest bleacher.

I look down at my black, purple, and red uniform before looking up at our mascot finish up a back flip.

Stupid jester.

* * *

The kick off started as soon as the stadium lights turned on. I can't believe it, but I'm actually excited. We cheered, we flipped, we would even run down the line as our football team would run the same.

Unfortunately when we reached half time, our team was down by a touch down.

We all watched as one of the cheerleaders from Galbadia ran over towards us, and asking us if we wanted to be part of the half time show.

I know for a fact that Ritsia wouldn't pass up the-

"Of course!" and there she goes. "Yeah, just let us know what the plan is."

We waited as Ritsia and the other cheerleader whispered to each other the new layout.

"Okay this is what's going to happen." We all huddle up as we hear the new plan. "Apparently they want us to do our routine in between theirs, sort of like a back and forth sort of thing. The music will lower, signaling us to switch places. Everything else is the same, so what do you say?" Ritsia puts her right hand in the middle and shortly after everyone puts their hand in as well. We all cheer in excitement as we run onto the middle of the field where the other cheerleading squad is waiting.

As I finished a back spring twist, I notice one of the football players on the other team take off his helmet. I try not to seem distracted as I continue the routine correctly. Shortly the music dies down signaling us the switch is being made. I take the chance and notice Almasy pointing right at me. I try to maintain my smile, even though I was beginning to feel worry.

Holy crap… he noticed me.

The crowd cheered louder as the home squad pulled flashier moves, but the music dies down and switches to our rhythm.

No time to worry about it. shake it off Rinoa, shake it off.

Fortunately the whole routine in between us worked out as planned. We just have to sit back and watch the floats go around and see them announce their homecoming queens and kings for their dance.

"Hey Ritsia, is it okay if I go to the snack bar and bring some candy?" I figured I needed something to distract myself. "Tifa want to go?"

I asked before looking where she's at or what she's doing. "No thanks, I'm going to take this phone call."

I look behind me and notice her walking up the bleachers and sitting down next to a couple of cheerleaders.

"Well can I?" I look back at Ritsia.

"Sure, just bring me something while your at it." I quickly skip around her, but I feel her tug on my arm before I even got the chance to get any further, and receiving a full blown spray of glitter to the face. "There much better."

I quickly shut my eyes making sure I don't get any of the glitter into my eyes, before turning around and walking around the field since the snack bar is on the home side.

Half way around the field, I was beginning to think it wasn't such a good idea coming by myself since I could see Almasy looking at me from where his team is showing off from in front of their side.

"Hey mind if I tag along?" I look over my shoulder just in time I feel a hand grab my arm and noticing Zone.

I shake my head instantly. "No not at all, actually thanks. I was beginning to regret going by myself."

"Why's that?" I feel him let go of my arm, and place it around my shoulders.

I try not looking at his arm curiously, but I couldn't help it. "So what's up?"

He gives me the same curious look before answering. "Just wondering how I'm going to miss the most coolest girl in school once she goes back to her school."

"Aw thanks Zone." I let my lips tug into a smile. "I'm going to miss you too."

I decide to change the subject since we were beginning to get close to the snack bar. "Uh what are you going to get?"

"That depends, what are you getting?"

I raise my brow and look up at him curiously again. "Candy."

"Well then candy it is."

I couldn't stop myself from laughing. I quickly shrug his arm off my shoulder and grab hold of his forearm instead. "Alright what kind of candy?" I asked as we stop behind a line in front of the snack bar.

"Well Sour Patches are a must." I see how his index finger taps my nose. "Watermelon. Along with Tootsie Roll Pops. Other than that, we can get anything else."

Halfway through the line, we both watched as the homecoming floats circled around the field with blaring music.

For some reason something caused me to look further right and couldn't believe who was walking towards me.

The person quickly notices me, and waves at me before lightly jogging over.

"Hey! Didn't expect to find you here, what are the odds." I heard him call out at me.

I skip out of the line and run over before giving him a hug. "Zell what are you doing here?"

"Almasy got us tickets." He answers as he releases me from the hug.

I tilt my head and look up at him. "By us you mean you brought someone over?"

"Yeah, I don't know if it's a good thing to tell you but Sq-"

"Hey Rinoa, mind introducing your friend to me?"

Both me and Zell stop and look over at Zone stand right next to us. "Zone you should stay in line or else we're going to lose our spot." I push Zone back towards the line and walk back to Zell. "Hey want to cut next to us, so you can tell me about what you've been up to?"

"Sure why not. Anything beats standing in line."

"Alright then." We both head back to where Zone is waiting in line and stop right next to him. "Okay Zone this is Zell. He's a friend from Balamb." Zell offers his hand but for some reason Zone doesn't accept it. I guess Zell noticed because he just ran his hand through his hair instead.

"Well anyways Rinoa, I was wondering if you'd like to go to Watts house party, as a last time to hangout with us before heading back sort of thing?"

I know it's the least I can do since Zone and Watts would hangout with me if I didn't want to sit with the rest of the cheerleading team. "Uh sure why not?" I turn to look at Zell. "Oh and can my friend come?"

I watch Zell take a step back. "What? I don't think-"

"Nonsense." I giggle as I push his shoulder. "Of course you'll go right?"

I pout when I see him shake his head. "Rinoa you're not hearing me out. You see, I didn't come by myself. I actually got-"

"Well they can come too." I said over my shoulder as I walked to the counter since I was next.

I waited with Zone by the line for Zell to get whatever he was going to order before walking back on to the field. What surprised me was that Zell continued following us, even after we started walking towards the away side.

"Umm… Zell where are you sitting at?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Are you kidding me? You expect us to sit on the home side and be on Seifer's side?"

"Well he did get you tickets right? I was expecting you to be sitting on his side." I playfully push his shoulder, and earning a glare from Zone at the same time.

"Nah… he's too busy showing off he hasn't even noticed."

I stop and smile up at him. "Cool! Thanks Zell."

After parting with Zell when we reached our bleachers, I headed back to the team and started handing out the candy around the squad.

We watched in awe as the floats reached our side. Some floats had multi-colored lights, others had students with costumes dancing with music. Even though it wasn't even our homecoming, it sure felt like mine for some reason.

"Rinoa can you spread the word and get the team gathered up since the half-time show is almost over?"

I quickly get rid of the leftover sugar on my hands and hop off the bleachers as I headed to each of the cheerleaders, and picking up my black and red pom-poms. I thought this was the head cheerleader's job.

* * *

I was a bit embarrassed cheering now, since I knew Zell was watching. But since we were facing the field, at least he couldn't see my face.

Through the third quarter the scored stayed the same, and unfortunately it was now Galbadia's ball.

The whole time I've been watching Almasy, since I was feeling like he was doing the same. I watched as he hiked the ball, and how I hoped every time that he would fumble it.

I turn around to look at the bleachers behind me searching for Zell and his friends.

I wonder who he brought?

I manage to find him on the third row by the time everyone on the stands stood up at the same time.

I jump startled, and quickly face the field when I hear Zone yell my name.

I instantly feel a sharp pain on my right cheek as the ball connected with my face and knocking me off balance. I grab hold of my cheek as my tears all of a sudden started to pour out from eyes because of the sudden pain.

I glance back at the field and notice the number five jersey pointing and laughing at me. I couldn't believe Almasy was waiting for the perfect opportunity to get to me.

I quickly get up without my pom-poms since I dropped them on the field. I try to hide my face while rushing over to the bleachers and picking up Leonhart's jacket and putting it on, before running behind the bleachers where the restrooms were.

**

* * *

**

Squall's POV

I got to admit, even I flinched from the way the football hit the cheerleader's face. Shit, I had to fight the urge of laughing out loud since Zell looked concern for some reason.

Damn Almasy is an asshole with one hell of an arm.

I shook my head as I stood up. "Son of a bitch. Damn that was one hell of a throw."

I watch as she gets up and runs over to the bottom bleacher and picks up her sweater. "Wait." That sweater…

I followed her with my eyes as she ran around the bleachers, followed by one of the queer male cheerleaders. "Zell is that?"

Zell nods his head. "Yeah, who else would Almasy strike?"

Without thinking, I was already walking down the isle and down the stairs. But as soon as I reach the last step, I notice most of the cheerleaders staring at me as though I had something to do with it.

What the hell? I mean, I don't even know why I'm going to check on her in the first place. Its just… I need to make sure if it's really her since I'm one-hundred percent positive thats my jacket.

I reach the building behind the bleachers and around the corner to find the cheerleader cornered up against the wall by the male cheerleader with his back facing me.

Is he seriously trying to go up on her after what happened? Really?

I quickly rush over and grab a fist full of his uniform with one hand, and pulling one of his arms behind his back with the other before slamming him up against the wall.

"Are you seriously making a move on a chick that got hit not so long ago?" I pushed his face harder onto the wall.

I glance at the crying figure huddled up in a ball by the corner. "Hey get up."

I almost lose the grip on his shirt when a familiar set of brown eyes met mine. My eyes trail off to the side of her cheek because of the bruise that was beginning to show where the ball hit.

I watch as more tears start pouring out as she got up and ran up to me and wrapping her arms around my waist.

"Squall let him go, please."

I couldn't help but click my tongue behind my teeth, and do as I'm told.

"Its not my fault, she led me on!" The guy cheerleader yelled loud enough to make me glare at him.

"Are you fuckin' kidding me?" I pull Caraway's arms off from around my waist. "She just fuckin' got hit by the ball, and you think she's hitting on you?"

"Well who the hell are you to say anything? This is none of your business!"

I glance back at Caraway to see if she had anything to say, but instead I notice her trying to hide behind her hair.

This frustrated me somehow. I couldn't stop myself from reaching over to her and pushing the hair that was blocking her eyes and tucking it behind her right ear. I lifted her face so she could see me with my other hand.

I almost take a step back from the expression on her face. It was like she was blushing madly, but yet tears were streaming down. Almost like the last time I saw her back at Jill's party.

I guess she managed to snap out of our staring contest first since I feel her try to pull away from my hand under her chin. I notice her trying to mumble something, but I didn't wait or try to figure it out before pulling her into my arms and deciding to answer this guy's question.

I look over my shoulder the same time I feel Caraway wrap her arms around me again. "I'm her boyfriend."

**

* * *

**

Rinoa's POV

This is what I get for ignoring all of Zone's signs of showing his affection. I was only trying to be nice, and pretended not to notice. But for him to think that I was actually leading him on is just unreal.

Not only that, but Leonhart acting as my knight in shining armor, is even harder to believe. I mean, I couldn't even stop myself from blushing as all the memories from where we last saw each other came rushing back.

I tried hiding my reddening cheeks, but he didn't even hesitate to force me to look at him. He's like the last person I expected to see throughout this month, but then again why do I feel like as though I wouldn't have it any other way?

"Squall? This is.." He didn't let me mumble any further as he wrapped his arms around my shoulders and feeling his body shift. I take advantage and hide my face on his chest while wrapping my arms around his waist.

I stared wide eyed at his black shirt, when I heard what he said.

He just said he's my boyfriend?

Wait, how?

I couldn't really hear what he said next, since his arms were wrapped around my head covering my ears, and plus my heart was beating so loud it wasn't helping either. I felt as though I was hearing my racing heart beat through a stethoscope.

The next time I dared to peek out of Squall's arms, I noticed Zone wasn't there anymore, and Leonhart's arms were holding onto my shoulders.

Why is he acting so different all of a sudden?

I would ask but I can't bring myself from pulling out of his arms.

"Hey he's gone. You can let go now."

His voice was so sharp in my ears I even flinched.

I watched as he removed one of his hand from my shoulder and started to massage the bridge of his nose.

"Why am I even doing this?" his voice was barely audible. "How the hell are you-"

I don't even let him finish his sentence as I forcefully push him and get out of his arms. "Why do you keep doing this? Is this some kind of way to get to me?" I motioned to myself, ignoring the fact that my cheeks were growing redder.

I watch him clench his teeth as he leaned on the wall where he slammed Zone not so long ago. "What are you talking about?" He asked as he crossed his arms.

I couldn't believe how calm he sounded. I look up questionably at him wondering what's so different about him. I mean, I know that he would rather say he doesn't give a damn and just walk away, but what's really throwing me off is the fact that he isn't.

I sigh as I turn around, preventing him from being able to see my face any longer. Instead of saying anything back, I resort to shrugging off his jacket and handing it to him without looking back at him. "Here this is what you want right?"

He didn't reply but I feel him take the jacket out of my hand.

So I cross my arms as I expected him to walk away since I heard his footsteps from behind. I reach up to touch my bruise at the same time I feel someone's arms move around my waist catching me off guard. "What are you doing?"

I look down at my waist and notice him tying the jacket sleeves around in a knot. I grab onto his thumbs trying to make him stop, but this only caused him to turn me around and face him.

I don't even get the chance to make a sound when I see him kneel down and feeling him grab me from the back of my knees before picking me up and swinging me over is shoulder. He held onto my legs making sure I wouldn't be able to kick around as the rest of my body hung loosely over his shoulder.

I quickly reach up and try to get a hold of his shoulders, finally being able to pull myself up. "Squall what are you doing?" I hold myself up straight trying to look down at him, since he's holding me up higher than his eye level.

I gasp in shock when I feel him hand grab a bit lower than my waist causing me to lose grip on his shoulder and falling over again.

Who does this guy think he is? He NEVER tried this before!

"Don't get your hopes up, the jackets in the way anyways. I'm only doing this to get you out of trouble with that guy you led on."

I reach up and pull his hand away from where he put it. "I didn't lead him on!" I blushed as I finally got his hand away.

I panic when I feel him start walking back up the hallway and out from behind the building.

I instantly reach up to cover my face once I notice we step into the stadium area.

I know I'm definitely blushing harder than ever now, since I just heard the crowd on our side cheer, clap, and whistle as we appeared.

I hope it's not because of Leonhart carrying me this way. Even though I'm curious, I still rather not risk it and hide myself forever. …But unfortunately it's never that way. Because when I feel Leonhart walk up the bleachers and take a seat, I feel him lower me onto his lap sitting me sideways.

I continue to cover my face with my hands even though he's trying to pull them away.

I take a small peek from in between my fingers and quickly hide again, since I noticed Leonhart was leaning in towards me.

"Just incase you don't know, the crowd was happy to see that you're okay." He continues to pull my hands away, but this time I don't fight him and let him see my face. Even though I did let him see my flushed red face from the embarrassment , I still kept my eyes shut so I wouldn't have to see his cocky expression.

I almost open my eyes when I feel his hold on my waist lessen, and his other hand rest across my legs. Without looking at him, I try to lift myself from his lap slowly. In return, that only caused him to tighten his grip on my waist with one hand and roughly pulling my face to look at him with the other.

"What did he say to you back there before I got there?"

I begin to fumble around with my fingers as I slightly opened my eyes enough to only see my hands moving around on my lap. "I don't know why but when he showed up right after me, he said that he wanted to take care of me and deal with the situation if I let him. I thought he was talking in friendly terms, but I guess when he asked me if I liked him he meant it seriously."

"So he tried over stepping the friend boundary?" He asked at the same time I feel him poke my bruised cheek, causing me to wince and almost let out a whimper. "Now was that so hard?" Referring to my eyes looking up at him.

I notice I was looking directly at him with one of my hands covering my cheek. I don't know how I didn't see this before, but now I'm not only realizing that he's acting different, he looks different.

He looks softer, like he isn't as pale anymore. I fight the urge to run my hand through his hair since his hair has also gotten longer.

Was it because there was not that much light back behind the bleachers where we were that I didn't see this?

I shake my head as I stopped myself from staring at him any longer. "Squa- I mean Leonhart. What are you doing here? I thought you would have been in Esthar for the whole month with your dad."

"That's…" He starts saying as he reaches up to poke my forehead, but I flinched thinking he was going to poke my bruise again. "None of your business."

I cross my arms and look away. "But I told you what happened to me when you asked."

"That's because you chose to. You could have said no."

Damn he's right. I didn't even think twice when he asked me.

"So are you going to keep staring at me, or would you rather watch the rest of the game, since your team has taken the lead."

"Oh my God really?" I quickly turn to look at the score board, and notice Deling High is actually in the lead by two points. "How did this happen?" I glance quickly at him.

"Well since Almasy did pull a shitty move as to throw the ball at someone's face, the coach benched him. I'm guessing the coach doesn't give a damn if that costs him the homecoming game though."

I see. "Well at least me getting hit, brought something good to my team right?" I try stifling a giggle instead, but I realize he's not buying my fake laugh.

"That's not something to laugh about idiot."

"You act like you care." I counter back. I stare at his lower lip seeing if there's any trace of the same wound I had a few weeks ago.

What was I thinking? Of course it would have gone away by now. I mean, mine's already gone.

He scares me by pressing something against my lips.

"Here." I look up to expect to meet his eyes, but surprisingly he's watching the game. I glance down at his hand and notice he was holding a Hershey's Kiss up against my lips. I hesitate at first but grab the chocolate out of his fingers and unwrap the piece.

"Thank you?" I meekly say as he just glances at me with a raised brow without saying anything.

I decide to finally look back at the game while I tried to enjoy the piece of chocolate he gave me.

I eventually got so absorbed into the game since Galbadia was close to making their come back, that I didn't notice Ritsia standing at the end of the row trying to get my attention. Leonhart had to tell me that she was standing there looking like an idiot as he pointed at her.

I wave at her without trying to stand, even though she was signaling me to go over there. I knew I couldn't since Leonhart made sure I knew he wasn't going to let me stand up by tightening his hold on me. So I had no choice but to motion to Ritsia to come over instead.

"Rinoa how are you? Are you feeling better?" Ritsia asked as she sat down on the empty space next to Leonhart, which I'm guessing is Zell's spot but for some reason he's no where in sight. Actually I'm pretty glad that he wasn't present when Leonhart brought me back out here.

"Rinoa?"

I tilt my head. "Uh… yeah, I'm fine now." I slightly nod.

I watch her sigh as I noticed the relieved look on her face. "Thank goodness, I was beginning to worry after Zone got back. What happened back there?"

Me and Leonhart glance at each other trying to figure what to go with. I was about to answer, but he cuts me off and answering himself. "Boy cheerleader got his heart broken because he found out she has a boyfriend." He motions to me and I go along with it.

Ritsia surprisingly laughs lightly. "Well no wonder." She takes the chance to point at me. "You little heart breaker, of course he should have known this from the beginning that you have a boyfriend."

I roll my eyes at her, since she just brought back the awkwardness in between Leonhart and me.

If only she knew that this was all just pretends, a lie, a hoax, this is just all unreal and confusing.

"Well anyways I see that you two are enjoying the game together, so I won't ask you to the field anymore. Oh and hey, just make sure you're by the busses after the game is over. Other than that… go Deling!" We both watch as she cheerfully stands up and starts walking down the row. I try to hide my surprised look when I see Quistis walk up the bleachers passing Ritsia on the way up.

I open my mouth about to say something, but she raises her hand to stop me.

"I saw what he did and it wasn't right." I try to cut in but she continues. "Listen Rinoa, I don't know what your motives are with Leonhart, but I know you're aware of my relationship with Seifer."

Wait relationship? She's already going out with him! "Quistis you're going-"

"Yes, and I'll only accept yours when you accept mine."

"Wait a second." I try to get up getting ready to tell her the truth, but Leonhart doesn't give me the chance.

I look down at both of his hands circle around my waist. "Deal." My eyes shoot up to meet his eyes, but he doesn't even fade. "Just don't expect her to come around any time soon."

With that, Quistis didn't stall or waste another second from getting back to Almasy.

"Oh, and hey." I hear Leonhart speak up from beside me causing Quistis to look over her shoulder letting us know she's listening. "Let Almasy know that I'll handle Caraway from now on."

I watched shocked as Quistis made a surprised look before turning around and walking back down the bleachers.

I waited until Quistis was far enough. "What in the world was that about? You just gave her the wrong idea!" I manage to pull on his hands of my waist and hold it away. "And what the hell do you mean by deal?"

I notice him sigh. "Listen." He gets his hand free from my hands and reaches up grabbing hold of the collar of my cheerleading uniform pulling me closer. "What ever I decide to do with you is not Almasy or anyone else's problem. This is between me and you and I'll make sure to keep it that way."

"Damn I wouldn't know if you guys are pretending or the real thing by the looks of it." We both turn to look at Zell as he sat down next to us. "Uh should I leave or something?" I guess he noticed the tense aurora revolving around us.

"No Zell you can stay, he on the other hand…" I shoot a quick glare at Leonhart before pulling his hand away from my uniform and crossing my arms annoyed.

I notice Zell giving us a curious look, like he's wondering what led to us being in this position.

"He won't let me get off." I pout as I answered his thoughts.

"No, it was her fault to begin with." Leonhart counters me back. "Go on tell him. You know I'm right."

Well?… "It's a long story Zell. I'll tell you when we get back."

"Yeah… that's around the time you get over it." I didn't stop myself from elbowing him for his rude comment. Well at least Zell didn't hear it since he mumbled it loud enough for me to hear.

I look back at Zell and see him holding out an ice bag.

Oh man… now I feel bad. I should have asked him where he went. "Thanks I really appreciate it." I smile genuinely in return as I take the ice from him.

"Why not sit on his lap already shit." My smile instantly fades as I pressed my lips together and slowly looked at Leonhart.

"Do you mind?" I purposely place the bag of ice on his cheek since he was looking away which he gives me a glare in return.

"So did you tell Squall about your friend's party?" Zell asked innocently clueless about what happened while he was gone.

I feel Leonhart shift from under me. "He invited you to a party?" I wince as I peek through one of my eyes and slowly nod. "Damn what did you do to the guy?"

I quickly shrug ignoring his question. "I don't know what you're talking about." I resort to playing dumb.

Thankfully Leonhart couldn't interrogate me any further because of the sudden roar from our side of the bleachers. The crowd cheered and applauded as our team got a break away down the field and scoring an additional eight points.

As soon as the next play ended, the whistle was blown by the referee signaling the end of the game.

I was finally able to stand up after so many tries. I wait at the end of the row on the stairs for Zell and Leonhart to catch up.

I was taken aback when I notice Zone waiting by the bottom steps. I turn back to look if Zell and Leonhart where any closer, but noticed they were still sitting where I left them. Actually Leonhart was checking his phone while Zell checked to see over his shoulder.

Without them noticing, I quickly walk down the few remaining steps and meeting Zone on the bottom step.

**

* * *

**

Squall's POV

I was about to get up and finally leave after Zell, but stop when I feel my phone vibrating in my back pocket. I checked the screen as I received a message from my dad.

Of all the times to tell me this, you tell me now.

I tighten my grip on the phone as I finished hearing the rest of the voice message. "Apparently my dad's changing my flight to tomorrow night instead since he wants to pick me up." I glanced at Zell sitting next to me. "Hey where's Caraway?"

She was just here wasn't she?

I glance back at Zell as lifted his arm to point down the bleachers. "Hey there she is. She's talking to that one guy from the cheer team."

I sigh annoyed over the fact that Caraway is way to fuckin' retarded to understand what's going on. "Come on." I called out as I got up and walked by Zell towards their direction.

By the looks of it, I know Caraway is trying to cut the conversation short not wanting me to notice.

But she totally failed on that.

We were just a few steps away when I feel Zell pull my arm back causing me to look at him.

"Squall why don't you let them talk? I mean this in no offense, but why are you so protective over Caraway all of a sudden?" I watch as he walks over to the now empty row and sits on the edge waiting for my answer.

Zell might not seem the brightest or sharpest tool in the shed, but he always happens to surprise me with questions I'm not even sure I can answer.

Without saying anything, I walk past Zell and take a seat next to him while trying to think up of a way to answer his question. I prop my elbows on my knees as I used my hands for support to lean my head down.

Thoughts, after Thoughts, after more thoughts, I still couldn't answer his question. No matter how many times I kept getting the same conclusion, I would rather ramble further into my thoughts.

Zell ends my spree of going through my thoughts when I feel his hand grip my shoulder.

"It's on of those questions huh?" I lift my head and without looking at him, I stare down at the field. I press my lips together as I finally nodded. "Man don't worry about it. Probably you're acting strange because you're home sick or something."

"I don't know, maybe you're right." I sighed as I sat back up straight and glanced down at Caraway to see if she's still there. Surprisingly she was walking back up the side stairs with that guy in tow. I tilt my head wondering what in her right mind made her think it's okay to bring him up here with us.

"Hey guys, why didn't you guys go down there to meet us? We were waiting for you." I watch her place her hands on her hips as she walked into the row we were sitting. Without warning me or anything, instead of sitting next to Zell or anywhere close, she sits down on my lap again just like before.

She can stop pretending now, the guy gets it already.

"Squall, I brought Zone over since you didn't." She glances back at me when I place one of my hands on her thigh. "He wants to apologize about what happened earlier."

I glance past her, and to the guy sitting in front of her on the next row over wondering if that's true. "Hard to believe. Who you need to apologize is to-"

"I already accepted it." Caraway quickly answers my doubt.

Is she stupid? Wow this chick…I swear if I-

"Well Squall do you forgive him?" I stare at the way she innocently smiles at me. Is she serious?

I bite back as much as I can. "No."

"Come on Squall he said he was sorry." She boldly places and grabs hold of my hand on her thigh. "Can't you forgive at least once in your life?"

I glare at her and turn away slowly avoiding her sympathy face.

She's taking this pretend stuff way too serious. By the looks of it, she's planning on me agreeing to her-everything as expected from every guy who's whipped by their chick.

Shit not me. "I said no. Now let's go."

"Can't you just forgive the guy?"

We all turn to look at the guy walking up the stairs beside us.

Damn not another boy cheerleader. I'm guessing this guy is this other guy's shadow.

"It's alright Watts." All three of us look back at the other cheerleader. "I guess it was fun hanging out with you for the month." He reaches out and extends his hand out to Caraway.

I didn't try to stop Caraway from getting up and giving him a hug instead. But what threw me off was the fact that she didn't let go of my hand. She held on to it as she used her other arm to reach around him.

I glance at Zell and shrug the same way he does in return.

"Thanks Zone, I do really appreciate you coming up here to clear things out with us, even though SOMEONE is being stubborn. Other than that, really… thanks a lot."

I didn't expect Caraway's friend to stand up and look at me as though I was his friend or something.

"Can I ask you something else then?"

I lean towards the side since Caraway was standing in between us. "Let's hear it." I pull Caraway to the side so she won't be standing in between as much.

"I won't ask you to promise me, but… I want you to take care of her." I know I should at least be feeling somewhat bad for him, not only me but by the look on Caraway's face, she's feeling it. "She's a good girl. You're a lucky guy."

I at least allow him to pat my shoulder before we both wait as she gives the other guy a hug and waving them off as they left for the parking lot.

That's right. "Come on." I stand up and pull her towards the stairs. "You have to get on the bus too."

"Yeah I know that, but I need to find my friend first."

Even though I feel her stop behind me, I kept walking and pulling her along. "You can wait for her in the bus, and if not she can catch a ride with someone. I don't care." I glance back at her. "By the way why are you still holding my hand? Those guys are gone already." I asked as I paused and looked back at her.

I watch as she completely changes from happy to all of a sudden serious expression. "No, you made me pose as your girlfriend at Jill's party, and now I'm making you do the same." She ignores me as she walked around me and started pulling me like I was before.

I pull my arm forcing her to stop. I pulled harder to make her swing behind me. "Since when did I-"

"You said you would help me so you can't take it back. And don't you dare."

"What the hell? Now you're trying to threaten me?" I guess that did it since I watch her take a step back. "Just because I said I'll help doesn't mean you can do whatever the hell you want."

I feel her trying to move her wrist around my hand. "I know that!" She shouts.

Oh now she tries to pull her hand away.

I purposely tighten my grip. "No, you want to go through with this fine! Just remember this is all fake."

I didn't bother to look or wait for her to say anything, I just continued pulling her towards the parking lot across the field where the busses were bound to be at any minute now.

By the time we walked up the stadium stairs a few busses where starting to arrive.

I'm guessing Caraway is trying to see if she can find her friend since she's looking around the crowds.

By the time we reached the area where her bus was suppose to arrive at, the whole squad was already there.

"Hey Ritsia have you seen Teef?"

"Yeah, you totally just missed her like a minute ago."

"Well did she say anything?"

"Oh she said her boyfriend came to pick her up early. She told me to tell you she'll stop by at your place when she gets the chance."

"Okay then thanks."

"Well hurry up and say bye to your boyfriend because the bus is pulling around the corner."

Me and Caraway glance back, and the bus was indeed turning into the parking lot.

**

* * *

**

Rinoa's POV

This is rather awkward. Sure, I was trying to provoke Leonhart to act as my boyfriend this time, but now?

I'm not so sure.

I glance back at the bus and it was getting closer and Ritsia was still standing there.

I didn't plan on this. "I umm…" He glances down at our hands as I let go of his. "Thanks for coming all this way." I couldn't help but tuck a loose strand of hair behind my ear.

I didn't have any idea whether I should do something or wait for him to instead. I have a feeling he's going to make me, since I just saw him cross his arms.

Fine then. But he's going to have to meet me half way.

I take a step back and extend my arms out to him letting him know I want a hug.

"Come on Squall, I want my hug-goodbye." I playfully wrap my arms around myself. "A real tight one."

Surprisingly I watch him chuckle before seeing him reach out to one of my hands and pulling me into a hug.

"You know you really suck at this." He whispered by my ear.

I didn't react to his comment because I was too hypnotized with his familiar scent. Which reminds me.

I move away slightly making enough room for me to reach down and untie the sweater around my waist. "Here I almost forgot again. Oh yeah, and sorry for keeping it longer than I thought I should."

I hand him the sweater and take a step back towards Ritsia. I lightly wave at him and then Zell who was waiting further away.

I turn to look at Ritsia, and notice her crossing her arms in disappointment. "Rinoa, where did you're boyfriend come from to see you?"

"I think Esthar, why?" I carelessly answer as I took my bag from her since she's holding it.

"You mean to tell me, your boyfriend came from all the way out there? And you just give him a hug?" She shakes her head. "Come on Rinoa, really?"

I look over my shoulder and notice Leonhart catch up to Zell. I quickly turn back to look at Ritsia when I feel her tug my bag off my shoulder. "Ritsia what are you-"

"Go on, I'll let you really say goodbye to him. I'll save you a seat next to me so you can tell me about him when you get back." She winks at me before pushing me towards the way Leonhart left. "Now go."

I have no idea what I'm suppose to do.

I look at Ritsia one last time before lightly running towards him. As I got closer I noticed Zell and him had stopped walking since he had to answer his phone.

Well since he seems to be distracted, I doubt he'll be able to react by the time I'm already heading back.

I pick up the pace as I called out his name. I could see the blue light of his phone light his cheek as he pulled the phone away to look in my direction.

As soon as I was standing in front of him, I get up on tip-toes and pull his face down closer to mine before hastily planting a light kiss on his lips. I didn't even wait to see if he would react to the kiss as I made my escape.

I was so close to take off running, but his hand manages to grab hold of my wrist causing me to face him again. This was so not going as planned.

"Man… you really suck at this." I watch as he tosses his phone at Zell and pulling me into a stronger kiss.

I felt as though my heart stopped beating because of the giant flip it just made. His kiss wasn't as forceful as I expected, but I'm so scared of moving my own with the rhythm of his lips because of what else I might feel once I do. This kiss definitely lasted a lot longer than mine, since mine was just a second long, but his?…

I press my eyes tighter as I feel his lips leave mine. "It's just pretends." He whispers as his breath brushes my lips.

I still hadn't open my eyes yet, until I felt him push me towards the bus as he took his phone back from Zell. I didn't wait for another reminder, so I quickly walked back to the bus. I was too afraid to look back, I didn't check until I was about to step into the bus.

For some reason I stood there looking at him wondering if he felt what I felt.

I know it was all pretends, but I don't think I suffered as much as he thought I would.

My blush only gets worse when I notice him looking back my way. I quickly walk up the steps on the bus and walk into a very silent bus.

Oh man, don't tell me Ritsia got them to see?

Ritsia automatically notices me, since I just practically ran to the seat next to her.

I glance at her when I feel her press my bag onto my legs. "Hey did you get to say goodbye?" She giggles as she leans down to look at my expression since I was trying to hide it.

I hastily nod before turning away further. I quickly cover my lips with one of my hands because they felt as though they were vibrating.

I try to relax myself as I take a deep breath. Come on Rinoa, it was all just pretends. He even said so.

And did I really suck at these sort of things? But most of all, why do I care what he thinks?

**

* * *

**

I don't know if i rushed things there, but i thought it was best to have them finally have a "pretend-to-be" moment, to get things going.

**Did i rush it?**


	20. Welcome Home

**I think this chapter is one of the turning points in my story. **

**I know- finally right?**

**I guess it took me over 125,000 words to reach this point huh.**

**lol**

**wow i feel like im finally getting done with the beginning. But still can't wait to get the next chapters going. **

**Believe me**

**its a long way from the end.**

**enjoy XD**

**

* * *

**

Rinoa's POV

"Mom I'm home!" I sang out loud cheerfully as I walked into my house. I can't believe I'm already home.

I was about to go up the stairs to look for her in her room, but stop when I hear footsteps coming from the living room. "Rinoa welcome home." We both meet at the end of the stairs and embrace each other. "How was your trip sweetie?" I feel her brush my hair back with her fingers.

"It was great mom. You should have been there! You won't believe what I had to learn."

"Lets hear about it in the living room." She says as she pulls me off the stairs and down the hall. "So did you stop by at your fathers?"

Wow what's with the sudden question? "Yeah, tons of times. Garnet's mom would let me go over after school since dad's house was just a few houses away."

"That's good. I called him to see if you're doing okay out there. So tell me…" She continues after taking a seat next to me on the couch. "Did you have a better time over there, or did you actually miss being out here?"

"Well I missed you," I tilt my head, "if that's what your asking-oh and Selphie too. But if we're talking school based… then not really." I immediately regret saying that because I just saw her smile drop into a thin one. "Mom, I'm not saying I don't like it here. It's just that being away was sort of like a break from everything bad that's happened to me here."

As mean as I must have sounded right now, she still manages to pull her smile back up. "Well then, hopefully things change now that you've been gone right?"

I don't think I have a choice. "I hope so mom." I return the smile.

"Oh yes, something else." She sits up in a more serious posture. "While you were gone, some workers showed up taking Quistis' belongings out. Do you know anything about that?"

I didn't seem a bit surprised since we did have a fight before taking off in the trip. "Yeah… about that," I sit up straight, "You see me and Quistis had sort of a big argument before the trip, and since we hardly saw each other out in Deling, we didn't have a chance to patch things up." I fumble with my fingers on my lap as I tried to put it in the nicest form. "So did you figure anything out?"

"Well of course. I wasn't going to just let them take her stuff without talking to her parents about it."

"Really and what did they say?"

"Well it seems that since she's soon to be legal, she's planning of living in a fully furnished condo in town. The last thing I didn't let them take was her car." She bluffs as she lightly taps my leg. "I told them she took her keys with her, and that she'll have to pick it up herself."

I tilt my head slightly and wait for her to stop laughing because of what she revealed. Hey I'm surprised myself, I would have never thought she would pull such a thing in the first place. Heck I think I would have done the same thing, now if I think about it.

"Rinoa what's that smudge on your cheek." She reaches up to my face, but I quickly pull away. "Here let me-"

"No! I mean… its nothing just a- I'll take care of it."

I didn't want to tell her that I was actually hiding a bruise under so much foundation. I know I'll never hear the end of it.

Without letting her ask any further questions, I quickly get up from the couch. "I'm going to go say hi to Angelo." I lightly run around the couch, but stop when I hear her call out to me.

"Rinoa, you still haven't told me what you did out there. Come back as soon as you get Angelo so we can talk okay."

"Sure mom." I yell out as I ran up the stairs.

I couldn't believe how big Angelo has gotten! When I left him he was just a puppy but now… wow. I know for a fact that he's past one foot already, almost two. Almost. "Come're boy." I call out as I kneeled down to pick him up. "Was that other girl nice to you while I was gone?"

I will admit I did struggle to pick him up, but not as much as I though I would. As I make my way around my room with Angelo in my arms, I walk over towards the balcony to see out through the glass door.

I know that I should be feeling bad about Quistis taking her stuff. It's just, I don't feel like I was the one that was wrong to begin with. So far I've done what Tifa's told me and haven't gone up to her, but with this happening, its making it seem as though I'm letting things get worse. I just hope Tifa's right about this.

Which reminds me, it was rather awkward the way she left during the game without telling me. I mean, we were just fine during the game until she received that phone call. Was that call so important? Hmm… maybe it was Cloud or something?

"Rinoa?" I hear my mom calling me from down stairs. "Selphie's here to see you."

I walk out of my room with Angelo still in my arms and down the hallway. "Hi Selphie."

I cheerfully call out from above the stairs. "When did you get back?"

"Two days ago. Actually I stopped by to see you yesterday, but your mom told me you still weren't home yet, so I decided to check today."

"Who else is back already?" I asked her as I took her into a hug with Angelo in between.

"Wow he's bigger."

I look down at him. "I know right?"

"Well anyways, I got back with Irvine two days ago. Zell? I think he got back yesterday night. And just in case you're wondering if Squall got back already? I think he either got back earlier today or maybe late tomorrow. Maybe."

I don't say anything as I try to seem distracted with Angelo by placing a small kiss on his head.

"So since I'm here, want to invite everyone over as a welcome back sort of thing? I'll invite Irvine while you call Zell?"

That doesn't sound so bad. "Sure why not?"

"Hey Rinny where's Quisty?"

I stop halfway up the stairs from getting my phone. How can I put this. "Uhh… she's not here."

"Hmph… Well I guess she's going to miss the fun."

I know it's not right to lie, but I just don't want Selphie to get stuck in between.

Without saying anything else I continue up the stairs to retrieve my phone on the night stand next to my bed.

While I was at it, I decided to pull out my laptop from underneath my bed, and upload the pictures I took from my trip away. And since it's just only about loading up the camera, I decided to call Zell in between.

I wait for the phone to ring a couple times, but I was hoping he wouldn't answer. I mean, he was standing right there beside us when Leonhart and I pulled such a stupid move.

God I hate peer pressure.

"_Yo, what's up."_

"Uh hey Zell are you busy?"

"_No, why are you?"_

"No! I was just wondering if you would like to come over for a small welcome home get together."

"_Well that depends. Who's going?"_

"Well its going to be me, Selphie, Irvine, probably you, and that's about it."

"_What about Squall is he going?"_

"I don't think he would show up even if I did invite him."

"_Well he should have gotten back home earlier today, so he should be home right now."_

"Well then you call him." I finally see the sign on the laptop reach one hundred percent.

"_Hey it's not my place."_

Wait a minute, is he trying to tell me to call him? "No Zell you call him, he's your friend."

"_And what's he to you?"_ I pout at the phone even though I know he couldn't see me. _"Fine, I see silence says it all. I'll call him."_

"Zell that's not what-" I try to defend myself.

"_Nah, nah… I'm already texting him.. And its gone. Too late."_

"You jerk." I sigh into the phone since I had no way to stop him. "Alright then, I'll let you go since I have to get things ready okay."

"_Yeah for sure, see you in a bit."_

"Bye."

I hang up the phone at the same time I turn off the laptop. Now then a quick shower before heading down stairs.

* * *

By the time I reached the down stairs floor, Irvine was already there and Zell was walking in with three stacks of twelve packs of soda.

"Rinoa you wouldn't guess who else is coming?" We all turn to my mom walking into the lobby flipping her phone shut at the same time. "I told Yuna and her friends to come over since they're in town. They said they're more than happy to see you welcome home."

"Oh what about Tidus? Is he here too?"

"Well I'm not sure, but I'm guessing so since he does usually move around with Yuna."

"Wow sweet man, Yuna and her crew are coming over?" I notice it's Zell talking from behind us.

"Hey is Almasy coming?" I turn to Irvine as he sits down on the bottom step of the left stair case.

"No of course not! What am I crazy?" I bluff as I point Zell to take the sodas down the hall and into the kitchen.

"Then I guess I know why your friend Quistis won't be coming."

"Huh? Why is that?" I play dumb and pretend not to know.

"I thought this was where they were going to throw her party, but I guess they are throwing her birthday party somewhere else."

Holy crap, I totally forgot tomorrow was her birthday. "She's having her birthday party today?"

"Yeah, and I think Almasy is helping her invite the whole town." I try to avoid the curious look Irvine was staring me down with. "Don't tell me you're not going?"

"Nope, I don't think I am." I sigh as I lean next to the silver railing where Irvine is sitting.

"What! Rinny why not?" I feel Selphie grab a hold of my arm. "Is it because of Seifer?"

"Well duh," If she chooses to be close to him, that's not for me to decide or complain about.

I sigh as I pull my arm away. "It's fine if you guys go. I'm still staying here."

"Don't worry if you're staying then so am I." Zell steps up and grabs hold of my shoulder. "Shoot… I'd rather go home than be around Almasy after what he did."

Oh no.

"Rinoa what's he talking about?"

"Um nothing?" I try to stop myself from giggling. "You know what? Selphie come with me."

Before I even hear her answer, I was already pulling her up the stairs by her arm.

"Rinny what's up?"

I'm not going to her party." I wait for her to stop looking at me as though she's confused. I sigh a bit frustrated since I have to ready myself to explain everything, "You know how I had to be a cheerleader for the whole month back in Deling?"

"Yup?"

"Well the last game I had to cheer at was against Galbadia."

I watch as she cheerfully points at me and jumping at the same time. "Oh that's where Seifer was at."

"Yeah…" I roll my eyes. "Well I bet you didn't know he was part of the Football team." I walk up to the dresser to get a foundation sponge from one of the cases and rub it across my cheek. "This happened."

"Son of a- MAN that's huge!" She said as she stepped closer.

"Yeah well can you take a wild guess who did this?"

I see her look at my with one eye as she winced. "Almasy?"

I nod as I reach into the top drawer and take out another foundation sponge to cover my bruise again.

"Then I see why."

Well then enough about this. "Selphie you go ahead and go to her party. I don't mind."

"Well I might go over for just a bit, but I'll come back I promise."

I couldn't help but get the feeling as though she's getting stuck in the middle like I assumed.

"Rinny so what are you going to wear?" I couldn't hide the pout on my lips as I remembered Quistis was always happy to dress me up. "Can I dress you this time?"

I switch my pout to a smile as I noticed Selphie trying to make me feel better.

"Sure, but I want to choose whether to wear it or not? Deal?"

"It's a deal."

* * *

Hey I like what I'm wearing. "Selphie this is the first time I actually like what I'm wearing. Usually Quistis would force into it no matter what…and-" I realized too late that I was starting to miss Quistis. Back in Deling we lived separately, but here?..

Selphie distracts me when I feel her push up my soft curls from behind me as I watched her in the mirror. "Rinny, you don't have to think that I'm trying to replace Quistis." She tilts my head before clipping a red star on the right side of my hair. "I just don't want Almasy to get in between your guy's friendship."

Huh, a little to late for that one Selphie. I giggle and try to play it off. "Don't worry Selphie, if she wants to hangout with me, she'll come looking for me okay?"

I watch as she nods and lets me stand up to inspect myself in the mirror since she was just about done.

I curled my hair after it took me about an hour, and wore a red v-neck shirt with a white star patterned tank-top. I wore a white jean skirt with black heels and a long chain necklace with a pink star that reached my belt line. Selphie did a better job at hiding my bruise. Last but not least, I apply a clear color of lip gloss. "Okay ready." I twirled around.

"Hey Rinoa mind if you go with me to pick out my clothes from my house?"

"Sure of course. We can go on my car." I finally get to drive my baby after so long. "Oh and hey, you want to bring your game system like before so you can spend the night since it's Friday anyways. Come on no school tomorrow." I taunt as I took my keys out from my night stand.

"Cool really?"

I nod. "Yeah totally."

By the time we reached the bottom step of the stairs, we notice Zell and Irvine were no where in sight. "Hey mom, did Zell and Irvine say where they were going?" I leaned off the stair railing as I peeked around towards the living room."

"No, they just said they'll be back soon."

"Okay then. We'll be back soon too mom. I'm going to help Selphie get something from her house. We're taking my car. Bye." I pull the door to the house open and push Selphie out lightly, not waiting for my mom to answer.

* * *

When we reach Selphie's house she takes me straight to her room and into her closet.

"What do you think about this one?" She lays the dress down on her bed.

Hmm.. Sort of not my style, but on her? I'm guessing she's bound to pull it off. "Yeah try it on, and we'll see from there."

It was a cute yellow sun dress that tied around the back of her neck and hung halfway down her thighs. A small cute black ribbon tied nicely in front of her dress above her hip.

I wanted to see how her hair looked like if I straightened her hair while curving the tips inwards instead of out like she usually does.

MAJOR difference-that's for sure. "Selphie you should do your hair like this once in a while."

"Why does it look good?"

"Great!" I couldn't resist from sliding my hands from the top of her head to the tips of her hair. "It makes me want to cut my hair short and style it this way."

"Well then go get the XBOX meanwhile I put everything away."

"Sure." I walk out of her room and into the living room. "Hey Selphie mind if you go with me to buy a present for Quistis?"

I notice she's already in the living room by the proximity of her voice. "What, you want me to give it to her?"

I glance over my shoulder as I pulled one of the cords out. "If you can. Oh and don't tell her its from me."

"Why not?"

Its not that I don't want to tell her but… "Just please do it."

"Yeah sure no problem."

I see her hand reach down to the system.

Its not like it'll take long to figure out what to get her. I had my eyes set on a certain present for a long time.

I stood outside of my house as I waved at Selphie and Irvine back out of the drive way on his truck. "Bye Selphie. Bye Irvine."

I smile when I see Selphie peek half of her body out the window. "Rinny we'll be back soon, don't have too much fun while I'm gone!" This girl…

I shake my head as I returned the smile and waved again before watching the truck disappear down the street.

I decide to leave the gate open just in case Yuna and her group show up a bit later.

I walk back into the house and into the living room finding Zell connecting Selphie's system on to the big screen TV.

Is he already getting ready to play? "Zell you're already going to-" I stop because of the sound of the door bell.

"Hey Zell you want to go get-"

"I'm on it." I laugh as I see him drop everything he's doing and head to the front door.

I just hope it's Yuna and her group and not who I think it is. "Hey mom you said they would be here, what time did they say?"

I watch as she brings a huge tray full of snacks and candy. "They should be here any minute now, why?"

"Then you might want to greet them at the door since I think that's them." I take the tray from her and place it on the center table in the living room.

"Oh of course."

I peek around the stairs as I see a group of people walk in at the same time. Yup that's definitely them.

Guys will be guys no matter what they do or where they are. I mean, as soon as they saw what was in the living Tidus, Zell, and Gippal started cooperating together on setting it up. The rest of us sat at the counter as we talked about my experience as a cheerleader in Deling. Shortly after going through mostly everything, I switch the conversation over to Yuna and her friends.

* * *

I sigh for like the millionth time from the boring topic Yuna and my mom started blabbing about. I try distracting myself by looking at Rikku's several failed attempts of tying a cherry stem in her mouth with her tongue. I giggled at the funny facial expressions she was making as she got more into it. Paine on the other hand was looking over her shoulder and at the TV screen the whole time.

Which reminds me. "Hey um Zell?" I get up from the silver bar stool and walk around the couch before sitting next to Gippal. "Did…you know- Squall get back at you?"

I am a bit embarrassed to admit this, but I would hate it if he went to Quistis' and Almasy's party.

"Uh he didn't really say any- DAMN OVER BY THE TRENCH!" He glances at me from beside Tidus. "And umm… oh, all he said was he would think about it."

Well that does it. He's not showing, and I don't blame him. "Thanks Zell."

"Hey Rinny where are you going?" I was walking towards the front of the stairs, when I hear Rikku call out to me.

"I'm just going to take Angelo for some fresh air out front."

After getting up to my room and letting Angelo follow me down stairs, I open the door to the entrance at the same time Angelo lets out a bark.

By the looks of it, the sunset is just around the corner and night fall's in about an hour. I sat and watched as Angelo ran around the front lawn from the front step of the house.

Now if I think about it, Leonhart said that he would start dealing with me once we went back to school. But does that mean he's going to be the one making my life just as miserable as Almasy was making it?

Would it be worse?

I rest my forehead on my knees as I bent down forward sitting on the front step.

Why couldn't my parent's just let me stay in Deling in the first place?

"Well aren't you the flexible one?"

I annoyingly sigh out loud. "Not now."

Wait…

"Damn it sucks that bad in there you would rather watch your dog run around? Shit, I should have stayed home."

I stared amazed as I didn't believe Leonhart was standing right in front of me. Now I feel stupid. I should of just wore whatever like he did. I let Selphie doll me up, while he just shows up wearing rather casual clothes. A plain black long sleeve shirt with a silver necklace, dark grey pants and his black Converse.

I hate him now- he looks good in everything.

"Hey stare much, what are we doing?" I flinch when I see his fingers snap in front of my face.

"Huh..wha?" I blink twice. Come on Rinoa think of something. "Did you know Quistis and your buddy Almasy are celebrating her birthday party at her new Condo in town?" I didn't know what was with the sudden choice in topic but anything is fine with me as long as it stops me from thinking about what happened two nights ago.

"Yeah I got both of their messages inviting me. They said to bring you if I want to go." He leans up against the pillar I was sitting next to.

"Then aren't you going?" I lean forward to look up at him.

I notice him sigh as he crossed his arms. "No, I'd rather not. Just don't feel like it actually."

For some reason his answer made me smile. "Does that mean you would rather be at my place instead?" I carefully try to stand up without falling.

"I didn't say that either."

We both stop and look at Angelo run towards us, well mostly at him actually.

"He's bigger now." I watch as he kneels down to pet Angelo.

While he was distracted with Angelo, I take the chance to touch the bruise on my cheek wondering if he's pretending not to see it. Then again, nobody actually noticed it back inside the house. I just thought he was going to be mean enough to point it out, that's all. "Hey um want to head inside now or something?" I rubbed my arm awkwardly since he just gave me a curious look.

Oh no, don't tell me he noticed it now.

"Did Zell get here already?" He pulls Angelo's ears up making them stay that way before standing up.

I nod. "Yup, he's been here actually."

I know I should start moving towards the door, but I still have one thought that's been nagging me all this time and I think this is the perfect chance to ask him. "Squall can I ask you something?"

He doesn't say anything as he leans back onto the pillar like before. I'm going to take his silence as a yes, so I continue. "I was wondering you know?"

"About?" He crosses his arms.

I press my lips together since I'm beginning to get nervous. "I think we had a bad start, the day we fell in the fountain was my first day of school."

"So."

"I know you told me not to regret it but-"

"Can you just get to the point?" I notice him glance at me. "You're stalling like crazy. I can go home if you-"

"No!-um, what I'm trying to say is… can we start over?" I wince as I expect the worse.

I hear him shift around, but I don't turn to look at him.

"No."

I instantly feel a wave of sadness along with frustration because of his answer. "Why not?"

"…You're practically saying to forget about the way you bitched at me just because you had a bad fuckin' start at my school?"

If he puts it like that, then of course its going to sound bad. "Squall, I'm not saying to forget about it. What I'm trying to say is… we can go around it."

I step from beside the pillar to standing in front of him.

"Is this about what I said at the Football game?" Wait-what?

I tilt my head. Well that's sort of why I'm bringing this up, but then again… "What did you mean by that anyways?" I tilt my head back the other way curious.

I guess I just asked the wrong question since I just noticed him sigh.

I watch him pinch the bridge of his nose. "Are you kidding-"

I quickly wave my hand in protest. "You know what? Just forget I mentioned anything."

So much for clearing things out. I just thought that maybe what happened between us over there might had influenced his opinion about me. And I don't have to guess if he's mad or anything since by the looks of it, he's really pissed.

"Call me stupid all you want," I can't believe I'm going to say this. "But I thought what happened two nights ago was more than pretends." I say in a soft tone that made him look up at me.

I watch him lean off the pillar and walk around me. "Shut up, I'm not buying it." I get surprised over how serious his voice sounded.

Is he thinking I'm making this up. Because I'm not trying to make fun of what happened. "Can't you just hear me out?" I press on as I stand in front of the pillar where he was and face his back.

His car distracts me because he signals the alarm to unlock it as he took out his keys.

"I don't need this." He takes a step forward.

I quickly point at his retreating back. "Don't you dare run away! I'm not done talking to you!"

I see how my sudden loud voice catches him off guard and stops him where he's at.

Well at least that stopped him from leaving, since I see as how he just turned around and is walking back towards me. "I didn't mean to yell at you, but it was like you were leaving again…like…you…" I start taking small steps back because for some reason he's not stopping. I look up into his eyes as I feel his hands grip my shoulders. I wasn't expecting my back to come in contact with the pillar behind me since I let out a small gasp.

"You want me to give you another reason to hate me? You look like you've forgotten the rest." He takes another step closer sliding his hands from my shoulders to my wrists and pulling my arms up by holding them up above my head.

I press my lips together not wanting another gasp to escape.

How in the world did it change from having a decent conversation… to having him pinning me up against a pillar right out side of my house! "If I yell Squall, they'll hear me." I try to turn my wrists around his grip.

"What if I don't let you?" His eyes leave mine as he glances down towards my lips.

Is he thinking about?… "Don't I'll scream." I threatened, but I keep glancing down as I feel him press his body up against mine holding me tighter up against the pillar. If he keeps this up, he'll be able to feel how fast my heart is pounding.

"More than pretends huh?" I shut my eyes from his voice being so close. "We'll just have to see about that." This time I felt his breath brush my lips.

I quickly turn away as a reflex. I bite my lip stopping myself from gasping because of the way he just sighed onto my neck giving me the chills.

"Look me in the eyes and tell me to stop." He pulls my arms down so that they're over his shoulders. "If you can do that then I know that we're on the same page."

I see now.

How can I know? if I don't even know myself.

As much as I hate what he's saying, he has a point. And I don't think I can pull it off.

I jump when I feel his hands turn me to face him.

"Now look at me and tell me. Tell me to stop and I'll leave you alone."

I feel my heart leap again.

OH MY-why am I realizing this now? I hate myself so much.

Of all the times I felt my heart race like this I never thought my feelings would be the total opposite?

I wince as I peek one of my eyes open. Surprisingly he wasn't as close as before. I manage to look at him with both my eyes, but not directly into his eyes.

My heart is beating so fast right now its making me breathe harder.

"Can you say it?" He asks me with such a calm expression on his face, I almost feel jealous.

I try to stall by searching his eyes for anything, but find no way to read them.

I immediately hold my breath when I see him lean in again.

This is it.

If I don't say anything in between the time our lips meet, then I would know but not only that, he will know too.

"Last chance." He whispers as his lips lightly brush mine.

I don't say anything back even though I tried. My silence made him press up against me even harder finally making me gasp a second time.

"Why are you doing this?" I whimper in between breaths as my lips still brushed against his.

"Because I-" He pauses in mid sentence before pulling away. "Wait."

I watch him look down and then back at me.

Did he finally decide to let me go?

A wave of relief courses through my body when I feel his body leave mine. It didn't last long though, I see him lean down before shockingly feeling his hands on the back of my bare thighs picking me up and pinning me up against the pillar a second time. His hands were so cold, but yet they felt as though they were burning handprints on my skin. He held my legs around him as he leaned in to rest his head on my chest.

I finally caught on to what he was doing.

…He wanted to hear my heart.

I know I had no way of hiding it anymore. As embarrassing this might seem or even look, he knows.

I grab hold of his shoulders as he pulled his head away.

"You… your." He stammers. I nod as my blush couldn't get any worse. "That much?" He questions.

I turn away this time, since I couldn't bring myself to look at him anymore. "I'm a-wearing a skirt." I whisper as I looked down at his hands holding me up from the ground.

He looks down and slowly pulls away before lowering me enough for me to stand up myself.

I'm so puzzled, I have no words.

I clasp my hands together in front of my chest where my heart is. I try to take long deep breaths to relax myself, even though it's sort of impossible right now since the guy I realized I have a crush on is still standing right in front of me.

"Squall I..." I couldn't bring anymore words out of my mouth.

He on the other hand, doesn't even try to say anything as he walks around me and sits down on the front door step I'm standing next to.

"How can you- I mean," He stops and signals Angelo to come over. "Are you serious?"

I lean off the pillar and kneel down in front of him. "Then tell me, do you think what you heard is a lie? How about you answer that instead." I reach for one of his hands but he quickly pulls it away. "Squall?"

"I know its not a lie." I painfully watch him turn away. "I know what I heard."

"Then?…"

I watch impatiently as he gets up and checks his watch.

He wants to leave, I know it. "Why did you do all of that for?" I asked as I got up as well.

I notice how the whole time he's looking away. I step up onto the front step where he's standing and without telling him, I lean my head onto his chest to hear his heart.

He doesn't stop me nor pull me way as I listened.

I shut my eyes tight as I painfully heard his slow heart beat.

I wanted to cry so much when I heard his heart was no where close to beating as fast as mine. "This is one sided then huh?" I try to smile up at him as I pulled away, but didn't expect a tear to roll down my cheek.

I see as he starts to reach up to where the tear is falling but stop mid way.

"Silly me." I pretend I didn't notice his hand hesitate and wipe the tear away myself. "Why am I crying?" I hiccup a fake giggle. "I'm sorry Squall, I didn't mean to put you in an awkward situation." I look up so I can prevent the other tears from falling.

"I don't-" He begins but I cut him off by waving my hands in a rush.

No, no, no! I can't hear him reject me already, not after I finally realized what I was feeling. "It's okay Squall, really.. I won't let my girly feelings bug you. I'll just find someone… else I… can- bother." I couldn't stop myself from choking at the ends as I took what I said seriously.

I covered my face with both my hands as I began to cry out what I tried to prevent. "I'm sorry." I muffle out from behind my hands before running past him and opening the door without hearing another word from him. I slam the door shut behind me once inside and make a run for the stairs.

"Rinoa sweetie? What's happening?" I hear my mom call out from down stairs causing me to lose my footing and almost slip halfway up the stairs. I push my self up with my hands before rushing up the rest of the way and making it to my room without anyone seeing me.

I walk over towards my dresser and pull out a hair band tying up my loose curls into a high pony tail. I decide to change clothes since his scent is still on me. I take out a pair of white skinny jeans and a light blue strapless shirt, settling with it.

I won't let myself cry anymore.

I walk back to the dresser and wipe the ruined make-up off and redo it all.

All I have to do now is wait for my eyes to go back to normal because of all the sudden crying. I can't get back down stairs and pretend nothing is wrong if my eyes are all puffy.

All these times I felt my heart skip and didn't try to wonder why. It's not that I didn't try to find out before, its just… I was afraid to find out the truth to why my heart would race in the first place.

I dab a pink tissue at the corner of my eyes catching freshly new tears.

I'm so stupid! I glace up at my reflection in the mirror. I waited until he forced them out of me.

I just hope Selphie gets here soon, so I can feel better.

**

* * *

**

Squall's POV

Well that definitely got the truth out of her, that's for sure.

I reach up and wipe my lips with the back of my hand since I got some of her lip gloss on. At the same time I glance back at the front door behind me since I was back to leaning on the same pillar as before.

I couldn't help but think more into what I just did.

I know what I heard was loud and clear, she even said so…but.

I never answered back, should I have answered back? Should I have told her? But then again, what would I have ended up saying?

This is just all to much to think about. Heck, it even looked like she wasn't aware of her own feelings.

Wow this sucks.

Damn I regret coming over here. I should have stayed home or gone somewhere else.

I look down at Angelo sitting next to me. "She was that upset she left you outside."

I lean off the pillar and start heading towards my car.

You know what? Since she didn't care whether she left you outside or not? "Come on Angelo, let's go. You're coming with me." I pull the door to the passenger side open and let him jump in himself.

If she wants him back, she's going to have to come get him herself.

I won't admit anything, until I'm sure myself. Until then…

I think I just found the perfect way to make Caraway keep her distance.

Now lets see if she really wants to make things work between us.

By the time I got home Zell was already calling my phone a second time. I didn't answer it on the way to Caraway's house and now I didn't answer it on the way back to my place.

I see as how Angelo uses my door to go out as I got out saving me the trip around the car. When I twist the lock to my house open I let Angelo run inside before me and see him run around as if he knew the place. I toss the keys on the side table by the door and start walking up the three flight of stairs to my room. This time I toss my phone on the night stand next to my bed before sitting at the edge of it.

What to do then? I look out to the doorway and notice Angelo standing by the door.

"Hey, come here." I motion to him to get closer. "Angelo how about we swimming?"

I hope off my bed the same time I pull off my shirt.

Might as well. I haven't gone out there for a while.

"Let's go."

**

* * *

**

Rinoa's POV

It was around ten at night when everyone decided to go home. Well other than Selphie that is.

As soon as she got to my place she told me about Quistis' party and said it was way too crowded to notice anything happen. She also said that Almasy was waiting for me and Leonhart to show up for some reason.

Just the thought of having to stand in front of Leonhart scares me now. I mean, I don't even know how I ended up having feelings for the guy.

Thankfully Almasy and Quistis didn't mention anything to Selphie about my so-called relationship with Leonhart though; saves me the trouble.

As for the rest of the evening, I got along with Yuna, Rikku, and Paine, since we teamed up against Zell, Gippal, and Tidus. But when Selphie and Irvine showed up, it was as though all hell broke loose because of the way Rikku and Selphie got along.

Those two were unbeatable that's for sure.

Thankfully there was enough to distract me throughout the whole afternoon, it helped ease my mind.

And now there's another serious matter to deal with. "Selphie do you see him anywhere?" I called out as I checked under the couch.

"No Rinny, I don't see him anywhere." I see her feet stop at the hallway as I could see past the couch. "Where was the last time you saw him?"

I stay sitting down on the floor as I try to recap where I last saw him.

If I think about it, I remember Rikku asking me where I was heading and then Angelo ahead of me. WAIT! "He was petting him." Yes, I remember now.

I left him outside when I ran into the house after…

"Rinny who was petting him?"

I quickly stand up and head towards Selphie where my car keys are at the front. "I'm going to go get him."

I feel an arm wrap around me. "No! no you don't. It's too late to go outside. We can get him tomorrow after breakfast."

I roll my eyes. "Fine then, but you're coming with, got it?"

"Shoot Rinny, you've been on edge since I got back. You keep saying nothing's wrong, but by the looks of it…" I feel her release me from her hold.

"It's nothing, I'm just a little upset that he would take my dog without asking. That's all."

"There goes that HE again. Who are you talking about?"

I sigh as I turn around to look at her. "HE is Leonhart, Selphie. And yes he took Angelo because he was here earlier because Zell invited him." I walk around her as I head back into the living room.

"So did he leave early? Because I didn't see him when I got here." I hear her voice from behind me.

I walk around the couch and sit down before turning the TV on. "Yeah… something like that."

Selphie instead of sitting on the couch, she sits on the floor right next to me. "So are you guys like friends now or something? Because I feel like I'm missing something and-"

"No Selphie we're not friends. And by the looks of it, I don't think we're anywhere closer than how bad it was in the beginning." I try to bite back the sarcasm in my laugh. "Believe me."

"Well I see as how you don't really want to talk about that…" She trails off. "What do you want to do now?"

I pout and glance from the back of her head to the screen, while aimlessly searching through the channels.

I don't really feel like doing anything, but I don't want to make Selphie uncomfortable and make her want to leave. There are two major things bugging me though.

I quickly shake the thought that involved Leonhart taking Angelo, because there is no way I'm going not even an inch closer to him. The other thought, as much as I wish I don't want to admit it is Quistis' party. If I think about it, she did say I could go but with Leonhart, since he was the one that got the message. I want to at least check it out, but I need a reason…

I blink when I notice the remote drop from my hands. "Huh."

"So…"

Oh I know!

I sit up and smile at Selphie. "Selphie want to go with me to drop off Quistis' car at her place?" I sigh as I see her brow raise up. "You know where its at right?"

"Yeah but I thought you didn't-"

"I know." But I just don't want to be here all depressed. "I just want to see where she lives, that's all."

"Are you sure?" She asks as she stands up.

"Yeah." I try to pull of one of my best smiles as I got up and ran around the couch. "You can take my car. I'll take hers and follow."

I toss her my keys while taking out Quistis' keys from the drawer underneath. "Let me just get my shoes." I run up the stairs and grab my black high-top Nike's. I quickly walk back down the hallway and stair case before sitting down and slipping them on at the bottom step. "Okay Selphie you lead."

* * *

I followed closely behind Selphie as I drove Quistis' car from behind. I didn't expect her condo to be right across the building where Ellone hosted last month's even though.

I notice Selphie make a right turn into a parking lot, so I followed her in. After finally finding a space to park in, I take the keys out and get out of the car. "Selphie is her condo close by?"

She doesn't answer and just points up instead.

Well no-duh. Of course the condo with the flashing white lights and booming music was going to be the one. "Oh."

"Well don't just stand there." She smiles at me before feeling her slip her arm around mine. "Let's go."

"Selphie?" I yell as I covered my ears. "Where the heck did so many people come from?"

This is ridiculous, how can she be having such a loud party with no one complaining?

"That's why we didn't last long Rinny!" I didn't hear every word, but I was able to fill in the blanks. "And I don't know who all these people are either!" I watch her do the same and cover her own ears. "Come on. Let's just find her and give her the car keys!"

As much as we shoved and pushed through people we didn't get any further than the kitchen. Well at least the music wasn't as loud in here as it is out there.

"Rinny I think I see Quistis." She grabs onto my shoulder and spins me around in the direction she's pointing at.

I almost smile when I spot her laughing with two girls around her. I just keep watching as she moves her hands around as her conversation changes to something else, but I snap out of it when I feel Selphie push me forward a little.

"Go on, no use standing there."

I nod my head. "Uh right." I slowly walk around the bar-counter and towards the back where the table was at.

I look over my shoulder when I realize Selphie isn't following like she was suppose to. I look further back and notice she's still standing where I was before.

"Oh, so you got the invite." I quickly turn around to look at Quistis talking to me.

If I recall, I didn't get the invite, Leonhart did. "Here." I hold out her keys. "I just came to drop these off."

I wait for her to at least say thanks or something, but she just reaches for the keys and throws them on the counter-top next to me.

"So I see that a lot of make-up managed to cover up the bruise."

Geez, its as though she forgot who gave me the bruise in the first place. I better get out of here before I start letting my temper get the best of me. "Well I'm gonna go now, if you feel like you forgot anything else at my place, call Ted and he'll bring it for you." I wave over my shoulder since I was already walking back to Selphie.

"That's it?" I stop and look over my shoulder to see Quistis walking towards me.

Well what does she expect? "That's pretty much it."

"I thought you were going to stay? I did invite you." She stops and crosses her arms.

I resist from rolling my eyes at her. Is she serious? "No Quistis." I tilt my head before placing my hands on my hips. "You didn't invite me. You invited Squ- I mean Leonhart remember? I was only allowed the invite if I accompanied him." I shake my head. "I dropped by with Selphie, so I'm going home."

I watch her look past me and towards the kitchen doors before seeing her wave at Selphie. "You're here already, why don't you stay?"

"Ha- like I would stay in the same place I know Almasy is." I'm not accepting her pity invite.

"Fine, I'll just wait for you to come around like Leonhart said you would."

I cross my arms in frustration.

Does this mean she's expecting me to say sorry? It's not like I'm the one that needs to apologize. That's what she needs to do. If she wants to work things out between us, then she's going to have to find me and not the other way around. "Don't count on it."

I ignore the surprised look on her face and turn around to walk back towards Selphie.

"Ready?" Selphie asks as she pushes the door behind her open.

I know I'm not the bad guy in this problem. She is. But that's only going to happen if she decides to remove that stupid blindfold Almasy has placed over her eyes. Only then she can come looking for the truth. For sure she'll know I will be right about everything. Until then I just have to keep doing what Tifa told me.

I grab the keys to my car as Selphie holds them out to me. "Yeah, let's go."

**

* * *

**

I cut it short, I know. But i figured Rinoa had gone through enough . What kind of a person would I be if I made her run into Almasy at the party?

**Okay so now they're offically back in Balamb, but start school in the next chapter.**

**Hopefully everything goes as planned.**

**Oh yeah, EVERYONE**

**I hope you guys have an idea that there's more to Tifa than meets the eye. Remember, she was in Balamb berfore Deling.**

**Just giving the heads up.**


	21. Changing Sides

**In this chapter I mention new characters that are not mine. Even though they aren't from Final Fantasy, I made sure to at least have them from Square-enix.**

**So like i said, they are not mine. They are from Square-enix.**

**Vanille Dia Oerba- Final Fantasy XIII**

**Reime Saionji- Star OCean The last Hope**

**

* * *

**

Rinoa's POV

Upon hearing the alarm to my alarm clock, I lazily reach over and slap the snooze button on top of it granting me the next five minutes of silence. I turn around so that I'm facing the ceiling before tucking my arms under my pillow.

If I think about it, I hardly used my alarm in the morning since Angelo always wake me up an hour before.

I'm so stupid for feeling like crap the whole weekend. It felt as though Balamb was slapping me across the face for leaving and forcing me to go through what I missed for the past month. I was so depressed about being alone in this house, I even went out for a run around the block. Which by the way was a stupid idea, since I didn't reach the end of the block before I noticed cameras flashing from behind several bushes.

I sit up and rub the sleep from my eyes before finally reaching over and switching the 'off' button on my alarm. Next, I reach for the TV remote right next to my alarm and turn it on at the same time I yawn stretching my arms up. I settle with leaving it on music videos and finally decide to climb out of bed.

It's not like I can distract myself with Angelo since he's still at Leonhart's. I giggle sarcastically as I shook my head in disappointment. I never made it past the gate to his house. How does he expect me to get him back after what happened the last time I saw him?

It's even more awkward now between us than before. Not because of the reason that we had to pretend in front of Quistis and Almasy - oh yeah Zell's sister too, but because I stupidly don't want it to be pretend.

Where the heck did I go wrong? I slap my forehead as I start making my way towards my closet.

I guess now that Quistis isn't around, I'm guessing I don't have to wear high heels to school. But that's the problem; I mean I have A LOT of them, practically one in every color. As for shoes, I only have my black high-top Nike's. Hmm… maybe I should look into that and probably go buy a couple of more sets during the week. Until then, I'm sticking to my Nike's.

I pull them off the stand, reach for a pair of blue skinny jeans and a yellow tank-top. Next I reach up on to the hangers and pull off a blue-white checkered sweater and head out of the closet with my clothes. After changing, I connect the straightening iron and wait for it to heat up at the same time I brush my teeth in between. Straightening my hair took me less time than covering the bruise on my cheek, since it reached the dark purple phase. Well at least it's not swollen anymore.

I check the time on TV and notice I'm ten minutes behind. I quickly reach next to my desk and grab my bag before running out the door. I run into the kitchen at the same time I hear the microwave chime go off. I smile when I see my mom hand me my Hot Pocket and tossing me a Minute Maid pouch. "Thanks mom." I quickly run around the isle and kiss her on the cheek before running back out the way I came.

I place my bag down on the empty passenger seat at the same time I get in my car and turn the ignition on. I look up to see if I can see the gate controller on my sun visor and press the button. I close the door while fastening my seat belt and shifting the car to drive.

Luckily, mostly all the lights were green on the way to school. I managed to gain back the ten minutes I back tracked.

This time I parked a little bit closer than I usually did. But I still made sure I kept my distance from Leonhart's car and - I can't believe it - Quistis' car is parked a car away from his?

I'm guessing the car right in between is Almasy's.

Huh, I didn't know he had a Porsche Cayman? Jerk… he has good taste in cars. Not only that but it's a dark silver color with black rims. Quistis is stupid if she doesn't ask for him to drive her to school now that they're dating.

I stop walking when I notice Irvine's light brown Frontier parked next to Quistis' INFINITY. I watch as Selphie hops off the truck and happily talk to Irvine from across.

I didn't stop myself from pouting at the thought of knowing everyone got along except me.

I mean even Quistis switched over to their group, leaving me by myself.

Maybe I should look for a way to make new friends and gain distance from everyone in the group? I mean, I only talk to Selphie and Zell.

I nod before switching my bag to my other shoulder and continue walking to school.

I think its for the best. Not like I have nothing to lose anyways, right?

**

* * *

**

Squall's POV

I was planning of waiting for Caraway by my car before school, but Almasy and his chick decide to park right next to me.

I pretend I don't notice them, and take out my ipod and earphones before walking away.

I get to my locker to drop off my text books at the same time I notice Zell and his sister arguing about something at the bottom of the stairs.

I sigh as a continue to switch things in and out of my backpack and pretend to ignore them.

I stop and close my eyes from the lack of sleep. Man, I'm falling asleep. I still need to get used to this time. I woke up at seven last night and have been up ever since. It's like I've switched from being awake during the day to being asleep instead.

Fuckin' hate this…

"Squall?"

I try to hold back from yawning. "Huh." I turn around after closing my locker. "What does your sister want now?"

I watch as Zell pushes his sister up the stairs before getting back at me.

"Nah, she's being stupid. She said she was calling you nonstop trying to get you to take her to Almasy's and Quistis' party in the weekend."

"Fuck I didn't even go myself, why the hell would she think I would take her then?"

"Hey that reminds me." He pauses as he checks his watch making sure he has enough time before the bell. "Did you ever make it to Caraway's? I called you twice since she was asking for you."

Well I kinda made it, but not really… "Nah, I went out swimming and left my phone inside."

Zell laughs for some reason, even though I know I didn't say anything funny.

"Man you should have gone. Tidus and Gippal were there. So were Yuna and her group. Shit… can you believe they actually got into playing videogames? I mean, they look like the kind of people that don't have time to-"

"Zell anyone who has thumbs can pick up a controller and play." I pick up my left earphone and place it back in my ear after the bell rings in between. "I'll see ya."

"Yeah later."

I head down the hallway past the stairs, while Zell went up the stairs and around the next set. Hopefully I can stay up the rest of the day or I can just-

I stop at the middle of the lobby when I notice Caraway walk in the double doors.

So she got here late after all. I almost laugh when I see her stumble from seeing me already in school. Was she really that shocked to see me?

I see how her expression changes from surprised, to happy and then to all of a sudden mad.

I press on and continue walking in the direction I was heading. "Damn, don't worry I'm not happy to see you either." I say as I walk past her. I don't bother looking over my shoulder since I know she's watching me.

Caraway has one hell of a long year left at this school.

**

* * *

**

Rinoa's POV

I almost trip from seeing Leonhart so soon. I was really planning of staying away as much as I could. I even had planned out of staying away from the cafeteria and go eat at a fast food restaurant instead.

I quickly pull my smile into a frown as I noticed him walking towards me.

"Damn, don't worry I'm not happy to see you either."

THAT JERK! I pout as I watch his retreating back disappear after walking into a room.

"Come on Rinny, we're gonna be late!"

I look behind me and notice Selphie running at me. "Oh shoot! Hurry up." I quickly start running for the stairs while looking back at Selphie and past her. I see Irvine head the same way Leonhart did. Hmm… I wonder if they're in the same class.

"Rinny?"

I see Selphie run past me. "I'm going!"

We manage to walk into the room at the same time the bell starts to ring. We both glance at the instructor to see if she waves us the go-ahead. I sigh when I see him nod his head and points us to our table. We quietly walk down the isle as he starts the lecture. Selphie was just as relieved as me since she just gave me the thumbs up.

* * *

The classes were starting to fly by more faster than I wanted them to.

What am I gonna do? I don't have anyone to sit with during lunch, and I can't leave anymore because Leonhart already knows I'm here. I'm just going to have to sit as far as I can from all of them in the cafeteria, I guess.

I start drumming my fingers on the top of my binder since I had to find a new way to get around the school.

"Instructor is it okay if I make an announcement before the bell?" A girl with an accent made me look up.

I look over at the girl holding her hand up trying to get the teacher's attention.

"Sure go ahead Oerba."

I watch as the girl with orange-brown pigtails stands up and walks up to the front of the class.

"Hi everyone." She giggles and waves to the class. "As I think you all might know me as the cheerleading captain. But just in case, everyone," She places her hands behind her and beams a kind smile, "I'm Vanille Dia Oerba, senior captain of the cheerleading squad here in Balamb High, and I would like to announce tryouts start next week. If anyone is interested don't hesitate to talk to me after class. I promise I don't bite or anything." She continues to smile as the bell interrupts her. "See me if you're interested." I pout as people don't really bother to hear the rest of what she's trying to say. I watch as she waves her hands over the crowd of students trying to get out the door.

If I think about it, I have absolutely nothing to lose. I did have fun being a cheerleader in Deling after all. Ehh.. What the heck.

I quickly pack everything in my bag and walk over to her desk since she's doing the same thing.

I tap her shoulder and she jumps slightly, being startled from my touch. "Uhmm Vanille right?" I watch as she looks at me with her light green eyes.

Darn is it just me or does everyone have colored eyes lately?

"OH MY- you're Julia's daughter right? Oh please tell me you're interested in being a cheerleader." She clasps my hands in hers as she looked at me with a smile.

I nod. "Yes, I'm actually interested. Can I hear the rest of what you had to say?" I'm a little surprised at how she reacted about my presence.

"Yay!" She cheerfully stands up and takes out a flier from her pink Jansport backpack. I'm actually realizing that she's just about the same height as me. "Okay, have you ever been a cheerleader before?"

I sorta was… so what the heck. "Yeah, but just once."

"Well tell me you at least know how to do several tumbling moves." I watch as she crosses her fingers causing me to laugh and smile at her.

"Yes, don't worry I know mostly all the flips." I start naming them off on my fingers.

"Yes! Okay all you need now is to show up to tryouts and we'll see you try to follow on one of our routines. Other than that, you're practically in the squad."

"Wow really?" Is that really it?

"Oh and one last thing." I try not to drop my smile. Of course there's going to be a catch. "What do you have as your elective?"

I raise my brow a little confused. "Library aide. Why?"

Well since our squad is all year long and not just a season like other schools. Our practices are held during elective block on Wednesday."

"So you're saying I'm going to have to change my schedule from Library aide to Cheerleading practice?"

"Yup exactly. You see, we decided it was best to have practice early on Wednesdays so we can go home early at least once a week."

I guess that's a good idea. Hey, anything beats staying at school till five in the afternoon. "Okay. It's fine. I never made it to the library anyways." We both laugh as she lets me keep the flier and letting me walk with her to the cafeteria.

"Hey, want to sit with the squad and get to know them?"

Wow is she serious?

Oh my God, where was this girl when I got to this school? "Sure."

"They'll love you, I promise. They are the nicest people you'll meet in the world."

Once we reach the cafeteria we both stand in line to get our lunch and continue talking about my cheerleading experience.

I glance past Vanille when I notice Selphie walk towards their usual table. My smile drops to a frown because for some reason she looked upset. I wonder what's wrong?

After getting our lunches and heading to their table, I wasn't really expecting to sit close to Almasy and Leonhart's table, but since Vanille's table was on the same row just two tables over. I guess I didn't have a choice.

"Hi everyone. I think I just found our next varsity cheerleader." She sang it out cheerfully.

I smile and wave at everyone at the table. "Hi I'm Rinoa Caraway."

I see everyone smile and wave at me as if they were just as shy. I watch as a girl with hazelnut eyes with long brunette hair tied up in a high ponytail wave over to sit next to her. Vanille signals me to follow her and leads the way over to where the girl was calling me over. "Rinoa this is Reimi."

Vanille leaves a spot between Reimi and her open so I can sit in between.

I watch her extend her hand out to me. "Hi, I'm Reimi Saionji. Nice to meet you, Rinoa."

Her skin was, I think, just a little less paler than mine.

I shake her hand in return. "Reimi, I hope you don't mind but what's that clip behind your ear?" It looked like some kind of pen with a pink ribbon tied to it.

"What this?" She pulls it out of her hair. "It's a pen. Can't you tell?" I watch as she clicks the top causing the point to come out.

"That's so cool." I smile up at her and Vanille starts to giggle along with me.

"So Rinoa are you going to get in trouble with your friends if you start sitting with us?"

I didn't stop myself from laughing as I held my coke to my lips. I doubt they even noticed I'm gone. "I think they're cool with it."

I still had the curiosity to look over now that she mentioned it.

I lean back so I can see past Vanille's back and past the next two tables. I watch as Zell puts his lunch tray down across Leonhart and sits down. Leonhart on the other hand looks like he's falling asleep. He has his chin resting on the palm of his hands with his eyes closed. I think. I wonder why Selphie's upset though, she just keeps pushing her food around in her plate. Hmm.. I think she deserves for me to go check on her.

I stand up getting Vanille and Reimi's attention. "Hey Vanille, can I have the apple on your tray?" She smiles before handing it to me. "Thanks. I'll be right back."

After getting up from my chair, that's when I noticed the nerves were kicking in. I walk past a table and keep my cool since no one at the table has noticed me walking towards them.

Come on it's okay. Nothing's going to happen, relax. Just do this for Selphie, she deserves that much, keep it together.

I almost stop when I notice Zell turn my direction and look at me a bit surprised. I see him point at Leonhart like asking me if I was going there to talk to him. I quickly shake my head and point past him and towards Selphie at the other end of the table. He looks where I'm pointing and nods before resuming with preparing his burger.

Hopefully I can get out of here before Almasy and Quistis - yeah my own friend, I'm hiding from - show up.

**

* * *

**

Squall's POV

I didn't expect to make it this long without falling asleep in school, but I think leaving after lunch would be my best bet.

Even though I didn't fall asleep or anything, I still decided to close my eyes for a bit and listen to what's going on around me. As much as I hate it when sleep over powers me, I was beginning to hear everything haze away.

Well almost…

I feel a hand grip a hand full of my hair and pull my head back. I open my eyes just in time to see Almasy laugh and pull my hair harder making me lean out further more.

I grip the pen in my front pocket and pull it out. Son of a-

"What's a matter Squall?" His smirk grows wider. "Asshole, you know better than to knock out during school."

I guess he noticed me holding the pen getting ready to stab his hand because I feel him release my hair. "Fuck you, Almasy. What the hell do-"

"Oh shit." I hear him whisper behind me, catching me off guard. I was about to look up at him but I stop when I notice him wrap his arm around my shoulder and holding out his lunch with the other. "Damn, I didn't think she would have the balls to sit at our table? Goes to show, she hasn't learned her lesson." He says in a low tone, as if he's trying to show me how to catch a prey.

I do admit I'm a bit surprised that Caraway actually had it in her to be at our table, I just don't see how she got there without me noticing. "It's not like it's your problem. Now get the hell off." I elbow back hitting his stomach causing him to stagger back.

He smirks as he took the chance to ruffle my hair like some damn kid and walks down to the end of the table with his new girlfriend in tow.

You got to be kidding me. If it wasn't for Almasy pointing it out, I would have actually stayed asleep. "Hey Zell." I bet he knew.

I see him chuckle as he chewed his food as he shrugged. Oh yeah he knew.

I yawn as I stretched my arms up and looked back at Caraway's direction. She still hasn't noticed that me and Almasy know she's here since she has her back facing us. Huh. Maybe I should tell her Almasy is walking towards her?

…Nah I'll let her try to fend for herself. Let's see if she can get out without crying.

I watch as Almasy throws a grape at her face the same way he threw the football at her.

I shake my head and try not to laugh. Zell turns to see what's making me almost laugh at the same time Caraway stands up.

Zell glances back at me confused. "Hey aren't you suppose to-"

I sigh cutting him off. "Nothing's happening. What can Caraway do to make Almasy mad anyways?"

We both turn to look back at them by the sound of Caraway's voice. And by the sounds of it, she's starting to get mad.

"Aren't you going to do something?" Zell questions me again.

I shake my head without looking at him. "Zell… nothing is happening." I keep watching as Almasy stood in front of her making her lean back on to the table. "Almasy isn't as much of a bitch to swing at a chick."

"I don't know man, I think Rinoa is starting to panic."

I sigh frustrated. "Fine alright. If she can't manage to get Almasy off her in the next two minutes, I'll go. Alright?"

"Two minutes might seem short to you, but to her…" He glances at me a bit disappointed. Shit if he wants to help her so much, why doesn't he go? "Alright already." I put my hands on the table as I stood up from my chair. I was about to take my first step around my chair but stop when I notice Caraway reaching behind her and onto Selphie's tray.

Wait, what is she doing?

Damn Caraway didn't hesitate to grab ahold of the first thing on the tray and slamming it across Almasy's face.

"MOTHER FU!-" Almasy's yelling got the attention of most of the cafeteria.

I didn't run around the table to their side, instead I continued walking down the side I was heading and stopped behind Caraway with the table in between. I reach for her at the same time, she shoves an apple in Almasy's mouth; stopping him from yelling the next thing.

Damn what the hell is she thinking? "Damn…" I quickly climb on top of the table and stay kneeling down as I hooked my arms around Caraway's and pulled her up with me.

I glance up as Almasy tries to reach for one of her legs.

"Sweet payback asshole! How does it feel?" Is she retarded? She's only provoking him more.

"Shut up moron. You're just feeding more fuel to the flame."

"Wow Squall, nice for you to show up." I notice Irvine step in and try to get in between Almasy and Caraway.

I heard the sarcastic tone in his voice. "Yeah, well you know me." I take the chance that Almasy is being held back and focus on sliding Caraway off the table first.

"I didn't need your help you know." She complained, as she got off the table.

Oh, what now? Is she going to try and play the tough one with me? "You can stop the whole bullshit act of being tough with me. I'm not buying it."

"I didn't ask for your help, okay?" She insists again.

I hop off the table. "Whatever. I know you were hoping-"

"Leonhart." Almasy calls me out from behind Kinneas. "You better keep an eye on her, I swear to God I'll-"

Don't give me this bull. "You don't swear crap. I fuckin' told you to back the hell off!" If I remember correctly he was the one to provoke her in the first place.

Instead of him saying anything back, he focuses on wiping the remaining food pieces that were sliding down his face.

I turn to walk away while pushing Caraway in front of me.

"Then I hope you better tame her soon, or else someone else might have to."

I notice his comment actually made Caraway want to turn around and say something. I don't let her as I pulled the hood of her sweater over her head and pushed her forward. "Shut up and keep walking."

"I can't."

I glance back up at her since I was in the middle of picking up my backpack from my chair. "Why the hell not?" I watch as she stops and points at her blonde friend.

"Rinoa, are you sure you want to talk to this guy?"

What the hell. Is she talking about me?

"Quistis, why in the world would I listen to you in the first place?"

"Because I was your best friend remember?"

"Yeah, exactly; WAS. I was your best friend. And it wasn't my fault that you chose that THING over me. I already accepted that you gave me up for him. So just leave it at that and stay out of my business!"

Wow, nowhere close to being friends in fact.

"Is THAT what you want?" Surprisingly Trepe says, referring to me.

I've had enough of this pointless situation. My head is already starting to hurt because of it.

I grab Caraway by the arm and pull her around Almasy's chick. "Where's your stuff."

"Wait. I'm not done talking." She pulls her arm trying to stop me.

I tighten my grip. "Stupid SHIT like this isn't worth it." I made sure I said it loud enough to make Trepe get the idea that I was referring to her as I walked past her.

I continue leading Caraway away from the table as we reached the next column of tables. Since I have to ask again. "Where did you leave your stuff?"

"It's over…" Is she thinking about whether to tell me? Or what? "Uhmm let me go get it."

I guess I didn't have a choice as to why not to let her go. "Fine, but hurry up." I have a feeling like she doesn't want me to follow her.

Whatever. I decide to wait for her outside the cafeteria, since there were still some people looking around, as though they were seagulls looking for anything to snatch.

Before heading out though, I reach into my pocket and notice my ipod wasn't in there. Shit, I left it at the table.

I get back to the table and not only find my ipod but also the pen that I was holding earlier. How the hell did I manage to leave my stuff behind in the first place? Oh wait. Now that I think about it, Caraway and her little used-to-be best friend, had their share of words.

"Hey Squall." I look up at the sound of Zell's voice calling me from across. "You skipping class?"

Well might as well, I'm falling asleep anyways. "Yeah I guess so." Doubt if I go I'll pay any attention. I tuck my ipod back in my front pocket along with my pen.

"But don't you and Almasy have Rinoa's class next? Wouldn't it be a bad idea to leave her behind and-" I know where he's going with this.

"No Zell, I'm not going to stay another hour and a half just to-"

"Ready?" I look over my shoulder and surprisingly find Caraway standing behind me.

I cross my arms. "Ready for what?"

"We're leaving right? Well I actually - kinda heard you saying something about not staying, so what the heck; might as well leave too right?"

I raise my brow. "So you're ditching, because I am." Huh. Makes me wonder if she was even trying to avoid me from the beginning. "Fine. Do whatever you want, I'm going home."

"Fine." She crosses her arms and looks up at me. "And I'll follow you home, since you have someone that belongs to me." Caraway takes a step closer like I have no choice but to allow her.

So she's trying the whole brave crap all over again. "It's been what, three days? And you finally decide to pick him up?" I take the first step and start heading towards the doors.

I don't bother looking back when I hear Caraway say bye to Zell and hearing her call after me to wait for her.

"Well how the heck did you expect me to show up at your doorstep during the weekend?" She caught up to me by the time we walked past the Cafeteria doors. "Not after-" I instantly stop and look back in time to see her jump startled. "Uh never mind." She quickly responds before watching her walk past me.

Yeah that's what I thought. I knew she wouldn't show her face around my house after what happened Friday. I guess she's not as dumb as I thought.

* * *

I knew that by the time my car entered the driveway, Angelo would be waiting by the door. I turn my house keys in the lock to open the door at the same time Caraway's car finally turns into the driveway. Damn, now I got to wait for her.

I cross my arms as I watch her stomp her way towards me.

"You could have waited for me you know."

It's not my fault you got stuck on all the red lights. "Whatever, just get your dog." I push the left door open.

"Angelo!" Caraway ran right past me to hug Angelo. "Aww did you miss me?" She was making this baby voice that was just annoying as hell.

I walk in and close the door without realizing I got Angelo's attention. "No." He stops halfway towards me. "Go get your stuff."

"Wait, you got him stuff?" Caraway asks as she gets up from kneeling down.

"Yeah. Two Frisbees and a ball." I walk around her and towards the right hallway. "In case you didn't know, Angelo knows a few tricks."

I push past the swinging doors that lead to the kitchen.

"Hey umm… Squall, don't get me wrong but do you actually live here all by yourself?"

What. Was she expecting the house to be over crowded by maids and butlers? "Pretty much."

"What about maids and butlers?"

I sigh and walk over to the fridge while she went to sit at one of the counter chairs. "Don't need them." I grab two water bottles and close the fridge.

"I like them." I raise a brow as I placed one of the water bottles in front of her before sitting up on the counter top next to the sink. "There's at least someone to talk to when mom's not home, well you know - since Quistis moved out all and became all high and mighty herself."

Sort of got what she meant, since I was stuck in the middle earlier. I decide to let the conversation end, not wanting to follow her topic.

I try not to laugh as I see the silence starting to get to her. It's funny because it's only been two minutes and she's already starting to feel awkward.

I tilt my head as I see her stand up.

"Hey, since uh we got out earlier and I didn't get a chance to eat lunch, would you like to go get something to eat with me?" She directed the question everywhere in the room except me.

I cross my arms and smirk. "Why?"

She takes a step back with her hands behind her back. "It's just that I-"

"No stupid." I jump off the counter top. "What I mean is, why go all the way back in town if we can make something here?"

Oh right I forgot. She's use to people cooking for her instead of doing it herself.

"Really?"

I look up at her. "Might as well. I didn't have lunch since I was falling asleep and plus something else followed by that and-"

"Alright." She cuts me off as she walked towards me. "I get it."

That reminds me. "What did Almasy say that made you slam the first thing that came to hand in his face?"

"Oh that's the thing." She places her hands on her hips. "You see I went to check on Selphie because she looked kinda down. But my plan from the beginning was to get out of there before you- I mean Almasy noticed I was there." She pauses when she sees me looking through the cabinets.

"I'm listening." I sigh as I take out a glass salad tray.

"Oh uhmm… well Almasy showed up. And he immediately started making fun of my bruise and what happened in Deling. Not only that, but I had to find some way to shut him up, since he was about to mention "us" in front of Selphie and Irvine, so I did the next best thing."

"And that was slam food in his face, followed by an apple?"

"Hey don't make fun of me! It was the only thing that crossed my mind, okay?" She walks over to the fridge and pulls the left side open. "Wow."

"What?" I cross my arms and lean onto the counter.

"Squall, is it just me or do you like apples? Well, I'm guessing since you have like apple-everything. Apple juice, apple soda, and the fruit drawer is like full with apples in general."

Well it's not like she would know that apples were my mom's favorite and that dad told me apples always made him feel closer to mom. Yeah right like I would tell her that. "Better than oranges."

"That's true." She kneels down and reaches into the fridge to take out four apples. "Well want to make apple salad? It looks like you have everything to make it."

"Might as well." I walk over to the pantry and take out the remaining ingredients.

While Caraway focused on washing the apples in the sink, I took out the condensed sweet milk syrup and raisins.

"Hey, can we add marshmallows?-Oh and can I get a knife to cut these into smaller pieces?" I pull the drawer next to the sink open and hand her one of the knifes. "Thanks."

I hand her the cutting board too before washing my hands.

After finally draining the syrup into the bowl and emptying the raisins I went back into the pantry to get Caraway her marshmallows.

"Hey, I learned how to make the same apple salad as you, but with marshmallows. Weird huh."

Well at least I know she can make something as easy to eat. "I guess."

"My nanny Luce showed me how to make it when I was little. What about you?"

Damn Ellone made me. "I watched Ellone once."

"Okay ready." She carries the cutting board and drops the apples in. "Can I stir?"

I reach into another drawer and take out a big sized spoon. "Here."

I settled with setting out the plates while she stirred.

"Hey, where's Angelo?"

"He's probably sitting by the stairs." I'm guessing since that's where I usually find him.

We both sit down at the counter and start eating through our late lunch. She mostly tried making any topic sound interesting trying to make me talk, but I just didn't really feel like it.

"Hey Squall, did your parents ever tell you how they met?"

I was taken aback from the huge leap in topic. What the hell? "Yeah, but I won't tell you."

"Aww.. Come on, I was about to tell you how my parents met."

"Why the hell would you want to tell me that? Are you seriously running out of things to talk about?"

"It's not that, it's just I saw how your dad looked at my mom that one night event. And my mom looked at him the same way."

Oh I see… "You're mom didn't tell you, did she?"

"Tell me what?" I watch her sit up straight.

"Ask her. I'm not telling you." I pick up my empty plate and drop it off in the sink. "Just keep in mind, that this world is a very small world."

**

* * *

**

Rinoa's POV

I was just about to walk out of Squall's house with Angelo in my arms when I get an idea. "Hey Squall, you mind if I leave Angelo here with you?"

He leans onto the open door frame. "Why?" He crosses his arms.

"It's just that I have the maids, butlers, and even my mom to talk to sometimes. You on the other hand-"

"I wouldn't have it any other way." He counters.

"Well Angelo can keep you some kind of company, right?"

I notice him sigh. "Fine, but he's still not mine."

I nod. "Okay then. I'll say I'll let you borrow him then. Better?" I lean down and set Angelo on the ground. "Be a good boy for me, 'kay?"

I wave at Leonhart as I walk down the path to the driveway.

Is it just me or was Leonhart actually letting me get to his good side? - Oh I just hope I'm right.

I get in my car and drive down the hill to my house. Now thanks to Squall, I have something to figure out with my mom.

I just have to wait the next three hours for her, until she gets home.

I hope it's not what I think it is…

* * *

**I'm probably going to bring in more Square-enix characters later on, but I'll make sure not to go beyond that.**

**But anyways I'm happy to have made it in time to post. Since my two weeks are up Tuesday.**

**lol**

**Oh and thanks to everyone that has reviewed my story and followed it since the beginning.**

**I'm happy to hear from everyone.**

**I won't let this story go unfinished for you guys XD**


	22. Part Of A Team

**Long chapter guys.**

**I included a few different Squaresoft/ Square-enix characters for some small roles. I really didn't want to make up just random people, so I tried to keep it at least inside the same brand.**

**Included Characters:**

**Serah Ferron- Final Fantasy XIII**

**Dominique Cross- The Bouncer**

**Edge Maverick- Star Ocean: The Last Hope**

**Sion Barzaad- The Bouncer**

*** So everyone, these characters are not mine. **

**Enjoy XD**

**

* * *

**

Rinoa's POV

"Rinoa your sports locker number is nineteen." She points me to a side room inside the girls locker room area. "It's down the left and through the double doors."

"Thanks." I re-adjust the strap to my new gym bag.

I can't believe I finally have people to hang out with now that I'm in the cheerleading team. Try-outs were a breeze, thanks to Tifa and Ritsia training the heck out of me in Deling.

I giggled as I scrolled the combination into the lock on my new locker. I didn't expect to be getting a big locker compared to the rest. Now I see why sport lockers are a benefit of joining a sports team.

"Okay everyone…" I look back at the same time Vanille walks in. "Everyone that's here should have gotten their schedules changed by now. Correct?"

The whole room hums a yes in return including myself.

"Yay! That means everyone is good to practice today during elective block right?" We watch as she walks over to the closest girl and hands her a clipboard. "Now I only need for each and everyone to write down your size of clothing, so I can have your practice uniforms ready for later today."

One by one, everyone that got done picking their size; filled out of the locker room.

I sigh as I finally walked out of the ladies locker room with just carrying my school bag. But now its even more annoying because I have to go back to class. I should be happy for getting out of class for something like this.

Hey…any distraction is good to me as long as it gets me out of class, but the returning to class thing is what bothers me.

I take a deep breath as I pulled the door handle to my math class. I stop and look around as I noticed the whole classroom quietly working on a class assignment. Sure I got a few glances, but thankfully not the whole class.

I lightly walk over towards the teacher's desk and hand him my pass. He sighs in return and points me towards my table before retrieving the note.

I really didn't feel like working in the last remaining minutes of class, so I take my time on pulling out my materials for class.

A moment later, Vanille walks in and lightly waves at me before walking over to the teacher's desk and giving him the same pass I did not so long ago.

I'm happy that I made friends with Vanille and her group, but I feel guilty because it's costing me a friend. My last remaining best friend. Selphie.

I stop and remember how Selphie waited for me outside of school during last weeks try-outs. Like I still feel bad about being busy with cheerleading stuff that I didn't get to know what was wrong with her until she came looking for me. I can't believe she's upset about me keeping things from her. Okay the Quistis thing? She sorta figured that out. But the incident at Jill's party? Well…Like she found out about that from Irvine.

Ever since then, I've been too embarrassed to even face her. How am I suppose to explain myself to her, if Quistis -my used to be best friend- didn't even believe me.

And as for Squall?…

I jump startled when the bell interrupts me from my thoughts.

I pack everything back and wait for Vanille by the door before heading to lunch. Luckily I wasn't the only new person to join the squad. Two other girls were allowed to join too. There is Dominique Cross. She's about an inch shorter than me, with short bouncy blonde hair and baby blue eyes. The other girl that made the team is Serah. She's actually quite taller then me. I think about three inches? She has soft pink brunette hair tied up in a side ponytail and ocean blue eyes.

I should seriously consider colored contacts…

I take my seat between Vanille and Serah at the lunch table. I know I'm suppose to get to know these new people, but I couldn't resist from looking past Serah and down two tables where Squall's table is.

The more I wonder what's up with him, the angrier I get. The guy doesn't even bother looking my way if I don't make an attempt to talk to him. Lately, it's actually gotten a lot harder to talk to him. I mean, how am I suppose to? It's too embarrassing, and plus I don't know how long I can keep acting as though I don't like him. Pretty stupid huh… I mean, the guy knows how I feel.

I smile when I see Zell open what I think is a ketchup packet and causing it to squirt everywhere because of the too much pressure. I didn't hold myself from laughing out loud.

I guess my laughter got Serah's attention since she just shot me a curious look over her shoulder. "You know them?"

I nod. "More or less."

"Are they you're friends?"

I wouldn't say all of them. "Umm… only Zell and Selphie."

"Oh then you must know Jill. Dincht's sister. "

I sit back up. "Yeah… I kinda know her."

"Sad isn't it?" She says in a sad tone.

"What's sad?"

"Well I don't know, but did you go to her birthday party in September?"

Oh no; don't tell me they know? "Not really, I was only there for like a minute and left." I lied.

"Well in case you didn't know, she's like totally in love with that guy with the brown hair in all black."

I didn't have to glance back to know it was Squall she was talking about. "Is that so…" I try to seem uninterested by taking a long sip from my coke.

"Oh I heard about that." Vanille joins in. "Like it was before the whole transfer thing right?"

"Yeah! Like can you believe he would do that in her own party?" This time Dominique adds in.

"So did Jill ever say who the girl was?"

"Hmm… she said she didn't know her name, but that she knew that she was his girlfriend." Serah laughs lightly as she crossed her arms. "Well at least the girl was his girlfriend right?" She elbows me trying to make me agree.

I nod without saying anything.

I could feel the warmth trying to heat up my cheeks from embarrassment. I try picking at the salad with my fork.

"Well I feel bad for Jill." Dominique's voice makes me look up at her. "How would you feel if you walked in on the guy you like doing his-"

"I WOULD CRY!" I quickly cut her off from saying the rest. "I mean, uhh yeah that would totally crush me."

Dominique smiles at me in agreement. "True. See?"

"Yeah. It must have broken her bad." Serah comments also.

I sigh taking in a bite from my salad.

Well what can I do. It's not like I can tell them the truth. I can't speak up and tell them nothing like that happened, and that it was all an accident, now can I?

So I guess all I can do is sit here and eat my lunch quietly without saying anything.

* * *

"P.E clothes ladies." Vanille walks into the sports locker room area carrying a box. "I need everyone to line up neatly so I can get these out as soon as possible."

I stood behind Reimi as I waited in line to get one of the new uniforms. After getting the uniform, I walk back to my locker and open it before changing clothes. The P.E shirt was a white tank-top with the school emblem on it, and the small shorts were blue with a white line down the sides. "Hey um Vanille?" I tug on the ends of my shorts. "I think these shorts are too small for me."

I watch as she looks over her shoulder and down at my shorts. "Nonsense." She smiles at me. "Everyone's fit just like yours. See?"

I look around and actually see that everyone has the same small shorts like me. "But I thought they would be at least a bit longer than this."

"Don't worry if you don't like them, the sweat pants are here by next week." Vanille giggles behind one of her hands as she places the other on my shoulder. "Now go on. Follow everyone to the black top, so I can take roll call when I get there."

I nod and walk back to my locker getting ready to close it. But just in case, I look around me to see if I forgot anything. After making sure that everything was put away, I close my locker. I turn to look at the exit just in time to see Reimi and Serah walk out. I quickly reach up and tie my straight hair into a high ponytail. "Hey, wait up." I called out as I lightly jogged up to them.

I push past the door and walk out onto the green field. I make sure I follow the pavement path that went in between two buildings. I was curious so I read the tags on each room as I walked passed them. On the right was the wrestling room, while on the left was the weight room. The path went around the weight room as I finally saw the blacktop. Hmm…by the looks of it, I think there are four basketball courts along with two volleyball courts. A small slope of grass separated the path and the black top.

I paused as I noticed a bunch of guys walk out of a side door from the boys locker room.

Oh wow, I'm stupid. Why did I think it was just going to be us here?

Oh well…

"Rinoa, come on!" I look over at Reimi waving her hand in the air trying to get my attention. Oh God, thankfully we were practically on the other side of the pavement where the volleyball courts were.

By the time I was standing next to Reimi and Serah, it looked like most of the guys were out of the locker room. "Hey Reimi," I cross my arms. "I thought this was sports P.E?"

I watch her nod. "It is."

"But then why are there so many people?"

"Well…" She pouts as she tapped the side of her cheek with her index finger. "Sports P.E is like regular Physical Education but instead the people in this schedule are people that are in a sport team. Like for instance, the football team. They are right over there." I glance back as she points down the field. "The soccer and basketball team are over by the weight room. And the other teams are lined up out by the gym."

I guess that's about right. "Oh." Was all I managed to reply.

"Is everyone here?" Vanille walks up from behind me. We all wait as she starts calling out names after names for roll call. "Ha- good everyone is here." She motions a thumbs up to us. "Well then, I found out today that the dance room is being remodeled-" the squad cuts her off by sighing in disappointment. "Now, now. I figured since the wrestling room has such a big area, we can practice our ground moves there."

I look around as the girls are still upset about the sudden move.

"Vanille do we have to?…" a girl whined from behind.

"We can't have our practice on the field. The guys are practicing there." Dominique adds in. "I'm sorry we don't have much of a choice, now let's get going before we waste anymore time." The group whined a second time as Vanille started leading them back to the wrestling room.

I don't know what the whole fuss is about. Well then again it is my first practice here. I didn't argue or whine like the other girls, I just watched and followed everyone. As soon as we were next to the door for the room, Vanille took out the keys and pulled it open for us to go inside. Reimi reached for the light switch since it was pitch black.

"Vanille, the extra mats are in the way." Reimi called out as she walked over to what seemed like the only window in the room and pulled the blinds open.

"Shoot, really?" Vanille questions as she walks in after closing the door behind her. "Darn, there's no way we can pick those things up." She crosses her arms. "I don't want to have to cancel our first practice." She whined.

I raise my hand and Vanille nods at me. "Uhmm… I don't know but isn't it possible to get some of the guys outside and get them to move them instead."

"Oooh great!" Vanille smiles at me. "Dominique can you go with her to get four guys from the weight room?"

"Yeah of course. Only four right?"

"Yeah, ask the coach inside if its okay though."

"Alright." Dominique walks up to me. "Let's go."

Since the weight room was right across, it didn't take long to walk in the room full of loud machines and sweaty guys. I instantly notice the music playing around the room. The room was huge with different weight machines lined up from one end to the other.

"Follow me, the coach should be in front."

I don't know how Dominique does it, but does she just ignore all the stares we're getting? Heck- I'm regretting even more wearing these shorts now.

"Hey Rinoa, long time no see." I look over my shoulder when I feel someone grab my shoulder.

"Oh, hey Zell." I say cheerfully as I turned around to talk to him.

"What have you been up to?" He asks as he pulled the end of his shirt up to wipe the small beads of sweat from his forehead. "Heard from Selph you joined the cheer team."

"Uhmm.. Yup, I made it in the varsity team."

"I guess a football to the face isn't going to stop you from this huh?" I try not to seem hurt from his rather rude joke. "Chill, I'm kidding."

"So you're in sports P.E? what sport are you playing?" I glance around the room looking for Dominique.

"I do wrestling for the fall and soccer for the winter."

Strange? Then wouldn't that mean they're suppose to be part of the jocks? "So is it only you in this place?"

"Nope, most of the guys are here."

"Oh." For some reason I felt disappointed from his short answer. I was hoping he would name off some people, well actually a certain someone.

"Uhh… if you're wondering, Squall's here too."

I look up surprised. "Really?"

"Yeah."

"What sports does he do?"

"Well… he plays soccer and I think he does long distance swimming."

"Wow this school has a swim team like that?"

"Yeah, it doesn't start till spring. They meet after school by the beach though. The pool is too small for that."

That's so cool. Over in Deling they only have water polo, and a regular swim team. "Uh…is Leonhart here?"

I roll my eyes when Zell smirks at me. "Yeah he's out back. Want me to go get him?"

I quickly raise my hands to stop him. "No. uhh… we just need help on moving something's out from the wrestling room."

"And that's why you came then?"

"Yes, of course." I cross my arms.

"Alright, I'll help."

"Okay then, help me find the coach then." Since Dominique is also too caught up talking to one of the guys here in the weight room.

"Cool, follow me."

I walk closely behind Zell as he walked in front of me towards the other side of the room.

Just when I can see the coach on the other side of the room. I almost jump startled from a wolf whistle close by. I quickly turn to look in the direction it came from, and notice it was Almasy from one of the bench presses. I turn away at the same time he winks at me.

Wow, what a dog. It makes me wonder how I lost Quistis to that.

"Hey cheerleader, come here."

I look up and notice the coach walking towards me.

"She came to get help to move crap out of the wrestling room." Zell answered for me.

"Alright, how many do you need?"

"Just four." I raise up four of my fingers.

"Dincht you one of them?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, let's see…" He scopes the room. "Maverick!"

"Yo." A blonde guy with a soft tan and blue eyes stands up from the machine he was at.

"Get over here."

"What's up?" he asked as he took off his black leather gloves.

"Stand right here."

I watch him nod as he set his gloves on the counter behind him.

While the coach kept looking for another guy, I noticed Dominique walking towards us with a guy following behind her.

"Barzaad? Alright you're helping too."

"Yeah I know. She told me already." He's a taller person than me that's for sure. The guy has orange-brown long hair and turquoise eyes, but the white bandage strip under his left eye catches my attention somehow.

"Alright just one more and that's about-" The coach pauses as Squall walks in the door right behind Dominique and her friend. "Leonhart he's your fourth." He tells me as he raised his hand up motioning Squall to come over.

"What?" Squall approaches and asks rather boredly.

"These two ladies came to ask for help, so you four are going to do as they say." I try hiding next to Zell and keep my cool. "Alright you two. Tell them what you need help with and send them right back after they're done." The coach walks past us and towards the door that Squall came from.

Thankfully Dominique takes the lead and tells them we need help with the wrestling room.

I sigh as I step up from beside Zell and lead the guys back towards the further door me and Dominique came from. The sooner we get this done the better.

The whole time they moved the mats to the back room, we waited by the corner where the only window was at. And I couldn't help but pout as I notice Leonhart didn't even once spare a glance towards me.

I don't know how Zell is picking up a whole mat by himself, if the other two guys are helping each other carry one at a time. "Hey Rinoa can you get the door?" Zell struggled from behind one of the rolled up mats. I quickly lean off of the wall where I was with the rest of the team and run over to the door.

Halfway pulling the door open, I jump back from the sudden force that made the door swing out towards me. "Hey watch it!" I held the door open so Zell could walk by.

"Huh, at least you moved this time." Said the rude voice from the other side of the doorway.

I roll my eyes not surprised on who it could have been. "Yeah, I learned from the many times before, thank you very much." I looked away as I crossed my arms. I close my eyes pretending I didn't notice him walk past.

"You're welcome."

Sarcastic much. What a jerk! I huff as I returned back to the team. I narrow my eyes when I noticed the whole squad was giving me a surprised look. "What? Did I miss something?" I leaned up against the wall and slumped down to sitting on the floor.

"Apparently we did?" A few of the cheerleaders giggled.

"Don't listen to them Rinoa, they're only kidding." Reimi slides down next to me.

I yawn and stretch my arms up when I finally see the last mat taken out by Squall.

"So you and Squall are in the same soccer team?" I asked Zell as he sat down on the other side of me.

I notice him sigh. "Yeah, two years actually. No- actually a season and a half."

"Huh. Why's that?"

"Hmm… how can I put this?" I hear Zell mumble to himself. "Uhh… let's just say he did something he wasn't suppose to."

I smile and elbow Zell in return. "Thanks Zell. That helps a lot." He laughs and shoves me lightly.

"Oh hey by the way, what are you doing after school? I haven't seen you-" He stopped in mid sentence when I notice Squall standing in front of me and Zell. Squall didn't even have to say anything to make Zell move over. Zell slid away to make enough room for Squall to sit in between us.

I didn't want to look towards my left where Reimi and the rest of the team were. I knew they were probably giving me the same look as before, or even worse. And I think Squall noticed it too, since he's here practically milking it.

I take a deep breath so my voice wont come out shaky. "What brings you over here?" We were all still sitting around since Vanille went out to get the boom box.

"So you guys are heading out after school?"

I immediately feel my cheeks flush. "Uhmm... Yes."

"Then never mind."

"What? Hey?-"

He stands up completely ignoring me.

I was about to ask more but stop when I notice the door pull open. "Okay now, let's not waste anymore time." Vanille cheerfully walks in carrying the silver- peach boom box. "Thanks for the help guys. We won't keep ya much longer."

Squall walks away first without saying anything then followed by Zell. Zell continued past the door while Squall waited by the door frame for the other two.

"Here let me help you." I guess Reimi noticed I was spacing out since I was the only sitting on the floor now that the guys left.

I glance at her hand and take it.

Who wouldn't be surprised? I mean, the curiosity is killing me. I wonder what he had in mind.

"Rinoa? Yoo-hoo…" I blink when I see a hand waving in front of my view.

"Oh."

"Nice to have you back." Reimi's smile, makes me smile back.

"Ready everyone?"

The room starts to scramble around as they got to their positions.

"Let's do it!"

**

* * *

**

Squall's POV

"Huh, and I thought your chick had chicken legs." Almasy purposely comments as I walked past him.

What- is he expecting me to get mad or something?

I raise my brow as I walked past him and towards the pull up bars.

"Take that as a compliment Leonhart. I'm beginning to see why you suddenly switched from asshole to lover boy."

By how close his voice sounded, I'm guessing he followed me and Zell over here. "No Almasy…" I sigh as I set the height of the bar. "You WOULD think that." I look over to face him.

"Oh cut the whole innocent act, you know it doesn't suit you."

"Hey," I shrug and smirk at him. "I'm not denying it either now am I?" I reach up and grab onto the handles on the bar and pull myself up.

I look over at Zell start to set up the pull up bar next to me.

I won't argue with Almasy. So far he's done what I've told him, and left Caraway alone. Then again, I don't know how much longer he's going to stay that way.

"That's what's good on short girls huh Leonhart?" I don't say anything but do manage to quickly glance down his way. "Nah-nah, your silence says it all." He chuckles. "What can I say," he shrugs. "The shorty's hot."

I couldn't help but chuckle as I continued doing pull ups.

"Hey Squall?" I glance over at Zell trying to get my attention. "How…many…are you… doing?"

I pull up and hold. "Twenty. Why?"

I notice Zell jump down. "Then you must have miscounted because I did thirty-six and I started four pull ups after you."

"Oh." I release the grip on the handles and jump off. "Huh, I guess I did twice as much." I rub the back of my head.

"A little too focused on what Almasy is saying?" Zell comments as he wiped his hands on the bottom of his shirt.

What was the last thing Almasy said? I try thinking back as I wiped the sweat from my forehead with the collar of my shirt.

Oh- now I remember. "You're getting too excited over a chick that doesn't belong to you." I extend my hand out and lean onto one of the supports. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but you're acting like blondie isn't cutting it for you anymore." I direct the question to Almasy as I noticed Barzaad almost walk past me.

Damn junior isn't doing what I advised him to. "Barzaad?" He stops and looks my way. "What are you doing?" I asked him as I released the locks on the pull up bar and let it slide to the ground.

"About to go on one of the bench presses with Edge. Why?"

I wanted to catch him off guard. "Fine, but first do at least…" I tilt my head. "Twenty pull ups."

He walks over with his shoulders slumped down. "What?"

"You heard me. Do twenty and you can take off two fifteens when you bench."

"Man, good idea." Zell adds in. "Sion, go get Edge and tell him the same thing."

"Alright Almasy, where were we?" I looked back at him after watching Barzaad take off to find Zell's junior.

Me and Zell wait for Almasy to say anything, but for some reason it looks like he's thinking.

I exchange glances with Zell when Almasy finally speaks up. "What are you talking about? My blondie bites back." He smirks at us as if he's proud. "Wouldn't you wish for your shorty to fight back?"

I chuckle as I crossed my arms. If only he knew. "Nah."

Of course I'm going to give him the answer that will piss him off.

"Oh is that so?" I try not to smirk from the hint of anger in his voice. "Then tell me. What would you say she's like?"

I shake my head a little surprised that Almasy wants to know about me and Caraway. "That's for me to know. Why the hell would I tell you?"

I notice him try to smirk at me. Hell he can try to hide it, I'm still not going to buy it.

"See Squall?" He pats my shoulder. "That's why I put up with you. There's always a way for you to leave me wondering."

"Yeah, whatever."

"I'll see ya guys, I'm gonna go beat the shit out of my junior."

I have my reasons to. But the main reason to why I put up with him is because he didn't give a shit when he found out who my father was. Simply put, he still tries to treat me like crap.

Me and Zell stepped aside when Barzaad and Maverick approached us.

"I still don't think its fair Squall."

"About what?" I glance over at Zell.

"Your junior is a kung-fu karate kid. While mine is just a… a junior."

"Nah Barzaad isn't that great. Yeah I'll admit, the kid has legs of steel. But that's all lower body muscle. Don't get me started on his upper body muscle though." I watched as Barzaad shot me a glare. "What, you have time to stare? Should I-"

"No, I'm going already." Sion sets the bar and pulls himself up.

"Yeah that's what I thought."

"Damn Squall, don't you think you're too tough on the kid?"

"Hey this is nothing compared to what my ass-face of a senior treated me."

"Yeah, true. I can't argue with that." Zell stops and chuckles. I guess he remembered what happened last year. "I guess tackling him out of the second floor window, was enough to get him off the soccer team."

"What can I say," I shrug. "Strife had it coming."

"No shit he did. I would have done the same thing. Well except-"

"Hey, that was just to piss him off. I didn't think it would work that well." I laughed as I remembered what happened with his girlfriend.

"I can't believe you still think its funny." Zell tried sounding disappointed, but I knew he wouldn't be able to keep that straight face for long. "That plan worked a little too well for your advantage." he finally caves in and starts laughing.

I shrug. "Hey it got me the win didn't it?"

"That's a small way to put it."

Me and Zell turn our attention to our juniors since we noticed both of them jump off the bar.

"There. We're done."

"Alright. You guys won." Zell walks between them and pats them on the back. "Good work."

I look up at the wall clock and by the looks of it, we still had half an hour left. "Hey Zell, I'm going out to the track. You coming?"

I watch him shake his head. "Nah, I'm gonna go spot these kids."

"Alright." I nod once before getting a set of leg weights and heading out the door. I pull my hoodie up over my head from my sleeveless shirt and take out my ipod from the center pocket. After walking past the tennis courts, I walk down the set of stairs that lead to the track and notice the football team were the only ones running.

Ehh… I'll just run on the last lane. I kneel down and strap the weights to my legs. I'll settle with six laps before heading in.

I should have enough time.

**

* * *

**

Rinoa's POV

"So what do you think about Leonhart wanting to ask you something?" Reimi whispered to me as I walked beside her towards the field, since the football team is off the field and on the track.

I shrug and try to play clueless. "I don't really know, maybe its some school thing or something."

"Hard to believe, don't you think?"

I grab onto the hand rail as we started walking down the stairs. "Tell me about it." Me and Reimi stay quiet as we both listened to the three girls in front of us talking about the same thing.

Is it really that strange for someone like Leonhart to talk to a person like me? It's as though me and him are like the start of a new soap opera. Seriously…

I sigh and shake my head as we walked past the small fence that separated the track from the snack bar.

"No music from here, we're going on counts." Vanille motions for us to get in our positions.

I make sure I pull my ponytail tighter as I reached my position behind Dominique. I don't see the point in switching over to the football field if we only have twenty-something minutes left. Still though, thank God. Once we're done we can go home at the same time everyone else does. Even if its just for today.

"…And stop." Vanille stops us for what seems like the fourth time.

The first two times were my fault because I was about a foot away from my actual location. Now the past two were because Reimi was doing back-twists instead of back-handsprings.

"Reimi please, just remember; hand." Vanille points at her wrist. "Hand… hand."

"I'm sorry." I look over at Reimi tip her head down in apology.

"Ten minutes. So just one more run and that's it. Let's make this work." Vanille cheerfully turns around and returns to her position in front.

I guess I can say me and Reimi are to be the lead tumblers. Dominique tried out for the same position as me and Reimi, but Vanille figured it was best for her and Serah to be the ones that get held up and tossed into the air. I don't really know what they're called, but Vanille, being who she is, refers to them as the fly twirlers.

"Oh man…" I instantly catch my mistake before Vanille even looks back at me. I wince and turn around since I did the same thing as Reimi earlier.

"What is up with you two? Do you two want to do that instead of the move I picked out?" Vanille smiles at both me and Reimi. "Well?"

"It would make it easier…" Reimi speaks up.

I nod. "I have to agree."

"Well then I guess that's what it is then."

"Vanille are you sure you want to change it?"

"Yup. It looks flashier anyways, right?" She waves us the clear. "That's it for today. Remember tomorrow is ordinary practice so meet here at two and we leave at four. Did everyone catch that?"

"Yes…" Everyone added in.

"Then I will see you all tomorrow."

* * *

After getting out from school, I drove behind Zell and followed him to the pier. I park my car by the sidewalk and reach for my bag in the passenger seat. I sigh and remember Quistis since she was always there when I drove my car. I got so used to see her with me, which makes it even harder for me to let go.

I shake my head. Come on Rinoa we've been through this before. NO she left me! Remember?

I huff and turn my car off before stepping outside and putting the alarm. I was focusing on throwing my keys in my bag, when I glance up and notice Zell walking towards me.

"Dude, I know this kick ass place where they sell the most beast Hot Dogs in town; we seriously have to go!"

Well I don't know…What I've seen so far from Zell is that- the guy eats ANYTHING, and I mean anything. "Uhh…" I wince trying not to sound mean. "I guess if-"

"No use standing around here." He reaches up and grabs my wrist that was holding my purse. "Let's go."

"Zell?" I try not to stumble as we walked around my car and up on the side walk. "I'm really not that hungry."

I see him toss his head back as he chuckled, "That's what you say now, but wait till we get there."

I'm really not liking this idea. But then again, I haven't really gone out with anyone since I moved here; well other than that party a month ago.

Okay I'll give this a shot. "How many are you going to eat?" I asked Zell at the same time we entered the small shop.

"Four, and I'll take some home for later."

"Wow, are they really that good?"

He nods. "Trust me."

"Okay," I'm not going to fight it. "I'll have two, I guess."

I stumble forward from the sudden pat in the back. "Now that's the spirit."

"So uhmm.. Zell are you and you're sister the only ones in Balamb High?" I figured I got a conversation started, since we're just about to take our seats on an empty table.

"Yeah, pretty much. My other sister is in middle school, while my younger brother is still in elementary school."

Wow. "You have two more siblings?"

"Yeah, that's why I don't mind being stuck at home for the whole day. Its always loud. And plus sometimes they have friends over and its funny watching them."

"Man… that makes me want to have a little brother or sister." I pout and lean back on my chair.

"You don't have any?"

I shook my head. "Nope, I'm an only child."

"Pshh… no wonder."

"What?"

He leans in with his elbows on the table. "No wonder, you're spoiled rotten."

"Hey!-"

"Your orders?" asked the waitress as she set the plates on the table.

"Thanks."-"Thank you."

"Don't say I didn't warn you." I roll my eyes at Zell before taking my first bite.

I giggle and cover my mouth while chewing on my first bite. Zell was watching me as though he was waiting for an explosion, or a false alarm.

"Well?"

Since I was still busy chewing my food, I raise up both of my hands and give him two thumbs up. Definitely the best so far.

"See I knew you'd like them."

I nod my head and passed my first bite. "Totally right." And I was worried.

We continued eating with just small talk in between, but as I'm finishing up my first Hot Dog, he's already starting on his third.

I reach up and scratch my right eye brow. "Wow Zell."

"Wha…" He mumbled with food still in his mouth.

"It's not a competition you know."

"So, was there any specific reason to why you wanted to hang out with me?- I mean, wouldn't you rather hang out with Squall then with me?"

I wait for him until he's done with the bite in his mouth.

"I don't know, like I haven't seen you around that much and plus did you forget I'm still in your debt?"

I couldn't help but smile. "Oh come on Zell you know I'm way over that. We're friends now." I giggle.

"Yeah, but just incase; the offer is still on the table. So if you need anything, just say the word and I'm on it."

I guess there's no way in changing his mind. "Okay, if that makes you feel better? Then alright."

"By the way, Squall's busy anyways."

I raise my brow a little confused. But didn't he? "So…" I pause and look at him suspiciously. "Are you saying I'm your plan B?" I narrow my eyes at him.

"No, personally I wanted to hang out with both of you today, but something came up for him and he said he was busy."

"Oh is that so…?" I cross my arms. "Then tell me, what's he up to?"

He waves his hands up in defense. "Alright-alright, I know you care so much that-"

"I do not!" I purse my lips when I see his smile change to a smirk. "Zell!"

"He's at the vet."

I close my mouth, keeping in everything I was about to protest about. "Huh?"

"He said he had to take his dog or something."

I gasp. Did something happen to Angelo?

"Hey Rinoa, is something wrong?"

"Do you know what vet he went to?" I start rummaging through my bag looking for my keys.

"I would think the closest to his house. I think that would be the one up town, don't you think?"

Once pulling out my keys, I stand up. "Zell, are you coming?" I didn't care if he were to make fun of me. Something might have happened to Angelo.

"Nah, I don't think I should."

"What?" I walk over to his side. "Why?"

"I don't know, Squall said it might be boring, to not to come." He simply shrugs like its not a huge matter.

Maybe he's right. "I'm just a teensy bit worried, so I'm going to stop by and check on them."

"Doesn't sound like it's a "bit" like you say but, okay. Let me know if you guys get out early, and I'll meet up with you guys."

I smile at Zell one last time before reaching over to the side of the table where I was sitting and grabbing the Hot Dog I hadn't eaten yet. "One for later." I wink at him.

* * *

It didn't take long to find the clinic Zell was telling me about. The whole GPS system in the phone expanded the whole map of the area I was traveling towards. All I had to do is look for the clinic that had a black 350z parked close to it. So this one has to be it.

I quickly shut the door from my car as I got out of it. I know I shouldn't run up the small amount of stairs that lead up to the clinic, but the longer it takes to get there the more worried I get.

I try not to growl when I stop behind a lady trying to force in three big Golden Retrievers. I swear if I wasn't this worried, they wouldn't be here. Just my luck.

I can't believe I had to wait for one of the receptionist to come and take two of the dogs away in order for them to clear out the way.

Finally…

I sigh before grabbing onto the handle of the door and pulling it open for me to walk in. I glance around the pearl white office but I don't spot Squall or Angelo anywhere in the room.

I know this is the right clinic but why aren't they here?

"Ma'am do you need to make an appointment?"

I quickly shake my head. "Oh no, ma'am I'm just waiting for someone."

"Do you know the pets name by chance?"

"Yes, is there by any chance an Angelo on the list?"

"Give me a moment while I check." I watch her walk back towards her desk.

I guess I might as well wait. I walk over to an empty chair across a hallway, and try not to look at the lady three seats down from me, holding her Siamese cat.

"Miss?" I glance over at the counter where the lady was signaling me to come over.

"Did you find it?"

I feel a wave of relief when I see her nod her head. "Yes, Angelo is a half German

shepherd, half border collie, correct?"

"Yes."

"Well a young man brought him in about half an hour ago, if you would like to wait?"

"Yes, thank you." I return back to the seat I was sitting close to the elderly lady.

I got so focused on a Labrador puppy, that I didn't notice Squall walking towards me until he sat down on the seat right next to me.

I cross my arms and look up at him. "So?…" His silence is killing me. Why isn't he talking? "Are you really going to sit there and not tell me what's going on?"

"Nothing's going on."

"Then why did you bring Angelo?" I clear my throat trying to hide the fact that my voice was beginning to get shaky.

"You're really worked up over this huh?"

I sigh, "You have no idea." I lean further back on my chair.

"Well since you practically screwed the hell out of your brain for this. I might as well tell you." I watch him cross his arms and lean back on the chair just like me. "He just needed his first two shots."

Oh thank God. I finally relax into my chair. "Why didn't you tell me, I would have accompanied you from the start." I toss a glance at him.

"I bet you would."

I bite my lip trying to keep myself from yelling at him. "Squall, I'm being serious."

"And I don't care. Plus, what are you doing here? Weren't you suppose to be with Zell or something?"

I scoot away to the far corner in my chair. "Oh yeah, well Angelo is mine too you know. I have a right to tag along too."

"I told you he's not-"

I glance over at him since he just suddenly stopped saying what he was about to say. I notice the elderly lady with the Siamese cat grabbing onto Squall's arm, and getting both our attention.

"My granddaughter and her husband always fight like this, when they do something without each other."

I quickly sit up and lean forward to look past Leonhart and towards the lady. "No ma'am it's not-"

"It's quite alright what you two are doing. It's best for newly wed couples not to have kids so early in their marriage. You see, my granddaughter married young to, but instead of having children she decided to adopt a pet instead. Just like you two." She playfully pats Squall's arm as she lets go.

I'm over here trying to hide my blush, while Squall is just sitting there looking like he didn't hear a word she said.

Seriously, how does he do it?…

"Doesn't she have something better to do?" I barely catch what Squall said in a low tone. "I fuckin' swear-"

"The owner of Angelo?"

I was about to stand, but stop when I notice Squall not even budge in his seat. "Aren't you going?"

"The person said owner. Was that not clear enough for you?"

Jerk! I stick my tongue out at him before standing up and walking over to the nurse holding Angelo.

"He'll probably remain asleep for a few more hours, other than that he should be fine."

I gently take Angelo from her arms. "Thank you."

I turn around just in time to see Squall walking towards the door and pushing it open. "Hey wait up!" I called out after him, since I couldn't run with Angelo in my arms. "Aren't you going to take him home?" I manage to stop him halfway down the stairs.

"You take him."

I stop on the same step as him. "What. Why? I thought I told you-"

"I know what you said, but something's come up."

Come on I'm going to need more than that. "Like?"

"Really?" I wait for him to say more, but instead he walks past me.

I had to follow him to his car, to get him to talk to me. "Well?"

"I go out of town Sunday. I won't be home until the following Friday."

Oh… I see. He wants me to watch him while he's gone. "Sure, I'll watch him while you're gone." I beam a smile at him as I held Angelo tighter in my arms.

"Whatever."

I look up since I hear footsteps walking. I notice Squall walking around his car to the driver's side.

I lean into Angelo. "What's that boy? You want me to tell him you'll miss him?" I giggle when I see him shake his head as he pulled his door open.

"Are you serious?" He asked as he waited with his arms on top of the roof of the car.

I nod. "He says yes."

"Huh." I see him put on his sunglasses. "Are you sure it's him saying that, or you?"

I stick my tongue out at him as he got in his car.

If I didn't know any better, I think he's actually getting used to having me around.

Once I see his car pull away from the curb, I walk back down the street where I last parked.

Now if I think about it. He said until next Friday, that means he's going to miss the last day of October.

Halloween.

* * *

**Thanks to everyone that has read this far, and reviewed.**

**I always have to give credit to you guys :D**

**I know, like if it wasn't you guys following me and leaving me your support. I wouldn't have made it so far.**

**NIQSTA i thanx u much for pushing me forward.**

**Okay I got a really good question from a fan, and i would like to help this person with their question.**

**Q: Which do you think is the correct way of writting Squall's last name?**

**PLEASE HELP ME ANSWER HIS QUESTION**

**Thanks again **


	23. Broken Angel

**Sorry people, this chapter isn't as long as the ones before. Believe it or not, i had a really hard time writing this chapter. It's just that i was totally stuck in between two ideas and didn't know which one to go with.**

**Thankfully i got some advice from someone, and pointed me in the right direction. **

**Oh and I'd like to say thanks to those who answered the question at the end of my previous chapter. Hopefully the fan that was debating about which way to write Squall's name saw the answers. **

**I hope it helped.**

**Thanx for reading **

**ENJOY XD**

**

* * *

**

Rinoa's POV

"How can this happen to me?" I sobbed as I curled up into a ball on the couch. What was I thinking, of course he wasn't going to make it on time.

I look to my side when I feel Angelo jump on the couch and return the same woe expression.

It's as though he knows I'm sad. "He's not coming boy, and I don't know what to do?" I grab his two front legs and pull him into my arms. "I already missed half of the Halloween dance because of him." My voice came out as small whimpers.

I shouldn't have expected so much from him.

_

* * *

_

Flashback…

_**Two days earlier while at the Balamb Mall**_

"Zell, are you sure this is a good idea?" I hesitate as I held my thumb over the call screen on my phone. "What if he says no?"

I pause as I watch Zell nod. "The guy is back tomorrow Rinoa. How can you ask me for his number and not act on it?"

"How about I text him instead?"

"Are you serious?" He grabs me by the arm and pulls me towards the closest bench. "What kind of person asks someone to a dance by text? No offense, but that's pretty ga- I mean, lame."

I sigh as I understood what Zell meant. Zell is like the best person to listen to when it comes to advice about that inconsiderate jerk. "Are you sure?"

He tilts his head in a duh manner. "Yes Rinoa, just call the guy. It's not like he's going to rip your throat out over the phone."

I spare him a glare. "Okay here goes." I take a deep breath and held it. The closer my thumb got to the screen, the shakier my hand became. I let the air escape from my lungs once I feel my finger touch the screen. He's not even picking up the phone, and yet I can already feel my heart starting to race.

I was beginning to feel relaxed by the fourth ring given that I was starting to get the idea he wasn't going to answer.

I almost jump startled when I hear the line click.

I grip my phone and glance at Zell sitting next to me. I stared wide eyed as Zell winked at me and gives me a thumbs up. I watch as he gets up and strides away to the closest booth.

"_What."_ The voice sounded bored from the other line.

I sat there shocked by the sound of his voice. I better say something quick! "Uhh…HELLO!" I wince when I noticed how high pitched my voice came out.

"_Who the hell is this and WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU YELLING?"_

Oh man… I just pissed him off. Come on Rinoa tell him its you. "Rinoa, I'm..." I roll my eyes instantly by how stupid I just sounded.

I pull the phone away from my ear and look at the screen to check if he hung up since he wasn't saying anything. "Hello?…" I set the phone back where I had it.

"_Alright?… What do you want."_

I press my lips tightly together trying to choose my next words carefully. I have no idea, how to talk to the guy really. How did I let Zell convince me to call him?

"_I'm hanging up."_

I quickly raise my hand in protest as if he can see me. "NO WAIT! I mean, don't hang up."

"_Then tell me what you want and how the hell did you get my number."_

I didn't want to tell him Zell gave it to me because it sorta gave me the feeling as though I was ratting him out somehow. "I forced Zell to give it to me."

"_Oh really?"_ I feel a smile tug on my lips by the sound of his voice. I can't believe it but I think he actually sounded amused there for a second.

"Yes, and the reason I was calling…" I pause, knowing I'm getting to the point of asking him.

"_Go on…"_

"…" I start biting my lower lip nervously. "How can I put this?- I mean…"

"_Are you that nervous?"_

I pout as I feel my cheeks flush. "No!"

"_Then tell me what's the reason for getting my number and-"_

"Rememberyoutoldmeyou'dbebackthisFRIDAY?"

"_What? I heard something-something and then Friday."_

I sigh and try to slow down my breathing. "You told me you'd be back Friday. That's tomorrow."

"_So? What about it?"_

Okay here goes, the worst thing he can say is no. Nothing else. "Well since you won't be here for Halloween tomorrow, I was wondering if…uhmm" JUST SAY IT! "If you would like to go-that's if you want that is-" Come on, it's not like it's going to kill me. "Accompany me to the Halloween dance the day after." I pull the phone away as I took the chance to breathe out.

When I finally place the phone back on my ear, I totally gaped when I hear him laughing out loud. I instantly feel a wave of sadness course through me. He's actually laughing at me? This is worse than a simple no. "You know what? I knew it was a bad idea, I just thought it would-"

"_Caraway I'm not turning you down if that's what you're thinking._"

I sit up straight. "You're not?"

"_Well I never go to those stupid school events, actually I don't think I have since…"_

"Since?…" I roll my hand in the air.

"_And you want me to go with you to this?"_

"Dance Squall, it's a school dance. Oh- its actually the Halloween dance, so we have to go in costumes. Do you have one?"

"_Sounds pretty gay… why do you want to go to this?"_

I know he can't see me but I still stick my tongue out at him. "Stop it, don't say that. And I was thinking it might be a way to get on your good side."

"_You really want to go don't you?"_

"Yes." I nod.

"_Then ask Zell."_

"Squall! You said you weren't turning me down!"

"_I know, I'm kidding. I got the reaction I was expecting, so I guess that settles that."_

OH MY GOD! DOES THAT MEAN WE'RE GOING! As in going together? "So is that a yes?"

"_Alright. I want to see what you have in mind. Let's see if you can get on my good side."_

I quickly stand up from where I'm sitting. "Oh my God! I'm so happy-okay I'm going to keep looking around. But make sure to be-"

"_I'll be there."_

I couldn't help but giggle, "Promise?"

"_You have my word."_

"Yay! Okay I'll see you then. Bye-bye." I make sure I hang up my phone properly before letting out a shrieking of joy and doing a small victory dance. I can't believe it! I have to tell Zell.

I lightly jog over towards where I last saw him, and noticed he was a few booths down from me. "Zell!"

I guess he didn't hear me, so I pick up my pace and run at him from behind and pounce on his back. "Zell you won't believe it!"

"I bet I will, by the sound of it." He glances at me over his shoulder.

I wrapped my arms around his neck as I took him into a hug.

"He said yes didn't he?" He chuckles as he held onto my legs as he continued giving me a piggyback ride.

"Yes! Can you believe it!" I hugged him tighter. "He's going- I mean, WE'RE going!"

"I'm throwing this out of the blue, but I'm guessing you like the guy."

If it wasn't for me being this happy, I think I would have argued back. Oh what the heck, "Zell, duh."

"Yeah, I knew it. He told me anyways."

"(gasp)…" I pull away and hold onto his shoulders as he kept walking with me on his back. "He told you?"

"Yeah."

"Then why'd you ask me?" I slap his shoulder.

I feel him shrug his shoulders. "I don't know, I guess I wanted to hear it from you." He chuckles.

"Not funny Zell." I jump off his back. "What store should we try next?"

"Hmm… I know there's a Halloween store that opens only this month, and I think it's on the second floor. Wanna go find it?"

I beam a smile at him. "Totally!"

We both walk over towards the escalators, well actually Zell walked; me on the other hand, I practically skipped my way over.

I guess me and Zell became each others partner-in-crime ever since Squall left. I'm not proud about skipping a few classes with him or even some practices, but I felt as though Zell was getting upset over his best friend being gone. And hey, I sort of understood what he felt. I even got Zell to show me how to play Gears better. Like, he's actually teaching me how to do the whole wall-bouncing stuff and superman people.

"Oh dude, sup.." I hear Zell speak up from in front of me and notice him give props to Irvine at the top of the escalators.

"Damn, I hardly saw you guys this whole week. Where have you guys been?"

I looked over Zell's shoulder and notice Irvine extend his hand out which I instantly accepted. Wow he looks like a totally different person without his cowboy hat or his hair tied back. His wavy brown hair was actually long enough to touch his shoulders.

"How are you doing Rinoa? I haven't heard from you either."

I look down as I place my hands behind my back. "Well you know the whole rumor about Squ- I mean Leonhart at Jill's birthday party, and only a few people knowing I'm the mysterious girlfriend."

"Yeah…" I watch him awkwardly scratch the back of his head. "Selphie told me about that."

"How is she, by the way?"

"She's okay. She's actually here somewhere. Oh-she's with Seifer's girlfriend though."

"She's here with Quistis?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Yeah, they've been hanging out lately."

I pout and tilt my head. "Is that so?…"

"They forced me into bringing them costume shopping for the crappy Halloween dance."

"Oh man, they did that to you too?" Zell pats him on the shoulder, as though I'm putting him through the same torture.

"Hey! You said you were bored!" I shove him playfully. "Irvine, don't listen to him. But you guys can go hangout instead, and I'll go get a costume on my-"

"Nah-ah forget it, I have to make sure it's a costume Squa-"

I slam my hand on top of Zell's mouth before he got to finish his sentence. "It's alright really!" I glare into Zell's eyes. "I can get it."

I let him go when he nods at me.

"Alright call me when you got what you came for."

"Yeah, no prob. I'll finish quickly." I playfully salute him.

"Is it just me or is someone shinning as though they got a dollar from the tooth fairy?" Irvine smirks at me as he crossed his arms.

"Oh I'll tell you when she leaves."

I was about to walk away but stop and halfway turn around to look at Zell. "You better not!"

"Uh-huh, just go so I can tell him."

"Zell!"

"Call me when you're done." He waves as he walked the other direction with Irvine.

I'm going to kill him if he does tell Irvine.

Still whatever happens, it's impossible to ruin my day!

I ended up picking out a white and blue angel costume from the Halloween store Zell told me about. The costume was a two-piece set. The top was a white corset with several blue laces crossing back and forth from top to bottom. And the bottom was a white pleaded short skirt with a blue see-through lace on the hem. Well since the costume was mostly white, I decided to go with blue thigh-highs, and white knee high boots. "I think that's all I need?"

I carried everything over to the checkout counter. I swear I feel like I'm missing something though.

"Are you sure you don't want to pick out some wings?"

Oh duh- that's what I forgot. "I'll be right back." The middle-aged man points me in the right direction.

I quickly spot the variety of wings hanging up on a few wall hangers. "White and blue…white and blue…" I kept mumbling as I looked further and manage to pull out a set of white angel wings with a few blue feathers mixed in it. "Oooh this one!"

"You found them?"

"Yup." I happily reply to the cashier as I set the wings with the rest of my stuff.

"Will this be all for you?"

I nod as I took out my bank card.

After receiving everything in a set of three bags, I happily walk out the store. I

Swear I was not expecting to come face-to-face with Quistis and Selphie at the exit.

Uhh… this is rather awkward. "Ahem." I clear my throat. "Hey…" I smile at Selphie and wave at her. Thanks to Squall for giving me a reason to pull the brightest smile whenever I felt like it.

"Hi Rinny. How've you been?"

"I've been well. I actually just got my costume for the dance on Saturday."

"You did? Did you come shopping by yourself?"

I nod. "Something like that. I came with Zell, but I told him to hangout with Irvine instead."

I better cut this conversation quick. Selphie isn't smiling at me like she usually did. It sorta seems like her smile is being forced. Quistis on the other hand, hasn't even said a word. Like all she keeps doing is glancing from me, to other people that walk past us. "Well, I got to go." I start to walk away and wave back.

"Rinny!" I look over my shoulder. "Are any of the rumors true?"

I smile. "No! Of course not!" I wave at her one more time before fully turning around and walking down the crowded halls in the mall.

_End of Flashback._

* * *

My sniffling continued to echo through the whole house with no one around other than Angelo and myself. All the maids had gone home by sun down and Ted was gone with my mother to an event. Oh thank God mom isn't around to see me like this.

I just… I've had it! I let Angelo out of my arms and stand up. I don't want to go anymore… not like this- and not with him.

I walk around the couch and head through the dark hallways of my house. The only light that's on around the house is the front door light.

I don't bother picking up the set of wings I left on the backrest of the couch as I ran past the hallways and headed up the right stair case. I continue running in the dark until I finally reached my room. With my hand on the doorknob, I pause when I hear the door bell ring twice.

I angrily continue twisting the knob and pushing the door open before slamming it shut behind me. I slap my hand on the light switch to my room and walk over to my bedside stand and grab the T.V remote. I scroll down the list of music channels and settle with whatever before hearing the door bell ring another time.

I bit the inside of my lip harder and press the volume bottom making the music louder. I watch as every click brought up another bar. I clicked it to the point that it reached its maximum limit.

I didn't care if the T.V was blaring loud. I didn't care if the person at the door could hear it too.

I plopped down on my bed and look at my phone vibrating on the top of my desk across my bed.

Should I even bother?

I pull the drawer from my night stand open and take out a box of tissues. I made sure I dragged a tissue under each of my eyes and clean up the make-up that ran down my cheeks. Next, I settle with unzipping the back zipper of my boots and taking them off.

Might as well get ready for bed. I mean, it's already going to be midnight in ten minutes. The dance is technically over.

**

* * *

**

Squall's POV

"Zell did you get to her?" I balanced my phone between my shoulder and neck as I used both of my hands to pull my two bags off the luggage strip.

"_I'm telling you, I'm standing right outside of her house and she's not answering the door. I doubt she can hear me though. All the lights in the house are turned off and I can hear music."_

"Why didn't you get there earlier? I thought I told you to go pick her up."

"_Shit, don't turn this crap on me, it was you who was suppose to pick her up, not me."_

Damn, "Well are you sure she's there though?"

"_Squall I heard when the music suddenly turned on a few minutes ago. She's in there."_

"Alright then, I'll get there in a bit-"

"_Squall, just call her, she's not answering to any of my text messages."_

Man this is fuckin' crap. How the hell did I bother getting here? I even found out yesterday I was going to be late. Why did I still try to make it?

"_Squall never mind, my text messages aren't going through anymore. Shit, she turned off her phone. How are you going to-"_

"I'll get there!"

"_I don't know, it's pretty cold outside, and the clouds aren't getting any better. Let's just call it a night."_

"Then go to my house! Wait for me there." I pull the phone away and touch the screen to end the call.

I'll feel like crap if I don't keep my word. The least I can do is make it before midnight. I pull my right sleeve up and raise my wrist to look at my black steel watch.

"Shit, I've got ten minutes before midnight."

* * *

It started raining half way towards her house. By the time the limo pulled up to Caraway's house, the weather had double up. I grab both of my bags and exit the limo pulling the hood on my sweater over my head.

I stop when I notice the back lights of Zell's EVO 8 signal that he's reversing.

What the hell? He's still here? I thought I told him to leave a few minutes ago. I kick the limo door shut and jog up to the side of Zell's car.

"Hey." I tapped his window. "Why are you still here? I thought I told you to leave."

He pulls the window down. "I thought you told me to wait."

Are you fuckin' serious? "I told you to go to my HOUSE and wait there."

"Oh crap. Really?" He laughs as he reached down for something under his seat. "Well shit, put your stuff in the back so I can take it at least." I look back when I hear the trunk click open.

"Alright take my stuff," I place the bags in the back and walk back the side of his car. "I'll run back up the hill if I can't get to her."

"Keep your phone on, and call me if you want me to pick you up."

"Fine. This fucking rain's getting stronger!"

He nods before reversing his car out the driveway. I don't wait for his car to leave up the hill and instead turn around and run up the driveway and follow the path to the front door.

As soon as I stepped up onto the front step, I immediately notice the loud music coming from inside. "Uh.. Yeah, ringing the door bell isn't going to do much. Specially if she's locked herself in her room." Damn, and Zell mentioned something about her turning her phone off.

Shit, what to do? I lean back onto the wall and slide down to the floor. I run my hand down my face wiping off the rain that was dripping down the front of my hair. I push my hair back and remove my hoodie. "What do I remember about her place?"

Probably the large window out back. I also know her room is on the second floor.

"That's it." Maybe there's a way to get to her room from out back.

I slide my hoodie back on and stand up. I think it's a shorter way around the house if I run around the right side.

It looks like no one's home though. I jog around and easily get over a four foot fence that separated the front lawn and the back lawn.

"Oh man…" If I couldn't get any luckier right now. I look up past the balcony and can see the blue wall of her room. Now for a way to climb up there.

"Wait." I squint my eyes, trying to see through the rain. I think that's a veranda. I was about to start climbing it when I noticed Angelo barking at me from behind the glass wall. He knows its me.

Alright whatever. I gotta keep going. I climb up the veranda and pull myself up before carefully walking over it and jumping over the railing on the balcony.

Damn… this place is easy to break into. I shake my head moving my hair from my eyes. And if I didn't know any better, Caraway is stupid enough to leave the balcony door open.

I walk over and twist the handle. "Wow…" She sucks. She did leave it unlocked.

Shit, I can't complain. She just made it easier for me.

I check my watch as I pulled the door open. "Damn." I'm late by two minutes.

**

* * *

**

Rinoa's POV

"I've had enough of this stupid thing going off!" I yank my phone from the top of my desk and without looking at the screen, I slide the back lid off and detach the battery before tossing it carelessly onto my bed without looking back.

Well at least I've stopped crying now, so I might as well freshen up before taking this costume off. I'll do that after brushing my teeth. I leave the music playing just as loud as I entered my bathroom.

After brushing my teeth and removing the bobby-pins out of my hair, I head into my room, and wander out the door into the hallway. I was making my way down the hallway, but stop at the stair case when I hear Angelo bark.

He never barks for no reason… why is he barking? Maybe…

I grab onto the railing and slowly sneak down the stairs.

Wait! I stop and look around the lobby. Angelo isn't barking at the front door, where is he?

I press on and walk towards the echoing barks in the direction of the living room. "Angelo?" I whisper as I walked into the living room and towards the glass wall. I kneel down next to him in front of the double sliding doors. Wow it actually started pouring outside? "Is it the rain boy? Are you afraid of it?" I glance down at him, and notice him waging his tail.

Well that's weird.

Before I even got more confused, Angelo breaks off into a sprint towards the stairs.

I don't know what's going on, but I quickly stand up and chase after him and head up the stairs.

I turn in the hallway that leads to my room at the same time I hear the music turn off. The only things I can hear right now are the pitter-patter of rain drops hitting the house and the scratching noises of Angelo clawing at my bedroom door.

"There's…there's… someone in my-" I gasp when I see the door to my room swing open and the light shine into the hallway.

I quickly turn back around the corner and run back for the stairs.

Panic struck me when I thought of all the horrible possibilities that a person is breaking into my house.

I better get to the house phone quick! As soon as I reached the bottom of the stairs, I sharply turn around the base making a run for the living room. I can hear the other person's foot steps running down the stairs just above me. Oh my God!

My heart jolts from how shocked and terrified I was getting. I see as though the walls are trembling along with me as I ran into the living room and glance around the room for the phone. "Oh my- where is it." I jump when I hear it ring on top of the center table. I climb over the couch and reach for it and hastily answer the call.

"_Hello. Can I talk to Rinoa?"_

Oh God, it's Selphie. "Selphie, please!"

"_Rinoa-"_

I drop the phone at the same time I get tackled onto the couch behind me.

I let out a loud cry as I struggled to get the attacker off of me.

"STOP!"

I sobbed louder, "NO!… don't, lemme go!" I twist my wrists trying to free my hands. "Please…"

"Open your eyes Caraway. It's me!"

I cry louder completely flinching when I feel cold droplets start dripping on me.

I give up on trying to get my arms loose, and use the back of my hands to cover my eyes.

"Where are the lights to this place?" I feel him remove himself from on top of me.

I shiver from the way my costume got partially wet from the contact.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

I didn't say anything and instead wrap my arms around my forehead, covering my eyes even more.

"I gave you my word, and I didn't keep it." He kneels down by the side of the couch right in front of me.

I feel my crying start to die down, now that the adrenaline rush was starting to go away. "Squall?…" I whimpered.

**

* * *

**

Squall's POV

I can't believe I almost scared Caraway half to death. I've never seen her like this before. For some reason, she seems worse than that time she fell in the pool.

I sigh as I finally decide to try and make her calm down easier. I get up and lean above her. Seeing as how she's still covering her eyes, I reach for her hands and pull them away from her. I slowly pull her up into a sitting position in front of me and pull her even more so that her arms are resting on my shoulders. When I feel her arms wrap around my neck, I pull her into my arms. I make sure I gently lower myself down onto the floor with her on my lap.

I held onto her as though I was stealing her warmth because she was beginning to tremble. It must be my wet clothes causing this. It's as though the warmer I got, the colder she became. "Hey, you're starting to shake like crazy."

I tilt my head when I feel her nudge her head on the crook of my neck. "I…I waited, but…but you never came." I notice her breathing begin to hick-up from another urge of crying.

Damn it not again. She was just beginning to calm down too. "I didn't think I was-"

I stop and look at her as I notice her pull away.

"I was so happy, when you told me you'd go with me." I see as she tries making a smile. But instead, only the corners of her lips managed to quiver. "And… then, you didn't show up." Shit, she's crying harder now. "How could you?" She leans her forehead onto my shoulder.

"Listen, I never planned to make you feel as though I stood you up."

"But you did. You stood me up Squall."

"Then, I can't do anything about it. What happened… happened. And I apologized for it."

Fuck I suck at this. Now she's crying worse than before.

Damn… what's a good way to make her stop?

"We'll go to the next one." It's better to tell her what she wants to hear. "If that's what you want."

"As in together?"

Is she serious or is she playing dumb? "Uh.. Yeah."

A few minutes went by as I waited for her to get off of me. even I was beginning to shake from my wet clothes.

"Caraway, you gotta get up." I grab onto her shoulders. "I'm starting to get cold, and you're practically freezing because of it." Instead of loosening her arms around me, she tightens them.

"No."

What? "And why's that?"

She shakes her head on my chest. "It's your fault I'm like this. Now it's you who has to put up with it."

Well I guess since its going to be awhile, I decide to push myself back up against the couch and rest my head back. She notices the move so she takes advantage and nuzzles her head on the side of my neck again.

I would glance down every time she would shiver against me. I don't know, the feeling of me forgetting something was just getting bigger on the back of my head. I know there's something I'm forgetting… but what?

Oh- I know… "Caraway?"

"Huh?"

"You have to let go, and let me go get Angelo."

She pulls herself off of me. "Wait, why? Where'd you leave him?"

"I just remembered I left him outside on the balcony when I came in." I put my arms on the couch and pull myself up off of the floor.

"WHAT!"

"I told you I just remembered right now."

"Squall! It's raining outside and you-"

He's a dog, nothing could happen to him. "I'll just go get-" I turn around just about to walk towards the stairs.

"NO!" I feel her pull my arm.

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Because?…"

"That's in my room, and you can't go in there without me being there!"

Okay then?… "What's that got anything to do-"

"Let's just go get him, before it get's any later."

"I can't believe you left Angelo outside." She looks back at me as she pushed the door to her room open.

"It's not like I did it on purpose. I don't know, he must have had run past me and made it to the balcony before the door shut all they way."

I was about to walk past her and towards the desk at the corner, but stop because I noticed what she was wearing. What in the world is she wearing? "Hey, what are you suppose to be?" Was she really planning on going to the dance looking like that?

"Well, I WAS suppose to be an angel, but SOMEONE didn't show." I watch as she lets Angelo inside. "But then, I didn't get the chance to get out of my costume because… AGAIN this someone broke into my house."

"Yeah, yeah. I know already." I start removing my jacket. "Maybe if you would have answered the door or even your phone. This wouldn't have happened." I place my wet jacket on the back of the desk chair.

"Squall, what are you doing?"

What; she expects me to leave my shirt on? It's soaking wet. Is she crazy? "I'm taking my shirt off, what do you think I'm doing." I glance back at her, since I was facing the desk. Is she seriously looking the other way? "It got soaked from the front."

"Uhh.. OH-I should probably get my phone and place the battery back."

I place my shirt on top of my jacket on the chair and notice the battery along with the back lid of her phone were on top of the desk. "Here, you left them on the desk."

I walk over to where she's at since she's too busy staring at my bare chest. Without saying anything, I take the phone from her hand and place the battery inside. I slide the lid back on and hold the power button on the surface. "Instead of doing all of this, you could have easily just turned the phone off."

"I know that. I just didn't want to see who was calling at the time."

Is that so… no wonder she wasn't answering. "It was Zell."

"Zell?"

"Yeah, I told him to come check up on you."

"That wouldn't make things better." She huffs crossing her arms before sitting down on the edge of her bed.

Oh man, she just totally set herself up for this one. I smirk as I walked towards her and stand in front of her. I take another step closer causing her to slide back further on her bed.

"Squall?…"

Now lets see, what can I say to her to make her more flustered than she already is? Hmm…

"Squall what are you-"

"Is your mom home?" I make sure my smirk doesn't change into a smile when I see her cheeks immediately turn a rose color. She doesn't say anything so I press on.

I climb on top of her bed and pull her legs since she's practically almost over by the pillow cases. I slide her down until I was able to trap her under me.

Should I make it more believable?

I grab onto her wrists and hold them above her head. She did exactly as I expected and closed her eyes. I purposely part her legs open with my knees and pull her down further. "Caraway…" I can't believe she's not saying anything. All she did was shut her eyes tighter and turn away.

I lean down and press my lips against the side of her neck right below her left ear. "I'm only kidding." I whispered as she turned her head and looked at me. "I wouldn't do-"

"RINOA!"

Me and Caraway quickly sit up and look towards the direction of the door. Son of a shit, her mom and some old man in a tuxedo where standing at the doorway.

SHIT…

* * *

**I know i cut it short.**

**lol**

**I thought it fit right. Let me know what you thought about this chapter :D**

**I would just like to say, i FINALLY got that HUGE writer's block out of the way. **

**Minora thank you for your help. For proof reading AND pointing me in the right direction.**

**And OF COURSE XD my totally awsome fans too.**

**Thanxya**


	24. A Collection Of Lies

**Yup, I know I'm totally late on the post.**

**But my birthday along with a family thing came up, so I had to go out of the Country. **

**I really wasn't expecting of taking so long on writing this chapter, but apparently it DID.**

**So... yeah**

**lol**

**I'm really sorry for the late post.**

**ENJOY XD**

**

* * *

**

Rinoa's POV

Oh God. "Mom, please it's not what it looks like!" I scurry off my bed and run over to her. I try to grab hold of her hands, but without a doubt I see her take a step back and pull her hands away.

"I want both of you to get changed and in the living room in five minutes! If you're not down by then-"

I look over at Squall standing by the other side of the bed.

"We'll be there."

My mom doesn't say anything and leads my uncle down the hall.

"I am so sorry Auron…." I hear her conversation die down as they walked further down the hallway.

I slump down to the floor caught up in the moment.

How can Squall do this to me? My mom just walked in on us -and my uncle? Oh God this isn't happening… This CAN"T be happening.

"You do know you're wasting time right?"

I don't care! I quickly turn away so he doesn't see my flushed face.

"Either we can do this the easy way or the hard way. Choose before I decide for you." I try to ignore the sound of his foot steps walking towards me.

"How can -do you have any idea of what you've done?" I bite my lower lip and turn to look at him at the same time I see him stop. "I don't even want to think of what is running through my mom's head." I glance down too embarrassed.

"Yeah, and that's why you should get up and stop wasting time. You're seriously making things worse sitting there."

That's it.

I stand up and cross my arms. "No, its just that this is your fault and I'm the one that's going to get in trouble because of it. Seriously Squall, why do you-"

"Go get changed before your mom comes back looking for us."

I sigh and walk off to my closet. "Sometimes I wonder." Why do I like this guy? Everything goes wrong when he's around, and yet I keep looking for a way to get closer to him. Man, I must be a total fool.

I shut the closet door behind me and begin to untie all the blue laces on my costume. After quickly changing into a pair of blue skinny jeans and a plain white shirt, I kick on some black sandals and walk out of my closet.

"Did you think about an idea that's worth explaining to your mom?"

Shoot! "Uh.. Why? We should just tell her the truth." I notice he's not wearing his shirt only his jacket. His shirt was tied around his waist and his jacket wasn't zipped up so his chest was still exposed.

"Yeah…about that-" He leans off the wall next to the desk and walks towards me. "I don't think that's the right way to go." Wait, what does he have in mind? "And by the look you just gave me, you're practically clueless." He stops a few steps away from me. "Alright, lets see what you're planning on telling your mom."

Hmm… I tilt my head and walk over to my bed, but I don't sit down on it this time. "I don't know, lets just tell her we were messing aro..un..d" Oh… I see. If I go with the truth, then it's only going to sound more indecent.

"Yeah that's what I thought. If we go with any form of me just kidding around or joking; it will only make things worse." I watch as he walks over to me and extends his hand out to me. "We only have one choice."

I look at his hand and up at him again. Oh God, is he serious? "You don't mean…"

"Yeah, we have to go with what's going through your mom's head."

This isn't right! I can't lie to my mom this bad. "Why can't I say you were just trying to pull a prank on me or something?"

He sighs and looks at me as if he's going to explain it to a little kid. "Apparently you're not getting it. I thought it over, and we have two choices. We can either go and confront your mom down stairs now together, or we can leave the way I came in and let YOU handle it when you return on your own. What's your pick?"

"Heck no!" I quickly grab his hand. "I am NOT going to clear this up on my own. You were the one that was…" I start feeling the familiar blush come back.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." I notice him tilt his head and smirk at me. "Besides we know the truth. That's all that matters."

Did he just try to comfort me? Wow, that's twice in the same hour. But-hey! It's his fault everything's going wrong! He knows he SHOULD be comforting me.

I pull him until we were at the doorway before I let him take the lead. "So you're basically telling me that the truth seems worse than to lie?"

"Yeah. Just if anything thing, tell her that she walked in before and that nothing happened."

HUH? I pull his wrist causing him to stop along with me. "Squall, I don't think I can do this." Seriously, this lie is bigger than the rest. "This is different from the lies we've told others."

"And those lies are also to cover for your dumbass. You do know that right?"

Yes…. I know. He has a point. "Okay, well can you at least do all the talking, I don't know if I'll be-"

"Fine, whatever. You're acting as though you've never…" He pulls me and starts walking down the hall. "On second thought, I don't need to ask. It's obvious."

What does that mean? "What are you talking about?"

"Never mind. Just look for a way to relax yourself."

Oh-what, now he wants me to relax? It his fault we're in this situation.

I try to focus on taking deep breaths to relax. When we reached the stairs, I feel his grip tighten on my hand. He's definitely not helping on making me feel better.

Oh forget this! There is NO way I can relax for this. I feel like I've never seen my mom this mad before.

"Well I hope you two are ready to explain." I jump from the hint of anger in my mom's voice. I almost stop walking, but Squall pulls me into the living room. I glance at my mom and my uncle sitting on the couch across from us before sliding in and taking my seat next to Squall on the other couch.

"Now, I want the truth." I see her glance from me and over to Squall. "Was it before or after?"

I instantly feel my cheeks tremble as I started biting my lip.

"Before." Squall answers without a hint of hesitation.

"Rinoa, is that true?" She leans back and crosses her arms.

I know if I talk my voice will come out raspy so I settle with just giving a simple nod.

"Rinoa, how could you do this? And you Mr. Loire, I didn't think you; being the son of a person like-"

"Leonhart. And no, just because you know my father, doesn't mean you have an idea who I might be."

I wince when I see my mom's glance go to a hard glare directed at Squall.

"Leonhart, you do realize who you're talking to." This time my uncle spoke in.

"Yes, and I don't see how she can judge me just because of my family. I don't want to stray from the current situation, so if we can go back to talking about-"

"Fine." My mom sharply answers. "How long have you two been dating."

I wait as Squall glances my way before giving him the hint that any date was fine.

"I don't know, a month by tomorrow I guess."

"That's not possible. Rinoa, was in Deling for the exchange program!"

"He was there too!" I yell back at my mom. "Why are you asking this? Can't you see-"

"SO, then to make things more clear Mr. Leonhart, does it only take a month for you to-"

"No." He cuts her off.

"Well you do know it's only going to be a month into your relationship, and you two are pulling this kind of stunt. Is this even the first time?"

"Yes mom, of course! It just sorta got out of hand." I sit up straight and look both at my uncle and mom. "We were just kidding around and… I don't know-then you walked in; it's all a misunderstanding!"

"Oh please Rinoa, you swear like I've never been your age before. I know what goes on when you have your first boyfriend."

Don't say that mom… especially not in front of Squall. I glance up at him and notice him trying to fight back the urge to smirk at me.

I roll my eyes. "No mom, that's different."

"That aside, anything else?" Squall makes sure to get us back on topic.

Dammit, it's like he doesn't see my mom fuming in front of us.

"Don't you dare try to end this conversation. I am not even close to finishing anytime soon. This is my daughter you're trying to date."

I look down at out clasped hands since he just tightened his grip more. I trace his arm up with my eyes until I was looking at him. I notice him sigh frustrated and look up at the ceiling.

"Wow, did you not hear what your daughter just said? It was a misunderstanding. We know not to go that far. We just got carried away; it's like you said, you know how it happens."

I can't stop watching Squall from the corner of my eye. He's definitely biting back from going off on my mom. He's actually acting like…like…if he cares what my mom thinks about him.

"Well Mr. Leonhart, you are definitely a long way from getting on my good side. This was definitely the worst way to find out about you two being a couple."

"I'm fine with that."

This so wasn't the way I wanted to tell my mom about my first boyfriend, or rather fake boyfri-

"Are you sure boy?" My uncle speaks up. "You don't look like you're too happy about what she just said."

Squall shrugs. "I don't blame her. It's obvious she's going to hate me for assuming I'm trying to deflower her only daughter."

My mouth instantly falls open, along with my mom's. My uncle, on the other hand starts laughing. How can he be laughing? Even I took that offensively! Squall, how can you say that with a straight face in front of my mom?

I elbow Squall on his side and shoot him a quick glare. I swear, I'm going to get him back for that!

I look up at my uncle when his laughing dies down. "They didn't do anything Julia. I'm sure we just walked in at a bad time."

"What. You can't possibly take what he just said as a joke."

"Is there a reason not to believe him? He's answered all your questions. He made sure not to change the subject, and by the looks of it… he looks like he's accepting everything you throw at him. What I'm trying to say is, you shouldn't be so critical. He knows what he's doing."

No way… did I hear that right? Is my uncle actually understanding us?

"Are you expecting me to go easy on them? I don't see how any parent could take this kind of situation ever so light-"

We all turn to look out the living room by the sound of the door bell. I glance up at the clock and notice its almost past one in the morning. Who in their right mind would come over so late? We all stay sitting as we heard the doorbell ring several times. Eventually we heard foot steps walking and Ted appearing from the stairs before opening the door.

I'm sure I wasn't the only one amazed by the way Selphie and Irvine ran past Ted and towards us.

Wait… Selphie? How did-

"Oh my God Rinoa, are you alright? -I heard screaming- and I panicked! What happened? The line suddenly cut off-"

I quickly stand up and walk to the end of the couch where Irvine and Selphie were standing. "Selphie it's alright." I reach up and place my hands on her shoulders. "It was nothing, I…" I don't know what to say…

"Rinoa screaming?" I look back at my mom as she stood up as well. "Rinoa…?"

Come on! I try to think of something as I glance back and forth between Selphie and my mom. The longer I took to answer, the paler my mom's face got. Oh God, she's probably imagining the worst.

"Dammit, just tell them you were watching a stupid scary movie." I sigh in relief when Squall answers for me.

I turn to look at my mom sigh the biggest sigh of relief.

"Do all kids these days linger around in the streets this late at night?" My uncle stands up.

"Mom, is it alright if I show Selphie and Irvine to the door?"

"No." No way… did my mom actually say no to me? "Go up stairs to your room. You're grounded."

WHAT? "Mom-grounded?"

**

* * *

**

Squall's POV

The biggest rule to follow when your ass is in a bind.

LIE, LIE, AND LIE SOMEMORE.

And apparently Caraway doesn't know this. I should have ditched out the balcony and let her figure this shit out.

She's lucky I felt guilty for getting her hopes up earlier. I swear if it wasn't for that, I wouldn't be here right now.

"Mom! You can't totally ground me for something that you misunderstood!"

"Yes I can. You disrespected this house, you disrespected me, and not only were you two alone in the house; but for your uncle to see-" She pauses and sighs frustrated. "Rinoa, don't make things worse. This conversation is over until tomorrow."

Finally. I guess I can take that as a sign to leave. I stand up when I notice Caraway's uncle heading towards me.

The guy was pretty tall, and by the looks of it… I'm guessing he's her dad's brother. Not to mention that he also has the same black hair with white streaks pushed back.

"Mind if I speak with you outside for a moment?" I watch him pull out a pocket watch and check the time.

I know he supposedly asked, but why the hell did it sound like a demand and as though I had a no choice? "Uh, sure."

I follow his lead as I walked around the back of the couch and towards Irvine and Selphie.

We both wait in front of Irvine and Selphie when we see Caraway and her mom continue to argue as they disappeared behind the stairs.

I don't see why she's pushing it. She's only getting grounded. At least she did as I said and managed to keep her dignity in front of mother and uncle.

I sigh as I untied the sleeves from my shirt around my waist and swing it over my left shoulder.

Man… how many lies does it take to get this chick out of trouble?

"Your fault again right?"

I glance up at Irvine. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb. You know what I'm talking about."

I sigh. "Yeah, you're right." No way am I lying another time.

"Did you…" I look down when he points at my chest.

"No." I roll my eyes. "I took off my shirt because of the rain."

I notice Caraway's uncle start moving again towards the front door, so I nod at Irvine and Selphie to follow.

Well at least the rain died down a bit. I look back at Irvine and Selphie to see if they were going to stop with us here on the front step, but they just walk past us instead.

I tilt my head when I see Irvine hand her the keys to his truck and him walking back towards us.

"Squall, are you going to need a ride? I mean, I don't see your car…"

"No Irvine. It's fine, I'll run up. It's not that far anyways." My answer made Irvine glare at me.

"You gotta be kidding me. You seriously prefer to run in the rain than for me to wait for you in the truck to-"

Shit, if I would have known he would have bitched about it I would have agreed in the first place.

"He'll meet you out in a bit. I just need to clear out some thing's from before." Caraway's uncle leans onto the wall behind him as he signaled Irvine to go wait in his truck.

I cross my arms since I have no choice but to accept the next lecture from him. "Well then…" I spoke up since it was just the two of us outside.

"You two were lying back there correct?"

Huh? Is he asking, or did he figure it out? "You have to be more specific." I take a step closer.

"Don't play games with me kid, I'm not the one you're trying to convince."

What the hell? This guy is more sharper than I thought. "Fine, I might as well tell you since you have nothing to do with it."

"That's about right. Now, let's hear it." He insists.

I take a deep breath getting ready to explain. "The reason why we were in that position in the first place was because I decided to scare your niece. I don't know- I guess it's amusing to see her reactions towards me."

I pause when I see him shut his eyes.

"You do know that if I were to have been her father, I wouldn't have hesitated to beat the hell out of-"

I roll my eyes. "Yeah, yeah, I know."

"Continue."

I raise my brow surprised. Alright then, "The whole act of being in a relationship was all a lie to cover for her." I take a few seconds to say what I had to say next, since for some reason it made me hesitate. "I guess I… felt bad for what happened up there. I just didn't want to ruin her image in front of her mom alright -it was the least I could do."

"You did the right thing, but you do realize what you brought yourself into."

"Yeah…" I sigh. "I dug us into a deeper hole." I turn to look out towards the rain and crouch down.

"Yes you did. And now because of it; you have to keep going on with this lie."

Man… does he have to make me feel worse than I already do? "You think I don't know that?"

"Alright, just one last thing. Tell me something, are you planning on making this into a real relationship, or are you just doing this out of pity?"

Pity? What. "No I-"

"Do you see her as someone you can come to have sincere feelings for?"

For some reason Zell's question struck me again. I don't know why I bother with Caraway.

Why do I keep covering for her?

Why do I keep fighting her battles?

And most of all… I find myself caring more of how she tries to approach me.

"You're fighting yourself. I'm sure you have an answer though."

I nod and stand up before turning to face him. "What can I say? I guess… I don't hate her."

I seriously wasn't expecting him to smirk at me. I'll take that as a pass to leave, I think. I smirk in return and pull the hood of my jacket over my head. I take two steps back and step off of the front door step and into the rain. I jogged over towards Irvine's truck and pulled the back door open as I stepped inside. After sliding into the back seat, I caught Selphie's glare from the seat in front of me.

Whatever. "What are you looking at?" I don't hesitate to reach up and flick her forehead making her turn back around and rub it.

"Did it go well?" I glance at the rear view mirror and notice Irvine's eyes looking at me.

I push my hood off. "Fine I guess. Not as bad as I thought."

"So mind explaining?" I feel the truck shift in reverse.

Man…I don't really feel like explaining everything all over again.

"Squall?" I glance from Irvine to Selphie.

"Yeah. Care to explain what Rinoa was REALLY yelling about?"

"Alright whatever, I stood her up. I didn't make it to-"

"You stood her up?" I was expecting this from Selphie, but Irvine? Why is he so shocked about it? "So you're the one she was so happy about during the week…"

I turn away and look out the window. Am I suppose to say something?

"If you would have seen her?…" He continues to smirk at me from the front seat. I didn't have to look at him to know what face he was trying to get to me with. "I mean this in a good way, but she was practically glowing."

Wow, was she really that happy because of me?

"Oh yeah."

Shit, I said it out loud.

"Squall?" This time it was Selphie looking back.

"What?"

"Do you like Rinny?"

**

* * *

**

Rinoa's POV

I can't believe it's still raining. I drowsily wipe my eyes as I peeked out the balcony door.

Even though it's suppose to be morning, the sky is still a dark gray color.

So much for a bright and sunny day huh. Might as well stay in for the rest of the day. Then again its not like I have a choice since I'm grounded until my mom feels like it.

I sit down at the edge of my bed and grab a pillow from behind me before holding it in my arms.

I know I should be upset for what happened last night, but somehow I feel a little bit happy. I mean, not only did Squall try to comfort me, but he also promised to take me to the next dance. Last but not least, he even took responsibility for what his actions caused, and took my mom head on.

I clutch the pillow tighter from my quickening heart beat. "Squall is definitely a mystery."

Oh-no, which reminds me, I didn't get to say bye to him. My uncle told me he left when I was halfway down the stairs.

I sigh and place the pillow behind me.

Well then. No use sitting around.

Now let's see…

I lost my car privileges…

My phone got taken away…

And it seems I got Ted.

Ted is to stay home and keep an eye on me.

…Yeah. I don't see why, its not like I have anywhere to go. The day is horrible anyways.

* * *

After brushing my teeth and taking my shower, I change into a pair of navy blue skinny jeans and a baby blue long sleeve. I decide to tie my hair into a loose side ponytail.

I look over at the foot of my bed and notice Angelo stretching barely waking up. "Hey boy, you wanna go get something for breakfast?" I giggle. "My treat?" I walk around my bed and reach down to scoop him into my arms.

Why am I hearing a buzzing noise? I stop halfway out my door. Sounds like my phone. I turn around and walk back into my room to follow the vibrating noise.

"Hey-" I could have sworn my mom took my phone. How is it that I can hear it? And in my room too.

I continue to walk around the room and stop when I notice the black device on my desk top. "That's odd." I make sure I have a firm hold on Angelo and free one of my hands to grab hold of the phone. I press the screen and slide the lock around to find a complete different, yet similar background.

This isn't my phone.

I sigh. This is Squall's phone.

"Miss Rinoa, breakfast is ready."

I jump startled.

I seriously wasn't expecting Ted at the doorway. "Be right there." I tuck the phone in my pocket and follow Ted with Angelo in my arms.

Once inside the kitchen, I put Angelo down before washing my hands. I look around when I don't see my mom sitting over by the breakfast table. "Hey, umm Ted. Are my mom and uncle going to be joining me for breakfast?"

"Lady Julia won't be joining you, she left with sir Auron to attend a fashion shoot with her manager. They won't be home until late afternoon I believe."

Yeah-yeah, blah-blah. She always does this. I don't know why I feel a little disappointed, but I was kinda hoping she would be staying home with me for the day.

I dry my hands and proceed to the table. "Hey Ted, did mom take the car?"

"I believe so. She told me to stay behind and watch you, which leads me to believe she also took your car keys with her."

"So… no cars?"

"Seems so."

Lame. I was hoping she left my keys to Ted so I could-

"I don't know the whole grounding program, but I was told not to allow you to leave the house."

I quickly smile. "Oh of course not. Why would I want to go out in such weather. Don't be silly. I was just wondering, that's all."

"Well then if you'll excuse me, I should be getting back to my duties."

Before Ted managed to push past the double swinging doors to the kitchen, I managed to catch his attention by calling out his name. "I was wondering if you'd like to sit down and have breakfast with me? I really don't want to sit here and eat by myself. So please if-"

"Sure miss." He walks over towards the glass table I'm sitting at and takes the seat across from me."

I politely ask the two young maids working behind the counter if they'd like to join as well and they smile at me before sitting on the last remaining seats.

I want to believe that they're not sitting here because I asked them to, or because they think I'm feeling lonely. I just hope they would like my company as much as I want theirs.

So much for mom trying to spend more time with me.

* * *

Well then, if mom isn't going to stay home with me while I'm grounded. I guess that means I'm not grounded.

Before I saw Ted disappear down the hall, I quickly told him that the meal made me sleepy and I would be taking a nap.

I lock my door once inside, and set Angelo on the floor. A sweater sounds good if I'm going out in this weather.

I proceed into my closet and grab a pink and white striped hoodie and zip it up halfway up my chest.

"Oh yeah-" Almost forgot my umbrella. I pull it out of its small rack and step out of my closet. Squall's phone is in my front pocket right?

I pat the front of my jeans to make sure and lower my sweater to cover it, giving it more protection from the rain.

"No car, means we're walking, so let's get going." I open the balcony door and pick up Angelo before closing it.

I walk over to the left side of the balcony where Quistis' side use to be, and look down at the veranda. If this thing can hold up Squall, it can hold us too.

Okay here goes. I swing one of my legs over the railing followed by the other and take my time walking across it carefully. "Oh man…" What am I going to do here? I need both of my hands to climb down the next part. "Angelo?.."

I quickly sit down on the edge with my legs swinging down and toss my umbrella to the ground so it wouldn't bother me. I set Angelo on my lap as I unzipped my sweater and placed him inside before zipping it up with his upper torso peeking out through the top. This should make things easier. "Ready boy?"

I don't know if it was the cold weather or the fact that I was scared of falling off that was making my body tremble. I took every step slowly, one at a time and when I finally looked down, I was close enough to the ground to hop off. I pick up my umbrella and unzip my hoodie to let Angelo out and zip it back up. "Hurry so we don't get caught." I hastily open my umbrella since the drizzle changed to harder rain and start running after Angelo. The small fence up ahead was stopping Angelo from going any further, so I quickly get to him and pick him up before climbing over one leg at a time. I don't let Angelo down until I was already pushing through the small single gate on the front.

If I run from here, I'll get more wet AND I'll get tired faster because of the uphill. I hope Angelo doesn't get upset if he gets soaked in this rain.

The rain only got stronger and stronger by the minute. It almost seemed as though I was in the shower. God this weather is horrible. Man, I don't think it's ever rained this hard in Deling. This is definitely something I need to get used to.

* * *

By the time I was already standing outside of Squall's gate, lightning had been striking for the past ten minutes. I even had to pick up Angelo because he was flinching every time the thunder struck. "Almost there." I push past the side gate and continue up the gravel path that lead to his house.

Damn Squall, why does his house have such a big driveway.

I sigh in relief when I see the small path that breaks off towards the entrance. "Finally."

I step onto the front porch and set Angelo down before walking over towards the door bell.

I rang it twice and settled with taking his phone out of my front pocket. "Thank goodness." The phone didn't get wet at all. But my jeans uhh… not so well. I totally feel them soaked from my knees down.

I gasp and look up towards the door when I hear the locks being removed and the handle clicking.

I was about to smile when I see the door open, but instead I flinch from the sound of thunder crashing down.

"Not a fan of thunder huh?"

I peek one of my eyes open. "Uhh not really."

"So," I watch him cross his arms and lean on the door frame. "What are you doing here? Shit, did you walk here or something?"

I try to ignore his smirk. "My car got taken away okay. And you being the smartass that you are, left your phone in my room. SO, I thought it would be-"

"Alright, fine. Get in."

I pout before walking past him. Pushy much. "So uhmm are you here by yourself again?" I look over my shoulder as I waited for him to close the door.

"Why? Are you hoping for it or what?"

His stupid answer immediately makes me blush. Oh God, now thanks to him, everything from last night is jumping in my head again.

"Hey perv, I didn't mean it that way."

"Me a PERV? Thanks to you I-"

"Aren't you grounded or something?" I glare at him as he walks past me and disappears down the right hallway before the wide staircase. "I'm sure your mom didn't give you permission to walk over here, especially in this weather."

I follow him into the living room. "She took my car away Squall, what do you expect me to do?"

"Easy. You could have stayed home." I notice him sigh before sitting down on one of the couches. "And now, I have no choice but to let you stay until the weather eases up or your mom finds out you're missing."

I walk over and sit down on the same couch but at a distance. "She left with my uncle in the morning, and left her chauffeur to watch me. She isn't there to watch me, so what's the point of staying home?"

I see him arch his brow at me. "And all that makes it okay to for you to come over to my place?"

I know Squall isn't the right person to come to with my personal problems, but I can't help it. It's silly actually. Ever since I realized my feelings for him, I kinda lost the sense of fear towards him. And even though it's only one-sided, he also seems like he can stand being in the same room as me.

"So are you going to give me back my phone or are you going to sit there and clutch the hell out of it?"

"Huh? Wha-" He points at my hands gripping his phone. "Oh, uh here." I can't believe I was so lost in my thoughts, I didn't even notice I was doing that.

I hand him his phone and he just places it on the coffee table in front of us.

"Hey, take your sweater off."

I curiously look down. "What, me?"

"Yes, you. Who else is here wearing a soaky ass sweater like yours?"

Oh…

I unzip the zipper and slide the sweater off of me. I continue to fold it neatly before placing it on the same table in front of us. "I didn't think it would get this wet. So much for the use of my umbrella."

"Genius, there's wind out there. I'm surprised it didn't snap it in half."

"Well can you blame me? I was only looking for a better way to cover your phone."

I wasn't expecting him on standing up, grabbing his phone on the way around the couch and out of the living room.

…This is awkward. Did I say something I wasn't suppose to? Maybe I should have handed him his phone and left from the beginning. Well, then again it's not like he told me to leave or anything. Nor did he tell me to stay. "Whoa, I don't know what to do?"

I might as well go home.

"Yeah maybe you should."

I turn around in time to receive a towel to the face.

He seriously isn't making things easier. I don't say anything in return and silently use the towel to dry the tips of my hair.

"By the way, if you're thinking of leaving, don't it's pretty obvious the weather isn't in a condition you can walk home."

I set the folded towel on the table next to my sweater and couldn't help but smile up at him. I make sure my smile doesn't let the giggling inside of me voice out.

That's definitely the way he would say for me to stay.

My smile instantly fades when I look up the T.V screen. "Squall, is that happening here?" I sit forward and look at the red scrolling message on top of the screen. He doesn't say anything and instead answers my question by changing the channel to a local weather report.

The images on the screen showed an active hurricane heading North-West towards Balamb.

I quickly stand up from the shock. "Hurricane?" Where in the-

I cover my head by the sound of a loud cracking noise and all the lights going off. "This can't be what a hurricane feels like."

"No it's not. This isn't even close."

I glance up at him. "Don't tell me it gets worse?"

"Let's just say, it's barely beginning."

**

* * *

**

I hope I was able to show Julia's strict side as she tried to handle her daughter's relationship.

**I'll wait till the next chapter to write the whole storm disaster.**

**I think it would be too much going on if i included it as well.**

**I know i was late, but I'll try to get back on track. **

**EVEN if school is just around the corner.**

**Yup**

**SORRY again for the late post.**


	25. Bonding In The Basement

**Message from n9nSTAR: Before anyone starts to point a finger at me and say, "FINALLY!" I would just like to say the past two weeks have been total hell for me.**

**I totally got sick during my second week of school, and then came down with something else for the past week.**

**I would like to believe its just the month of September giving me a hard time, or something's out to get me.**

**But, of course - NO EXCUSES when it comes to posting late.**

**I hope I didn't get anyone mad for not posting on time.**

**Niqsta: Hey, so that's n9neSTAR's message at the top, as you know she is very ill and therefore I said I'd proof-read and post for her since she's actually not allowed on the PC.  
****So anyone who gives her a hard time, you answer to ME! I've watched the intro to FFVIII and Naruto many times so I'll uppercut anyone who dares to argue with her late update. :-[  
****I think you should all review like crazy since she spent the whole time when she was ill writing this update (don't worry her illness has nothing to do with laxatives ^^)**

**Moving on...**

**

* * *

**

Rinoa's POV

How is there a hurricane going on? Seriously! Heck - how didn't I hear about it until now? Oh wow, I swear if I would have known about this earlier, I wouldn't have even dared to walk up here in the first place.

I glance around the living room and notice I'm still able to see with the dim light coming from the windows.

Shoot, I really want to walk over to the window and look out to see if its getting more horrible outside, but I should know better than to stand in front of something that can shatter any second.

I can't believe Squall. How can be sitting there scrolling through his phone without a care in the world? "Squall, are we safe here? I mean, the windows can break any minute now right?"

"No, they're shatter proof so they wont fly at us if anything hits them."

"Well, do we just stay here and wait for the whole thing to blow over?"

I hear him sigh. "Just because they are shatter proof, doesn't mean they can't be penetrated."

"Then where do we go? I mean, if we can't sit in here." Why isn't he worried like me?

"It says right here, it's along the lines of a third category and it won't be hitting Balamb directly. Somewhere along the way, it's going to curve out only hitting our side of the town…"

Well is that good or bad? I know it's not going to cross directly over us, but aren't there storms around the hurricane that make the disasters?

"It's not a direct shot, well… not really. The eye wall of the hurricane is still going to swallow up most of this hill."

I wrap my arms around myself since I suddenly felt a wave of chills course down my body. "Shouldn't we get off of this hill then?"

He's not saying anything, so I'm guessing he's checking if we still have time.

"Shit, no we can't."

No way, "Don't tell me it's already happening?"

"Well apparently we just missed the thirty-six hour watch. We just entered the twenty-four hour warning zone."

We're stuck here that's for sure. "Are we going to be safe here in the house?"

"…I don't know."

I watch him place his phone in his back pocket before standing up.

"Wait here." He stops me halfway standing up.

"What? Why?"

"I'll be right back."

I pout. I don't want to stay here by myself. "Can't I come with?"

"I'm going to go get batteries and flashlights out of the garage. Just stay."

"Flashlights?" Why? It isn't even that dark to begin with.

"Yes, flashlights. We're going down to the basement until it's clear."

I had no choice but to watch him walk out the same hallway we came in through, and stay put as he told me to.

I guess I can consider this as a kind of good thing; since I get to spend time with him. Hey, I might even get to know him better.

I really don't want to tell him that I'm afraid of what's going on outside. I'm just starting to worry about what's going to happen later.

Not only that, but what about the others?

My Mom, Zell, Selphie, Irvine? I even hope Quistis is alright too.

I immediately stand up from the sound of something breaking really loudly up stairs. I clutch the front of my shirt when I feel as though I'm forgetting something - No! Rather someone.

Without thinking more into it, I suddenly start running for the same hallway and turn right up the stairs.

I need to find him!

"Angelo, where are you?" I stop at the top of the stairs and glance between the left and right hallway. "Angelo!"

I make up my mind and pick the right hallway since, on the left was another stair case that led to another floor.

Please Angelo, be on this floor.

I have no idea where I'm running to, but I press on and run down any hallway. All the doors I ran by were all closed so I didn't have to look through any of them thankfully. "What the…?"

Somehow I'm back to standing in front of the stair cases. Did I run back by accident, or did I run in a circle? Come on, I don't have time for this!

I grab onto the handrail and continue up the staircase that lead to the third floor. "Please let this be the last floor to this place."

I choose to go down the right hallway again. For some reason these hallways are more wider than the ones on the second floor. I notice a few hallways branch out, but I since I could see the end of them from where I was standing, I didn't have to go into them. I stop and look around when I come into a sudden living room on this floor. "Angelo?" I cautiously walk over around the back of the couches since there was a huge window right in front of me.

I breathe out in relief when I spot a familiar looking fur ball under the left couch. "Oh thank God you're here." I kneel down and start crawling his way. "This isn't the time to be playing hide and seek now, let's go boy." I peek down and grab his hind legs before dragging him out from underneath the couch. After adjusting Angelo under my left arm, I grab onto the couch's armrest to help me stand up but I lose my balance when I suddenly feel the floor rumbling. "What's happening?"

Why do the walls look like as though they're moving?

I quickly spring up on my legs and start running back the way I came from. I can feel my heart pounding three times faster with every step I take from how terrified I am. The adrenaline is what's keeping me from collapsing and crying for help.

I was too busy looking for the stairs, that I didn't notice they were in front of me. I was about to run off and lose my footing but instantly reach for the railing with my right hand and pull myself to a stop.

I couldn't help but glance down the whole three floors down, watching the chandelier swinging from one side to the other.

BAD IDEA…

I slump down to the floor and found myself hugging the railing with all my might. "I can't… move." I whisper to myself feeling my fear rise up even more. I can't do this, I'm too scared to move. I shut my eyes feeling my tears peek.

I have no choice… he's my only hope…

I just hope he hears me. I inhale as much as I can and shout out his name with all my will power, "SQUALL!"

**

* * *

**

Squall's POV

Every door I would open, would only make me more frustrated. I slam this room shut and continue running down the long hallway to the next one.

Why didn't she fuckin' listen to what I said?

I reach the next door and push it open and quickly look around.

…She's not here either. I sigh before taking off into another run. I swear, when I find her I'll-

I stumble and lean up against the wall from the sudden floor shifting. "Shit! Why can't I find her?" I need to hurry.

I press off the wall and keep running with this new complication. There's no way she could have gone this far down into this floor.

I stop running and glance around. Should I go back? I have no choice but to run back anyways since this is the dead end of this hallway. I might as well.

I turn to leave back the way I came from and head back for the stairs. The third floor should be easier to look through than this floor.

"Whoa!" I quickly slide and turn over from what seemed like the end of a palm tree stab through the window I was running by. "Shit, did it get me?" I glance back one last time and ignore the situation before continuing.

It didn't take long for me to reach the main hallway that leads to the stairs.

I seriously can't hear anything clearly. Everything sounds like it's moving or breaking, how can I expect to find her in this if-

"SQUALL!"

I sharply stop from the sudden echo and look around. "No." I whisper. She's not on this floor.

I keep running until I see the stairways. "Above." I know it.

I grab onto the handrail as I looked at the swinging chandelier down the middle. It looks like this is going to fall any minute now. While holding onto the railing, I run around the edge and proceed up the flight of stairs that led to the final floor. Halfway up the staircase I look up to feel anger spark up inside of me.

…There she is.

What is she doing though? It looks like she's holding onto the bottom of the railing as if her life depended on it.

I quickly run up the last few steps and kneel down in front of her. "What did I tell you?" She doesn't say anything and grabs onto the railing even tighter.

Shit, I'm going to have to bite back from yelling at her, "Can you walk?" She replies by shaking her head, so I grab onto her arm. "Let go of the railing now!" I pry it away, and notice Angelo on her other side.

Wait… she did all this to save her pet? "I told you to stay in the living room, I-"

What the… is she crying?

I tilt my head to get a better look at her, but she turns away even more.

Alright, I see how it is.

I shift over to her side and pull her into my arms.

I take it she wasn't expecting it since I hear her gasp, but try and cover it up. I make sure Angelo is sitting on her stomach before forcing my left arm behind her knees and slowly lifting her up. "Hold onto him."

The whole time I was looking at the chandelier swing back and forth as we made our way down the stairs. The chain looked like it could snap any minute.

Why the hell is it taking me forever to get down these damn stairs?

I try picking up the pace by the top of the last set, but stumble onto the wall with my back towards it. "Shit." For some reason it hurt more than it was suppose to. I clench my teeth biting back the pain and continue down the stairs.

I glance down at Caraway by the time we reached the base of the stairs since she was no longer looking down - actually I think she's been staring at me for a while, now that I think about it.

I look up one last time before proceeding cautiously around the side of the stairs. I look down at Caraway a second time when I noticed she wasn't looking at me but past me.

She's watching out for it…

I stop when I see her eyes suddenly go wide.

"Squall watch out!"

I immediately look up and notice the stupid chandelier going right for us since it swung our way. Somehow I managed to glance back down in time to notice my body was already on the move without telling it to. I stepped onto the side of the staircase with my left leg and used it as a boost to push us out of the way. Right before we hit the ground, I wrap my arms around Caraway's head to block the scattering shards from hitting her face directly.

I instantly feel the air get knocked out of me when Caraway's body slams right onto my stomach as we landed and slid across the floor. I feel my lungs contract causing me to gasp, but making me go into a coughing fit. Without hesitating, I shut my eyes and remove my arms around Caraway's head. I cover my mouth and focus my breathing through my nose only; even if I could still feel my chest hitching for breath, it was slowly starting to calm.

"Squall, look at me… are you okay?" Her trembling voice causes me to open my eyes. "Please…"

I close my eyes when I notice her lean over me.

What the-

I flinch when I feel a small water drop land just under my left eye brow.

I squint my eyes open and couldn't believe what I was seeing.

Is she crying because of me...?

I slowly reach for one of her hands as I glanced over to her sitting next to me. I grabbed onto her right wrist as I pulled her hand away from her face. "You… were right." I wheezed as I struggled to sit up. "I do… make you… cry… a lot."

…damn, why did I say that?

Even though I was the one that landed wrong, why did it look like as though she had more trouble standing up than I did? "Can you… walk?"

I watch her tip her head as she wiped her tears with the back of her hands and somehow managing to smile up at me.

"I'll stay close to you."

Wait, did she just… could she have...?

She pulls my hand making me follow her. Without wondering more, I quickly take the lead and carefully guide her through the broken shards scattered on the floor.

"Uhmm Squall?"

I look over my shoulder, "Yeah?"

"Why are we heading back to the living room?"

"I left everything there and went looking for you."

For some reason, I guess I made her look away with what I said.

"Oh."

I slid my other hand on the hallway wall as we finally reached the main living room.

"Alright, here carry this." I hand her a steel box that contains the amount of batteries we'll be needing. "I'll grab the flashlights."

We don't really need anything else from up here. The basement should have everything else we might need to use until the storm blows over. "Everything else should be in the basement."

I wait for her to meet me at the archway that separates the entrance and this living room.

Wait, something isn't right. "Hey…" I notice her wince. "Why are you limping?"

"What are you talking about?"

Is she seriously trying to cover everything with a smile?

"It's probably nothing. Uhh how about we get going?" She suggested.

I'm not buying it. "It's not that far from here." So... By the time she finally stood in front of me waiting to follow me, I turn around and kneel down. "Get on."

"Huh?"

"You're only going to slow us down if you keep walking this slow."

"But you're hurt-I can't possibly-"

I sigh before gritting my teeth. "It's only my left side so just grab on."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Well what about Angelo?"

What about him? "Just set him down, he'll follow us."

I look over my shoulder by the time she was setting down Angelo and waiting for her hands to grab onto my shoulders.

"Tell me if it hurts and I'll get off, okay?"

Yeah, fine whatever. I set the flashlights on the floor and stand up grabbing onto the back of her thighs before hoisting her on my back. "Which one of your legs hurt?"

"The right one, why?"

Shit, I was kinda hoping it was the left one. "Well bring your left leg around me so I can carry the flashlights with one hand. I'll hold onto your right one."

"But… isn't your left side hurt?"

Son of a- I'm seriously starting to regret telling her about my side hurting. "Listen, the sooner we get this done, the faster we get out of this."

"Okay, but at least let me carry one of the flashlights so I can help you light the way when we get there."

"Fine." I slowly kneel down and grab hold of both flashlights with my free hand and pass one back over my shoulder. "You got the batteries right?"

"Yup, I got them right here."

I quickly look around the floor to make sure Angelo was still with us and walk us out into the other hallway that led to the kitchen.

"Hey your basement is located in your kitchen?"

I look back halfway over my shoulder as I pushed the double swinging doors. "Something like that."

"Really? That's cool. I mean, I don't even know where mine is at. Actually, I don't even know if my house even has one."

"It does." All the houses on this hill have a basement. I know Zell's house has one, but I'm not too sure about Selphie's since her house isn't on the hill.

After passing the whole kitchen segment and reaching the far end of the entire room, I turn into a small corner that was separated by a thinner door.

"It's in here?"

I don't say anything and answer her question by turning the doorknob and pulling the door open, revealing a narrow stairway. "Turn your flashlight on." I tell her while I turn mine on as well.

"Oh right."

We both point our flashlights down the dark stairway and continue to the lowest floor in the house.

I guess the basement wasn't anything better than a small apartment. It had its kitchenette corner that was located in its living room. A bathroom and one bedroom.

Once off the stairs, I walk over to the L-shaped couch in the middle of the room and gently drop Caraway off.

"Hey this is pretty nice." I notice her flashing the light around the room.

I head back up the stairs and reach the top to lock the door. After climbing down a few steps, I point my flashlight to the right, looking for a certain steel handle and slid the latch out; completely closing all access to the top of the house. "There." That should do it.

I know there should be, I think, either three or four oil lanterns around here in storage.

First place to check… I'm guessing under the sink?

I walk over to the far left corner and pull the doors open under the sink to find only two lanterns with a box full of refills.

I guess this is good enough.

I pull one of the few drawers open, looking for anything to light these two things with. There should be matches close to the stove.

"Squall?"

I sigh as I took out the set of matches. "What?"

"Do you need any help?"

"No." I swipe the match and burn the lantern cord.

I'll set this one on the coffee table and the other in the bathroom. For anything else, we can use the flashlights.

I light the second lantern before walking one back to the other side of the room and set it on the small table in front of the couch.

After setting the second one on the bathroom sink, I walk back into the room holding the First Aid kit and my flashlight.

"I probably hurt my ankle when I almost ran off the stairs. I don't know, maybe I landed wrong."

I set the kit in front of her and walk over to the other edge of the couch. "Maybe that wouldn't have happened if you would have listened to me from the very beginning."

"Well it's not like I was going to leave Angelo up there."

"You know," I lay back slowly so that I wouldn't hurt my bad side. "You could have avoided all of that running if you would have whistled."

I glance over towards the other end of the couch at the same time she drops the bandage roll.

"You're joking right?"

I shake my head. Why would I lie? "No."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

I sigh and turn to looking at the ceiling again. "Because you did the fucking opposite of what I told you to." She could have just stayed put like I had told her and a simple whistle would have had Angelo next to us in a matter of seconds.

"So what? I still got Angelo, that's all that matters."

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

"But then what happened?" If she thinks she's right here-

"You showed up and took us back. And…"

I glance her way since she wasn't finishing what she was saying. I notice she's struggling whether to move the bandage strip around her ankle or around the bottom of her foot.

Wow, she seriously has no idea what she's doing. It's as if she's not use to doing things on her own.

I wince while bringing myself up, and without saying anything walk over to where she's at. "Caraway, it isn't rocket science." I sit down at the edge of the coffee table right in front of her. "Let me see."

She slowly rests the bottom of her foot on my knee.

What the- "Yeah, this isn't going to work. What were you trying to do? This is too loose…" I let all of her suppose-to-be efforts go to waste and undo the whole thing.

"Well I didn't want to tighten it too much because I didn't want it to hurt."

"That's kinda the point." I purposely tighten the band tighter making her flinch. "It's suppose to have pressure."

"I don't know, I've never done this before."

I sigh because of how correct I was. "I bet."

She instantly gets what I mean and notice her cross her arms before looking away.

Shit, better for me. That way it can stay quite for awhile.

I quickly finish tying up her ankle and stand up without saying anything. I pick up the kit and take it with me to where I was before and sit down.

"Squall?"

I look up at the ceiling and wait for the ceiling to stop from a sudden shake. "What…?"

"Uhmm, are we really going to be stuck here for a whole day?"

I sigh and take out the things I might need to treat my side with. "Twenty-something hours, so yeah I guess. Unless they say otherwise."

"Well how would we know? I doubt your phone has signal down here."

"It does have signal, but when something like this happens, usually they block all the services and make one emergency line." I tug on the bottom of my black long-sleeve and pull it over my shoulders getting ready to treat my wounds.

"Then what about a radio? Do you have one down here?"

Damn, I'm not so sure.

I reach for my flashlight on the table and scan the room with it. "I think that's one right there." I point it towards one of the bookshelves lined up against the far wall.

"Should I go get it?"

"No." I switch off my flashlight and set it beside me. "I'll get it when I'm done with this."

"Oh- let me help." I glance her way when I hear her standing up.

The whole reason why I don't want her to get the radio was because I didn't want her standing up -and now- "No. Unlike you, I know how to take care of myself."

"Hey- I know how to take care of myself too you know…"

I feel the couch shift close letting me know she sat down behind me.

I instantly stand up with my shirt still on my shoulders. "Yeah, name once?" I cross my arms.

We both glance around when we hear a thunderbolt strike really close, followed by its aftershock causing the floor above us to shake once again.

I narrow my eyes trying to make out whether she's looking up at me or if she's actually looking down at my exposed chest.

I snap my fingers and notice her flinch. Well that's a given. She flinched more with me snapping my fingers than when the last bolt hit.

I raise my brow at her. "You wanna feel or something? Because it looks like you're-"

I try not to laugh when I see her shake her head.

"No! How can you ask such a thing?"

"Hey, you're the one that's not wanting to admit it." I purposely pull my shirt down.

"You know what?" I couldn't stop myself from chuckling when I see her stand up and walk back to her end of the couch. "Treat your wounds yourself. See if I care!"

I go back to my spot and sit back down. "Well you didn't deny it either, so…"

"Shut up!"

Whatever. I'll let her have the last say, it's not like she won anyways.

I pull my shirt back up and focus on what I was doing before. If I think about it, I think it was the palm tree that smashed through the window that hit me. I guess I didn't really dodge it after all.

For some reason I can hear Caraway going off about something so I glance her way.

"How can I be so stupid?- For god sake! How can I like an egotistic, full of pride- narcissist?"

Damn, this is kinda funny. Is that what she thinks?

"I swear if I don't figure things out-"

"Hey." I call out to her but she continues to ramble.

"This is seriously my first time liking someone this much, and yet I can't find out how- let alone being stuck with him for the next twenty hours? This must be a-"

"Hey-" I finally see her react.

"WHAT!"

"You're talking out loud to yourself."

"Huh…?"

"Yeah, everything you've thought about in the past two minutes, you've said out loud."

"That can't be true. You're lying…"

I see her turn away and face the opposite direction. "I think it was my egotistic, narcissist side that makes you question why you have feelings for me in the first place? Does that work?"

I pull my shirt down, seeing that I couldn't really do anything about it since its only going to bruise. "Hey, I'm surprised you even know how to use those words correctly in the first place." I stand up and walk over towards the bookshelf I remember seeing the radio on.

I grab hold of it and place it in front of her. "Here. This is what you wanted right? Batteries are on the counter if it ever runs out."

She doesn't say anything, so I'm guessing she's still worked up about what I said.

I look down when I feel her snatch the radio alarm clock from my hand. "Find whatever and stay put."

I walk back to my spot and notice Angelo waging his tale as if he's waiting for me.

"Why? What are you going to do?" She asks at the same time I pick up Angelo and taking my seat.

"Sleep I guess." I lay back and place Angelo on my stomach.

"Wait. You're going to sleep?"

"Yeah, so shut up." I reach behind me and pull one of the pillows under my head.

"But how can you? The floor above us makes a lot of noise when thunder strikes."

"So?" It's not like she's expecting me to talk to her the whole time we're locked in this place.

I tuck my right arm under the pillow and rest my left arm on my chest next to Angelo since I couldn't really raise it over.

…_category three hurricane alert in Balamb Island. Please seek shelter or evacuate if in the following residential areas…_

I would fade in an out during the broadcast Caraway kept listening to. That thing is set on loop, it's only going to keep saying the same thing over and over. Just the time will be different every time it reaches that point.

**

* * *

**

Rinoa's POV

God, there is completely NOTHING on the radio. No matter how many times I try searching, they are either on the alert or there is just pure static.

I look over to the other end of the couch.

Shoot, I wish I was that much of a heavy sleeper, so I can at least make time go by faster. And it's not like I can distract myself with Angelo, since he's also asleep.

I slightly jump from another crash of thunder. If I don't get use to this soon, it's only going to keep catching me off guard.

Not only that… but him too.

"How could I have been so stupid?" I slap my forehead and slouch more into the couch. Did I seriously say all those things out loud? And for him to hear it all?

Why did I do that?

Was it because of what he asked me?-Yeah! That must be it. If it wasn't for him thinking that I was checking him out, I wouldn't have said all of that without thinking.

This is his fault!

If it was up to me, I would have him stay asleep until we're allowed to get out! More like, I just hope he forgets all of it when he wakes up.

Hmmm…

So what else is down here?

I glance over at Squall to make sure he's still asleep, and then stand myself up carefully. It would help if he snored a bit at least, that way I can tell when he wakes up or something. I make sure I click my flashlight on slowly so it wouldn't make a sound and beam it around.

This place is small, but in a cozy kinda way.

I look back one last time before walking over to the closest wall and slowly make my way around the room.

I seriously think most of the walls are covered with fully packed bookshelves or storage boxes. For a basement, it's actually quite organized. It even makes me wonder what kind of things my Mom has in her basement. Would it even have anything neat like this one?

I immediately stop walking when I come across a bookshelf that has a few picture frames. "Oh - what's this?" I whisper, as I pick it up and point my flashlight at it, getting a better look.

This picture definitely doesn't look recent. It also doesn't look like it's taken here on this island. The town looks too old, sort of like a, wait-

Is that… Squall?

I think so. The eyes are just- so him. I couldn't help but smile from recognizing him. "So this is how you looked like when you were a kid?" The picture consists of Squall looking over his shoulder and towards the camera. It looks like he's sitting on what seems to be the hand railing of an old wooden bridge. The thing that threw me off was how short his hair was. He looks different with short hair that's for sure. His eyes stand out more because of it. "Hmmm…" I wonder if there are more pictures like this one?

"What are you doing?"

I almost drop the picture, but luckily fumble it and catch it halfway down. "Gosh, you scared me. I didn't think you'd wake up so soon."

I didn't want to turn around and look at him with the picture still in my hands, but I did notice a spotlight coming from behind, pointing over at the wall clock next to the bookshelf I was standing in front of.

"Was I really out for two hours?"

I slowly peek over my shoulder to make sure he wasn't looking at me and place the picture back down. "Uh… I think it was about an hour and a half actually." I turn around and walk back to my side of the couch.

"Did you time me or something?" He leans down and sets Angelo on the floor.

I roll my eyes and plop down on my spot. "No, it's just… the time on the radio kept getting repeated every five minutes, so…"

"Alright, I get it."

I watch him stand up and yawn stretching his arms up, but I actually notice him flinch because of his left side. "Hey-" I quickly cover my mouth regretting on getting his attention.

Unfortunately I see him look my way.

"What?"

Darn, I should have thought it through before opening my mouth. "I uhh wanted to… I mean, does your side still hurt a lot?"

"Why so interested all of a sudden, I thought you said you didn't care?" I pout when I hear him chuckle at me as he walked his way towards the small kitchen. "You want anything?"

"I'm not that hungry."

"Then do you want water?"

"Sure." I huff and cross my arms. It's obvious he wouldn't forget.

_

* * *

_

5 hours in, 19 hours to go…

You gotta be kidding me.

Like, every minute feels like an hour. An hour feels like ten. And most of all, I'm tired of getting laughed at by him.

Sure I thought this could have been a rather good opportunity to get to know him… but this?- This was definitely not the way I wanted things to be.

"What time is it?" I asked as I stood up to stretch my cramped up muscles from sitting down too long. "Can I turn on the radio to see if anything's changed?"

"Check if you want." I watch him glance my way before setting his phone down on the table. "It's dead."

I roll my eyes. "Another thing that's added to our useless category."

"Yeah, tell me about it."

"Jerk." I shoot him a glare and reach down and turn the radio on.

"Whatever."

I sigh… Back to listening to the same thing over and over. I slump back down into my spot.

I gasp when I hear a new piece of information. "Did you hear that?"

"What?" He boringly answers as I watched him stand up.

"Last time I checked, they said it was nineteen hours before it was clear, and just now they just said it was seventeen. I can't believe it they actually cut it down by two hours." I cheerfully explained. "Squall, what are you-" I tilt my head curiously. What's he doing? I see him pat his back pockets and then his front pockets.

"I thought I left this in my room."

I wait as I watch him pull out what looked like a cord, followed by a squared object. "What is it?" He doesn't say anything and tosses it my way. "You jerk! You've had this all along?"

"I didn't know."

I tighten my grip on the iPod device. "Yeah, whatever."

"How much battery does it show on top?"

"I don't know, let me see…" I slide the unlock key. "It says… wow- its actually full. How many hours is that?"

"It should last the rest of the time."

I sit up. "What- like do you mean until night or until we get out of here?"

I bite my lip when I hear him sigh.

"Around sixteen to twenty hours I guess… but that's if I keep it on shuffle."

Wow! "That's pretty cool! I didn't know these things can last this long." I beam a smile at him as I got up and walked over to his side. "Can I listen to it with you?"

"No."

"What-why not?"

"You don't listen to this kind of music."

I huff and place my hands on my hips, "And you know this how…?"

"Alright, see for yourself." He leans over and grabs the earphones before tossing them up at me.

"But wait, don't you want to listen?" I offer one of the ear pieces.

"Later."

I attach the end of the cord to the device and sit down next to him. "Well, what are you going to do?-You can't just sit there…"

I wait for him to say something, anything, but of course yet again nothing.

After placing the earpieces in my ears and looking halfway through the artist list, which by the way was just like he said -I didn't recognize ANY of the bands. What are the genre's?- I want some kind of idea to what he listens to.

Uhh… yeah, I have seriously have no idea to what kind of music this was. Like I know what rock is, but hardcore, screamo, and metalcore?-is that something like rock? "As much as I hate to admit: you're right, I've never heard of any of these-" I glance next to me, but notice he's not sitting there anymore. What the- he was just here? I turn the iPod off since I didn't get to listen to it just yet.

I couldn't really see much further into the room with the light coming from the lantern, so I walk over to my side of the couch and grab hold of my flashlight. Instead of walking around the side I did last time, I went the other way towards the kitchen.

More books, there's so many of them. Why? Why does he have so many- I accidentally stumble when I feel something hit my knee causing me to drop my flashlight.

"Just great." I kneel down to pick it up, but stop when I looked at where it was pointing. "What's this?" This looks like-

"What are you doing on the floor?"

I quickly look up and notice Squall's flashlight pointing at me. "I… I didn't know where you were, so I thought-"

"I went into the room to shut off the gas to the house. I forgot to do it earlier."

So that's where he went. "Umm… oh." I continue to pick up my flashlight and stand up.

"Here hold onto this."

"What is it?" I use my light to point at whatever he was handing to me.

"I found another one in the room. Just hold onto it while I get the power breakers."

I nod as I took the extra lantern from his hands and watch him walk towards the kitchen. "Do you need any help?" I point my flashlight at him.

I see him remove what seemed like a metal plate from the wall. "No, it'll just take a second."

Well since he's busy, might as well make myself useful.

I walk past him and into the small kitchen. I take out the empty oil chamber from the lantern and reach into the box to swap it out with a new one. "Squall, where are the matches?" I asked as I shuffled through the box that had the refills, in hope of finding them there.

I gasp when I hear a match light really close on my right.

"First drawer on the right." He leans in and lights the lantern for me.

I try to hide my blush from how close he is and turn away. "Thanks… I'm gonna go set these over here." I quickly pick up the box full of refills and carry them to the other end of the counter.

After taking a small breather, I decide to go back for my flashlight since I left it where I last was.

"What were you doing on the floor when I found you?" I see him hand me my flashlight followed with the newly lit lantern. "Keep this one with you."

"Oh- that reminds me. Squall, come over here, there's something I gotta show you." I take both the flashlight and lantern from him and walk back to where I almost fell. "You have to tell me more about this." I smile over my shoulder as we got closer.

When I reach the spot, I set my lantern on the surface of it and turn to face him. "This. Tell me more about it. Why do you have one?" I pull out the piano stool and sit down.

I don't know, but I'm not getting a good feeling from the look he just gave me. It's like I made him think up something sad but yet happy.

…Is there such a thing?

I hear him sigh before seeing him kneel down next to me.

"This is old."

He's right. I think this upright model is at least twenty years old. The worn out mahogany wasn't bad, even though it did give out its age. "But its in good shape. You shouldn't be upset about it." I try to smile.

"Good to know, I guess." I hear him chuckle.

"Umm, is it yours?" I lift the wooden case and reveal the stream of keys.

"No, I don't think it is."

"Oh, then is it your sister's?" I glance his way as I slid the tip of my fingers across the keys.

"No, more like my mother's."

"Oh!" I quickly pull my hands away from the keys and stand up. "I'm sorry! I shouldn't have touched it! Why didn't you say something?-You have every right to yell at me-"

"It's fine."

"No its not!"

"Yes it is!"

I slowly take a step back. "I…"

"Forget it."

I sigh. "Squall, you can't be so cold about things that are obviously important to you." I meekly whisper as I averted my gaze to the floor.

"You make it sound as if I'd tell you." He counters back as I watch him stand up.

I point at him. "See! You ARE mad." I stand my ground and take a step closer. "And yes, it would be nice to hear something new about you, but if you're going to sound that way?- FORGET IT!" I turn away to leave but stop when I feel his hand grip my wrist.

I grab hold of my forearm with my other hand and pull back as hard as I could. "I don't have anything else to say to you! It's obvious you're mad at-" I flinch by his sudden force of pulling me towards him. I shut my eyes expecting to collide into him, but instead feel my wrist being held up high above me and stopping me a few inches in front of him.

I didn't have to open my eyes to be able to tell he's standing right in front of me. As much as I know I'm right, I still peek one of my eyes open. "You can let me go now, I-" My eyes shoot wide open when I feel his other hand grab hold of my nape and pulling me closer.

"You know better than to piss me off, especially when we're under these circumstances." I feel his breath brush my lips as he tilted my head back further.

With my heart leaping full three-sixties, I manage to shakily grab hold of his forearm with my right hand.

Why…? Why, does he do this? I know he knows how I feel about him, but… for him to use my own feelings against me? That's just not… right.

I roll my eyes and try to play it cool. "Cut it out Squall. You're only making things more awkward." I continue to hold his stare while trying to pull his hand away from the back of my head.

I narrow my gaze when I see his lips tip to a smirk. "You're going to cry aren't you?"

Huh? "What are you talking about?" I try twisting my other wrist out of his grip. "I'm not cryin-" I instantly freeze when feel a tear drop stream down my right cheek.

"See. I told you didn't I? You always cry." I feel him remove his hand from the back of my head.

He almost sounded happy about it.

I turn to look at the space between us when I feel my bottom lip starts to quiver, but I quickly bite onto it trying to hide it.

"That's something expected -"

I shake my head causing him to stop in mid sentence and take the chance to look up at him. "Do you have any idea how much it hurts when you turn me against myself?" I say as I used the back of my hand to roughly wipe the tears away.

"It gets to you doesn't it?"

I sigh when I feel him lower our hands from above us. "Yes. And I just- wish it can all go away." I finally manage to pull my wrist out of his grip and take a step back making more space between us.

"Is that so." He begins walking towards the couch, so I slowly follow him. I stop at a distance when I see him turn to face me as he lean on the back of the couch. "Tell me something..." I watch him grab hold of the top backrest on the couch.

"What?" I take a few steps towards him.

"Simple question. What do you want?"

"Huh?" I tilt my head totally surprised. "What do you mean?"

"You gotta be kidding me - you seriously can't answer a question as simple as that?"

I cross my arms and look over my shoulder as if the answer was right behind me. Yeah right, as if things would be that simple. "I can't tell you that." I face forward as I gave him my obvious answer.

As if! I can't tell him something so-SO…embarrassing!

"Fine suit yourself. I gave you the chance to voice out anything you had in mind, but whatever - I guess you still have until we get out of here."

Wait! Now I have a time limit? Okay, if I remember correctly -I think there was seventeen hours left the last time I checked. But now…?

I walk back towards the piano and grab my flashlight before heading back towards the couch.

How can I tell him how I feel if he already knows. Is he looking for the obvious, and expects me to say it out loud now?

I had turned my flashlight on by the time I was sitting directly behind him with my back facing his and point my spotlight at the wall clock.

Damn, I have close to sixteen hours now.

Somehow, I feel like the time is going to go by faster now.

…I don't know if that's going to be a good thing…

* * *

**I seriously thought I would be able to fit the whole storm situation within a chapter, but it took me 8,000 words to realize i had to split it into another chapter.**

**But anyways, again sorry for the late post.**

**I should know better**

**lol**

**Hope you liked it :D**


	26. A Few Keys of Emotion

**I would seriously like to apologize for the super late post.**

**Sadly, i experienced my first heart break /3 and it took a while to bounce back on my feet :,(**

**I guess i can say, my heartbreak kinda made me not want to write. BUT HEY! a little time and motivation from friends is the best way to get over it right?**

**THANK YOU NIQSTA! **

**as for the rest...**

**What TOTALLY sucked was that right after I got caught up with mid-terms, and finally finished all that this past thursday. **

**SO**

**I was really working this whole weekend to get this chapter done FOR MY SUPER AWESOME FANS ^ ^**

**I really hope you enjoy this chapter as much as i did XD**

**-Oh before i forget! Disclaimer: Remember i dont own or have anything to do with Final Fantasy, random characters, brands, logos, etc that i mention kay XP**

**

* * *

**

Squall's POV

It's been two hours since the last time we talked, or rather tried to is more like it. She's so lost in her mind its freakin' obvious. I seriously didn't think such a simple question was going to work her over like this. What's there to think about?

But that still makes me wonder why? - Why did I ask her?

It's as if I want to know too.

Did I ask her just to make her the way she is now, or did I have another intention?

…There's just too much to think about. I breathe out and close my eyes as I continue to listen to my ipod from my side of the couch.

Is there anything else to do than just lay around? Even I'm becoming restless from doing the same thing.

I turn my head from where I'm laying back and look over at her to see if she's still in the same position.

Huh…

I prop up on my elbow a little surprised over what I saw. Caraway was curled up against the far armrest with her arms wrapped around her legs.

Without thinking whether she was cold or not, I push myself up beginning with my right side and set my ipod down on the table before grabbing my flashlight.

There should be some blankets in the bedroom closet.

Since I'm already at it, I might as well grab everything else we might need and set it close by just incase.

Now if I think about it, the storm should be reaching its peek in a few hours.

After walking back and forth from the bedroom and the living room, I managed to place everything by the wall across the couch. "This should be about right."

I glance over my shoulder remembering the real reason why I gathered everything in the first place. I grab the top blanket and unfold it as I got closer to her. Without waking her, I slowly place the blanket over her sleeping figure.

I walk back around the table about to set my flashlight down, but somehow I stop when I get a clear view of my Mom's piano just when I was about to turn my light off.

While I remembered about what happened a few hours ago, I found myself walking towards the instrument.

Did she really think I was going to get upset for her touching the piano? I cleared my thoughts as I stopped in front of it.

"How long has it been?" I whisper as I close my eyes trying to picture where I last saw her initials. I point my flashlight with my left hand and kneel down by the far right of the piano.

"They should be on the close edge." I thought out loud as I slide my finger tips around the base. Just when I was about to glide my fingers further down, I close my eyes feeling the familiar engravings. I couldn't help but trace the letters with my index finger at a slow pace since it brought back old memories.

I've heard of so many stories from both my Dad and Ellone back when I was little. Especially the part why my mom got this piano in the first place. How she was a huge fan of an outstanding pianist back then.

Kinda weird and unexpected to be locked up with the daughter of my Mom's favorite artist now that I think about it. I chuckle and shake my head before standing up. Who would have known this world could have been this small?

I turn my flashlight off and set it on the top before sitting down on the piano stool. Without being able to see anything past my nose, I close my eyes and feel my way around the exposed keys.

…Man it's been so long since I last played this. I think the last time I played this was seven years ago.

I know I stopped the exact same day as my tenth birthday, since that was the day I found out the reason behind my Mom's death. That same day dad sent both me and Ellone to Windhill to find out the rest from Aunt Claire.

…Was I really that afraid of going near this? I haven't touched it since then… not until now.

But why? - Why is it okay all of a sudden to sit here and touch it now?

All these years… I stayed away from anything that had to do with her. And now…?

I hold my breath as I press the key under my right index finger and exhale when I hear the soft pitch echo in the dark. There's only one song - and one song only that I learned how to play, and that was both my Mom and Dad's favorite song.

My Mom taught this song to Ellone, and Ellone taught it to me. Sad to say its kinda depressing to only know how to play just this song, but it was the only song I wanted to learn to play at the time.

I gently flow the notes out of the tips of my fingers as I remembered the sound every key made as I went along.

The more my mind blanked out, the clearer I saw the notes appear in my head. I couldn't hear anything or think of anything but the keys. It wasn't until I felt the presence of someone close behind me that made me stop playing and look over my shoulder.

The first thing I notice was the dancing light that was coming from the lantern in her hand before looking up at her.

"What is it?" I sigh as I reach for the wooden case about to hide the keys.

"No, don't stop playing." She insists as I feel her hand on my shoulder. "I want to hear it."

"Why?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Because that was the same song my Mom use to hum for me as a lullaby when I was little. Back when she considered me and my Dad more important than her career."

Some how I got the hint of sadness in her voice from what she just said. Huh, I guess we both have a lonely feeling when it comes to this song.

"Eyes On Me." I look up at her as I offer her the name of the song.

"That's right." I notice her smile from the reflection of the lantern as she placed it next to my flashlight. "Back before it became a song with lyrics right?"

I look down at the keys as I nod to her in reply. "That's right."

"Squall?"

I glance towards her way. "I know what you're going to ask."

I watch as she crouches down and grabs onto the edge of the stool.

"Well… only answer if you want, that is." Her gentle tone makes me look at her curiously.

What's up with her? She's being too understanding of this.

"My sister taught it to me, back when we were little." I settle with the partial truth than with the whole truth.

"Then, is it okay if I hear the rest of it?" I feel her grab onto my forearm.

I know if I were to decide it would be an instant no, but as for my Mom? - I think she would like that.

"Just once." I grab onto the wooden case and push it up revealing the white and black keys all over again.

I reposition myself and sit up straight with my right leg in front of my left and take a deep breath. I breathe out closing my eyes, and again feel the same lonely feeling that it first brought me the first time I played it.

With more memories flashing behind my closed eyelids, I can almost clearly see one of the many times Ellone would force me onto the piano. I smirk remembering she would always use the same story to get me to start playing.

The closer I got to the end of the song, the more I remembered the day I overheard my Dad talking to someone on the phone. My Dad… being the coward that I know he is now, was telling the other person on the line to tell me about the real reason my mom died. That day was my tenth birthday, the same day my Mom died.

…How was I suppose to react?

I open my eyes as I hit the last note and sigh breathing out the last piece of memory of ever playing this instrument.

"Squall?" The sound of her voice makes me look up at her since she was standing up again.

I turn my body from where I'm sitting and face her direction letting her know she has my attention.

"I know what I want." Her voice was surprisingly confident.

Wow, that came sooner than expected.

"Is that so…?" I grab ahold of the front edge of my seat. "Well then, let's hear it."

I watch her instantly shake her head before placing her hands behind her back. "Nope, I'm not telling you."

She has to be kidding. Why the hell did she tell me she knows her answer, if she's not even going to answer my question?

"Alright then…" I begin to say as I turn to look at the piano and incase the keys with their cover. "Is that your final answer?" I face her way before feeling one of her hands on my shoulder preventing me from standing up.

I see her shake her head again. "Not exactly."

I raise my brow. "Well then, what is it?"

"I won't fight it anymore." She smiles down at me, making me more confused.

I thought she said she wasn't going to tell me? "Well…?"

She instead takes a step forward and moves her hand from my shoulder. Surprisingly I see her place it along the right side of my jaw line.

Wait - she can't be serious? Is she really-

I look at my left shoulder when I feel her other hand grab hold of it.

Damn, this isn't going to be easy…

I turn to face her just in time to receive my answer.

I wrap my fingers around the front edge of my seat when I feel her lips slowly but hesitantly pushed up against mine. My heart beat quickened right on contact, but not enough to question it. What's weirding me out though, is the feeling that I'm getting at the pit of my stomach. The more I thought about what it meant, the more I found my grip tightening. I clench my teeth keeping the kiss from going any further, but she's being too persistent.

-That's it.

A simple kiss doesn't last past ten seconds, and I know this is beyond that.

I tried keeping the kiss from going any further, but its obvious she doesn't want that.

Now then, she wants me to respond? Lets see how far she's willing to go before she backs out.

Without fighting the urge to reach out for her any longer, I push myself forward enough to grab hold of her waist. I pull her closer when I feel one of her arms wrap around my shoulder. The feeling in my gut only got stronger making my eyes open. I couldn't help but look at her reaction once she felt me respond. I tilt my head and look down to see if she's still willing to deepen the kiss more. The more she stalled, the closer I pulled her. I wasn't comfortable with the way she was standing over me, so I purposely pull on her waist letting her know I want her to sit on my lap. She was hesitating about this too, so I make the obvious choice and lower my hands to the back of her thighs pulling her onto my lap with her legs straddling my hips.

I shut my eyes disappointed when I feel her lips pull away from hearing her gasp.

I know this is as far as she's going to go, but… why did it feel like I was expecting more?

"I…I…" Her warm breath brushes past my lips.

I finally breathe in the air I was lacking and turn away.

"I didn't… mean for it-" She begins to say in between breaths.

I tilt my head and look at her. "I know." I cut her off. "You kept going, so I-" Damn, I can't say that out loud? What the hell am I thinking? "-Never mind."

"No -What is it?… What were you going to say?" I look away from the hint of hope in her voice.

Just the reason why I avoided teasing her any further before.

Without looking at her, I pull my hands away from her waist. "Nothing, now get off."

I kept my gaze to the floor as I felt her grab onto my shoulders for support as she stood up.

I sigh while turning to face the piano before standing up after her.

"Squall?" Her voice stops me halfway from reaching up for her lantern. "Are you-"

"Don't." I don't let her finish what she was trying to say. It's not that I knew what she was going to say, it's just that I plainly didn't feel like hearing it.

I hand her the lantern without looking at her, and grab hold of my flashlight about to walk around her towards the back of the couch.

"Please don't walk away from me." Her whisper stops me from taking my first step around her.

And there she goes… She goes from doing something pretty ballsy, to back to being the victim.

I notice how my silence is starting to get to her, since I haven't said or moved for the past two minutes.

Without thinking, I reach up and pat her head twice. "Don't think too much." I simply answered as I continued back to the couch.

Once I was standing in front of the familiar coffee table, I set my flashlight down and pick up my ipod before sitting down on my end of the couch. I turn my ipod on and set it on one of my playlists as I placed the earphones one ear at a time. I was about to place in the left earpiece when I hear a door behind me slam shut. I look over my shoulder and notice the bedroom door closed by the hint of the door knob.

I continue setting my left earphone and touch the play button on the screen. I couldn't hold the urge to smile since I've been trying to suppress it this whole time. I rearrange the pillows on the couch so I can lay down across and go back to staring at the barely noticeable ceiling.

My mind wouldn't do anything, but think about what she did.

She seriously didn't think it through - it sorta felt like she did it out of impulse.

Was she that sure of her answer, she acted on it instead of saying it?

The more I thought about it, the more it pissed me off. I shake my head and ruffle my hair.

Here's the thing - I'm not getting pissed at her, but at myself.

Why?

**

* * *

**

**Rinoa's POV**

I slam the door shut and rest my back against it. I sigh as I slid down to the floor with my lantern in hand. Finally I admit that I'm a bit disappointed over the way he reacted. It wasn't the way I hoped he'd react...

…but it's a start. I mean, its not like he would be the kind of person to welcome someone who steals a kiss with open arms. FOR GODSAKE ITS LEONHART!

I shrug. Even so, I couldn't help but trace my lips with my thumb, bringing back the familiar flutter from before.

I close my eyes remembering everything as if I recorded every lasting second and feeling that came from that kiss.

I don't regret what I did, actually I couldn't help myself from doing it. I totally lost control when I heard him play the piano.

The way he played every key… How his facial expressions kept changing throughout the song. I know I was suppose to be paying attention to the song, but the way every note would show a hint of emotion from him it was just- just…it! There's more to him than what he gives out. And I can prove it now!

I clutch the front of my shirt and ready myself to stand up. I wave the lantern in front of me to see how big the room was, but I only focused it on the left side where I could make out the figure of the king sized bed by the far corner. I slowly take small steps to make sure I don't trip on anything that might be on the floor.

I sigh when I reach the side of the bed and set my lantern on the bedside table before sitting down on the edge.

"Now what." I whisper as I brought my legs up and leaned up against the bed frame. How am I suppose to face him now that he knows I won't hide my true feelings from him?

I reach for the pillow next to me and wrap my arms around it as I took it into a hug. "What am I suppose to do now?" I tuck my head into the pillow feeling the warmth creeping up on my cheeks.

I wish I didn't have to go out there and see him, but I can't ignore the little voice inside of me saying it hopes for him to walk in. And to make things worse, I'm freakin' hungry! I haven't had anything to eat since the morning, and its already six-something.

I let out a small whimper as I leaned to my right and fell further onto the bed. The only thing I can do to make it go away is fall asleep. I just don't know if I'll be able to though. I hug the pillow tighter and shut my eyes really tight hoping for any signs of sleepiness so I can get over this hunger urge, but I don't know if my racing heart will be letting me any time soon.

(sigh)…

* * *

I stir awake by some clinking noise close by. I squint my eyes, trying to focus on the black figure moving around the side of the bed, while I tried to remember where I was.

"Wow this shit ran out already?" His voice was barely audible as it took a few seconds for the voice to register in my head.

Without realizing it, I was already scurrying to the furthest corner of the bed until I hit the wall. "What are you doing here?" I didn't think he would enter the room any time soon.

I hear him sigh as I watch him bring up his own lantern and sit it next to mine on the bedside table.

I tilt my head as I noticed he wasn't standing but actually crouched down next to the bed.

"I brought you food, I figured you'd be hungry."

Of course, no duh! Why didn't I notice the plate that's in front of me until now?

"Oh." I continue watching him silently.

"You can keep that one." I watch Squall stand up with my empty lantern since he left his behind.

I slowly start making my way back to the other edge of the bed as he got closer to the door.

"Thanks." I whisper loud enough for him to hear me. I guess my comment made him stop right at the door frame.

I watch him look over his shoulder. "You know what?" He starts off saying and confusing me by the sudden question.

I swing my legs over the side of the bed and pull the plate onto my lap. "What?"

He grabs hold of the doorknob. "There are some things better left unsaid… seriously."

My eyes instantly widen in shock as I watch him leave closing the door behind him.

What the- holy crap! What's that suppose to mean?

**

* * *

**

Squall's POV

It wasn't like I was going to attack her, why the hell did she react like that?

I slam the empty lantern on top of the counter and walk towards the box where all the refills were at.

If I remember correctly, she was the one who forced herself onto me, not the other way around. Seriously, every chick always tries to play the victim.

I shake my head and grab one of the refills. After applying the new chamber and lighting the strip, I figured I might as well serve myself a plate of food since I hadn't eaten yet.

I set my plate and the lantern on the small breakfast table next to the kitchen and return to the fridge to pull out a glass bottle of apple soda.

Yeah, it might now be as cold as it should be since the fridge is turned off - but hell its already cold enough out here to give me the chills.

I use the palm of my hand to twist the metal cap off to hear the soda fizz. At the same time the sound of a door being open echoes across the room.

You gotta be kidding me. Is she really going to try to be in the same room as me?

I pretend I didn't notice her walk by as I tried to seem busy with pulling a drawer open and looking for a spoon.

"Squall, may I get a spoon? I think you might have accidentally forgotten it when you took the food into the room."

What's with the formal act all of a sudden? Is this how she acts when she's trying to sound relaxed?

I don't say anything and walk back to the table with two spoons and my bottle of soda. What I didn't expect was for her to actually be sitting in one of the chairs with her plate in front of her as if she's waiting for me. This somehow threw me off.

I sigh and tilt my head as I sat down at my end of the table since she's sitting straight across. I set her spoon on the table before sliding it across without warning her. I didn't fret checking to see if she caught it -shit, I didn't hear anything hit the floor so she must have.

I didn't bother talking, she didn't bother talking… so it was just pretty much quiet throughout the whole meal. It wasn't until I finished my food, that I bothered looking up at her. And apparently she also looked up at the same time, since she was also looking at me.

"Uhmm… the food was great." This time she averts her eyes.

Huh, is that so? I cross my arms and sit up straight. "Its just soup, it can't be that great."

I watch as her eyes glance at me and then back down.

She's seriously having a hard time trying to keep her calm look, and I bet I'm not making it any easier. This somewhat makes me want to laugh.

Instead of picking up my plate and putting it away, I found myself sitting in the same position waiting to see if she'll look up at me. Makes me wonder whether she's the kind of person to wig out if someone stares at her while eating.

Once she noticed I was still watching her, she started eating slower and even started taking smaller spoon-fulls.

I couldn't help but smirk. Yeah she knows better than to say anything. "Are you almost done?"

She looks up and sets her spoon in the bowl. "No, uhh not yet. Why, are you waiting for me to finish?"

I shake my head and stand up. "No." I grab my plate and head towards the kitchen.

I set my plate in the sink without washing it since the water isn't safe to use because of the hurricane. Leaving the kitchen, I spare a glance towards Caraway to see if she's eating again and decide to head back to the couch.

I wonder what time it is? I walk around the couch and grab the flashlight off the coffee table before pointing it at the wall clock.

Damn, it's only a little after ten. Shit we're not going anywhere anytime soon. "We should be fine with going outside around sunrise." I look over my shoulder, and notice her leaving the kitchen. "You up for it?"

I turn the flashlight off and set it on the table before walking to the pile of blankets I brought in earlier.

"Sure, I'll go. But is the whole hurricane thing going to be over by then?" She says as she placed the lanterns on the table.

"It won't be as strong anymore, so it should be alright." I answered as I grabbed the two blankets on top and carried them back.

"I wonder if everyone is alright- Selphie, Quistis, Zell, Reimi, Irvine, everyone. I wonder how Mom is doing?" She continues to ramble as she sat at her end of the couch.

I snap her out of her thoughts when I set a blanket next to her. "You're sleeping the rest of the night here."

"Wait -what?" She looks up at me as if I said something wrong.

"You need to be in the same room just incase anything happens." I walk over to my end and start unfolding my blanket.

"Well, what if I'm not sleepy?"

Damn, that is true. She has been sleeping a lot. "Well…" I look down and spot my ipod. "There should be some games in this." I pick it up and toss it her way.

"But what about you? Don't you want to listen to it?" She asks as she grabs hold of it.

"Not really. The sooner you fall asleep, the sooner the sunrise." I sit down and start unlacing my white Converse. "You should do the same since I'm waking you up around five - so just letting you know."

I was thinking whether to take my shirt off or not, but end up deciding against it, since it was only getting colder.

I look her way one last time before covering myself with the blanket and laying back. The sooner I fall asleep, the faster I get out of here.

**

* * *

**

Rinoa's POV

I can't believe I actually stayed up until the battery ran out on the ipod. Like, I was only considering of staying up an hour or two, but I got sucked into this one game where its an endless tunnel and you have to spin the device in order to avoid the objects coming your way.

Stupid game! I never made it past the fifth phase. I was close to beating it when it finally died on me.

It was a little after three, when the ipod died.

If you ask me, it should have died a few minutes earlier so Squall wouldn't find me awake with the device still in my hands.

He didn't say anything when he got back from the restroom. He just kinda looked at me and shook his head before going back to sleep.

It's not like I need the sleep anyways, since I did sleep the whole day practically.

I set the ipod on the table as gently as possible, so it wouldn't make a sound and focus on unfolding the blanket.

I guess a little two hour nap shouldn't hurt.

* * *

"Hey, wake up." I groggily turn away from a voice sounding close to my ear. "I told you not to stay up so late didn't I?" I hear him continue, as I peek one of my eyes open.

"I know, but I wasn't sleepy." I whisper, as I sat up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. "What time is it?"

"A little after five, so get up."

I lower my legs on to floor at the same time I noticed all the lanterns were already turned off and lined up on the coffee table. "Wow, what time did you get up?"

"Around four to check the damages up stairs." He plainly, without a care or concern, answers.

Oh okay. Its not like I care right? "Well what about Angelo? I haven't seen him around since last night." I reach for the flashlight he's handing me.

"He's right next to me. He got up with me to check upstairs." He starts to lead the way towards the stairs. "The second floor was the least damaged -well that's what I saw so far."

Of course Angelo would leave me alone just to follow Squall anywhere.

I nod as I kept my flashlight pointing down to make sure I wouldn't trip climbing up the stairs.

"Wait, before we head out, take these." I hear him say as he stopped at the top.

"What is it?" I was a few steps behind, so I couldn't really see what he was handing me yet.

"They're my old Ray Ban sunglasses. Put them on before going out so when sunrise starts to show it wont strain your eyes."

I point my flashlight down at his hand that was holding the pair of glasses. I didn't find out they were aviators until I had put them on.

"Ready?" He looks one last time over his shoulder.

"Yeah."

**

* * *

**

Squall's POV

The house was still too dark to get a clear view of any damages. I would flash my light left and right to see if anything is seriously damaged, but I'm mostly seeing everything on the floor or thrown across the room. If anything, I think everything is just misplaced. I can still hear the wind blowing outside, but it doesn't seem to sound loud enough to be dangerous.

"Squall, look at this place! Everything is just-"

"I know." I cut her off. I look over my shoulder expecting to find her there, but notice her light shining close to the kitchen entrance. I sigh and shake my head, "Stay close, don't wander off."

"Oh sorry- its just a mess in here! Everything is everywhere!" She kneels down to pick up Angelo from the floor.

I could hear her footsteps getting closer, so she's making her way back. "Yeah, a few widows must have broken to let a huge draft in." I say making my way past her and into the hallway that linked the kitchen and the living room.

And yup, just as I expected. This window was one of them to break. The huge window that I told Caraway couldn't shatter, had a huge hole in the middle blown through.

I walk around the flipped furniture looking for the object that must have come through the window.

"Hey I found my sweater!"

What the- what is she going off about? I point my flashlight at her to see her roughly tugging at what seemed like a sleeve coming from underneath a couch.

"You got it?" I ask taking a step towards her way.

"Huh? Uh- yeah, don't worry its almost out."

Alright. I turn back to the broken window and see what I can find around it.

Things like pieces of landscape, metal rods, and what seems like a postal mailbox, made it through this window.

I know to expect worse further down the house, but that'll have to wait. First, I gotta get rid of Caraway before I start searching further through.

"Ah-ha, I got it." I hear her laugh from where I last saw her.

"Let's get you home then." I walk into the lobby of the house and didn't really find many broken shards from the chandelier. They were all pretty much gathered up on the same wall because of the wind.

I reach for the handle and pull the door open to be welcomed with more darkness. I know it should be close to sunrise, but with all the heavy dark clouds still covering the sky, it should stay dark until six or seven.

"Squall, are you sure we need the sunglasses, cuz its looking pretty dark out and I could hardly see with-"

"Keep them on." I wait for her to walk past me before closing the door.

I glance around, and I could immediately tell outside got pretty much wrecked. Well so far that's what it looks like from within the gates, I haven't seen how it looks further out.

* * *

Once we reached the gate, I grabbed hold of the rails to push the door open, but instead the gate ends up falling the other direction and landing partially on the road. "Well there goes that." I look behind me and motion Caraway to follow my steps so she wouldn't trip while walking over the gate.

"Uh Squall?" I hear her say as she hopped every step carefully.

I didn't answer to let her know I was listening, she just simply glanced at me to make sure I was looking at her, before she continued.

"I've been thinking. You're not as horrible as I imagined you'd be."

I didn't say anything and started walking down the street with her following me.

"You see, if you would have been as much of a jerk you were in the beginning, you would have just left me outside yesterday without a second thought about it."

Damn she makes it sound as if I'm a monster or something.

"But, you actually told me to stay- not only that but you also went out of your way to break into my house the night before. Hmm… I still don't think that was a good idea though, but-"

"What are you getting at with all this you're telling me?" I ask as I turned my flashlight off since it was starting to get bright enough to see without them.

I watch her do the same and turn her light off. "What I'm trying to say is… Thanks. For putting up with me and stuff that is."

I stop and watch as she walks past me a few steps. "What about the kiss?" I mention it causing her to stop walking I few steps ahead.

I wait to hear if she had anything to say about it, but she kept her back towards me.

Yeah I figured, she's still not-

"I don't regret it."

Her answer made me smirk for some reason. I continue walking, while she still stood in place. Just when I was about to pass her, I pat her head a second time. "Good answer."

It took a few seconds to hear her footsteps behind me again, but I did notice she let Angelo down since he was walking a few feet ahead of me.

* * *

I think by the time we were a few minutes away from her house, the clouds cracked open to reveal a huge chunk of the sky letting the sun hit us. And even with the sunglasses on, it still fuckin' hurt to see so much light all of a sudden.

And to make matters worse, I can see a few people standing right outside of Caraway's gate.

"Hey I'm guessing that's your Mom outside?" Shit, its not even six yet and she's already here?

"Yeah that's her." Caraway slowly starts picking up her pace and starts lightly jogging the rest of the way.

Angelo decides to run after her, but I keep my pace and continue walking the rest of the way.

Apparently when I got there, it was kind of a bad timing since I just witnessed Caraway get back-handed by her mom. Shit, it was strong enough to knock the sunglasses off her face.

I was about to take another step towards them, but the uncle person from yesterday grabs my shoulder and pulls me aside and shakes his head at me to not interfere. So I lean up against the gate to see if anything else happens, but watch as Caraway slowly kneels down to pick up my sunglasses. She puts them on about to stand up, but I watch as her mom collapses on her knees as well and takes her daughter into a hug.

"God, this family is so dramatic." I lowly comment to her uncle standing next to me.

"I wouldn't blame Julia though."

I nod, understanding the situation.

We both continue watching until they finally decide to stand up. What I didn't expect was for both of them to look at me at the same time. Shit, I guess its my turn.

Her Mom was the first to approach me, "Squall, I see you're the reason why Rinoa wasn't home. Mind explaining that?"

I sigh and lean off the wall. "Instead of asking me that, you should get the answers from your daughter quite clearly. She was the one who snuck out to my place, not the other way around." I cross my arms.

She doesn't say anything to me, and switches her attention back to Caraway.

"Well then Rinoa, anything you have to say?"

"He forgot his phone in my room the other night, and I didn't want to be locked up okay - so I took Angelo with me to his place. I just didn't think we would be caught in a hurricane." I noticed Caraway was still massaging her right cheek.

"But weren't you hearing all the alerts the day before? The hurricane was all they talked about on the news! How can you not know?" Her mom pressed on.

"To tell you the truth mom, I didn't hear anything about the hurricane until I heard it was happening at Squall's house. I don't know - I guess I got too caught up in the dance, I didn't pay attention to it."

I watch her Mom turn her attention back at me. "Well then, what about you Squall. Did you know about the hurricane?"

I shake my head. "No, I wasn't on the island until late that night. I found out yesterday morning."

"Okay then. One last question."

Damn, for some reason I already know what she's going to ask.

"Now answer it truthfully."

I nod, and take my sunglasses off so she can look at me directly.

"Did anything happen between you two?"

I glance at Caraway and she doesn't meet my gaze. Does that mean I should tell her mom she was the one to act first or should I just skip that situation? "No, nothing like that happened."

"Rinoa, is that true?" She directs the question over her shoulder.

"Yes Mom, nothing happened." Caraway sounded a bit annoyed over the way she said it.

"Well then Squall, because I have my daughter standing here safe and sound, I won't push matters into worse. Thank you for keeping her safe with you."

I don't think I had a choice. "Don't worry about it." I unfold my sunglasses and put them back on because my eyes were beginning to burn. "I should get going. I need to check the damages to the house."

"I'll go with him." I didn't expect her uncle to step up. "If the house isn't in livable conditions, I'll bring him right back."

"Auron, thank you. I know his Dad would really appreciate that."

My Dad? You gotta be kidding me. Don't tell me he has something to do with this. "No offense, but you're saying if my house doesn't pass inspection, I don't have a choice but to come back here?"

I look at Caraway and she has the same look on her face as I do. I bet her Mom was only thinking about my dad. And as for her uncle, he knows he hit a point I'm not enjoying.

I get distracted from my thoughts when I feel her uncle grab hold of my shoulder and turn me in the direction of my house to make me lead the way.

If worse comes to worse, I'll have to stay with the famous Caraway family and this guy. Somehow, I'm getting a gut feeling that my Dad got involved in all this.

As much as I try to stay out of my dad's way, he always finds a way to stay a step ahead. "Asshole."

* * *

**From right here, its up to you guys if you want me to have Squall stay a couple of days at the Caraway mansion while his house gets fixed up.**

**I really need some words of motivation from my fans ^ ^**

**And I THANK ALL OF YOU THAT WAITED EAGERLY FOR MY UPDATE. It means alot to me :D**

**So please review, i havent heard from you pretty fans in such a long time. And let me know if i should make the change for the next chapter.**

**THANKYOU THANKYOU THANKYOU**


	27. Selphie's Plan

**Author's note:**

**I have no idea where the heck I've been! Likes its bee around 5 months since I've posted right?**

**HOLY-**

**I can't believe it's been sooooo long. **

**But yeah- I guess some stuff happend, that's stopped me from wanting to write. **

**I'm GLAD that I can finally come back and work on this. **

**I hope I didn't get anyone mad. Please don't be upset with me. I promise I thought this chapter through the whole time. **

**I'm sorry for not posting sooner.**

**ENJOY :D**

* * *

**Rinoa's POV**

"Mom?" I pursue her into the kitchen since she just pushed past the double swing doors. "Is it really necessary for Squall to come stay with us?" It's not that I didn't want him around. It's just…

Before I got the chance to continue, I notice my mom handing me a tall glass of orange juice.

"Rinoa, it's not that I want to have him stay here after the little stunts you two have pulled…" She pauses as she silently takes a seat on one of the metal ornamented bar chairs next to the counter.

She sighs before continuing. "His father instantly called me as soon as the lines opened up."

I was in between gulps of orange juice when I hear her mention the reason to why she approved of Squall staying with us. I couldn't help but bite down on the rim of the glass. Of course when it comes to that guy, my mom immediately acts like a totally different person.

I roll my eyes and put the glass down. "So…? Is Squall's dad going to come down to the island?" Because I swear if he is-

"He said he would try to fly out here as soon as its allowed." There was a hint of amusement in my mom's voice that's causing me to quirk an eyebrow at her.

"Oh, well what about daddy? Has he called?" I turn the subject to my father, to see if her reaction would change.

I bite the inside of my lip when I see my mom's face go from happy and amused, to sort of a frown with a bit of worry.

"He hasn't called yet." She tips her head down as if she was actually disappointed.

"Really? "Maybe some of the lines are still closed." I suggest as I took a seat on the bar stool right next to hers. "I'm sure dad is trying." I smile as I reached for her hand closest to me.

My mom curiously grabs hold of my hand and stands up. "Let's go see if there are any major damages to the house." She insists as she tugged my hand to get me out of my seat.

I nod before standing up.

* * *

**Squall's POV**

I watch my step as I walked across the fallen gate to my house. "Here. I'll grab this end, and you grab the other end." Glancing over my shoulder, I make sure Caraway's uncle didn't cross over the gate yet.

Him following me to my house wasn't such a bad idea. I was expecting the whole two miles of interrogation, but surprisingly it wasn't. He didn't actually bother talking to me much. The only thing he mentioned was something about my dad calling earlier and telling the Caraways to watch over me. Which is a shitty move of my dad's part, since he's making other people do something he doesn't do himself.

After placing the gate on the front lawn, I instantly arch my back from the sudden pain on my left side. "Shit, I forgot." I hissed from behind my teeth.

"You hurt your back didn't you?" I hear his foot steps approaching me. "Lift your shirt up."

Well, I haven't really seen it clearly myself, so I comply and slowly tug my shirt only using my right arm. "How's it look?" I try looking over my shoulder at him.

I hear him click his tongue. "You had one hell of a fall didn't you?"

It wasn't that it was that bad of a fall, I've had way worse. How can I put it? I guess I'd rather blame it on my dumbass for carelessly landing wrong.

"She got you in trouble didn't she?" He walks around me and towards the path that leads to the front door.

Somehow I get quick images from yesterday rush through my mind as I remembered looking for Caraway.

I carefully work my shirt back down without hurting my left side and proceed after him. "You don't have the slightest clue."

I stop when I hear him sigh and see him shake his head. "Sounds like you're whining about it, typical. She's wasting her time with you." He looks over his shoulder with a smirk on his face.

I couldn't help but clench my teeth. Is he fuckin' seriously implying that she's out of my league? For some reason, that pissed me the hell off. When the hell has anyone been out of my league? "Oh we'll see about that." I challenge him back before picking up the pace again.

* * *

10:36am

"So what's so far on the list?"

I look up from the clipboard I've been writing on for the past couple hours. "Well, because of the house being on the very top of the hill, it always takes a beating." I don't want to admit this, but… "It actually got hit pretty hard this time." I sigh as I looked back at the several pages I've accumulated.

"What are the major damages?" He asks as we proceed to the last section of the house, which is my dad's private office.

"Well if we're counting the windows and a missing wall from the dinning room? I would honestly think it's a little over." I spare a glace at the door that led to the garage as we passed it on our way. "Ehh we'll check it after." I shrug.

"You allowed in here?"

I look past him to see what's he talking about and notice he's pointing at the number pad on the door handle. "No, but who cares. My dad rarely uses this office." I don't see why Ellone had this section of the house made just for him.

I dial the code on the number pad and step back when I hear the lock sound open. "Lead the way." I push the door open and wait for him to walk past me.

The narrow hallway didn't have any windows, but for some reason its-

"It's a lot colder in here." He voices out the end of my thoughts.

"Yeah. I was thinking the same." Man, if I didn't know any better…

I quickly pick up my pace and walk past the old guy. "I think we found where the draft connects." We both walk into the office at a slow pace.

Well that's that. "Shit, not another one." I let out a sigh since the far left corner of the room is missing. I glance up to see if the wall brought down a part of the second floor, but it didn't seem like it. Without thinking it, I walk in the direction of the hole while avoiding any broken debri on the floor. Just when I was about to step through the hole, I get pulled back and pushed back into the room.

"Stay here. I'll have a look."

Freakin' prick. He could have said so sooner, "Fine." I toss the clipboard on the ground and slip the pen in my pocket before walking over to the mahogany desk that was thrown across the room. Since my left side was pretty much out of it, I had to stand the desk up only using my right arm. I went back for the clipboard and placed it on the top of the desk before hoisting myself up and sitting on the edge.

I reach into my pocket and take out the pen before scribbling down the new update. "There's no way in hell I'm gonna be staying here." I tilt my head in disappointment. "Fuck my life."

* * *

**Rinoa's POV**

"Mom, I'm telling you right now-" I sigh pushing her hands away from my ankle. "It's all better now, see?" I stand up from the couch and hop three times in place. "There's nothing to worry about."

I watch as she crosses her arms and leans back fully onto the couch. "It's not that I don't believe you, its just… wouldn't it be better to get it checked professionally?" She looks up at me at the same time I avert my eyes to the floor.

Looking down, I start fumbling around with my fingers. "I know, you're probably right, but you see…" I start tracing circles on the floor with my left foot before continuing. "Squall helped me treat it, and-"

"You want to keep it the way it is because of him, correct?"

"Yeah." I sigh in defeat.

"Rinoa, I just don't understand."

I quickly look up at her a bit shocked. "What do you mean?" I watch as she pats the open space next to her signaling me to sit down.

"What I mean is, I don't understand how you grew so close to Squall in such a short amount of time? I could have sworn both of you were barely in talking terms… let alone dating?"

I slowly sit down next to her. "I don't know." I mumble. "You know -things just lead to another and-"

"A word of advice okay?" She offers while turning her body so that she's facing me. I do the same and hold my breath hoping she hasn't been having doubts. "Take things slow."

Awe... A small smile forms on my lips. "Mom-"

I feel her grip tighten around my hand causing me to look up at her. "Rinoa, here's the thing." She takes a deep breath as if she's getting ready to explain something huge. "You can't think that every relationship you experience is going to end with a happily ever after. Sure, its nice to think that every boy you have a relationship with will be the one you will be spending the rest of your life with, but you have to be aware that not all relationships are like that. Believe me, I know how it feels…" I notice her sigh as she looked up at the ceiling. "And I think it would be nice to finally share my own memories with you. I promised I would always keep these memories to myself, but I think its about time to tell them to someone. Specially if this someone is my own daughter, and is about to go through the same thing I did twenty years ago."

What the- what is she talking about? "Mom?" Don't tell me these memories have something to do with what Squall mentioned a long time ago?

I couldn't help but pout over the idea that she might have had history with Squall's father…

"Now that I think of it, I haven't really mentioned any of this to your father." I meet her eyes as a smile tugged on her lips. "I didn't really go into detail with him about-"

"We're back." A deep voice interrupts startling both of us. We both look over our shoulder to see Auron and Squall walk into the living room.

"How were the damages?" My mom asks as she stood up and walked over to them.

"The kid's staying here." My uncle answers while handing Squall two duffle bags. "His house is in bad shape. Might take a week or so to repair most of the damages."

"I see…" My mom nods understanding the situation. "Well Squall, I'm not too happy about the circumstances, but your father asked this of me so-"

"Listen lady," I look over at Squall as he cuts off my mom. "I don't have to be here, you know what -I actually don't want to be here. If it were up to me, I would rather stay at a friends house or something."

"Well that's not going to happen." My mom steps forward crossing her arms as if she's getting ready to be in command. "You are under my responsibility now, and it will stay that way until your father says otherwise." I watch silently as my mom looks behind her and directly at me. "Rinoa, since Ted is busy with covering the broken windows, help Squall carry his stuff to the guestroom down the hall."

"Umm sure." I climb over the couch and stop in front of Squall to see which bag he was going to hand me. "Uhh which one do you need help with?" I tilt my head down, keeping my eyes looking down at the floor.

"None, just show me the way."

"Oh are you sure? I can help you with one if you'd like. I really don't mind." I look up at the same time he shakes his head.

"I said no, now just go."

Well no use trying to help him. I shrug before walking down the hallway next to the living room that led to the garage.

I walk pass the door that leads to the garage and a little further ahead was the biggest guestroom. I'm thinking my mom meant this one, since it was the biggest and most furthest away. Unlike the other rooms, this one had its own small living room, master's bath, and walk-in closet.

I let out a sigh as I grabbed onto the doorknob before turning it and walking into the room. "Well… this is it."

"Huh, its a lot bigger than your room." He comments as he walked past me and towards the bed setting his bags down.

"So… your house is in a really bad shape huh?" I attempt to start up a conversation.

"Is it just me or has your mom been a total bitch lately."

"What?" I slowly take a step back a bit confused.

I hear him sigh. "You heard me. She's been on my case since that other night."

"That's not true, she's just being a little over protective that's all." I cross my arms.

"Shit, call it what you want." He turns to face me.

I bite the inside of my lip as I watched him walk past me and into the hallway; counting a few seconds in my head trying to cool before following him out. "Wait -where are you going?"

"I'm gonna head back to my house to pick up other things I might need to survive in this hellhole of a house you call home."

Did he really have to say it like that? I shake my head getting rid of the thought of actually getting upset over what he said.

Once we were back in the living room, I notice my mom and Auron were no longer in sight. "Well since my uncle isn't around, you want me to go with you?" I see how what I just said made him stop by the right staircase.

"No, its going to start raining in a bit. I'll go on my own."

As much as I wanted to argue back and insist on going, I close my eyes and let out a frustrated sigh. "Okay." I won't fight about it.

I turn back and head towards the living room.

I thought after what happened last night, maybe things would have been a lot smoother between us. But apparently Squall is a bit more complicated than that.

I pretend not to notice the sound of the front door opening, and continue heading into the living room.

"I won't take long… Don't worry."

I hear myself gasp at the same time I heard the door shut. I clutch the front of my shirt and turn to face the door.

I can't believe it! I couldn't help the smile that was creeping on my lips.

To anyone that may seem like a little, but coming from Squall? Its a lot. Specially if it's for me.

I couldn't help but giggle as I started going for the stairs.

Silly how such a simple thing can make a girl's day.

* * *

After stepping out of the shower and changing into a clean set of clothes, I tied my wet hair up into a high ponytail.

I don't know if it's a good idea to go with white skinny jeans and a navy blue shirt because of the weather, but it's not like I'll be going outside for the rest of the day.

I walk back into my room and head for my closet to grab a jacket. I slip my arms into a black jeans jacket and walk over to the huge mirror in my room. Now as for shoes? I know my black Nike's are out of the question, so its either boots or slip-ons. Once back in my closet, I crouch down to look through my heels to see if I can find my pair of boots.

I know I brought them when we moved out here, so they should be here. "Hmmm where… where… can they BE!" Aha found them! "I hope they still fit." I smile as I jogged back into my room and towards my bed.

I've had these boots before I even met Quistis. Actually now that I think of it, I think Selphie was living in Deling when I wore these. Even though Quistis got me to wear heels and flip-flops, I couldn't get rid of my boots. "Now then, lets see if they fit." After slipping on a pair of black ankle socks, I slip on the right leather black boot followed by the left before dealing with the laces.

I can't believe it! "They fit." I smiled as I hopped off the edge of my bed and ran over to the mirror. "Not to shabby."

Finally, after getting fully dressed I got going what I have planned and go in search of my mother. She better not think about getting away without telling me this so called past of hers. She couldn't have gone too far.

* * *

"Hey Ted?" I walk into the garage noticing him in here. I wait for him to cover one of the few small windows on the garage door before getting his attention.

"How can I assist you Miss Rinoa?" He walks down a small latter he was standing on.

"Yeah, I was wondering if you've seen my mom? I looked for her all over the house, but I can't find her or my uncle. Did they leave?"

"Not to worry. Sir Auron and Lady Julia went into town to look for a handy contractor to fix both Mr. Leonhart's and your home. They won't be long." I watch him pick up the latter and move it over to the next window.

So I see… "Thanks Ted." I turn to leave and push the garage door open.

Why does mom always get out of talking to me when it comes to her past? I know the last time I tried talking to her about Squall's dad, she was saved by a phone call and had to rush out. Every time I approached her over it, she would find an excuse to leave.

I shouldn't be surprised, its nothing new. I'll get the truth from her eventually, either that or Squall can tell me more about it.

I return to my room and plop down on my bed. I would go find Angelo to see if he'd like to take a nap with me, but he's been in Squall's temporary room since he left.

Instead, I reached back for one of the pillows and curl up with it in my arms. I glance out towards the balcony door to see a few thick rain drops starting to pour. The more attention I paid to the sound the rain was making, the more my eyes felt heavier and finally sleep winning over me.

* * *

"_Can you hear me?…_"

I know I can hear this voice, but I don't know where its coming from. I shut my eyes tighter and stir in my sleep.

"_Wake up…"_

This time the voice was more of a whisper. I turn to face the other way trying to ignore the fact that someone was trying to wake me up, but stop when I feel a warm hand rest on the right side of my face. This instantly made my eyes shoot wide open along with my arms grabbing hold of the arm that was making contact with me.

"What are you- why are you here?" My voice quivered as I instantly recognized the black hoodie.

"I climbed up your balcony again since no one answered the door." I watch him lean back and slip back the hoodie off his head revealing his somewhat damp hair. "Is anyone else here other than you?"

"I guess." I yawned as I sat up straight. "My mom and Auron have been gone since earlier, but I'm not so sure about Ted."

He doesn't say anything while getting up from the edge of my bed. He walks over to the door and pulls it open.

I scoot over to the edge of my bed and swing my legs down. "Did you forget something?"

I watch as he glances down the hallway and then back at me. "No, just what you told me is going to make things a lot easier."

I tilt my head a little confused. "What do you mean?"

He turns his whole body to face me and leans up against the door frame. "Irvine and Selphie are on their way to my house, and I'm guessing Zell is too." He looks up and sighs. "Selphie was saying something about you not answering your phone, so she whined to me to come get you."

"No way! For reals?" I instantly stand up. Now I see what he meant. "Well how are they? Did they say anything?" I quickly walk into my closet and pull out a warmer sweater, "Lets take advantage that my mom and my uncle aren't here." I step back into my room as I zipped up my sweater.

"We should be able to get past your butler down stairs pretty easy."

I instantly shake my head. "What if he catches us? I don't wanna risk it?" I back myself up towards the furthest wall which happened to be the balcony wall.

"Its either we go or you don't. If you don't want to, I'm not gonna-"

"What about the balcony?" I suggest as I walk over to the door and pull that door open.

"You'd rather risk falling down a slippery balcony than just walking down a few hallways and down a staircase?… Seriously?" I notice the smirk on his face as he glanced over his shoulder one last time before closing the door behind him and locking it. "Its been raining hard for the last half hour. Try not to fall." He glances at me as he pulled the hood on his jacket over his head and past me out onto the balcony.

He makes it seem like its really impossible to climb down a balcony! I huff crossing my arms before following him out and closing the door behind me. "Oh my God!" I flinch ducking my head down and pulling the hood of my jacket over my head. "Its freakin' raining hard!"

"You wanted to go with the balcony." I see him grab hold of the rail. "I'll go first."

"Are you sure?" I move closer when he sits down on the railing about to step down.

I swear, I feel like I just asked the wrong question since he just gave me this you-gotta-be-kidding-me look. "Alright, I get it." I cross my arms. "Just go. I'll wait till you reach the bottom."

Squall went pretty quick climbing down. He hardly used his left arm, but even so he reached the bottom like nothing. Me on the other hand, I'm beginning to have second thoughts about this.

"Is it okay for me to go down now?" I swung one leg over the railing and pulled myself up to swing the other before sitting down on the edge.

Last time I climbed down this thing was when I had Angelo with me, and that time I know it took me some time to reach the bottom. I hope this time now that Angelo isn't with me it wont take as long. I just don't want to seem like a slowpoke to him.

I bite my lip as I watch him take a step back. I'll take that as a yes.

I close my eyes and take a deep breath before moving my right leg down first and turning myself around to face the veranda.

Its just straight down from here, come on.

For some reason, the longer it took for me reach the bottom, the faster I was trying to go down.

I think I finally took the chance to look down to see how far I had gone down. "There's no way…" I slip my arms all the way through the slots and hug the veranda tight. I'm barely going to be halfway down this thing!

"You looked down didn't you?" I hear his voice call from down below.

I was about to glance down again but closed my eyes instead. "I don't like heights okay." I slowly slip my arms out and grab hold with my hands like before.

I started climbing down at a slower pace since I began shivering because of all the rain soaking into my clothes.

All this shaking isn't helping either. I wince when I feel a familiar pain spike around my right ankle.

"Crap…" I sigh slowing down my pace even more. I tried controlling my shivering so my legs wouldn't buckle, but after a few more steps, I stop again a second time.

This seriously isn't working. I fold my right knee getting my foot out of the veranda and stand only using my left foot. I think I have enough upper body strength to lower myself one step at a time. Sure, it'll take longer, but I don't think I have a choice.

I had only hopped a few steps down before I felt the veranda move from underneath.

Shoot! I was hoping he wouldn't notice. I lower my right leg and hold my place while I waited for Squall to climb up to meet me on my right.

"I swear if I would have known it would take you this long to climb down this shit, I would have carried you on my back."

I couldn't help but close my eyes and sigh in disappointment. My fear of climbing down too slow happened, but along with not being able to do it on my own? -This sucks… "It's my ankle alright. I forgot about it being hurt okay."

"Figured as much." His voice sounding much closer than before.

Damn it. I'm starting to regret not getting my ankle looked at earlier like my mother suggested.

About a minute later, Squall was already reaching my side.

"You know you were past halfway right?" I turn to look at him as he stopped right next to me.

"Well… I'm no mean-climbing machine okay." I slightly loosen my grip. "I just want to get off this thing."

"That's what you get for trying to the balcony instead of the stairs."

"I know okay." I'm seriously not in the mood for arguing. "Let's just get off this thing." I said without trying to hide the fact that I was upset and a bit frustrated.

I watch quietly as he turned his back to me. "Grab on."

I notice he's grabbing on with his left.

"Are you sure?" I ask. He looks over his shoulder about to say something, but I quickly cut him off. "I mean, I saw you were trying to avoid using your left arm earlier-"

"Don't worry about it."

"But, I know that's the side you got hurt."

I hear him sigh as he extended his right hand over his right shoulder. "Whatever just grab on, and I'll switch."

I nod. "Okay." I bit my lip while I slipped my right forearm into his hand. My grip tightened on my other hand, as he slid my arm around his shoulder.

"I'll hold onto you while you let go with your left." I feel his grip tighten. "Try not to slip."

Easier said than done. I grab onto the front of his jacket with my right before quickly shifting over my left arm onto his shoulder.

I look down at my legs afraid of stepping off the veranda. "Squall, I'm not sure how I'm-"

I feel his right arm let go of my arm, and watch as he reaches down for my right leg.

"Hop sideways when I tell you, alright?"

Oh God, I'm not sure about this. I close my eyes and breathe out, "alright."

"I'll right…" He pulls my right leg far enough around him so that he's grabbing onto the back of my thigh. "Go!"

I close my eyes and bite my lower lip even harder, as I stepped off and felt him pull me onto his back.

I pressed my left cheek onto his shoulder trying to relax enough to open my eyes. I could tell it hurt Squall since he was hesitating switching to his right arm.

At first he started climbing down slowly, but I felt him pick up the pace once he got used to both our weight.

I tried not to distract him, so I didn't try to talk to him. But my shivering was making him slow down.

I open my eyes hoping to look down and seeing we were closer to the ground. "No way." I couldn't help but smile. I looked at the exact same time Squall stepped off the veranda and onto the ground.

I continue looking at the ground while Squall knelt down.

"I'm gonna let you get off so you can walk off the pain on your ankle."

I slowly stand up without trying to move Squall much.

I didn't give my ankle that much attention since I knew my mom might show up any moment, so I start heading for the side of the house. "Let's go before my mom shows." I look over my shoulder to see if Squall was following, but I instantly stop when I noticed he's still crouched down with his head down holding onto his left side.

I skipped and sorta ran at the same time over to his side and knelt down to his level. "Are you alright?"

I watch him tip his head down once. "Give me a sec." The way his breath showed, made me realize he was taking deep breaths of air.

I should give him some space, I thought as I slowly scooted away from him.

I distracted myself by peering up at the veranda. Its not like my house is three stories high, but with how high each floor is, it might as well be. The balcony to my room is pretty far up that's for sure.

It was about a minute later when Squall catches my attention since he stood up. "Let's just go."

* * *

"Squall, this is horrible!" I yelled as I squinted to see ahead of me. "I've never seen so much rain before! Why didn't you just tell Irvine and the rest to meet us at my house?" God, walking up hill while its pouring isn't fun at ALL!

"They're coming up from the other side of the hill. My house is closest to them." I barely made out what he said.

If it wasn't for my tripped-out ankle and Squall side hurting, I think we would have made a run for it.

* * *

**Squall's POV**

My back is fuckin' killing me right now and I can't do anything about it! It wasn't this bad earlier, but I guess carrying the so-called princess earlier pretty much messed it up even more.

"Finally!"

This voice caused me to look up further down the street, since it wasn't Caraway yelling but someone else.

I didn't bother. I pushed past the gate while Caraway and Selphie ran to each other.

I noticed Irvine did the same and followed me up the driveway.

"So how did the whole storm work out for you?" Irvine asked as he caught up to me.

"Not so good." I tried holding onto my side without letting Irvine figure out something's wrong with me. "The house got pretty messed up."

"Man, I could tell. Did you cover all the windows up on your own?"

"Somewhat." I stepped onto the front step with Irvine to wait for the other two to catch up. "Some old man was persistent enough to help me out." I avoided going into detail, since it would have revealed Caraway actually staying with me for the whole storm.

"Who was it?" I could feel Irvine's stare on me.

"Don't worry about it." Why the hell does he care so much? I noticed Caraway and Selphie were just a few steps way, so I grabbed hold of the handle to the front door and pushed it open.

I didn't even bother locking it, since there are two huge holes on my house anyways, why bother.

"WHAT? Squall's staying with you?" Selphie's voice rang my ears.

Shit Caraway, did you really have to tell her?-right now?

All four of us stopped right in the middle of the main entrance since the chandelier was already out of the way.

Irvine didn't have to say anything for me to get a clue what's going through his mind. It was pretty fuckin obvious with that smirk on his face.

Whatever. I'll let him think whatever he wants. I start messing around with my zipper on my hoodie as I walked into the living room on the right. We did manage to get most of the house picked up, except for the broken furniture and the two rooms with the collapsed walls. Surprisingly, the third floor didn't get much damage. Only for a few broken windows, but that's pretty much it.

I work my black jacket off me as everyone walked into the living room. Instead of sitting down on the couches like everyone else did, I placed my jacket on the back of the couch I was walking by and headed for the hallway that led to the kitchen. I walked out when Caraway started explaining the whole situation to Selphie, trying to clear up her little error from earlier.

My whole intention of going into the kitchen was to get an icepack for my back, but I'm already fuckin' cold enough as it is, I don't think I need one after all. I'll just have to wait for the pain to go away. I could try some pain killers but I've never relied on them. I'm used to just my body getting over anything its going through without the help of meds. So, I won't start now.

I walk past the front of the kitchen instead and head for the sliding doors that lead to the porch out back. I slid the door back shut once I stepped out and headed for the far end of the porch. I couldn't really go much further since it was still raining and I was just wearing my black long sleeve. I leaned up against the far right pillar and held my gaze as I stared out into the disturbed sea.

I hate it when this type of weather attacks the island.

I cross my arms.

I hate this because the sea looks the complete opposite. I'm use to its sight, smell, and sound, being relaxing and a place I can just… get away from everything. But now?- it just... blows. Complete opposite right now. It kinda gives me an unsettled feeling somehow. Even so, I still wouldn't go live off this island. I seriously couldn't imagine living a life in the eye of the public like my dad.

I couldn't help but chuckle and smile as I remembered every time I was forced to go and stay in Esthar with my dad for the school's pointless exchange program each year. I always found a way to tick my dad off enough to send me back home early. Hell, I'd rather pass off my month in a crummy town like Windhill, than staying in Esthar. In Esthar I'm recognized as the president's younger son, but anywhere else I'm known as THE Ellone's younger brother. I like it better than being recognized as the president's son. I hate the fame… I'd rather be poor, powerless, and invisible to anyone who didn't care. Just like before. Before dad got acknowledged by Esthar, and before Ellone published her first novel. But I can't complain, living a rich life is way better than living the one of a famous celebrity.

My thoughts begin to wonder in a different direction.

… I bet she's going to follow her mother's footsteps. She Still seems like the type of girl that loves all the fame. Not as much as I assumed in the beginning, but still.

I tilt my head and lean it up against the pillar.

I don't want to be wrong, but I think having this lie going on between me and Caraway can actually serve a purpose.

Maybe her uncle does have a point.

* * *

**Rinoa's POV**

Both me and Selphie looked over our shoulder as we watched Irvine get the door.

I wonder where Squall went? I'm still worried about his injury. I guess Irvine realized Squall wasn't going to answer it, so he went to get it instead.

"But anyways, Rinoa you should seriously try what I told you." Selphie beams at me.

Oh God, I'm not sure if it was a good idea telling her the truth about what's going on between me and Squall. Maybe telling her about our fake relationship, and how its all one-sided coming from me wasn't the best idea right now.

It's just I couldn't help it. I felt like I couldn't hide something this big from her anymore. Specially now that I finally got to hangout with her after so long.

"Selphie, just promise me you wont tell Quistis."

I watch her shake her head. "I won't, but don't you think by telling her everything you just told me, would bring you two back together?"

"I know." I nod. "But I'm still bugged about the way she assumed everything Almasy told her was true, and how she wasn't willing to believe me," I point at myself. "She believed him instead- I just don't understand how she got so…so brainwashed by Almasy in so little time." I cross my arms and look away.

"Well think of it this way. Love can be blinding sometimes. And I think Quistis was never one to experience this type of love until it hit her right between the eyes."

I slowly look over at Selphie with the corners of my eyes. Everything she just said sounded so corny. I couldn't help the smile that was creeping up on my lips. As much as I tried to hold the giggle that was trying to escape, I ended up going into a laughing fit with Selphie joining in shortly right after.

"Alright, alright." I feel Selphie slap my knee while she tried to lessen her laughing.

Both me and Selphie waited for each other to stop laughing before she continued. "But seriously, like I was telling you before. Trust me on this one. Something is bound to come out of this plan."

Just thinking about it makes me feel shy for some reason. "Selphie, I don't know about this. I've never done this before." I stop biting the corner of my lower lip. "He's not the type of guy to-"

I stop mid sentence noticing Selphie stand up and pointing at me. "There!"

I tilt my head. "What?" I'm confused.

She instead sighs putting her hands on her hips. "Rinoa, you just said it yourself."

"What are you talking about?" What in the-

"Alright let me get this clear. You think just because Squall is stubborn and seems like the kind of person to not care about anything at all." She raises up her right hand and points at her thumb. "I haven't even started. You want me to keep going?"

I raise my hands in defense and shake my head. "No, no need. There's an endless list, just keep going with whatever it was you were saying." I smile.

"Ahem." Selphie clears her throat understanding. "Well like I was saying. Squall might be all those things, but mostly that doesn't stop him from being a guy." She points and winks at me, as if she's an expert in this type of thing. Hmm I'm starting to see the side of Irvine in her. I try to cover my growing smile with the back of my hand. "I know it's funny, but its so true!" I see how her mouth is tugging in the corners trying to stop herself from smiling.

I cross my legs and lean back. "But how do you know this will work with Squall?"

I hear her sigh and look up. "Okay you got me there." She says as she took her seat next to me on the couch. "It's obvious that you know the guy better than I do, but trust me on this."

"I don't know." I glance at her. "I'm still not sure about this."

"Okay. How about this?" She repositions herself on the couch so that she's sitting on her legs. "Is he worth the try? Cuz I mean, if it was me and I really liked the guy, and my super awesome friend was giving me advice on how to catch this guy's attention? I wouldn't-"

"Okay, okay." I lean my head back on the backrest of the couch. "I'll give it a shot. But I won't get my hopes up."

"YES!" She practically jumps on my lap and takes me into a hug. "Oh, just remember one thing." She gets my attention by looking directly at me.

I couldn't help but nod. She makes me flinch in return when she reaches up and points directly at me.

"Make sure to keep it innocent. Under any circumstances do not -I repeat- do not let him know you tried to tempt him."

This is definitely something I would never try. But everything I've done has changed nothing. Squall hasn't changed much with me other than staying in the same room as me. For God sake, he's never called me by my first name! So maybe somebody else's advice might count as something.

I push her pointing hand out of my face. "I got it. I'll make sure that doesn't happen."

She smiles at me convinced and hops back to her spot. "Well now that that's been cleared out. Wanna go see where everyone went?"

Oh man, I was so caught up in what Selphie was telling me, I totally forgot about everyone else.

I glance at the black jacket that was on the backrest of the other couch. Not even a second later, we both hear voices coming from the hallway disappeared through a while back.

"No, just keep it still and try not to move your back so much." Irvine's voice rang through as he, Zell, and Squall stepped into the living room.

Oh, so he told them about his back injury. For some reason, that relieved me a bit.

I shift my body to face their direction. "How is it? Did you guys check if his back was okay?"

I watch Irvine shrug as he sat on the armrest of the other couch. "I just saw a bunch of different color patterns on his lower back. All the bruises are on his left side." We all see him point at Zell. "This guy should know how to say these type of things better, since he's more into the whole body building stuff."

No one said anything as we switched our attention over to Zell.

Zell hunched forward on his seat next to Irvine, as he rested his elbows on his knees. "This guy definitely wrecked his left dorsi muscle." I took the chance that Zell was taking most of everyone's attention and glance over at Squall. One thing's for sure, he looks pissed. Could it be he didn't want them to find out that he was in pain. Or was it that everyone was sitting in his living room as if it was an intervention. "He must have been fine all yesterday, but now that its taken time for his body to recognize the damages…?" Zell doesn't bother saying the rest and shakes his head instead.

I sit up straight looking back at Zell. "Should he get it looked at?"

"He could if he wants, but its just a matter of time for it to heal. He can't do much of anything to have it heal faster." Zell looks next to him glancing over at Squall. "I guess he can just kill the pain with meds."

Very true. I'm sure we have all sorts of pain killers at the house. He's bound to drink one of the many when we get home.

Squall distracted all of us by standing up and walking around the couch to get his jacket. He slowly put it on without trying to move his back as much. "Let's go before it starts getting dark."

We all pretty much got up at the same time, and followed Squall towards the lobby.

Selphie and Irvine parted with us at the gate since they had to walk down the hill on the opposite direction. Zell on the other hand volunteered to help carry the two black duffle bags Squall was taking over to my place.

Zell ended up talking to me the rest of the way home since Squall was keeping his distance.

To my surprise, when we both walked in the front door, neither my mom or uncle Auron were here. Wow, I can't believe they still haven't returned.

I wonder what's keeping them.

I look back to look at Squall but he just walks away carrying both his bags towards the way his room is.

Shoot, I won't argue with that, I have to get things ready for tomorrow.

Man... I can't believe I'm actually going to go through with Selphie's plan.

Geez

* * *

I woke up around five in the morning to carry out Selphie's so-called plan. I know its super early, but I didn't really sleep much because I kept think about this the whole night.

I'm afraid, and nervous about how things will turn out, but Selphie's right. It's worth the try.

I slowly climb out of bed and head for my bathroom. After completing my morning routine, I tie my hair into two loose ponytails leaving my hair to drape down over my shoulders.

"I can't believe I'm wearing this." I whispered as I held up the petite pearl colored night gown by the shoulder straps.

But just so I can get some comfort by wearing this. I made sure I wore a really tight strapless undershirt. The same with really small spandex shorts. I slipped the night gown over my clothes and made sure that nothing under was noticeable.

I return back to my room and head for one of my dressers to dig out a pair of thigh high white socks and slip them on before getting my comfy boot slippers.

Finally once fully dressed, I let out a nervous sigh as I made sure everything was on right by using the mirror in my room.

I couldn't fight all the thoughts that kept running through my mind as I walked the cold dark hallways in my house as I headed for the kitchen.

Just remember Rinoa to keep things simple and don't mess up! He's probably not even awake- why am I stressing. I mean, I can just lie and tell Selphie I tried the plan, but it failed. Why am I stupid enough to actually try it?

I guess all I can hope is that he's still in his room so I won't have to go through all this.

I sighed in relief when I saw no one was in the living room.

Awesome! I think I might not have to go through all this after all. I smiled as I headed for the kitchen.

I stop once I had pushed past the double swinging doors to the kitchen since an obvious someone was sitting on one of the counter stools with their head down.

Did he sleep here? I slowly approached his sleeping figure. Well actually I think he's asleep, I'm not sure.

I walk around the isle and try to see if he's asleep. I couldn't really tell because of his hair covering his eyes, and because his head was resting on his forearms.

As much as I'm gonna regret this, I softly start poking at his arm. "Squall?" I quietly whispered trying to get his attention. "This isn't good for your back."

I hear his breathing pattern change before seeing him lift his head slightly. I back off when I watch him sit up and rest his forehead on his hand using it for support.

"I can't sleep after four." His voice sounding drowsy. I take advantage that he's still looking down and pull the fridge door open, blocking me out of his sight. "Why are you up so early?"

I'm guessing he's looking my way already. I take a deep breath before reaching for a carton of orange juice and closing the door.

I'm so nervous right now, I can't even look up at him. Instead, I busy myself by pulling out two glass cups from the top cabinets.

"Aren't you cold?"

I stop halfway pouring my glass. "No, not really. Why?" Now that I think about it, I didn't notice how cold the house is.

I start pouring the rest of my glass, since he didn't answer my question.

Okay here goes. I try to take a deep breath unnoticed before turning around and walking over to the counter.

As much as I want to close my eyes and curl up behind the counter, I place a glass in front of him and place the other on the empty spot next to him. I keep my eyes glued to the floor as I walked around the counter and past him towards the spot next to him.

The whole time it took me to reach my spot, I could tell he was watching me. I quietly sit down and reach for my cup.

This is seriously awkward. Like, I know Squall isn't one to start a conversation, but the way the silence is ringing in my ears, it's just plain uncomfortable.

"You try too hard you know."

I turn slightly to look in his direction, enough to see his hands grab hold of the glass of orange juice.

"Uhmm.. Why do you say that?"

"You're shivering even though you said you weren't cold."

"Huh?" I look down to my lap and do notice my legs slightly trembling. It isn't from the cold, I know that much. More like its from the way I've been nervous.

I reach down and grip the end of my nightgown. "I guess I'm starting to feel cold." I lie, forcing a smile even though I was still looking down on my lap.

"Then maybe you should go change, I don't know." His voice somewhat made it seem as though he was mad all of a sudden.

I don't get it- why is he mad? I thought…I thought this plan might have worked at least a little bit. But for him to get mad, wasn't something to expect.

"(sigh)…" I should have known this wasn't going to work. What was I expecting anyways? -I told Selphie this wouldn't work on Squall. Stupid me for letting her talk me into this.

Well then, now that this was a complete failure, what do I have left to lose? Might as well ask him why?

By the time I mustered up enough courage to ask, he was already standing up and heading for the sink with his empty glass. Shoot, I haven't even finished half of my glass.

Guess I don't have a choice. I have to stall him somehow.

But how? Hmmm, Oh I know! The same question from before crosses my mind. "Why the sudden change of attitude?" I purposely add a hint of amusement in my voice.

He remains silent while he washed the glass before putting it away.

"Squall?" I purposely try to sound innocent.

Is it just me or are my eyes deceiving me right now? Is Squall actually avoiding eye contact with me? No way!

I try to control myself from smiling too big and also from the huge laughing fit that is bound to attack me any second now. Is this how it feels to be on the other end?

My cup is close to empty now, so whatever, might as well take advantage that he's still by the sink and drop my glass off.

I hop off the bar stool and proceed my way around the counter. I purposely let the silence bother him for the first time as I left my cup in the sink.

You know what? I'm satisfied with this result.

"You're enjoying this aren't you." His voice practically knocks me off my victory cloud. I stop right in front of the kitchen doors.

I try to hold back from any signs of laughing. "What are you talking about?" It's wrong to play dumb, but I continue my little act and turn around to face him. My smile instantly melts when I see that he's no longer trying to avoid eye contact with me. My eyes instantly lock onto his before I notice his frown being replaced with a smirk.

uh-oh...

I take a step back making the doors move behind me. "I...I..." Come on Rinoa! You're only making it more obvious! THINK! I sum up the last bit of courage I have left, "Forget you Squall!" I quirk my eye brows and speak confidently, "I have NO idea what you're talking about!" The nerve! I huff crossing my arms and turning back around to leave out the kitchen.

* * *

**Squall's POV**

Forget me huh...

One stupid second that she manages to get me off guard and she thinks its enough to call it a win? I'll admit it though, she almost surprised me as much as she did when I saw her in her holloween costume. She changed right out of that as soon as I noticed, but hell- just thinking back; was she really going to go out to that stupid dance only wearing that?

For some reason I feel my hands form into fists. There's no way in HELL I would let her leave this house only wearing that! And the same goes for now. Does she seriously think I'm going to allow her parade around every morning looking like that? If that's her plan, I'm settling it. Whether I'm right or wrong.

I lean off the counter I've been leaning on and head out the kitchen. If I'm correct she wouldn't retreat to her room. She's feeling too proud right now to even think about leaving. I start heading towards the living room since my hearing picked up the sound of the T.V being turned on.

She doesn't notice me when I enter the living room. She's stupid if she thinks she's going to find any working channel.

I stop behind the couch she's sitting on. "You won't find anything." I purposely catch her attention.

"It doesn't hurt to try." She glances over her shoulder.

Damn, she still has that freakin' smile on. I glare at the back of her head as I took four steps back. "Hey come here for a sec."

I see the T.V turn off.

"What for?" She looks back giving me a confused look. So obvious.

I know if I don't say anything it's only a matter of time before she-

I hold back my smirk when I see her stand up and walk around the couch.

"What do you want?" She stops abour a foot away from me.

I couldn't get a more perfect distance than this. "Turn around." I simply state the order while crossing my arms.

She almost takes a step back. "No way! What for?"

I let out a sigh. "Either you turn around, or I make you turn around. Whichever one is going to happen." This time I let my smirk taunt her.

A few seconds go by before seeing her hands form into fist on her sides and slowly giving up by turning around. "Don't you dare do anything."

A chuckle escapes me. As if she could make anymore pointless threats.

Right when she's fully facing the back of the couch, I don't hesitate to shove her hard enough to make her topple halfway over the backrest of the couch.

"Hey what was that for!" She yells as she made contact with the couch.

Within a second, I was standing behind her. I move to the side and place both of my hands on her shoulders to keep her still.

A gasp escapes her before yelling at me again. "Squall, what do you think you're doing! Let go of me right-"

I didn't let her finish as I bent down placing my mouth on the middle of her exposed back. She instantly starts struggling by trying to pull my hands off of her shoulders.

I don't know why but another chuckle escapes my mouth even though my lips are still pressed against her back. She's making this too easy. I take advantage that her fingers are trying to move my grip, and switch my hands from her shoulders to her wrists.

"Let go... of me!" She tries to muffle out.

The hell I will. Instead of doing what I'm being told, I suck in more pressure. The more she moves, the longer I'm gonna keep at it. Seconds go by as I notice her movements die down. Once I feel her body relax fully onto the couch, I loosen my grip on her wrists. This should be enough. I pull away slightly so I can get a close look at the fresh pink mark. Without thinking, I leaned down to lick the mark one last time before completely moving away.

She slowly reaches for the back of the couch to help herself lean back enough to stand back up.

She's pissed, I know it. I give her some room by taking a few steps back.

She instantly glares at me from over her shoulder -well what seemed like a glare. My mouth opens slightly when I notice how red her cheeks are.

That's definitely a mad blush.

I cross my arms. "Go change before your mom or uncle see it." My remark makes her eyes widden. I'm guessing she finally understands why I did this.

She bites her lip nervously and starts walking towards me. At the same she pulls the two hair ties off her hair and flips her hair behind her.

"Uh- uhmm my hair can cover it." She stands her ground.

Oh really? My smirk returns. "Would you want to wear a scarf with that?" I purposely move my eyes to her neck hinting her in on my next target.

I try not to laugh when she covers her neck with her hands.

"That's what I thought... now go change and come back so I can see that you did change." The blush on her face only grew redder as she finally ran past me and towards the direction of the stairs.

After a minute or so, I decide to wait for her on the right staircase by sitting down on the lower steps.

She's seriously taking a long time. I had already taken my phone out of my front pocket for the fourth time checking the minutes. After waiting for about fifteen minutes, I look over my left shoulder towards the left staircase, and finally see her walking down that staircase. About time.

I stand up as she reached the bottom of the other stairs.

Excessive. The first thought that crossed my mind as I checked out what she's wearing. She put on a blue turtle-neck shirt, black jeans, and kept her slipper boots on.

Geez, she makes me seem like I'm planning to attack her.

We both stop by the front door. I notice she still has a hint of blush on her cheeks but nothing compared to before.

She opens her mouth about to say something, but we both jump back at the same time we hear the lock on the door being shifted. We watch quietly as the door creaked open before Caraway's uncle walked in. He wasn't alone since he walked in talking to someone behind him. Next walked in Mrs. Caraway.

"I'll wake her up to let her know you'll be staying here as well." She walks in talking to someone behind her.

Wait, who else is going to be staying here? I couldn't believe who walked in next. Seifer's blondie walks in rolling two bags behind her. Trepe?- was it?

"Quistis?" Caraway speaks up surprised. "You're going to be staying here?"

* * *

**lol**

**I can't believe I get to finally write the closing author's note on this chap.**

**Been a while! XD**

**SO WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK? Is Squall changing or not? **

**lol**

**I know I probably left mistakes here and there. I don't remember how many times I've gone over this, but I'm sure Its far from perfect. **

**I seriously work alone now since Niqsta is working full drive on her stories. **

**(I don't know how she does it).**

**All I gotta say, its a hell of a lot of work to re-read 11,000 words on my own. **

**So any help sounds awesome. Please let me know if you're willing to help.**

**Oh and PLEASE review or PM.**

**I want to know if I still exist for you guys. I don't want to feel forgotten, so please contact me in any way and let me know what you think ^ ^**

**I promise to write sooner **

**lol**

**THANKYOU :D**


	28. Jerk With A Fever

**Hi everyone, **

**how's everyone doing? I've been gone for so long, and it's terrible! Sorry for the long M.I.A and I hope not everyone has forgotten me and my super long story xD**

**I love this chapter and it's SUPER long!**

**made it extra long because I haven't posted in a long time, so I'm hoping it can make up for a bit of the torture I put you guys and gals through.**

**Hope you enjoy! **

* * *

**Rinoa's POV**

Half way through the week and we still hadn't gone back to school. When the local T.V channels started working, the news stations reported the damages and the statuses about school; it was cancelled until further notice. Everyone was to remain at home or at a safe place. No private transportation. Apparently that also meant no use of cars - just taxis and buses; and that only if you really had to go out.

How on earth didn't I have the slightest clue about the hurricane until it was about an hour away! Stupid me... I was too caught up with my fantasy girly moment about the dance, that I disregarded all warnings and alerts.

But whatever, it's done and over with and thankfully there were no casualties on the island. Just loads of damages.

Sighing, I continued flipping through the channels on T.V. I had been spending most of my time alone. I seriously thought that having the three of us living under the same roof would raise some sort of trouble - I expected bad things to happen - but nothing.

Squall was never here. He had been spending most of his time at his house and I had been keeping my distance and secretly stealing glances whenever he was around. But other than that, nothing too thrilling. So as for seeing Squall, he was only home in the afternoon or when the contractors had to leave early due to the bad weather getting worse.

That was another factor to the hurricane. As if the actual hurricane didn't cause enough peril, the aftermath summed up more of the damages. Constant rain and flooding had become the next issue in the lower side of town.

Anyway, what Quistis had been up to? She was mostly in her room, which just happened to be her old room next to mine. However, I still didn't see much of her. She was either in her room or out in the town, probably doing the same as Squall; checking her own home to see when it was ready. Or the last possibility, which was the most obvious. I'd bet her usual outings were to see Almasy. Shoot I didn't care, as long as she didn't bring him here - she could do whatever she wanted to.

Now as for me...

I glanced over to the other end of the couch and let out a frustrated sigh. My Mom was sitting there reading a book right next to me. She had been staying home this whole time! She didn't find out that I went to Squall's house that one time we snuck out through the balcony. But even still, she had been staying home this whole time too.

My mother's love... I let out another sigh.

"So many sighs, Rinoa, is there-?" Her phone started to ring, interrupting her mid-sentence. She signaled me to wait one second with her index finger and grabbed her phone before leaving the living room.

Well that was a first in a while. I got off the couch and headed for my room. Just when I was about to step onto the base of the staircase, the front door started to creak open.

Squall walked in, pulling the hood of his jacket down.

I wondered why he was back so early. I guessed I had startled him since his eyes slightly widened when he noticed me.

"What?" he asked as he removed his jacket.

I raised up my hands in defense. "Oh umm, it's nothing. I was just wondering what went wrong. It is pretty early ... you know."

"Come on, you know damn well I don't want to be here." He kneeled down on one knee and started taking off his black Converse as he continued to explain. "The rain started pouring hard this early, so by no fucking choice they had to stop for the day."

_Hmmm, you don't say. _"Well ... there isn't much to do here, as you can see." I start heading up the stairs again, suggesting, "You should umm, get some rest?" before disappearing down the hallway.

While watching TV in my room, I heard a knock against my door.

"Rinoa, Sweetie?" My mom called from behind the door.

"Yeah mom?" I called back, sitting up.

My mom walked in, fixing a pearl white scarf around her neck, "Something came up and I have to leave for the day. But your uncle should be here soon, so he'll be here instead, okay?"

"Wait, mom, what came up? Is it work?" It would be weird if it was her group calling her in this weather.

"It's not actually work, but umm, something else. So tell your uncle for me when he gets here."

I couldn't help but feel like she didn't really want to tell me. I wasn't up for making her fess up, so I nodded in agreement. "Alright, sure, I'll let him know."

"Thanks, I'll be back soon." She waved and closed the door.

Well now that my mom was gone, and presumable taking Ted with her, it was just me, Quistis and Squall. My uncle had been stuck here on the island and helping my mom with the house reparations. Thanks to him, the house was immediately fixed from any damages with the landscape being the only thing left undone. For the past two days he had been helping out at Squall's place.

Out in the hallway, I was about to reach the stairs when I heard the front door open and then close.

_There goes mom._

I was heading for the living room, but just when I reached the bottom step of the stairs, all the lights turned off.

"Oh, no way." I glanced around and all the lights around me were indeed off.

Dammit, as if things couldn't get more boring here. Now what was I supposed to do?

_Well at least its daylight outside, so it__'__s not that dark out even though it__'__s cloudy_.

I walked over to the front door and opened it to see the weather. The rain was downright pouring, the clouds were dark and gloomy, and the wind was picking up.

Closing the door, I headed for the living room.

_Hmm, I wonder if Squall or Quistis have even noticed the power's out._

I continued walking past the staircase, but immediately stopped when I heard a loud thud coming from the left hallway. Squall's hallway.

The lack of light had caused pitch blackness down that hallway that it was hard for me to see.

It took me a moment to decide whether to go or not.

I slowly walked through the hallway using my right hand to slide along the wall for help. The further I walked, the closer I got to Squall's room. I quickened my pace as my mind pondered with curiosity. It wasn't long until I felt my hand reach the end of the wall.

Right when I was about to step into the direction of Squall's room, I jumped back, startled as the door swung open. Such was the blinding light escaped from the room that it took me a couple of seconds to make out Squall's figure falling to his hands and knees. I quickly rushed to his side. "Squall what's wrong?" His breathing came out in short rasps, almost as if he was being suffocated.

"It's ... cold ..." he said in between breaths.

_Cold?_ I tried to take a closer look at him. It wasn't cold. It was mid-day and the heating was on. He shouldn't have been feeling cold.

I carefully placed my hand on his back and noticed his shirt was damp. I moved my hand to the back of his neck, feeling his sweaty hair matted to his neck.

_How the hell is he cold and yet he's sweating like this? This jerk has a freakin' fever and didn't say anything!_

"Squall you have a fever. Let me help you to your room-" I sighed, grabbing his shoulder but he shrugged me off.

"Don't ..." He put a hand on the wall to support himself. "I don't know ... I was asleep, but then ... I don't know. I don't know ... how I got here."

_Oh crap - he's half conscious_.

"Alright, Squall, we have to get you to bed." I wrapped my arms around his arm and started pulling him up. "Come on Squall, you have to help me." I swear if I could pick him up on my own I would have done it by now.

Little by little I managed to get Squall to lean up against the wall. God, he was so much taller than me and I found it hard to balance him.

Taking a deep breath, I mentally prepared myself for the physical stress I was about to embark. Some way and somehow, I was able to get him to start walking with me towards his bed.

I swear, by the time we reached the side of his bed, I didn't know if it was his sweat or my sweat on me.

"Alright Squall; I'm going to lay you down slowly okay? Don't let go until you feel it's okay." I moved his right arm off my shoulders and slowly lowered him on to the bed.

As soon as I made sure his head touched the pillows, I knew it was safe to let him go completely. I didn't say anything and shrugged my shoulders to move his arm off, but felt his fingers grip my right shoulder.

_What's he doing? _

I shook my fingers to see if I could get him to let go, but he used his other arm and wrapped it around my waist, pulling me down on him.

"Squall!" My entire body tensed as he rolled to his side, taking me along with him.

My 'supposed to be' reflexes were telling me to push, but my actual body was telling me otherwise.

_Push, move, or SAY SOMETHING dammit!_

I couldn't do anything but helplessly stare wide-eyed at his chest.

_God, I'm such a loser._

The scent of Squall's cologne filled my nostrils, making my face feel warm. I could definitely tell I was blushing because of it. I gripped his shirt and slowly leaned my forehead to rest on his chest.

"You're ... warm ..." his voice muffled into my hair.

I wondered if that was why he was holding onto me. Was he in need of my body warmth?

"Uhmm ..." I bit my lip as my voice faltered.

After five minutes of yelling at myself for taking advantage of Squall's vulnerability, I felt Squall's arms go limp. He was fast asleep.

"Oh thank God," I whispered to myself.

Slowly, with as much unnecessary movement I could prevent, I wiggled out of his arms and off the bed.

I wanted to rush the hell out of there, but I felt obliged. I guess I felt compassion; it made me consider the fact that Squall was sick with a fever, and that maybe that was why he came home early. Maybe that was why he walked in with a worse attitude than normal. No doubt my uncle was probably the one who sent him home.

I knew what I had to do. I had to make sure Squall got better. I made a mental list of what things I could do to make him feel better; medicine, blankets, hot soup -though the last thought made me smile for some reason.

Once I made up my mind, I marched out of his room with a new purpose at hand. I was going to nurse Squall back to his healthy, arrogant, jerk self again.

* * *

**Squall's POV**

My eyes felt heavy and my forehead felt like it had been balancing a huge brick for the past hour.

As far as I could remember, I had taken a shower right after getting to my room, but after that? My mind was drawing blanks.

_...Wait, what happened?_

I inhaled deeply, feeling like I was suffocating a second time. I guess I fell asleep at some point after my shower, but I also remembered waking up on the floor next to the bed. I couldn't decipher whether that meant I had fallen off the bed or not. I gave myself some time for my thoughts to recollect and actually remembered landing on my back because of the pain. My back hadn't healed much in the past few days.

Shutting my eyes tighter, I remembered Caraway helping me in the hallway.

_Did I crawl or did I walk? _

I couldn't remember ... I just knew she helped me up. Why she bothered to, I couldn't understand. I had thought she was avoiding me over the whole hickie incident. Some shit like that.

I let out a grunt since my head felt as though I added another brick to it because of all the thinking. Squinting to get a look around the room, I could hear the sound of dishes moving together, growing louder as the noise came closer to me.

"Oops, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." Caraway slowly continued to walk over to me, placing something down on the coffee table over by the small living room.

What is she doing? I zoned in and out as I saw her walk back and forth from my room to the hallway. Each time she returned, she would bring something different with her.

_God, this is driving me crazy! I can't take this anymore._

I sat up and threw the blanket off me. My shirt was fucking killing me, I felt overheated and groggy. Glancing around the room, I made sure Caraway wasn't present before standing up and removing my shirt.

The first thing I noticed as I took my first steps was how heavy my body felt. Even so, I endured and stumbled my way into the end suite and discarded the black long-sleeve shirt.

I was about to turn to leave, but my reflection in the bathroom mirror caught my attention.. My face looked flushed, almost as if I were out in the sun too long, and the rest of my body looked pale and covered in sweat.

I reached over with my left palm to turn the light switch on, but the lights wouldn't turn on.

_Damn, power's out_.

Leaving the bathroom in only my black jeans, I took a plain white shirt out of the closet and circled back over to the bed. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, I slipped the shirt on at the same time Caraway returned.

I raised a brow questioningly when I saw her in oven mittens, carrying what looked like a bowl of hot liquid. She looked up and smiled.

"Hey, you're up," she continued walking over to the coffee table, "I see an hour sleep does make a difference."

_I slept for an hour? Felt like five minutes._

"Well uhmm ... I made you stuff." She placed the bowl down slowly and took off the mittens.

I purposely got back into bed. "I'm going back to sleep."

She briskly walked to the edge of my bed, "Hey no - don't do that. Come on Squall, I spent the last hour getting all sorts of things ready for you."

"So what?" I sat up, propping myself on my elbows, though they started trembling. I guess my body was just too weak to support my own weight.

She placed her hands on her hips. "What do you mean 'so what'? I _was_ going to get you medicine but I remembered you saying something about not liking pills." I was surprised she remembered something as trivial as that. "So I went online and looked up what other things I could use."

I stared at her wordlessly for five seconds, deciding to go see what she brought. I slid to the edge of the bed and stood up slowly. Caraway attempted to help me, but I brushed her off and walked around her.

"Sorry, I just thought you were going to need help walking." She slowly followed behind, probably to make sure I wouldn't fall over.

Sighing, I replied, "I'm sick, not crippled alright?" I sat down on the couch in front of the coffee table.

"Wow, at this rate, you'll be back to your old self again in no time." She rolled her eyes and sat down across from me.

I narrowed my eyes at her for a second, but fought off the thought of saying anything, and leaned back crossing my arms in front of my chest.

"... Okay then," she said, leaning forward and pointing to the first dish to my right. "I should probably tell you what I made right?" She let out a nervous laugh.

I shrugged, responding with, "No, you don't have to. Food is all the same."

She didn't say anything, instead frowned in disappointment.

_Did I say something wrong?_

Suddenly, she sat up straight and pointed a finger at me.

"Well! Even so, I'm still going to tell you."

_... Whatever ..._

I didn't stop her from going all out and explaining why she brought everything she brought. I only paid attention to the first part when she mentioned something about going online and then from there - I don't have a clue.

"Hey, uhmm are you okay?" She stopped explaining and focused her attention on me. "It looks like you're falling asleep."

I just shook my head, closing my eyes and breathing evenly.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

Again, I don't answer, so after a minute I heard her stand up.

"I'm sorry Squall; I shouldn't have gotten you out of bed."

I opened my eyes to see her picking up a few of the water bottles and the mug of hot tea. She left the room, only to return empty handed a minute later.

"Squall, are you at least hungry?" She picked up the plate of soup. "I doubt you're going to want to eat this reheated if I put it away, so I might as well make it again later. I'll just have to eat this one instead." She paused and scrutinized it. "I wonder if it's any good." She sat back down again and set the plate on her lap, grabbing the spoon on the table.

Before I knew it, I was leaning over the table with one hand supporting me and the other gripping her hand, preventing the spoon from reaching her mouth. She stared at me, dumbfounded, as I moved her hand towards me and shoved the spoonful of soup into my mouth.

I don't know what happened the second I looked down as I swallowed the soup, but I looked back at her because she let out a muffled scream. About half of the soup had spilled on her, and the rest of it went on the floor as she stood up.

She hissed out in pain as the soup dripped off her thighs.

The first idea that crossed my mind, was already taking action. I had grabbed one of the remaining bottles of cold water and twisted it open. While she was busy wiping the soup off, I made my way around the coffee table and stood next to her. I shoved her back down onto the couch.

She let out a gasp, "What are you-" I didn't let her finish the rest of whatever she was going to complain about. I poured the entire contents of the bottle onto her lap, making her gasp a second time.

"Are you crazy?" She yelled at me as she pushed me back.

I stumbled back, hitting the corner of the table and tripping further, completely landing on my back.

Now it was my turn to hiss out in pain, "Shit- my back!" I coughed from the pain. "Dammit, how many times am I going to fall?"

"Oh my God, Squall I'm so sorry!" She rushed over to my side and knelt down. "I didn't think you would fall over like that."

"Yeah, me neither..." I grunted, noticing my breathing was getting rapid again.

"Here, let me help you-" She was about to grab my left forearm but I stopped her.

"Don't." I looked up to see the ceiling sort of spinning.

_Dammit, now I'm dizzy. Are you kidding me?_

I used my right forearm to cover my eyes.

"Well you can't stay on the floor forever, Squall. Especially because of the way your back is right now."

"And whose fault do you think that is!" I didn't think my tone of voice would sound as harsh as it did.

After a few seconds without hearing her reply, I peeked from under my forearm to see if she was still thinking on what to say. Surprisingly she wasn't there, or anywhere in the room for that matter.

I gradually sat up; my eyes still clamped down, and got on my hands and knees. The dizziness was still there, but I managed to stand up. I looked towards the couch and noticed the mess. The soup had gotten all over the couch, table, and the floor.

I let out a sigh and crouched down next to spilled area. The least I could do was pick up the chunks of vegetable back into the bowl.

Once I finished picking up every piece I could manage, my dizziness had dissipated somewhat that I was able to walk over to the bed. I lay down on the far left side, covering myself with the blanket.

All of this could have been avoided if I had just stayed asleep. I wondered if Caraway would go back to being mad at me. So much for the effort I had put in.

…Guess I'll just have to try harder.

* * *

**Rinoa's POV**

_God!_

I ruined the moment! I gripped the top of my hair in frustration.

_Geez Rinoa, he even did what you were hoping! _

The whole time I was preparing the soup, I was wondering if there would be a slim chance where I would get to feed him in my own lovey-dovey way. Just thinking about it had me in a panic.

_And then for Squall to initiate it? Argh, that was unexpected! _

His fever was definitely responsible for his non-evil behavior. Actually, now that I thought about it ... he wasn't mean to me at all. It's almost as if ... As if he wanted me around?

I shook my head. "Nah ..." my voice trailing off into my thoughts. Of course it was because he was sick. Because he didn't have enough energy to fight.

I eventually left the bathroom, carrying my soup stained jeans and shirt, and replaced them with white shorts and a blue strapless tube-top shirt. My legs did get a little red where the soup had landed on me, but thanks to the jeans _and_ Squall's 'attempt' to help; it wasn't so bad.

Anyways, the least I could do right now was go and clean up the mess. There's no one here to do it, and it was obviously my fault.

As I was making my way past Quistis' room, I stopped and stared at her door.

_I wonder if she's in?_

Slowly, trying to make the doorknob turn without a sound, I twisted it open and noticed it was actually unlocked. The door creaked open enough to let me see inside. She was nowhere in sight.

I closed the door and continued making my way towards the bottom floor. I first stopped by the kitchen to gather a few cleaning detergents, and then grabbed three small towels to absorb the rest.

"This should do." _Just go in, clean up, and then get out. _I settled my mind as I neared Squall's room.

I walk into the room and practically covered my mouth from gasping. Not only was Squall asleep again, but Angelo was licking away the couch and the floor.

I whispered in a low tone for Angelo to hear me, "Angelo, no, you little weirdo... stop that." I dropped the towels and cleaning spray on the couch and tried to wrestle Angelo away from the stains. "You jerk, people food is bad for you." I manage to get a hold of him and pick him up. "That's a big no-no mister. Now you're going to have to wait outside." I placed him in the hallway and closed the door.

Returning back to the two couches and looking to see what's left of the mess, it was nothing but the stains. Everything else was annihilated by Angelo's wrath.

_I swear if he gets a tummy-ache, I get to have the last laugh_.

It didn't take long to get rid of the stains and get the room cleaned from the mess. After that I decided I should check on Squall and see how he was doing.

I walked over to his bed and knelt beside him. I really didn't want to move the bed and wake him again, so I kept my distance. I couldn't help but frown when I noticed Squall was having a hard time sleeping. His forehead was covered in sweat and he kept raucously breathing. It was almost as if his fever had gotten worse.

There wasn't really much I could do without waking him, but I wanted to make him feel at ease. I took a clean towel off the table and gently dab the towel over his forehead. Thankfully it didn't wake him up, but I didn't feel I was doing much to help either.

_There's got to be something else I could do._

Finally making up my mind, I stood up and left his room. There had to be something other than medicine that could lower his fever. But what? I wondered if there was something in the pantry.

I entered the kitchen and started browsing through the pantry. My mom normally had a variety of teas that made me feel better when I was ill. The tea I had made Squall was just to get something hot inside him, I knew there was some herbal tea that could help reduce his fever and relax him.

After ten minutes of reading labels, I found two herbal tea packets. While I was boiling the water, I realized I was going to have to wake him up again.

"There, that should be enough." I picked up the mug of tea and left the kitchen, making sure not to spill this over myself.

I had to be more careful this time since there wasn't enough light for me to see through the hallway to Squall's room. Angelo was sniffing around the couches again. I didn't bother with him, he could sniff all he wanted, sucker wasn't going to find anything.

I proceed to Squall's side and slowly felt my nerves kick up. I was supposed to wake him up, but I was still afraid he would get mad.

_Oh geez..._

I slowly sat down on the edge of his bed and shook his arm, "Pssst ... Squall, can you wake up for a minute?" I poked his arm.

His eyes peeked open for a second, but shut again.

"I'm sorry, I know I'm bugging you again, but I brought you something to make you feel better." I think I said the same thing the first time? For some reason it made me want to laugh.

Surprisingly, Squall sat up, but his eyes remained closed. "I thought ... you ran away again ..." he whispered.

"Ran away? I went to go change. I messed up the first time, so I had to try again and bring you something else to make you feel better," I explained.

"Persistent." He glanced at me slowly and barely opened his eyes enough to confirm what I said about changing, "Well ... what did you bring?" He patted the front of his shirt, presumably noticing he had been sweating this whole time.

I pushed the mug into one of his hands, "Uhmm ... I brought you tea again, but this one's supposed to lower your fever."

"What if I don't want it?" He looks down at the mug in his hands.

"It's not medicine Squall, just drink it and you can go back to sleep." I sighed, before continuing, "I promise that by the time you wake up again, you'll feel a lot better." I knew herbal tea was kind of like taking medicine, but in a natural way. I just hoped he let it slide since it wasn't an over the counter medicine type.

He didn't say anything anyway, and raised the mug to his lips.

_Oh thank God, _I let out a sigh of relief. He was so out of it, he couldn't even fight about anything. This Squall was seriously a different one.

I smiled when he handed me back the mug.

"Was that so hard?" I teased. My smile dropped when he gave me and annoyed look. Geez, accepting someone else's help wasn't easy for him.

I stood up to leave but stopped when I saw Squall taking his shirt off. The tea was going to make him sweat more, but it should have lowered his fever.

Once he lay back down, I took it as a sign to leave. I gathered everything up and took the bowl and bottles from the table and return back to the kitchen.

After cleaning everything up, I was back to square one with no power and no one to have around. I didn't know what I was going to do. Could I leave? I could possibly reach Selphie's house in about half an hour if I walked.

As I walked back to Squall room, I realized I wouldn't be able to make it there and back before anyone else got home. I was officially stuck here.

"Who the hell said you can leave?" Squall's voice boomed, halting me in place.

_Wait ... is he talking to me? _

I took a step closer to him, "Squall, are you talking to me?"

"Are you stupid?" He struggled to sit up, "Yes, I'm talking to you!"

Dang, why was he mad all of a sudden? I didn't think he'd want me around. Maybe he was cranky because he hadn't been able to sleep.

"Squall, I only went to get you fresh water and a couple of towels," I explained, placing them on the night stand to him. "Why are you getting all mad? It's not good to get angry when you have a fever." I paused and smiled at him. "It'll only make your temperature rise."

He stared at me for a couple of seconds, "...Shut up." He slowly lay back down again.

_Jerk..._

"Fine, I'll stay if that makes you feel better."

Picking Angelo up, I sat with him on the couch.

"I guess we could wait here," I lay down with Angelo next to me.

A few minutes went by, and soon I started to get impatient. I wondered what time it was, but there weren't any clocks in Squall's room, and the power was out so I couldn't check on TV I also didn't have my phone with me.

I sat up and glanced around the room, thinking that I could check the time on Squall's phone. But I couldn't see where it could be. I walked around the room, looking at every table top and any surface that he might have placed it on. I glanced at the closet. I walked past the archway entrance that divided the restroom and closet, and noticed there was no light in the closet at all.

I wasn't going to wander around the closet without his permission. That'd be weird and intrusive. I was about to walk away, but stop when I heard a buzzing noise.

_...His phone's vibrating!_

I looked over my shoulder and see the rectangular screen lighting up the phone's location.

_Oh my God, if this isn't lucky I don't know what is!_

I quickly ran to get the phone and checked the screen once I got back into the room and noticed the familiar number. It was Zell. I placed the phone on my ear without saying anything.

_"Yo man, what the hell? You just up and hung up on me."_

_Should I say something?_

"_Hey, you there?"_

I bit my lip, "Zell?" I whispered, covering my mouth.

_"Uhh ... wait __– __who__'__s this? Did I call the wrong number?"_ I hear him move the phone around.

"No, uhmm Zell this is Squall's phone, but it's me Rinoa. I kind of grabbed his phone." _Oh God, I hope Squall can't hear me._

_"Whoa ... you have his phone?"_

"Yeah, uhmm Squall's sick. He's been stuck with a fever."

_"Oh man..."_

"What do you mean by 'oh man?' Is it bad?"

_"Nah, don't sweat it. Squall just acts a bit different when he's sick."_

"Yeah ... I'll say. He's been strange the whole time, and like now he has crazy mood swings. Thankfully he fell asleep though."

_"Well then just let him sleep. He'll get over it."_

"Yeah, I'll just wait till someone gets here I guess."

_"Alright, well I could stop by later if you want?"_

I nodded my head, "Okay thanks, I think it would help if someone else were here."

_"No problem. But first I got to take care of something real quick, I'll try to run up there as soon as I can." _

"Okay then, I'll see ya."

_"Later."_

Well that was a sign of relief. At least Zell was going to be over here later.

I placed the phone on the coffee table and glanced over towards Angelo. He had made his way over to the end of Squall's bed and fallen asleep there.

I sat on the floor next to the bed and fold my arms on top of the edge. I reached over and pet Angelo slowly as I waited for time to go by. There wasn't much I could do now. I couldn't even leave the room...

* * *

_Why is it so hot?_

I stirred in my sleep, feeling as if I was being suffocated. I tried to push the blanket off my body, but I felt like I couldn't move.

_Come on body, I'm suffocating here._

I squinted as my eyes opened, noticing there was hardly any light in the room.

_Damn, how long was I out for?_

The next thing I noticed was how my bedroom walls weren't sky blue. Or even the bed being the right height.

_Am I still in Squall's room? _

I tried to lift my head to look behind me but my hair yanked me back.

_What the - how did I make it on top of his bed in the first - WAIT! _

My eyes widen from the sudden realization. I was on Squall's bed. My first thought was to jump the hell out and run, but I knew that would only wake him. I didn't know what I was going to do. My blood rushed to my face when I took notice of an arm snuggled around my waist from behind and gasp in shock.

His hand was actually under my shirt, gripping the side of my abdomen. His thumb was slowly tracing circles on my skin, resulting in my heart beating faster. I covered my mouth and lay still. I thought suffocating felt bad, but now? This feeling was nothing in comparison.

My face grew hotter when I felt him pull me tightly into his chest.

_Oh God, there is no way in hell I can pretend or try to sleep now! How the heck did I manage to sleep like this till now?_

The room had gotten darker since. I wondered how long we had been asleep and if someone saw us like this? My head began to swirl just thinking of all the possible outcomes. I whimpered quietly, knowing I was going to drive myself crazy if I kept thinking this way.

I held my breath when Squall nuzzled his face on the side of my neck. My mind instantly started shouting to get him away, but my body was completely frozen still. I swear if it I hadn't had my back to him, I don't know what I would have done if he saw me up close.

_Come on Rinoa, think! There's got to be a way out of this._

Very slowly with hardly any movement, I tried to scoot away. As a result to that, it only made Squall pull me back even tighter, it was almost as if he's awake. With my trembling fingers, I grabbed onto his wrist around my waist and gently lifted it.

_Man, his arm is heavy..._

It felt like it took me forever but I managed to place his arm behind me. I let out a sigh before grabbing onto the back of my hair and slowly tugging it from underneath us.

_Almost out ... There - my hair is free!_

I began to slide away, but his arms wrapped around my stomach again and pull me back into him.

"I didn't say you could leave," his voice whispered into my right ear, making me flinch.

I held onto his forearms and tried to pull away, "Let go," my voice came out really shaky. I cleared my throat, "Leonhart, let go this instant." I tried to sound more stern.

"Leonhart?" he questioned, "What? Did I get demoted all of a sudden to have you call me by my last name again?"

"Oh you're one to talk; you've never called me by my first name." Surprisingly, I felt anger, almost to the brink of having my blood boil. "I'm seriously getting mad now, so let go."

"I don't give a shit if you're getting mad, I'll keep you here as long as I want." He tightened his grip.

"The hell you can, you can't tell me what to do!" I tried twisting his arms to loosen his grip.

In return, he pulled my arms, making me lie flat on my back, and pinned me underneath him.

He locked my wrists in his grip, "You're really stupid, you know that?" he leaned his forehead on mine, "so ... so stupid." His warm breath tickled my nose and lips.

I shook my head, not making eye contact, and he moved his face away. "Yeah, you call me anything but my actual name right ... Leonhart?" I purposely state his last name. He made it obvious it bugged him the first time.

He sighs against my neck, "There goes my last name again."

I keep my face turned away before speaking, "Well now you know how I feel."

He didn't say anything at first. Then replied with, "Is that so?" I was taken aback by his gentle tone.

He let go of my wrists and wrapped his arms around my back, making me arch my back from the contact. What caught me off guard was how gently he rested his head on my chest.

_What does he think he's-_

"You're really scared aren't you?" he asked. Again his voice was gentle, almost soothing.

I knew I didn't have an answer to his question. I couldn't lie to him now; his ear was only right on top of my heart. I didn't say anything and hesitantly placed my hands on his shoulders, ready to push away.

"I woke up a while back and saw you sleeping on the side of the bed. I pulled you up without thinking it."

I raised a brow, questioning if that's how it happened. For some reason I let out a sigh of relief. I was seriously thinking I got up here on my own. I looked up and stared at the ceiling. There had to be something I could ask? I needed to talk away my nervousness somehow.

Taking a deep breath, and noticing how he glances at me in curiosity, I asked, "Uhmm so how are you feeling? I notice you're not sweating anymore."

"I'm feeling better."

_Short answer ... of course,_ "Well that's good." Though I was keeping the conversation going, I found it hard to find it normal.

"What did Zell say?" His question made me glance at the top of his head.

"Wait, you heard me?"

"Are you kidding me? I heard you the moment you were moving stuff around." He chuckled.

_Wow, he can actually laugh right now? I'm so jealous,_ "Well uhmm I'm sorry, my intention was to find your phone to check the time, but Zell called at the same time. Sorry I answered." I arched my back, feeling uncomfortable and trying to re-adjust positions since my back was beginning to ache.

After a while of trying, I gave up realizing there was only so little space I could move to. "Hey, uhmm my back hurts ..." I breathed out in frustration.

Squall slowly slid his arms out from underneath me and removed himself from on top of me. His actions made me feel relieved, yet surprised that he would let go so easily. A minute ago he sounded pretty sure of himself not to let go.

He sat upright and looked towards the window.

"It's getting dark." He got off the bed and headed for the coffee table.

I couldn't help but think the Squall right now was acting weird. He wasn't as lost and vulnerable like before, but he still seemed different. And by different I meant as in gentle. Something I hadn't seen in Squall before.

I wasn't sure why I was thinking about all this right now. I thought I had wanted the old Squall back ... I guess this Squall just took a bit of getting used to. I mean, he even seemed like he liked me.

"Pssh..." _as if!_ I tip my head back and wholeheartedly let out a laugh.

"You're definitely crazy," Squall's voice interrupted my random laughing.

I lifted my head up a little to see him walk out of his closet, slipping on what seemed like a dark grey shirt.

"Blah-blah, I know..." I lay laid my head back down and tucked my hands under it, "I'm crazy and you're weird." I smiled, proud of my silly answer.

"Going from pissed, to laughing and admitting you're crazy - that's really something." He made it sound as if I was bipolar or something. Damn jerk.

I rolled my eyes before sitting up, "Oh whatever, so what now?" The power was still out and he still hadn't eaten anything. I could hardly see him slipping on his shoes by the doorway.

He was about to walk out of the room, but I quickly stopped him, "Oh wait up." I jumped off the bed and quickly rushed past him. "I should go ahead and find some ... Flashlights," I mumbled the last word as I noticed how dark the rest of the house had gotten. "Hey uhmm what time is it?" I asked.

Instead of him answering, he lit the screen on his phone and tossed it at me. I barely managed to turn around and catch it in between claps.

_Wow, how thoughtful of him. _

I rolled my eyes as I see the time. It was close to six and that meant it was only going to get darker. I quickened my pace and headed towards the stairs, letting Squall figure his way to the kitchen on his own. The living room windows allowed enough light to dimly light the passageway.

After looking in a few closets with the help of Squall's phone, I managed to find at least one flashlight. I start heading down the stairs when I made out a figure approach the front door from the outside. The figure looked like it was carrying something and leaning over to press the doorbell.

The doorbell rang at the same time I reached the last remaining steps. I squinted my eyes to see past the side horizontal window, and recognized the person.

Unlocking the door, I couldn't help the smile making its way onto my face, "Hi Zell, you made it."

"I know right? Took me a while to get here, but - eh at least I got everything else taken care of." He readjusted the strap of the duffle bag he had strapped around him. "So how's Squall? Is he up and walking around?" he asks as he stepped inside and waited for me to close the door.

"Yeah, he's actually in the kitchen right now," I glanced up the stairs, "Uhmm you know where the kitchen is right?" I walked over to him and stood in front of him, before handing him the flashlight. "There's something I have to go check real quick, I'll meet you guys there in a bit 'kay?"

"Alright, kitchen is on the right or..."

"Yup, on the right." I pointed in the direction, before leaving for the upstairs floor again.

I wasn't going to tell him I needed to change my shirt because of Squall's sweat. That would be so weird. Not only that, but usually any kind of sweat is completely gross to me. Although, for some reason I didn't find Squall's gross at all, I actually didn't mind it.

I made it up to my room and noticed Angelo on the foot of my bed. There's hardly any light from outside for me to see, but I managed by memory and reached for the closest dresser

Once I changed my shirt, I signaled for Angelo to tag along with me before heading back. We both walked through the hallway, using Squall's phone to light the way, and continued heading towards the stairs.

By the time we were halfway down, the front door opened as Quistis walked in. She noticed me and immediately started rummaging through her purse.

Wordlessly, I continued heading towards the living room.

"Hey Rinoa," Quistis called out, stopping me a few steps away from the living room arch, "here, catch."

I turned around just in time to see her arm toss something in the air. It landed on the ground, hitting the floor as it slid to a stop a few inches away from my feet.

"What is it?" I knelt down and picked it up.

"You should know what it is really," she answered.

I grabbed the metal chain and held it up close to get a good look at it. "I don't know what this-" I stopped mid-sentence when I felt the center-piece to the necklace. "Wait . . ." I lifted up Squall's phone and shone light on it.

"This . . . this is my necklace?" I asked Quistis in confusion.

Quistis trailed her fingers along the staircase as she headed up. "Right, but how 'bout you remember the last time you saw it." She paused on the bottom step.

"I know that part. I gave it to Tifa before we left Deling."

_Wait- why would Tifa send my necklace back to Quistis? Is there something I don't know? Is she mad at me?_

I shook my head in puzzlement; this couldn't be possible. I mean I hadn't talked to her since Deling City. There couldn't be anything wrong between unless . . .

I crossed my arms, "What did you say to her Quistis?"

"Oh, so you think it's my fault?" she questioned with a hint of overplayed innocence.

I took a step closer to her. "I'm going to ask you again. What did you say to her?" I could feel my curiosity turning into anger.

"Hmmm, I might have said something you didn't tell her while you were buddy-buddy with her in Deling. Maybe I said something else, I don't know. I can't really remember." She feigned innocence again.

I didn't respond, thinking what I could have possibly left out that could have made Tifa uncomfortable and upset enough to send back my necklace instead.

"Oh how about you give her a call?" Quistis spoke up, bringing me back from my thoughts, "Maybe you left something unsaid."

I didn't know what I could have left out. Could it have been about Quistis' fight? I knew I tried avoiding the topic about my problems at school. I would always change the subject when it came to Almasy or Squall bullying me. That topic always made me sad and killed the happy mood. Tifa didn't even bring up my bullying much. So we spent most of our time talking about random stuff or her relationship with her boyfriend. Other than that, I didn't have a clue.

I glanced over at Quistis but noticed she had already disappeared.

"What could it be?" I mumbled to myself. _What did Quistis say? _

I tightened my fist around the necklace and let out a sigh. I resolved to call her to find out what could have caused her such hurt to give back my necklace.

Making my way for the kitchen to get my cell phone, I heard voices. They were coming from the kitchen, becoming louder and clearer the closer I got. I stopped by the doors, leaning my ear against it to get a better hearing.

Squall was saying something about me, so I couldn't help but listen in to their conversation.

". . . she's been - how can I say this . . ." Squall's voice was clear enough for me to know it was him talking, "easy?"

"Easy?" Zell asked almost as confused as I felt, "Really?"

"Since day one."

"For reals?" Zell asked again, practically reading my mind.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm not complaining." I could tell by the sound of Squall's voice that he was somewhat amused.

There were a few seconds of silence.

I didn't know what to expect from this conversation. All I knew is that it felt as though I swallowed a jawbreaker full of embarrassment, and it landed hard in the pit of my stomach. I wanted to storm in and tell them it's wasn't what it seemed . . . but that would have me excusing my behavior. I seriously didn't feel like I did anything wrong.

The more I questioned myself, the more I lost my courage about confronting them.

"Well . . . what kinds of things would she do?" Zell continued.

"Let's see; the small outfits when it's really cold, the stalking around the house any chance she sees me, or how she waits for me to get back. All of that. It's annoying."

His words felt like a slap on the face. I thought it was that _one_ incident he was referring to me as easy? Sure, I did do all of those things he said. But this was just uncalled for.

I wiped the moisture from my eyes with the back of my hands.

I wanted to explain to him that I watched from afar because he scared me with the hickie. How could I go up to him after that? I was too embarrassed. And the reason why I tried the stupid night gown thing in the first place was to see if he was at least a bit of a man to have some sort of reaction to it.

My nose felt like it was about to drip, but I held back the sniffles and walked away slowly to avoid making any noise.

On my way up the stairs, Quistis started heading down at the same time. I turned my head away so she couldn't see me crying, but it went to naught.

"Rinoa?" She grabbed my arm. "Why are you-?"

I forced my arm out of her grip as I glared at her, "Don't bother!"

She let out a calm sigh and crossed her arms, "It was Squall again, wasn't it?"

I wordlessly rolled my eyes in return.

"Well, where are you going?" she asked.

This time I narrowed my eyes, "That's _none_ of _your_ business!" I cried, running past her and into my room.

* * *

**Squall's POV**

I lit the stove at the same time Zell pushed past the double doors into the kitchen.

"Hey man, what's up. How's the fever going?" He grinned at me. He knew how I acted whenever I got a fever. "Rinoa seems pretty spooked out by the way you've been acting."

I threw a glance in his direction, "I know. And thanks to you letting her know about my fevers, I've taken advantage of the situation."

Zell laughed, shaking his head, and replied, "You're making the most of it, aren't you." He chuckled.

I nodded at him, "Might as well. I can care even less when I have a fever, so yeah, I've been confusing her more than intentional."

"Man, Rinoa is crazy to like a guy like you. She's really been through a lot the past few months. I mean, even when she went to Deling to get away, she still saw your ass out there-"

"Hey," I cut him off, "the only reason I was out there to begin with, was because of you inviting me to that shitty game. And if I recall, I saved Caraway's ass out there."

"Yeah but nobody told you to help her out in the first place. You did that on your _own_." He taunted me with the last few words.

"What the hell? I helped her because I happened to be there, alright? If it weren't for my jacket, I wouldn't have noticed." I reassured him.

"Squall, you're so full of shit. You chased her the moment you realized it was her. She told me what really happened at my sister's party. You were in debt to her at the time. You so owed her _big_." He shrugged before finally concluding, "You saw the chance for payback and you took it."

I couldn't help wonder why the hell was he bringing the past back up? "Whatever. I didn't owe her shit. She knew what she was getting into the moment she pulled me - _pulled me_ - into the bathroom."

He sat up all of a sudden, a sense of clarity over his face. "Oh yeah, I still haven't heard your side of the story. But you know what? You guys sure did luck out that my sister didn't remember Rinoa's name. The flat out rumor that came out was that she walked in on Squall and his girlfriend doing it in the bathroom."

I couldn't help the urge to laugh, "Now that you've told me that, everything makes sense."

The first couple of days we got back from the exchange trip, I was getting looks from chicks and props from guys. I remember being half-asleep most of that week because of the different time zone, so I didn't bother getting to the end of it.

"So now you see." Zell brought me back from my thoughts.

I nodded in understanding, "Alright, you win. This happened . . . What, a month or two ago? Late victory so I'll let you have this one."

Zell chuckled, "Sorry for what I'm about to say, but I love it when you're sick."

I glared at him, "Shut up."

We both couldn't help but laugh together this time.

"So tell me, how's it been living here? How's living with your 'supposed to be target?'"

I thought about it for a bit before trying to put it in the simplest words. "She's been . . . how can I say this . . . easy?"

"Easy?" Zell looked in utter confusion. "Really?"

An image of her taunting me on the first morning I met her flashed across my eyes. "Since day one."

"For reals?" Zell still looked confused and in disbelief.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm not complaining."

At first Caraway was running away and couldn't look me in the face after the whole hickie. But little by little she started following me around. Not only that, weirdly enough, it seemed she had been waiting for me to get home every day.

"Well . . . what kinds of things would she do?" Zell sounded more curious this time.

"Let's see; the small outfits when it's really cold, the stalking around the house any chance she sees me, or how she waits for me to get back. All of that. It's annoying." I pretty much rephrased my thoughts so I wouldn't seem too positive about Caraway being around me.

I noticed Zell's look of confusion deepened. I wondered if he was questioning something I said? With him lost in thought, I headed for the fridge and grabbed an apple.

"What's up with you?" I asked Zell after a while.

Zell tilted his head and stood up, "I don't know really, but somehow I think I've heard this happen before."

I raise a brow, "From whom?"

"Well, I know it was a while back. I remember it being summer since we didn't have classes. And you were just getting back from Esthar because of the whole-"

I glared at him, "Zell you're trailing off."

"Oh right," he scratched the back of his head, "you don't like talking about that. Uhmm, Your birthday was coming up, and . . . _Irvine!_ –yeah it was Irvine. He was back in Balamb. I know it was him for sure, because he was going off about how his girlfriend was coming here for senior year, too. And he went off about how they got together, so I spaced in and out of what he was saying." Zell shrugged, knowing I would have done the same thing.

I was half way from taking the first bite from the apple when I remembered something relating to what Zell had mentioned.

The day I had to go pick up stuff from my house to stay at Caraway's; when we got back she did seem nervous or somewhat anxious. I didn't think she was planning something at the time though. I just thought she was like that because she was afraid her mom would find out she snuck out.

I put the apple down and crossed my arms, "So it was Selphie."

Zell nodded, "Irvine said Selphie did the same thing to tempt him." Zell chuckled. "It worked on him."

I pinched the bridge of my nose, "Shit . . ."

I heard Zell take a few steps around the counter, "What did you do?"

Sighing, I replied, "I pissed her off and-"

Before I could finish the rest of my sentence, the kitchen doors swung open. Almasy's girlfriend walked in, glaring at me. She walked around Zell and practically bee lined towards me.

"You are such an ass." She didn't yell it at me, but flat out states it with such confidence.

I took a step closer, "Alright?" Is that what she came in here for?

She pointed a finger at me this time, stating, "See, that's why! you won't even bother asking why I'm calling you an asshole."

"Actually you called him an ass, not an asshole," Zell spoke up from behind her.

I smirked when Trepe looked back and shot a quick glare at him.

"As for you," she glared at me before continuing, "Why do you insist of making her cry? She is your girlfriend right?" Her eyes locked on to mine.

I let out another sigh, "What are you talking about?" I asked tiredly.

She crossed her arms and stared hard at me. "She didn't tell me, but I know it has something to do with you."

"Then how would you know it was me that - wait. You saw her crying?"

"Yeah, and I know it was you because I mentioned it being your fault again, and she just looked at me as if she wanted to kill me. So I know I hit the bull's eye."

I tried thinking back and recollect a possibility of pissing her off or upsetting her to the point of making her cry.

"She was fine when we left my room. That was the last time I saw her." I started heading for the kitchen doors.

Zell grabbed a phone of the counter and followed me while Trepe stayed back.

"Squall, one last thing before you go," She strangely smiled at me. "If you can't keep my friend happy by your side, then I might have to take her away from you."

I looked over my shoulder, replying, "If I recall, she stopped being your friend for a while now."

"Well I haven't stopped being her friend, so if you can't 'handle' her like you told me, I'm going to do everything I can to get her away from you."

I didn't bother taking her threat seriously, "Okay?"

Surprisingly, Zell continued walking past me and out the kitchen. Trepe looked like she had something else to say, but she fought off the thought and waved instead. I narrowed my eyes and wondered what else she could have had in mind.

I pushed the kitchen door and left without saying another word. The living room was even darker now, but I could make out Zell's silhouette using a phone to light his presence.

"Hey, do you think she listened to what we were saying?" Zell walked over and handed me the phone.

The phone was Caraway's. "Well if she did listen in, serves her right for eaves-dropping."

"Either way, you're gonna go right?" Zell led me to the stairs.

"Somehow it's my fault."

We didn't know which room was which on the second floor. It took a couple of doors to come across Caraway's room. I reach up to knock on the door, but my fist ended up pushing the door open. I motioned Zell to follow me in. The first thing I noticed was the rain pouring down by the balcony. Second to that was the pile of jackets thrown on to the bed.

"Shit, she left." I hurried past Zell into the hallway.

Whether she left down the balcony or out of the front door, it still meant she was out there. Halfway down the hallway, I started running for the stairs. I could hear Zell running behind me as we reached the front door.

"Hey," Zell stopped me right before I could pull the door open, "take my jacket at least. Remember, you're still sick."

I knew if Zell could have gone for me, he would have been halfway down the driveway by now. Sadly, this was my problem, and only I could do something about it. Whether I had a fever or not, it had to be me.

I zipped up Zell's jacket and pulled the hood over my head. "I'm off. If I don't get back in an hour, call this phone." I showed him Caraway's phone and he nodded in agreement.

For some reason I found myself running in the direction to Selphie's house. Caraway must have gotten a pretty good head start since I couldn't see her from the hill. Then again, I couldn't really see that far out ahead of me because of the rain.

It took a while to reach the top of the hill. I stopped and looked at my house to see if maybe she would be there. To no surprise, she wasn't. Tiredly sighing, I continued my journey.

It was a lot harder running downhill because of the rain. Every time I tried to pick up the pace, I would feel myself slipping. There's no way I could afford to fall, but I couldn't slow down either.

But throughout my endeavor, I questioned why I was chasing her in the first place. Was I doing it to prove Trepe wrong? Or was it the challenge that Caraway's uncle stated? Why was I so eager to find her? Could feeling guilty be my weakness?

At one point I halted, practically sliding to a stop. I gripped onto a light post to make sure I didn't fall as I saw Caraway walking a few feet ahead of me. I took out her phone and dialed my own phone number, hoping she brought my phone with her.

I glared at the screen when I saw a picture of the caller I.D she has me under. It was the picture Selphie had taken of me at the docks before we left for the exchange program. I was laughing and looking the other way. And instead of saving the number under my name, she titled it 'I hate you 3'.

I smirked and place the phone to my ear, paying attention to her a few feet ahead. She stopped walking and looked down. I knew she had my phone.

I heard the phone ring enough times to send me to voicemail. She didn't answer my call but instead, she looked over her shoulder and stared at me. I leaned off the light post, surprised and dumbfounded; how did she know I was behind her? Eventually, I started walking towards her.

However, the moment I did that, she started running away. My eyes widen when I saw speed off into one of the lawns.

"Is she serious?" I started running after her and turned into the same house she did. I slid on the turn but managed to recover before I could hit the floor. I continued running to the far left side of the house before I got a clear view of Caraway climbing over a gate.

_What the hell is wrong with her? _

She jumped over, making me lose all sight of her, and all I could hear was the sound of her hurried footsteps.

I took a few steps back to prepare myself, before running straight for the fence and effortlessly climbing over. I even managed to land on the other side without hurting my back. But, that wasn't the end of hopping fences though.

By the time I climbed over one fence, she was climbing over the next. I didn't know if adrenaline was aiding her, but as for myself, I started falling behind by the fifth jump.

I let out a sigh as I grabbed onto the top of the next fence, slowly pulling myself up and jumping off, before landing on my knees. I looked up to see what fence was next, but was met with a high brick wall instead.

Caraway tried climbing the wall but failed. I saw her hesitantly look around for another option. I took the opportunity to get up and start running towards her. She gasped when she saw me approach, breaking into a sprint down the side of the brick wall. I wasted no time catching up to her.

She reached a side door just as I was able to get a hold of her shoulders. Even so, she didn't stop. She swung the door open with her body weight and managed to shrug me off. I lost my grip and my balance as I made it to the front lawn. I stumbled and landed stomach first onto the soggy grass.

Caraway must have fallen down as well since she was also trying to stand up. This was my last good chance on stopping her now. She was half-way standing when I got on all fours and managed to get my balance before she could get hers. She looked over her shoulder and tried to run, but her right leg slipped.

I slipped too but had enough momentum to reach her. I grabbed her by the ankle and pulled it towards me, making her fall forward.

"No, please," she whimpered, trying to free her ankle from my grip, "Zell, please let me go."

_Zell? Oh yeah, I have his jacket on. _

Instead of saying anything, I took hold of her left ankle too, and pulled her down, dragging her towards me.

She clawed at the grass to get away, "Please Zell, I'm begging you. Let me-"

"Will you stop?" I was close enough to grab hold of the bottom of her blue sweater.

She looked at me in disbelief. I slowly sat up and push the hood off my head, the heavy rainfall immediately started soaking my hair.

"Squall?" She looked at me in shock.

"Yeah." I breathed hard.

She stopped struggling and sat up on the grass, "I thought you were-"

I closed my eyes, replying, "I know - just don't run anymore." I loosened my grip on her ankle when I saw her nod. "Now let's go back."

She shook her head almost instantly, "I don't wanna go. You go-"

I pushed the hair drooping down my eyes, "I didn't come all the way out here to get a no from you."

"Well you just did, so just leave me alone," she countered back.

_What the fuck! _I clenched my teeth. I fuckin' followed her all the way out here in this shitty-fucking rain and she still dared to say no?

I slowly stood up, trying to intimidate her into following my orders. "I don't think you heard me right, I didn't ask whether you wanted to go back or not. I said let's go."

She glared at me, replying, "Well I'm not going!" She remained seated on the grass.

"You're such a freakin' kid you know that?" I took a few steps toward her as she rolled her eyes. "Alright, if that's the way you're gonna be," I knelt down in front of her and grabbed both her wrists.

She tried to move her hands away, but I held on to them.

"Stop moving!" I pulled harder, but she pulled back even more. I dropped down to both knees and could actually feel her tugging her hands away.

My back started hurting as she moved me in her direction. I tried to ignore the pain and suppress it, but she made it even harder when she put her body weight with her pull.

My left hand started losing its grip when the pain on my back increased. I involuntarily hissed out in pain, and watched as she suddenly realized it. I let go of both her hands while she was still pulling away, making her fall back hard.

This time it was her turned to hiss out in pain as she held onto the back of her head. I tried not to laugh, but it proved difficult.

"Why'd you do that?" I ask between breaths.

She glanced at me for a second before shutting her eyes, "Me? You let go of me, you jerk!"

"Let me see." I leaned down over her and reach behind her head. "Where does it hurt?"

She didn't say anything but stared wide-eyed at me as if I did something wrong. What happened next gave me the obvious answer to her weird look. She started blushing. Even though it was starting to get dark, I could still make out the sudden hint of red on her cheeks.

I held back the urge to smirk as she moved her hands away from her head. I slowly moved my hands over hers and link my fingers through her fingers.

The shy yet scared look she gave me was enough to make me look at her seriously. I even think I felt my heart speed up for a second. And without realizing it, I began leaning my face closer to hers.

* * *

**Rinoa****'****s POV**

I was almost frozen the instant I felt Squall reach behind my head. It felt like his eyes were searching mine for any hints of pain as he felt around my tussled wet hair.

I couldn't mouth out a simple yes or no when he asked where it hurt. Instead, I slowly moved my hands out of the way and let his hands pillow the back of my head.

The amused expression on his face changed to one more serious. I felt him move his hands away from underneath my head. The warm touch of his hands traced my forearms as they reached for my hands. My blush grew wilder as his palms pressed onto mine while our fingers entwined.

On instinct, I closed my eyes, not being able to bear the hard thumping of my heart. I could practically feel the rapid pulses from my neck to my ears.

I thought I should have been scared, but I felt more confused than scared. I opened my eyes to see if he was closer and he was. My eyes widened as I realized his eyes were waiting for mine to open.

His eyes were more serious than ever.

He moved my right hand to the back of his neck, holding it in place as he leaned closer, and his eyes scanned down to my lips.

This was it; he wanted me to complete the final gap. My face grew warmer and my heart felt like it was tilting in every direction.

I glanced down at our lips one last time before closing my eyes completely. The tip of my fingers snaked across the back of his neck. I lifted my head enough to feel our lips brush together. This time he let go of my wrist as he used his hand to tilt my chin up.

Squall moved his lips in a gentle rhythm, preventing me from panicking too early into the kiss. I guess he kept in mind the past experience of the kiss I gave him back in his basement. I panicked the moment he took control.

I traced his movement to let him know I was comfortable with him taking the lead. He complied with moving his hand from my chin to the side of my face.

He started licking the bottom row of my teeth, and I took it as indication of him wanting more. The touch made me shiver, but I allowed him to deepen the kiss by adding more pressure to the back of his neck.

The small intakes of air were getting smaller and smaller, making it harder to breathe. Even so, I continued to suppress the urge to pull away for air. I didn't want to break the kiss. It felt like it wasn't supposed to happen. I didn't want Squall to pull away and act as if nothing had happened.

Unwillingly, a whimper made its way up my throat for both of us to hear. I felt more regret than relief when Squall broke the kiss. My eyes instantly flew open to see his piercing blue eyes look straight into mine. Raindrops trickled down his hair onto my face, making me flinch every time a new one landed.

Squall reacted by placing my other hand around his neck, "Hold on okay," he whispered as he placed both his hands on my side. I took the chance to slip my arms around his neck and held on as he brought us both up to our knees.

He then took hold of the hood on my jacket and pulled it over my head to stop the rain from falling onto my face. I couldn't help but smile at his tentativeness. It somehow eased the built up tension between us.

I slipped my arms around the hood of his jacket and pulled it over his head, straightening it to cover his face.

"Squall, can I say sorry for making you jump over those fences? I know your back has been hurt and-"

"You didn't know it was me," he answered as he sat back on his legs, "and besides, you didn't make me do anything. I chose to follow you."

His answer made my heart flutter again. "Uhmm, then I'm sorry for running out and making you get soaked in this rain." I lifted my hands to let the rain fall freely on my opened palms. "Your condition might worsen because of me."

He let out a huff, "You need to stop running away, that's your problem." Placing his hands on his knees, before continuing. "I might as well take the chance and say this now before I change my mind. But let me just say, every little thing I do or say makes you run away. At first I thought that was fine because that was my intention. But what I've always found confusing was that even when my intention was good, you still ran away. I . . . I helped you out several times out of instinct and you still got mad or cried. You're the _most_ confusing, idiotic, raging, and uncontrollable person I' ever met!"

I stared at him wide-eyed, my mouth open the whole time he spoke. That was the first time I heard Squall say so much all at once.

I dropped back and sat on my legs, "I-I" I stammered trying to find what to say, but end up feeling the strangest urge to cry. I bit my lip and covered my face with both my hands.

Squall chuckled, "You're crying, aren't you?"

"Shut up," I retorted from behind my hands.

"Well, while you cry and hide, I might as well finish the rest of what I have to say. You see, every time I come across someone difficult, I find them a hassle to deal with. Usually I won't bother and look the other way. It really has to be a really difficult person to take me out of my habit. And you happened to be one of the few. That's why when we met, I told you not to regret what's coming to you. Because it takes one hell of a person to piss me off. And you happened to be one of them."

"So does that mean you're still mad about that?" I asked from behind my hands. I peeked through my fingers to see him shake his head.

"I don't hate you, alright? I do have people I hate right now, and believe me you're not in the same area as them." He reassured me.

I sniffed and let my hands fall down beside me, "Then you kissed me because you don't hate me?" I asked confused.

Squall smirked and looked down at his hands, "Don't know."

"Hey, you're supposed to say something along, 'I might like you or-"

"I said I don't hate you," he cut me off, "It's a start, so be satisfied. But what I can assure you of is that I don't regret it."

I remember those words_, 'I don't regret it'. _Those words made me think back to the time I had kissed him in his basement, "Oh yeah, I remember saying that too."

It took me a few seconds to click the pieces together.

I sarcastically gasped, "Squall, does that mean you like me? Does not hating me mean you like me?" I teased.

"You're such an idiot." He shook his head, "Just-"

Before Squall could finish his sentence, a loud honk distracted us. Looking at the taxi next to us, we both waited for the door open and a figure slowly step out. The person was hidden behind an umbrella. As I looked at Squall, he seemed equally confused and puzzled as I was.

Squall stood up first and I followed suit. The figure seemed to be wearing some form of a black trench coat.

I made sure I stayed behind, but asked, "Squall do you know him?"

He glanced over his shoulder at me, his voice sarcastic, "I might have an idea."

As we neared the taxi, I looked up the street to see three more taxis arrive.

"I know my son should know better than to play in the rain," the figure finally spoke.

_Oh God, don__'__t tell me . . ._

The man moved the umbrella once we were close enough so it could cover all three of us. Long black hair that was once tied back when I first met him was let loose over his left shoulder. The black trench coat, black pants, and black boots, hid Squall's dad really well from the rain.

I watched as Mr. Leonhart pulled his son into a hug.

"Is this the reason why you left Dollet without informing your sister? Not only that, but you rushed into a hurricane warning." The man chuckled as he smiled at me.

Squall pulled away from the hug, "Dad, I knew about the hurricane, that's why I took the last flight out that was available. It was just a storm at the time, so they allowed me to board. It only actually became a hurricane later that night."

I looked down nervously. They really put me in a position to feel quite stupid since I disregarded all hurricane alerts when I was on the island and they weren't.

"Well come, come. Let's get the young lady home." Mr. Leonhart smiled at me a second time and motioned for me to get in the taxi.

I stepped inside, followed by Squall and then his dad. Once the door was shut, the taxi made a quick U-turn and headed back up the hill. I guess Squall's dad didn't really recognize my house until we arrived just outside it.

"I thought we were taking the young lady home first?" Squall's dad sounded confused as he exited the taxi first.

Squall followed after him, "Dad, this is her house."

The other three taxis pulled in and parked behind us in a row. There's one more taxi than before. And this one was here before us.

My eyes widened on sudden realization, "Squall, pssst," I whispered trying to get his attention.

He looked over his shoulder and waited for me at the front of the car. He motioned his dad to go ahead without us, thankfully he complied.

"I think my mom is here already." I tried to hide the troubled look on my face by looking down at the ground.

"Yeah, I know. Saw the taxi when ours pulled in," Squall bluntly answered.

"Oh," I replied quietly.

Squall didn't wait to see if I was okay. He turned to leave but I grabbed onto the bottom of his jacket.

"What now?" he asked, looking at me.

I still hadn't heard the rest of what he was going to say before we got interrupted, I was desperate to know what he was going to say. "Uhmm, what about . . ."

"We'll talk later, alright?" He took my hand and led me to the door.

Judging from the light coming from the inside of the house, the power came back. Ted opened the door as expected, and was surprised to see a big crowd of people waiting behind us.

"Oh my . . . please come in," he motioned for us to walk past him, "Lady Rinoa, your mother has a big surprise for you in the living room."

I glanced at Squall as he let go of my hand.

"Thanks Ted." I started removing my jacket as I lightly jogged to the living room.

In the living room Zell was sitting on one of the couches while Quistis sat across from him. My mom was setting down a tray of hot mugs on the coffee table.

"Rinoa, where were you?" My mom asked when she noticed me enter.

I looked around nervously, "Uhh I was-"

"She went with my son to meet us in town." Squall's dad stepped into the living room with his hands on Squall's shoulders.

My mom's expression went from serious to surprised, and then to happy, "Laguna?" She smiled as the man stepped from behind Squall.

"It's nice to see you, Julia. Thank you for looking after my son on such short notice." Laguna bowed his head slightly.

"Oh no, Laguna it's certainly fine. It was no problem at all." My mom courteously returned the bow.

I let out a stifled yawn behind the back of my hand and start walking towards the couch.

"Nah-ah missy," a deep voice startled me as I almost sat down on the couch.

My eyes widened, recognizing the voice, but I couldn't believe my own ears. I looked over my shoulder and gasped instantly as I saw my dad walk in from the kitchen hallway.

"Daddy?" I called out as I ran into his arms.

"Rinoa, you're soaked," he sounded displeased but he still returned the hug, "You need to get out of those clothes before you catch a-" I sneezed in perfect timing, "…cold."

I sniffled as I pulled away from the hug, "Sorry Dad."

He didn't scold me but smiled instead, "Now go up to your room."

I returned the smile and turned to glance one last time around the living room before leaving.

My mom met my eyes pleased to see my reaction. Quistis was sitting crossed-legged, gently blowing on the steam from her mug. Squall was taking off Zell's jacket slowly trying not to hurt his back. Zell was on his side talking to him about something that I couldn't hear.

And as for Squall's dad, he was also busy taking off his black trench coat.

I walked past the group of men waiting around the base of the stairs and heard my dad's voice before I took my first step up.

"President Laguna Loire, correct?" I paused on the bottom step, "After so many years, seems fate has brought us face to face once again."

I grabbed the rail with my left hand and took a few steps up, before sitting down quietly to listen in.

"I believe so," Mr. Loire answered calmly, "last time I saw you, you were known as General Fury. Remember that?"

My dad's chuckles we're barely loud enough for me to hear, "Ah yes, back in those days. Incredible times left in the past."

I was so focused on what they were saying I didn't notice Squall take a seat next to me.

"This is a bad habit you know," he whispered as he leaned back.

I looked at him in shock, "I'll just go . . ." I tried to stand but he grabbed my wrist.

"You should hear this," he said, letting go of my wrist.

"Are you sure?" I whispered back.

He didn't say anything but nodded his head instead.

"But what about Zell? He's out there by himself?"

"He went to set up something in my room."

I remembered Zell showing up with a duffle bag earlier, and understood what Squall meant.

My dad's conversation with Squall's father continued about their past to the point that both me and Squall were rolling our eyes to every other detail they shared.

I knew my dad's past, and apparently Squall knew his. The more we waited for the conversation to change, the more we grew colder because of our wet clothes.

I rubbed my arms trying to get some comfort, but at the same time, I had to fight back the urge to sneeze.

Squall saw me struggling and simply pointed up.

I looked up to see what he was pointing at and drew a blank.

"Look at the light," he whispered, "It helps."

I stared up at the light and surprisingly felt the urge to sneeze die down, "Thanks." I wrinkled my nose feeling relieved.

After a few seconds of silence, my dad was first to speak. "Julia's been telling me about the problems between the kids." My ears practically lifted by the sudden change of conversation.

"I wouldn't say it's a problem, James. I just can't find it in me to approve is all." My mom's voice sounded confused.

It was Mr. Loire's turn to speak next, "This is all news to me," he sounded amused, "I could have sworn they were close – well actually that's the impression I got based on what I saw when I found them."

A few seconds went silent, then my mom was next to reply, "We wouldn't say there are problems between them . . . it is more about having my approval that is causing a problem."

I could feel the gears in my mind grinding with curiosity. Was that the reason why my mom had been trying to keep a close eye on me? Was it because she didn't approve of my and Squall relationship?

"What don't you approve?" Mr. Loire asked.

"Their relationship, Laguna. Our kids are dating," my mom sounded frustrated for some reason, "My daughter, and your son are together." The sound of my mom's voice made me feel sad. She gave off the impression that Squall and my relationship was possibly the worst thing on the planet . . .

_But why?_

Mr. Loire surprised me when he let out a hearty laugh, "Is that what's going on? I thought something terrible had happened and Squall kept me in the shadows about it. This kid doesn't tell me anything! Well then again, he doesn't tell me anything about girlfriends."

"Squall hasn't told you about Rinoa?" My mom asked.

"Like I said, this is all news to me. Squall is very mysterious when it comes to his personal life. But I think the only person he would talk to would be his sister, she might know something."

I looked at Squall to see if he would answer that question, but he just shook his head saying no. He didn't tell his sister.

"I understand now." My dad spoke this time. "What I'm getting is that Julia is unsure about our kids having a relationship because of the history between you two. I know you too well Julia. You never disapproved when it came to Rinoa."

"No James, that can't be it. What happened in the past is part of the past . . ." My mom sounded as if she was trying to reassure herself.

"How about this," Mr. Loire started to add, "What if Rinoa would have had another guy as her boyfriend instead of my son. Would that make you feel like you do now?"

I waited anxiously for my mother's reply.

". . . No. I don't know . . ." My mom meekly answered.

"See, you feel insecure because it _is _my son that's dating your daughter. The fact that your daughter is fond of my son bothers you. And just as the General stated, it bothers you because of our past."

"I don't want my daughter to go through the same thing I went through. I swore to myself, I would not let my own child experience such heartbreak like I did. So as to my daughter having a boyfriend, I won't get in the way. _But,_ as for her boyfriend being the son of the man that caused the biggest heartbreak in my life? What am I left to expect?"

My mind was rushing to put the pieces together. The reason why my mom looked at Squall's dad the way she did was because she loved him at some point in her life? And the reason why my mom didn't approve of Squall was because she was afraid he was going to treat me the same way she had experienced with his dad? She was afraid that I was going to go through the same thing she did.

"I know it was my fault, Julia. I didn't mean for you to go through such pain. But I'm not going to get in my son's way just because the girlfriend he chose happened to have a connection to you. It's in _our _past Julia, not their future. Tell me, do you regret the life you lived up to now?"

I couldn't resist the need to get closer. I quietly moved down the few steps without consenting Squall and got on my hands and knees. Slowly I began crawling towards the living room.

Another surprise that shook me was that Quistis was sitting on the other staircase. I figured she stayed in the living room the whole time. She simply smiled at me and waved at me to continue on. I opened my mouth to say something but looked away and pressed on.

I was a few feet away from the living room when suddenly I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist.

"What are you doing?" Squall's voice whispered into my ear.

He was crouched down next to me and holding me in place. I didn't dare look over my shoulder since I knew he was too close.

"I . . . I-" I stammered feeling my nervousness kick in. Squall on the other hand didn't bother to get the answer out of me. Without my permission, he lifted me off the ground and carried me into the living room with me under his right arm.

"This is as much as I can lift you right now. With my back not getting any better and all the running and jumping from earlier . . ." He paused as we entered the living room. Our parent's instantly went silent and watched us. "Oh and that damn fever too," Squall finished as he placed me down on the carpet.

I stayed sitting on the floor next to Squall and looked at my parents' surprised expression.

"Uhmm, you guys are probably wondering what we're doing here right?' I laughed nervously as I scratched the back of my head.

My mom and dad exchanged looks.

"No," My father answered, "I'm wondering how much did you listen into."

I looked at my dad and tried to answer but Squall answered for me.

"Since the moment you told her to go change, Sir." Squall sounded a bit too calm, "Actually I had a feeling this topic was going to be coming up, so I made sure she listened in. I told her a while back to ask her mom about it, but apparently your wife didn't really want to tell her about my dad."

"Wait- Squall how did you find out about mine and Julia's past?" Mr. Loire asked, seemingly confused, "I didn't tell you that either."

"Ellone would tell me the same story every time she would sit me down on the piano to practice." Squall went silent for a few seconds contemplating on his next words. "She said mom would tell her the same story when she would practice the piano."

Mr. Loire smiled, "I always thought Raine never believed me when I told her the whole story."

"Did you know that this song was made especially for dad by this famous lady?" Squall quoted his sister's words.

I watched in awe as I listened to the rest of Squall's story. The story that Squall's mom spoke of was about my own mom. How strange it felt to know that my mom and Squall's dad could have been meant for each other.

It was so . . . strange.

"This . . . this doesn't feel right," I interrupted, "I know what my mom is getting at Squall. I don't want to say its fate or destiny, but I guess our parents were meant to face each other again." I shrugged feeling even more confused. Maybe our parents were meant to be together, but since fate took a wrong turn . . . maybe fate turned destiny upon us.

I didn't dare voice my last thought.

"Squall, what your mother said in the story is really beautiful. I don't regret the life that I've lived up to now, and I apologize for being harsh on you when I found out about your relationship with my daughter." My mother finally looked calm and at peace.

I clutched the front of my shirt as she walked up to us. I could feel the guilt sink into my heart. My eyes became teary when I saw her reach out for Squall's hands. My mom had accepted Squall as my boyfriend, but . . . Squall had yet to accept me as his real girlfriend.

I looked away not being able to withstand the guilt. How could Squall take my mom's trust without telling her the truth?

"Hey," Squall's voice made me glance in his direction. Surprisingly when I did look at him, he was crouching down facing me.

He extended his right hand out to me.

"You're my girlfriend, right . . . Rinoa?" He smiled.

His smile was different then all of the other smiles I had seen up to now. Squall's smiles had always been rare, but this one . . . This smile was meant for me. I wanted to return the smile, but hearing him say my name for the very first time put me in a state of shock. My inner self was jumping in joy while my exterior couldn't do anything but stare dumfounded at his hand.

The feeling inside of me wanted to laugh and cry at the same time. But I also wanted to scream and beat him up!

The only reaction that I managed to pull off was a quick nod with tears of joy streaming down my cheeks. I reached out with my left hand and grabbed a hold of his hand.

"I . . . I am your girlfriend," I stammered as he pulled me into his arms.

* * *

Squall and his father left my house that night without letting me know. The conversation with our parents ended with me being pushed up the stairs by my father to get ready for bed, and I couldn't do anything but wave a simple good bye to Squall from afar.

I fell asleep that night holding onto Squall's phone hoping he would text or call it with my phone.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it! Crazy long read right?**

**Hope Squall and Rinoa's relationship didn't move so fast. It took 28 chapters for them to FINALLY have somewhat mutual feelings for each other lol**

**Thank you for reading and following for so long :D**

** also super thanks to Niqsta and Spicybleachedhead for making this chapter readable for everyone. Awesome work XD**

***oh and super big hint for the next chapter* **

**I owe you guys that much since it took me a long time to post. **

**But anyways here goes!**

**Rinoa has Squall's phone and Squall has hers. Do you think Squall will let Rinoa have her phone back once Rinoa mentions the reason why she needs it back?**

**Now remember, Squall mentioned saying he has people on his hate list. So Squall's gonna be a jerk and keep her phone in any ways possible to keep Rinoa from calling... *you should know who lol***

**Please message or REVIEW! **

**I want to know if I still exist and what you guys think! **

**Thank you fans and readers! I won't let this story go unfinished! **


End file.
